La fille verte
by fripouilleeeee
Summary: Hermione est répartie à Serpentard. En quoi cela changera la donne si le Cerveau du Trio d'Or a d'autres amis et d'autres idéaux ? AU. Dramione. TRADUCTION. COMPLETE.
1. Première année, partie I

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de la traduction de The Green Girl, écrite par Colubrina ! Désolée pour les petites fautes qui peuvent traîner, je me relis mais bon des fois…**

 **J'aimerais aussi déclarer que cette fiction, aux premiers abords, paraît un peu** _ **cheesy,**_ **guimauve. Ce n'est pas vrai. Lisez la suite, vous verrez. Après, si vous la trouvez toujours guimauve… Ben c'est votre avis et je le respecte ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hermione Granger savait tout sur les différentes Maisons de Poudlard. Après tout, elle avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ de la première à la dernière page. Plusieurs fois, même. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, la jeune fille se demandait dans quelle Maison elle serait envoyée.

Serpentard était clairement hors-jeu. Leur apparente obsession avec les grandes lignées de sang-pur, combinée à son statut de Née-Moldu avait transformé le « peut-être » en « non ». Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était assez gentille pour être à Poufsouffle cela pourrait être une horrible chose à dire sur soi-même, mais elle se connaissait bien et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait le bon état d'esprit pour cette Maison. Elle considéra Serdaigle elle se savait intelligente et cela paraissait être un résultat raisonnable, mais un peu prévisible, peut-être. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était Gryffondor. Etre courageuse et audacieuse semblait merveilleux.

Elle pouvait dire que les Gryffondor étaient les chouchous de l'école, rien qu'avec un regard. Ils étaient en train de rire, assis, dorés et glorieux, pendant qu'elle était avec les garçons qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, qui disaient pour rire qu'ils seraient tous envoyés à Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis - pas de proches en tous cas - et pourtant c'était quelque chose qu'elle désirait énormément.

Hermione conclu que ce serait probablement Serdaigle, mais elle continuait d'espérer qu'elle sera envoyée à Gryffondor.

Le Choixpeau toucha à peine sa tête qu'il cria « SERPENTARD ». Hermione, quelque peu choquée, lui demanda de répéter. _Vas-y, petite fille,_ répondit-il. _Tu seras très bien à Serpentard._

Elle se leva et regarda, tremblante, la table de sa nouvelle Maison. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas vers eux quand les huées commencèrent. Elle se retourna et vit que les fautifs étaient tous roux, ou presque. Hermione pinça les lèvres et se retint de pleurer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux garçons qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, mais ces derniers évitaient son regard. Oh, ça c'était génial. Saleté de chapeau.

Elle marcha rapidement en direction de la table ou elle avait été assignée, s'assit et lança un regard noir au reste de la pièce tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient osées couler. « Ne fait pas attention à eux », dit une autre fille, « Ce sont des sales trous du cul, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant. »

« Je suis Née-Moldu », laissa échapper Hermione, pensant qu'elle devrait éviter de faire des cachoteries dès le début.

Il y eu un blanc - Assez long pour être incroyablement gênant elle pensa même à abandonner Poudlard et rentrer chez elle – jusqu'à ce qu'une quelconque fille dans son année haussa les épaules. Alors que le morveux blond du train s'asseyait, un des garçons, plus vieux, rétorqua : « Oui, et bien, tu es _notre_ Née-Moldue maintenant. On prend soin des nôtres. On se protège les uns les autres. »

Elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre bafouiller « Nous le devons. »

« Née-Moldue ? » Le garçon blond la regarda et elle soupira, s'attendant à des critiques, mais il ne sorti que sa main. « Drago Malefoy. »

« Hermione Granger », dit-elle en serrant la main tendue. Il la tira près de lui sur un siège pour faire de la place à un garçon dégingandé aux cheveux noirs.

« Théo, écoutes-ça, » dit-il. « Nous avons une Née-Moldue dans notre promotion. C'est mignon. »

« Je t'ai vu avec Weasley dans le train, » continua Drago, « C'était ses frères ainés qui t'ont huée. » Hermione serra les dents, et jeta un coup d'œil vers ces bâtards dorés et heureux. « Comment est-il ? »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, et elle réalisa que toutes les personnes autour d'elle attendaient une réponse. « Il mâche avec la bouche ouverte » dit-elle doucement, « Et il avait l'air de vouloir lécher les bottes de ce Potter. »

Les rires flottèrent au-dessus de la table, et quelqu'un dit « Tu m'étonne. Loser. »

« Tu veux te venger de leurs huées ? » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'était poussé pour laisser passer un garçon à la peau sombre. Hermione était maintenant juste à côté de Drago.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, « Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire diabolique, et Hermione, surprise par elle-même, se trouva en train de lui sourire. Poufsouffle aurait été, après tout, une mauvaise finalité, mais ceci ? Elle pouvait le faire.

Quelques filles s'approchèrent d'elle pour participer à la conversation, et Hermione fut rapidement intégrée dans un groupe de joyeux futur délinquants. Un groupe, pensa-t-elle, d'amis.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire ma traduction !**

 **Review, please ? Cela me ferait très plaisir !**


	2. Première année, partie II

**Hey ! De retour avec le deuxième chapitre ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les personnages sont à JKR, et l'histoire est à Colubrina ! Vous pouvez aller lire la version originale (en anglais) en cliquant sur le lien sur mon profil. Vous pouvez également la lire en espagnol, mais pour trouver le lien il faut aller sur le profil de Colubrina :D Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les unes ou deux semaines )**

 **J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs erreurs de français dans le chapitre 1, et je m'en excuse:/**

 **RAR :**

 **Will : Oui, j'ai eu son accord. C'est juste qu'elle avait également autorisé une autre auteur francaise de la traduire. En voyant qu'on était deux sur la fiction, elle a décidé de la supprimer. Mais, si tu veux une vrai preuve, va sur le profil de Colubrina, c'est marqué qu'elle m'y a autorisé**

 **Guest : Merci :D**

 **Ayano : Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, mercii**

 **TheDevilOfSlytherin : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Maxine3482 : Mais de rien, c'est normal !**

 **Keloush : Merci**

 **Lilireyna : Thanks :p**

Le cours de Potions était _brillant._ Hermione s'assit avec Theodore Nott et écouta, ravie, le discours du professeur, qui assurait qu'un bon sorcier était capable de mettre en bouteille la célébrité ou la mort. Elle passa à Théo un petit mot : _Comment on peut mettre en bouteille la mort ?_

Il roula des yeux.

Le professeur semblait avoir en ligne de mire Potter, qui était un peu étrange depuis le début du cours. Elle était un peu contrariée car dès que le sujet du Survivant fut abordé, elle devint invisible.

Le professeur avait commencé ce premier cours en demandant au garçon une quantité de questions et Theo du l'empêcher de lever la main. « Arrête-ça », siffla-t-il. « Tu vas finir par ressembler à une lèche-cul. »

« Mais je connais la réponse ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » répondit-il, et, en voyant son regard étroit, elle arrêta de lever sa main. Peut-importe ce qu'elle avait conclue depuis qu'elle avait été répartie, une chose était très clair : Les Serpentards prenaient soins des leurs. Même si Théo n'avait pas été son ami (et il l'était), il l'aurait empêché de se faire une mauvaise réputation.

Serpentard s'est également révélé brillant. Elle frappa quelques garçons qui l'appelèrent Sang-De-Bourbe, et, au lieu de se mettre dans le pétrin de la même manière qu'elle s'était occupée de ces harceleurs a son école primaire - Hermione pouvait être très physique quand elle était énervée - tout le monde ria au nez des enfants qu'elle avait roués de coups et leur dit de surveiller leur langage auprès de leurs camarades de Maison. « Va insulter les Gryffondors si tu veux être vulgaire. » dit une fille plus âgée avec un rictus avant d'ajouter à Hermione « S'il refait ça, frappe lui ses bijoux de famille. »

« S'il le refait, il n'aura plus de bijoux de famille pour qu'elle puisse le frapper. »

Hermione le poussa gentiment. « Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule », dit-elle, et il lui sourit de son diabolique petit sourire.

« Ouaip, » dit-il, « Si tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne serais pas aussi drôle. »

Drago était également intelligent. Peut-être enfant gâté, et aussi impulsif et méchant qu'un serpent, mais intelligent. Avoir des amis - Des vrais – était génial. Jamais Hermione ne voudra quitter cet endroit.

Le vol, malheureusement pour elle, n'était pas brillant. Ou, plutôt, elle n'était pas forte à ça. Pour ça, Drago était particulièrement ennuyant. Il passa tant de temps de leur première leçon de vol à lui faire des remarques ironiques que Théo du lui dire de se la fermer avant qu'il ne devienne subitement le deuxième membre du club des 'Serpentards frappées par Hermione'.

Au moins il y avait un garçon pire qu'elle, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe pour bouder. Pansy se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et Blaise les rejoignit, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui pendant qu'ils regardaient quelques Gryffondors dont ils ne pouvaient se souvenir de leur nom perdre le contrôle de leurs balais.

« Regarde », dit Blaise en poussant du doigt Hermione, « C'aurait pu être pire. »

« Oui, » dit-elle en s'allongeant à son tour, j'aurais pu être répartie avec eux. Je voulais l'être, tu sais. »

Pansy eut un dramatique tremblement avant de demander : « Que fait Drago ? Pourquoi se bat-il encore avec Potter ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione soupira. « Ce n'était pas ton tour de le surveiller ? » marmonna-t-elle. « J'aimerais qu'il le laisse tranquille. »

« Potter est un gamin pourris-gâté. » dit-elle, s'allongeant à côté d'eux. « Et Drago peut se surveiller lui-même. » Hermione roula des yeux. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Drago était destiné aux problèmes comme une abeille est destinée au miel, et il n'avait jamais de plan de secours.

« Merde. » Blaise désigna le ciel, vers la trainée que créait Drago en allant vers le sol aussi vite qu'il pouvait pendant que Potter piquait de plus en plus haut vers le ciel. Les deux filles se redressèrent. Drago atterrit sans heurt et lui, Greg et Vincent marchèrent nonchalamment vers eux, un sourire satisfait accroché à leurs visages. « C'était serré, les gars. » ajouta Blaise pendant que le Professeur McGonagall, protectrice de toutes choses de Gryffondors, arrivait en courant en braillant sur Harry Potter.

« As-tu vraiment volé à ce stupide gamin sa stupide chose ? » Demanda Hermione, surprenant les excuses et protestations pendant qu'il était trainé par les oreilles. « Es-tu idiot ? »

« Oh, Hermione, pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? » Demanda Drago qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, en tirant légèrement ses cheveux. « Ne t'a-t-il pas fait cet espèce de froissement de nez ce matin ? Ce 'Je ne peux pas m'approcher d'elle car elle pourrait soudainement mal tourner et dévorer mon âme' ô si supérieur rictus Gryffondorien ? »

« Il l'a fait » confirma Blaise. « Tu ne l'as pas vu car tu lisais tout haut _Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages_. Comme si cela pouvait t'aider. » Elle le poussa et il ria. « T'inquiètes pas, on te donnera des leçons de rattrapage. On ne peut pas embarrasser notre Maison et ce n'est pas comme si Madame Bibine se souciait si n'importe qui à part ses précieux joueurs de Quidditch peut voler.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu l'as défié de faire _quoi_?! » Siffla Hermione à Drago à travers la table dans leur salle commune. « Tu es un _idiot_. Tu vas faire des vagues là-bas, en faisant perdre des points pour Serpentard, juste parce que tu ne peux pas laisser ce petit con sans valeur tous seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Oh, allez, Hermione, » dit Drago en fourrant dans sa bouche un des bonbons que sa mère lui avait envoyé qui lui passa la boite. Elle regarda avec irritation mais ne pût s'empêcher de manger ces petits fours.

« Je parie qu'il ne se montrera pas, » dit Theo, accédant enfin à la boîte. « Cette merde de courage gryffondorien ne sont que des paroles en l'air. »

« Ils sont courageux, » dit Blaise, « Ils sont juste bêtes. Tu veux quelqu'un pour courir droit dans la mort ? Cherche un Gryffi. Tu veux quelqu'un pour gagner ? Prend un Serpentard.

« Hey ! » Draco regarda sa boîte. « Bande d'idiots, vous avez mangé tous mes gateaux ! »

« Et c'était tellement gentil de ta part de partager, » dit Hermione, « particulièrement parce que tu vas finir par faire perdre des points à Serpentard ce soir quand tu te feras attrapé après notre couvre-feu, en plein duel avec Potter. »

« Je ne me ferais pas prendre. » dit Drago, confiant.

Il s'est révélé que Théo et lui avait raison : Potter ne s'est pas montré, et Drago s'est débrouillé pour éviter de se faire attraper. « J'te l'avais dit. » lui dit-il au petit-déjeuner. Elle roula encore des yeux, une expression qui lui était rapidement devenue très familière quand elle parlait avec Drago.

« Si tu devais faire le mur tu aurais au moins pu battre ce petit con, » dit-elle. « Et pourquoi est-il toujours là de toute manière ? Ne devrait-il pas avoir été renvoyé chez lui après avoir volé comme un fou alors qu'on nous avait dit de ne pas le faire ?

« Je sais pas, » murmura Greg. « Qu'est-ce qu'il tient ?»

La personne qu'il aimait le moins de leur promotion se dirigeait vers eux dans le hall, avec un long et étroit paquet avec quelque chose qui s'approchait de la vénération. « Allons le découvrir, » proposa Drago et ils marchèrent en direction du garçon et lui bloquèrent le passage.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on fait ça, » murmura Hermione à Théo. « A qui ça intéresse de savoir ce que Potter a eu ce matin par les hiboux ? »

« On se moque de Drago car il a eu des _gâteaux_ par les hiboux ce matin, » dit Théo, assez fort pour que Drago puisse les entendre.

Leur ami leur répondit par un regard irrité vu que ses sbires ne firent rien pour l'arrêter, il chopa le paquet de Potter.

« C'est un balais, » ria-t-il. « T'es dans la merde, Potter. Les premiers années ne sont pas autorisés à en posséder un. »

« C'est un Nimbus 2000, » se vanta Ron.

Hermione s'approcha de Théo et dit tout haut : « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de se vanter d'un balais qui n'est pas à lui ? » Ron rougit et Théo mordit sa lèvre et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. » Potter se vantait et Hermione pouvait voir que Drago, qui parlait tellement de Quidditch qu'elle avait parfois envie de crier, allait craquer.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas génial pour toi ? » dit-elle. Certains d'entre nous jouent en respectant les règles, mais je pense que si tu es une _célébrité_ quand tu transgresse les règles tu te fais récompenser.

« Je me demande si il obtiendra un article dans _La Gazette Des Sorciers »_ dit Théo pendant que Drago s'éloignait doucement du garçon tant détesté. Hermione attrapa sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien d'imprudent.

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'il l'aura, » dit-elle. « Après tout, il est _célèbre_. Il est tellement connu que ces petits potes savent tous sur son balai. » Elle agita sa main libre dans l'air et Théo ricanna. « Amusez-vous bien avec vôtre balai, les gars, » dit-elle en tirant Drago hors du couloir, Théo et Greg derrière eux.

« C'est si _injuste_ , » fulmina-t-elle plus tard dans la salle commune. « Si tu t'étais fait attraper alors que tu volais comme ce -»

« Ben, » dit Greg, « son père se serait montré et tout irait bien. »

« Bien ! » dit Hermione sèchement. « Si _tu_ t'étais fait prendre - »

« Je serais mort, » dit Greg en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

« Les règles s'appliquent à tout le monde ou à personne, » dit Hermione, cinglante. « Ce n'est pas _juste_. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que le monde était juste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Théo en roulant des yeux.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Après ceci, Hermione détesta tous ce que firent Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Au départ ce n'était que d'un doux agacement car ils l'avaient abandonnée quand elle fut répartie, mais c'était passé à un besoin urgent de tourmenter le duo. Elle obtint sa prochaine chance en Sortilège quand Weasley fut incapable de faire voler sa plume.

« Tu le dis de la mauvaise manière, » dit Hermione aussi clair qu'elle put à Weasley. « Tu dois suivre le guide de prononciation du livre, pas celui qui est dans ta tête. Les règles, Weasley. La magie suit des règles prévisibles. »

« Fais-le, toi, si t'es si intelligente que ça, » dit-il sèchement avec un petit sourire suffisant. Hermione lança le sort et la plume flotta devant elle.

« Oui ! » Professeur Flitwick l'applaudit. « Miss Granger a compris ! Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la classe et serpentaient vers la cour, Weasley sortit à Potter, « Je déteste cette Granger. C'est tellement un horreur. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas d'amis, même à Serpentard.

Harry Potter pointa du doigt l'endroit ou Hermione frappait gentiment le dos de Greg en rigolant. La voix de Malefoy retentit dans l'air « C'est bien notre petite Hermione qui montre à ces petits cons comment il faut le faire. »

« Je pense, » dit Harry, « Qu'elle en a. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y aller. » Hermione fixait du regard Blaise et Greg avec un peu d'agacement. Drago était ailleurs, tenant surement la main de Pansy quelque part, une relation qui alternait entre des moments mignons et ennuyants, et Théo était déjà probablement dans les gradins. Le garçon avait un amour malsain du Quidditch. Elle, non. Il faisait froid dehors. C'était humide. Et ici, dans leur adorable salle commune, c'était chaud. Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. Elle avait un livre. « Emmène Vincent et Millie. »

« Vincent est en retenue et Millie est déjà dehors avec Théo. »

« Théo déteste Millie, » dit Hermione en fronçant son nez.

« Essaye de lui dire, » murmura Greg et elle ria. « Non, » insista-t-il, « elle est dingue de lui et il essaye tellement de rester poli avec elle, mais tu sais à quelle point elle est folle de garçons.

« Pauvre Théo, » dit Hermione avec un large sourire. Elle était toujours réticente à l'idée d'aller voir un match de Quidditch, et ne donna aucune illusion. Blaise, de toute façon, attrapa de force sa couverture.

« Tu dois venir. Histoire de fierté de maison. Je te prêterai un pull si tu as froid mais viens d'abord. »

« Tu pourras t'asseoir entre Millie et Théo et le sauver par la même occasion, » dit Greg et Hermione grogna.

« Je m'assiérai entre toi et Blaise, vous pourrez me tenir chaud. »

« Ok, » dit Greg et Hermione fronça ses sourcils.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez dupé ? »

« Parce que tu l'as été, » dit Blaise, « Et malgré ton comportement bizarre vis-à-vis des règles tu n'es pas stupide. »

Avec un grognement et une rentrée discrète du livre dans sa poche, elle rejoignit les deux garçons juste à temps pour le match. Après un moment où beaucoup d'encouragements et de cris furent poussés des gradins, elle s'approcha de Greg et demanda, « Quand est-ce que ça deviendra intéressant ? »

« C'est intéressant là, » dit-il avec un soupir et Blaise enroula un bras autour d'elle et l'approcha de lui.

« Je vois que tu essayes de sortir ton livre, » murmura-t-il. « Pas de lecture dans les gradins, Hermione. »

« Regardez ! » cria Greg, « Ils ont repéré le Vif d'Or ! »

Elle s'entendit crier « Vas-y Flint ! » pendant qu'il empêchait le petit con d'attraper la balle et donc d'arrêter le jeu. Le commentateur cria que la faute – et elle devait admettre que c'était une faute, mais dans un jeu qui impliquait le fait de frapper des balles géantes sur les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balais, cela semblait assez léger comme faute pour elle – était évidente et que c'était dégueulasse et elle siffla à Blaise, « Est-ce que le commentateur est toujours si partial ? »

« Ouaip, » dit un garçon plus âgé assis derrière eux. « Tout le monde nous déteste. Nous sommes méchants, tu sais. » Il secoua ses doigts devant eux pour qu'ils se tournent et Hermione ria.

« Nous sommes juste meilleurs qu'eux, » dit Blaise, ses yeux posés sur le terrain. « Et ils le savent. »

« But ! » Hurla Greg et les hourras de leur partie de gradins étaient assourdissants.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » chuchota Hermione à Blaise bien que son attention se dirigeait vers Potter, qui semblait avoir oublié comment voler. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle et le garçon à ses côtés suivi son doigt pointé vers Potter : Son balais ne lui obéissait pas et essayait de le désarçonner.

« J'sais pas, m'en moque, » dit rapidement Blaise et Hermione haussa les épaules et réessaya de deviner qui, entre Blaise ou Greg, dégageait le plus de chaleur car ce n'était vraiment pas une belle journée. Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passait, la situation de Potter devenait de pire en pire à chaque seconde, et rapidement tout le monde se mit à regarder, fascinés, son balais évidemment ensorcelé qui secouait Potter. Il chuta enfin, et, au moment même où Hermione était sûre qu'il allait mourir, il se redressa et –Comment ? – attrapa le Vif d'Or, qui tomba dans sa main.

« Ça peut pas être vrai, » siffla Hermione à Greg qui regardait le terrain la bouche ouverte, choqué. « Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? ». Flint était en train de crier que ce n'était pas une prise recevable mais le commentateur criait déjà à la victoire de Gryffondor et Hermione enroula ses bras autour d'elle et murmura « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait sortir dehors dans le froid juste pour voir ça. C'était _horrible._

Ils se frayèrent un chemin en dehors des gradins d'un air morose, avec Flint qui criait toujours derrière eux, et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. « Je déteste le Quidditch, » siffla Hermione avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé à côté de Théo.

« C'était à chier, » dit-il et Hermione opina.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Il fait FROID, » se plaignait Hermione - mais ses jérémiades n'étaient pas crédibles car elle riait en même temps – pendant qu'elle lançait ses quelques dernières boules de neiges en direction de Drago et Greg. L'hiver était là et avec lui la neige et tout était couvert d'un manteau blanc qui cachait toutes les imperfections. Ils étaient dehors depuis plus d'une heure elle enleva la neige sur son manteau et poussa Drago dans un tas de neige, ce qui fit rire Greg alors que les autres garçons marmonnaient qu'elle était en train de _tricher._

« Je pensais que tu voulais que je triche plus, » dit-elle, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. « 'Toi et ton problème avec les règles, Hermione. Faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça.' C'est pas ce que tu me disais ce matin car je ne voulais pas que tu copies mon devoir ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, prêt à demander du chocolat chaud aux elfes, en secouant leurs vêtements pour faire partir la neige quand ils furent coincés derrière un arbre géant qui bloquait l'entrée. Le garde-chasse était en train de le déplacer pour l'installer dans la Grande Salle pour Noël.

Drago, froid et mouillé, était encore moins aimable que d'habitude. « Vous pensez que vous pouvez bouger votre arbre ? Car certains d'entre nous aimeraient bien passer, là. » Quand il repéra le duo Potter-Weasley, il ajouta avec mépris, « T'essaye de te faire de l'argent de poche Weasley ? 'Fin, je sais que t'es pauvre et tout, mais au point de travailler près de l'école ? Vraiment ? »

« Drago, » dit Hermione en utilisant sa voix la plus doucereuse possible. « C'est pas de sa faute si la maison du garde-chasse ressemble à un palais en comparaison de la sienne. »

« Peut-être qu'il obtiendra le poste de garde-chasse plus tard quand il grandira ? » dit Drago en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire suffisant.

« Non, c'est un travail trop rigoureux intelligemment parlant pour - »

Ron plongea vers eux, hurlant avec fureur, et avait attrapé le manteau de Drago avec son poing quand Professeur Rogue arriva vers eux

« Une bagarre ? » demanda l'homme avec un rictus. « C'est contre les règles de Poudlard, Weasley. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Il a été provoqué, » dit le garde-chasse en fixant d'un œil furieux le professeur qui haussa les épaules.

« Alors il devrait apprendre le self-control. » L'homme lança un coup d'œil aux trois Serpentards. « Vous êtes en train de salir le sol du Hall. Allez-vous sécher et commandez des chocolats chauds avant que vous tombiez malades. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dit Hermione. « On le fera. »

« Oh, » ajouta le professeur, « Miss Granger ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« J'ai été impressionné par votre dernier devoir de potion. Continuez comme ça. »

Weasley et Potter la fixèrent, furieux, alors qu'elle prenait les mains de Greg et Drago et les éloigna des deux autres enfants. Elle leur souria, suffisante, puis changea son expression pour une plus respectueuse quand elle passa devant Rogue.

« Que veut dire 'travail trop rigoureux intelligemment parlant' ? » demanda Greg alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des Gryffondors.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est trop bête pour ce travail. » répondit Drago d'une voix traînante.

Ces petits salops pensaient qu'ils étaient trop bien pour accepter les Serpentards ? Et bien elle leur avait montré le contraire.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Théo avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à instruire Hermione sur les traditions de Noël chez les sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance sa main en l'air de frustration. Elle demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas une classe sur les traditions sorcières plutôt qu'une classe sur l'Etude Des Moldus. « Qui s'intéresse à l'Etudes Des Moldus ? » dit-elle en criant presque. « Aucun de vous ne vas partir et vivre dans l'Angleterre Moldue, non ? »

Il y eu quelques grognements de la part des étudiants plus âgés.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir comment la poste anglaise marche ou quoi regarder à la télévision ! C'est une perte de temps ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir un cours sur quelque chose d'utile ? » Dit Hermione en cachant sa tête dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Greg et Drago haussa ses épaules.

« Théo a décidé de lui apprendre toutes les coutumes des Sang-Purs, » dit Blaise d'une voix traînante d'une autre table. « Il est assez impitoyable, là. »

« Noël n'est pas si compliqué que ça, » se défendit Théo.

« Cela ne le serait pas, camarade, si on se contentait des basiques. Donne à tous tes amis un cadeau, rien de trop cher. Pas de joailleries sauf si tu es fiancé à la fille, ce qui ne nous concerne pas pour nous tous, » dit Blaise.

« Ça pourrait nous concerner, » argumenta Théo. « Parfois des personnes sont fiancées alors que ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« Merlin, Théo, » dit Drago. « Personne ne fait ça maintenant. »

« Les Sang-Purs continuent les mariages arrangés ? » dit Hermione, fronçant son nez. « Ewww. »

« Les Moldus ne font pas ça ? » demanda Théo.

« Non ! » Elle tira la langue de dégout. « C'est répugnant. »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, » opina Drago.

Hermione acheta et emballa les cadeaux contentieusement. Un livre sur le Quidditch pour Théo, une écharpe pour Blaise et des friandises pour Greg et Vincent. Elle choisit un gloss Moldu pour Pansy et Millie, sachant que la combinaison entre le maquillage et la tentation interdite des objets Moldus serait irrésistible pour les deux filles. Elle resta debout longtemps au magasin, ayant trouvé un petit Vif d'Or ensorcelé pour Drago, mais décida que ce serait surement trop et arrêta finalement son choix sur un simple Vif d'Or d'entraînement.

Il lui envoya un bracelet. Il n'était pas luxueux elle n'était pas sûre si un bracelet en vers pas cher comptait pour de la joaillerie dans son monde, mais elle le fixa pour un long moment quand elle ouvrit la boîte. Tellement longtemps que le hibou lui hulula dessus impatiemment avant qu'elle ne se secoue. Elle le porta tous les jours en vacances, l'enlevant uniquement quand elle retournait à l'école.

Elle n'était pas sûre de sa signification. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il _ait_ une signification quelconque. Il était apparemment en couple avec Pansy, si par 'en couple' on comprenait le fait de se tenir la main dans les couloirs, s'assoir ensemble pendant les matchs de Quidditch et sur le canapé dans la Salle Commune. Et, bien que la complexité de l'étiquette des Sang-Purs l'ai rendu folle, elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient des règles pour _tous._ Elle n'était pas sûre si le fait de le porter en public était une erreur ou pas, donc elle préféra ne le porter qu'en privé.

Mais elle avait quand même enlacé Drago dans le train et lui avait dit qu'elle l'adorait.

« Quand on sera plus âgés je t'en donnerai un vrai, » dit-il avec un sourire et elle se sentit expirer, une sorte d'expiration soulagée et nerveuse à la fois.

« Morveux, » dit-elle et le sourire du garçon s'agrandit.

« J'ai appris un nouveau sort, » dit-il, suffisant. « La première personne qui t'insulte le recevra en pleine face. »

« Tu vas _vraiment_ nous faire perdre tous les points qu'on a, » dit-elle en le poussant gentiment et il enfila son masque d'enfant innocent qu'il revêt quand il est devant un professeur. « Mais merci. »

« Personne n'embête mes camarades de Maison, » dit Drago.

« Ils ne nous embêtent pas, pas exactement en tous cas, » dit-elle en se poussant pour faire de la place à Théo et Greg, qui s'affalèrent alors qu'ils se disputaient sur quelques obscures règles de Quidditch. « Ils nous… méprisent. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions malades et contagieux. »

« Je sais, » dit-il avec une voie basse et énervée. « Un jour ils seront tous désolés. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand elle le trouva, riant, en dehors de la bibliothèque, elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Rien du tout, » dit-il en roulant sa baguette entre ses mains.

Elle l'attrapa et commença à le ramener aux donjons. « Faut que tu apprenne à mieux mentir, » lui dit-elle. « C'est qui que t'as harcelé ? Potter ou Weasley ? »

« Aucun de ces deux-là, » dit-il avec ce petit sourire qui lui donnait envie de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. « Je n'aimais juste pas le regard de Londubat donc je lui ai fait un croche-patte. »

« Et c'était quoi ce regard ? Une absolue terreur à ta vue ? »

« C'est comme s'il avait 'fais-moi chier' écrit sur son front, » admit Drago avec un sourire. « Mais il était en train de dire à une fille de ne pas s'inquiéter si elle ne pouvait pas être meilleure que toi en Sortilège car - » mais elle le coupa.

« Car je ne suis qu'une sale Serpentarde ? » dit Hermione. Le regard de Drago le confirma. Il regarda son expression tremblante pour un moment avant qu'elle ne dise d'un ton obstiné 'Personne ne peut me blesser.'

« Il ne le pense pas, » essaya de se rattraper Drago. « Il voulait juste que cette personne se sente mieux. »

« Il le pensait, » dit Hermione. « Ils le pensent tous. » Elle battit fièrement des paupières quelques fois.

« Oui, » dit Drago, « mais tu vaux au moins douze de ces idiots. Allez. J'ai reçu une nouvelle boite de friandises de ma mère ce matin. Je parie qu'il y a ces gâteaux que tu aimes tant.

Hermione sourit un peu en entendant ça. « Pourquoi elle les envoi toujours maintenant ? »

« Car je lui ai dit que tu les aimais, » répondit-il.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, et, quand il eut une avance de quelques pas sur elle, Drago s'arrêta aussi et recula vers elle. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ta mère t'envoie des gâteaux pour moi ? » dit-elle et il parût confus.

« Ben, oui. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais… » Hermione fit une pause puis ajouta, « Née-Moldue. »

« Oh, comme si elle se souciait de ça, » dit Drago, roulant des yeux. « T'as pas encore compris que tout le monde s'en moque ? » Il la considéra. « Bon, ma tante folle pourrait s'en soucier, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté sur elle, mais elle est à Azkaban donc ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un se préoccupait de son opinion. Tu es une _Serpentard_ , stupide fille. Tu es l' _une des nôtres._ »

Le sourire d'Hermione était tremblant alors il la poussa gentiment. « Ne me donne pas envie de te lancer un sort comme si tu étais un de ces imbéciles de Gryffis. Allez. Il se remit à marcher, et Hermione, se remettant du choc, le suivi.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les sentiments que Hermione ressentait à propos du Quidditch étaient les mêmes, et cela n'aurait dérangé en aucun cas si personne n'avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne voir un _autre_ match.

« On joue même pas dans celui-ci, » gémit Hermione alors que Drago la tirait vers les gradins. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y alleeeeer. » Hermione avait articulé ce dernier mot pendant qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de Gryffondors, ici pour supporter leur petit attrapeur, apparemment le plus jeune qu'il y est eu depuis la nuit des temps.

Wealsey les regarda quand ils passèrent devant lui. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Désolé, » dit le garçon avec un sourire suffisant. « Je t'avais pas vu. »

Malefoy regarda le garçon puis Greg et Théo, qui suivaient Hermione. Vincent, comme d'habitude, était en retenue. « Tu sais ce que je pense de la manière dont ils choisissent leurs coéquipiers, » dit-il haut et fort. Ils prennent les personnes sur lesquels ils se sentent triste pour eux. Potter n'a pas de parents, et les Weasley n'ont pas d'argent. C'est mignon, vraiment. »

Hermione soupira et le poussa vers leurs sièges. « Regarde, c'est Neville Londubat, » dit Drago alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. « Tu te souviens de Neville, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? C'est celui qui n'arrive même pas à sortir un papier de son sac tout seul. Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas également dans l'équipe. »

« Tu le laisse tranquille, » dit sèchement Ron.

« Si les cerveaux étaient en or, Neville serait plus pauvre que toi, » se moqua Drago pendant que Théo éloigna Hermione de la confrontation. Potter commença à voler en direction du sol a une vitesse ridicule et Drago ajouta, « Oh, tu as de la chance aujourd'hui Weasley. Il semble que ton pote a trouvé de l'argent sur le sol.

Ron se jeta sur Drago et Théo arracha Hermione de la bagarre. Neville et Greg rejoignirent la baston et les quatre garçons ratèrent le moment ou Potter attrapait _encore_ le Vif d'Or.

« Honnêtement, » murmura Hermione à Théo, « au moins cette fois le match était court. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione distribua le planning de révision qu'elle avait fait pour tous ses amis.

«Hermione, » dit Greg, dubitatif, « les examens sont dans longtemps. »

« Mais c'est important d'être préparé et c'est seulement dans dix semaines, » dit-elle, la voix aiguë. « Je devrais avoir commencé les révisions depuis très longtemps mais vous m'embarquez toujours voir vos matchs de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas ce que je - »

Théo enleva la pile de plannings de la table et les jeta calmement dans le feu. « Stop, » dit-il, « Arrête de potasser, tu vas te rendre insupportable.

« Théo ! » cria-t-elle en voyant ses plannings partirent en fumée.

Il lui passa une chocogrenouille. « Désolé, » dit-il – Même si il ne semblait pas désolé d'un poil – « Je te protège juste de toi-même. »

« Nicolas Flamel, » dit-elle en ouvrant le paquet de la friandise. « Fait chier, j'en ai déjà cinq de lui. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu croiras jamais ce que j'ai découvert, » dit Drago en souriant.

« Oh ? » Hermione était fourrée dans son livre de sortilège et essayait de se rentrer dans la tête les différentes utilisations pour tous les sortilèges qu'ils étaient supposés savoir.

« Tu sais le garde-chasse ? Celui que Potter et Weasley vont toujours voir ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Il a un dragon. »

« T'as raison, » Hermione leva la tête vers lui. « Je n'y crois pas. Il vit dans une _hutte faite en bois._ Comment peut-on être assez stupide pour avoir un dragon là-dedans ? En plus, » elle rebaissa la tête dans son bouquin, « il serait trop gros »

« C'est un bébé, » se défendit Drago, suffisant. Elle roula des yeux.

« Drago, c'est même pas _légal_ d'avoir un dragon. »

« Je sais, » Elle posa son livre et donna à son ami toute son attention le garçon semblait heureux et cela était de bonne augure. Il avait tendance à foncer sans réfléchir et il finissait toujours par ensorceler quelques stupides élèves droit devant un enseignant et leur faire perdre des points.

« Drago, s'il a vraiment un dragon on devrait le dire à quelqu'un. »

« On devrait. »

« Mais on ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Nope, » il lui sourit. « Pas avant qu'on réussisse à foutre Potter et Weasley dans la merde le plus possible. »

« Ton obsession sur Potter est flippante. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

L'obsession de Drago sur les deux Gryffondors était peut-être flippante mais elle devait admettre que c'était assez drôle de tourmenter Weasley. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs débrouillé pour se faire morde par le bébé dragon, et par une tournure d'évènements qui ne choqua que le roux, la morsure s'infecta et sa main gonfla. Apparemment les crocs de dragon, c'étaient empoisonnés.

« Il y'a une raison si on n'est pas autorisé à posséder un dragon, » dit Hermione, narquoise, pendant que Drago et elle marchait en direction de l'aile du château où était située l'infirmerie. « Ils sont dangereux. »

Drago d'arrêta dans le couloir à ces paroles. « Ils le sont, » accorda-t-il, la voix basse. « Mais uniquement pour les étrangers. Ils sont très protecteurs entre eux sinon. »

Elle le regarda, et, après un moment, dit, « Ben, Weasley n'est clairement pas l'un des leurs. »

« Comment va ta main ? » demanda Hermione à Weasley quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. « Nous étions _si inquiets_. »

« Tu as dit que c'était arrivé comment, déjà ? » demanda Drago.

«Une morsure de chien, » murmura Ron. « Merci de m'avoir amené mon livre. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Oh, _non_ , » dit Hermione. « Je n'oserais jamais te laisser ici tout seul, tu vas t'ennuyer. Elle prit une note posée sur la table de nuit et dit, « Ton frère, celui qui s'occupe de dragons t'as écrit ? Si ce n'est pas gentil. Cela doit être génial d'avoir une si grande famille pour te surveiller quand tu te fais mordre par un _chien._ » Elle passa la lettre à Malefoy et Weasley essaya de la lui reprendre. « Je suis enfant unique, tu sais. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Drago en souriant. « Bien que, j'ai toujours pensé que avoir plus d'enfants que tu ne peux te permettre était stupide. »

« Dimanche à minuit ? » Hermione s'approcha. « Qu'est-ce que c'est intéressant que ton frère, qui s'occupe de _dragons_ vient alors que tu viens juste de te blesser à cause de quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

« Nous devrions le dire, » dit Drago.

« Non, nous devrions les laisser se faire mordre. Tous, » corrigea Hermione.

« J'aime ta manière de penser, » sourit Drago.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Ce soir c'est le grand soir, » chuchota Drago et elle haussa la tête. Greg et Vincent les suivirent pendant qu'ils se faufilaient dans les escaliers de la plus grande tour. « On attrapera ce con avec son dragon et on le balancera à Rogue et là il devra _partir_. »

Ils attendirent dans une alcôve située dans les escaliers et tout se serait parfaitement déroulé si McGonagall n'avait pas décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'une balade. Elle ne les crut pas, bien sûr. « Comment _osez_ -vous, » dit-elle avec un hoquet quand elle les trouva.

« Mais Professeur, » se défendit Hermione. « C'est Potter. Il a un _dragon. »_

« C'est le meilleur mensonge que vous avez en magasin ? Dehors après le couvre-feu avec trois garçons et elle accuse un dragon. » Souffla-t-elle. « Dans mon temps… Oh ! Retenue pour tout le monde et vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. Je parlerai au Professeur Rogue de ces ridicules mensonges ! »

Alors qu'elle les ramenait à leur dortoir, Hermione et Drago littéralement par les oreilles et derrière Vincent et Greg qui traînaient les pieds, ils purent entendre un faible rire qui ressemblait à celui de Potter. Ils échangèrent des regards et Hermione murmura, « Mais où est-il ? » Drago haussa les épaules.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Peut-importe où il était, apparemment McGonagall l'avait attrapé lui aussi, et également Weasley. La perte de point de la nuit derrière de Serpentard n'était rien par rapport à la perte des cent-cinquante points de Gryffondor. Hermione et Drago rirent à la vue des camarades de Potter qui avaient découvert que la perte de cette centaine de point était à cause de lui.

« Ce spectacle vallait la chandelle, non ? » Demanda Drago et Hermione ria.

« Oui, » lui accorda Hermione.

Vincent et Greg étaient assignés aux cuisines les deux avaient déjà une longue expérience avec les elfes et McGonnagall pensait qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre Hermione et Drago. Ces deux derniers ont été étiquetés en tant que fauteurs de trouble et ils furent informés de leur retenues : ils la passeront avec Hagrid.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas juste écrire des lignes, » grommela Drago et Hermione le poussa.

« On s'en moque de ce que c'est, » dit-elle, « ça vaut le coup non ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit-il. Sauf qu'il paraissait ne plus le croire.

Elle commença à être d'accord avec lui quand elle découvrit que le garde-chasse allait les emmener dans ô-si-bien nommée Forêt Interdite pour l'aider à traquer une licorne blessée. Dans quel univers un tant soit peu normal un employé scolaire amène des enfants dans les bois – Alors que le premier jour il a été dit _explicitement_ qu'ils ne devaient jamais, jamais y aller – pour attraper un animal blessé et sauvage ?

« Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, » murmura-t-elle et Drago la regarda, reconnaissant. Weasley les railla.

« Vous avez peur, vous deux ? »

« On est raisonnable, c'est tout, » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si la chose qui a attaqué la licorne nous trouve avant qu'on le trouve ? » Demanda Drago avec une voix tremblante. Le garde-chasse rit.

« Tout ira bien, » promit-il, une promesse dont Hermione avait du mal à donner du crédit à un homme qui pensait qu'avoir un dragon dans une hutte était une bonne idée.

« Je ne vais pas faire ça, » dit-elle.

Les yeux du garde-chasse se rétrécirent et il lui dit, « Tu t'es mis dans les problèmes, alors tu feras ce qu'on te dit. »

« Je ne pense pas, » elle secoua sa tête. « Allez Drago. On reviendra dans le château et on écrira à ton père. Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il faisait partit du Conseil d'Administration ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il.

« Ceci, » dit-elle en fixant Hagrid, « est l'idée la plus folle que j'ai jamais entendu. Envoyer un groupe d'enfants de onze ans dans les bois la nuit. Et je suis presque sûre que M. et Mme. Malefoy seront d'accord avec moi.

Drago sembla retrouver confiance en lui maintenant qu'Hermione avait pris les choses en mains et avait refusé d'aller dans les bois. « Ils le seraient, » dit-il. « Ils seraient horrifiés de savoir que l'école nous a mis en danger. »

« Ils pourraient même demander la démission des personnes concernées, » jubila Hermione. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. « Oh, oui ! Ce serait vous. » Elle regarda Hagrid et sourit, suffisante.

L'homme la fixa mais elle sourit et dit, « Eh bien, Drago, nous devrions commencer à repartir vers le château, non ? »

« D'accord, » dit le garde-chasse en serrant ses dents. « Vous, les deux morveux, pourrez attendre dans mon cottage jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. »

« Devrons-nous écrire des lignes en attendant votre retour ? » dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse. « Pour notre retenue ? »

L'homme partit sans lui répondre avec Potter et Weasley derrière lui.

« C'était brillant, » Drago respira, admiratif.

Elle lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent dans la cabane et attendirent que la partie de chasse-licorne se finisse.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« J'adore les examens, » dit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur l'herbe avec Théo et Pansy. « Et ils étaient beaucoup plus simple que je le croyais. »

« Pourquoi aimes-tu les examens ? » Demanda Pansy, essayant de repérer Drago.

« Les cours sont si ennuyant la plupart du temps, » dit Hermione. « Au moins en période d'examen j'ai quelque chose à faire pendant toute l'heure. »

« Tu as besoin de sécher les cours, » dit Théo.

« Sécher les _cours_ ? » répéta Hermione, horrifiée.

« Ouaip, » sourit Théo. « L'année prochaine je te ferais faire ça. Totalement. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« C'est _splendide_ , » haleta Hermione en regardant la Grande Salle. Le vert et l'argent étaient de partout et il y avait une immense bannière avec l'emblème de leur Maison derrière la table des Professeurs.

« C'est beau, hein ? » Drago prit son bras. « Nous faisons partie de la meilleure Maison, après tout. Nous avons les meilleurs élèves, donc nous gagnons. »

« On gagne sans tricher, nous, » dit-elle alors qu'ils se glissaient sur les bancs de leur table.

Le proviseur était en train de faire un des discours sans queue ni tête et Hermione ne l'écouta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le total des points – quatre cent soixante-dix, ce qui faisait cent soixante points de plus que leurs rivaux les Gryffondors – et ils commencèrent tous à frapper leurs verres sur la table en criant. Elle regarda Potter et Weasley et leur sourit d'un air suffisant. Regardez ce qu'il se passe quand tu joues avec les règles, pensa-t-elle. Tu _gagnes._

Jusqu'à ce que l'impensable se produisit.

Dumbledore annonça qu'il avait quelques changements de points de dernières minutes. Pour Weasley, pour un jeu d'échec, cinquante points.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle à Drago. « Personne ne gagne cinquante points pour avoir gagné un jeu d'échec. J'en ai eu seulement dix quand j'ai - » mais il la coupa.

« Je ne sais pas. Tais-toi. »

« Pour Pavarti Patil, qui a utilisé sa logique. Cinquante points. »

Hermione se tourna vers Théo et le regarda et il secoua la tête, désemparé.

« Pour Harry Potter, pour son courage. Soixante points. »

Hermione commença à pleurer. Elle avait passé toute l'année à travailler et à gagner des points, cinq par ici, dix par là. Une année complète d'excellence et elle n'obtint aucune reconnaissance –La juste reconnaissance qu'elle avait _méritée._ – à cause d'une utilisation abusive des pouvoirs de LA figure d'autorité de l'école.

« Nous sommes à égalité, » la réconforta Drago en enroulant son bras autour d'elle. « Egalité, Hermione. Ne pleure pas. »

« A Neville Londubat, pour avoir tenu tête à ses amis, dix points. »

« Non, on ne l'est plus, » dit-elle. « On n'est plus à égalité, » et elle et ses amis virent avec horreur que les couleurs des bannières n'étaient plus vertes et argentées l'école entière, à part les Serpentards, criait de joie, heureux que les 'méchants' ne gagnent pas.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit Hermione, choquée.

« Tu pensais que la vie était juste ? » Demanda Théo et elle pinça ses lèvres.

« Plus maintenant. »


	3. Deuxième année, Partie I

**Hey ! Me voilà de retour avec le troisième chapitre : Deuxième année, partie I ! Vous aurez la seconde partie mardi prochain ) Comme toujours, les personnages sont a JKR et l'histoire est a Colubrina**

 **RaR :**

 **Will : Désolée si ma réponse paraissait sèche, c'était pas mon intention :') Et bien merci, c'est gentil de ta part )**

 **Guest1 : Merci !**

 **Ayano : Ahah, tu as vu ? Et ça va pas s'arrêter ! J'aime beaucoup quand Hermione a ce comportement là, ça change je trouve** **Merci pour ta review !**

 **Maxine3482 : Ben merci pour le compliment :D**

 **Math'L : Ca, je confirme ! J'ai du mal à le supporter maintenant ^^ Et si je me souviens bien ça ne vas pas tellement s'arranger… Je crois. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me souvenir des chapitres suivants, ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu la fiction… :p**

 **OoO-RED-OoO : Moi aussi, on peut enfin voir ce qu'ils ont ressenti tout au long de ces 7 années, et c'est une bonne chose je pense :')**

 **JustePourInfo : D'accord, mais pourquoi tu la trouve mal écrite ? C'est facile de dire ça, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu penses ça, tes arguments. Et si j'ai mis le rated « M », c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ils ne sont qu'en seconde année, il ne va pas directement y avoir des meurtres et une guerre. C'est une critique, à mon avis, qu'on ne peut faire que quand toute l'histoire a été publiée, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Attend, s'il te plaît, de voir comment cette histoire va évoluer. Mais je comprends quand même pourquoi tu as dit ça. J'espère vraiment que ton avis changera** **Et puis j'ai mis ce rated avant tout parce que, Colubrina, l'auteur qui a écrit cette fiction, l'a elle-même classé M )**

Hermione passa un super été. Elle eut une correspondance active avec Théo et Drago, et si ses parents furent quelque peu dérangé du fait qu'elle semblait avoir plus d'amis masculins que féminin, eh bien ils le cachèrent bien. La frustration causée par la perte de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons s'était évaporée, et quand Hermione reçut sa liste de livre elle fut prête à commencer une nouvelle année.

 _Je vais au Chemin de Traverse mercredi pour acheter mes livres,_ écrivit Hermione à Drago _. On pourra se voir ?_

Il sourit de son méchant petit sourire qui manqua à Hermione tout l'été quand il la vit chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme, puis il le changea pour un plus poli. « Hermione, voici mon père. Père, Hermione Granger. »

L'homme la regarda et elle eut la brève impression que son opinion sur ses aïeux était moins ouverte que celle de Drago, mais il lui tendit la main et dit, « Oh, oui. Miss Granger. La petite fille à Serpentard qui aime les gâteaux. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« C'est également un plaisir, monsieur, » dit-elle en prenant sa main, et il sourit.

« Où sont vos parents, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il et le sourire d'Hermione flétrit un peu pour quelques secondes.

« Ils sont Moldus, monsieur, » dit-elle. « Je suis Née-Moldue, et ils trouvent tous ceci un peu déconcertant donc ils m'ont juste déposé ici et ils viendront me chercher plus tard. »

« Mais c'est terrible. Vous devez nous autoriser, Drago et moi, à vous accompagner pendant votre shopping. »

« C'est si gentil, » dit-elle en trébuchant sur les mots, « Mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse. »

« La compagnie d'une jolie fille n'est jamais une contrainte, » dit-il. « Drago, offre-lui ton bras Avant de nous occuper de cette liste qu'on vous a envoyé, je dois faire une course. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Cela ne vous dérange pas, Hermione ? Je promets que je vous emmènerai chez le glacier quand nous aurons finis. »

« Je… Merci, « dit-elle en lançant un rapide regard à Drago qui semblait reconnaissant qu'elle ait accepté la demande de son père. Hermione pensa que seulement quelques personnes osaient dire non à cet homme.

M. Malefoy les dirigea dans une ruelle mal éclairée, qui donnait sur un magasin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : _Barjow et Beurk._ Malefoy père les avertit : « Ne touchez rien, » dit-il, « Tout ici n'est pas aussi 'aseptisé' que les jouets qu'ils vous donnent à l'école. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Hermione et il lui sourit avant de tapoter ses doigts sur le comptoir. Drago s'était baissé et regardait un tas de crânes disposés sur une étagère basse.

« Je veux un balais de course, » lui dit-il. « Cet imbécile de Potter a un Nimbus 2000 et je vais passer les essais cette année. »

Elle soupira. « Evidemment… »

« Il n'est même pas _bon, »_ Drago s'emportait et elle sentit que son père était en train de les regarder. « Il est juste célèbre. Une stupide célébrité. Tout le monde pense qu'il est intelligent avec son balais et sa cicatrice et… »

« Pas moi, » dit-elle en poussant son bras avant qu'il puisse prendre un des crânes. « Peux-tu arrêter ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de tous l'été et tu commences déjà à parler de lui. »

« Les enfants, » les apostropha M. Malefoy, « laissez-moi vous rappelez que ce n'est pas prudent de montrer que vous n'aimez pas Harry Potter quand la plupart des personnes le voient comme le héros qui a tué le Mage Noir…. Ah, M. Barjow. »

« Je l'aime bien, » dira-t-il plus tard à Narcissa. « Je ne m'attendais pas, tu sais, qu'elle soit Née-Moldue. Mais elle a la bonne attitude auprès de Potter et elle semble à voir du contrôle sur Drago. »

Il avait éloigné les enfants de lui et du vendeur et Hermione le vit donner une liste à l'homme qui venait d'arriver pour lui parler. « C'est _quoi_? » Demanda Drago et elle regarda ce dont il parlait.

« Une Main de la Gloire, » dit-elle. « Coince-y une bougie et toi seul verra la lumière qu'elle émet. Le meilleur ami du voleur. »

« Comment savez-vous ça, Miss Granger ? » Demanda M. Malefoy.

« J'aime lire, Monsieur. »

« Effectivement, » il regarda M. Barjow qui semblait impressionné. « Mais je doute que vos livres de premières années parlaient de la Main de la Gloire. »

« Non, Monsieur, » admit-elle. Mais elle ne développa pas et il sourit.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune fille a de meilleures notes que toi, Drago, » dit-il et son fils rougit sous son regard insistant.

« Quand vous serez diplômée, si vous continuez avec votre 'lecture', » dit M. Barjow à Hermione, « Considérez, s'il vous plaît, une proposition de travail de ma part. »

« Je pense que cette jeune fille a un futur plus brillant devant elle qu'être une simple assistante dans votre magasin, » dit M. Malefoy dédaigneusement et ce fut le tour du vendeur de rougir.

« Il t _'aime bien_ , » dit Drago, sidéré. « Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Le seul de mes amis qu'il apprécie c'est Théo et c'est juste parce qu'il est ami avec son père depuis toujours. »

Hermione roula des yeux et se tourna pour regarder un magnifique collier en opale. « Il est ensorcelé, » dit Drago et Hermione grogna.

« Je sais lire une pancarte, Drago. »

M. Malefoy annonça qu'il avait fini et se dirigea vers la porte. Drago passa du pote au jeune homme nerveux devant son père, et offrit son bras à Hermione d'une manière très formelle et la dirigea dans la rue sombre et louche.

« Venez avec moi, » dit M. Malefoy et lui suivirent et retournèrent à Fleury et Bott.

La boutique était remplie de monde à cause d'une dédicace. Hermione fronça le nez et se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour aller prendre ses livres. « Drago, » entendit-elle, « Va aider ton amie. Je vous retrouverai tous les deux à la caisse. »

« Je peux m'occuper de mes affaires toute seule » dit-elle, mais Drago prit les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Mon père m'a dit de t'aider, et si je ne le fais pas, il me rabâchera toute la nuit sur ce qu'est la courtoisie et que doit faire un jeune homme devant une fille de la haute et tous ces trucs. Laisse-moi faire. » Drago semblait boudeur et Hermione sentit embarrassée.

« Mais, Drago… » Dit-elle en essayant de récupérer ses livres, sans succès, « Je ne suis _pas_ une fille de la haute. Je suis moi. » Mais il refusa de lui rendre ses livres. Finalement, elle abandonna et le laissa tenir ses livres pendant qu'elle en choisissait d'autres. Ils laissèrent la première pile sur le comptoir et ils étaient partit pour en prendre d'autres – la liste des livres cette année était vraiment longue – quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la personne qui signait les livres. L'homme avait ses bras autour d'Harry Potter et posait pour un photographe.

Il était en train de blablater sur le fait qu'il allait être le professeur de Potter cette année parce qu'il avait obtenu un poste à Poudlard. Hermione se tourna vers Drago : Il avait sur le visage son petit sourire de serpent et regardait Potter qui essayait de s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'homme.

« Je parie que t'aimes ça Potter, non ? » siffla-t-il quand Potter se fut éloigné de l'écrivain. Potter rougit.

« Bien sûr qu'il aime ça, » l'enfonça Hermione. « Le célèbre Potter crée des émeutes de partout, même dans une librairie. »

« Laissez le tranquille, » dit une petite fille en fixant les deux Serpentards. « Il n'a jamais demandé tout ça. »

« Une petite amie, » se moqua Drago. « Regarde Hermione, Potter a une petite amie. »

« Elle est un peu jeune, non ? » Demanda Hermione en zyeutant la petite fille rousse avec curiosité. « Est-elle assez vieille pour aller à Poudlard, déjà ? »

« Je commence cette année, » Elle regarda le t-shirt Serpentard d'Hermione et renifla dédaigneusement. « Je ne serais pas dans _cette_ Maison. Je préférais mourir. »

« Pour ça, on peut s'arranger, » murmura Drago.

« Tu parles à qui, Ginny ? » Ron Weasley les rejoignirent et la ressemblance entre lui et la petite fille était indéniable. Le garçon regarda Hermione et Drago avec dégoût. « Reste loin de ces morveux, Gin. Ils ne sont rien d'autre que des problèmes. » Il leur sourit. « Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir Harry ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione qui roulait des yeux. « Il a besoin de livre lui aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé au shopping de Potter, pour être honnête, » dit Drago. « Bien que je suis assez surpris de te voir ici, Weasley. Est-ce que ta famille va se priver de nourriture pour un mois pour pouvoir vous acheter vos livres à toi, tes frères et à cette petite chose ici présente ? »

Ron voulut se jeter sur Drago, mais Potter l'attrapa par sa veste et l'éloigna.

« Ron ! » un homme costaud aux cheveux roux s'approcha. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione ressentit la soudain et naturelle peur d'un enfant qui vient de se faire attraper par un adulte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule. Le propriétaire de cette main était M. Malfoy, qui avait l'autre posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Elle regarda le clan roux avec un sourire confiant. « M. Weasley, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Je suis surpris que vous avez trouvé du temps pour aller faire les emplettes de vos enfants malgré la montagne de travail qu'il y a au Ministère. J'espère qu'ils payent vos heures supplémentaires. »

Il laissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione mais enleva celle sur Drago pour fouiller dans le chaudron rempli de livres de Ginny Weasley. Il y sortit un livre usé, haussa les sourcils et dit, « Evidemment que non, » soupira-t-il. « Si vous êtes partit pour être un déshonneur pour la magie, vous devriez être au moins bien payé pour… ça. »

« Nous avons vraiment des idées différentes sur la signification d'être un déshonneur ou pas, » répliqua M. Weasley.

« Apparemment. » M. Malefoy regarda le livre avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié avant de le laisser tomber dans le chaudron de la fille. « Venez, les enfants. Continuons de chercher vos livres et après nous irons choisir un balais pour Drago et puis je vous avais promis à tous les deux une glace. » Il s'arrêta. « Miss Granger, voudriez-vous également un balais ? »

Hermione répondit rapidement, « Merci, Monsieur, mais vous avez déjà été trop généreux avec moi avec votre temps et votre proposition pour la glace. Le balais, c'est beaucoup trop je ne peux… »

« Hermione déteste voler, » la coupa Drago. « Elle ne l'utiliserait jamais. »

« Toute personne sensée détesterait voler si elle était forcée d'utiliser les balais de votre école, » Lucius Malefoy s'était tourné vers Weasley père et dit, « Ils sont un _déshonneur_ et ils sont dangereux. Non, non, les enfants. Si je vous laisse retourner dans cette école sans un balai décent ma propre femme ne me pardonnerait jamais de mettre ainsi Drago en danger. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste lui acheter un balais, » protesta Ron Weasley et M. Malefoy se tourna pour le regarder avec un air curieusement poli.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Elle est _Née-Moldue_ , » dit Ron avec un plaisir vicieux, qui espérait clairement que le père de Drago arrêterait son parrainage en entendant ça. Malfoy père cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et puis regarda M. Weasley.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que vous aviez inculquez tant de mauvais préjugés à vos enfants, Arthur. Fascinant. Moi qui pensais que vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus bas. » M. Malfoy dirigea son fils et Hermione vers la caisse en continuant d'insister qu'elle pourrait plutôt aimer voler si elle essayait avec un bon balai. Pas un balai de course, non, pas comme Drago voulait, mais juste un bon balai. Elle continua de protester, de dire que c'était beaucoup trop pendant tous le chemin vers la boutique de balais mais l'homme acheta quand même deux balais : un balai de course et un simple balai, 'juste au cas où'.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione attrapa Daphné par une main et Pansy par l'autre et les tira dans un compartiment où les trois filles s'y affalèrent.

« Tu les a amenés ? » Demanda Pansy et Hermione acquiesça et se mit à sortir de son sac des magazines de mode Moldus.

« Merlin, que je les aime, » dit Daphné en s'approchant. Elle commença à feuilleter un Vogue avec un soupir de plaisir. « J'aimerais que ma mère me laisse en avoir. »

« Si mes parents me surprennent avec ça je serais punie jusqu'à mon mariage, » dit Pansy avec un petit grognement, « Mais _regarde ces merveilles._ » Elle s'arrêta devant la photo d'une femme en robe qui avait le haut brodé. « Je veux ça. »

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais y porter ? » demanda Hermione

« Hermione, tu rechercher tellement le côté pratique des choses que ça en devient ennuyant, » dit Daphné.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les trois filles cachèrent leurs magazines dans leurs sacs rapidement. Théo entra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » dit-il, suspicieux.

« Rien du tout, » répondit Pansy. « Comment était ton été, Théo ?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago passa un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du soir à Hermione.

« Ils ont volé dans une _voiture_ ensorcelée ? Des gens _les ont vus_ ? » Demanda-t-elle avec horreur. « C'est pour _ça_ qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le train ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'on les a renvoyés. »

Elle le regarda et soupira.

« Ils n'ont pas été renvoyés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Fait chiez, Potter, » dit Drago et elle acquiesça.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ecouter la Beuglante que Molly Weasley a envoyé Ron leur remonta le moral. « Même, » protesta Hermione, « Ils auraient dû être renvoyés. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« On a quoi comme cours après ? » Demanda Théo alors qu'ils étudiaient dans le parc.

« Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » lui répondit Hermione, et il regarda l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille.

« Hermione, » dit-il, « Pourquoi tu as entouré le cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs ? »

Elle lui arracha le papier et murmura quelque chose d'intelligible avant de le ranger dans son sac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Hermione en essayant de détourner la conversation en montrant un petit garçon qui prenait des photos de Potter.

« Je suis _bien plus_ intéressé par ces petits cœurs, » se moqua Théo. Pendant qu'il attrapait le sac d'Hermione, l'attention de Drago fut attirée par ce qu'Hermione avait pointé du doigt précédemment. Théo, avec un soupir, se redressa et suivit Drago, qui marchait d'une manière faussement nonchalante vers Potter. Le petit garçon était en train de demander à Potter s'il pouvait avoir une photo avec son _héros_ et avoir son autographe dessus. Drago commença à rire. Hermione s'approcha.

« Tu donnes des autographes maintenant Potter ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Sa voix était forte et résonnait dans le parc. Hermione ricana et Greg se dépêcha de les rejoindre, et ils regardèrent tous le visage d'Harry qui devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde. Théo ne fit que soupirer face à son ami. « Hé, tout le monde, » Drago leva encore plus la voix. « Harry Potter pose et fait des autographes pour ses fans ! »

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione. « Il est une célébrité. »

« Je croyais que tu les aimais, les célébrités, Hermione. » la nargua Théo.

« Je ne suis _pas_ une célébrité, » siffla Potter.

« Vous êtes juste jaloux, » répliqua le petit garçon. Hermione rit.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle commença à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. « D'avoir une mère qui meurt pour que je puisse vivre, ce qui me rappelle tous les jours de ma vie que c'est à cause de moi que mes parents sont morts ? Ou être célèbre juste parce que j'ai survécu ? »

« C'est la cicatrice, je pense. » Dit Drago. « Les filles aiment les cicatrices. »

« Pourtant, c'est moche, » contra Hermione.

« Va bouffer des limaces, Granger, » siffla Weasley.

« Fait attention, rouquin, » le menaça Drago. « Tu ne voudrais pas recevoir une autre lettre de ta mère. ' _Si tu dépasses encore une fois la limite d'un orteil…' »_ Mima-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un groupe de Serpentards plus âgés rirent et Weasley rougit.

« Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas une photo à Weasley, » suggéra Drago, « Il pourrait la vendre et doubler les revenus de sa famille pour ce mois-ci.

D'un cri de rage, Weasley sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers Drago.

« Pourquoi cette baguette est assemblée ainsi ? » Demanda Hermione en examinant la sienne. « Elle marche encore comme ça ? »

« Pas très bien, » répondit Théo en souriant. « La plupart des gens en achète une nouvelle, c'est plus simple. »

« Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Oh, il ne pouvait pas se la payer. » Sourit Théo.

Weasley rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Ca fait pitié. Dégage moi cette baguette de là, Weasley. Avant que je pense que tu es en train de menacer mes amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était leur nouveau professeur de D.C.F.M, débarqua et Hermione rangea discrètement sa baguette dans son sac.

« Des photos ! » S'exclama l'homme avec délectation. « Je vais en prendre une avec ton ami, Harry, et puis nous la signerons tous les deux. Ça vous va ? »

Drago ricana et lui, Greg, Théo et Hermione partirent en direction du château.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me battre contre toi, » dit Greg à Hermione. « 'Tu es responsable de la mort de tes parents'. Ça fait mal. »

« Elle est brillante, » approuva Drago et Théo rit.

« Ouais, tant qu'elle est de notre côté elle l'est. Fait attention qu'elle ne décide pas de _te_ détester, Drago. »

« Ça va pas arriver, » se rassura le garçon.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Hermione. » Théo fit partir un première année de la place située à côté d'elle. « J'ai une question pour toi. »

Elle soupira, et attendit qu'il continue.

« Je sais, » commença-t-il, « Que tu es une incroyable fayotte, et que tu organise tes notes en plusieurs couleurs avec des surligneurs. Je sais que tu te fais des fiches de révisions que tu relis toujours juste avant qu'on rentre en cours. Je sais… »

« Bref, » le coupa Hermione.

« Et j'étais très impressionné quand tu as gelé tous ces lutins après que Lockhart nous ai laissé nous débrouillé, toi, moi et Drago. Pas ce que j'attendais d'un homme avec tant, euh, d'expérience. »

« Tu vas venir aux faits avant le dîner ou bien ? »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » dit-il d'une voie complètement innocente, « C'est comment tu savais que le rêve le plus fou de Lockhart était de vendre sa propre ligne de produit pour cheveux. »

Blaise et Pansy commencèrent à rirent et même Drago la regarda avec un sourire pendant qu'elle fixait Théo. Elle attrapa son exemplaire de _Promenade avec les Loups Garous,_ récupéra ses affaires et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

« En toute impartialité, » dit Blaise, la voix haute, « Elle nous quand même fait gagner dix points grâce à son petit béguin. »

Hermione claqua la porte.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Explique-moi _pourquoi_ je dois aller voir les entraînements de l'équipe ? » se plaignit-elle pendant que Drago la traînait vers les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? » proposa-t-il ?

« Prends Pansy ou Millie si tu veux quelqu'un pour roucouler après toi, » suggéra-t-elle et elle s'arrêta. « Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

L'équipe de Gryffondor était déjà sur le terrain et se disputait avec Flint. « Oh, » Expliqua Drago d'un ton innocent qui voulait dire qu'il avait manigancé quelque chose, « Ils avaient déjà réservé le terrain mais on a eu une permission spéciale de Rogue parce que l'équipe a besoin de plus de temps pour entraîner leur nouvel Attrapeur. »

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je… Attends. » Elle s'arrêta encore une fois et le regarda. « Drago ? C'est toi le nouvel Attrapeur ? »

Il acquiesça. Il paraissait, bizarrement, à la fois nerveux et suffisant. Hermione fonça dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. « Je viendrais voir tous les matchs, » promit-elle. « Je suis si contente pour toi ! Drago, c'est _génial._ Tu dois être ravi. »

« Oui, » dit-il. Puis, sa voix devint nerveuse : « Mon père a acheté des nouveaux balais pour l'équipe mais… je devais quand même passer les sélections. Il les a achetés _après_ qu'on m'est intégré dans l'équipe, je le jure Hermione, je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je sais que tu ne les as pas soudoyé. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! » Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois.

Ils rejoignirent les deux équipes qui étaient en train de se disputer. Drago avait mis son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, droit devant Weasley, qui venait de remarquer les balais de l'équipe de Flint. « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est le nouvel Attrapeur. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à acheter ton passage dans l'équipe, Harry. »

« Drago a été choisis aux sélections parce qu'il est un super joueur de Quidditch, » dit Hermione, les yeux brillants de colère. « Et aucun de nous n'a eu à outrepasser les règles, contrairement à ce qu'a fait ton précieux Potter l'année dernière. »

« Personne n'a demandé ton opinion, sale Sang-De-Bourbe, » répondit sèchement Weasley. Il y eut un blanc, qui dura jusqu'à ce que Drago dégaine sa baguette.

Marcus Flint poussa le blond et bloqua l'accès vers Weasley. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, » essaya-t-il de raisonner le Serpentard. « Comment _oses-tu_ ? » Hurla Adrien Pucey, pendant que Drago criait également, « Tu le payeras, Weasley. » Malefoy essayait encore de s'approcher du rouquin, la baguette pointée vers lui, mais, pour une fois, Ron fut plus rapide : Il lança un sort à Drago.

Sauf que le sortilège se retourna contre lui et le frappa de plein fouet. Il commença à tousser. Il vomit une limace, puis une autre, puis une vague déferla. Drago se recula et se mit à rire. Même Hermione, qui juste avant essayait de retenir des larmes de rage, rit. Il rangea sa baguette, entoura Hermione de ses bras. « Je te vengerais quand même, » dit-il avec une voix étouffée car il avait sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Nous nous vengerons, » le corrigea-t-elle.

Un peu plus tard, au château, Hermione dit, « Je sais que certains… certains de notre Maison, ils… »

« Tu es l'une des nôtres, » la rassura-t-il. Il lui tendit un des gâteaux qu'il avait gardé de sa dernière boîte à biscuits. « La Maison avant les liens du sang. »

« Mais pourtant tu as déjà traités des gens de Sang-De-Bourbe… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Pas des Serpentards, » s'expliqua-t-il, « Et pas toi. » Il essaya de lui arracher un sourire en lui faisant des petites pichenettes. « En plus, c'est vraiment merdique que Weasley dit qu'il 'protège les Nés-Moldus' alors qu'il t'appelle comme ça. »

« C'est un con, » confirma Hermione. « J'aimerais que les préjugés sur le sang n'existent pas… »

« C'est juste une histoire de personnes qui se détestent depuis toujours. Regarde, mon père est un 'puriste', mais il t'aime bien. Alors qu'il ne donnerait rien d'autre qu'un regard dédaigneux aux Londubat, pourtant ce sont des Sangs-Purs. Les Weasley sont des traitres à leur sang, mais… Tu as entendu ce bâtard de rouquin. Même si on ne s'occupait pas du sang, on se détesterait quand même. »

« Donc il suffit juste de choisir un camp, » dit-elle en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

« Le Choixpeaux a choisi pour toi, » rectifia-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas que mon destin soit décidé juste par un chapeau, » murmura-t-elle.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione, Théo et Drago marchaient dans le couloir en riant. Hermione était en train d'empêcher Théo de regarder ses livres pour voir si elle n'avait pas entouré le nom de Lockhart de petits cœurs, quand il s'arrêta soudainement et dit, choqué, « C'est _quoi_ ça ? »

Ecrit sur le mur en grosses lettres rouges il y avait les mots :

 _ **LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.**_

 _ **ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !**_

« Quoi… ? »

Drago semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et attrapa Hermione et l'éloigna de cette vue mais elle avait déjà remarqué le chat pendu à côté de la menace.

« Drago, » dit-elle avec une voie basse. « On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose… ? »

« On ne doit pas être vus ici, » dit-il avec urgence, « Crois-moi. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, un groupe d'étudiants pressés arrivèrent dans le couloir. Au départ, ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer le mur tagué, mais un d'eux vit le chat et poussa un petit cri, ce qui fit arrêter ses camarades. Puis, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Rusard arriva, commença à s'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le chat, – Son chat – se retourna vers le groupe d'étudiants et dit, fébrile, « Qui a fait ça ? » En voyant Harry Potter, il le pointa du doigt et s'exclama, « C'est toi. TU à fais ça à mon chat, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as tué, sale petit… »

« Argus, » Dumbledore était apparu de nulle part et calma le concierge, qui était hystérique. « Prenez votre chatte, je vais l'examiner ailleurs. M. Potter et M. Weasley, suivez-nous je vous prie. »

Dès que le Directeur, le concierge et les deux Gryffondors furent partis, Théo et Drago emmenèrent Hermione vers les donjons. « Drago, » dit Hermione, alarmée. « C'était quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ? Qui est l'Héritier ? »

« Si on a de la chance, Potter, » murmura Théo.

« L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, » lui expliqua Drago pendant qu'ils rentraient dans la salle commune.

« Vous trois, » leur dit un septième année. « N'allez nulle part. Réunion d'urgence. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Donc, commençons par le commencement. »

Tous les Serpentards étaient rassemblés dans la Salle Commune. Vu qu'ils n'étaient que des Secondes Années, Hermione et ses amis étaient poussés contre les murs, les dernières années ayant pris les meilleures places. Une Septième année pris la parole :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pense être l'Héritier de Serpentard ? »

« Ça pourrait être _une Héritière._ » ajouta quelqu'un avec un rire nerveux.

« C'est quoi l'Héritier de Serpentard ? » redemanda Hermione à Drago. Ce fut Théo qui lui répondit.

« Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Un genre de mythe, vraiment. Je suis presque sûr que les derniers membres de la famille sont morts il y a longtemps, mais l'idée c'est que cette personne aurait les mêmes pouvoirs que Serpentard. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Fourchelangue. Et il déteste les Sang… Nés-Moldus. »

La fille qui dirigeait la réunion parlait encore. « Personne ne pense que ç'est mignon de laisser ce message sur le mur ? »

« Les autres nous déteste déjà bien assez,» balança un garçon de sixième année qui était assis sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

« Avec ces cons de Professeurs qui nous enlèvent des points si on les regardes bizarrement et toute cette histoire avec la Coupe des Maisons l'année dernière, qui serait assez bête de faire ça si c'est pour que les autres nous détestent encore plus ? » dit un autre.

« Je passe mes BUSEs cette année, » dit une fille avec une voix légèrement hystérique. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour un Héritier et une Chambre - »

« Personne n'a de problème avec les Nés-Moldus ? »

« Pas s'ils sont dans notre Maison, » intervint quelqu'un.

« L'Etude des Moldus n'est qu'une perte de temps, » dit un autre et un murmure d'approbation parcourra les Serpentards. « J'ai un problème avec _ça._ »

Drago lança à Hermione un vague regard désolé et elle secoua la tête. « Me regarde pas comme ça, » dit-elle, « Il a raison. »

« Vous voyez ? » Dit un étudiant placé près d'elle. « Même Hermione, notre Née-Moldue, pense que c'est une perte de temps. »

« C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas une idiote, » ajouta quelqu'un et une vague de rire retentit.

« Aucun Fourchelangue dans la Maison ? » dit la fille qui dirigeait la réunion.

« Je t'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure, mais c'est quoi Fourchelangue ? » demanda Hermione.

« La capacité de parler aux serpents. Salazar Serpentard la maitrisait. Le Mage Noir la maîtrisait. C'est… C'est pas vraiment considéré comme une qualité, c'est assez tabou comme sujet. » Répondit Théo d'une voix très basse.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Marcus Flint. « Parce que tout le monde va croire que c'est nous. »

« Faut pas qu'on se fasse attraper pendant qu'on parle aux serpents ? » suggéra quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, » admit la fille. « Gardez la tête basse, et on doit se protéger l'un l'autre.

« C'est toujours la même chanson, » s'énerva une personne, amère. « Si quelque chose va mal, c'est de notre faute. »

« Si le Mage Noir était toujours la… »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La semaine d'après, tous les étudiants parlèrent de La Chambre des Secrets et de l'Héritier. Les rumeurs courraient de partout, et l'école était partagée entre Harry Potter (« Ben, il a tué Tu-Sais-Qui. ») et les Serpentards (« Ben, ça doit être l'un de ces serpents, non ? ») Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches, et elle repoussa même Théo quand il essaya de l'arracher à ses livres. Finalement, lui et Greg firent ce qu'ils appelaient une 'intervention'.

« Tu dois arrêter, » dit Greg. « Tu vas te rendre folle. »

« Tous les exemplaires de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ont étés empruntés, » dit Hermione, frustrée. « Et j'ai laissé le mien chez moi. »

« Ce livre est le plus ennuyant au monde. Le fait que tu aies ton propre exemplaire m'horrifie, » dit Théo. « Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ? Te tuer par l'ennui ?

« Non, connard. » cracha-t-elle. « J'essaye de découvrir ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais que le livre en parle, je me rappelle du nom, mais je ne me souviens plus ce que c'est. »

Elle eut sa chance en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. La classe lutait difficilement pour ne pas s'endormir c'était le seul cours qui avait un fantôme comme professeur, et Binns pensait apparemment que les méthodes pédagogiques qui étaient utilisés au dix-septième siècle étaient encore utiles maintenant.

« Professeur ! » Elle leva la main et Théo laissa sa tête tomber sur la table avec un audible et dramatique soupir.

« Miss… ? » Binns semblait contrarié d'avoir été interrompu pendant son discours sur la Convention Internationale des Sorciers de 1289.

« Granger, monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je me demandais ce que vous pouviez nous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets. »

Les autres étudiants arrêtèrent de somnoler et la regardèrent.

« Miss Granger. » Le fantôme semblait irrité. « Ceci est un cours _d'histoire._ Si vous voulez étudier les mythes et le folklore je vous suggère d'aller à la biblihothèque. » Il fit une pause. « Ou peut-être le Directeur Dumbledore. »

Un rire nerveux parcourra les rangs des Serpentards de la pièce à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

« Mais, monsieur, » insista-t-elle. « La majorité des mythes sont basés sur des faits réels. La semaine dernière vous avez admis que… » Elle commença a fouiller dans ses papiers et Binns sembla étonné qu'elle ait pris des notes dans son cour.

« Oui, bon. » Il l'arrêta dans ses recherches. « Vous avez plutôt raison. C'est juste que… » Il regarda ses élèves et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Très bien. Mais ce ne sera pas dans la prochaine évaluation. Cela ne fait pas parti du programme. »

« Comme vous le savez déjà, Poudlard fut fondé par quatre personnes. L'une d'entre elles fut Salazar Serpentard. Lui et les autres fondateurs avaient des opinions différentes sur les personnes auxquels ils offriraient une éducation de sorcier. Il pensait que les Nés-Moldus devaient être exclus d'office. Quand il quitta l'école il avait apparemment surmonté ces divergences d'opinion mais la rumeur dit qu'il aurait laissé une chambre secrète qui ne pouvait être ouverte seulement par son vrai Héritier. Ce ne sont, bien sûr, que des bêtises. Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'on la recherche. »

« C'est quoi le problème ? C'est qu'une chambre secrète. » Demanda Lavande Brown qui était une des Gryffondors les moins intelligentes. « Cet endroit est rempli de pièces que personnes n'utilise. »

« Il y aurait un monstre dans cette chambre. Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des bêtises, mais la légende dit que l'Héritier serait capable de contrôler ce monstre et, avec son aide, il débarrasserait Poudlard de tous les Nés-Moldus. »

« Je savais que Serpentard était méchant, » dit Weasley, « Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui avait commencé cette histoire de sang-pur. Je ne serais pas dans cette Maison même si on m'avais payé. Je jure, si ce chapeau avait essayé de me répartir chez Serpentard, j'aurais directement demandé à ce qu'on me reconduise chez moi. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, » dit Hermione. Elle posa sa plume et fixa Weasley. « Je _suis_ Née-Moldue et je n'ai jamais eu un problème avec cette maison. »

« Pas encore, » Weasley lui sourit. « Mais maintenant que l'Héritier a ouvert la Chambre, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'un des tes camarades adorés se débarrasse de toi et de ces horribles cheveux. »

« Ce sera pas une grande perte, » murmura Potter et Hermione le fixa d'un regard noir également.

« C'est illogique et stupide. « Si Salazar Serpentard voulait tellement que les Nés-Moldus partent, pourquoi laisser un monstre dans une chambre pour qu'il sorte bien plus tard ? Pourquoi ne pas les tuer directement par lui-même ? »

« Miss Granger a mis le doigt sur le problème de cette légende, » approuva Binns. « Quand, nous les historiens, étudions les légendes, nous… »

« _Et_ , » continua-t-elle, « Quand l'école fut créé, les Moldus ne continuaient-ils pas encore à tuer sorciers et sorcières ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » réussit à placer Binns.

« Salazar Serpentard avait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir les Nés-Moldus en 990. Mais ces raisons ne sont maintenant plus vraies un millénaire plus tard. Les seules personnes qui ont été méchant à propos de mon statut de Née-Moldues sont les gens comme toi, Weasley. La Maison Serpentard à évolué dommage que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es brillante ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe. Elle lui sourit.

« Nan. »

« Tu veux venir voler ? »

« Non, » frissonna-t-elle.

« Théo ? »

« On y va. » Les deux garçons partirent en courant et Hermione fit un crochet par la bibliothèque pour voir si quelqu'un avait rendu un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre sur la Chambre dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler. Quelque chose d'important.

 **. . . . . . . . .**

Le débat sur si oui ou non Harry Potter était l'Héritier était toujours ouvert, et on pouvait deviner ceux qui le pensait ou non en observant les étudiants qui l'évitait dans les couloirs ou encore ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'asseoir avec lui aux repas.

Hermione ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, mais Drago avait décidé que Potter _devait_ être l'Héritier et il était à la limite de tenir un journal qui recensait tous les faits et gestes de Potter et elle dû endurer de nombreux moments ou Drago décrivait les journées du Gryffondor.

« Il est allé dans les toilettes des _filles_ , » dit un jour Drago la voix remplie de jubilation.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« Pour que je fasse attention à ne plus jamais aller dans celle-ci, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Celle où… Ou on a trouvé… tu sais. Il y a un grand panneau marqué 'Hors d'usage' sur la porte. »

« Oh, c'est celle qui est hanté. » dit tranquillement Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre. « Mimi Geignarde. Elle est morte dans les années quarante ou quelque chose comme ça et elle reste toujours là-bas.

« Je parie que Potter était là-bas pour trouver comment ouvrir la Chambre et relâcher le monstre, » dit Drago. Elle soupira.

« Est-ce que Potter parle Fourchelangue ? » demanda-t-elle. Drago grimaça. « Si tu trouves comment Potter peut être l'Héritier sans avoir la capacité à parler aux serpents, reviens me voir. Jusque-là, si tu veux parler de cette obsession qui devient franchement ennuyante, va voir Millie. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi excité pour un match de Quidditch, » dit Blaise en la voyant constamment aller vers la porte de la salle commune.

« Je pense qu'elle a hâte d'aller voir Drago jouer, » dit Greg en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. « Pourquoi le temps est toujours aussi merdique les jours de match ? »

« Nan, ça peut pas être ça, » se moqua Blaise. « Hermione garde tous son amour pour l'offrir au Professeur Lockhart. »

« Ta gueule, Blaise, » siffla-t-elle. Il lui sourit.

« Qui veut parier que, si on sort ses notes il y'aura plein de petit cœur de partout avec écrit 'Hermione Lockhart', » la taquina-t-il et elle rougit et attrapa la main de Greg.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle. « Je veux des bonnes places. »

Cinq minutes après le début du match elle commença déjà à regretter sa promesse d'aller voir les matchs. 'Fin c'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de choix. C'était _si_ ennuyant de les voir voler et cela semblait tellement dangereux, avec les Cognards qui volaient de partout. Bon, peut-être pas partout.

« Greg, » dit-elle, « Ce Cognard ne ferait-il pas une fixette sur Potter ? »

Le garçon suivit son regard. Greg n'était pas le meilleur étudiant de tous les temps, mais il aimait le Quidditch – _Adorait,_ même – et l'idée que quelqu'un trichait avec une balle ne le remplissait pas de joie. « Si c'est vrai, » murmura-t-il, « Personne ne va croire ce n'était pas nous. Même si on gagne… - »

« Les gens vont partir du principe qu'on a triché, » dit-elle en s'énervant. « Et c'est faux. C'est _faux_! »

« Personne ne nous croira, » conclue Greg, la voix si basse qu'elle avait du mal à l'entendre à cause des rugissements de la foule. « Ça craint. »

Les Gryffondors demandèrent un temps mort et Hermione s'accrocha au bras de Greg. Les deux amis regardèrent l'équipe adverse discuter pendant que leur propre équipe, qui gagnait soixante à zéro, les raillaient. « Ils essayent de décider quoi faire, » dit-elle et il acquiesça.

« Si ils déclarent forfait et demandent une enquête, on gagne par défaut, » dit-il. « Ils ne le feront jamais. »

« Ce jeux est idiot, » soupira-t-elle et Greg la regarda, ennuyé.

« Personne n'a été blessé. Pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant, » approuva-t-elle.

Le jeu recommença, et Drago grimpa en flèche dans le ciel. Elle put voir le Vif d'Or voler juste à côté de l'oreille du blond, mais il était trop occupé à se moquer de Potter. Elle cria son nom, mais sa voix fut perdue dans la cohue générale et elle frappa le sol du pied avec frustration.

« Regardez qui revient dans le jeux, » dit Blaise.

Elle eut un hoquet en voyant le Cognard possédé slalomer entre les joueurs pour frapper Potter, qui vola vers Drago le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Elle cacha son visage dans un des épaules de ses amis.

« Fait chiez ! » Entendit-elle. Elle regarda finalement vers le terrain pour y voir Potter. « Il a attrapé le Vif d'Or. _Encore,_ » ragea Greg.

« On a perdu, » ajouta brièvement Blaise.

« Je déteste ce jeu, » murmura Hermione.


	4. Deuxième année, partie II

**Ce chapitre commence directement après le chapitre précédent…**

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Qui ? »Théo passa à Drago le pichet de jus de citrouille et regarda Millie avec confusion.

« Colin Crivey, » répéta la fille. « Tu sais, le petit Gryffondor avec l'appareil photo qui suit Potter de partout. »

Théo jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et dit d'un ton plutôt sec, « Tu sais, on ne prête pas _tous_ assez attention à Potter pour savoir qui sont les membres de son fan club, Millie. »

« Bon, ben, il se dirigeait dans l'aile de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Potter – Qui devait faire repousser ses os après le match, tu sais, parce que Lockhart l'avait bousillé en essayant de ressouder ses os – et le petit se fit _pétrifié._ Comme le chat. »

« Ce gamin m'ennuie, » dit Pansy. « Je peux pas dire que je suis désolé, ce n'est pas comme si je me jetais sur lui et sa caméra tous le temps. »

« Il est impoli, » constata Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ça ne lui est jamais passé par l'esprit que certaines personnes ne veulent pas se faire prendre en photo ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il te dérangeais, » dit Drago avec un regard étrange. Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, Drago. Arrête avec ton délire de grand frère protecteur. »

Blaise eut soudainement une quinte de toux et Hermione s'arrêta de parler pour lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Finalement, elle continua :

« Il voulait faire une photo de chaque Nés-Moldus de Poudlard et il ne prenait pas 'non' pour une réponse acceptable. Ni 'Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressée', ou encore 'Dégage'. » Elle soupira. « Je crois qu'il a finalement percuté en entendant 'Si tu remets ce truc en face de moi encore une fois, je le détruirais en mille morceaux et aucun _reparo_ du monde ne pourra le réparer' »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit après ? » demanda Drago. Hermione rougit, il insista, « Dit-moi. »

« Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose du genre 'sale pimbêche de Serpentard', » répondit-elle rapidement. « Je vous ai dit qu'il était impoli. »

« Je l'ai entendu, » intervint Vincent. « Il a dit que tu n'étais qu'une sale connasse de Serpentard qui pense être meilleur que tout le monde. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, les lèvres serrées. « Oui, bah, » dit-elle, « Je suis peut-être une connasse, mais au moins je n'harcèles pas les gens pour qu'ils posent pour des photos qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire. »

« Et puis pourquoi tu voudrais être identifiée à une bande de Sang… de Nés-Moldus comme ça ? » S'offusqua Pansy. «C'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose en commun avec eux. »

« Exactement. » Hermione lui sourit. « Si il avait dit qu'ils voulait faire des photos de tous les Serpentard de seconde année, j'aurais peut-être été intéressée… »

« En parlant de Moldus…. » Intervint Daphnée.

« J'ai demandé à ma mère d'en acheter des nouveaux. » la rassura Hermione.

« Plus de Moldus ? » Dit Théo, sceptique. Les trois filles commencèrent à rirent et Pansy murmura entre deux rires, « Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, Théo. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quelques jours furent nécessaires pour que la pétrification de Colin Crivey et sa signification soient connus de toute l'école. « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, » se disaient les étudiants entre eux. « Les Nés-Moldus sont en danger. »

« Quelqu'un l'accompagne de _partout_ , »insista Drago. « Laissons les autres maisons s'occuper de leurs Nés-Moldus. Les Serpentards se protègent les uns les autres. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Hermione leur dit qu'elle avait décidé de rester au château pour les Vacances de Noël, Drago s'inscrivit également. « Bien que, » lui expliqua-t-il, « Si je ne te ramène pas chez moi pour dîner au moins une nuit, ma mère va être déçue…De moi. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

L'idée d'un Club de Duel intéressa tout le monde C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard qu'Hermione était intéressée pour une activité hors programme. Apprendre des sorts de manière abstraite était bien, mais apprendre comment les utiliser en cas de situation dangereuse ou sous pression était bien mieux.

Théo et Blaise râlèrent quand ils virent qui se dirigeait vers le Club et Hermione les fixa du regard.

Lockhart marchait à grande enjambées à travers la pièce. Sa robe se mouvait en tourbillon à chacun de ses pas, et Hermione put à peine retenir un soupir. Blaise la regarda et lui sourit ironiquement.

Rogue s'adossa contre un mur près des Serpentards et regarda l'autre professeur expliquer les règles du Club avec un sourire condescendant. Les deux hommes se commencèrent le duel en donnant par la même occasion une démonstration aux élèves. Rogue tenait sa baguette avec une confiance tranquille, alors que Lockhart ne faisait que du tapage. Hermione sursauta légèrement. Ce duel n'était pas un endroit pour faire son m'as-tu-vu, pourtant Lockhart ne faisait que ça. Quand Rogue lança « _Expelliarmus !_ », un jet de lumière écarlate projeta Lockhart jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle regarda son professeur de potions qui était tout sauf attirant avec un petit sourire en coin pendant que ses camarades de maison félicitait leur Directeur de Maison par des cris de joie.

Lockhart commença à bredouiller que le sort était très basique et que c'était un très bon exemple.

« Je crois que le petit béguin de quelqu'un vient d'être, euh… Ecrasé, » ( _Dans la version originale, jeu de mot entre 'crush' - Béguin et 'crushed - écrasé, battu._ ) murmura Blaise à Drago, qui regarda Hermione en souriant.

« Ce fut un duel très instructif. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'Hermione dit.

Les étudiants furent rapidement répartis en paires Hermione n'était pas surprise de voir que Rogue avait placé Drago et Potter ensemble. Quant à elle, il la plaça avec une quelconque fille de Gryffondor. La verte et argent donna à son Directeur de Maison un regard contrarié. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille : « Je serais plutôt ennuyé si je dois emmener cette petite abrutie à l'infirmerie. Soyez subtile, Miss Granger. »

Elle salua poliment de la tête la Gryffondor en face d'elle, qui la regarda et dit, « Je n'avais pas réalisé que des Moldus avaient été répartis à Serpentard. »

« Aucun ne l'a été, » répliqua Hermione. « Mais les sorcières, oui. »

« Maintenant, » disait Lockhart au même moment. « A trois, vous _désarmez_ votre partenaire. Un. Deux. Trois. »

Hermione eut la baguette de l'autre fille dans la main au même moment que le son 'ois' fut prononcé par l'homme. Elle se tourna pour regarder ce que faisaient ses amis. Potter cria ' _Rictusempra'_ en direction de Drago, ce qui la fit bouillir de rage. On ne fait que désarmer, vraiment ? Drago s'effondra par terre en gloussant bêtement. Il réussit tout de même à lancer un sort de danse à Potter, qui se mit à danser la gigue.

« Assez ! » Hurla Rogue, qui arrêta d'un coup de baguette les deux sortilèges. Hermione rendit sa baguette à son adversaire sans valeur. Elle commença à se diriger vers Drago, mais Théo la retint.

« Il doit le faire, » lui expliqua Théo. « Tu ne peux pas aller le protéger. »

« Potter… »

« N'a pas respecté les règles ? » Anticipa Théo en souriant. « Et ça te surprend ? »

Elle croisa les bras, frustrée, mais resta ou elle était.

« On recommence, mais juste Mr. Potter et Mr. Malefoy, » dit Lockhart. « Nous allons vous laissez utiliser, pour ce duel, ces sorts très inamicaux. Le professeur de D.C.F.M. prit Potter à part et commença à lui montrer quelques sorts compliqués qui impliquaient beaucoup de tournoiements de baguette. Pendant ce temps, Rogue murmurait des instructions dans l'oreille de Drago.

Quand le duel commença, Drago cria ' _Serpensortia_!' et Hermione, plutôt surprise, vit un énorme et noir serpent sortir du bout de la baguette de Drago. La bête se mit à ramper vers Potter, qui était pétrifié.

« Si vous avez peur, Potter, » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, « Je peux m'en débarrasser pour vous. »

« Laissez-moi faire, » intervint Lockhart. Avec un dramatique et ample mouvement de baguette, il projeta le serpent dans les airs. Quand il retomba par terre, il atterrit pile en face d'un garçon. Le serpent fit mine d'attaquer.

Puis Potter siffla quelque chose d'intelligible au serpent qui s'effondra. Hermione regarda Blaise, confuse, mais le garçon regardait déjà Potter avec une expression mesurée et froide sur le visage. Elle redirigea son regard vers la scène, au moment même où le garçon qui avait été sauvé du serpent hurla sur Potter et courra en dehors de la salle. Les gens commencèrent à s'éloigner de Potter qui semblait très confus également. Hermione sentit Théo prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Il _est_ un Fourchelange. »

Elle regarda Drago qui lui souriait, puis Rogue, qui répondit à son regard interloqué par une impénétrable expression. Il secoua sa baguette, et le serpent disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Maintenant qu'on sait que Potter est un Fourchelangue, » dit Drago, « Peut-on parler du fait qu'il est sûrement l'Héritier ? »

« Si on l'entendait se la ramener à propos de ça, » lui répondit Hermione en hésitant sur les mots, « Ou si on lui pose des questions là-dessus et qu'il nous dit… Mais pour ça, il faudra transgresser beaucoup de règles, et on devra s'introduire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et… »

« Comment pourrait-on faire ça ? » la coupa Drago.

« Il y a un moyen, » admit-elle. « Mais ça pourrait être dangereux… »

« Tu vas nous le dire maintenant ou demain ? » intervint Théo en roulant des yeux.

« Polynectar, » lâcha-t-elle. « Professeur Rogue nous en a parlé en cours. Très dur à faire mais si tu réussis, tu peux te transformer en qui tu veux. On se métamorphoserait en Weasley et sa petite sœur qui est toujours en train de regarder Potter et… Personne ne saura que c'est nous ! Potter nous dirait tout ce qu'on lui demande s'il pense qu'on fait partie de son fan-club. »

Théo opina. « On devra agir rapidement si je me souviens bien les effets de la potion se dissipent au bout d'une heure. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va trouver la recette ? » Demanda Drago.

« La Reserve de la Bibliothèque, » dit-elle. « Je demanderais la permission à Rogue pour… Je sais pas moi, pour faire des recherches supplémentaires approfondies sur les potions. Tu sais qu'il me la donnera. »

« Il t'accorde plein de faveur, » remarqua Drago.

« C'pas ma faute si je suis une bonne élève. » Dit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Merlin, » s'exclama Théo, « Fait attention, regarde ou tu jettes ce truc. Tu pourrais arracher les yeux de quelqu'un avec ça. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Des recherches supplémentaires sur les Potions ? » répéta Rogue en regardant la jeune fille avec un rictus.

Elle, Théo et Drago se tenaient en face du bureau du Professeur, et Hermione le regardait avec une expression innocente sur le visage, en tous cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait. « Si votre plan, Miss Granger, est de vous essayer à faire une potion d'un niveau avancé, j'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas prévu de voler les ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle et que vous n'allez pas faire cette potion sur quelques sols de toilettes pour filles.

« Je, euh.. » Commença-t-elle alors qu'il sortait une plume pour signer sa demande écrite.

« Je vais vous accorder une heure par semaine de travail dans mon laboratoire privé, » dit-il. « C'est dommage que je ne puis vous donner des cours de potion avancée dans une classe remplie d'élèves aussi bon que vous, mais le problème est qu'il y a très peu d'étudiants avec autant de talents et de détermination que vous, donc ce sera plus des cours particuliers qu'autre chose. »

Il secoua sa main vaguement en direction de la porte de sortie et dit, l'air irrité, « Partez, Miss Granger, et prenez vos si sang-purs prétendants avec vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous aider avec votre petit projet qui a piqué votre intérêt donc s'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas vous tuer. » Il fit une pause. « Ou de ne pas mettre mon labo en désordre. Je serais très contrarié de le trouver en moins bon état par rapport à celui qu'il avait avant. »

« Bon, » dit Théo pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction opposé au bureau de Rogue, « Je pense que nous savons maintenant ce qui le contrarierait le plus, ta mort ou le désordre dans son labo. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il détesterait pas mal la paperasse qu'il devrait remplir si je mourrais dans son laboratoire. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione laissa sa potion mijotée, et jeta un coup d'œil au laboratoire immaculé. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ferma doucement la porte et rejoignit Théo, qui avait été désigné pour 'l'escorter' cette nuit.

« Sérieusement, » murmura-t-elle, « Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un… garde du corps sang-pur pour m'accompagner partout pour me protéger de Potter. »

Théo la regarda et dit, « Ben, il vient d'être trouvé à côté d'un autre corps pétrifié, Né-Moldu évidemment, pendant que tu préparais ta potion, donc si, tu en as besoin. »

« Quoi ? » Elle le regarda, choquée. « Et il n'a pas été renvoyé ? Alors qu'il a été trouvé _à côté d'un corps_? Et ils continuent à le protéger…

« C'est l'Elu, » dit Théo. « Il s'est débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres donc… »

« Aucun corps n'a jamais été trouvé, » lâcha Hermione. Le jeune garçon se retourna et dit, la voix forte, « Pardon ? »

« Voldemort, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils n'ont jamais trouvé le corps. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est 'partit', mais plutôt qu'il a 'disparu'. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Les Vacances de Noël furent très agréables. Même si Potter et tous les Weasleys les avaient également passés au château. Elle continuait à faire sa potion en suivant scrupuleusement la recette Rogue, à chaque fois, la regardait aller et venir dans son laboratoire, sans rien dire, les yeux à moitié fermés. Le soir de Noël, Drago, elle, Théo et Greg allèrent dîner chez les Malefoy.

« Juste… Sois polie, » lui avait nerveusement dit Drago. « Père t'apprécie déjà, mais si ma mère décide que tu es… Sois polie, ok ? »

« Je suis toujours polie envers les adultes, » dit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Elle est capable de te botter le cul et de te dire d'aller te faire voir, » intervint Greg, « Mais les professeurs pourraient lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Même Rogue l'aime bien. »

« McGonagall ne m'aime pas, » le contredit-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que oui, » ria-t-il, « Tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard. »

Etre un 'sale Serpentard' était néanmoins un avantage dans le Manoir Malefoy. Mme. Malefoy fusa vers les garçons en s'écriant sur comment ils avaient grandis, avant d'examiner Hermione. Elle lui tendit la main et dit, « Bienvenue, ma chère. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon Drago. Je sais qu'il peut être un peu impulsif parfois et qu'il se met souvent dans le pétrin. »

Hermione serra la main de la femme et sourit, un peu nerveuse et dit, « Je pense que c'est plus Drago qui prend soin de moi plutôt que l'inverse, Madame. Il est comme ça depuis que je suis répartie et depuis il me laisse à peine hors de sa vue. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, » dit Théo d'une voix traînante. « Elle a menacé ce Weasley au moins une fois quand il se moquait de Drago et j'ai dut la retenir d'attaquer physiquement Potter au Club de Duel quand il avait triché et ensorcelé Drago. »

Hermione rougit. « Théo fait paraître ça pire que ça ne l'est vraiment. »

Narcissa ne parut pas contrarié du comportement décrit par le garçon, et lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de la Maison Serpentard pendant qu'elle les dirigeait vers une autre pièce. Hermione sourit légèrement et répondit, « J'ai un avis trop subjectif pour répondre, mais je ne peux imaginer être heureuse autre part. »

« C'est exactement ce que je ressentais, » dit Mme. Malefoy. « Bien que, vu que j'étais une Black, il y avait très peu de doute sur quelle Maison j'allais être répartie. »

Hermione lança un regarda rapide et confus à Drago, qui lui répondit. « Certaines familles sont plus disposées à une Maison plutôt qu'une autre. Maman vient des Blacks, et ils sont presque toujours répartis à Serpentard, comme les Malefoys et les Notts. »

« Et les Goyles, » ajouta Greg.

« Les Weasleys sont toujours à Gryffondor, » acheva Drago.

« C'est très rare pour une Née-Moldue d'être répartie à Serpentard, » continua Mme. Malefoy. « Quand j'ai entendu que la nouvelle amie de Drago était Née-Moldue, j'admets que j'étais un peu inquiète que certaines personnes ne vous fassent pas sentir la bienvenue. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Hermione pour rassurer la Lady. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas le petit sourire que s'échangèrent M. et Mme. Malefoy. « Drago a toujours été génial. Quelques personnes d'autres Maisons ont été… Pas aussi gentils mais tout le monde à Serpentard - »

« Il y avait ce garçon, » la coupa Greg mais Théo le reprit.

« Elle s'est occupé de lui, et après ça une demi-douzaine de Quatrième années ont fait la même chose. Tous ceux qui insultent Hermione récoltent ce qu'ils sèment On prend soin des nôtres. »

« Nous l'avons toujours fait, » dit doucement Lucius Malefoy. « Et nous devons continuer à le faire. Drago, pourquoi ne montres-tu pas à tes amis la vue du balcon arrière pendant qu'on attend que le dîner soit prêt ? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais un peu de temps sans la compagnie des adultes. »

Drago reconnue le congédiement, et il guida ses amis vers une autre pièce où ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus avant de spéculer sur Potter, si il était l'Héritier, et si il l'était, si quelqu'un le tiendrait un jour pour responsable.

Narcissa regarda Lucius. « Je dois te l'accorder, tu as plutôt raison. »

« Je savais que tu serai d'accord avec moi. Rogue m'a dit qu'elle est en train de préparer la potion Polynectar dans son laboratoire, et sans ses instructions.

« Ce n'est pas d'un niveau un peu avancé pour une Seconde Année ? »

« Assez, » répondit Lucius. « Apparemment les enfants ont prévus de se transformer en Weasleys pour découvrir si oui ou non Potter est l'Héritier de Serpentard. »

Narcissa ria, amusée. Le rire se répercuta jusqu'au balcon ou étaient Drago et les autres. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'origine du rire nerveusement.

« Tu ne vas pas les arrêter ? » continua Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que non. Leur initiative devrait être encouragée et ils ne peuvent pas se blesser : Rogue m'a dit que la potion était parfaite. Ils auront leur petite aventure et cela ne fera que les rapprocher.

« Tu es vraiment d'accord avec une Née-Moldue ? » s'inquiéta la mère de Drago.

« Oui, en tous cas avec celle-ci, » dit-il. « Tout chef de famille sait que parfois tu as besoin de sortir des sentiers battus pour avoir de meilleurs résultats. » Il se tourna vers sa femme. « Il lui a déjà donné un bracelet en verre pour Noël l'année dernière, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle s'assit, puis sourit. « Toi, tu ne l'avais pas fait si vite, je me souviens. Tu avais attendu qu'on ait treize ans. L'a-t-elle porté ? »

« Pas en public, » lui répondit son mari. « Mais il n'en a pas fait tout un plat, donc je pense qu'elle lui a fait savoir qu'elle appréciait le cadeau. »

« Je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux, » observa Narcissa. Son mari rit.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de ça, mon amour. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Après le dîner, Narcissa posa des questions à Hermione sur ses parents. La femme remarqua que petit à petit, au fil de ses questions, Hermione essayait de changer de sujet. Elle lui demanda malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de l'Etude Des Moldus.

« Oh non, » soupira Théo. « C'est partit. »

Narcissa cacha son amusement à l'entente de cette remarque. « C'est une perte de temps, » réagit la petite fille en grinçant des dents. Elle regarda la mère de Drago. « Je vous demanda pardon, Madame. J'espère que ce n'est pas un projet qui vous tient à cœur. »

« Pas du tout, » la rassura Narcissa. « Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous trouvez que cela est une 'perte de temps', pour reprendre vos mots. J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas forcé à prendre cette matière ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, » dit Hermione. « C'est une option, après tout, et aucun de nous l'avons choisi. Personne ne quitte le monde des Sorciers pour vivre avec les Moldus. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Lucius.

« Mais, » persista Hermione, « Les personnes comme moi rejoignent le monde Sorciers tous les ans. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas, » murmura Narcissa. « Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personnes comme vous rejoignent ce monde. »

Hermione la regarda, confuse alors que Drago s'étouffait avec son eau sur les paroles de sa mère. « Ça va ? » Lui demanda Théo. « Je vais bien, je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Vous disiez ? » Dit Narcissa à Hermione.

« Les ressources que l'école gaspille pour enseigner à des sorciers qui s'en moquent de savoir comment utiliser un téléphone Moldu pourraient être utilisées pour apprendre aux Nés-Moldus les coutumes Sorcières. Théo à essayer de le faire, mais il n'y a pas un livre que je peux lire sur ce sujet, et j'ai toujours peur de dire quelque chose de travers. Il y'a des règles pour _tout_ et je ne les connais pas ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais il y a un livre, » dit Narcissa en signalant aux elfes de débarrasser la table et d'apporter le dessert. « Plusieurs, mêmes. Je vous enverrai un exemplaire. J'admets que ce sera moins facile d'y apprendre vu que vous n'avez pas grandi avec ces règles.

« A moins que je n'ai complètement surestimé cette enfant, » dira plus tard Lucius, « La prochaine fois que tu la verras, elle aura parfaitement mémorisé l'étiquette. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

La potion, enfin prête, gargouillait allégrement. Hermione avait volé des uniformes à la buanderie de l'école, et les couleurs criardes des robes de Gryffondor ne semblaient pas à leur place dans ce laboratoire. « Tout le monde à un cheveux ? » Vérifia-t-elle, et Théo sorti deux cheveux de sa poche.

« Le premier vient du rouquin, et l'autre de sa petite sœur. »

« Et tu seras qui ? »

« Je serai votre guet, » lui répondit-t-il d'un air assez suffisant.

« Trouillard, » siffla-t-elle. « Tu penses que ma préparation n'est pas fiable ? »

Théo rit. « Vous deux, vous tirez les vers du nez de Potter. Moi, je m'assure que les Weasleys ne viennent pas vers vous. Chacun son job. »

Drago attrapa un cheveu et le laissa tomber dans sa fiole de potion, et grimaça à la vue du liquide bouillant qui commençait à virer à un or un peu orangé. Hermione, elle, attrapa le cheveu le plus long des deux, l'introduit dans sa propre fiole. La jeune fille observa la potion produire une légère écume, avant de tourner en un rouge foncé presque noir.

« Wouah, » dit Théo avec stupeur. « Jamais j'aurais pensé que l'essence de Weasley fille pouvait être si…noire. »

« Cul-sec ? » Proposa Drago. Hermione lui sourit, et avala le contenu de sa fiole. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec une légère incrédulité se transformer. Une seconde plus tard, une fille aux cheveux roux se tenait devant eux.

« Bon, » dit-elle. A l'entente de sa voix, Hermione eut un léger sursaut. « Ca a parfaitement marché ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Drago. Il avala sa propre fiole, et se transforma jusqu'à ce que Ron Wealsey se tiennent dans le laboratoire. « Je me sens vraiment bête, » murmura-t-il pendant que Théo lui tendait une robe de Gryffondor.

« Tu es beaucoup plus moche, ça c'est sûr. »

« Je commence à me sentir désolée pour cette fille, » dit Hermione après avoir enfilé sa robe. « Vous pouvez imaginer devoir porter cette couleur avec ces cheveux ? »

« T'as passé trop de temps avec Pansy et ces magazines de mode Moldus, » pouffa Théo. « Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour le style de mini Weasley, et va poser des questions à ce stupide héros pendant que je m'occupe des vrais exemplaires et que je les placent dans une position horriblement gênante. » Drago et Hermione le regardèrent et il haussa les épaules. « Si on peut pas les empêcher de faire des enfants, autant qu'ils le fassent entre eux. »

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur, et Hermione lui répondit avec une expression de dégout. « Tu es vraiment diabolique, Théo. T'essayes de me rendre malade ou quoi ? »

Il lui répondit par un sourire narquois alors qu'ils sortaient du laboratoire.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Rogue observait les deux enfants se transformer puis sortir de son laboratoire. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, comment va-t-il prendre le fait qu'une Née-Moldue a été discrètement prise sous l'aile de la famille d'un de ses plus importants partisans ?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Théo avait changé de direction pour neutraliser les deux Wealseys. Leur découverte, plusieurs heures plus tard, évanouis dans les bras l'un l'autre alimenta les gossips de l'école pendant de nombreuses années.

Drago et Hermione trouvèrent Potter près de la bibliothèque.

« Ah, tu es la, » dit-il à Drago/Ron. « Pourquoi elle est là, elle ? »

« Ma mère veut que je garde un œil sur elle, » répondit-il, l'air ennuyé. « Alors ? Tu penses quoi de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ? »

« D'abord, » dit Potter, avachi sur le mur, « Va ailleurs. »

« Non, » protesta Hermione en le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Tant qu'elle reste éloignée de Malefoy, tout ira bien pour elle, » répliqua-t-il. « J'adore ta mère, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois jouer le baby-sitter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'rester éloignée de Malefoy' ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« Ben, Malefoy est clairement l'Héritier. C'est logique, tu connais quelqu'un de plus sang pur que lui ? »

Drago/Ron regarda Potter avec dégout. « Je ne pense pas, mon pote, » le contredit-t-il avec prudence. « Il est pas ami avec cette Granger, là ? Pourtant elle n'est pas une sang-pure. »

« Rah, » Potter fit une grimace. « Cette lèche-cul. Tu peux le croire toi qu'il l'a invité chez lui pour Noël ? Je pari que ses parents ne supportent pas qu'il soit ami avec elle. » Il sourit, ravi par cette idée. « J'ai lu ce livre, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Né-Moldu est mort. Je me demande si quelqu'un va mourir, cette fois. Si ça peut au moins permettre à Dumbledore de se débarrasser de Malefoy. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione/Ginny.

« Qui d'autre cela peut-il être ? » Répondit-il dans un froncement de sourcil. « J'espère que Dumbledore renverra cette crapule. Je suis fatigué que tout le monde pense que c'est moi juste parce que je parle Fourchelangue. Et les voix dans ma tête. J'ai posé des questions à Pavarti là-dessus et elle m'a proposé de lire les cartes. Comme si le tarot allait m'aider. » Il soupira. « C'est tellement injuste. »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Hermione/Ginny. Potter la regarda.

« Qui a ouvert la Chambre la dernière fois ? » Reprit-elle.

« J'sais pas. Pourquoi t'es encore là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inamicale. « Tu n'as pas des choses de petites filles à faire, Ginny ? »

« Je pense que oui, » dit-elle et commença à partir.

Drago/Ron soupira, marmonna une excuse, et suivit Hermione.

« Bon, » dit-elle quand ils furent hors de la vue de Potter, « Ce n'est pas lui. Je me demande qui c'est. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

C'était dur d'apprécier le fait que toute l'école pensait que Potter était l'Héritier, quand Drago et ses amis avaient la preuve du contraire. « Je veux savoir, » se plaignit Hermione après avoir lu tous les livres qui parlaient de la Chambre des Secrets qu'elle avait pu trouver. « Qu'est ce qui peut pétrifier des choses ? » Demanda-t-elle, le nez enfoncé si profondément dans un livre que même les piques de Théo ne la dérangeait pas.

Drago arrêta de la suivre partout où elle allait quand tout ce qu'elle faisait se résumait à aller en classe et s'assoir dans la bibliothèque, entourée de livre. Après tout, il n'y avait eu aucune attaque depuis quelques mois. Ils pensaient que, peut-être, l'Héritier et sa bête s'étaient rendus compte que l'école était en 'alerte rouge'.

« M. Malefoy. » Drago leva sa tête du devoir qu'il essayait de boucler. Professeur Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur salle commune. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me suivre ? » Drago rentra ses affaires de cours dans son sac et rejoignit son parrain.

« Je comprends que l'amitié entre vous et Miss Granger est… spéciale, » commença-t-il.

« Ben… C'est l'une de mes meilleures amis, » avança prudemment Drago. « Mais il n'y aucun… arrangement ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rogue repéra Théo et dit, « M. Nott. Avec nous, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le dit-garçon vint vers eux, et Rogue les emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il les prévint, « Cela va surement vous faire un choc, mais Miss Granger a été attaquée, tout comme un autre étudiant qui n'est pas dans notre Maison. »

Drago resta bloqué dans l'encadrement de la porte en voyant Hermione, pétrifiée, sur le lit, avant de courir vers elle. « Hermione, » mumura-t-il. « Tu peux m'entendre ? C'est Drago. Je suis là, Hermione. Je suis juste là. »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci ? » Intervint Mme. Pomfresh en montrant un petit miroir de poche qu'Hermione tenait dans la main. Drago fit non de la tête. Elle regarda Théo, qui lui répondit de la même façon. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit de son amie puis s'assit.

« Hermione, » dit Théo. « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Comment va-t-on récolter assez de points pour battre ces Gryffondors sans toi ? » Sa voix se mit à trembler en prononçant la fin de la phrase.

Rogue les laissa tranquille pour quelques minutes avant de dire, la voix haute, « Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'aux donjons. Un strict couvre-feu a été instauré Les étudiants doivent rester dans leurs dortoirs, sauf pour les cours et les repas. »

« Je reste ici, » protesta Drago.

« M. Malefoy, » dit-il. « Vous m'avez informez que Miss Granger et vous n'avez actuellement aucun arrangement. C'était faux ? » Le garçon secoua la tête et Rogue continua. « Alors vous aller retourner avec moi jusqu'à votre dortoir. » Son ton s'adoucit, et il dit, « Si vous voulez envoyer une lettre à votre père sur ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il la reçoive. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le jour suivant, M. Malefoy était dans l'école. « Dumbledore, » dit-il en repérant le directeur. « J'exige une explication. »

« M. Malefoy, » dit Dumbledore, la voix douce, « Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ici ? » Lucius jeta un regard aux groupe d'étudiants présent dans le hall, qui ne faisaient même pas semblant de ne pas regarder. Dumbledore ne répondit pas. « Très bien, alors. J'ai été chargé par le Conseil d'Administration de suspendre vos fonctions. » Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin d'une de ses poches et le tendit au Directeur. « Tous est en règles, avec les douze signatures apposées. »

« Combien de personnes avez-vous dû menacer pour obtenir toutes ces signatures ? » intervint Professeur McGonnagall en les rejoignant.

« Aucune. » Lucius la regarda. « Je sais que vous avez l'habitude d'opérer en toute autonomie, Minerva, mais certaines personnes commencent à s'inquiéter quand plusieurs élèves sont attaqués et pétrifiés par un monstre. Un monstre que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé, et encore moins arrêté. Vous pensiez que vous pourrez cacher cela juste parce que toutes les victimes sont Nées-Moldues ? »

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé, Lucius, à quel point vous vous sentez concerné par le destin des Nés-Moldus, » dit Dumbledore avec un calme déconcertant.

« Vous avez toujours surestimé mes sentiments envers la pureté du sang, » répondit Lucius, dédaigneux. « Arrêtez de supposer cela juste parce que je ne partage pas votre opinion très étroite sur les traditions sorcières et la Magie Noire. Je sais très bien que la meilleure amie de mon fils est une Née-Moldue pourtant vous n'avez entendu aucun mot censuré sortir de ma bouche. Et vous n'en entendrez jamais. C'est une jeune fille que j'apprécie. Elle est également, d'après mes informations, allongée et pétrifiée sur un lit dans votre Infirmerie. »

« Vous avez pris Miss Granger sous votre aile, » dit Dumbledore, qui échangea un regard avec McGonagall.

« Vous pouvez prendre ça de cette manière, si vous voulez. » Lucius regarda Dumbledore. « En revanche, je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant. »

« Albus, » objecta McGonagall, « Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Il y aura sûrement une attaque quand vous ne serez plus là. »

« Si j'ai été suspendu par le Conseil, Minerva, je partirais. » Le ton de Dumbleodre était uniforme. « Pourtant, je ne quitterais jamais totalement Poudlard. »

« Très poétique, » dit Lucius. « Mais je suis beaucoup moins intéressé par vos ébauches de poèmes que par la santé des élèves présents dans votre infirmerie. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Drago, pour ne pas montrer sa peur pour Hermione, se vanta à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter que c'était son père qui s'était débarrassé de Dumbledore. « Le pire Directeur que l'école n'ai jamais eu, » disait-il, « Partial, incompétent et vieux. Peut-être que cette fois on aura un bon Directeur. »

En Potion, il essaya de ne pas regarder le siège vide d'Hermione. A la place, il dit à Rogue, « Peut-être que _vous_ pourrez être le Directeur, Monsieur. »

« Le Directeur est juste suspendu, » répondit Rogue, les lèvres pincées.

« Même, » persista Drago. « Je suis sûr que vous obtiendrez le vote de mon père, Monsieur. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient quand même laissé l'école ouverte. Qui sait quelle personne le monstre va attaquer la prochaine fois. » Il regarda Potter avec haine. « Peut-être toi, Potter. Peut-être que la prochaine cette chose va vraiment faire ce qu'il faut. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Elle ira bien, » dit Théo dans la Salle Commune. Pansy et Daphné feuilletaient des magazines de mode Moldue. « Elle ira bien, » répéta Théo.

« On a entendu, » répondit rapidement Drago.

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui est inquiet, » intervint Blaise.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Ça doit être Drago Malefoy, » dit une fille à une autre dans le couloir. « Ces Malefoys étaient proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu sais comment sont les Serpentards. »

« Non, » l'autre fille secoua sa tête. « Il n'aurait jamais blessé Hermione Granger. Il est comme à moitié fou depuis qu'elle est pétrifiée. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago s'assit à côté du lit d'Hermione. Il venait tous les jours après les cours et avant le dîner pour lui lire une partie de ses livres préférés. Mme. Pomfresh, qui ne faisait qu'insister sur le fait qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre, l'avait juste fait hausser les épaules. Il ne supportait pas ne rien faire quand il était assis là-bas.

« Hermione, » dit-il en posant son livre et en attrapant sa main. « Je… J'aimerais que tu sois là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et tu es seule qui peut m'aider. Mon père a envoyé un hibou à tes parents et leur a dit que tu étais malade et que les médicaments seront bientôt prêts. Dumbledore ne les avaient même pas informés que quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Il reposa sa main crispée, et fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la main. C'était d'un bout de papier.

« Basilique, » haleta-t-il en le lisant. « Bien sûr. Tu es vraiment, _vraiment_ intelligente. »

Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, cherchant Théo. « Elle avait deviné, » dit-il, à bout de souffle. « C'est une basilique. »

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Théo en voyant le bout de papier que tenait Drago. « Merlin, Drago. On aurait dû y penser avant. »

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Harry Potter, qui s'était caché dans l'ombre quand il avait vu Drago arriver.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Blaise lit le morceau de papier. « Est-ce qu'on doit aller chercher cette bête nous-même ? »

Drago roula des yeux. « T'es idiot ? Tu veux aller chercher une espèce de monstre mythique dans une chambre secrète ? Tu veux mourir ? On va le dire à mon père, qui va faire venir un spécialiste qui s'occupera de ce truc. »

« Imbécile, » mumura Blaise, qui paraissait pourtant soulagé.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Lucius Malefoy arriva, l'école était en panique. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers le bureau du Directeur. « Minerva, » commença-t-il, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui en sortit. « Albus. »

« Oui. » Les yeux de l'homme pétillaient. « Après avoir entendu qu'une nouvelle attaque était arrivé, on m'a demandé de revenir ici. Apparemment, personne n'a été capable de trouver un remplaçant et Professeur McGonnagall avait refusé de prendre ma place. »

« Comme c'est loyal, » dit Lucius avec reniflement dédaigneux. Alors je dois donner mes informations à vous au lieu d'elle. Mon fils m'a expliqué que son amie, Miss Granger, faisait des recherches sur la bête et qu'elle avait découvert que c'était le Basilique. Je suis sûr, Albus - »

« Oui, Lucius. » Dumbleodre s'assit tranquillement. « Je suis au courant. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi rien n'a été fait ? »

« Mais quelque chose a été fait. Le monstre a été tué. »

« Et vous savez qui a ouvert la Chambre de Secrets ? »

« En effet. » Dumbledore se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et regarda son interlocuteur. « Le même homme qu'il y'a cinquante ans. Voldemort. Cette fois, en revanche, il a utilisé un journal enchanté pour ensorceler une jeune fille innocente pour lui faire faire le sale boulot. »

« Une histoire plausible, » dit Lucius. « Donc une élève a ouvert la Chambre et vous dites que c'était parce qu'elle a été possédée par un homme qui a disparu depuis plusieurs années ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis, oui. »

« Et cette élève, cette fille innocente jeune fille qui a ouvert la Chambre et libéré un monstre, je dois supposer que vous ne prévoyez pas de la punir ? » Lucius Malefoy paraissait furieux.

« Je pense que avoir été possédé par Voldemort est déjà une punition en soi, Lucius. »

« Aurais-je tort si je pense que cette fille fait partie de vos précieux Gryffondors, Albus ? Un enfant de l'Ordre, peut-être ? »

« Lucius, je suspecte que vous savez exactement de quel enfant je parle. » Dumbledore s'approcha de lui. « Heureusement, elle a été sauvée par son frère et un autre élève, et par chance, le journal qui l'a possédé a été détruit. Si le monde savait que la fille d'une famille de Sang-Purs connue s'est mis à tuer les Nés-Moldus, et bien, cela aurait discrédité son père et son travail pour la protection des Nés-Moldus, sans parler de son travail ou il essaye de trouver des artefacts de Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y eut une longue pause.

Lucius, stupéfait, dit, « Ceci n'est pas terminé. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Si d'autres affaires d'école de Tom Jédusor venaient à être trouvées dans les mains d'un de mes élèves, je saurais exactement où trouver la réponse, Lucius. Aller voir votre petite protégée à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de savoir que vous avez été l'acteur de sa malchance. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Je suis désolé, mon enfant, » dit Lucius en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage. Hermione cligna des yeux, confus. Drago se tenait derrière son père, nerveux. « Nous sommes en guerre, une guerre froide, et je n'ai jamais voulu que vous en soyez victime. »

« Je… » Elle essaya d'organiser ses pensées. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, Monsieur. »

« Toutefois, j'insiste pour que vous les acceptiez. »

« Je… » Elle regarda Drago, qui mordit sa lèvre et haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle.

« Et vous viendrez passer quelques semaines dans notre manoir, cet été, » ajouta Lucius. « Daphné et Théo seront là également. »

« Je... Cela me ferait plaisir. »

Lucius accompagna les enfants jusqu'au train, une main reposant sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il fixa Dumbledore du regard, qui le lui répondit pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers les vacances d'été.

 _ **Salut, tout le monde ! Vraiment désolée que vous avez dû attendre une semaine de plus pour ce chapitre. Heureusement, j'ai eu mon ordinateur hier, mais malheureusement, j'ai perdu toutes mes données. Je dois retraduire tous les chapitres… je vais essayer de ne pas avoir de retard. Bref, je vous préviens maintenant, je pars en vacances dans deux semaines, pour deux semaines ^^ Donc je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais publier les chapitres à ce moment-là. Je vous tiens au courant. Axelle.**_


	5. Troisième année, partie I

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est à Colubrina.**

 **Pour ceux qui avait lu le demi-chapitre 5 que j'ai posté, j'ai supprimé le demi-chapitre et je vais le poster en entier.**

 **Juste en indication la troisième année est en deux parties, la quatrième année en trois parties, la cinquième en quatre parties, la sixième en trois, la septième année en quatre parties. Il y aura un épilogue, plus une FAQ, je pense, pour conclure tout ça. Et je vais poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, maintenant ) Bonne lecture :D**

Les vacances d'été passées chez les Malefoys furent extraordinairement drôles. Hermione et Daphné ont feuilleté des magazines de mode Moldus toutes les nuits, cachées sous les couvertures. Elles se sont moqué de Théo et Drago quand ils montaient leur balais, et Narcissa Malefoy les avait emmenés au coiffeur, leur avait offert une manucure, et leur avait ensuite proposé de manger dans un restaurant le midi. C'était une 'journée entre sorcières', où la femme les avait fièrement présentées à ses amis. Hermione avait eu peur quand un des amis de Narcissa avait dit, « Je connais évidemment la famille Greengrass, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu parler de la famille Granger. »

« Oh, » lui expliqua Narcissa, un verre de vin à la main. « Hermione est Née-Moldue. C'est la première Née-Moldue répartie à Serpentard en – Mon dieu, depuis très longtemps. C'est la meilleure élève de leur promotion, vous savez. Lucius et moi l'adorons. »

« Vous avez toujours su trouvé les meilleurs éléments, Narcissa, » l'avait flatté son amie en souriant aux deux jeunes filles.

« Est-ce que tu l'apprécie ? » demanda Daphné pendant leur dernière nuit au Manoir.

« Bien sûr que je l'apprécie, » murmura Hermione. « On est amis depuis la première année. »

« Oui, oui. Mais est-ce que tu _l'aime bien_? » Insista son amie. « Parce que ses parents, eux, t'apprécient beaucoup. »

« Et en quoi c'est important ? » dit Hermione.

« C'est important, » s'exclama Daphné. « Crois-moi, c'est important. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Et toi, alors ? » Contra Hermione. « Est-ce que tu aimes Théo ? »

« J'sais pas. » Daphné posa le magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains. « 'Fin, je veux dire, oui je l'aime bien, mais sa mère est morte et son père était un… Je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents soient d'accord, tu comprends ? Mais ils me laissent venir ici, alors pourquoi pas ? Ou peut-être qu'ils pensaient que ses parents avaient pensé à moi pour Drago… Enfin ça reviendrait au même. Tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment, » confessa Hermione dans un soupir. Elle avait lu tous les livres que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait envoyés, les avait tellement étudiés du début jusqu'à la fin qu'elle les connaissait presque par cœur, mais elle avait du mal avec toutes les subtilités des sang-purs. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'avait pu être le père de Théo. « Nous ne sommes que des enfants, de toute façon. »

Daphné secoua la tête. « Si mes parents ne l'aiment pas il n'y a aucun intérêt à… Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options, tu sais. »

« En parlant d'options, lesquelles vas-tu choisir ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de changer de sujet. « Je n'arrives pas à me décider mais je pense prendre Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes. »

« Bien sûr que tu y pense. » Daphné se remit à feuilleter son magazine. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces chaussures ? »

« Elles paraissent inconfortables, » répondit Hermione en fronçant le nez. « Et elles sont violettes. Et ces talons. Comment on peut marcher avec ça ? »

« Ce sont des Vivienne Westwood, » soupira Daphné. « Comment peut tu être la protégée de Narcissa Malefoy et montrer si peu d'intérêt pour les vêtements ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Je connais un secret, » dit Pansy d'une voix chantante alors qu'ils étaient dans le train.

« Quoi ? » Blaise leva la tête vers elle.

« Potter a fait envoler sa tante. Magie accidentelle. »

« Il est pas un peu vieux pour avoir ce genre d'accidents ? » rigola Drago, qui en profita pour admirer Pansy dans son petit haut serré. « C'est comme mouiller son pantalon ou quelque chose comme ça Ça va si tu as deux ans mais c'est un peu embarrassant à cet âge-là. On pensait que l'Elu pouvait faire preuve de plus de self-control. »

« Apparemment non. » Pansy donnait l'impression qu'elle se pavanait devant son regard.

Daphné, qui regardait Hermione, tendit à Pansy une robe. « Tu devrais enfiler ça avant que quelqu'un remarque que tu n'as pas ton uniforme. Tu ressembles à une trainée. »

« Est-ce qu'il a été renvoyé ? » Hermione leva la tête de son livre d'Arithmancie. « S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un me dise qu'il a été renvoyé. »

« Hermione, » dit Daphné. « Dis à Pansy quelle ressemble à une trainée. »

« Hein ? » Hermione regarda Pansy. « C'est autorisé par le règlement ? »

Pansy roula des yeux. « Non, petite suiveuse de règles. »

« C'est mignon, » dit simplement Hermione en replongeant dans son livre. Pansy rit. Mais son rire fut interrompu par un fort miaulement qui venait de la cage située aux pieds d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Blaise.

« J'ai un chat, » dit Hermione, un peu sur la défensive. « Quand je suis allé acheter mes livres. Il semblait solitaire. »

Blaise s'approcha et enleva la couverture posée sur la cage et commença à se moquer. « C'est le chat le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu. C'est quoi son nom ? Tête Hideuse ? »

« Arrêtes ! » Cria Hermione, s'agenouillant pour remettre la couverture en place. « Il s'appelle Pattenrond. Tu vas le blesser. En plus, je pense qu'il est magnifique. »

« Vu que tu aimes le haut de Pansy, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies un bon goût, » dit Daphné.

« Eh ! J'aime le haut de Pansy ! » Intervint Drago.

« Evidemment, » murmura Daphné.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le train commença à ralentir, pour s'arrêter d'un coup.

« J'sais pas, » dit Drago. « Peut-être que Potter a fait atterrir une voiture volante sur la voie ferré ? »

Pansy ricana, et Hermione regarda ce qui se passait dehors : Un brouillard noir entourait le train, et la jeune fille frissonna. Soudainement, les lumières qui éclairaient le wagon s'éteignirent.

Elle se mit à chercher la main de Drago, qui l'attrapa. Hermione sentit que quelqu'un venait de sortir une baguette, et elle murmura, « On va avoir des problèmes si t'utilises la magie, tu le sais ça ? »

« Même si on fait que rallumer la lumière ? » Demanda Pansy, qui essayait de camoufler le tremblement de sa voix.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront enfreindre les règles comme le font les Gryffondors ? » Contra Hermione. Les autres personnes présentent dans le wagon acquiescèrent à ces paroles. Avant que Pansy ne puisse répliquer, les lumières revinrent, et le train s'était remis à rouler. Drago retira sa main de celle d'Hermione d'un coup sec.

Alors qu'ils parlaient et se racontaient leur été, ils entendirent Neville Londubat qui racontait, la voix tremblante, comment un Détraqueur (« Il y a _quoi_ dans le train ? » Avait sifflé Hermione à Théo.) s'était introduit dans leur wagon et que Potter s'était évanoui. « C'était horrible, » se confiait Neville. Les yeux de Drago se mirent à briller d'une lumière malveillante. « J'ai crus que je ne serais plus jamais heureux de ma vie. »

« Ne vas pas te battre avec lui, » lui murmura Hermione.

Pansy lui sourit avant de lui dire, « T'es une de ses protectrices maintenant, Hermione ? Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais devenue une des fans de Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas une de ses fans, » s'offusqua Hermione. « J'aimerais juste passer une année sans entendre toujours parler de Potter. »

« Trop tard, » intervint Blaise, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle au même moment où Drago, flanqué de Greg et Vincent. Ils se dirigèrent vers Potter, et commencèrent à se moquer de lui, Pansy derrière eux. Hermione soupira.

« Allez, » dit Théo, « Allons-nous installer et on pourra parier sur qui va entrer dans notre Maison cette année. »

Les jumeaux Weasley, cette année, se retinrent de huer tous les enfants, et peut après des groupes de premières années se formèrent au bout de chaque tables, dont la petite sœur de Daphné. Dumbledore commença son habituel et interminable discours de début d'année.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » dit Daphné, « La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite. »

« Il y a un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » s'exclama Hermione en regardant la Grande Table où un homme mince portant une vieille robe s'assit avec les autres professeurs, où était également assis Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse.

Daphné haussa les épaules. « C'est pas surprenant. »

« On dirait qu'ils l'ont trouvé dans les caniveaux, » Intervint Théo. « Je devine que personne ne va avoir un béguin pour celui-ci, cette fois. »

Hermione lui frappa son épaule et Théo sourit.

« Rogue ne l'aime pas, » observa la jeune fille. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder leur Directeur de Maison. Il était en train de fixer du regard le nouvel enseignant avec un air de dégoût total.

« Non, » approuva Greg. « Il ne l'aime pas du tout. Je me demande pourquoi. »

« Ce que je me demande, » dit Hermione en attrapant un morceau de pain, « C'est pourquoi le Ministère a posté des gardiens de prisons suceur d'âmes autour de l'école. »

« Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? » Pansy se pencha vers elle, un sourire ravi sur le visage. « Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »

« Qui ? »

« Bon, » dit-elle, enchantée de pouvoir parler de ragots à Hermione. « C'est un meurtrier. Treize personnes en un seul sort. Il a été envoyé en prison sans un procès, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Et en plus, c'est le parrain de Potter. »

« Fais confiance à Potter pour avoir un meurtrier comme parrain, » marmonna Drago.

« Vas-tu ARRETER ? » S'énerva Hermione. « Je vais commencer à croire que tu as le béguin pour cet imbécile si tu continues à parler de lui dès que l'occasion se présente. »

Drago rougit pendant que Théo et Greg se moquait de lui suite aux paroles de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de grave, » rajouta Hermione.

« Bref, » dit Pansy en fixant Hermione d'un regard noir. « Il était apparemment obsédé par Potter, même en prison. Il n'arrêtait pas de bredouiller, 'Il est à Poudlard, il est à Poudlard maintenant,' donc ils pensent qu'il va finir ici pour essayer de le tuer. »

« Est-ce que Dumby vient de dire que le _Garde-Chasse_ est maintenant le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » S'éxclama Vincent, qui préférait écouter le discours plutôt que les rumeurs sur Potter et ce mystérieux et dangereux criminel. « Un pauvre mec et un domestique ? Ils se foutent de nous ? »

Hermione était trop occupée à regarder Rogue pour répondre Il fixait le Professeur Lupin avec une véhémence qui lui faisait peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago mima un évanouissement au petit-déjeuner pour provoquer les rires. Le fait que Potter était tombé dans les pommes continuait à l'amuser. « Une année, » murmura Hermione. « On pourrait pas avoir une année qui n'est pas concentrée sur Harry Potter ? »

« Potter, » appela Pansy alors que le garçon rentrait dans la Grande Salle, « Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! »

Drago lui sourit, joyeux, et Hermione roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir avec Daphné.

« Donc j'ai lu un peu, » commença-t-elle. Théo grogna légèrement.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'était pas _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , » dit-il.

« En fait c'était sur les Détraqueurs, » continua Hermione. « On a besoin d'apprendre à lancer un sort appelé 'Patronus' pour nous défendre contre eux. »

« Et pourquoi devrait apprendre à nous battre contre eux ? » Demanda Théo.

« Ecoute, » dit Hermione. « Si il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école, j'essaierais de trouver un moyen pour se défendre contre CA. » Il frémit en entendant le mot 'loup-garou'. « L'année dernière c'était un Basilic, cette fois ce sont les Détraqueurs. Au moins cette année on sait contre quoi son se bat. »

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que le sort du 'Patronus' n'est pas prévu dans le programme scolaire ? » Demanda ironiquement Théo. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Très bien, » céda-t-il, « Mais juste parce que je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau. Va découvrir la formule à lancer pour ce 'Patronus' et Daph et moi le travaillerons avec toi, ok ? »

« Pourquoi on est d'accord avec elle ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Parce que c'est moi qui te fournis tes 'Vogues' ? »

« Deal, » dit Daphné dans un inaudible soupir.

 **. . . . . . . . .**

« Hermione. » C'était Greg, qui était tout pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione et le garçon s'approcha d'elle.

« Je crois que tu devrais venir, » dit-il seulement. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et le suivit.

Quand elle remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient petit à petit de l'infirmerie, elle dit, nerveuse, « Greg… ».

Quand elle vit Drago, sans sa robe de sorcier, avec un T-Shirt blanc à moitié recouvert de sang, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Madame Pomfresh était en train de faire un bandage sur le bras du jeune garçon. « Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-elle et Greg se mit à rire.

Elle se tourna pour lancer à ce dernier un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a été attaqué par le grand méchant monstre du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » Pansy renifla. « N'est-ce pas Draky ? »

« Draky ? » Hermione regarda la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Drago. « Ce n'est pas le résultat d'une bagarre avec Potter ? » S'assura-t-elle.

« Non, » bredouilla-t-il. « Et ça fait vraiment mal. Tu pourrais être compréhensive. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, la voix un peu coupable. « Je pensais que tu t'étais encore battu avec Potter. Tu vas bien ? Dus moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Drago se lança dans une longue tirade sur le fait qu'il était totalement innocent, qu'il suivait juste les instructions, et critiqua le professeur. (« Non mais, quel genre de professeur montre des bestioles dangereuses à des élèves de Troisième Année ? ») Hermione arrêta de s'inquiéter quelques minutes en écoutant l'histoire assez nébuleuse Il allait bien.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi cette option, de toutes façons ? » Demanda-t-elle quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre enfin son souffle. « Je veux dire, t'as envie de travailler dans un zoo ou quoi, plus tard ?

« J'aurais dû prendre quoi, d'après toi ? » Gémit-il. Elle roula des yeux.

« J'sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Runes ? » Proposa-t-elle. « Ou alors l'Arithmancie. »

« On n'est pas tous aussi bosseurs que toi, » dit Pansy.

« Je savais pas que le professeur était le garde-chasse, » se défendit Drago. « L'année dernière, c'était un autre professeur. Un bon. Hagrid est une menace. Tu savais qu'il pensait que c'était _drôle_ qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir nos livres ? _Drôle_ ! Nous donner un livre qui mord ! »

« Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione à Greg.

Le garçon fit oui de la tête. « Vincent et moi étions juste à côté cette bête l'a vraiment attaqué, » confirma-t-il. « Il a dit quelque chose d'un peu grossier et - »

« Drago, » dit Hermione dans un soupir. « En fait, t'as essayé de faire le con, non ? »

« C'est un animal, » bredouilla-t-il. « Je m'amusais, c'est tout. Je vais prévenir mon père. »

C'est ridicule de montrer des animaux si dangereux en classe, » lui accorda Hermione. « Fait un bonjour de ma part à ton père, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Drago, qui regardait Pansy avec un air de fausse souffrance.

« Je crois que je vais retourner faire mes devoirs, » dit Hermione.

« D'accord, » dit Drago. « Je te vois plus tard ? »

« Ouais. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago se promenait en Potions, son bras en écharpe, Vincent et Greg derrière lui. « Oh, Drago, ça te fait encore mal ? » Couina Pansy.

Hermione se tendit, se tourna vers Blaise, qui était son partenaire de potion ce trimestre, et demanda, « Quelle page ? »

Le garçon regarda Pansy, qui léchait les bottes de Drago. Il fronça les sourcils mais commença à feuilleter les pages du livre de Potion.

« Professeur, « dit Drago, la voix mielleuse. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour couper mes racines. »

« Je vais t'aider, Drago, » geignit Pansy.

« Weasley, allé aider M. Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, » ordonna Rogue.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, » murmura Weasley qui commença tout de même à couper les racines.

« Est-ce qu'il avait le bras en écharpe, ce matin ? » Demanda Hermione à Blaise. « Parce que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. »

Blaise introduit leur racines dans le chaudron et répondit, « Je suis pas sûr, »

« Elle ne fait que l'encourager, » siffla Hermione.

« A moins que tu veuille que les autres pensent que ça te dérange, » murmura-t-il, « Je la fermerai à ta place. »

« Monsieur, » geignit Drago. « Weasley a fait exprès de mal couper mes racines. »

Hermione du cacher un sourire. Même si elle pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'encourager à continuer de se plaindre pour son bras, elle aimait toujours le regarder embêtez le duo rouge et or.

« Weasley, échangez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy, » dit Rogue. Le rouquin les lui passa brutalement.

« Non, » murmura Hermione, « Je m'en moque, je veux dire. C'est juste… Tu sais comment est Drago. »

« Monsieur, » gémit encore Drago. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour éplucher ma Figue Abyssinienne. »

« Potter. » Rogue ne donna pas d'autre instructions et Hermione, qui épluchait délicatement le sien, regarda l'Elu arracher la peau de la figue, puis la lui jeter pratiquement au visage.

« Bien. » Blaise essuya ses mains et la regarda, et dit si rapidement qu'elle eu du mal à le comprendre, « Théo-Daphné-et-moi-allons-tous-ensemble-a-Pré-Au-Lard-et-je-me-demandais-si-tu-voudrais-bien-y-aller-avec-nous ? »

Elle entendit Drago dire, « Merci Pansy. Ça fait vraiment mal, tu sais. » Elle sourit à Blaise.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » dit-elle.

Il expira, visiblement soulagé et lui sourit également. « Génial. Ce sera amusant. »

« Ton bras n'est pas blessé, » Siffla Harry à Drago, qui sourit de son méchant petit sourire, et dit, la voix traînante. « Comment ton garde-chasse a pu devenir Professeur ? Tu devrais lui rendre visite tant que tu peux mon père était très mécontent d'apprendre que j'ai été blessé dans sa classe, et après l'année dernière où la sœur de Weasley a libéré le basilic sur les étudiants, le Conseil d'Administration a pas été très heureux de savoir qu'un autre étudiant a été blessé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu continues ta comédie, » souffla Potter. « Tu veux renvoyer Hagrid. »

« Tu as tout deviné, » rit Drago. « Mais il y a d'autres bénéfices également. Hache ma chenille pour moi, Weasley. »

Le garçon n'objecta même pas. Il prit seulement une chenille et commença à la couper d'une manière plutôt agressive. « Je ne crois pas que tu ais entendu que Sirius Black a été repéré pas très loin d'ici, » continua Drago. « Si je serais lui, je voudrais me venger mais peut-être que les Gryffis n'ont pas des sentiments familaux normaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Harry.

« Oh. » Drago rencontra les yeux d'Hermione et sourit. Hermione sourit en retour. « Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Il essaye juste de de te faire chiez, » intervint Weasley. « Ne fait pas attention à ce con. »

Mais les paroles de Drago furent noyées dans l'agitation de la classe, qui se dépêchait de mettre en bouteille un échantillon. « Je jure, vous devenez de plus en plus incompétent chaque jour, » dit Rogue à Neville en voyant la potion orange du garçon. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi votre grand-mère s'embête à vous envoyer ici. Une école pour Moldue correspondrait mieux à vos… capacités. »

Hermione tendit au Professer sa potion, qui, en examinant la couleur de verte de la potion, dit à Hermione, « Vous serez aimable de rester ici après les cours. J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Miss Granger. »

Elle hocha de la tête et, Drago, en partant de la salle, lui offrit un rapide regard, Pansy sur ses talons.

« Comme une sangsue, » murmura Hermione.

Blaise s'adossa contre le mur pour attendre la jeune fille. Rogue récolta le dernier échantillon, celui de Potter, auquel il réagit par un simple reniflement dédaigneux, qui se dirigea lentement vers la porte, car il espérait entendre Hermione se faire réprimander par Rogue.

« Bien que j'ai donné mon accord pour les matières que vous avez choisi, Miss Granger, je voulais vous parler de vos options. Arthmancie _et_ Runes ? Cela semble un peu… Ambitieux. »

« Théo a le même emploi du temps que moi, Monsieur, » expliqua-t-elle le plus poliment possible, « Et aucune des autres options proposées ne me paraissaient intéressantes. »

« Dommage, » dit-il. « Vous auriez pu empêcher Drago de causer des ennuis en Soins et Créatures Magiques. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'en doute, Monsieur. Il a tendance à les trouver tous seuls, que je sois avec lui ou pas. »

« Il en a quand même moins quand vous êtes dans les parages, » observa Rogue. « Pourquoi pas la Divination ? Ou l'Etude des Moldus ? »

« La Divination n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises, » dit-elle. « Euh, pardon. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas très précis, Miss Granger, mais vu que le Troisième Œil n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut apprendre, je ne peux que comprendre votre point de vue. Vous n'avez pas parlé de l'Etude des Moldues. »

« Une complète perte de temps, Monsieur, surtout pour moi vu que je suis Née-Moldue, » lui répondit Hermione. « Vous aurez donné votre accord si j'avais choisi cette option ? »

« Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. » Il se dressa devant elle. « Contrairement à certains de mes collègues, j'essaye d'éviter que mes élèves remplissent leurs emplois du temps avec des B.U.S.E.s faciles, et j'essaye également d'éviter que certains de mes élèves ne tombent en dépression nerveuse à cause du surplus de travail. Cela dit, j'ai obtenu la permission de vous donner des cours particuliers avancés, Miss Granger. Si vous pensez que vous pouvez supporter un autre cours malgré vos options, alors nous nous rencontrerons une fois par semaine. » Il remarqua Potter. « Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Je vous rassure, Potter. Je ne vais pas vous donner des cours particuliers de potions. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Donc, » Professeur Lupin survola du regard les élèves présents dans la classe. « Vous êtes le groupe des Serpentards. »

Hermione se tendit. Bien sûr que l'homme avait des préjugés. Evidemment. Elle sortit son livre du sac et le posa brutalement sur son bureau, et prit également une plume et du papier. Elle était prête à prendre des notes.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, » dit-il en lui envoyant un regard amusé. « Nous allons faire de la pratique, aujourd'hui. Prenez votre baguette et suivez-moi. »

Drago l'interrogea du regard et elle haussa les épaules. Ça, c'était nouveau. A part l'incident des fées l'année dernière, ils n'avaient fait que prendre des notes. La classe le suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe inutilisée, où il y avait une grande armoire poussée contre un mur.

« Epouvantards, » commença Lupin, appuyé contre un mur. « Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ? »

Les élèves le regardèrent tous, passifs, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur soupira et regarda Hermione. « Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais que vous avez des cours particuliers avancés avec Professeur Rogue. Je suppose que cela veut dire - »

« C'est un métamorphe, » le coupa-t-elle, le ton relativement poli « Il prend la forme de ce que vous avez le plus peur. »

« Oh, vous êtes vraiment une bonne élève. Je comprends pourquoi le Professeur Rogue a été intéressé par vous.

Hermione revêtit un doux sourire. « Je suis très reconnaissante envers lui. »

« Oui, bon. » Professeur Lupin se tourna vers la classe. « Les Epouvantards aiment les endroits sombres : Placards, sous le lit, des choses comme ça. Ils sont plutôt connus et répandus. Toute femme au foyer doit savoir comment se débarrasser d'eux. »

L'homme ne sembla pas remarquer les filles qui se tendirent à ses paroles. « Plutôt les _employés_ , » dit Pansy, la voix traînante. Une vague de rire traversa les enfants 'privilégiés'. La plupart d'entre eux ont été élevé par des nounous ou des elfes de maisons Pansy sera, plus tard, surement une femme de la haute. Rien en commun avec une femme au foyer. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ou les autres prêtaient attention au sexisme 'bon enfant' du Professeur. ( _NDT : Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à comprendre ce que voulait dire l'auteur dans cette dernière phrase. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la traduire.)_

« Donc, » l'homme ignora l'interruption. « Vu que nous sommes beaucoup, nous avons un avantage. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ? »

Drago roula des yeux et n'attendit pas la permission du Professeur pour répondre. « Il ne sait pas quoi être. Devrait-il être un vie sans personnel pour Pansy ou un livre de bibliothèque non-rendu et en retard pour Hermione ? »

Une autre vague de rire traversa la salle et le professeur sourit. « Exactement. Une fois, j'ai vu un Epouvantard se transformer en une moitié de limace pas du tout effrayant. Le charme qui neutralise l'Epouvantard est assez simple mais requiert tous de même une grande force d'esprit car vous devez forcer la créature à adopter une forme qui vous fera rire, ce qui, sous l'effet de la peur, peut être assez difficile. Quelqu'un voudrait essayer en premier ? »

Les étudiants reculèrent tous, en poussant malgré tout un élève ou un autre, jusqu'à ce que Vincent, fût violemment poussé devant, un regard de pur terreur sur le visage. Le scolaire n'était pas son fort.

« Merci de vous être porté volontaire, » dit Lupin, ironique. « J'ai peur de ne pas me souvenir de votre nom… ? »

« Vincent Crabbe, » bafouilla le jeune garçon.

« Ah, M. Crabbe. De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ? »

Il rougit et Hermione s'avança et dit, sèchement, « Comment ceci peut être une bonne leçon ? Nous obliger à révéler notre plus grande peur ? En public ? Peut-être que Vincent ne veut pas que nous savions qu'il a peur des serpents, ou des grenouilles ? »

« Et comment voulez-vous apprendre un sortilège à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne le pratique ? » Demanda Lupin en se dressant devant elle. « Je ne savais pas qu'être la favorite de Rogue vous donnait le privilège de nous donner les leçons à nous, Professeurs. »

Hermione rougit mais maintint sa position. « Ce n'est pas juste, » insista-t-elle. « Vous pourriez faire ça en privé. »

Lupin l'observa, visiblement irrité. « Au moins un élève a besoin de le faire en public, Miss Granger, pour montrer la technique. »

« Vous pourriez le faire, » proposa-t-elle. Le Professeur fit non de la tête.*

« Vous portez-vous volontaire, Miss Granger, pour prendre la place de votre camarade ? »

Hermione pâlit mais avança.

« Donc, Miss Granger, » demanda-t-il. « De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Je pense que nous allons tous le découvrir tout de suite, » dit-elle, la bouche sèche.

Il fit une pause et la regarda avant de hocher la tête. « Bien. L'incantation nécessaire est _riddikulus_. Pourriez-vous la répété, que je puisse corriger votre prononciation si besoin ? »

« _Riddikulus_ , » dit-elle. Il hocha encore de la tête, les lèvres serrées.

« Très bien. Mais ceci n'est que la partie facile. Vous devez également imaginer que la chose qui vous fait peur en quelque chose qui vous fait rire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire rie, Miss Granger ? »

« Que Drago pense que ma plus grande peur est un livre pas rendu à temps à la bibliothèque, » répondit-elle.

« D'accord. Imaginez une pile de livres non-rendus, Miss Granger. Peut avec quelques-uns qui vous murmureraient qu'il faut les rendre ? Pouvez-vous faire ça ? »

Elle tapa du pied et regarda d'abord le placard puis à lui. « Peut-on en finir avec ça ? » Vincent s'étouffa avec sa salive et Théo siffla doucement. Aucun d'eux n'avais jamais été aussi irrespectueux envers un professeur.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, elle en est vraiment terrifiée, » murmura Théo et Daphné hocha la tête.

Drago ouvrit la porte du placard et Drago Malefoy en sortit, l'air mesquin. Il étudia Hermione du regard. « Sang-De-Bourbe, » dit-il. « Voilà ta place. Comme si je pourrais être ami avec quelqu'un comme _toi_. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Hermione secoua sa baguette, et répliqua, « _Riddikulus_ , » et à la place de Drago apparut une pile de livres.

« On a fini ? » Elle regarda Lupin, qui fit opina brusquement de la tête et demanda, « Qui veut être le prochain ? »

Blaise lança un regard à Drago qui paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude, puis à Hermione, qui respirait bruyamment. Il l'attrapa et lui fit un câlin et jeta un regard noir à Lupin, qui, il devait l'admettre, paraissait un peu choqué. Apparemment, l'homme n'avait pas pensé que certaines personnes n'avaient pas forcement peur des serpents ou des vampires. « Ce n'est qu'un trou du cul, » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Vincent, apparemment, était effrayé par le feu. Théo, les loups garous. Daphné, les araignées. Toute la classe passa sans incident, jusqu'à que, quand le Professeur Lupin essayait de rentrer l'Epouvantard dans le placard, la créature se transforma en une boule blanche et brillante.

Hermione regarda l'Epouvantard et puis observa Lupin alors qu'il prononçait le mot ' _Riddikulus_ ' et le transformait en un elfe de maison qui portait de la lingerie féminine, froutillante et rose, qui disparut quand la porte se referma.

« Je me demande pourquoi Lupin a peur des boules de cristal, » dit Pansy quand ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

« Ouais, » dit Hermione. « Je me le demande… »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Est-ce que Blaise t'a proposé ? »Demanda Daphné depuis son lit. Hermione leva le nez de ses devoirs de Runes, confuse. « Pour Pré-Au-Lard, je veux dire. »

« Oh, oui, » répondit Hermione en retournant a ses devoirs.

« Et tu as dit… ? » Insista la jeune fille.

« J'ai dit oui, » dit Hermione en recopiant avec attention les diagrammes de son livre. « Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire d'autre ? »

« Il avait peur que tu dises non car tu attendais que Drago te le propose, » expliqua Daphné. « Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit à Théo. »

« Je pense, » commença Hermione, la voix saccadée, « Que Drago a déjà quelqu'un pour faire du shopping et -»

« Est-ce que ton chat est obligé de faire ça devant nous ? » La coupa Daphné avec un frisson en voyant Pattenrond grimper sur le bureau d'Hermione, une araignée dans la bouche.

« Tu l'as attrapée tout seul ? » Roucoula Hermione. « Bon chat. »

« Il pourrait pas attraper un rat ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Se plaignit Daphné. « Pourquoi une araignée ? »

Hermione rit, et se plaça devant son chat pour bloquer la vue de l'araignée à Daphné. « Hey, Pattenrond ? Ma coloc' aimerait que tu lui ramène un rat. Peux-tu trouver un rat dans le château, mon petit chat ? »

Le dit-chat lécha ses babines, sauta du bureau et disparu.

« S'il ramène vraiment un rat, qu'est-ce qu'on en fera ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Le donner aux garçons ? Aucun d'eux n'a d'animaux de compagnie. Ou l'utiliser en potion ? Enfin ça doit dépendre s'il est vivant ou mort. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione, Blaise, Daphné et Théo marchaient en direction de Pré-Au-Lard, le matin d'Halloween. Drago et Pansy, bras dessus-dessous, étaient suivit par Greg et Vincent. Drago, comme d'habitude, cherchait Potter, alors que ce dernier vérifiait que son nom soit sur la liste des autorisés à visiter le village.

« Tu ne viens pas, Potter ? » Cracha-t-il. « T'as peur des Détraqueurs ? »

Hermione mit un point d'honneur à ne pas se retourner. « Donc, » fit-elle, la voix forte. « Où est-ce qu'on va en premier ? »

« Je suppose que tu veux aller à la librairie, » dit-il. Elle lui sourit.

« On n'est pas obligé de le faire en premier. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« On doit dormir dans la Grande Salle ? » Hermione ne semblait pas amusée, et Rogue se tourna vers elle.

« Même si je trouve cette idée absurde, Miss Granger, notre estimé Directeur a décidé que le meilleur moyen de vous protéger du meurtrier, qui apparemment se serait introduit dans l'école, est de vous réunir dans une seule pièce, et je ne suis pas en position de protester ses ordres. »

Toute la Maison de Serpentard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, y rentrèrent, et fixèrent avec incrédulité les sacs de couchages violets disposés sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Daphné alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de Théo et Hermione.

« C'est Sirius Black, » murmura Pansy. « Peeves l'a vu. Black était en train de lacérer le portrait qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffondors parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Il en est après Potter. »

« C'est horrible, » s'exclama Hermione. Pansy la fixa du regard.

« Depuis quand es-tu fan de Potter ? »

« Je ne l'aimes pas, certes. » S'expliqua Hermione en se glissant dans son sac de couchage. « Mais ça doit être terrifiant d'avoir un meurtrier après soi. Merlin, Pansy. Je peux très bien en pas aimer quelqu'un sans vouloir sa mort. »

« Peu importe » Coupa Pansy.

« Je ne suis pas une fan, » insista Hermione.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Elle était toujours réveillée, furieuse, quand elle entendit Rogue et Dumbledore parler. Elle avait ressassé ces dernières heures, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu –aurait dû- dire à Pansy. 'Une année,' pensait-t-elle. 'On peut même pas se débrouiller pour avoir une année tranquille,' et 'Tu sais, sa mère _m'aime bien_ ,' ou encore 'Très bien, continue à l'encourager à se battre avec les chouchous des profs'. L'unique consolation qu'elle avait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas bougé son sac de couchage pour s'installer près de Pansy. Il était resté, un peu plus loin, avec Greg et Vincent. Mais pas elle.

« Directeur. » C'était Rogue. « On a fouillé de partout aucun signe de lui. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« C'est peu plausible que je ne l'ai raté. Et, malgré mon grand désir, je ne lui aurais pas jeté un sort puis laissé pourrir dans un coin. » La voix de Rogue était basse, mais on pouvait tout de même percevoir le mépris. Hermione écoutait attentivement, malgré toutes ses pensées sur Pansy.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'attarder, » soupira Dumbledore. « J'ai passé toute la soirée à réfléchir à comment il a pu s'introduire ici, mais chaque nouvelle théorie est plus farfelue que la dernière. »

« Vous vous rappelez, je suppose, notre conversation que nous avons eu au début du trimestre ? »

« Clairement. » Le ton de Dumbledore était un avertissement. Rogue devait se taire, mais il persista.

« Ils étaient très proche, avant. »

« Personne dans ce château ne l'aidera à rentrer. » Personne, même pas Rogue, n'aurait continué cette discussion à ce point-là. Hermione brûlait de savoir _qui_ était cette personne dans le château qui était proche de Black. Hermione commença à considérer toutes les possibilités.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Drago passa énormément de temps à se plaindre sur son bras blessé et sur le fait que cela l'empêchait de jouer au Quidditch.

Hermione, assise dans la salle commune, passait des notes d'Arithmancie à Théo, et dit, « Si tu avais choisis une classe qui t'aurait servis à la place d'une classe facile, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Professeur Lupin est malade, donc je le remplacerais pendant ce temps-là. » Rogue observait la classe composée de Gryffondors et de Serpentards avec son habituel dédain. « Pour nous permettre ceci, nous avons décidé de combiner vos deux Maisons jusqu'à ce que Lupin puisse reprendre son poste je suis sûr que vous serez capable de contrôler vos rivalités d'adolescents. Vu que professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication nous - »

Harry Potter déboula dans la classe et grogna « Désolé d'être en retard, » et Hermione regarda avec plaisir son visage se décomposer quand le jeune garçon remarqua que Lupin n'était pas là.

« C'est très gentil de votre part d'être venu, M. Potter. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Où est Professeur Lupin ? »

Hermione retint son souffle. Personne n'a jamais parlé comme ça à Rogue, encore moins un Gryffondor.

« Si vous étiez arrivé ici à temps vous m'auriez entendu dire qu'il était malade. Maintenant - »

« Il a quoi ? » La voix de Potter était remplie d'accusation, comme s'il pensait que Rogue avait empoisonné son collègue. Hermione et Daphné échangèrent un regard 'Mon dieu, il va se faire tuer'

« Rien qui ne le tuera. Cinq points en moins pour votre insolence. Ne m'obligez pas à transformer le cinq en cinquante. »

Le garçon s'assit en lançant un regard noir au professeur.

« Maintenant, si Potter le veux bien, commençons la leçon. Page 394. »

Il y eut une brève pause, et Weasley murmura, « J'parie qu'on va se remettre à prendre des notes. Lupin est le meilleur professeur de D.C.F.M qu'on n'ait jamais eu. On a fait le Chaporouge et le Strangulot et maintenant on va étudier les - » Il se mit à chercher la page 394 pour finir sa phrase mais Hermione y étais déjà.

« Loup-Garou, » dit-elle en un souffle, en regardant Rogue.

« Exactement, Miss Granger, » dit-il. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire, _à part Miss Granger,_ quelle est la différence entre un vrai loup et un loup-garou ? »

« Mais on en n'est pas à là, » intervint Parvati. « On allait commencer les Pitiponk. »

« Je ne savais pas, Miss Patil, que vous aviez des problèmes d'audition et que vous ne saviez pas lire. Je suis sûr que ce fardeau est une conséquence de votre minuscule cerveau. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il ne semblait pas du tout désolé. « Peut-être que quelqu'un capable de lire le texte pourrait informer Miss Patil sur comment reconnaître un loup-garou ? »

« ' _Le loup-garou,'_ » commença à lire Ron Weasley, sarcastique, « _'Diffère du vrai loup par plusieurs petits détails. Premièrement_ \- »

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu lever la main, ou de vous avoir interrogé, M. Weasley. » Rogue fixa du regard le jeune garçon.

« Vous avez demandé, donc j'ai répondu, » bredouilla Weasley. « Je ne vois pas pour vous poser une question si vous ne voulez que quelqu'un vous dise la réponse. C'est juste là - »

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir été grossier d'une manière intolérable, » s'exclama Rogue. « Plus une retenue pour avoir intervenu sans lever la main. »

La classe passa le reste du temps à prendre des notes. Quand le cours fut finit, il dit, « Deux rouleaux de parchemins sur comment reconnaître et tuer un loup-garou pour Lundi. Weasley, restez ici, que nous parlions de votre retenue. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione refusait absolument d'aller au match de Quidditch Gryffondor / Poufsouffle. Elle souffla et montra le temps qu'il faisait, se plaint, mais Blaise et Greg n'écoutèrent pas un mot de ses objections.

« Notre équipe ne joue même pas, » dit-elle en dernier espoir. « Et il PLEUT ! »

« C'est le Quidditch, » dit Greg. Blaise lui tendit un de ses pulls, et elle l'enfila avec un regard noir pour ses amis.

« Qu'est que tu allais faire, de toute façon ? Des devoirs ? Des trucs pour ton cours particulier de Potion ? » Se moqua Blaise

« Ben, oui, » admit-elle.

« Tu préfères vraiment faire tes devoirs plutôt que d'aller voir un match de Quidditch avec moi ? » Blaise était moqueur, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était un peu blessé. Hermione passa son bras dans le sien.

« Bien sûr que non, » soupira-telle.

« Tu es si facilement manipulable, » sourit-il. « Mais je suis content que tu viennes. »

Le jeu était misérable. Le temps était misérable. Il pleuvait et ventait, et même coincée entre Blaise et Greg, sous un parapluie, elle avait froid. « Tu crois que ça peut devenir pire ? » Bredouilla-t-elle et Blaise sourit.

« Potter pourrait attraper le Vif d'Or. »

Et rit, et se colla à lui, cherchant la moindre parcelle de chaleur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus froid à force que les secondes passaient. Elle se sentait si morne, assise ici, sous la pluie, qu'elle pensa qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais bien. Elle ne trouvait même pas l'énergie pour lever la tête et regarder le match. Quel intérêt. Elle jeta finalement un œil, dans l'espoir de voir Potter attraper le Vif. A la place, elle vit des silhouettes entourées de capes noires.

'Des Détraqueurs.' Lui murmura son cerveau. 'Tu te sens triste à cause des Détraqueurs.'

C'est drôle, pensa-t-elle, que le fait de savoir la cause de sa tristesse n'arrangeait pourtant rien. Elle fixa seulement les silhouettes, remplie de désespoir et d'antipathie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repéra Dumbledore, qui courrait sur le terrain, accompagné d'une chose argentée – Un patronus, intervint son cerveau encore une fois. C'est un patronus. Tu voulais apprendre comment en faire un, mais tu as été distraite – et les Détraqueurs partirent, chassés par la lumière argentée.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Greg. Elle secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose.

« Rentrons, » lui dit Blaise. « On dirait que le match est fini. »

« Potter l'a attrapé encore une fois ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il fit non de la tête, et Hermione, à ces mots, sentit une once de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

« Apparemment Poufsouffle a gagné et notre héros et encore à l'infirmerie. »

« C'est incroyable qu'il ne soit pas encore mort, » observa Hermione en se levant pour descendre des gradins.

« Ca va venir, » murmura Greg.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione était assise sur un tabouret dans le laboratoire du Professeur Rogue. « Avez-vous une préférence pour le sujet de cette semaine Miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La potion Tue-Loup, » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi cette potion en particulier ? » Continua-t-il, en sortant une feuille ou était écrite les instructions.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, Miss Granger. Suivez ces instructions et je jugerais votre travail quand vous aurez fini. »

« Vous n'avez pas prévu de m'aider ? »

« Bien qu'elle est considérée comme une potion plutôt difficile à réaliser, je pense que vous la trouverez comparable au Polynectar, » expliqua-t-il. Avant de fermer la porte, il dit, « Miss Granger. »

« Professeur Rogue. »

« Oui ? »

« Les Détraqueurs pendant le match de Quidditch. » Elle fit une pause. « Pourquoi sont-ils rentrés ? »

« Ils avaient faim, j'espère. » Rogue la regarda comme si elle était stupide. « Ils se nourrissent de notre bonheur, de notre joie. Un rassemblement d'une telle grandeur, ils ont surement du assimiler ça à un festin. Je suis sûr que vous avez lu assez sur le sujet pour avoir trouvé ça toute seule, Miss Granger. »

« Oui, Professeur, » admit-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir Rogue qui l'observait, comme s'il mesurait ses futures paroles. « Il y a des moyens de défense, » dit-il finalement. « Des façons de les battre. Le sort est… Très dur. Bien trop dur pour un troisième année. »

« Le Patronus, » dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Vous avez fait vos devoirs, Miss Granger. Je n'attendais pas moins de vous. »

« Montrez-moi comment le faire, » demanda-t-elle. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Vous pensez vraiment, que vous, une jeune fille de treize ans, peut réussir à maîtriser un sort, alors que la plupart des adultes n'y arrivent pas ?

« Vous n'aurez pas continué sur le sujet que j'ai lancé si vous ne me pensez pas capable, » insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être un autre jour, Miss Granger. Maintenant, occupez-vous de votre potion. »

Hermione sourit et attrapa la feuille d'instruction, alors que Rogue sortait de la pièce.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Pour le plaisir de tout le monde, une autre excursion à Pré-Au-Lard avait été annoncée pour le dernier weekend du trimestre. Hermione n'espérait même pas que Drago l'invite elle avait ignoré la façon dont lui et Pansy se couchaient sur les canapés, la façon dont ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, mais c'était trop dur d'ignorer leurs mains entrelacées.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a déjà embrassé ? » Demanda-t-elle à Daphné. Hermione, en attendant la réponse, tenait nerveusement une boîte qu'elle avait sortie de dessous sous lit. Elle n'avait jamais sorti le bracelet à l'école, ne l'avait jamais porté publiquement. Daphné la regarda ranger finalement la boîte sans l'avoir ouverte.

« On peut acheter les cadeaux de Noël à Pré-Au-Lard, » dit finalement Daphné, ignorant la question d'Hermione. « Bien que j'aimerais plus de maquillage Moldu. »

« Du maquillage. Ok. Qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre pour Blaise ? » Demanda Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui est… approprié ? »

« Un livre sur le Quidditch ? » Suggéra son amie. Hermione soupira. « Des bonbons ? »

« Peut-être des bonbons, » accepta Hermione. « Et toi ? Tu vas offrir quoi à Théo ? »

Daphné rougit. « Une pince à cravate. » Hermione l'observa.

« C'est pas… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tes parents ont… »

Daphné acquiesça. « Ma mère a dit que c'était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit officiel, mais les Notts font partis des Vingt-Huit Sacrés (1), et si tu exclues les Mangemorts de la liste, tu es obligé de chercher en dehors de Serpentard et… Tu sais. »

« Non, » admit Hermione.

« Ben… Ils seraient d'accord pour un Weasley. » Daphné fit une grimace.

« S'ils veulent vraiment un sang-pur il y a toujours Neville, » dit Hermione et Daphné lui jeta un oreiller sur elle.

« Je ne vais _pas_ sortir avec Neville Londubat. Vraiment pas. Jamais. Beurk. »

« Oh, allez, » insista Hermione, en s'empêchant de penser que elle-même n'étais pas une Sang-Pur, qu'elle ne sera jamais assez bien pour ces garçons sang-purs. « Il est assez mignon. »

« Oui, si t'es aveugle, » dit Daphné. « Et sa grand-mère ? Est-ce que tu l'a déjà rencontré ? Je préfèrerai avoir Bellatrix Lestrange dans ma famille plutôt qu'elle. » Il y eut une pause. « Et Blaise. Blaise est mignon. »

« Oui, ben, Blaise va recevoir des bonbons de ma part, pas une pince à cravate. Ils vont tous avoir des bonbons. » Blanc. « Daph ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci. » La jeune fille inclina sa tête. « Enfin… Cela pourrait aboutir à rien, c'est tôt et ces arrangements tombent à l'eau souvent mais… »

« Même. » Hermione lui sourit. « C'est plutôt cool que vous deux soyez ouvertement… Quelque chose. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

C'était Pansy, évidemment, qui était au courant de tous les ragots de Pré-Au-Lard. « Les vrais infos, » dit-elle, « ne sont pas que Sirius Black a tué toutes ces personnes, ou alors qu'il était le meilleur ami des parents de Potter et qu'il les a trahi au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les vrais infos, c'est que Potter ne savait rien sur ses parents et Black jusqu'à ce qu'il se cache pendant que des professeurs parlaient de ça. Si t'avais vu sa tête, » rit elle.

« Wow. » Hermione s'approcha de Blaise, qui tenant sa main. « Ça doit être dur de découvrir ça de cette façon. »

« Tu es toujours compatissante pour ce con, » se plaignit Drago alors qu'il enroulait son bras sur les épaules de Pansy.

« Pas du tout, » protesta Hermione, énervée. « C'est pas parce que je n'encourage pas ta petite obsession comme Pansy le fait, que je suis dégoulinante d'amour pour Potter. »

« Elle est dégoulinante d'amour pour Blaise, » dit Daphné d'un air sournois.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fin du chapitre ! Vous aurez le prochain dans deux semaines. Ce sera la deuxième et dernière partie de la Troisième Année.**

 _ **(1) Vingt-Huit Sacrés.**_ **(Sacred Twenty-Eight) : Ce sont 28 familles British d'authentiques sang-purs. Elles ont été déclarées comme telles par le** _ **Registre des Sang-Pur**_ **, écrit probablement par Teignous Nott dans les années 1930. On en apprend l'existence dans le jeu crée par JK. Rowling,** _ **Pottermore.**_ **Voici la liste des 28 familles : Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, Macmillan, Malefoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley.**


	6. Troisième année, partie II

**Hello ! Oui, oui, voici un nouveau chapitre, au bout de seulement une semaine ! En fait ce sera vraiment aléatoire. J'ai beau être en vacances, je ne suis presque jamais chez moi la journée, donc je n'ai que le soir pour traduire, et encore. Donc, vous aurez le prochain chapitre sois dans une semaine, sois dans deux, ça dépend ^^ Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je le posterais toujours le mardi.**

 **La quatrième année sera composée de trois chapitres ) Bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Peu importait pour qui Hermione était dégoulinante d'amour, la jeune fille avait été 'cordialement invitée' à dîner chez les Malefoys pendant les vacances de Noël. « Cordialement invitée mes fesses, il a plutôt été obligé. Je me demande si ce con a invité Pansy. »

Hermione avait tout de même passé tellement de temps à réfléchir à quoi porter, qu'après qu'elle ait laissé ses parents, sa mère avait murmuré à son père, « Ma pauvre fille. Je me demande comment sont ces Malefoys, s'ils sont gentils. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le sont, » la rassura M. Granger. « Notre fille ne va pas être amie avec un garçon qui, je ne sais pas, vient d'une famille de terroriste ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Mme Granger rit. « Quand je disais 'gentil', je pensais au genre de personne qu'on peut inviter pour le thé. Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas terroristes. Ne soit pas absurde. »

Quand elle arriva au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione fut contente de voir que Pansy n'avait pas été invitée. Théo, qui portait avec classe une cravate accompagnée d'une pince, était là avec Daphné. Le père de Théo était également présent, et Hermione fut assez surprise de voir à quel point Nott Senior était âgé. Il flirtait avec Daphné d'une manière charmante, et, avec la facilité de quelqu'un avec plusieurs années de pratiques, Daphné flirta en retour Elle n'était pas étrangère aux vieux gentlemen, qui dinaient souvent avec ses parents, la complimentaient, elle, qui faisait partie de la nouvelle génération des jolies filles Serpentards, et elle connaissait parfaitement son rôle dans ce genre de pièce.

Comme l'année dernière, les jeunes firent une brève apparition avec leurs aînés, avant d'être cordialement envoyés ailleurs jusqu'au repas. Daphné et Théo se tenaient la main, gênés. Hermione et Drago se tenaient avec eux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, et parlaient de Quidditch et leurs progrès en Sortilège.

« J'ai des nouvelles, » dit Lucius Malefoy après qu'ils se furent tous assis et que les elfes avait servis le premier plat.

« Oh ? » Réagit Nott Senior en donnant la permission à Théo de se servir un peu de vin.

« L'hippogriffe qui a attaqué Drago va être jugé par la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses. »

« Et l'idiot qui a cru que les hippogriffes étaient une leçon appropriée pour des Troisième Année ? » Demanda Nott.

« Il est toujours employé, j'en ai peur. »

« A quel point Drago fut blessé ? »

« C'était horrible, » intervint Drago. Hermione fit une grimace.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ? » Lui demanda Narcissa et la jeune fille rougit.

« Je suis sûre que ça a fait très mal, » dit-elle, essayant de rattraper sa gaffe, « Mais… »

« Il a exagéré, n'est-ce pas ? » Déduisit Narcissa d'un ton amusé.

« Beaucoup, » acquiesça Hermione et tous les adultes autour de la table se mirent à rire. Drago lui lança un regard énervé.

En voyant ce regard, Nott Senior sourit indulgemment. « Permettrais-tu un conseil de la part d'un vieil homme ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« Ton monde va être remplie de personne qui dirons ce que tu veux entendre. Un… ami… qui est honnête avec toi est un trésor. » Il eut un regard nostalgique. « La mère de Théodore ne me laissait rien passer là-dessus, et cette femme me manque tous les jours. »

« Elle me manque aussi, » dit gentiment Narcissa. « C'était une femme merveilleuse. »

« Eh bien, » Nott Senior rassembla ses pensées, et sourit à Hermione à Daphné. « La prochaine génération de jeunes filles Serpentards est apparemment aussi adorable et franche que la dernière. Il leva son verre de vin pour un toast en l'honneur d'Hermione et Daphné, avant de boire une gorgée.

Après diner, et après que Hermione et Daphné ont été renvoyées chez elles, Drago donna un coup de pied dans le tapis et dit à Théo d'un ton maussade, « Je suis si fatigué de voir comment ils décident de notre vie pour nous. » Son ami fronça les sourcils.

« Alors dit à tes parents que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle, » dit-il mais Drago secoua la tête et Théo soupira.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Il a eu un _Eclair de Feu_? » Drago semblait outragé. « Mais c'est un meilleur balais que le mien ! »

Hermione et Daphné se regardèrent, et essayèrent, sans espoir, de ne pas rire.

« Quoi ?! » Aboya-t-il.

« Juste… Les garçons et leurs comparaisons de balais. » Hermione explosa de rire.

« Tu es toujours un meilleur attrapeur, » dit Pansy en faisait courir sa main sur le bras du garçon, les yeux sur ses amies.

« Je ne savais pas que tu en connaissais assez sur le sujet pour faire une comparaison entre les deux, » dit Daphné d'un ton tranchant.

Drago regarda chaque fille une à une, confus, mais souriant.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Vos veracrasses sont enfin acceptables, » dit Rogue en donnant un petit coup dans la pile de vers méticuleusement coupés.

Hermione avait appris à récolter autant de satisfaction qu'elle pouvait des compliments ce cet homme en classe, il aurait dit « Miss Granger l'a fait correctement, donc, au moins, je n'ai pas à vérifier s'il y'a une faute d'imprimerie dans le livre. Pourtant, malgré que les instructions soient très claires, vous avez tous échoué à votre devoir. » Mais, en privé, Rogue critiquait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Sa potion Tue-Loup, bien qu'elle aurait pu marcher, n'avait pas l'exacte consistance demandée, donc il avait vidé ce premier essai devant elle. Il l'avait fait boire la potion à Hérisser les Cheveux qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'il lui ait offert l'antidote avant de lui permettre de sortir du labo, il avait dit, « La potion n'est pas assez forte pour lutter contre vos cheveux, Miss Granger. Vous devrez faire des recherches pour voir si vous pouvez modifier la potion pour une meilleure efficacité. Soixante centimètre de parchemin sur ce sujet. » Mais là ou Professeur Rogue était très - _très_ \- exigeant, c'était pour la préparation des ingrédients.

Hermione avait coupé des veracrasses pendant des mois, à la recherche de tranches parfaitement identiques.

'A peine acceptable' était, dans ce contexte, presque un énorme compliment.

« Venez me voir dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie à 8h, ce jeudi, » lui dit-il. En voyant son regard confus, il s'expliqua, « Vous voulez toujours réussir à faire un Patronus, non ? » Hermione opina. Il ajouta, « Je n'espère aucun succès, mais j'avais passé l'Epouvantard que Professeur Lupin avait utilisé pour sa peu judicieuse leçon là-dessus, et si vous pouvez trouver le bon sens pour être plus effrayée des Détraqueurs plutôt qu'un adolescent, vous pouvez _au moins_ essayer.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle balbutiait. « Merci. »

« Maintenant, rangez dans un bocal ces veracrasses pour que les Premières Années puissent les utiliser, puis sortez. »

Rogue la regarda travailler, et, comme il l'avait déjà fait, remercia les dieux d'avoir été assez gentils envers lui, pour une fois dans sa vie, de ne pas avoir fait d'Hermione une rousse. Voir une Née-Moldue à Serpentard, de s'imaginer comment sa scolarité à Poudlard aurait pu être, c'était déjà assez dur. Si elle avait ressemblé à Lily…

Il avait serré les lèvres quand il avait entendu qu'Hermione avait pris la place de Vincent Goyle pendant la leçon sur les Epouvantards. « C'est très Gryffondor de sa part, » avait-il dit plus tard da la salle des Professeurs. Mais il avait tout de même été amusé par sa résistance envers Lupin, et impressionné par sa loyauté envers ses amis Vincent, pensait-il, se tiendrait maintenant avec elle dans toutes confrontations.

Gryffondors. Ils étaient déraisonnablement loyaux à la première personne qui les nourrissait, plutôt comme des chiens. Mais la capacité d'inculquer de de la loyauté dans un groupe de dédaigneux sang-purs, eh bien, il avait déjà vu ça avant.

Est-ce qu'il honorait mieux la femme qu'il avait aimée par protéger le fils, ou par protéger la Née-Moldue, qui, comme Lily, était l'étudiante la plus intelligente de sa promotion ? La sorcière qui, comme Lily, allait sûrement attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Maintenant, » dit Rogue d'un voix traînante, zyeutant la nerveuse mais impatiente jeune fille devant lui, « Pour produire un Patronus, vous devez penser à vos souvenirs les plus heureux. Chaque Patronus est diffèrent, car il prend la forme des pensées heureuses du sorciers qui le produit, mais si vous arrivez à le faire correctement, ce que vous n'allez évidemment pas réussir, vous produirez un bouclier qui se tiendra entre vous et les Détraqueurs. »

« Donc je dois juste penser à des choses heureuses ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Miss Granger. Vous devez contrôler vôtre esprit. Vous devez être capable de penser à des choses heureuses devant le désespoir absolu. Peu de sorciers adultes y arrivent. Toutefois, vu que la charge d'une certaine année de Gryffondor à détruit ma capacité de jugement, je vais m'efforcer de vous apprendre à le faire.

« Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, Monsieur. »

« Gardez vos jolies manières pour les Malefoys et essayé de faire revenir à la surface un souvenir heureux, » dit Rogue, dédaigneux. »

Hermione pensa au jour où on lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière, et agrippa sa baguette, qui était devenu une extension d'elle-même.

« Le charme est ' _expecto patronum_ '. Une fois que vous avez trouvé un fastidieux souvenir d'adolescent qui vous remplit de joie, gardez-le à l'esprit et lancez le sort. » Rogue semblait incroyablement ennuyé, mais, en vérité, il la regardait attentivement. Mais vouloir réussir quelque chose de si avancé pour son âge était incroyable il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réussisse, mais il était curieux de savoir si elle pouvait réussir à produire quelque chose.

« _Expecto patronum,_ » murmura Hermione en tournant sa baguette. Rien ne se passa.

« Essayez au moins de paraître confiante, » suggéra Rogue en examinant ses ongles : Les ingrédients de potion avaient la désagréable manie de se loger dessous. « Et peut-être un souvenir qui vous rendra assez heureuse pour ne pas paraître effrayée qu'un loup-garou vous mange serait plus judicieux. »

Hermione pensa au jour où elle avait été répartie. « _Expecto patronum,_ » dit-elle, plus fermement, et elle avait juré voir un minuscule nuage de poussière argentée sortir de sa baguette.

« Essayez encore, Miss Granger, » dit Rogue. « Un souvenir heureux. Vous avez _surement_ un souvenir heureux, non ? »

Elle réfléchit à un dernier souvenir, défiante, et dit, « _Expecto patronum,_ » et cette fois, un distinct (bien que sans forme) nuage émergea, et Rogue le fixa, impressionné.

« _Expecto patronum_ , » dit-il, et une biche gambada autour de la pièce d'un pas gracieux, s'arrêtant pour renifler Hermione avant de s'évaporer.

« Elle est magnifique, » murmura Hermione en regardant le patronus disparaître.

« Oui, » dit Rogue. « Oui, elle l'était. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, mais il avait déjà rangé sa baguette. « Comme vous l'avez vu, Miss Granger, sans une menace pour retenir son intérêt, elle se disperse rapidement. J'aimerais que, en utilisant ce dernier souvenir, vous soyez capable de lancer ce sort même sous la pire des situations. C'est possible, avec une exceptionnelle assiduité, que vous soyez moins incompétente que vos pairs. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Nous devons nous revoir, une fois que vous vous serez entraîné. »

« D'accord. » Hermione souriait. 'Il est possible que vous soyez moins incompétente que vos pairs', était un énorme compliment.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Ils vont lui donner le Baiser, » dit Drago. Pansy était ailleurs, pour une fois, et c'était reposant de ne pas entendre son insipide enthousiasme pour n'importe quelle bêtise qui sortait de la bouche de Drago. Hermione se demandait parfois s'il disait délibérément des choses stupides juste pour voir si Pansy allait être d'accord.

Hermione le regarda, pas tellement intéressée. « Qui ? »

« Sirius Black. Ils vont lui donner le Baiser du Détraqueur. »

« En supposant qu'il l'attrape, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Il est mon cousin, » expliqua Drago en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le fauteuil pendant qu'il fixait les flammes de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. «Enfin, cousin au second degré je pense. Je ne le savais pas, ma mère me l'a dit. Et Tante Walburga l'a brulé de la tapisserie, donc je pense qu'il ne compte pas, mais… »

« Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt, » finit Hermione à sa place en posant son livre d'Arithmancie. Elle bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. »

« Non, » admit Drago. « Je veux dire, c'est stupide, il est complètement fou, et il est à la poursuite de Potter, et, enfin, je _déteste_ Potter - »

« Je sais, crois-moi, je sais, » grommela Hermione.

« Mais il est quand même de la famille. Même s'il doit mourir, perdre son âme… C'est… » Drago trembla.

« C'est assez horrible, » lui accorda Hermione.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Pattenrond se montra avec un rat dans la bouche, (rat qui était toujours vivant) il semblait extrêmement content de lui-même. « Comment ce chat qui n'a presque aucune expression faciale peut quand même sembler suffisant ? » Demanda Blaise alors qu'il déposait le rat couinant dans une cage.

« Ce rat est plutôt moche, » dit Drago en lui donnant une pichenette. « On dirait qu'il peut mourir à chaque instant. Et je crois qu'il a peut-être la gale. »

« Est-ce que les rats peuvent attraper la gale ? » Demanda Hermione. Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez à qui ce rat est, non ? » Dit Théo, souriant. La créature était allé au fin-fond de la cage, le plus loin de Drago possible. « C'est le rat de Ron Weasley. »

« Non ! » Hermione regarda la chose misérable avec un nouvel intérêt. « Je pari qu'il croit qu'il est mort. Je pari qu'il est _effondré_. »

« Est-ce qu'on lui rend ? » Demanda Greg. Le reste du groupe rit.

« Gentlemen, » annonça Drago. « Je crois qu'on a un nouvel animal. Bienvenue à Serpentard, Ratty. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait arrêté d'essayer de ne pas venir aux matchs de Quidditch. Quand elle vit Blaise à la porte, elle demanda, « Où est Greg ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Blaise, » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

« Je ne fais rien, » protesta-t-il, un masque innocent sur le visage. « Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas venir au match avec moi, juste dis-le.

« Oui, oui, » Hermione le fixa, suspicieuse. « Ceci n'a rien à voir avec le balais de ce mec, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas manigancé quelque chose qui nous fera perdre tous nos points, j'espère ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » Demanda Blaise, et Théo apparu derrière lui, la main dans celle de Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quelqu'un, apparemment, pense que si Greg est absent c'est parce qu'il complote à propos du balais de Potter. »

« Crois-moi, » la rassura Théo. « Personne ne va faire quelque chose au balais de Potter. »

Le jeu était ennuyant, comme d'habitude. Pansy et Drago manquaient à l'appel, ce qui était un soulagement parce que leurs niaiseries la rendaient malade. Enfin, tout se passait comme elle s'y attendait - Est-ce que les gens aimaient vraiment regarder ça ? - jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Potter faire un patronus.

Commentpouvait-il le faire ? Elle se sentit rancunière et amère pour une bonne minute, avant de se demander _pourquoi_ il avait produit un Patronus en plein milieu d'un match de Quidditch.

« Ce con a attrapé le Vif encore une fois, » dit Théo, qui était derrière lui. « C'est comme si on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. »

Elle regarda le terrain, où trois Détraqueurs étaient tombés étaient emmêlés dans une pile de robes noires. « Oh, non, » murmura-t-elle. « Les trous du cul, ils ont pas fait _ça_. Déjà que tout le monde pense qu'on triche pour _tout_ mais vous deviez empirer les choses et… » Elle se tourna vers Blaise. « _Dis-moi_ que tu ne savais rien de tout ça ! »

« Je n'étais pas impliqué ! » Se défendit-il. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Et tu n'as pas essayé de les arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

McGonagall était en train d'hurler sur les fautifs et Hermione entendit, horrifiée, la phrase, « Cinquante points en moins à Serpentard ! »

« Tu - » Elle lui jeta un autre regard noir, puis se tourna en direction de Théo, qui lui souriait. Même Daphné semblait amusée, mais tout de même un peu coupable.

« Allez, Hermione, » tenta Théo. « C'est tellement un con. Et tu dois admettre, c'était drôle. »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas ! » Elle regarda en direction de la pile de robe, et les personnes qui en sortaient. Drago. Greg. Vincent. Marcus. _Et Pansy_. Ils l'avaient tous laissé en dehors, ne s'étaient même pas pris la peine de la mettre au courant. « Je pense que ce n'est pas drôle du tout. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait du mal à pardonner Drago. Il avait perdu des points. Il l'avait exclue. Quand Sirius Black réussi à rentrer dans les dortoirs de Gryffondors parce que Neville Londubat avait écrit tous les mots de passe, elle ne se dérangea même pas de savoir si son 'ami' allait bien. En plus, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'ignorait, pensait-elle. Il avait Pansy et tous les Serpentards et elle avait… et bien, elle avait son chat. Elle avait son chat et beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner au Patronus. Si Harry Potter pouvait le faire, alors elle le pouvait aussi.

Quand Neville reçu une Beuglante au petit-déjeuner, elle ne sourit même pas, bien que la table entière rit elle haussa juste les épaules et retourna dans son livre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? » Demanda Drago. Théo et Daphné se regardèrent, inconfortables, mais ne dirent rien.

« Elle est juste de mauvaise humeur à propos de notre blague, » répondit Pansy. « Tu sais comment elle est. »

« Mais c'était drôle, » dit Drago, confus.

Pansy toucha ses cheveux. « Elle n'a pas vraiment parlé à Blaise depuis que c'est arrivé, elle trop en rogne pour ça. Ou peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas parlé. Il a peut-être été fatigué de son attitude. »

« Mais je pensais qu'ils étaient quelque chose, » dit Drago.

« 'Etait' est le mot important dans ta phrase. Ils ne sont plus rien, maintenant. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Elle ne vint pas à Pré-Au-Lard, et a donc manqué le corps sans tête d'Harry Potter - Qui s'est apparemment débrouillé pour avoir une cape d'invisibilité - qui avait jeté de la neige sur Drago.

Mais elle n'avait pas manqué Drago, qui n'arrêtait pas de se réjouir là-dessus après coup. Il avait provoqué Ron à propos de l'Hippogriffe, et Potter, qui n'était même pas autorisé à quitter le château, lui avait jeté de la neige dessus. Il l'avait dit à Rogue, et Potter avait eu des problèmes. Pour lui, c'était presque un jour parfait.

Elle avait passé ce jour-là à la bibliothèque.

« La meilleure partie de ça, » dit Drago, le bras sur les épaules de Pansy, « C'est que le monstre a perdu son procès. » Il passa le doigt de son autre main à travers sa gorge, et Millie, Greg, et Pansy rirent. Vincent, qui faisait, comme toujours, parti de l'entourage de Drago, regarda Hermione.

« Hey, » dit-il, « J'aurais aimé que tu puisse le voir, Hermione. C'était vraiment drôle, la neige qui venait de nulle part, et puis voir la tête de Potter quand Drago l'a vu. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »

Elle lui sourit légèrement, et dit, « Merci, Vince. J'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs d'Arithmancie à faire. »

« Mais Théo est venu, » dit-il en plissant les yeux, mais elle avait déjà rassemblé tous ses livres et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait fait des recherches sur Sirius Black , le parrain de Potter et le cousin au second degré de Drago. Drago était si contrarié à propos de ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait partagé ça avec elle - juste avec elle - et pas Pansy, et elle voulait en savoir plus, pour trouver un moyen pour rendre ça plus facile pour Drago.

Ce qu'elle avait trouvé la dérangeait. Les journaux étaient remplis d'histoire à sensations sur ses crimes supposés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un procès. Les parents de Potter avaient été assassinés, ça semblait clair et horrible. Black avait été trouvé en pleurs sur les lieux. Ce qu'il avait dit semblait moins clair. 'C'est ma faute' pouvait signifier «'Je l'ai fait' ou 'J'ai fait quelque chose qui a laissé cette chose horrible se passé.'

Elle était presque sûre qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès.

Elle était presque sûre qu'elle n'aimait pas une société qui jetait un homme possiblement innocent en prison avec des Détraqueurs sans même lui donner un procès.

Elle décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle garde cette opinion sur la culture sorcière pour elle.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Tous les garçons essayaient de faire peur à Potter avant le prochain match de Quidditch. Ils l'encadraient dans un coin dans les couloirs, riaient de son attachement émotionnel envers l'hippogriffe. C'était facile de l'énerver.

« Honnêtement, » murmura Hermione un jour en voyant Drago partir, riant, après une nouvelle rencontre avec Potter. « Tu peux est parfois vraiment un con. »

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même, » Drago lui sourit. Hermione soupira, et le sourire du jeune garçon flétrit. « Hey. On est amis, non ? Amis pour toujours ? »

« Ouais, » dit-elle en soupirant encore une fois. « Amis pour la vie. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione se traînait en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour assister à un nouveau match. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se dérangeait. Elle s'affala sur les gradins et étudia le drapeau Serpentard que quelqu'un avait mis dans sa main. Les deux équipes étaient en train d'enfreindre le plus de règles possibles. Le commentateur était partial.

Vincent s'assit à côté d'elle.

« On gagne jamais, » dit-elle. Elle attendait juste que Potter attrape le Vif. « C'est limite symbolique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jouer fair-play, ou jouer à la déloyale. Serpentard ne gagne jamais. Ne gagne pas au Quidditch. Ne gagne rien. »

« Pour gagner, tu serais capable de tricher ? »

« Oh oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même, » admit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait la tête enfoncée dans un de ses livres pour les examens Passer son temps à étudier gardait son esprit occupé. La Maison des Serpentards était morne et silencieuse depuis la victoire de Gryffondor au dernier match, et Pansy avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dire à Drago à quel point ce n'était pas juste.

Blaise avait tiré Drago jusqu'au lac. Ils revinrent tous les deux, les lèvres ensanglantées, et Drago avait même un œil au beurre noir, mais les deux garçons refusèrent de dire ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi ils s'étaient battus.

Greg avait dit à une Millie passionnée qu'il avait entendu Drago dire, « Si elle ne le porte pas en public ça ne compte pas, mais si ça comptait et ben tu aurais largement dépassé la ligne en l'emmenant à Pré-Au-Lard et tout. »

Blaise avait, selon la rumeur, avait après cette phrase collé son poing dans l'œil de Drago, et l'avait insulté de 'trou du cul qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait'

Personne ne dit rien à Hermione sur ces rumeurs.

« Es-ce que tu penses, » demanda Hermione à Théo alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur premier examen, « Que ma tasse de thé ressemblait à un tortue ? Tu crois qu'elle va enlever des points pour ça ? »

Il la poussa gentiment. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne sois plus une lèche-cul ? »

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau, Hermione, » dit-il.

« Qui c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant un petit homme empressé.

« Le Ministre Fudge, » dit Théo, l'air un peu impressionné. « Je me demande pourquoi il est là. »

« C'est pour l'exécution, » intervint Drago en posant son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, un geste inconscient de sa part vu comment la jeune fille se tendit. « L'hippogriffe va tâter de la hache. »

« Littéralement. » Hermione montra un homme vêtu de noir qui venait de rejoindre le Ministre. Il avait une hache accroché à la ceinture.

Pansy arriva en déboulant entre Hermione et Drago, qui enleva son bras des épaules de son amie pour prendre la main de Pansy. Je t'ai catalogué à une amoureuse des hippogriffes, Hermione, encore plus depuis que tu es devenue fan de Potter cette année.

« Arrête de jouer ta garce, » dit Hermione. « Ça ne te va pas au teint. »

Pansy rit, puis eu une exclamation de joie quand elle vit qu'Hermione avait sorti de son sac des magazines de mode Moldus. « Tu es la meilleure, » dit Pansy. Drago regarda Théo, qui haussa les épaules.

Hermione se tourna vers le bourreau. « Je pensais qu'ils avaient fait appel. S'il y a procès aujourd'hui, pourquoi le bourreau est déjà là ? Peut-être que la créature va gagner cet appel. »

Drago roula des yeux. « Ils vont pas gagner. Cette chose m'a blessé, Hermione. »

« Je te l'avais dit, » dit Pansy, déjà plongée dans son magazine. « Amoureuse des hippogriffes. »

« J'aime juste que les choses soient équitables, » se défendit Hermione. « Il devrait obtenir un appel. Je veux dire, si tu étais à sa place, je serais en colère si tu étais exécuté ou jeté en prison sans même un procès. »

« Si Gryffondor de ta part, ce sens de la justice que tu as, » se moqua Théo.

« Pas besoin d'être désagréable, » lui dit-elle en le poussant, et tout le monde rit.ermH

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Théodore Nott se rallongea sur son lit et regarda son ami. « Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qui ? » Dit prudemment Drago.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vaincu par St-Potter, » dit Drago. « On vit tous dans le pays de Dumbledore maintenant, non ? »

Théo grogna. « C'est Hermione qui me l'a fait remarquer. Il n'est pas mort. C'est un disparu. Ils n'ont jamais trouvé de corps. Et les choses disparues ont toujours un moyen de revenir, même si ce n'est pas forcement de la manière dont tu t'y attends. »

Drago fixa la porte. « Tu veux qu'il revienne ? »

« Oui, » dit Théo. « J'en ai marre de cette 'politique' anti-Serpentard de mes deux. Comme toi, d'ailleurs. Il y a juste un problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« Hermione. La sorcière Née-Moldue avec qui tu aurais un… arrangement, même si tu es avec Pansy. La fille que tes parents ont invité pour une 'inspection officielle', même si elle ne le savait pas. Elle serait partie en courant si elle avait su. Les Moldus ne font pas ça, d'après ce que je sais. Elle a grandi dans un monde différent, mec. Elle… Elle ne sait pas comment ces choses marchent. Pas comme toi. Pas comme Daphné. Elle a lu des livres mais… C'est différent, parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue. Tu dois être… Tu dois être plus… Tu dois _penser_ , Drago. »

« Tout le monde s'en moque qu'elle soit Née-Moldue. » lui dit Drago, têtu.

« Je m'en moque. Tu t'en moques. Tes parents s'en moquent. Mais je pense que ta tante Bellatrix ne s'en moquerait pas. Tu m'as dit une fois que ta famille avait renié ton autre tante parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec un Né-Moldu. »

« Il n'était pas Serpentard, » s'exclama Drago, qui était maintenant tendu.

« Je crois que tu as besoin de parler à ton père, » lui conseilla son ami. « Si _Il_ revient, tu auras peut-être un problème. » Leur rat - Le rat de Weasley - se mit à courir dans sa cage et Théo le fixa, curieux.

« Elle est Serpentard, » répéta Drago.

Théo ouvrit la cage et y posa un peu de nourriture pour rat. « Et tu as vu sa plus grande peur. Elle n'est pas idiote, Drago. Elle sait que son éduction - »

« Elle serait un grand atout dans chaque guerre ! » S'énerva Drago. « Elle est intelligente et talentueuse et elle est - »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Mais tu devrais commencer à réfléchir à comment convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si il revient. »

« Merde, » dit Drago. « Tu as laissé le rat sortir. »

Ils virent tous les deux Ratty sauter au sol, puis s'échapper.

Théo haussa les épaules. « Ben, c'est pas comme si je voulais le ramener chez moi. J'allais le libérer, de toute façon laisse le se faire bouffer. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Les examens étaient finis, et l'année touchait à sa fin. La plupart des Serpentards faisaient la fête. Drago et Théo s'étaient barricadés dans leur chambre, pour se bourrer, probablement avec un meilleur alcool que la plupart de leurs camarades, pensa Hermione. Elle avait toujours du mal avec ses amis, le fait d'avoir été rejetée ne passait toujours pas.

Ils pensaient tous qu'elle n'était qu'un lèche-cul qui suivait les règles. Ce n'était pas juste. Et Théo et Drago savaient qu'elle avait fait la potion Polynectar. Daphné et Pansy savaient qu'elle leur introduisait clandestinement des magazines. Mais vu qu'elle faisait attention à ses notes et qu'elle attachait beaucoup d'importance aux points, les gens disaient qu'elle n'était qu'une… qu'une… qu'une amoureuse d'Hippogriffe.

Comme si elle s'intéressait aux hippogriffes. Ça avait blessé Drago elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains si elle avait pu.

Même si il ne méritait pas qu'elle tue pour lui.

Stupide crétin.

Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et se glissa dehors. Elle va leur montrer. Elle va aller faire une promenade quand ce n'est plus autorisé. « J'y irais après le couvre-feu, » murmura-t-elle. « Laissons-les s'assoir et boire leur bière bon marché, pour finalement se sentir malade le lendemain.

Elle marcha, et marcha, et ne fit pas attention où elle allait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Saule Cogneur, et qu'elle vit Potter et Weasley, qui suivaient un chien noir à travers un tunnel à la base de l'arbre.

Elle secoua sa tête et se demanda qui pourrait être assez stupide pour courir dans un arbre qui peut te tuer juste pour chasser un chien aucun des deux garçons ne semblaient s'en être bien tirer, et Weasley avait l'air de s'être cassé quelque chose. Elle ne bougea pas, se demandant si elle devait les rejoindre pour les aider, quand Pattenrond apparu, puis sauta sur un nœud du tronc.

Les branches arrêtèrent de bouger, et elle regarda son chat, « Tu es vraiment génial. » Sa curiosité l'emporta, comme souvent, et se dirigea vers l'arbre et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

Elle lança un rapide _lumos_ et suivit son chat, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stop à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une petite pièce. Potter et Weasley se disputaient - comme toujours - avec un grand homme aux cheveux noir, qui avait des yeux fous. Il avait la baguette de Ron dans la main. Son visage était émacié, et ses dents étaient jaunes.

Elle était la fille de dentistes, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer les dents des gens. Elles étaient horribles.

Le chien que les garçons avaient suivi n'avait l'air d'être nulle part.

« Harry, » Gémit Ron. Elle réalisa que l'arbre l'avait blessé plutôt salement. « C'est lui le chien. C'est un Animagus ! C'est Sirius Black ! »

Evidemment. Elle regarda l'homme encore une fois.

« _Expelliarmus,_ » bredouilla l'homme, qui attrapa la baguette de Potter.

Ce sort de désarmement était vraiment utile. Elle aurait dû y penser avant.

« Tu devras nous tuer tous les deux, » disait Ron. « Je ne te laisserais pas tuer juste Harry ! »

Ça, c'était vraiment idiot, pensa-t-elle. Etre provocateur comme ça, devant un homme armé qui peut être un tueur psychotique. - Bien qu'il pourrait ne pas en être un - n'allait pas les aider, mais alors pas du tout.

« Une seule personne va mourir ce soir, » dit l'homme.

« Tu as tué mes parents ! » Rugit Potter. « Tu as tué treize Moldus pour t'en prendre à Peter Pettigrow. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es ramolli à Azkaban ? »

« Oh, merde. » Hermione s'avança dans la pièce. « Potter, je sais que tu es un idiot, mais si il voulait te tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il est peut être un tueur fou, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en est après toi. »

Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme, sa baguette dans la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? »

« En quoi ça t'importe ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Tu es le cousin de Drago. Il ne veut pas que tu meurs. » Elle le fixa du regard. « Donc, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Et tu n'as pas eu un procès et ce n'est pas équitable. »

« Peter Pettigrow, » dit l'homme, le souffle fort. « Le Gardien du Secret. Le _rat_. »

« Le rat ? » Ron semblait horrifié. « _Mon_ rat ? »

« Peter était le Gardien du Secret ? » S'exclama Potter. « Peter Pettigrow a trahi mes parents ? »

« _Mon rat est un humain ? »_ Continua Ron, dégouté.

« Et tu as dormi avec lui toutes les nuits, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua Hermione, sa baguette toujours dirigée vers Black. « Trouve ton sale rat et tu le, Black. Puis part, sinon ils vont t'attraper et te donner le Baiser du Détraqueur.

« Mon rat est un humain ! » Cria Weasley. Il y eut un bruit, et Professeur Lupin apparu par le même tunnel qu'Hermione et les autres avaient emprunté.

« Où est-il, Sirius ? » Demanda Lupin, la voix basse et intense. Black pointa Ron du doigt. « Vous avez échangé, hein ? Vous avez échangé sans me le dire. »

« C'était supposé… » Se justifia-t-il. « Etre une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. »

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se mesurèrent du regard, puis Lupin se tourna vers Hermione. « Vous pouvez baisser votre baguette, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, » dit-elle en reculant vers la porte. « Je suis dans une cabane avec un assassin et un loup-garou. Je crois que je vais la laisser comme ça. »

« Un loup-garou ?! » Dit Potter avec consternation.

« Merlin que tu es lent, » soupira-t-elle. « Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyé à Serdaigle. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il était toujours 'malade' les jours de pleine lune ? C'est moi qui ai confectionné son Tue-Loup pendant des mois. »

« Vraiment ? » Lupin la regarda, un peu choqué.

« Ça fait partie de mes cours particuliers, » expliqua-t-elle. « Vous pensez que tous les deux vous pouvez trouver le rat puis vous en occuper ? »

« C'est la pleine lune ce soir, » dit lentement Harry, qui s'éloigna de Lupin.

« Merde ! » Jura Hermione.

« Et tu oses dire que je suis lent. »

Le rat choisi ce moment pour sauter hors de la poche de Ron. L'Animagus se mit à courir à travers la pièce pour sortir. Il aurait réussi si Pattenrond n'avait pas été là. Pour échapper à la mort et aux pattes du grand chat orange, le rat se transforma. Une seconde après, au lieu d'un rat, se tenait un homme terrifié, avec du poids trop, les cheveux épars.

« Wow, » dit Hermione. « Théo a donné beaucoup trop de bouffe à ce rat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Weasley la regarda. « Théo… Donner à manger… Sales bâtards, vous aviez mon rat depuis tout ce temps ! »

Hermione lui sourit, narquoise. « On lui a offert une belle maison, Weasley. Une cage propre, et beaucoup de nourriture… »

« Je croyais qu'il était mort ! » Cria le rouquin. « Quel genre d'horrible garce est tu ? Qui a kidnappé ce rat ? »

« Mon chat, » dit seulement la jeune fille.

« S'il vous plaît, » intervint l'homme au sol. « Je peux tout expliquer.

Ils n'entendirent jamais ses explications, car la lune avait fait son dernier mouvement pour être pleine, et Lupin commença à se transformer, devant eux.

« Potion Tue-Loup, » murmura-t-il en effroi. « Je ne l'ai pas prise aujourd'hui. Courez ! »

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la cabana et piqua un sprint jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry derrière elle. Black avait eu le temps d'attraper Ron, qui ne pouvait pas courir, et claqua la porte au nez du loup, qui était maintenant enfermé.

Peter, surement, se transforma en rat et disparu dans la nuit.

« Il va voir son maître, » observa amèrement Black.

« Tu dois te dépêcher, » dit Hermione à Sirius.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur. « Comment tu veux que je m'échappe, il y a des Détraqueurs et le Ministère, ici. »

« Buck, » dit soudainement Potter. « Ils ne l'ont pas encore tué il a perdu son appel, et l'exécution est prévue pour minuit. On a trente minutes. On va amener Ron jusqu'à l'endroit où ils vont tuer Buck, et leur dire qu'un loup-garou l'a attaqué et lui a cassé sa jambe. »

« Ça va les distraire, » acquiesça Hermione. « Et tu pourras t'envoler sur ce stupide Hippogriffe. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« J'arrive pas à croire que l'hippogriffe s'est échappé, » se plaignit Drago. « Juste avant qu'il le tue, en plus. »

« Je pari que c'est toi, » dit Pansy en regardant Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter et Weasley, de toute façon ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, » dit Hermione en prenant un autre morceau de bacon. « Je suis allé faire une balade parce que je n'avais pas envie d'aller à la fête - »

« Et depuis quand tu sors après le couvre-feu, toi ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je ne suis pas toujours les règles, qu'est-ce que t'as cru. » Se justifia la jeune fille. « Quand j'étais dehors, j'ai vu Potter et Weasley aller dans la Cabane Hurlante, et j'ai pensé que je le attraperais, pour qu'ils aient des problèmes, mais à la place, on a vu tous les trois Lupin se transformer en loup-garou. »

Théo trembla à l'idée d'un loup-garou et elle toucha gentiment sa main, consolante.

« Il a eu la jambe de Weasley avant qu'on puisse sortir de la cabane et puis Potter et moi on l'a amené jusqu'à l'endroit où se passait l'exécution pour avoir de l'aide. Et pendant la panique causée par notre arrivée et bien… Quelqu'un en a profité pour libérer l'Hippogriffe. »

« Il y'a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas, » dit Drago, méfiant. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je ne savais pas que je devais te dire tous. Dans la vie je ne suis pas juste ton amie, tu sais. Je fais d'autres choses. »

Drago souffla, frustré.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre de ma mère sur la Coupe de Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il. Hermione soupira.

« Quidditch ? Vraiment ? Je suis obligée d'y aller ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclamèrent Théo et Daphnée en même temps.

Hermione leur sourit, prétendant ne pas remarquer Pansy, qui avait l'air d'être plutôt énervé. On se demande pourquoi. « Bon, bah, si j'y suis obligée… Je vous verrais tous là-bas, au moins. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre ma traduction !**


	7. Quatrième année, partie I

**Hellooooo tout le monde ! Voici la première partie de la Quatrième Année ! Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, cette année sera composée de 3 parties, donc il en manque encore deux** **Je pars en vacance ce vendredi pour une semaine, et je vais faire mon possible pour poster Quatrième Année, Partie II, à temps, mais je ne vous promets rien. Pareil pour la troisième partie, parce qu'après mon cousin vient chez moi pendant une semaine, donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour aller sur l'ordi ^^ Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ferais mon possible. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes qui peuvent traîner ici et là. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Petite note à la fin du chap, lisez svp !**

 _ **QUATRIEME ANNEE :**_

Les Malefoys lui envoyèrent un hibou pour lui dire qu'ils iraient la chercher à 17h.

« C'est pour voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, » expliqua-t-elle à ses parents. « Bulgarie VS Ireland. »

« Depuis quand tu aimes le sport ? » Demanda son père. « Quand tu étais petite, je t'avais inscrite à un club de football, et tu n'as même pas voulu enfiler les chaussures. »

« Ca m'ennuie. Beaucoup, » admit-elle. « Mais ils ont acheté des tickets et m'ont proposé de venir, et c'est quelque chose plutôt… important. Je vais sûrement passer la plupart de mon temps à feuilleter des magazines avec Daphnée, de toute façon. »

Elle était nerveuse du comportement que les Malefoys auront avec ses parents est-ce qu'ils savaient comment se comporter dans la société Moldue ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient apparaître sur le pas de la porte ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils descendirent d'une voiture qui fit siffler d'admiration son père, à 17h pile. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient plutôt riches, » lui murmura son père quand la famille Malefoy entra chez eux. Ils avaient même fait l'effort de s'habiller comme des Moldus. Peut-être d'une manière un peu trop chic pour un quartier de banlieue, mais personnes ne se plaint quand les parents de ses amis s'habillent bien. Pas de robes. On ne voyait pas les baguettes. Aucune trace de vêtement de style victorien, un style que pourtant beaucoup de sorcières affectionnent.

Bien que, maintenant qu'Hermione y pensait, elle n'avait jamais vu Narcissa habillée avec des vêtements de ce style-là Peut-être que c'était une question de classe et de rang, parce qu'Hermione avait vu beaucoup de parents, à la gare, qui étaient habillés de manière… Intéressante, pour être poli.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit M. Granger. « Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de Drago, et c'était très gentil de votre part de l'avoir invité l'été dernier. J'aurais aimé vous avoir invité avant, mais notre emploi du temps était si chargé avec le cabinet. »

Lucius Malefoy tendit sa main et le père d'Hermione la serra. « De mon côté, » dit-il. « J'étais si content de savoir que Drago s'était fait une amie qui a un don pour le sortir des problèmes. » Lucius s'arrêta vers le seuil de la porte, Drago et Narcissa dans sa foulée. « Vous savez comment sont les garçons à cet âge. »

« Je me souviens comment j'étais, » dit M. Granger avec un rire. « J'étais si reconnaissant quand j'ai appris qu'on allait avoir une fille. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oui, merci, » intervint Narcissa en s'asseyant avec Mme. Granger. Drago et Hermione restèrent debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, aller dehors, » rit la mère d'Hermione. 'Vous me rendez nerveuse. »

« Drago, pourquoi n'aiderais tu pas Hermione avec ses affaires, » suggéra Lucius. « Il y a de la place dans le coffre. »

Alors que les deux ados partirent, Narcissa rit. « On pensait les emmener à diner avant de les laisser tranquille à la Coupe du Monde demain. Théo et Daphné - Les deux autres enfants dans leur année - nous rejoignent avec les parents de Daphné pour le restaurant. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? »

« Merci, mais non, » déclina Mme. Granger. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le monde des Sorciers. « Vous êtes une femme courageuse pour inviter quatre adolescents chez vous pendant deux semaines. »

Le sous-entendu 'comment aller-vous faire pour les surveiller' flottait dans l'air, silencieux.

Narcissa se tendit imperceptiblement, essayant de ne pas laisser le dédain couler dans son ton, en se rappelant que cette pauvre Moldue n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle avait été malpolie de suggérer que Drago ne pouvait pas se tenir correctement avec des filles. Elle répondit, calmement, « Je sais. J'ai le sommeil très léger, donc je doute que j'aurais un moment pour me reposer, mais nous avons demandé à Drago s'il voulait inviter des amis et, enfin, Théo et lui sont inséparables depuis qu'ils sont bébés, et les deux jeunes filles ont été tant de fois chez nous, que c'est comme leur troisième maison. Et puis l'énergie des jeunes est si agréable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Toute cette innocence et leur manière de penser, si naïve et charmante à la fois. Ils pensent toujours pouvoir se sortir des problèmes sans qu'on ne le remarque, alors qu'on connait tous leurs mouvements. »

Rassurée, Mme. Granger dit, « Eh bien, faites le moi savoir si vous devenez fatiguée d'Hermione, et nous la reprendrons. »

« Nous ne pourrons jamais nous fatiguer de votre Hermione, » dit Lucius. « On serait capable de la kidnapper puis l'installer dans une chambre si on le pouvait. »

Mme. Granger rit. Narcissa Malefoy fixa son mari, souriante.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« Tes parents ont une voiture ? » Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite, alors qu'ils rangeaient ses affaires dans le coffre.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Mon père dit que c'est stupide de ne pas pouvoir s'intégrer dans la population de Grande-Bretagne, même si ils sont en majorité Moldus. » Il lui sourit. « Tu ne pensais pas qu'on était comme ces stupides Weasleys, hein ? Collectionner des objets Moldus sans savoir comment ça marche. »

« Les Weasleys font ça ? Même si je ne pense pas que tu vas vraiment t'intégrer dans la majorité des Moldus vu la réaction de mon père. »

Drago rit, et se relaxa contre la voiture, et enleva ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Hermione essaya de contrôler sa manière de respirer, car son souffle était d'un coup très rapide. 'C'est juste Drago,' se dit-elle. 'Tu le connais depuis des années et il veut juste être ami avec toi. Il a déjà Pansy.'

Pourtant, Pansy n'avait pas été invitée pour accompagner Drago à la Coupe du Monde, contrairement à elle. Ce n'était pas Pansy qui était régulièrement invitée chez les Malfoys.

Elle se demanda s'il avait aussi offert un bracelet à Pansy.

« Arthur Weasley, » disait Drago, « A une obsession assez bizarre avec la technologie Moldue, mais il n'y comprend rien. C'est pathétique. »

« Tu t'attends à quoi ? » Se moqua Hermione en roulant les yeux. « Ce serait trop logique de demander à quelqu'un comme ça marche. Beaucoup plus intelligent de juste appuyer sur les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'à explose. »

Drago rit et croisa les bras. « Ouais. Enfin, personne n'a jamais dit que les Weasleys étaient intelligents ou travailleurs. »

« Ouaip. »

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa et Lucius sortent de la maison et rejoignent les adolescents maladroits et gênés.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Nous devons utiliser un Portoloin, évidemment, » expliqua Narcissa. « Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour pouvoir transplaner. C'est un horrible moyen de transport, mais nous n'avons que ça. Contrôler l'arrivée de la foule pour la Coupe du Monde tout en essayant d'éviter que les Moldus nous détectent a été un problème assez dur à résoudre. »

« Les personnes avec les sièges les moins cher doivent arriver deux semaines en avance, » dit Drago avec un rictus. « Nous n'avons pas ce problème. »

« Non, » acquiesça sa mère. « Et ton père s'est débrouillé pour avoir un Portoloin privé, donc nous n'aurons pas besoin de vagabonder autour du terrain pour en trouver un. Mais j'aurais aimé arriver là-bas plus tard. »

Hermione remit son sac sur son dos et Daphné entremêla son bras dans celui de Théo, alors qu'ils attendaient l'heure du départ du Portoloin. Quand l'objet, plutôt misérable, s'activa, elle se sentit aspirée. Elle avait l'impression de voyager à travers le vide total. Elle était complètement d'accord avec Narcissa : C'était un horrible moyen de transport.

La partie ou tu tombes la tête la première sur un terrain n'était pas génial non plus.

Lucius tendit un petit objet à Narcissa et Hermione l'entendit murmurer, « Juste au cas où tu aurais besoin d'évacuer les enfants. Ce n'est pas censé se passer avant la fin du match, mais tu sais comment certaines personnes peuvent être trop pressées, et avec Jedusor qui n'est pas encore bien rétabli… »

« J'ai compris, » le rassura-t-elle, sa main caressant la joue de son mari dans un rare acte publique d'intimité.

« Voulez-vous voir notre tente ? » Proposa Lucius Malefoy, et les enfants commencèrent à le suivre à travers un camping bondé. « Drago, offre ton bras à la jeune fille, » ordonna son père sans même se retourner.

Le jeune garçon tendit sa main et dit, « Hermione ? » et elle le laissa lui prendre sa main, en essayant de cacher un peu son visage pour que personne ne la voit rougir.

« J'ai envoyé quelqu'un il y a quelques heures pour installer la tente, » disait Lucius Malefoy. « Et ça devrait être… Oui, elle est là. »

Il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une tente Moldue pas très attrayante. Il poussa la toile qui servait de porte, et laissa sa femme entrer. Narcissa lui sourit et se pencha pour rentrer. Drago accompagna Hermione à l'intérieure. La jeune fille put se tenir debout sans problème, et elle observa la tente avec émerveillement.

Elle avait pénétré dans un charmant cottage. Une cuisine ensoleillée était à sa droite, avec une énorme table. A sa gauche, il y avait un confortable salon, accompagné d'un jeu d'échec et une petite étagère remplie de livre. Une rangée de porte était placée à l'arrière de pièce. C'était sûrement les chambres.

« Normalement, nous n'aurons pas à rester pour la nuit, » dit Narcissa, « Mais on ne sait jamais avec le Quidditch, donc j'ai demandé à Lucius de faire installer cette tente à la place de la petite. »

« Merci encore de m'avoir invitée, » dit Hermione. « C'était vraiment très gentil de votre part. »

« N'importe quoi, » dit Narcissa en lui souriant. « Tu sais, nous te considérons comme de la famille. »

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre nos sièges ? » Intervint Drago qui se tenait prêt de la porte. C'était évident, il voulait être sans ses parents. « Je peux lui montrer la vue ? »

Lucius l'observa attentivement, et le garçon se ratatina un peu sous le regard perçant. « Le match commencent seulement dans plusieurs heures, Drago, mais tu as le droit de faire une balade avec tes amis. Sois de retour pour le repas, s'il te plaît, et nous rejoindront les loges après manger. » Il se tourna vers Narcissa, et puis emmena Drago dans un coin. « Au cas où tu veux acheter un souvenir, un truc à manger ou quelque chose comme ça. Prend soin de tes invités, fils. »

Après cet intermède, Drago, Hermione, Théo et Daphné laissèrent les adultes. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand où ils achetèrent des chocolats chauds et des gâteaux Drago fit tout un plat parce qu'il allait payer pour tout le monde, et Théo, avec un soupir, sortit sa propre monnaie du fond de sa poche.

Ils trainèrent, buvant leurs chocolats chauds, observant les gens qui secouaient des drapeaux avec frénésie, et assistèrent à une grosse dispute sur une règle obscure qui pouvait donner un avantage à l'Irlande. A un moment, ils atteignirent un emplacement de camping occupé par des Bulgares, qui affichaient des photos d'un adolescent - l'air un peu plus vieux qu'Hermione et ses amis - qui attrapait un Vif d'Or, encore et encore.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Hermione. Théo grogna.

« Alors toi, tu ne connais vraiment au Quidditch… » Se désola-t-il.

« C'est Victor Krum, » expliqua Drago. « Probablement le meilleur joueur de Quidditch au monde. »

« Il joue pour la Bulgarie ? » Demanda-t-elle. Daphné couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires.

« Oui, Hermione, » lui dit-elle. « Il joue pour la Bulgarie. C'est leur Attrapeur. »

« Oh, comme toi, Drago ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant. Drago se pavana quelque peu en entendant la comparaison.

« Oui, » se moqua Théo, « Ils jouent tous les deux au même poste, mais je penses que Victor Krum joue un petit peu mieux que Drago. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et observa le poster. « Il a l'air grincheux. »

« Il est sexy, » corrigea Daphné. Théo lui envoya un regard bizarre. « Quoi ? Il l'est, c'est tout. »

Ils traînèrent encore quelques heures puis retournèrent vers la tante. Narcissa Malefoy se relaxait dans un des confortables fauteuils en lisant un magazine sur la mode sorcière. « J'ai sorti sur la table plusieurs plats et sandwichs, » dit-elle en montrant la table. « Servez-vous. Mais faites en sorte de manger quelque chose de sain et pas que des douceurs et autres choses dans le genre. »

« Ou est père ? » Demanda Drago pendant que lui et Théo remplissaient des assiettes avec des sandwichs et des biscuits.

« Il rencontre des associés, » informa Narcissa. « Il sera de retour à temps pour nous accompagner aux loges, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle tendit son magazine à Hermione pour lui montrer un article. « Je trouve que cette robe vous irait parfaitement, ma chère. »

Hermione observa avec admiration la robe bleue, toute simple, et sourit pendant un instant, s'imaginant en train de danser dans un grand bal, vêtue de cette robe. « Elle est magnifique, » dit-elle, « Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais vraiment besoin d'une robe comme ça. Elle est plutôt réservée pour des grandes occasions. »

Narcissa sourit. « Eh bien, s'il se trouve que vous avez besoin d'une robe de ce genre cette année, je serais heureuse de vous emmener faire du shopping.

« C'est très gentil, » la remercia Daphné.

« Oh non, pas du tout ! En disant ça, je joue un peu mon égoïste. J'aime Drago chèrement - Comme toi, Théodore - mais les garçons ne sont pas drôles quand il s'agit de shopping, et sachez que je vous considère toute deux comme les filles que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Quand Lucius arriva, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les escaliers étroits qui menaient aux loges. Hermione soupira quand elle vit Harry Potter et toute la famille Weasley, qui étaient déjà assis. Narcissa sembla vaguement offensée, et Lucius Malefoy regarda Arthur Weasley avec répugnance.

« Qu'avez-vous vendu pour pouvoir vous acheter ces tickets ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé. « Votre maison ne vaut pas assez pour ces tickets, n'est-ce pas ? » Quand il vit Ludovic Verpey derrière le clan Weasley, il eut un grognement discret.

Hermione cacha son sourire alors que Ron Weasley leur lançait un regard noir. Harry Potter s'enfonça dans son siège, espérant de tous son cœur d'être partout sauf ici.

« Ils ne sont pas _tous_ vos enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le patriarche Weasley. « Vous avez eu une aventure, Lucius ? »

« Pas du tout. » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements élimés avec dédain. « Le père de Théodore Nott et moi sommes amis depuis des années et nous considérons son fils comme de la famille. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir les filles. »

« Oui, on connaît tout de ton amitié avec Nott, » répliqua Weasley. « Des amis de longue date en politique, hein ? »

Lucius sourit. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous clarifier ta pensée ? »

Il y eut un grand blanc, et Lucius aida sa femme à s'asseoir, et, avec un regard autoritaire, ordonna aux deux garçons de faire comme lui avec leurs rendez-vous.

« Il y avait un temps, » dit Lucius, la voix basse, « Où les débats publiques sur les problèmes du monde sorcier étaient encouragés. Maintenant, ma belle-sœur est en prison à Azkaban pour des charges falsifiées, et vous vous tenez ici, dans la loge V.I.P, que vous ne pouvez pas vous offrir, grâce à des faveurs politiques, pendant que des hommes de biens ne sont pas autorisés à se rencontrer librement. Quand vous empêcher les gens de passer par la voie politique, Arthur, ne soyez pas surpris que ces personnes trouvent d'autres moyens d'atteindre leurs objectifs. »

« Etes-vous en train de me menacer ? »

Lucius leva ses sourcils, une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage. « Je ne fais qu'une observation sur l'histoire et l'oppression, Arthur. » Il s'assit à côté de Narcissa, et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui ramène un programme ou, peut-être, des marrons cuits.

Regarder la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch lui confirma que, peut-importe le niveau de jeu, c'était toujours mortellement ennuyant. « Tu ne t'amuses pas ?» Demanda Drago en lui murmurant dans l'oreille.

Elle sourit, puis haussa les épaules. « Je préfère te regarder jouer, » dit-elle, et il lui sourit d'un magnifique sourire en retour, une expression qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin comme ils le faisaient plus jeunes.

Elle arrêta d'y penser et se retourna pour faire semblant de regarder le match. Drago l'observa pendant un moment avant de se retourner également.

L'Irlande avait gagné.

Quand ils retournèrent à la tente des Malefoys, Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard et elle dit, « Bon, les enfants, je ne sais pas vous, mais je préfèrerais dormir dans mon propre lit. Suivez-moi et nous utiliserons un Portoloin pour revenir au Manoir. »

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ici pour célébrer la victoire de l'Irlande ? » Protesta Drago et Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« Es-tu en train de contredire ta mère ? »

« Non, Père, » bredouilla-t-il.

« Bien. Parce que pendant un moment, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas ramener ces dames à la maison. Les célébrations peuvent être quelques peu… violents et ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ou pour ta mère. »

Théo se tourna vers Lucius, les yeux étonnement sérieux pour un adolescent. « Etes-vous en train de dire que… ? » Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« La roue du destin tournes toujours, » dit Malefoy père. « Ceux qui étaient au-dessus de tout peuvent se retrouver en bas de l'échelle en un rien de temps. »

« Bien, » dit Théo avec intensité. « Bien. »

« Gardes cette opinion pour toi encore quelques temps, » recommanda Lucius Malefoy. « Et ramènes les filles à la maison. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, » dit Théo. Il échangea un regard rapide avec Drago, et offrit son bras à Daphné.

Drago les suivit avec Hermione, mais avant de partir il entendit sa mère dire à son père, « Sois prudent, amour. »

Ils retournèrent tous au manoir avec le Portoloin, et Narcissa commanda des biscuits et du chocolat, et ils s'assirent tous autour du feu dans un des nombreux salons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago, la voix très basse.

« Rien du tout, » dit-il en fixant le feu.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione leva la tête vers Drago quand il descendit pour petit-déjeuner le matin qui suivait. Elle lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette Des Sorciers, où il y avait une photo de la Marque Des Ténèbres, qui flottait au-dessus du stade de Quidditch. « Es-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix très calme.

« Je suis resté ici toute la nuit, » la voix sombre. « Comme Père l'a fait remarquer, ce n'était pas un endroit pour les enfants. »

« Si t'étais plus vieux, tu aurais été là-bas ? »

Il se servit du jus de citrouille et s'assit, et la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

« Ça te préoccuperais ? »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te blesses, » dit-elle, la voix forte. « Ceux qui protestent sont… blessés. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de truc. »

« Et quand est-ce que tu ne serais plus assez jeune ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Quand j'aurais 16 ans ou 17 ans, je pense. On s'en moque. » Il posa brutalement son verre et se leva. « Merlin, Pansy a raison. Tu crois vraiment que tu es ma gardienne, ou ma protectrice. Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas. » Il sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle attrapa le journal, et lit une partie de l'article, qui parlait de la façon dont la marque de Voldemort - Celui que Potter est censé avoir battu - est apparu au-dessus du camping, et elle pensa à Lucius, à Drago, Théo, et comment Daphné avait un jour dit que ses parents avait décidé que le fils d'un Mangemort était un choix acceptable pour leur fille.

Elle se demanda qui avait invité le mot 'Mangemort'. Ce n'était surement pas quelqu'un qui militait pour la paix dans le monde.

« Oh, tu es là. » Narcissa entra dans la pièce, et lui enleva le journal des mains. « Pas besoin de lire ce déchet. Je regardais la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard, et il se trouve qu'il demande des robes de bal. Donc tu auras bien besoin d'avoir une robe pour les grandes occasions. » Elle sourit à Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une journée shopping, juste toi, moi et Daphné aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça a l'air génial, » acquiesça Hermione. « Pensez-vous qu'on peut trouver un robe qui irait avec mon bracelet ? Si on a la chance de s'habille comme ça à l'école je crois que j'aimerais le porter. »

Narcissa Malefoy, qui était passé devant son fils renfrogné », dit seulement, « Bien sûr. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Les Malefoys déposèrent les quatre adolescents à la station. « Amusez-vous bien. » dit Narcissa. « Nous allons surement devoir oublier le dîner de Noël, cette année. Quelque chose me dit que vous voudrez rester à l'école pendant les vacances. »

« Essayez d'éviter les problèmes, » dit Lucius, l'air amusé. « Nous nous verrons à… Bref, nous nous verrons. »

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le train, recherchant un compartiment vide, ils passèrent devant leurs camarades si adorés, qui parlaient avec frénésie de la Coupe du Monde.

« On était dans les loges, » dit Ron Weasley avec orgueil. « On pouvait tous voir. »

« Pour la dernière fois de ta vie, » dit Hermione, en s'appuyant sur la porte du compartiment en regardant le garçon avec dédain. Drago et Daphné se tenait derrière elle Théo avait roulé des yeux et était reparti à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'asseoir.

« Comme si tu aurais pu accéder à cet emplacement sans les Malefoys, » dit Weasley avec un rictus. « Personne ne veut voir une Serpentard Née-Moldue ici t'es comme un concentré du pire des deux mondes. Tes parents n'auraient même pas su comment acheter les tickets. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? » Intervint Drago en montrant une manche en velours bordeaux qui dépassait d'une des valises. Drago regarda Ginny Weasley avec pitié. « C'est vraiment la meilleure robe que tu as pu trouver ? »

Hermione attrapa la manche, tira et montre la robe à tout le monde. « Err, Drago, » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas une robe de fille. Je pense que c'est celle de Ronald. »

Daphné riait tellement qu'elle s'en étouffa. « Je crois que ce truc a été à la mode en quoi, 1760 ? »

« Vintage, » résuma Hermione. « Très audacieux de ta part, Weasley. Ce n'est pas tous les hommes qui peuvent porter ça. »

« Le truc avec le vintage, » dit Daphné, qui pleurait de rire, « C'est que les vêtements sont toujours miteux et ont une odeur bizarre. »

Weasley arracha la robe des mains d'Hermione et siffla, « Va bouffer de la merde, sale - »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter un mot, Drago le plaqua contre un mur, la main sur sa gorge. « Sois prudent avec ta bouche, Weasley. »

« Allez, Drago, » le raisonna Hermione en le tirant en arrière. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Avec un regard méprisant envers le rouquin toujours contre le mur du compartiment, Drago se tourna. Il regarda la robe maintenant à terre, et eut un rictus alors qu'il suivait ses amis.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione applaudit à chaque fois qu'un étudiant fut réparti à Serpentard. Les jumeaux Weasleys huèrent quand le premier petit garçon rejoignit les verts et argents. Hermione dit au jeune garçon, « Ils m'ont huée également quand j'ai été répartie. Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, ce sont des cons. »

Il lui sourit.

Pansy roucoulait sur Drago et, même si elle avait cru percevoir un regard de sa part quelque peu coupable, il ne faisait rien pour décourager Pansy. Blaise parlait à une Troisième Année qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Greg et Vincent avait la tête baissée, chuchotant sur un quelconque sujet.

« Hermione, » dit finalement Greg. « Vous êtes allé à la Coupe du Monde, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu… vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi j'irais mal ? »

« C'est juste que c'était un peu dangereux à la fin. » Hermione le fixa, attendant la suite, et le garçon ajouta, « Les gens peuvent… Ils ne savent peut-être pas tous que tu es… tu sais… L'une des nôtres. »

« Non, » dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas. J'étais là-bas avec la famille de Drago. »

Il hocha de la tête et essaya de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il haussa finalement les épaules et reporta son attention au discours de début d'année.

Pas de Quidditch. Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Plus besoin de s'asseoir dans le froid pour voir Potter attraper le Vif d'Or encore une fois. Elle va pouvoir rester au chaud, avec un bon livre, au lieu de venir dans les gradins et s'inquiéter pour Drago.

Dumbledore allait continuer quand les portes d'ouvrirent brutalement, et un homme très étrange entra. Il était couvert de cicatrices, et il lui manquait la moitié de son nez. Il s'avança vers la Grande Table en boitant, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il avait un œil de verre qui roulait et tournait dans tous les sens. Dumbledore lui montra un siège vide, où il s'assit, rejetant sa cape en arrière, ce qui révéla une jambe de bois.

Le fait que le monde Moldu avait des prothèses de qualité supérieure vint à l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le fixer des yeux - C'était très malpoli - mais elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Dumbledore annonça qu'il était heureux de présenter le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey.

« Maugrey Fol Œil, » dit Vincent, l'air éberlué, alors que tous ceux qui avait des yeux en bonne santé fixaient l'œil de l'homme. « Un Auror. A la retraite maintenant. »

« Un quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ils doivent capturer les Sorciers qui pratiquent la Magie Noire, » expliqua Vincent. « Ils travaillent pour le Ministère. La moitié des personnes qui sont à Azkaban ont été capturées par Fol Œil. »

« Et je suis sûre qu'ils ont tous eu un procès en règle également, » murmura Hermione, tout en continuant de fixer le nouveau professeur.

Vincent grogna.

Théo, la voix basse, dit, « Une fois que tu es accusé de pratiquer la Magie Noire, tu n'as pas beaucoup de moyen de défense. Même si il y'a un procès - »

« Presque personne n'a jamais été déclaré innocent, » intervint Daphné. « A moins de dire que tu as été sous l'Imperium. »

Il y eut un mouvement soudain, et tous ceux qui avaient entendu Daphné essayèrent de ne pas regarder Drago. Hermione, elle, se tourna, mais ne vit que Drago qui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille de Pansy.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard.

Tout le monde regardait le nouvel enseignant, qui avait adopté une attitude méfiante. Son œil tournait et tournait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se rendit compte que l'œil la fixait. Elle trouva tout d'un coup le contenu de son assiette très intéressant.

« Maintenant, » continua Dumbledore. « Je suis très contente de vous annoncer que cette année, Poudlard va héberger un grand évènement sportif. »

Elle aurait dû deviner que quelque chose allait remplacer le Quidditch.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, Dumbledore blablatait à propos de l'importance de la coopération internationale magique, et que le dernier tournoi s'était déroulé des centaines d'années avant, qu'il avait été annulé à cause du nombre de mort -

« Le _quoi_?! » S'écria Hermione

\- et que les autres écoles Européennes seraient là en Octobre, et qu'il y avait une Coupe magique qui choisirait les compétiteurs entre les volontaires, et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre son nom dedans si tu étais en dessous de la limita d'âge.

Drago sembla déçu de ne pouvoir se mettre en danger. Hermione se sentait soulagée. Pourquoi les gens veulent se mettre en danger pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un tournoi sportif ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, le hibou de Drago arriva pour lui déposer comme tous les jours une exemplaire de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ ainsi qu'un assortiment de gâteaux et de bonbons. Hermione se servit du jus de citrouille puis attrapa le journal.

« Il y a un article sur les Weasleys, » dit Drago. « Son cher père a apparemment essayé de couvrir la folie de Maugrey. »

« Tu parles de notre nouveau prof ? » Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lut l'article, et du admettre que Weasley avait l'air d'avoir essayé d'utiliser son influence pour éviter à Maugrey des poursuites judiciaires. « Donc… » Elle regarda Drago, « Celui qui va nous donner des cours est un parano complètement fou, et en plus il est amis avec des Gryffondor ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il. Hermione s'affaissa quelque peu.

« Génial. On aurait peut-être du garder le loup-garou. »

Après avoir petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigeaient vers la cour quand Weasley les poussa. « Bougez, Serpentards, » dit-il.

Hermione lança un regard noir au garçon, et Drago sortit le _Gazette_ de son sac. « Oh, Weasley ! » Appela-t-il. « Est-ce que tu savais que ta famille était célèbre ? »

Drago commença à lire l'article à voix haute, alors qu'une foule se formait autour d'eux. Quand il finit, il montra une image. « Et regardes, ils ont ajouté une photo de tes parents. Mais je crois que je dois m'excuser pour quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? » Weasley se retourna et fixa du regard le blond.

« Ouais. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez trop pauvres pour vous acheter de la nourriture, mais regardes ta mère. Je pense qu'elle n'aura jamais faim.

« Au moins elle a pas un tête de constipé, » répliqua Potter.

« Allez-vous faire mettre, » s'énerva Hermione. « Bande de trous du cul. »

« Oh, toi t'es leur petit animal de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua Weasley. « T'es resté avec eux cet été, et ils t'ont même emmenée faire une promenade à la Coupe du Monde et tout. Dit-moi, Miss-Je-Suis-Mieux-Que-Les-Autres-Nés-Moldus, est-ce que sa mère a toujours cet air de constipé sur sa tête où ce n'est que quand Drago est avec elle ? »

« N'essayes même pas d'insulter ma mère encore une fois, » siffla Drago.

« Alors ferme ta gueule, » dit Potter, qui commença à partir.

Il y eut une détonation, causée par Drago qui avait sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un sort à Potter. Cette première détonation fut suivie par une autre, dont la cible était Drago. Soudainement, le garçon fut transformé, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione, en fouine au duvet blanc. Elle tomba à genoux à côté de l'animal et allait le prendre dans ses bras quand elle entendit une voix rauque crier, « Laissez-le, Miss. » Elle se tourna et vit Professeur Maugrey qui s'avançait vers le petit groupe. « Est-ce qu'il t'a eu, mon garçon ? » Demanda-t-il à Potter.

« Non, » répondit Potter.

Fol Œil clopina vers Hermione, et elle se leva pour se mettre entre l'enseignant et l'animal, qui, terrifié, commença à courir en direction des donjons. Maugrey réagit rapidement, et avec un petit mouvement de sa baguette, lança la fouine en l'air et la redirigea vers lui. L'animal tituba à ses pieds, et essaya de s'échapper à nouveau pendant que Hermione criait à l'aide, et Fol Œil lança la petite créature dans l'air encore et encore.

« On n'attaque jamais les gens par derrière, » gronda l'homme. « C'est méprisable et lâche. Et je. Déteste. Les. Lâches. »

« Professeur Maugrey ! » Minerva McGonagall courait vers eux. « Arrêtez-ça. Est-ce un _élève_? Oh par GODRIC ! On n'utilise pas la métamorphose pour punir un élève !

Hermione avait placé la petite bête tremblante dans ses bras et murmurait des insultes. McGonagall, elle, bredouillait, « Jamais… Pendant toutes ces années… Dumbledore va… »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé qu'une petite leçon ferait réagir ce petit bâtard. »

McGonagall dit à Hermione de reposer la petite bête, qui se retransforma en un Drago Malefoy tremblant et contusionné, qui murmura quelque chose sur son père, et Maugrey eut un rictus.

« Ton père et moi sommes amis de longue date, mon garçon. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait avoir une chance de me parler encore une fois. »

Drago ne répliqua pas, et lança un regard meurtrier à l'Auror, mais Hermione dit, de manière à ce que toute la cour l'entende, « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour Lucius Malefoy si j'étais vous.

« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiètes pas pour lui, petite fille. Laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil - »

« Je m'inquièterais pour moi. Car, un jour, je vous tuerais pour ça. »

Un silence de mort plana dans la cour.

« Comme si j'avais peur d'une petite écolière, » dit l'homme avec un petit rire moqueur pendant que McGonagall disait, « Vous ne pouvez pas menacer un professeur, Miss Granger ! »

« Alors enlevez-moi des points, M'dame, » dit très poliment Hermione, les yeux fixés sur Alastor Maugrey. « Ou envoyez-moi en retenue. »

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, » dit seulement la Professeur. « Maugrey, j'aimerais vous dire un mot _en privé_ si vous le voulez bien. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione sortit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.

 _Chers Monsieur et Madame Malefoy,_

 _S'il-vous-plaît, veuillez pardonner mon impertinence pour vous écrire mais…_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Narcissa lut la lettre puis la passa à son mari.

« Croupton a fait _quoi_ à notre fils ? » S'exclama Lucius après avoir lu la lettre.

« Elle pense que c'est Maugrey Fol-Œil, évidemment, » dit Narcissa en se rasseyant dans son siège. « Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais apparemment elle aurait dit, devant Minerva McGonagall et une cour remplie d'étudiants, qu'elle le tuerai un jour pour se venger. »

Lucius, toujours furieux, sourit malgré tout à l'anecdote, et regarda sa femme. « Je déplore ce manque de subtilité. »

« Elle est encore une enfant, » dit Narcissa en haussant les épaules. « Il nous a signalé sa menace, après. »

« Et ? »

« Et apparemment il est amusé et intrigué. »

Lucius plia la note en deux puis la redonna à Narcissa. « Ton intelligence m'a toujours effrayé, » dit-il. « Nous sommes toujours d'accord à propos d'elle, alors ? »

« Oh, oui. Loyale, sanguinaire, dévouée à Drago ? J'espère vraiment que quand il arrêtera enfin de courir après cette Parkinson, elle… agira.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle agira, » la rassura Lucius. « Surtout si tu utilises ton influence. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la classe pour le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione s'assit à côté de Drago.

« Je m'assois avec Drago, » dit Pansy. Hermione, qui sortait à ce moment-là son livre, un parchemin et une plume, ne lui offrit même pas un regard.

« Non, » dit-elle calmement. « Pas dans cette classe. »

« Mais c'est mon petit-ami, » répliqua Pansy. Hermione remarqua que Drago avait légèrement grimacé à ces mots.

« Et il est mon ami et dans cette classe, il s'assoit avec moi, _capisce_ (1) ? »

« Juste… Je te verrais après les cours, d'accord Pans ? » Intervint enfin Drago.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que je pense que tu es un idiot ? » dit Hermione, et le garçon rougit, et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante à propos des filles.

Professeur Maugrey entra et fixa du regard les Serpentards présents dans la pièce avec un léger dédain, et Hermione lui rendit son regard. Amusant. Elle qui pensait que Remus Lupin était injuste envers les Serpents. Eh bien ce n'était rien comparé au nouveau professeur, qui avait commencé à faire l'appel, sa prothèse qui lui servait d'œil fixant chaque élève, alors que le valide lisait avec attention le parchemin devant lui. La voix de l'homme s'attarda sur les syllabes des prénoms et noms de Théo, Greg, Vincent et Drago.

« Bon, » dit-il finalement. « Lupin m'a laissé une note sur le contenu des cours qu'il vous a donné l'année dernière. Apparemment, vous avez beaucoup étudié les _créatures_. » Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Mais vous semblez avoir quelques lacunes pour tous ce qui est sortilèges, donc nous allons étudier ceci en particulier cette année. Surtout les Impardonnables. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui rend un sort Impardonnable ? »

Il balaya du regard la classe, et pointa le doigt en direction de Millie. « Toi ! » Aboya-t-il. « Répond à ma question. »

« Parce qu'ils sont… impardonnables ? » Couina-t-elle.

« Oui, » dit-il en se tournant vers le tableau noir pour y écrire 'Impardonnable'. « Utilisez un de ces trois sorts et vous voilà avec un aller-simple pour Azkaban. Est-ce que l'un des Serpentards présents dans cette pièce peut me nommer l'un d'eux ? » Il regarda Drago. « Pourquoi pas toi, mon garçon ? »

« Imperium, » répondit Drago, la voix quelque peu tremblante. Hermione mit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Oui. Je suis sûr que votre famille a beaucoup d'expérience avec ce sort-là, M. Malefoy. Beaucoup de sorciers ont clamés qu'ils avaient travaillé pour Vous-Savez-Qui car ils étaient sous l'influence de l'Imperium uniquement. Un ramassis de bêtise, évidemment. » Il fixa Drago, puis se tourna pour écrire 'Imperium' sur le tableau.

« Qui peut m'en donner un autre ? » Demanda-t-il. « Vous. Miss Parkinson. »

« Le Doloris. »

« Exactement. Le Sortilège de Torture. » Il écrit le mot au tableau, et dit, sans se tourner, « Et le dernier ? »

« Avada Kedavra, » intervint Hermione, la voix basse. « Le Sortilège de la Mort. »

Fol-Œil se tourna pour la regarder. « C'est ça. Le Sortilège de la Mort. « Il l'observa pendant un long moment, avant de rediriger ses yeux sur la classe en général. « Le Ministère dit que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour étudier ces Sortilèges jusqu'à la Sixième Année. Des bobards, si vous voulez mon avis. Moi, je dis que vous devez savoir contre quoi vous vous battez. _Vigilance constante !_ Les Sorciers Maléfiques sont de partout, et surtout là où vous vous y attendez le moins ! »

« Nous allons commencer par l'Imperium. Vous devez savoir à quoi ressemblent ces sorts et comment vous défendre contre eux ! _Vigilance constante !_ » Répéta-t-il en criant. « Nous allons commencer par prendre des notes, les enfants. »

A la fin du cours, alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, Drago dit, très doucement, « Merci. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Comme ce que tu as dit il n'y a pas longtemps, je me considère comme ta… gardienne. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Donc, Hermione. » Pansy avait réfléchi à cette discussion depuis un bout de temps, et Hermione leva la tête de ses devoirs de Runes pour la regarder, une expression polie sur le visage. « Toi et Drago. »

« Oui, et ben ? » dit Hermione.

« Est-ce que vous deux vous êtes justes amis ou plus ? »

Hermione fixa du regard Pansy, l'air un peu incrédule. « Tu as passé la plupart de ton temps avec ta langue dans sa bouche, et tu me demande si Drago et moi on est plus qu'amis ? »

« C'est juste… Votre relation est bizarre, » expliqua Pansy.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Drago est bizarre, pas moi. »

« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, » insista Pansy.

« Comme Daphné. »

« Ouais, mais elle, elle a un truc avec Théo. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et voulu retourner à ses devoirs mais Pansy demanda, « Donc tu n'as pas un arrangement ou quelque chose dans le genre avec Drago ? »

« Tu veux dire comme Théo et Daphné ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Si on avait un arrangement, on te l'aurait dit. »

« Okay. Bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione. « Tous les deux, vous avez un arrangement ? Tu aurais eu un cadeau, genre un bracelet, dont tu n'aurais pas parlé ? »

Pansy grimaça. « Non, » admit-elle. « J'espérais qu'il m'offre quelque chose dans le genre à Noël, mais… »

« Bonne chance avec tout ça, » dit Hermione pour clôturer la discussion.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté une rewiew au chapitre précédent : OoO-RED-OoO Love The Original Family Rose-Eliade Yanoiu Lectrice de Nuit et Eliie Evans.**

 **S'il vous plait, je ne vous l'avais jamais demandé, mais postez des reviews svp, c'est ma seule rémunération, et lire vos avis me fait très plaisir.**


	8. Quatrième année, partie II

**Réponse à certaines questions :**

 **Pour Ron, s'il est raciste avec Hermione, c'est juste parce qu'elle est à Serpentard et qu'il cherche son point faible.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent si Hermione va rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix ou rejoindre Voldemort, je ne dirais rien**

 **Petite-plume m'a dit qu'elle trouvait qu'Hermione avait un comportement étrange : pour reprendre ses mots, Un jour elle ignore froidement Potter et Weasley, un autre elle s'énerve. Elle prétend qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine et pourtant elle est bien loin d'être la dernière à crier sur eux. Je comprends parfaitement cette réaction, et je ne suis pas capable de l'expliquer, et je n'ai actuellement pas le temps de demander à Colubrina. J'essaierais de vous donner la réponse la semaine pro.**

 **Merci à : Love the Original Family Mande21 mary'se Madision2220 Petite-plume ; Leensha12 ; lectrice de nuit ; Yanoiu lilireyna Bérénice CandyMyla Rose-Eliade Maxine3482 OoO-RED-OoO Nyan-Mandine Luffynette et Loupa4 pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Bonne lecture, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

 _ **Ceci commence directement après le dernier chapitre…**_

Professeur Maugrey avait décidé qu'ils devaient tous expérimenter l'Imperium pour voir s'ils pouvaient y résister. Greg et Vincent se regardèrent, l'air mal à l'aise. Pansy protesta. « C'est un _Sortilège Impardonnable_! »

« Les autres Maisons l'ont fait, » dit l'homme. « Mais si aucun de vous ne pensent pouvoir relever ce défi, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que ça fait jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort vous lance ce sort, eh bien, je vous dispenserai de cette leçon. » Il montra la porte avec sa main, et Pansy secoua la tête et bredouilla que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Hermione observa ses camarades faire des choses ridicules chacun leur tour. Théo sauta comme une grenouille Drago trottina dans la salle sur ses genoux Vincent joua avec Millie ('Je suis caché… Me voilà ! Caché… Je suis là !').

Quand son tour vint, elle sentit tout d'un coup complètement relaxée et sourit béatement. Ce sentiment disparu quand elle entendit une voix dans sa tête lui dire de donner une claque à Drago. Elle avait commencé à se diriger vers le garçon mais s'arrêta et se demanda pourquoi elle voulait faire ça.

 _Tarte Drago_ , répéta la voix.

Je ne pense pas, non. C'était stupide. Frapper Pansy, d'accord, mais pourquoi frapperai-t-elle _Drago_?

Bon, elle avait bien certaines raisons en tête, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle _voulait_ le faire.

Elle força sa tête à se tourner vers le Professeur, qui la regardait. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête et leva la main, presque contre sa volonté.

Non, en fait totalement contre sa volonté. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, essayer de battre l'emprise du professeur, c'était un peu comme essayer de créer un patronus. Elle pouvait presque entendre Rogue dire, « Vous devez apprendre à contrôler votre esprit, prouvez-moi que vous avez de la valeur !', et elle regarda sa main, celle qui bougeait toute seule.

Elle la frappa sur le bureau qui était à côté de Drago aussi fort qu'elle put, et le sentiment de relaxation totale disparu.

« Bien joué, » la félicita Maugrey de mauvaise grâce. « Vous avez réussi à contrer le sort en grande partie. »

« Je crois que je me suis peut-être cassé quelque chose, » dit Hermione en montrant sa main et en grimaçant.

Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Allez à l'infirmerie. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Il a dit qu'il avait entendu dire que je faisais une bonne fouine, » fulmina Drago. Hermione attrapa un de ses gâteaux préférés dans la boîte du garçon.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hagrid, » dit-il. Sa rage et sa colère camouflait l'humiliation et la peur qu'il ressentait dès qu'il s'approchait de Fol-Œil. Drago n'avait eu que des bleus -Hermione avait était blessée plus salement à cause du professeur : Deux os de sa main cassés - mais l'expérience avait plutôt bien secoué le jeune garçon.

« En classe ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce bâtard ! » Dit-elle avec véhémence, ce qui étonna Drago. Généralement, elle ne faisait pas tout un plat comme lui de ses problèmes - La façon dont elle n'avait pas pris au sérieux son bras blessé l'année dernière lui était d'ailleurs restée en travers de la gorge - mais la phrase d'Hagrid l'avait rendue furax. Comment ce lourdaud osait-il dire ça ?! Elle entendait tous le temps les Gryffondors se plaindre que Rogue minimisait leurs compétences, se moquait d'eux, mais tout était normal quand leur petit professeur adoré - Un homme qui aurait dû avoir été viré - se moquait de Drago. Maugrey l'avait _blessé_ et _traumatisé_ et Hagrid pensait que ce n'était pas grave et que ce serait dôle de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ?!

« Tout le monde a ri, » bredouilla Drago.

« Ces sales connards. Je suis tellement désolée, » dit-elle. Son ton était teinté de rage. « On se vengera de ces salopards sans valeurs, Drago. Je le jure. »

Il sourit quelque peu. « T'es la meilleure, Hermione. »

« Je pensais que c'était moi la meilleure, » intervint Pansy en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Tu es la meilleure, oui, mais dans un autre genre. »

Hermione les laissa dans leur bécotage et autres mamours, et sortit de la Salle Commune.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Une note avait apparu dans le hall d'entrée informant les élèves que les cours finiront une heure et demie plus tôt le Vendredi 30 Octobre pour que tout le monde puisse assister à l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang.

« Plus qu'une semaine, » s'exclama Drago, et Daphné haussa les épaules.

« On est trop jeune pour participer, » dit-elle, « Donc pour moi ce n'est qu'un tas de gens qui découvriront bien assez tôt qu'on est les têtes de turcs de ce collège. »

« Mais il y a un bal, » dit Millie en regardant Vincent avec envie.

Hermione essayait de ne pas rire à la vue d'un Vincent tout gêné qui essayait de tous son cœur d'éviter de regarder Millie dans les yeux.

Hermione décida qu'elle n'aimait pas les étudiants de Beauxbatons dès qu'elle les vit. Dirigés par une Directrice qui avait clairement du sang de géant dans les veines, aucun d'eux n'étaient habillés correctement pour le temps qui régnait en Ecosse à cette partie de l'année. Ils se tenaient en dehors de leurs carrosses volants, grelotant, pendant que Dumbledore et Hagrid échangeaient des plaisanteries. C'était dur de prendre au sérieux ce groupe de personnes qui ne s'étaient même pas dérangés de regarder le temps qu'il ferait là où ils allaient.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, qui avaient voyagés jusqu'à Poudlard dans un bateau/sous-marin très voyant, avaient des vêtements bien mieux adaptés pour l'Ecosse. Leur Directeur, un homme nommé Karkaroff, gratifia Dumbledore d'un sourire aimable, mais, plutôt que de laisser ses élèves patienter dans le froid, il dit, « Nous devons faire rentrer les enfants à l'intérieur, Dumbledore. Krum a attrapé un léger rhume. »

La vagues de murmures que le nom 'Krum' créa était impressionnante. « Krum, » disaient-ils. « Il parlait _du Krum_? De _Victor Krum_? »

« Drago, » dit Greg avec enthousiasme. « Il parle de Victor Krum ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Vraiment, Greg. C'est juste un joueur de Quidditch. »

« Hermione ! » Greg semblait horrifié. « C'est le _meilleure Attrapeur du monde._ Et il est _là_ ! »

Les élèves de Durmstrang s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, au grand déplaisir de tous les fans de Quidditch des autres Maisons. Hermione contint son amusement à la vue de Greg, Drago et Vincent qui parlaient de Krum avec admiration. Hermione sourit narquoisement à Potter et Weasley, qui les regardaient, l'air jaloux. Elle sourit à un des garçons de Durmstrang - Pas Krum, car elle n'allait pas rejoindre sa foule de fangirls et fanboys - qui s'était approché d'elle et lui avait posé une question sur le plafond magique, et cinq minutes après ils avaient tous les deux une discussion sur sortilèges et autres choses magiques. Hermione était impressionnée Durmstrang n'embarrassait pas leur emploi du temps avec des bêtises comme la Divination ou l'Etude des Moldus. L'air détaché, elle lui annonça qu'elle avait déjà préparé du Polynectar et du Tue-Loup en deuxième et troisième année, et le garçon sortit un exemplaire de _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_ , et Hermione changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. En moins d'une minute, ils parlaient de la meilleure façon de modifier une recette de potions, et si les différentes phases de la lune avaient une quelconque influence sur l'efficacité des potions ou si c'était juste une vieille rumeur de bonne femme.

« Regardez, » dit Pansy, la voix forte, « Notre intello légendaire a trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. »

Cette remarque interpellé Victor Krum, qui sourit à Hermione et à l'autre étudiant. Elle lui sourit en retour, charmée pour son air amical qu'il ne montrait pas sur les posters promotionnels.

Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux-venus, et fit un banal commentaire sur le fait qu'il était sûr qu'ils se sentiront tous très bien pendant leur séjour ici, un commentaire qui provoqua des moues de dédains de la part des filles de Beauxbatons.

« La prochaine fois amène un pull, » dit Hermione, et Victor Krum et l'autre étudiant à qui Hermione parlait.

Ludovic Verpey, qu'Hermione reconnut grâce à la Coupe du Monde, rejoignit les professeurs à la Grande Table avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda Hermione à Théo.

« Bartimus Croupton, » répondit-il. « Il était en charge du Département de la Justice Magique pendant la guerre. Il a changé la loi pour que les Aurors puissent utiliser les Impardonnables et a encouragé les gens à dénonce ceux qui étaient soupçonnés comme partisans. Si un Auror t'attaquait, eh bien, ça voulait dire que tu le méritais, non ? La loi ne brutalise jamais les innocents, hein ? Ils n'auraient pas dû s'habiller comme ça ou aller dans cette rue. Leur langage corporel était menaçant, donc c'était compréhensible si les Aurors attaquaient. Si quelqu'un disait que tu faisais partie des opposants du Ministère, c'est que c'était surement vrai. » Théo haussa les épaules, l'air amère, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme. « Il a envoyé beaucoup de personnes à Azkaban. »

« Par exemple Sirius Black, » intervint Drago.

« Les procès étaient optionnels, je paris ? » Dit Hermione.

« Ben, » dit Théo, la voix basse. « Il a accusé son _propre fils_. Il a eu un procès, et il a été déclaré coupable, évidemment. »

« Charmant. »

« Mais ça n'a pas bien fini pour lui, » continua Théo. « Il a été envoyé au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. » Il regarda Hermione. « Est-ce que tu t'es renseigné sur la dernière guerre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et dit, « Un peu, mais… »

« C'était subjectif, c'est ça ? Je vais voir si je peux te trouver le bon livre à la maison. Juste… Ne laisse personne te voir le lire. »

Dumbledore était en train d'expliquer les règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et la façon dont le Champion de chaque école sera sélectionnée, mais Hermione, comme d'habitude, ne faisait pas attention au discours. Elle ne pouvait pas participer de toute manière, il y avait une Limite d'Age qui empêchera Drago de faire quelque chose de stupide, et puis elle s'en moquait. Elle supposa que tous les étudiants de Durmstrang allaient tenter leur chance pourquoi ils seraient-là sinon ?

Après le dîner, Karkaroff appela ses élèves, qui apparemment allaient dormir sur le bateau. Ils passèrent devant Harry Potter, et Karkaroff s'arrêta de marcher avec stupeur et fixa du regard le front du jeune garçon.

« Oui, » intervint Maugrey d'une voix traînante, « C'est Harry Potter. »

« Toi, » dit Karkaroff en regardant Fol-Œil avec ce qui semblait être de la peur.

« Oui, » dit-il, « C'est moi. Maintenant sort. » Pendant que Karkaroff dirigeait ses élèves en dehors de la salle, Krum zyeuta Potter avec curiosité.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Où est Vincent ? » demanda Millie dans la salle commune.

« Encore en retenue, » répondit Greg. « C'est lui qui a lancé les bombabouses en Botanique. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Daphné, j'ai une question. » Hermione avait étalé tous les livres sur les coutumes sorcières autour d'elle et avait cherché la réponse à sa question, sans succès.

« Mmh ? » Daphné ne leva pas la tête de sa dissertation de Divination. « Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce stupide cours. Devrais-je prédire que je vais souffrir de mal de tête, ou que quelque chose va arriver à un être aimé ? »

« La deuxième proposition, » suggéra Hermione. « C'est trop simple de savoir si tu as vraiment des mal de tête, mais quelque chose de pas cool arrivera surement à un être aimé un jour ou l'autre, ce qui prouvera ta prédiction. »

« T'as raison. » Daphné écrit quelques phrases et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander déjà ? »

« Tu sais, toi et Théo ? »

« Oui eh ben ? »

« Si il emmenait une autre fille à, disons, Pré-Au-Lard, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? »

Daphné observa Hermione, confuse. « Tu peux aller a Pré-Au-Lard avec Théo, Hermione. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il - »

« Non, je ne parlais pas d'une amie. Je voulais dire… Et s'il _emmenait une autre fille_ à Pré-Au-Lard. Ou un truc dans le genre. » La voix d'Hermione était bien trop détachée pour être vraie, et Daphné posa sa plume et la regarda.

« Oh, » dit-elle, comprenant enfin. « Oh. » Il y eut un blanc. « Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il aurait un gros con ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, et Daphné dit, « Je lui aurais donné une bonne tarte. Je veux dire, j'ai rencontré son père il a rencontré mes parents. S'il décidait que notre alliance ne marchait plus, il devrait avoir les couilles de me le dire, tu vois ? Avoir une relation avec une autre fille sans avoir annulé l'alliance, ben… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ dépassé les bornes. Personne ne m'en voudrait si je l'envoyais se faire foutre. Et il aurait du mal à retrouver une autre alliance avec une autre fille après ça. »

« Et si tu ne lui disais pas d'aller se faire foutre, et que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ? Et si tu voulais juste qu'il ait honte ? Et si tu n'étais même pas _sûre_ d'avoir un arrangement ou un truc comme ça ? »

Daphné sourit méchamment. « Oh, » dit-elle, « Je m'assurerais d'être vue en publique avec quelqu'un qui le rendrait malheureux, pas juste un ami mutuel qu'il ne peut pas voir comme un rival. Et il ne pourrait rien te dire vu qu'il a fait pire. Et puis après je le ferais regagner ma confiance difficilement, puis je vérifierais que cette fois notre alliance est claire. »

« Merci, » dit Hermione en sortant ses devoirs.

« Fous lui la honte, » continua Daphné, « Un max. Ce con le mérite. »

« Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le Festin d'Halloween traînait en longueur. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience que la Coupe de Feu crache les noms des participants. Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient déposé leurs noms durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures, et des Poufsouffles, Gryffondors et Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas l'âge de participer avaient été attrapé en train de tricher pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe.

« Quelqu'un a triché dans notre maison ? » Avait demandé Hermione mais Greg avait secoué la tête.

« Cassius Warrington a mis son nom mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai fait. »

Les groupes de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang avaient été en rang et avaient déposé leur nom dans la Coupe un à un. Maintenant, ils étaient tous assis, attendant avec stress que la Coupe régurgite les noms des sélectionnés.

« Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit toi ? » Demanda Hermione à un des étudiants de Durmstrang, mais il rit.

« Ça sera Viktor, » dit-il.

Il avait raison. Une des filles de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, avait été sélectionnée, puis Viktor Krum. Cédric Diggory fut déclaré champion de Poudlard, et toutes les Maisons en furent heureuses sauf Ron Weasley qui cria, « Non ! » et jeta sa serviette, l'air déçu.

Dumbledore attendit que les acclamations s'arrêtent, puis commença un de ses interminables discours, quand la Coupe cracha un quatrième morceau de papier.

Hermione regarda Drago qui haussa les épaules pendant que Dumbledore attrapait le bout de papier. Il lut le nom à voix haute.

« Harry Potter. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Arrête ! » Hermione avait presque hurlé. Drago n'avait pas arrêté de crier à l'injustice, comment Potter venait _encore_ de désobéir aux règles et en était récompensé. « Ta gueule ! Je suis tellement fatiguée de vous entendre toujours parler de ce garçon ! Et si quelqu'un avait jeté son nom dedans ? On sait tous qu'il est un tricheur ! Ils le sont _tous._ Tu crois qu'il va gagner ? Vraiment ? »

Drago ferma sa bouche et la fixa, l'air têtu. « C'est pas juste, » dit-il encore une fois.

« Et alors ? Laisse le jouer avec sa Coupe de Feu. Ce sera lui l'idiot à la fin. Et il va surement mourir. Et tu peux lui dire si tu veux. Près de la moitié des participants sont morts depuis que ce tournoi existe et il a tous le temps des accidents mortels, alors imagine quand il participera à ce tournoi. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Elle s'approcha de Potter, qui semblait morose, dans la bibliothèque. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec notre petit champion ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda avec des yeux furieux avant de dire, « Personne ne me croit quand je dis que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette Coupe. »

Elle lui donna son regard spécial 'Tu n'es qu'un idiot' que Drago connaissait très bien. « Je sais que tu ne l'a pas mis. Tu n'es pas assez fort en magie pour avoir déjouer la Limite d'Age. »

Il sembla quelque peu offensé par ses paroles, puis un air incrédule remplaça sa contrariété. « Tu me crois ? » Elle lui donna un regard dégouté et il dit, « J'aurais dû deviner que la seule personne qui me croirait serait toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules et il lui demanda, « D'après toi, qui l'a fait ? »

« Quelqu'un qui veut ta mort ? » Elle haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Tu as de grandes chances de mourir là-bas donc… »

« Granger, » commença-t-il. Il soupira, puis dit rapidement, « Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te remercier pour l'année dernière avec Sirius. Il… maintenant il a moi et j'ai lui et… c'est gentil et… Fait chier, je t'en dois une maintenant. »

Elle le regarda, avec perplexité d'abord puis avec de la pitié. Avant qu'elle ne puis dire quelque chose, Pansy s'approcha et dit, l'air joyeux, « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu faisais partie des fans de Potter ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai Pansy, » soupira Hermione. « Je suis sa plus grande fan. Je dessine des fanarts de lui dans mes cahiers et là j'allais le faire signer mon exemplaire du livre _Les Sorciers qui Vont Surement Mourir Avant la Fin de leur Scolarité_. » En parlant, elle sortit un magazine, un Elle français et lui passa, « Pour toi, en l'honneur de la coopération internationale. »

Pansy l'attrapa en souriant et la remercia avant de partir.

« Pas de problème, » dit Hermione. Elle attendit que la jeune fille soit assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas et murmura quelques insultes et autres vilains mots.

« Donc… Elle est méchante avec toi et tu es méchante avec elle et tu lui donnes des trucs ? » Demanda Harry Potter avec confusion.

« N'essayes même pas de comprendre la politique des Serpentards, » répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'elle mettait son sac sur son épaules. « Et Potter, tu veux un conseil ? »

« Ouais ? »

« N'essayes pas de gagner, essayes juste d'en sortir vivant. Ça sera déjà bien. » Elle fit une pause puis ajouta, « Et quelqu'un a triché pour que tu puisses participer à cette compétition. Ne te gêne pas pour tricher à ton tour. »

« Je ne savais pas que mon bien-être t'intéressait. »

« Oh, ça je m'en moque. Mais comme Théo l'a fait remarquer, j'ai un sens bizarre du fair-play. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione.

Drago arborait un air plutôt coupable, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'autre bout de la Salle Commune. Elle s'approcha.

« Rien du tout, » répondit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue.

« Tu vas être en colère, » dit Théo. « T'étais en colère pour le coup des Détraqueurs l'année dernière. »

Elle tendit sa main, et avec un soupir le blond lui tendit un badge. Elle commença à rire en lisant ce qui y était marqué. 'Soutenez Cédric Diggory - Le vrai champion de Poudlard !' Y était écrit en lettres rouges brillantes.

« Ce n'est pas tous, » intervint Daphné. Elle attrapa un badge dans la pile, appuya dessus, et le message changea en 'Potter pue' en lettres vertes.

« Tu sais, » dit Hermione, « Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de bizarre avec son hygiène personnelle. »

Daphné rit.

« Qui a ensorcelé ces badges ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est moi, » dit Blaise.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ça ne m'étonnes pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ben, » commença-t-elle, « Blaise a toujours été meilleur que toi en Sortilège. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de voir sa tête, » rit Hermione. Elle eut la chance d'assister à ça en double cours de Potion. Tous les Serpentards présents portaient leurs badges, et quand Potter les vit il rougit, et lança des regards noirs à ses camarades de maisons qui riaient. Il sortit sa baguette, puis hésita.

Drago dit, « Vas-y, Potter. Ton baby-sitter n'est plus pour te protéger. »

« Drago, » fit Hermione, l'air un peu exaspérée.

« Tu as besoin d'elle pour ne pas faire de bêtises, Malefoy ? » Dit Weasley, adossé au mur avec d'autres Gryffondors.

Les garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Potter cria, « _Dentesaugmento_! » et au même moment Drago hurla, « _Furnunculus_! »

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et dévièrent. Celui de Potter toucha Hermione, et celui de Drago frappa Parvati, qui poussa un cri strident et mis ses mains devant son visage, où des verrues apparaissaient déjà. Hermione mit ses mains devant son visage également, horrifiée. Théo s'approcha d'elle à la hâte, et enleva les mains d'Hermione de son visage. Parvati continuait à crier. Ce n'était pas joli-joli. Ses dents de devant avaient commencées à pousser, comme celle d'un castor, et continuèrent jusqu'à dépasser son menton.

« Oserais-je demander ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Tous les étudiants se tournèrent en direction de la voix plus que familière. Rogue. Il regarda Hermione et haussa les sourcils, et se tourna vers Drago pour dire, « Expliquez-moi ceci. »

« Potter m'a attaqué, Monsieur, » dit Drago.

« On s'est attaqué en même temps ! » Protesta Potter, frustré et furieux.

« Il a touché Hermione ! Regardez ! »

Rogue examina Hermione et dit, d'une voix neutre, « Allez à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle sans prendre son sac dans sa hâte.

« Celui de Malefoy a frappé Parvati ! » Insista Potter.

Rogue observa le visage de la Gryffondor, qui était couvert de pustules. « Je ne vois aucune différence, » dit-il simplement. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. La fille commença à pleurer et suivit les traces d'Hermione vers l'infirmerie.

Weasley et Potter commencèrent à crier sur l'injustice de Rogue envers les deux jeunes filles, mais l'homme les regarda et dit, « Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour M. Potter.

Les Serpentards rirent, leurs badges clignotant, et Potter s'affala sur son siège.

« M. Malefoy, » dit Professeur Rogue, « Miss Granger a laissé son sac ici. Pourriez-vous lui ramener, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Drago attrapa le sac de la jeune fille et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Avant qu'il puisse atteindre la porte, Rogue ajouta, « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir me voir cet après-midi ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Drago déglutit et dit, « Oui, Professeur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« M. Malefoy. »

Professeur Rogue étudia du regard le jeune homme en face de lui. Drago se tenait droit, et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement plaqués en arrière. Son habituel rictus avait été remplacé par une expression neutre.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Parfois, je me dis que vous n'avez pas vraiment de jugeote, » dit-il. Il regarda le garçon qui semblait incapable de contenir sa colère à l'entente de la critique. « Toute personne sensée essayerait de ne pas se faire comme ennemi le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Le fait que vous n'arrivez pas à vous empêcher de vous battre avec lui me perplexe, et cela me fait venir à la conclusion que vous n'êtes parfois pas très vif. Et vu que vous êtes mon filleul, ce me déprime quelque peu. »

« Vous ne l'aimez pas non plus, » dit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas la question, » contra Rogue. « Bien que j'ai réussi à résister à la tentation de, malgré ma grande envie, de faire un badge marqué 'Potter pue' »

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour ne pas être courant des opinions politiques. Vous ne les suivez pas en vous battant contre Potter. Il est, si je dois vous le rappeler, l'Elu. Celui Qui A Survécu. Faites attention. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Puis-je partir maintenant ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai une autre chose à vous dire, M. Malefoy.

« Oui ? »

L'homme tapota le bureau avec ses doigts. « Miss Granger n'est pas une sorcière qu'on peut prendre à la légère. A moins que vous ne voulez être en froid avec elle, je vous recommanderais d'arrêter de courir après toutes les filles qui portent des hauts moulant, et regardez ce que vous avez déjà, en supposant que vous le voulez toujours. Les Nés-Moldus peuvent être - » Rogue s'arrêta. « Des fois, ils ne pardonnent pas, » dit-il succinctement, les yeux lointains et tristes. « Faites en sorte qu'on vous pardonne. »

Drago se ratatina sur lui-même.

Rogue reposa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon, et dit, fermement, « Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là, M. Malefoy ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Pansy et Drago rigolait à propos d'un article dans la _Gazette des Sorciers_ quand elle passa devant eux.

« Hé, Hermione ! » L'appela Drago. « Est-ce que tu as lu ça ? Potter a donné une interview. Ils pleurent encore la nuit en repensant à ses parents. C'est génial. »

Hermione lança un rapide regard à Théo, qui ignorait calmement les spéculations sur les personnes qui pleuraient la nuit en repensant à leurs parents. « T'as rien de mieux à faire que de lire cette poubelle ? » Souffla-t-elle, un peu exaspérée.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Pansy se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Daphné et Théo. « Fan de Potter. »

« Arrêtes avec ça, Pansy, » dit Drago en fouillant dans son sac. « Hermione, je voulais te poser une question sur les Sortilèges -»

Elle le coupa. « Si tu ne veux me parler qu'à propos des devoirs, rêve Je ne suis pas là que pour ça et pour t'aider à tricher. Je suis sûre que Pansy peut t'aider. » Elle attrapa ses affaires. « Je serais dans mon dortoir. A plus tard, Daph. »

Drago, pantois, son livre de cours dans les mains, regarda Hermione monter les escaliers, et Théo siffla doucement, l'air légèrement amusé.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Etonnamment, il faisait assez beau le jour de la Première Tâche, et Hermione, était juste un peu contrariée que les cours de l'après-midi entière avaient été annulés pour qu'il puisse tous assister à l'épreuve. Elle s'assit avec Greg, Vincent et Millie. Blaise était toujours profondément amoureux de la petite Troisième Année avec qui il était depuis le début de l'année. Théo et Daphné s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture. Drago était assis avec Pansy et s'il semblait un peu mécontent d'être là, ben, c'était de sa faute.

Quand Ludo Verpey annonça que les Champions devaient voler un œuf en or d'un dragon, elle fut bouche bée. Les participants n'étaient que des _enfants_ ! Déjà qu'elle pensait que le Quidditch était dangereux… Mais ça c'était _fou_.

Elle cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Vincent quand Cédric Diggory attrapa son œuf. Vincent tapota maladroitement la tête de la jeune fille pour la rassurer, « C'est bon Hermione. Il l'a eu, » et elle expira bruyamment, soulagée.

« Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait mourir, » bredouilla-t-elle et Greg l'entoura de ses bras.

« Il y a des arbitres tout autour du terrain, » la rassura-t-il. « Personne ne va mourir. »

Elle regarda la fille Delacour obtenir son œuf par charmer le dragon pour l'endormir, et Viktor par un sort simple et efficace. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Potter. Elle se demanda comment il allait faire, vu que son niveau de magie était clairement moins bien par rapport aux trois autres. Quand il appela son balai, elle fut impressionnée. C'était un très bon travail elle ne savait pas qu'il avait ces capacités en lui. Il était peut-être un con, et avait peut-être une vie nulle, mais il savait vraiment bien voler.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Drago. Il était bien trop jaloux, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il jalousait un sorcier avec peu de talent, qui n'a pas d'ami, et dont sa vie était tellement vide qu'il en était heureux d'avoir comme parrain un meurtrier possiblement fou. C'était pathétique.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Drago, assis avec Pansy, qui regardaient leur pire ennemi éviter le jet de feu qui sortit de la bouche du dragon.

Sa jalousie.

En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'était une bonne idée.

Potter attrapa l'œuf – évidemment – et cela annonça la fin de la Première Tâche.

Elle ne fut pas surprise quand il se révéla être à égalité pour la première place.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Professeur Rogue annonça de manière officielle le Bal de Noël dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes déjà au courant de la partie la plus interminable du Tournois des Trois Sorciers : Le Bal de Noël. Seuls les Quatrièmes Années et plus peuvent venir, vu que vous êtes apparemment capable de contrôler vos pulsions d'adolescents. Si je suis forcé de vous réprimander pour indécence ou quelque chose dans le genre, vous espérerez que je ne vous ai seulement retiré des points, est-ce-que-vous-avez-compris ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait la tête enfouie dans un livre quand Krum s'approcha d'elle. « Tu es Herrrr-mione, non ? » Demanda-t-il et elle soupira.

« Oui. »

Il s'assit à sa table et plissa des yeux, et elle se demanda si c'était possible que le meilleur Attrapeur du monde soit myope. « Tu es Née-Moldue, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, un peu tendue. Les conversations qui commençaient comme ça se finissait rarement bien.

« Durmstrang n'acceptent pas les Nés-Moldus, » fit tout simplement Krum.

« Ben, cool pour vous, » murmura-t-elle. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires mais il continua à parler.

« Tu fais partie des Serpentards ? »

Elle montra sa cravate verte et argent, et dit, « Evidemment. »

« Mais Serpentard c'est pour les Sorciers et Sorcières Maléfiques… Ces sorciers… Ils se moquent des Nés-Moldus. »

Elle serra les dents et dit, le plus calmement possible, « Je ne sais pas comment se passent les choses là-bas dans le Nord mais les seules personnes qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec mes ancêtres sont les Serpentards. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser - »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, » s'exclama-t-il, les mains en l'air. « Tu es juste… contradiction. C'est ce mot, non ? Les Sorciers Maléfiques n'aiment pas les Nés-Moldus mais tu passes tes étés avec les Malefoys. Serpentard est pour ceux qui proclament la pureté du sang, mais te voilà. Cette école… Elle bannie la Magie Noire, mais tu connais le livre _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_. Tu es… une intéressante contradiction. Et tu es magnifique. »

Elle se rassit, et regarda le garçon, qui l'étudiait du regard. Sa galanterie était lourde et maladroite, mais c'était sincère.

« J'aime les Potions, » dit-elle seulement et il hocha la tête.

« Tu as eu... le privilège de travailler sur les Potions de Magie Noire ?

« Non, j'ai des cours particuliers, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce ne sont pas des potions de Magie Noire. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai parlé à Poliakoff. Tu connais les Potions de Magie Noire. »

« Non, » contredit-elle et il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne contredit jamais les jolies filles, » s'excusa-t-il, mais elle avait peur d'avoir confirmé sa suspicion en niant tout en bloc de cette façon. « Miss Herrr-mione ? Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon rendez-vous pour le Bal de Noël ? »

Hermione le regarda. Le meilleure Attrapeur du monde. Elle sourit Théo aurait su que ce sourire ne valait rien qui vaille, mais l'homme en face d'elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour s'inquiéter. Viktor Krum était un choix _excellent_. Encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Certainement, Viktor. Je serais très heureuse d'être ta cavalière. »

« C'est bien. » Il ne bougea pas, et lui sourit. « Je te verrais là-bas, oui ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle en pensant à la robe qu'elle avait achetée avec Narcissa. « Tu me verra là-bas. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Greg vint vers elle dans la Salle Commune, rougissant. « Hermione-voudrais-tu-aller-au-bal-avec-moi ? » Marmonna-t-il d'unE traite.

Hermione fit la moue. « Oh, Greg, je suis tellement désolée, j'urais aimé savoir que tu voulais me le demander, mais j'ai déjà un cavalier. »

Il s'affaissa, l'air plutôt découragé, mais bizarrement soulagé, et elle vit qu'il envoya un rapide regard à Drago, qui était assis sur un fauteuil en train de faire ses devoirs. « Qui ? » Demanda-t-il et elle sourit.

« Viktor, » répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

« Viktor ? » Greg fit les yeux ronds. « _Viktor Krum ?_ »

« Pas besoin de paraître si choqué, » dit-elle, plutôt contente des réactions. « Je ne suis pas une paria pour certaines garçons ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pensez pas de moi comme une fille que tout le monde le pense. Il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique, tu sais. »

« C'est juste… _Viktor Krum_ , » il avait l'air sidéré, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago qui s'était tendu.

« Tu veux que je t'obtienne un autographe ou un truc dans le genre ? Je sais que tu es un grand fan. »

Greg rougit, et murmura, « Tu pourrais ? » Et elle rit.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. » Elle éleva la voix. « Drago ? Tu veux que je demande un autographe pour toi aussi. Tu l'admires beaucoup et je te dois l'admettre, tu avais raison. Il est génial. »

« C'est… Non merci, » bredouilla le garçon sans se retourner.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et commença à partir. « Greg, » dit-elle doucement, « J'ai un cavalier mais je connais quelqu'un qui adorerait que tu lui demande. » Elle fit un coup de tête en direction de Millie, qui était assise toute seule à un table et qui travaillait.

Daphné la vit dans leur chambre et dit, une fois la porte fermée, « Beau travail. Avec qui tu comptais y aller si Krum ne t'avais pas demandé ? »

Hermione rit. « Potter. » Daphné la regarda, incrédule. « C'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de propositions, et puis il m'en doit une. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pansy ouvrit la boite de bonbons que Drago lui avait offerte avec un sourire forcé. « Merci pour le cadeau de Noël, » dit-elle et il haussa les épaules, les yeux absents.

« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione s'était inquiété pour ses cheveux, vu qu'en général aucun sortilège ou autre brushing ne marchait sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes cheveux, » avait dit Daphné, qui essayait de les coiffer. « C'est juste… » Elle hésita. « J'ai une idée mais je crois qu'il y a une chance que ce soit contraire aux règles. »

Là, pas sûre si elle avait désobéi aux règles ou pas, Hermione était assise avec un des elfes de maison des Malefoys, qui lançait des sort pour coiffer ses cheveux. L'elfe coiffa les cheveux d'Hermione en une coiffure relevée un peu sauvage avec des mèches de cheveux bouclées qui tombaient gracieusement.

« Ca ne te dérange de servir des sorciers et sorcières ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

L'elfe renifla, l'air un peu offensé. « Je suis un bon elfe de maison, oui oui, » dit-elle. « Je prends soins de mes gens. Elles ne se blessent jamais quand je suis là. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais faire ça, » admit Hermione, et l'elfe renifla encore une fois.

« Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas être une sorcière, devoir utiliser une baguette pour tout faire. Les sorcières et les sorciers sont si limités. C'est pour ça que les elfes doivent s'occuper d'eux. Tu n'es même pas capable de faire tes cheveux. » L'elfe coinça une autre pierre (bijoux) dans sa chevelure, et quand Hermione essaya de se regarder dans le miroir, et l'elfe donna un petit coup sur l'oreille de la jeune fille pour l'en empêcher. « Tu attends jusqu'à ce que Rilly a fini avec toi. »

Daphné rit. « Tu vois ce bracelet, Rilly ? Drago le lui a offert. »

Rilly bafouilla quelque chose pendant un petit moment avant de revenir à la coiffure. « Un nouvelle Malefoy, » couina-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Rilly » dit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Daphné. « Il n'est même pas mon cavalier pour le bal. Je crois que prévoir un mariage est donc un peu trop tôt. »

Rilly renifla encore une fois. « Jeune M. Maleofy est un mauvais garçon, » dit-elle, « Vous donner ça puis ne pas vous prendre. » Elle tira un des cheveux d'Hermione sans faire exprès, ce qui la fit gémir. « Je me punirais moi-même pour avoir dit qu'il était mauvais, mais honteux il devrait être. »

« Puis-je t'empêcher de te punir ? » Demanda Hermione.

Rilly regarda le bracelet et dit, l'air ravie, « Miss Hermione est une Malefoy intelligente. »

« Bon, bah je t'interdit de te punir, » dit Hermione, et la petite créature la laissa enfin se regarder dans le miroir.

« Rilly, » s'exclama Hermione, soufflée. « C'est… C'est magnifique ! »

« Si il ne te regarde pas habillée de cette manière et avec ces cheveux, et qu'il ne se sent pas gêné à chaque fois qu'il te verra avec Krum, ben c'est un idiot. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Théo, où est Hermione ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'il accrochait un petit bouquet de fleur sur le poignet de Pansy sans même la regarder.

« Oh, elle descendra bientôt, » répondit Daphné, en prenant le bras de Théo. « Elle voulait vérifier un truc pour ces cheveux et en plus, elle descendra avec ceux de Durmstrang vu qu'elle est avec Krum. »

« Elle n'est pas _avec Krum_ , » grommela Drago. Il offrit son bras à Pansy et marcha en direction de la Grande Salle.

Drago insulta les Weasley pour faire comme si tout allait bien, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Pansy portait un truc rose froufroutant, et s'agrippait au bras de son cavalier comme s'il allait s'enfuir à tout instant. « Je ne vais nulle part, » siffla-t-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de tenir mon bras comme ça, je ne vais nulle part. »

Elle détendit sa poigne, et il tira sa chaise, galant. Il pouvait voir les hautes tables de là où il était Potter et Cedric Diggory était déjà là avec leurs cavalières. Potter s'était apparemment débrouillé pour inviter une des jumelles Patils, ce qui était impressionnant.

Quand les étudiants de Durmstrang entrèrent, suivant Karkaroff, ses yeux trouvèrent Hermione et il en fut bouche bée.

La fille ne ressemblait en rien à Hermione. Hermione avait des cheveux en bataille, qu'elle coiffait habituellement en queue de cheval. Hermione portait des jupes plus longues que celles des autres filles, et mettait un large sweat qu'elle piquait à Blaise ou à Greg qui cachait toutes ses formes.

Il reconsidéra la question. Elle ressemblait à Hermione. Mais à une autre Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas lissé ses cheveux, mais les avait attachés au-dessus de sa tête d'une manière gracieuse, et des petites mèches bouclées dansaient au niveau de ses épaules.

Mais c'était dur de se concentrer juste sur la coiffure avec ce qu'elle portait.

Elle portait une espèce de combinaison magnifique blanche, qui finissait à mi-cuisse. C'était recouvert d'une sur-robe qui finissait aux genoux. La robe était magnifique. Elle brillait à chaque mouvement. Dans une pièce remplie de filles qui portaient des robes de couleurs vives avec des froufrous elle paraissait….

« Putain, » dit Greg en la regardant. « Elle est vraiment _hot_. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir et son ami prit rapidement un menu et demanda à Millie ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne portait qu'un bijou : un simple bracelet de perles de verre.

« Allons prendre du punch pour les filles, » proposa Drago, et Théo se leva.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire, » dit Drago à Théo dès qu'ils furent hors de portés des filles. Théo rit.

« Oh, mec, je crois qu'elle sait _exactement_ ce que ça veut dire. Tu es, en trois mots, dans la merde. » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai essayé de te prévenir. »

Drago se redirigea vers la table, un verre dans chaque main.

Après le dîner, le bal commença. Pansy dansa avec lui avec la facilité d'une fille qui a pris des cours de danse depuis qu'elle est née. Drago essaya de garder son attention sur sa cavalière et de ne pas regarder Hermione – Qui dansa avec Krum _puis_ avec Potter.

« Ma mère ne me laisserait jamais porter quelque chose comme ça, » dit dédaigneusement Pansy quand Hermione passa près d'elle dans les bras de Krum.

« C'est très… court, » dit Drago, puis ajouta rapidement, « Tu es très jolie. Cette couleur te va bien. »

Pansy lissa ses plumes à l'entente du compliment. Elle était toujours suffisante quand il la déposa sur une chaise à côté de Greg et Millie, si suffisante qu'elle ne dit rien quand Drago proposa à Hermione de danser avec lui.

Ils dansèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Drago laisse échapper, « Tu ne peux pas porter ça. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda Hermione, quelque peu offensée.

« Tu ressembles à une traînée. »

Oui. Définitivement offensée. « J'ai acheté cette robe avec ta mère, et si Narcissa Malefoy pense que c'est acceptable, alors ça l'est. »

« C'est juste que… » Il regarda le bracelet sur son poignet. « Tu ne peux pas porter _ça_ et être habillée comme _ça_ pendant un rendez-vous avec _lui_. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Drago pâlît. « Car à ce que je sais, cette petite babiole est juste un bijoux qui ne veut _rien dire du tout_. Cette babiole ne me dit pas qui je dois fréquenter et ne me dit pas ce que je dois porter.

« C'est faux, » bredouilla Drago.

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? »

« Le bracelet veut dire quelque chose, » murmura-t-il et elle rit amèrement.

« Donc tu crois que ça veut dire que je vais m'asseoir et attendre que tu finisses de flirter avec toutes les filles qui croisent ton chemin ? »

« Je… »

« Parce que je peux te l'assurer, je ne vais pas attendre. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, » dit-il, l'air énervé à son tour. « J'ai été un trou du cul. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas que tu aies bien compris, dit-elle alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. « Passe une belle soirée avec ta _petite-amie_. »

Il la vit retourner aux côtés de Krum, qui lui tendit un verre de punch. Il la vit poser sa main sur le bras de son cavalier, et du résister à l'envie de venir frapper Krum dans sa stupide, meilleur-attrapeur-du-monde-et-champion-du-tournois tête.

 **Fin du chapitre ! J'essaierais de poster le dernier chapitre de la quatrième année la semaine pro ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Review please ?**


	9. Quatrième année, partie III

**Hello everybody ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre une semaine de plus. Pour faire court, mon cousin était chez moi, et a piqué mon ordi la majorité du temps pour jouer à League Of Legends ^^ Donc, voilà la dernière partie de la Quatrième Année ! Normalement, vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction, l'histoire appartient à Colubrina et les personnages à JKR. Bonne lecture !**

Drago marchait dehors, tendu. Il venait de laisser Pansy avec Millie. Il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se défoncer, ce qui l'avait impressionné assez pour qu'elle ne proteste pas. Les deux garçons traînaient, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Rogue parler. « Je ne comprends pas votre inquiétude, Igor. »

« Elle devient de plus en plus sombre, » siffla l'autre homme.

Théo regarda Drago, étonné, et Drago hocha de la tête. « Karkaroff aussi ? » Articula Théo.

« Severus, ne fait pas comme si ce n'était rien. Que va-t-on faire ? »

« Enfuie-toi si tu le peux, » suggéra Rogue.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher, et Rogue pointa soudainement sa baguette en direction d'un buisson. Deux élèves à moitié habillés émergèrent de l'ombre et se mirent à courir à travers la cour. « Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, » s'exclama le professeur de Potion. « Et dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle. »

Il remarqua Drago et Théo et souffla, l'air exaspéré, et dit, « J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas dehors pour enlever les vêtements de vos rendez-vous dans des buissons comme vos camarades d'école. »

« Non, Monsieur, » dit Théo. « Daphné voulait parler un peu avec Hermione donc Drago et moi avons décidé d'aller marcher. »

« Eh bien, allez marcher à l'intérieur, » ordonna Rogue alors que Karkaroff semblait plutôt nerveux.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione sourit en lisant un article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Je vois, » dit-elle à Vincent, « Que tu t'es remis de la tragique morsure que t'as fait un Veracrasse l'année dernière. »

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre mon doigt, » expliqua-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

« T'es peut être un connard fini, » dit-elle à Drago quand il s'approcha d'eux, « mais je dois admettre que cet article est plutôt brillant. 'On a juste trop peur pour se plaindre.' Je pourrais te faire un câlin pour ça. Est-ce qu'il vous forçait vraiment à vous occuper de créatures hybrides que personne ne connaissait ? »

« Oui, » confirma Greg en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. « C'était terrifiant, des monstres dégueulasses qui nous brûlaient, explosaient et suçaient notre sang. Mais on a quand même étudié une licorne, et c'était plutôt cool, même si je n'ai pas pu la toucher. »

« Moi, j'ai pu, » intervient Pansy en soupirant, rêveuse. « Je pensais… Je pensais que Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'était ça. Qu'on allait voir des fées, les licornes, truc comme ça, et pas des _monstres._ » Elle et Hermione s'était tournées autour pendant quelques temps, puis avaient décidées de faire comme si leur rivalité avec Drago ne s'était jamais passé après tout, elles étaient toutes les deux des Serpentards, et elles devaient vivre ensemble pendant quatre autre années.

Hermione fulminait encore contre Hagrid. « Comment cette homme peut-il encore être employé ici ? C'est pas juste une question de monstre, c'est une violation de l'Interdiction de l'Elevage Expérimental ! ( _NDT : En anglais, the Ban on Experimental Breeding, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle française, donc si quelqu'un sait si elle existe et la connais, dites la moi svp ^^)_ C'est tellement contraire aux règles que je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Il est dangereux. »

« Et en plus c'est un demi-géant, » dit Drago.

« Mais on s'en moque de ça ! » Continua-t-elle. « Je m'en moquerais même s'il était un vrai géant, s'il n'était pas aussi incompétent, aussi ! Il faut le virer ! » Elle regarda ses amis, qui évitaient le contact visuel avec elle. « Il ne va pas être viré, non ? »

Théo glissa un livre dans ses mains. Elle lança un rapide regard au titre et le rangea dans son sac. « Il ne va même pas être accusé pour avoir violé la loi, » dit doucement Théo. « C'est un des partisans de Dumbledore, ce qui veut dire qu'il est intouchable.

« Ce n'est pas _juste_ , » murmura Hermione, et en voyant le regard de Théo, rajouta, « Je sais. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Miss Granger. » Rogue la regarda. « Le Directeur, Dumbledore, aimerait vous parler dans son bureau, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle suivit son Directeur de Maison à travers le château. Dans le bureau, elle vit Ron Weasley, Cho Chang et une petite fille qui ressemblait un peu à la Championne de Beauxbatons.

« Pour la Seconde Tâche, » dit Dumbledore, « Chaque champion doit plonger dans le lac pour secourir un hottage cher à leur cœur. On leur a dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'une heure pour vous trouver, ou sinon vous mourrez, ce qui est faux évidemment. En fait, vous n'allez pas savoir ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'on vous secoure, car vous serez sous l'emprise d'un sort de Sommeil. »

Hermione devait sembler effarée, car Weasley dit, « T'as trop peur pour ça, petite Serpentarde ? »

Elle le regarda fixement et méchamment pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse, et Dumbledore continua de parler. « Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas le faire, nous ne vous forcerons pas. »

Elle regarda le Directeur et demanda, « Est-ce que je fais vraiment partie des personnes les plus chères au cœur de Viktor Krum ? Ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

Dumbledore lui lança un clin d'œil et admit, « La commodité à jouer un rôle dans votre sélection, Miss Granger, bien que je puisse vous assurez que le garçon a un bon béguin pour vous. »

Elle sourit. « D'accord, ça me va. » Elle se tourna vers Ron. « Je suppose que c'est toi l'âme sœur de Potter ? »

Les cheveux de Weasley tournèrent aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione sourit encore plus.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy rejoignirent Drago dans les gradins pour la Seconde Tâche. « Je suis très contente de te voir, chéri, » dit Narcissa. « Daphné. » Elle observa la jeune fille. « Tu es resplendissante. T'es-tu bien amusée, au bal ? »

« Beaucoup, merci Mme. Malefoy. »

« Tu as bien reçu le livre que je t'ai envoyé ? » Demanda Lucius à Théo, qui hocha la tête.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je pensais que mon père en possédait un exemplaire mais - »

« Oui, bon. » Mr Malefoy haussa les épaules. « La majorité des personnes sont justes méfiantes de ne pas avoir certaines choses près d'eux. Il ne voulait peut-être pas te l'envoyer. Fait attention que le livre ne soit pas confisqué. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. »

Pansy lança un sourire affecté à Drago, et, avant que Vincent ne puisse l'éloigner, s'exclama, « Tu ne vas pas me présenter à tes parents, Drago ? »

« Euh… Mère, Père, vous connaissez déjà Vincent Crabbe, bien sûr, et voici mon amie, Pansy Parkinson, » dit Drago, qui se sentait furieux et piégé.

« Bonjour, Vincent, comment vas-tu ? Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Miss Parkinson, » dit Narcissa.

« Bien, merci Madame, » répondit poliment Vincent avant de siffler en direction de Pansy, « _Allez_ , vient t'asseoir avec moi, Greg et Millie. »

Drago articula un 'merci' silencieux à Vincent, qui lui envoya un pouce en l'air tout en articulant 'Tu m'en dois une' malgré tout.

« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil dans les alentours. « Je voulais lui demander quelles étaient les réactions qu'elle a reçu pour sa robe de bal. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Daphné. « Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. » Elle regarda furtivement Drago. « Peut-être qu'elle souhaite bonne chance aux champions. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était proche de Potter ou Diggory, » dit Lucius. « Peut-être est-elle devenue amie avec la petite Vélane de Beauxbatons ? »

« Non, » dit Daphné. « Viktor Krum. »

« Amusant ! » S'écria Narcissa. « Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait tant que ça au Quidditch. »

« Ben, » dit Daphné, « Il est bien plus beau de près. »

Drago avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler une mouche, mais il ne dit rien, et Narcissa sourit à Daphné, l'air quelque peu conspirateur.

« Raconte-moi comment était le bal, » dit-elle à Daphné, qui se lança dans une description détaillée de chaque tenue que les filles avaient porté, qui avait dansé avec qui, et qui avaient été attrapés entrain de fricoter derrière les buissons. (« J'espère qu'aucun Serpentard n'a été surpris en train de se comporter comme cela, » avait dit Lucius. Théo avait répondu en souriant, « Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour nous faire attraper. »)

Ils se turent quand Ludo Verpey commença à expliquer en quoi consistait la Seconde Tâche. Chaque champion devait plonger dans le lac pour sauver 'la personne auquel ils tenaient le plus.' Les otages étaient gardés par des Etres de L'Eau et, après une heure, les otages seraient perdus.

« Je me demande bien qui sont les otages, » observa négligemment Narcissa alors que Verpey continuait de parler.

« Nos deux champions, Cedric Diggory et Harry Potter, doivent respectivement sauver Cho Chang et Ronald Weasley. »

« Elle était sa cavalière pour le bal, » murmura Daphné à Narcissa. « Une jolie fille avec des longs cheveux noirs. Elle est à Serdaigle, donc je suppose qu'elle est intelligente. »

« Weasley ? » Demanda Lucius, un sourcil levé.

Théo haussa les épaules. « Potter n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis la rumeur dit qu'il a failli ne pas trouver de cavalière pour le bal, malgré le fait qu'il soit un des champions. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de choix pour la Tâche. »

« Bon, ce ne sera pas vraiment une grande perte si Potter n'arrive pas à le secourir, je pense, » se moqua Lucius Malefoy.

« L'adorable Fleur Delacour, de Beauxbatons, devra sauver sa petite sœur. »

« Enfin, Viktor Krum devra sauver Hermione Granger. »

Les jointures des mains de Drago, qui entouraient la balustrade en face de lui, se serrèrent soudainement et fortement, et son père se tourna doucement vers lui dans un mouvement délibéré.

« Miss Granger et la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Viktor Krum ? » Lui demanda Lucius, la voix doucereuse.

« Apparemment, » marmonna Drago.

« Cho Chang était la cavalière de Diggory pour le bal. Me tromperais-je si je supposais que Miss Granger était le rendez-vous de M. Krum ? » La voix de Lucius était totalement neutre, mais Daphné s'éloigna légèrement des Malefoy et Théo enroula un bras autour d'elle.

« C'est vrai, elle était sa cavalière, » admit Drago, les mains toujours serrées autour de la balustrade, les yeux fixés sur le lac.

« Fascinant, » dit Lucius. « Je crois que tu mérites des excuses, mon fils. J'avais l'impression que tu tenais beaucoup à Miss Granger et que vous pensiez à une future alliance. Maintenant, je me rend compte que tu as tout simplement été trop poli pour me dire que tu ne tenais même pas assez à cette jeune fille pour l'emmener à un bal d'école. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mal compris les liens qui vous unissaient j'ai dû vous faire sentir bien inconfortables. Devons-nous inviter cette été la jeune fille qui tu nous as présenté plus tôt ? Miss Parkinson, c'est ça ? »

« Pourrais-t-on éviter de parler de ça ici ? » Sortit finalement Drago en se tournant en direction de son père, l'air dévasté. « Hermione m'a déjà fait comprendre que je n'ai été qu'un con. Je ne suis même pas sûr si elle me laissera la chance de la séduire un jour, si ce Bulgare la sauve aujourd'hui. »

Lucius sourit. « Oh, je crois pourtant que c'est le moment _parfait_ pour en parler. Je crois que c'est le moment parfait pour contempler le fait que tu as donné de l'espoir à non pas une, mais _deux_ filles, car je suppose que Miss Parkinson n'a absolument aucune idée à propos de tes sentiments pour Miss Granger. »

« Allez, mon cher, » intervient Narcissa en caressant le genou de son mari. « Ne sois pas hâtif. »

« Oh, non, » dit Lucius, la voix de plus en plus basse. « Ne pensons pas au fait que Miss Granger est actuellement en danger de noyade, car notre fils a décidé quoi ? Que parce qu'elle était Née-Moldue, qu'elle ne reconnaitrait pas que le fait de l'inviter tous les étés chez nous voulait dire que tu avais une certaine relation avec elle, et que nous l'approuvions ? Que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais avec aucune considération pour les filles impliquées ? Tu pensais que l'autre fille ne remarquerait pas ta préférence pour l'autre ? »

« Je ne préfère pas Pansy, » dit Drago, la voix si basse qu'on ne pouvait presque pas l'entendre. « C'est juste… »

« C'est juste qu'il est jeune, » le sauva Narcissa en souriant à son mari. « Je suis sûre que si Miss Granger survit, il reconsidéra ses choix. »

Drago ne dit rien, et fixa l'eau des yeux.

« Il ne croit pas vraiment qu'ils laisseront les otages se noyer, non ? » Murmura Daphné à Théo, qui ricana seulement.

Ce fut une très longue heure, et ce fut Diggory qui apparut à la surface le premier. Drago s'était mis à inhaler rapidement en voyant des mouvements dans l'eau, et redevint totalement rigide quand il vit que ce n'était pas Krum avec Hermione. Quand Krum apparut par la suite, Hermione dans les bras, Drago s'affaissa et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il était tellement occuper à trembler de soulagement qu'il manqua le vrai drame de la journée, quand Potter secourut non seulement son otage, mais en plus celui de la française.

« Très sport de sa part, » déclara Lucius.

« Je me demande comment Potter a entendu parler de la Branchiflore, » dit Daphné en se levant.

« Oh, » dit Théo avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je l'ai vu la prendre de Londubat. Apparemment Fol-Œil lui a passé un livre sur les plantes marines, et le livre parlait de la Branchiflore. »

« Bien pensé, » dit Lucius. « On ne doit jamais être trop fière pour laisses ses amis nous aider en cas de difficulté. »

«Fol-Œil lui a passé le livre ? » Demanda Narcissa l'air légèrement amusée. « Maugrey Fol-Œil ? »

« Il y en a plusieurs ? » Demanda Daphné avec un tremblement,

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Hermione, voudrais-tu venir au lac avec moi ? » Drago n'essaya même pas de cacher sa nervosité. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que la confiance en soi lui obtiendrait un 'non', et mais le fait d'admettre qu'il était nerveux pouvais peut-être être en sa faveur. Il avait bousillé l'année d'avant, et il voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ rattraper ça.

« Bien sûr. » Hermione posa son livre et attrapa une cape qu'elle enfila par-dessus son pull - Celui de Vincent cette fois - et ils sortirent en silence.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il dit rapidement, « Il y a cet article dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ \- »

« Pourquoi tu continues à lire cette poubelle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.

« - Et ça dit que toi et Viktor… Qu'il a… Qu'il t'a proposé de passer venir le voir cet été en Bulgarie. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle parut surprise, et cela le relaxa quelque peu.

« Donc… Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Oh, si, c'est vrai. » Hermione se tourna et regarda le lac. « Je suis juste surprise que quelqu'un nous ai entendu en parler. Il me l'a demandé après m'avoir secouru. »

« Et… T'as répondu quoi ? » Il n'arrêtait pas de butter sur ses mots, et il détestait ça.

Elle le regarda tranquillement, amusée. « je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire cet été et que je devais demander à mes parents. »

« Mais tu n'y vas pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

« J'aimerais que tu n'y aille pas, » bougonna-t-il et elle rit.

« Pansy vient cet été ? » Demanda-t-elle et il croisa les bras et se tourna.

« Tu vas me faire souffrir encore longtemps ? »

« Oh, je crois que oui, » répondit Hermione, l'air plutôt contente de cette idée.

« Ca va aider si je dis que je suis désolé ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit Drago sans la regarder, mais en attrapant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle retire sa main, mais elle ne le fit pas, et il se relaxa. « Tu étais magnifique au bal, au fait. »

« Oh ? Je pensais que je ressemblais à une traînée. »

« Je jouais mon con, » bredouilla-t-il. « Je n'aimais pas le fait que tu t'ai pris tant de mal pour être magnifique pour _lui_. »

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu le sais ça ? »

« Les filles sont si déroutantes, » dit-il doucement, mais elle l'entendit tout de même et elle rit. « J'ai rompu avec Pansy, » révéla-t-il.

Hermione masqua un frisson de joie, et dit seulement, « Bien. »

Il l'approcha de lui, mais pendant cette action il releva sans faire exprès la manche de la jeune fille. Il la regarda, releva la manche encore plus et fixa des yeux le bracelet.

« Tu le porte, » dit-il. « Tu le porte ! » Répéta-t-il.

« C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-elle et il fit non de la tête. « Je n'étais pas sûre, » dit-elle.

« Sois sûre, » dit-il en touchant les perles avec ses doigts. « Tu peux l'être. »

L'expression confiante d'Hermione fut remplacée pour un air vulnérable pendant un moment, et il réalisa enfin que, tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait avec Krum, elle avait ressenti la même chose, ou pire, en le voyant avec Pansy. Elle a dû les voir pendant des mois. Elle a dû les voir s'embrasser dans la salle commune.

« J'ai vraiment été un gros connard, » chuchota-t-il et elle sourit, et il lui fit un câlin.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Tu l'as vraiment été. »

« Tu es toujours magnifique habillée comme ça, » dit-il. « Toute empaquetée dans ce stupide géant pull, avec ta grosse écharpé verte et tes cheveux en bataille.

Il lâche une de ses mains pour caresser ses cheveux.

« T'es pas supposée m'embrasser là ?' Demanda-t-il, et elle rit.

« Pousse pas ta chance. »

Ils restèrent assis près du lac pendant un long moment.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Malheureusement pour Hermione, l'article qui la liait romantiquement avec Viktor Krum leur fit découvrir un Drago plein de remords.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda Blaise alors que plusieurs hiboux déposaient des lettres sur l'assiette d'Hermione le lendemain de la parution de l'article.

La jeune fille fit la grimace. « Viktor a beaucoup de fans et certains ne sont pas content de savoir qu'il est intéressé par moi. Et puis, l'article n'était pas très flatteur dès le départ. » Elle ouvrit une des lettres et serra la mâchoire avant de la passer à Blaise.

Quelqu'un avait découpé des lettres du journal et les avaient assemblées pour former des mots. On y lisait, 'Viktor Krum mérite mieux que toi. Repart d'où tu viens, Moldue. »

Blaise posa la lettre et en attrapa une autre.

« Te déranges pas, » murmura-t-elle. « Ca dit toujours la même chose. Je suis une racaille Moldue. C'est un dieu du Quidditch. Je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tuée par des sortilèges qu'ils ont mal épelés. » Elle fit une pause. « Il y avait une lettre accompagnée d'un dessin qui me représentait en train de brûler dans l'enfer Moldu, et je dois le dire, c'était très bien dessiné, en fait. »

Greg en ouvrit une et la lu. « C'est dégoutant, » dit-elle en la tendant à Drago, qui la lu puis la froissa en boule dans un geste violent.

Blaise la regarda avec un air indescriptible. « Tu reçois souvent de ce genre de truc ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et il attrapa sa main. « Je suis sérieux. Est-ce les gens t'insultent souvent comme ça ? »

« Pas à Serpentard, » dit-elle finalement. « Mais à part vous ? Ouais. Les gens semblent toujours surpris de voir que je suis capable de, je sais pas, m'habiller toute seule, alors que je fasse de la magie… C'est… Les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus, vous savez ? » Elle poussa la pile de lettres encore fermées. « Ils ne laissent même pas entrer les gens comme moi à Durmstrang. »

« Les gens comme toi ? » Drago la regardait, énervé. « Ne dis pas ça. « Ne redis jamais ça, putain. »

« T'es comme nous, » dit Millie. « On prend soins des nôtres, tu te souviens ? » Elle sortit sa baguette et la pile de lettres disparut. Hermione la regarda, impressionnée, et la jeune fille haussa les épaules. « J'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres comme ça, un été, donc ma mère m'a appris à m'en débarrasser d'un coup. »

« T'es géniale, Millie, » dit Hermione. « Merci. »

« Qui a écrit cette article, en fait ? » Demanda Théo.

Millie attrapa son exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et regarda. « Une vache nommée Rita Skeeter. »

Ils se regardèrent, et Hermione dit finalement, « Bon, on sait à qui s'attaquer maintenant, non ? »

Drago rougit et murmura, l'air coupable. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Donc, laisse-moi résumer, » dit Hermione après qu'ils se soient isolés dans un coin de la Salle Commune et que Drago se soit confessé. « Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non-reconnu et c'est toi qui lui disait toutes se conneries sur Potter ? »

Drago observait le mur derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille, renfrogné. Il hocha la tête.

« Raah ! » Hermione jeta un oreiller sur son ami. « Greg ! Pourquoi tu l'as encouragé ? »

« Vincent l'a fait aussi, » se justifia Greg.

« Parce que c'est drôle ? » Demanda Vincent avec espoir, préparé à éviter tous projectiles que son amie pouvait lui jeter dessus.

« Tous les trois, vous êtes que des idiots, » siffla-t-elle. « Millie, aide-moi sur ce coup-là ! »

« Mais _c'est_ drôle de voir cette andouille dans la merde ! » Se confessa Millie. « As-tu lu celle où elle déclare qu'il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait ? »

« Et comment pourrait-il savoir ça ? » Intervint Théo, la voix basse, presque dangereuse.

« Apparemment ce serait ses maux de tête qui lui disent ça, » dit Millie l'air faussement sérieux, et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Il recevrait les messages du Seigneur des Ténèbres via ses maux de têtes ? »

Millie acquiesça, et tout le monde rit.

« Elle est allé trop loin en s'attaquant à toi, » dit Drago.

Hermione prit une tasse à thé et l'observa et, avec un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, le transforma en un bocal de verre. Elle l'envoya à Drago, qui la rattrapa grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur.

« Le kidnapping d'insecte ne gêne personne ? » Demanda-t-elle, et tout le monde rit.

« Ben, » dit Théo en regardant le bocal que Drago tenait, « On est en manque d'animaux de compagnie depuis que Ratty s'est échappé. »

« Rappelle-moi de te raconter une histoire drôle sur Ratty un jour. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Puis la Troisième Tâche arriva. Les gradins étaient remplis à ras-bord d'étudiants et de familles. Hermione put voir que Potter n'avait aucune famille, et, à la place, il y avait une horde de Weasleys.

Elle ressentit encore une vague de pitié pour le garçon.

Narcissa Malefoy l'enlaça poliment mais sincèrement pour la saluer, et la complimenta sur son apparence. Les yeux de la dame déviaient souvent sur le bracelet que la jeune fille portait. « Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai une réunion avec les Dames Auxiliaires ( _NDT : Comme plus haut, j'ai traduit l'expression originale, 'Ladies Auxiliary', littéralement, car malgré mes recherches je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle. Si quelqu'un la connait, dites le moi_ _svp ^^)_ \- Nous voulons créer un programme de service de petit-déjeuner pour les enfants dans le besoin à Londres - Mais je voulais d'abord venir vous voir. »

Elle se tourna pour dire bonjour à Daphné, puis rencontra Millie. « Greg Goyle, » dit Narcissa, « Je le jure, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père à chaque fois que je te vois. Il faut que j'invite toute ta famille cet été. Amènes Miss Bulstrode. Merlin seul sait combien nous avons d'adolescents dans nos couloirs l'été, alors deux de plus ne fera aucune différence. »

Lucius parlait à un homme qu'Hermione reconnut comme le père de Théo, mais Drago traina la jeune fille rencontrer le père de Greg. « C'est vraiment un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, » lui dit M. Goyle. « Greg nous a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. »

« Mensonges, » dit Hermione, et l'homme rit.

Elle fut présentée au père de Vincent, un homme sérieux aux yeux clairs, qui serra sa main et sembla content de la rencontrer, mais s'échappa rapidement pour parler à voix basse avec le père de Greg.

Finalement, le commentateur annonça que l'épreuve allait commencer. Narcissa secoua la main en direction de tous le petit groupe en guise d'au revoir, et disparue rapidement de leur vue.

« Donc… on va juste rester assis ici et regarder un labyrinthe en attendant que l'un deux trouve le centre ? » Demanda Hermione.

Greg acquiesça d'un air morose.

« Le Quidditch, soudainement, me paraît pas si mal que ça, » murmura-t-elle, et Greg et Drago rirent. Ce dernier glissa un bras sur ses épaules, et Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. « J'aurais dû amener un livre. »

A un moment, des étincelles rouges apparurent à l'autre bout du labyrinthe, et Lucius Malefoy, l'air ennuyé, dit, « Bon, déjà un Champion hors-jeu. » L'homme tressaillit quelque peu.

« Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione et son interlocuteur se tourna vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, merci. Je crois que je vais m'excuser, je vais aller marcher un peu. Je pense que l'épreuve va prendre un bon bout de temps. »

Le père de Théo se leva également et dit, « Cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne, Lucius ? »

Hermione regarda Drago avec confusion en voyant le père de Greg et celui de Vincent rejoindre Lucius et le père de Théo, qui descendirent des gradins. Le garçon resserra l'emprise de son bras sur la jeune fille.

« Tu crois que… ? » Demanda Drago à Théo, la voix basse.

« Je crois que tu devrais te la fermer, » répondit Théo, les yeux fixés sur le labyrinthe.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air confiant, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il lui envoyait un message, un avertissement. « Le spectacle le plus ennuyant à voir d'après ma propre expérience : Regarder des haies pousser. »

Elle lui sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil à Greg et Vincent, qui étaient assis avec raideur, et regardaient le labyrinthe avec une trop grande ferveur pour être vrai. Ils étaient tous assis comme ça, rigides alors que rien ne se passait.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Potter va gagner une nouvelle fois ? » Dit finalement Drago. « Il a l'air de bien se débrouiller pour l'instant. »

« Non, je ne pense pas non, » répondit Théo, l'air faussement léger. « Je ne parierais pas sur lui. »

A ce moment, Potter apparut de nulle part sur l'herbe devant le labyrinthe, une de ses mains accrochée à la coupe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et l'autre -

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'écria Hermione. « C'est Cédric Diggory. »

Et c'était lui. Il y eut des cris, des gens se ruèrent sur le terrain, et quelqu'un cria, « Il est mort ! » Et ce fut les mots de trop, les mots qui déclenchèrent une panique totale chez les spectateurs. Certains coururent en direction du père de Cédric, qui était agenouillé près du corps de son fils, pleurant sa disparition. Certains essayèrent de partir.

Drago leva Hermione et siffla à Théo, « A la Salle Commune. Maintenant ! » Et tous les Serpentards à portée de sa voix se dirigèrent en courant vers les donjons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Redemanda Hermione une fois en sécurité.

Théo la regarda, elle et le groupe de Quatrièmes Années rassemblés autour d'eux, et dit, lentement et intensément, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Il a rassemblé ses Mangemorts. La roue du destin a tourné. »

« Vous êtes trop jeunes ! » Cria Hermione d'une voix presque hystérique.

« Deux ans, » reprit Théo, grave. « Trois ans maximum et je recevrai la Marque. »

« On va tous la recevoir, » intervint Greg, la main dans celle de Millie, ses yeux sur Hermione. Elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule dont ils avaient peur qu'elle parte. La seule dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs.

« C'est si dangereux, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago, la voix presque suppliante.

« Nous voulons nous libérer pour déterminer notre propre futur, » dit-il. « Tu sais comment sont les préjugés, Hermione. Tu les subis tous les jours. » Il semblait énervé, si énervé. « Tu l'as dit toi-même. Les gens sont surpris que tu sache t'habiller toute seule. Les Serpentards sont discriminés aussi, à chaque tournant. Tu as vu comment est le Ministère : Ils jettent des gens en prisons juste parce que quelqu'un a dit que machin à fait ci ou ça, et ils laissent des gens comme Arthur Weasley utiliser leur influence pour protéger les siens à n'importe quel prix. »

Elle acquiesça et attrapa sa main.

« L'Histoire qu'on apprend, que tout le monde apprend, est contre nous. On est toujours les ennemis. »

« L'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais on peut changer tout ça, » s'exclama Drago. « On peut changer le Ministère, le rendre plus juste, plus raisonnable ! On veut des procès équitables. On veut mettre fin à la brutalité des Aurors. Tu savais qu'ils pouvaient utiliser les Impardonnables sur n'importe qui, sans raison ? Est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Et sur qui tu crois qu'ils les utilisent ? » Dit amèrement Théo. « Pas les Gryffondors. Non, c'est les supposés Mages Noirs. Les Serpentards. Nous. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec la Magie Noire, » continua Drago. « C'est juste… C'est juste une étiquette. Il n'y a pas que des Doloris ou des Avadas Kedavras ! »

« On les leurs apprend à Durmstrang, » dit-elle. « Je… Ils étaient impressionnés par le fait que j'ai réussi à faire certaines potions. Viktor m'a demandé si j'avais eu une autorisation spéciale pour travailler sur les Potions de Magie Noire et… ce ne sont que des potions… Elles n'ont aucun problème. »

Drago lui fit un câlin. « Donc t'es avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, la tête dans ses cheveux.

Elle se recula et le regarda, offensée. « Je suis une _Serpentard_ , » dit-elle.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Théo, et Greg expira avec soulagement. Vincent lui sourit. « Cool, » dit-il. « Parce que je crois que tu as trois pulls à moi et je veux les récupérer avant l'été. »

« Ils sont à moi maintenant, » dit-elle avec un sourire joueur, et il rit avant de la pousser gentiment.

« Rends-les-moi, » répéta-t-il, et ils rirent tous et lui sourirent, d'un sourire quelque peu nerveux mais soulagés.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dumbledore, au petit-déjeuner, demanda aux élèves de laisser Harry Potter tranquille et de ne pas lui demander ce qui c'était passé dans le labyrinthe pendant la Troisième Tâche. Drago commença à faire un commentaire désobligeant, et Hermione se tourna vers lui et siffla, « Tu laisses ce garçon tranquille. »

Pour une fois, Drago l'écouta.

Le Festin de Départ fut sombre avec la Grande Salle recouverte de draps noirs Dumbledore fit un toast en l'honneur de Cédric.

« Cédric Diggory, » dirent les élèves en échos aux paroles du Directeur. Cho Chang, qui avaient la personne la plus chère au défunt, pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur.

« Cédric, » dit Dumbledore, « A été assassiné par Lord Voldemort. »

Silence de mort. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione.

« Le Ministère ne veut pas que vous le sachiez c'est probable que vos parents seront horrifiés que je vous ai révélé ceci, » continua Dumbledore et Hermione fixa l'homme, choquée. La pièce était remplie _d'enfants._ Il était en train de dire à des enfants de 11 à 17 ans qu'un des pires hommes qui n'aient jamais existé était de retour, alors que c'était interdit et contre Etait-il fou ? Ou voulait-il créer une armée d'enfant pour attaquer son opposant ?

Drago s'approcha de Greg et murmura, « Et, bien sûr, ne mentionnant pas le fait que le Ministère de la Magie a laisser un homme recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur sans procès. Il était un Mangemort, donc ce n'était pas la peine de le traiter justement. »

Maugrey Fol-Œil s'était révélé être Barty Croupton Jr, Mangemort et probablement fou. Cela avait alimenté les rumeurs chez les Serpentards depuis les évènements de la Troisième Tâche. « Pourquoi, » avait demandé Hermione, « Etait-il si hostile avec nous s'il était un Mangemort ? »

« Il était en colère que nos pères ne soient pas allé à Azkaban comme lui, » avait répondu Théo, le visage pâle. « Il était là, il travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais… »

« Je l'ai menacé de le tuer à cause de l'histoire de la fouine, » avait dit Hermione. « Je l'avais promis. »

« Je crois que je le Ministère s'en est occupé pour toi, » avait dit Greg.

Maintenant Dumbledore louait les capacités d'Harry Potter, qui s'était débrouillé pour survivre à une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait réussi à ramener le corps de Cédric. Il leva son verre en l'honneur du garçon et tout le monde ou presque le suivit.

Parce qu'Hermione ne leva pas son verre. Elle ne voulait pas féliciter le garçon pour avoir survécu. Elle avait choisi son coté, et lui, ce petit garçon si innocent, avait choisi l'autre. Les autres Serpentards ne firent pas de toast en son honneur non plus.

Elle vit Potter une dernière fois dans le train. Il était pâle, et assit avec Weasley dans un compartiment. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Drago commença à faire un commentaire sur le favori de Dumbledore, mais elle l'en empêcha. « Va nous trouver un compartiment, » dit-elle. Greg et Vincent lancèrent un regard méchant aux deux Gryffondors mais Hermione leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Vous deux, stop, » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte du compartiment et observa les deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Siffla Weasley.

« Tu as choisi le côté perdant, Potter, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et tu n'es qu'un pion pour Dumbledore. »

« Vas-t-en, » dit Potter.

« Tu vas mourir, » dit-elle. « Dumbledore va t'envoyer mourir, comme Cédric. »

Il se leva et ferma la porte du compartiment avec violence, et Hermione partit rejoindre ses amis.

Au moins elle avait essayé.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré le traduire, surtout le moment où Lucius engueule Drago. A mon gout, par contre, je trouve qu'Hermione pardonne un peu trop rapidement à Drago ^^ Donnez-moi vos opinions en review ! D'ailleurs, je remercie Mande21, Loupiote54, princesselele, Nyan-Mandine, senvrillon, Rose-Eliade, Love The Original Family, Rosabella01, luffynette, Mary'se, Leensha12, Hortensea, MagicBlueBox, CandyMyla, Bérénice, Math'L, Loufocalice, OoO-RED-OoO, loupa4, pour tous vos avis qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur !**

 **Review ?**


	10. Cinquième année, partie I

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de le relire, je pars en camping entre pote pour 3 jours maintenant, j'ai dû finir de le traduire rapidement. Bonne lecture, et bonne rentrée à tous en avance !**

 **CINQUIEME ANNEE :**

Malgré la fin d'année scolaire remplie de drame, l'été fut calme, et les Malefoys insistèrent même auprès d'Hermione pour qu'elle reste plus longtemps que les autres années. Les journaux dépeignèrent l'attaque des Mangemorts comme une attaque causée par un groupe de quelconque fanatiques conservateurs.

Millie les avait rejoint elle et Daphné, et Greg avait été déposé par son père. « C'est presque comme l'école, » dit Hermione, allongée sur le patio et lisant des magazines. Les garçons étaient partis s'amuser sur leurs balais en se lançant des balles à la tête, et allaient surement revenir blessés. « C'est génial que vous soyez tous là. »

Millie jeta un des magazines d'Hermione avec une grimace. « Je ne peux rien porter de tout ça, » dit-elle en montrant son corps avec ses mains. « J'ai ça - » elle désigna sa poitrine, « - et ça. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. « Ça ne m'ira jamais. »

Daphné la regarda et fronça les sourcils pendant un moment puis attrapa un livre et commença à le feuilleter. Millie l'observa faire, confuse, quand son amie s'exclama, « Oui ! » et sortit un cahier à croquis et commença rapidement à esquisser quelque chose. « Regarde, Millie, » dit-elle, « Tu ne peux pas porter un de ces robes, c'est vrai. Il faut qu'on travaille avec tes courbes. Là ! » Et lui montra le dessin qu'elle venait de faire et son amie regarda l'œuvre de la jeune fille et mit une main devant sa bouche. Daphné continuait de parler, « Si tu entoures le tissus sur ta poitrine comme un V, alors on aura les diagonales du drap autour de ta taille, ce qui la rendra visuellement plus fine, puis si tu portes une jupe qui part de la taille également, et tu seras super sexy ! »

Narcissa arriva sur ces paroles et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Daphné son dessin, qui était en train d'y ajouter une ceinture. « Je ne savais pas que le stylisme t'intéressait, Daphné, » dit la mère de Drago.

La jeune fille rougit. « C'est juste que j'adore les vêtements. »

« Je vois ça, » murmura Narcissa. « J'ai prévu une petite sortie cette après-midi, vous voulez venir ? »

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. « Daphné, » continua Narcissa, « Amène ton cahier. »

Quand elles revinrent, les garçons avaient finis leur jeu stupide et, à part la lèvre de Théo, ils semblaient en forme. Lucius roula des yeux en direction de Narcissa et murmura, « Les garçons ! » en embrassant la joue de sa femme.

Greg regarda Millie, qui avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, et Daphné, qui semblait légèrement choquée. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je… » Daphné semblait incapable d'articuler un mot et Narcissa vint à sa rescousse.

« Nous avons juste montré les dessins de vêtements de Daphné à une de mes amies et qui travaille dans ce domaine, et son studio va faire une de ses créations destinée à Millie pour voir ce que cela donne en vrai. »

Daphné, toujours hébétée, dit, « Je… Je ne sais comment… » Et se jeta dans les bras de Narcissa.

« Donc… Pourquoi toi tu es bouleversée ? » Demanda Greg à Millie ?

« Je n'ai jamais pu… Les vêtements ne me vont jamais, » éructa finalement la jeune fille. « Je ne suis pas… jolie. Pas comme Daphné. Je… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Greg fonça les sourcils, confus. « Tu es toujours jolie. Tu as… » Il se gratta la tête avec sa main, gêné, et Drago ricana. « Daphné ressemble à un bâton, » continua Greg. Théo toussa, et Greg ajouta, « Je veux pas te vexer, Daph, mais à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de te donner un sandwich à bouffer ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Bon, » intervint Narcissa, « Je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquille. Le dîner est à six heures le père de Théo sera là, donc habillez-vous bien. » Elle lança un regard à Drago. « Ce qui veut dire _pas_ de maillot de bien, suis-je claire ? »

« Oui, Maman, » dit-il avec un sourire qui la fit soupirer avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pendant le dîner, Lucius, un verre de vin dans la main, dit, « J'ai eu le plaisir douteux de voir Harry Potter au Ministère aujourd'hui. Il s'est débrouillé pour être encore sous la menace d'une potentielle exclusion. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » demanda Daphné avec un léger grognement.

« Il a créé un Patronus devant un Moldu. Apparemment il a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs. »

« Des Détraqueurs ? » Nott Senior sembla momentanément perplexe, comme s'il vérifiait dans sa tête une liste pour se confirmer que non, il n'avait pas envoyé de Détraqueurs. « Vraiment ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de mon fait, en tous cas. Mais le garçon - Qui a réussi à passer devant le Magenmagot à la place d'une expulsion immédiate - s'en ai tiré sans punition. Libre. »

« Il n'y a pas une exceptions pour les situations ou notre vie est en danger ? » Dit Hermione, confuse.

« Demanda la fan de Potter, » grogna Drago.

« Je me sens juste mal pour lui, c'est tout. Tu as -« Hermione désigna de la main la table, « - De la famille et des amis et lui il n'a qu'un parrain qui est en fuite et fou et il en est reconnaissant, le pire. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Comment peux-tu le savoir qu'il en ai reconnaissant ? »

Hermione rougit. « Tu te souviens de la nuit ou le l'Hippogriffe s'est échappé il y a quelques années ? »

Drago acquiesça et tous les adolescents autour de la table devinrent soudainement très intéressés par la conversation des deux jeunes Serpentards.

« Ben, je te disais la vérité quand je t'ai dit que j'ai suivi Potter et Weasley dans la Cabane Hurlante j'ai juste omis certaines choses. »

« Comme quoi, ma chère ? » Intervint Narcissa.

« Je suis rentrée dans la Cabane grâce à un tunnel dont l'entrée était sous le Saule Cogneur… »

« Tu t'es approché de cet arbre ?! » S'exclama Drago, horrifié.

« Et puis je les ai suivi à travers le tunnel, » continua Hermione en ignorant le regard choqué et énervé que Drago lui lançait, « Et il y avait Sirius Black, qui s'est révélé être un Animagus, et il voulait tuer Ratty. »

« Ratty ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Ratty était un animal qu'on a piqué à Weasley, » expliqua Théo.

« On ne lui a pas _piqué_ , » protesta Hermione. « Mon chat l'a attrapé et on a juste pas réussi à lui rendre. » Elle regarda les adultes, se sentant coupable. « On n'a pas été méchant avec lui ou un truc comme ça. On lui a fourni une jolie cage, il avait toujours de l'eau fraîche, et on lui donnait de la nourriture pour rat. » Elle rigola un peu et répéta, « _Beaucoup_ de nourriture. »

« Nous ne t'accuserons jamais de maltraitance envers les animaux, » la rassura Narcissa. « Pourquoi Sirius voulait tuer votre Ratty ? »

« Il était aussi un Animagus, un gars nommé Peter Pettigrow qui… »

Nott Sénior commença à tousser violemment à l'entente de ses mots, et Lucius du lui taper le dos plusieurs fois. « Je suis désolé, » dit l'homme, « Mais vous aviez Peter Pettigrow transformé en rat dans votre _dortoir_ ? »

Narcissa couvrait sa bouche avec sa serviette et essayait difficilement de ne pas rire.

« Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda Hermione, dont le regard passa successivement d'un adulte à l'autre.

« Il est un Mangemort, » dit Lucius. « Bien qu'il ne soit pas un bon. Narcissa, ce serait trop mal élevé de lui présenter un bol de nourriture pour rat à notre prochaine réception, non ? »

« Les niveaux de recrutements devaient être bas cette année, » murmura Hermione, et à ces mots, Narcissa n'essaya plus de cacher son rire.

« Effectivement, » confirma Nott Senior, qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Je suis désolée, » dit finalement Narcissa. « Vu que Peter continue à appartenir au monde des vivants je suppose que Sirius n'a pas réussi son devoir ? »

« Ben, Remus Lupin a commencé à se transformer en loup-garou et - »

« Tu étais dans la Cabane Hurlante avec un fugitif complètement taré et un loup-garou, » récapitula Drago, très énervé.

« Laisse-la finir, » le gronda gentiment sa mère.

« Donc notre attention s'est reportée sur un moyen pour échapper au loup, et dans la confusion le rat en a profité pour s'enfuir. » Elle respira profondément. « Et Potter, moi et Weasley avons une diversion pour que Sirius puisse voler l'Hippogriffe et s'échapper. Puis un peu plus tard Potter m'a dit qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir Sirius dans sa vie et j'ai pensé que son entourage devait être plutôt vide pour penser ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu te mettre en danger pour sauver le parrain de Potter ? »

Hermione le regarda, un peu perplexe. « Parce que tu as dit qu'il était ton cousin et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il reçoive le Baiser. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas prévu de le sauver à la base, mais quand j'ai eu l'opportunité de le sauver, je l'ai fait. Et ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'ait pas eu un procès dès le début de toute façon. » Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, mais les adultes l'ont quand même entendue elle ne les remarqua pas échanger des regards à ces mots.

« Mais pourquoi t'es allée dans le tunnel à la base ? » On aurait dit que Drago était prêt à arracher ses cheveux tellement il était énervé.

« J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. »

« Donc tu t'es introduite dans un tunnel, situé sous un arbre qui aurait pu te tuer, pour suivre deux garçons qui te déteste ?! » Il grogna encore une fois. « Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée à Gryffondor ! C'est le genre de choses stupides que feraient ces stupides gens ! »

« Pas besoin d'être méchant ! » Se défendit Hermione en lui envoyant un regard noir. « Et je te signale que grâce à-moi ton cousin est sauvé, et je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être un peu aventureuse, » intervint Narcissa pour essayer de calmer son fils. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Et merci, très chère. Rien - _rien -_ n'est plus important pour moi que la famille et même si Sirius est parti jeune et que nous avons en conséquence été séparés, je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis heureuse qu'il a échappé aux mains du Ministère. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione et, très formellement, l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Drago regarda sa mère, les yeux écarquillés, mais elle ignora son regard et se redressa et dit, « Vu que je suis debout je vais voir où en est le dessert. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione se demanda si Drago allait essayer de l'embrasser encore une fois il avait apparemment pris très sérieusement l'avertissement d'Hermione sur le fait de ne pas pousser sa chance, et il avait tenu sa main et caresser ses cheveux mais n'était pas allé plus loin. Même si elle avait deviné que certaines choses étaient - merci au code social des sang-purs - à faire après le mariage, ses petites occupations avec Pansy l'avait fait comprendre que s'embrasser était autorisé.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas encore embrassée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer ça. A part quelques moments maladroits avec Blaise, qui s'étaient brutalement arrêtés quand il avait découvert que Drago avait déjà 'réservé sa place', elle était complétement inexpérimentée. L'idée de juste… Le faire, s'allonger et s'embrasser, ben, ça lui faisait un léger nœud dans l'estomac.

Et si elle avait raté ou manqué quelque chose ?

Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un écrive un livre là-dessus.

Elle avait remarqué que dans les histoires, personne n'avait l'air d'attendre pour un baiser qui ne venait jamais ou ne se tournait jamais pour voir que le garçon parlait encore de Quidditch. Elle allait bientôt abandonner, assise sur une des chaises longues des Malefoys, un soir, à côté de leur piscine, ses doigts voyageant à travers les pages d'un Vogue pendant que Théo et Daphné, qui ne semblait pas partager ses problèmes, étaient assis près de la piscine, faisait des petits bruits ( _NDT : Que ce soit clair, des bruits de bisous, pas autre choses.)_ seulement couverts par le bruit de la filtration de l'eau de la piscine quand Drago arrêta de parler d'une espèce de feinte de Wronski ou quelque chose comme ça, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, puis se recula comme si il avait peur que la jeune fille le tarte.

Elle fixa du regard, et le garçon se mit à rougir et commença à murmurer des excuses quand elle l'interrompit et dit, « Refait-le. »

Il lécha ses lèvres, mais il paraissait toujours nerveux puis il bredouilla, « Je ne veux pas pousser ma chance. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de la faire sentir coupable parce qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans ses bras juste après l'histoire avec Pansy ? Oh, non. Elle haussa les épaules et posa son magazine et dit, « Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller commencer à faire ma valise pour l'école ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Drago paniqua quelque peu en la voyant se lever puis marcher vers la maison. Elle marchait doucement et comptait un, deux… Et puis elle l'entendit la suivre puis attraper sa main pour la faire retourner et dit, « Ou alors, je pourrais recommencer. »

Elle le regarda et dit, « Tu pourrais faire ça. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et cette fois quand elle le regarda il ne parla pas de sport, mais il lui fit un baiser esquimau puis il l'embrassa, et elle continuait à penser qu'elle ne savait pas embrasser, quand elle ouvrit un peu la bouche et il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et elle se raidit un peu. Mais ce moment d'hésitation de sa part fut court car une seconde après ses bras entourait le cou de Drago et elle répondait au baiser et tout allait bien Il avait l'air de s'en foutre qu'elle ne soit pas aussi expérimentée que Pansy.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione ouvrit la liste de fourniture scolaire et l'observa. « Seulement deux nouveaux livres cette année, » commenta-t-elle. « Sortilèges et Défense. »

« Je me demande qui est notre nouveau professeur, » dit Drago en ouvrant sa propre enveloppe. Ils observèrent tous les deux un badge vert et argenté tombé.

« Préfet, » bredouilla Hermione. « Tu es le préfet de Serpentard. »

« Où est le tien ? » Demanda-t-il mais elle ne trouva rien dans son enveloppe.

« Je ne suis pas un préfet. »

« Mais… » Drago regarda son badge, l'air aussi confus qu'Hermione. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Tu es la meilleure élève de notre promotion. Je veux dire, ils sont obligés de choisir une préfète. _Il_ est obligé.

« Qui 'est obligé', mon chéri ? » Demanda Narcissa derrière eux et en prenant des mains la liste des livres d'Hermione.

Drago dit, « Hermione n'est pas préfet. »

« Vraiment ? » Narcissa sembla surprise également.

« Mais Drago oui, » dit rapidement Hermione, et à ces mots, Narcissa se tourna pour regarder son fils. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, Drago ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Comme c'est merveilleux. Je suis si fière de toi et ton père le sera aussi. Un préfet. » Elle s'approcha et embrassa son front. « Des fois on dirait que tous ce qui se passe est de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que je vais avoir un cadeau ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Bien essayé, chéri, mais le succès sera ta seule récompense. Je ne vais pas aller t'acheter un nouveau jeu de robes ou un nouveau balais juste parce qu'on t'a donné des nouvelles responsabilités à l'école. »

Drago fit la moue, qui disparue rapidement, remplacée par un sourire fier. « Je suis un préfet, » dit-il. Il regarda Hermione et répéta, émerveillé, « Ils m'ont nommé _préfet_. »

Narcissa montra du doigt la liste de fourniture. « J'irais vous les récupérer cette après-midi après ma manucure. »

Elle quitta la pièce. Les yeux de Drago brillaient de joie, puis il regarda Hermione et réalisa que son succès venait en même temps que l'échec de la jeune fille. « Je… Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est nul que tu n'es pas été choisie.

« C'est pas grave, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est vraiment génial que tu a été choisi. Je suis très contente pour toi. »

Drago hocha la tête. « Je vais aller le dire à Théo et Greg, ok ? »

« Ouais, » dit Hermione. « Je crois qu'ils sont à côté de la piscine. »

« Drago sortit, badge à la main, et elle s'assit et fixa les pages du magazine. Elle avait espérée devenir préfet. Elle avait les meilleures notes de sa promo, meilleures que Drago, même, et surement meilleures que toutes les filles de Serpentard, et avait eu un comportement exemplaire, sauf la fois où elle avait menacé Fol-Œil…

Bon, d'accord. Elle avait été surprise en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu avec Potter et Weasley, qui avait la jambe cassé, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé son cas, mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois.

Et puis il y avait eu le moment où elle avait fait du Polynectar mais elle était presque sûre qu'aucun Professeur n'était au courant à part Rogue.

Elle n'était pas sportive mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, non ? Le fait de jouer ou non au Quidditch ne jouait certainement pas un rôle dans le choix des préfets. Surtout que presque aucune fille dans l'école ne jouait au Quidditch.

Un sentiment amer s'empara d'elle. Elle avait les meilleures notes, elle avait un dossier vierge ou presque et cela n'avait rien donné. Elle se demanda, tout en se détestant pour penser ça, si c'était parce qu'elle était Née-Moldue, ou pire ! Si c'était parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue dans la maison de Serpentard. Est-ce que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas choisi à cause de sa famille de naissance ? Parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sur l'étiquette sorcière ? Parce qu'elle devait travailler plus dur que les autres, vu que elle, elle n'avait pas vu ses parents faire des tours de magie, et qu'on a dû lui dire que _ce_ problème aussi ridicule qu'une assiette sale, pouvait être réglé avec _ce_ sortilège ? Est-ce que le Directeur pensait que sa Maison ne l'écouterait, ne l'accepterait pas en tant que préfet parce que ses parents étaient Moldus ?

Ce n'était pas juste. _Ce n'était pas juste._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, Hermione enlaça joyeusement Blaise, qui avait été en Italie tout l'été. « Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle et il lui sourit.

« L'année prochaine, quitte ton Roméo tout pâle et vient en Italie avec moi, » la taquina-t-il et elle rit.

« Et t'empêcher de t'amuser avec les filles de là-bas ? Jamais ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Drago. « On devrait peut-être chercher un compartiment. »

« Euh, je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets, » marmonna-t-il.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu es préfet toi aussi ? » Hermione grinça des dents en entendant la voix haut perchée de Pansy, son badge brillant sur la robe qu'elle portait déjà. « C'est _génial !_ » Pansy commença à tirer Drago vers la fin du train, et lança un regard sournois et vainqueur vers Hermione. « On va au wagon ensemble ? On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble cette année avec toutes les rondes tard la nuit et tout. »

Blaise toussa et dit, « Bon, on devrait pas trouver un compartiment en attendant ? Si on se dépêche on pourra peut-être réussir à garder une place pour Drago. »

« Pas Pansy ? »

Blaise rit un peu. « Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'elle va patrouiller pendant tous le trajet pour s'assurer que tout le monde sache qu'elle est préfet. »

Ils commencèrent à chercher un compartiment, Théo et Daphné à leur talon, mais ils étaient arrivés un peu trop tard et presque tout était partiellement plein. Finalement, à la fin, ils trouvèrent un compartiment qui n'était occupé que par une fille avec des longs cheveux blond et des sourcils très pâles. Elle les regarda avec une expression distraite en les voyant rentrer.

« Ça te dérange si on s'assoit ici ? » Demanda Hermione et la jeune fille haussa les épaules, donc ils rangèrent leurs valises et s'assirent sur les banquettes.

« Tu le lis à l'envers, » observa Blaise et la fille le regarda.

« Je sais, » dit-elle comme si c'était parfaitement normal. « Tu ne sais pas lire à l'envers ? »

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà essayé, » admit-il et il bougea pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et regarda le magazine - Nommé _le Chicaneur -_ dans sa main. « Je suis Blaise, » dit-il.

« Un éclat de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle et il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, puis sourit. ( _NDT : Dans la version originale, jeu de mot entre le prénom 'Blaise' et la traduction anglaise d''éclat', 'blaze'. Les deux mots se ressemblant phonétiquement parlant, la jeune fille blonde - je sais que vous avez sûrement déjà deviné qui c'était mais bon ^^ - n'a pas compris dès le départ que son prénom était vraiment 'Blaise')_

« Tu aimerais que je sois un éclat de quoi ? »

Elle le considéra pendant un moment puis dit, « Alors, un éclat de lumière est trop évident. Peut-être un éclat d'ombre ? » Il y eut un blanc, où tout le monde la regarda. Elle ajouta, « Je suis Luna. »

Hermione regarda la cravate que la jeune fille avait utilisée comme bandana et demanda, « Serdaigle ? » Le ton d'Hermione suggérait que la jeune fille était _évidemment_ à Serdaigle.

« _L'irrégularité est l'âme de l'esprit_ , (1) » confirma Luna et Blaise sourit, et pointa du doigt quelque chose sur le magazine de la jeune fille puis murmura à son oreille quelque chose. Elle le regarda d'un regard mesuré mais ne s'éloigna pas et Daphné et Hermione se sourirent. Apparemment la petite Troisième Année venait d'être remplacée.

« Je paris que celle-là va lui donner du fil à retordre, » chuchota Daphné dans l'oreille de son amie. « Cette citation. Oh mon dieu. »

« Il va avoir du mal, » dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites toutes les deux ? » Demanda Théo et Hermione lui sourit.

« Trucs de fille, » éluda-t-elle et il la regarda un peu suspicieusement mais ne dit rien.

Drago ne se montra pas pendant plus d'une heure, et Daphné, Luna et Hermione était en plein débat sur si oui ou non les fées avaient des préférences vestimentaires.

« Alors ? » fit Théo en voyant entrer Drago. « Qui sont les autres préfets ? »

Il grogna. « Weasley. Tu peux y croire, toi ? »

« Eurk, » dit Hermione et les autres approuvèrent.

« Et une des jumelles Patil, celle qui est à Gryffondor. Je ne sais jamais laquelle est laquelle, » continua Drago.

« Pavarti, » dit Blaise.

« Pour Poufsouffle, c'est Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot. Quand a Serdaigle, c'est Anthony Goldstein et l'autre jumelle Patil. »

« Donc… Pas de Nés-Moldus ? » Demanda Hermione.

Drago la regarda et dit, très doucement, « Non. Ce ne sont que des Sang-purs ou des Sang-Mêlés »

« Oh, » dit Hermione et elle sortit un livre et commença à réviser des sorts basics.

« Je suis supposé allé patrouiller, » dit Drago, l'air un peu misérable.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre ils entendirent Ron Weasley en dehors de leur compartiment. « J'ai trop hâte, » disait-il. « On peut punir ceux qui se comportent mal. J'ai trop hâte de punir Crabbe, Goyle et cette Granger… »

« Tel père tel fils, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Hermione.

Weasley ouvrit la porte et sembla très content de voir qui étaient les occupants du compartiment. « Salut, Granger, » dit-il. « Ca fait quoi de s'être fait battre par Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Ta gueule, Weasley, » répliqua Théo.

« Oooooh - Ca a fait mal, non ? » Se moqua le roux.

« Tu devrais partir, » dit Luna en se levant.

« Luna Lovegood. Bien sûr. Qui serait prêt à s'asseoir avec un tas de serpents ? » Malgré tout, il s'éloigna en riant et Luna ferma avec violence la porte après lui.

« Il peut être vraiment méchant, ce garçon, » dit-elle.

« On peut tous devenir méchant, » corrigea Hermione en sortant son uniforme. « On devrait s'habiller. »

« Tu n'es pas méchante avec moi, » observa Luna et Hermione haussa les épaules. Luna retira la cravate de ses cheveux et la mit autour de son coup, rigolant que Blaise voulut l'attacher pour elle.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hagrid fut notablement absent, et Hermione et Théo se regardèrent avec espoir. « Où est Hagrid ? » Demanda Greg en les rejoignant.

« Peut-être qu'on a enfin été chanceux et qu'il a été viré ? » Proposa Hermione et Luna la regarda.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus ? »

« Il est une menace, » dit Hermione.

« C'est un horrible professeur, » lui accorda Luna en hochant la tête. Elle était bras dessus-dessous avec Blaise. Ils descendirent du train pour se diriger vers les calèches. « Il est le sujet de moquerie à Serdaigle. »

« Et moi qui croyait que tout le monde l'aimait, » chuchota Greg.

« Oh, non, » continua Luna, qui l'avait entendu. « Ces Scroutts à Pétards étaient vraiment mal conçus. Il n'avait pas prévu assez de litière pour compenser le fait qu'ils inévitablement se manger entre eux. » Elle secoua la tête pendant que Blaise l'aidait à monter dans la calèche. « Mais c'était mal parti dès le départ, tu ne crois pas ? »

Blaise la regarda. Le fait que les Scroutts à Pétard n'avaient pas été assez comme ci ou trop comme ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

« Drago ! » Cria Hermione. « Arrête d'embêter ces Secondes Années et vient ici. »

L'air un peu honteux, Drago trottina vers elle et se glissa dans la calèche à côté d'elle.

« Essaye de te contrôler, » dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. « Tu es un préfet. »

Il voulut lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais elle se tourna et Luna rit en voyant Drago se prendre une touffe de cheveux dans la figure. Le garçon commença à la fusiller du regard mais Blaise répondit au regard du garçon avec un air de 'fait attention à tes fesses toi' et passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille blonde, et dit, à personne particulièrement, « Le babouin le plus élevé dans le groupe a un énorme taux de succès quand il s'agit de la reproduction. »

Hermione rit et, en voyant le regard confus de Drago, rit encore plus et lui tapota le genou. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas le loup oméga. »

« Je croyais qu'on parlait de babouin, » intervint Greg.

Luna rit. Les calèches étaient arrivées devant le château.

Une fois installés à leur table, après avoir salué Luna qui s'était dirigée vers la table des Serdaigles, Blaise s'accouda sur la table et dit, un peu rêveur, « Elle est parfaite. »

« Elle est bizarre, » corrigea Greg.

« Qui est bizarre ? » Demanda Millie.

« Luna Lovegood, » répondit Hermione.

« Oh, bah oui. Tout le monde sait ça, » dit Millie en haussant les épaules.

« Mais regarde-là ! » S'écria Blaise. « Et ce commentaire sur l'irrégularité ? » Il soupira. « Je me demande à quelle point elle peut être coquine. »

« Sale cochon, » dit Millie.

« C'est une femme cette année, » dit Hermione en ignorant Blaise. Elle montra la Grande Table, où était installée un femme qui ressemblait à un crapaud, habillée d'un cardigan rose assortis d'un ruban rose, ce qui aurait été acceptable pour une gamine de cinq ans, mais pas à cet âge. « Notre prof de Défense. Je parie que c'est elle. » Ils virent aussi que la place habituellement prise par Hagrid était occupée par la remplaçante de l'année dernière.

« Mais non, » Drago regarda la table avec espoir. « Est-ce que le demi-géant est enfin parti ? »

« Apparemment. »

« C'était temps, putain, » dit Vincent.

« Comment va la morsure de veracrasse ? » Demanda Hermione et Vincent regarda son doigt avec une fausse expression de douleur sur le visage.

« Je vais _peut-être_ vivre, » dit-il.

« Des licornes cette année, s'il vous plaît, » priait Greg. Tout le monde le regarda et il se justifia, « Quoi ? J'aime les licornes. »

Les Premières Années furent répartis et Dumbledore commença son discours habituel, confirmant que la remplaçante Professeur Gobe-Planche s'occuperait des Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et il présenta la femme-crapaud. Elle s'appelait Professeur Ombrage et c'était leur nouveau prof de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Le directeur était en train d'annoncer les dates des sélections de Quidditch quand Professeur Ombrage toussa, comme si elle avait avalé une petite grenouille qui essayait désespérément de s'échapper.

Dumbledore parut surpris pendant un moment, puis s'assit, et regarda la femme, curieux. Un bruit de désapprobation parcouru les Gryffondors et les autres Professeurs semblaient choqués et pas content Professeur McGonagall lança un regard à la femme en rose, un regard tellement effrayant qu'il aurait fait rasseoir toute personne sensée.

Pourtant, Ombrage se leva et commença son propre discours. Sa voix était faussement guillerette et perchée, comme si elle s'adressait à une assemblée de gamins de cinq ans. Quand elle fit un commentaire absurde sur le fait qu'elle était sûre qu'ils seraient tous bon amis, Daphné s'approcha d'Hermione et chuchota dans son oreille, « J'espère qu'elle ne voudra pas partager ses vêtements maintenant qu'on est ami, parce que son pull mérite d'aller à la poubelle. »

Hermione s'étouffa presque et regarda Daphné l'air quelque peu désapprobatrice.

Le discours était, en un mot, interminable. Hermione l'écoutait avec assiduité alors que ses camarades, un à un, arrêtait de l'écouter. Elle vit que Luna avait sorti son magazine. Drago et Greg dessinait un truc sur le Quidditch sur un bout de parchemin et mêmes les Poufsouffles, qui étaient habituellement respectueux, parlaient. Quand le discours se finit, Dumbledore applaudit poliment, et les élèves à travers le Hall firent rapidement de même.

« Alors ça, c'était intéressant, » dit enfin Hermione.

« Le mot 'intéressant' doit avoir un nouveau sens dont je n'ai pas entendu parler, » dit Drago à Théo, qui acquiesça, mais dit, « Bien que ce soit vrai d'un côté. »

« Est-elle… ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pas que je sache même si je ne sais pas vraiment beaucoup de choses. »

« Donc, » expliqua Hermione. « Le Ministère a décidé de se mêler de nos affaires. Je me demande si cela va rendre les choses mieux ou pire. »

Théo haussa les épaules. « On va bien le savoir tôt ou tard. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rogue vint distribuer leur emploi du temps le lendemain matin.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il, « Vu que vous n'avez pas encore échoué, nous nous verrons le jeudi soir pour vos cours particuliers ce trimestre. Peut-être que cette année, vous réussirez à préparer correctement les ingrédients au bout de seulement quatre ou cinq essais au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps bien que, pour être franc, j'ai des doutes. »

« Il est toujours aussi encourageant ? » Demanda Théo après que leur Directeur de Maison soit parti.

« C'était plutôt positif, en fait, » répondit Hermione. « Est-ce qu'on a vraiment D.C.F.M avec les Gryffondors cette année ? »

« Ouaip, » confirma Daphné. « Ça va être dur le lundi. Potions, Défense _et_ Divination. »

« Ah, pas de Divination pour moi ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Daphné regarda l'emploi du temps de son amie. « Runes. Arithmancie. Non merci. Je préfère prédire des tragédies c'est ennuyant et un peu insensé, mais c'est facile. »

Rogue leur envoya un regard noir quand ils entrèrent en Potions. « Non, Miss Granger, » dit-il en la voyant s'asseoir avec Drago. « Je préfèrerais que vous vous asseyez avec M. Goyle, s'il vous plaît. Peut-être que vous pourrez l'empêchez d'être un échec total cette année. Miss Greengrass, allez-vous installer à côté de M. Malefoy. »

Greg sourit à Hermione. « Merci Salazar. Je vais peut-être m'en sortir cette année. »

« C'est peu probable, » chuchota Weasley qui était assis à la table derrière eux. Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais le garçon ne la regarda pas, il se contenta de sortir ses affaires.

« Comme vous devez surement le savoir, cette année, vous passez vos B.U.S.E.s, et malgré le fait que la majorité d'entre vous sont incompétents au plus haut niveau possible, j'espère que vous réussirez tous à obtenir un 'Acceptable.' » Il regarda Neville Londubat qui déglutit difficilement, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'en voulant ouvrir son livre il fit tomber par terre son chaudron.

« Merci, M. Londubat, pour cette illustration très captivante de vos capacités. » Le pauvre garçon rougit de la tête au pied. « Eh bien, ramassez-le, Londubat ! » Continua l'homme et l'élève s'accroupit avec précipitation pour ramasser ses affaires. « La plupart d'entre vous ne feront pas parti de la classe Potion Avancée l'année prochaine vu que je ne prends que mes meilleurs étudiants pour les A.S.P.I.C.s. Hélas, j'ai encore une année à supporter avec vous avant que nous nous disions au revoir, donc commençons cette année dans l'espoir désuet que certains d'entre vous possèdent un minimum d'intelligence et que vous ne soyez pas tous inutiles. » Il regarda Harry Potter. « Bien que, évidemment, la plupart d'entre vous sont destinés à l'échec. »

Avec son habituel dédain, Rogue leur donna les instructions sur la potion qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui : Le Philtre de la Paix. Greg devint tout pâle en entendant que, si la potion était mal faite, tous ceux qui la boiraient tomberaient dans un sommeil sans fin, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » chuchota-t-elle. « Si elle est mal faite, on le verra crois-moi. » Il sortit un mortier et commença à écraser des épines de porc-épic et elle grimaça. « Tu sais quoi ? » Dit-elle, « Laisse-moi préparer les ingrédients pour nous deux. »

Rogue s'approcha d'eux et l'observa broyer ses épines de porc-épic. « C'est presque insuffisant, Miss Granger. Je sais très bien qu'il faut du temps aux élèves pour reprendre le rythme après les vacances d'été, mais je ne m'imaginais pas cela au point que vous tombiez au même niveau que Londubat. »

« Désolé, Monsieur, » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Est-ce qu'on doit le refaire ? » Demanda Greg, nerveux, après que Rogue sois parti martyriser un autre binôme.

« Non, c'est bon, » le rassura-t-elle. « 'Presque insuffisant' veut dire 'bien' dans son langage. Il faut juste que tu t'y habitues ce n'est pas le genre de prof qui t'encourage ouvertement. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. »

« C'est vrai ? » Le regard de Greg passa d'Hermione au professeur. « Comment tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il. « Je suis vraiment content qu'il ne m'a pas fait prendre des cours particuliers. »

A la fin du cours, Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron d'Hermione te dit, « Mettez ceci en bouteille et étiquetez-le, Miss Granger, et mettez-le de côté pour Mme. Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît. » Il vit que Weasley regardait le travail d'Hermione avec dégout.

« Vous allez donner la potion faite par un _étudiant_ à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda le roux.

« Effectivement, » dit Rogue. « Et peut-être que je serais assez chanceux pour découvrir qu'elle l'a mal fait, et quand la gentille infirmière l'administra, certains d'entre vous tomberont dans le coma, ce qui me donnera le plaisir intense de ne plus vous revoir. » Il regarda la substance contenue dans le chaudron du Gryffondor et fronça le nez. « Par contre, je n'emmènerais pas vos échantillons à l'infirmerie. »

Il ne dit rien en passant devant le chaudron de Drago. Il s'arrêta devant celui de Potter, vue la vapeur grise foncée presque noire qui s'en échappait et soupira. « Savez-vous lire, Potter ? »

Drago s'esclaffa et Potter rougit. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Alors peut-être que vous pouvez me lire la troisième ligne de la recette ? »

Hermione réalisa que le garçon avait sauté une étape entière. Elle en avait fait l'erreur une fois pendant ses cours avancés, et Rogue lui avait lancé un navet en pleine tête et avait grogné pendant dix minutes qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Il avait prononcé les mots 'bête', 'peu judicieuse' et 'sans cerveau', et tout ça plusieurs fois.

Rogue fit disparaitre la potion à l'aide de sa baguette et leur donna des devoirs. Dans le couloir, Hermione voulut dire à Potter qu'il avait eu de la chance par rapport à ce qui s'était passé pour elle quand elle avait fait cette erreur, mais Weasley la repéra, la poussa avant qu'elle puisse atteindre le garçon à la cicatrice.

« Tu viens étaler ton savoir, petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? » Dit-il. « Va rejoindre tes serpents. On ne veut pas des personnes de ton genre près de nous. »

« Va-t'en, Granger, » cracha Potter avant de partir.

« Allez, Hermione, » intervint Drago en lui attrapant la main. « Allons manger. »

« Ce n'était pas super gentil, ce qu'il a dit, » murmura Hermione en se servant à manger.

« Ouais, ben, depuis quand ce con est gentil avec toi ? » Dit Drago et elle haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que j'ai un peu espéré qu'après ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, l'histoire avec Sirius et tout il… Je ne sais pas, qu'il ne soit pas toujours un sale con. »

Drago grogna.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Professeur McGonagall remarqua le bracelet d'Hermione et dit, « Quel beau bracelet que vous avez là, Miss Granger. Saviez-vous que dans les familles sang-pur respectueuses de la tradition, les cadeaux de ce genre étaient considérés comme des cadeaux d'avant-fiançailles ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre.

« Pas que cette tradition continue d'exister, » continua Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire. « Ce sont vos parents qui vous l'ont donné ? »

Hermione sourit, un sourire quelque peu semblable à celui de Drago dans ce genre de cas. « Non, » répondit-elle. « Drago Malefoy me l'a donné. »

McGonagall eut comme qui dirait un tic nerveux, et dit, la voix très douce, presque condescendante, « Je suis sûre que vous êtes assez intelligente pour réaliser que les Malefoys ne vous accepteront jamais, et je vous conseille de ne pas tomber sous les tentatives que ce garçon utiliserait pour prendre avantage de vous. »

Hermione continua à sourire. « Pourquoi cela, Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui me rend si peu acceptable ? »

Le sourire de sa professeur se fana quelque peu, mais elle continua d'utiliser la même voix. « Vous savez sûrement que certaines familles discriminent encore les Nés-Moldus ? »

« Je suis au courant de ça, oui. »

« Bon, très bien, » dit McGonagall. « Tant que vous comprenez votre situation. Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez blessée à cause d'espoirs irréalisables. »

Hermione lui donna un regarda mesuré. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Merci quand même, Professeur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Daphné l'attendait en D.C.F.M. « Je dois faire un journal de mes rêves, » se plaignit-t-elle. « Pendant un mois. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pris Divination ? »

« Parce que tu pensais que les Runes seraient trop difficiles ? » Proposa Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Ça doit être ça, » dit Daphné en soupirant dramatiquement. Elle sortit sa baguette ?

Une fois que toute la classe fut assise, Professeur Ombrage sourit et les salua. « Bonjour, les enfants. »

Les réponses décousues et sans conviction ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. « Je crois que l'on peut faire mieux que ça ! » Couina-t-elle. Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards amusés, et dirent, en cœur, « Bonjour, Professeur. »

Hermione regarda Daphné et elles haussèrent les épaules. Jusque-là, ils avaient eu un dérangé, un loup-garou, un faux prof, et… Quirrell. Une femme qui se comportait comme si ils étaient des élèves de primaires rendait presque la suite logique, dans ce contexte.

La sorcière habillée en rose fit un discours où elle disait que leur éducation avait été incomplète et inégale, et Hermione dut admettre que ce crapaud avait raison. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul cours à Poudlard qui avait été mal fait : Avec Hagrid et cette folle pour la Divination…

Mais la sympathie naissante d'Hermione pour cette femme fut vite coupée, quand elle comprit que les cours de cette année se résumeraient à lire silencieusement le livre le plus ennuyant sur la D.C.F.M jamais écrit. Elle avait déjà lu ce livre, et avait même pris des notes sur des livres qu'elle avait empruntés aux Malefoys qui parlaient peut-être un peu plus d'attaque que de défense. Mais la théorie, c'était toujours pareil. Elle leva sa main, ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta Théo.

Professeur Ombrage l'ignora pendant plus de vingt-sept minutes, mais à la fin les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne faisaient que la regarder. Finalement, comme si elle venait juste de remarquer la main levée, Ombrage dit, « Vous avez une question, ma chère ? »

« Je voulais juste vérifier, vous n'allez pas inclure des cours pratiques ? »

« Mon dieu, non, » répondit la femme. « Miss… Granger, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de votre famille, » dit Professeur Ombrage, la voix très mielleuse. « Etes-vous la première à venir à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, je suis Née-Moldue, si c'est ce que vous demandez, » dit Hermione, la voix également mielleuse.

« Dans ce cas-là, vous n'avez pas les capacités pour déterminer le chemin approprié dans cette matière, Miss Granger. Les sorciers de bonnes familles, des sorciers bien plus vieux et bien plus intelligent que vous, ont décidé de cette méthode pour vous permettre d'apprendre la défense magique sans danger. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi, » protesta Potter. « Si on est attaqué, ça ne sera pas 'sans risque' ! »

« Mon dieu ! » Ombrage semblait choquée et à la fois joyeuse. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que vous allez être attaqué dans ma classe, cher enfant ? »

Parvati Patil leva la main.

« Oui, ma chère ? »

« Mais il y a une épreuve pratique aux B.U.S.E.s. Comment va-t-on s'entraîner ? »

« Avec des bonnes instructions je suis sûre que vous serez capable de lancer un sort, sous les conditions sécurisantes de l'examen. » répondit-t-elle.

Hermione se rassit et sourit en entendant les murmures de rébellions. Parvati avait touché le point faible de cette méthode pédagogique. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était laisser le temps passer, et attendre que des parents outragés se plaignent.

A moins que Potter ruine tous en disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

Ce qu'il fit, évidemment.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on va combattre Voldemort sous des conditions sécurisantes d'un examen, » répliqua-t-il.

« Oh, mon enfant. » Ombrage était implacable. Elle ne reviendra jamais sur ses décisions, pensa Hermione en soupirant. Potter a encore fait une connerie. « Je sais qu'on vous a menti, mon pauvre enfant, mais il n'y a pas de méchant sorcier à vos trousses. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous croyez ça, alors que vous êtes un garçon si intelligent. »

Hermione, qui avait déjà réalisé que la bataille était perdue, se moqua de Potter. « Ce sont ces maux de têtes, » dit-elle assez fort pour que ses camarades l'entendent.

« Vous avez quelque chose à nous faire partager, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sourit. « Bien sûr, Madame. Potter croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu parce que ses maux de têtes lui disent ainsi. » Elle se tue et regarda le garçon avec une expression de faussa sympathie. « Ou, au moins c'est ce que j'ai lu dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. »

« Tu sais qu'il est de retour, » dit Potter en la fusillant du regard. Elle lui souritn et Drago rit.

« J'aurais bien aimé que mes maux de têtes me disent autre chose que la date de mes règles, » rit Pansy.

« Pas besoin de partager ça, » dit Weasley.

Pansy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sarcastique. « Oh, je suis désolée. Personne ne t'a encore dit comment étaient fait les bébés ? On aurait plutôt pensé que, vu le nombre de frères et sœur ta mère t'a donné, elle te l'aurait expliqué. »

« Tu veux lui donner une démonstration ? » Répliqua Dean Thomas et Pansy grogna.

« Je ne toucherai jamais un traitre-à-son-sang comme Weasley, même s'il était le dernier sorcier vivant. »

Et après ceci la classe fut totalement hors de contrôle, et Potter et Hermione récoltèrent une retenue.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Hermione arriva en retenue, Ombrage dit, avec sa voix dégoulinante de douceur, « Tu vas écrire des lignes, ma chère. »

Hermione acquiesça et commença à sortir sa plume de son sac. « Oh, non, » la coupa la femme. « J'ai une plume parfaite pour toi. »

Hermione prit la plume que sa professeur lui tendait, haussa les épaules, et commença à écrire. Quand elle sentit des piqures sur le dos de sa main, et qu'elle vit que l'encre rouge sur le papier, elle posa la plume. « Je crois que je vais utiliser ma propre plume, » dit-elle.

« Non non non, » protesta Ombrage en lui souriant. « Tu utiliseras la mienne. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Et si vous continuez à me punir avec une plume de sang, je me plaindrais. »

« A qui ? » Demanda Ombrage avec un sourire de crapaud. « A vos parents Moldus ? »

Hermione retroussa ses manches pour montrer le bracelet qu'elle portait. « Non, » dit-elle en regardant son professeur. « Mes parents ne sauraient pas comment se plaindre. Ils ne sauraient pas comment expliquer qu'une des professeurs de leur fille utilisent un artefact de magie noir pour punir leur enfant ils ne sauraient même pas ce qu'est un artefact de magie noire. »

« C'est juste, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Les Nés-Moldus n'appartiennent pas à notre monde, » dit Ombrage. « Vos parents ne pourront jamais vous aider. »

« Mais Narcissa Malefoy, elle, sais comment le faire. »

Il y eu un long blanc avant que Ombrage dit, la voix plus précautionneuse que d'habitude. « Comment une fille comme vous peut connaître Mme. Malefoy ? »

« Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Je passe une partie de tous mes étés chez eux. Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue. » Hermione prit sa propre plume. « Combien de ligne voulez-vous que j'écrive, Madame ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Elle voulait que j'écrive avec une putain de plume de sang, » raconta Hermione à Théo.

« Une _quoi_? » Théo semblait horrifié, et Drago attrapa sa main pour chercher une blessure. « Personne n'en a utilisé… Depuis le Moyen-Age au moins ! »

« Je sais. Elle m'a même dit que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre car mes parents sont Moldus. Elle a dit que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde parce que je suis Née-Moldue. »

« Cette salope ! » Jura Théo.

« Il n'y a pas de plaie, » observa Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais écrire à ta mère. » Théo hocha la tête.

« Ça devrait le faire, » approuva-t-il. « Mais tu dois faire attention, Hermione. Elle est… »

« C'est ce que le Ministère pense ? » Le coupa Hermione. « Que les Nés-Moldus sont… Qu'on ne compte pas ? Qu'on n'appartient pas à ce monde ? McGonagall m'a dit que je devais savoir ma position, tu ne sais. De ne pas espérer. »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. « Mais on s'en moque de ce que ces trous-du-cul pensent. »

« Et si… Et si ton côté pensait pareil ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Alors on les fera changer d'avis, » répondit Théo, l'air déterminé.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Citation de W. Somerset Maugham. Dans la version originale, « Impropriety is the soul of wit »**

 **Review please ?**


	11. Cinquième Année, partie II

**Euh, bon c'est un peu gênant. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis désolée pour ce retard impardonnable, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. C'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais j'ai été débordée avec les cours et tout ce qui va avec. Enfin, bref. Le prochain chapitre arrivera le jour de Noel je pense, ce sera votre cadeau** **Bonne lecture, et je m'excuse encore une fois !**

Quand Hermione arriva à son cours particulier de Potion, Rogue était penché sur son bureau en train de corriger des devoirs. « Je n'arrive pas à me décider, » dit-il sans même la regarder, « Si je suis plus perturbé par l'ignorance de vos camarades d'école ou leur flagrant mépris de l'orthographe et le la ponctuation. Une fois que vous aurez passé vos B.U.S.E.s, Miss Granger, j'ai la ferme attention de vous charger de ces corrections. »

Il poussa la pile de devoirs de devant lui avec un soupir, et elle fut choquée de voir qu'il semblait plus fatigué qu'irascible. « Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix hésitante.

Il se gratta la tête, et un son qui ressemblait à un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. « Je crois, Miss Granger, que vous êtes peut-être la première personne à me le demander depuis douze ans. » Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et Hermione y vit beaucoup de tristesse, plus que d'habitude. « Bien que je devrais vous remercier pour votre inquiétude, vous restez une enfant et j'aimerais que vous restez concentrée sur vos petits problèmes d'adolescents, au moins tant que vous le pouvez. »

« _What are we waiting for, assembled in the forum ? (1) »_ Murmura-t-elle et il acquiesça.

« Oui, mais les Barbares ne sont pas encore aux portes, Miss Granger, donc appliquez mon conseil et profitez de votre adolescence au maximum. A l'âge adulte, voyez-vous, vous êtes comme perdu dans les bois. » Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et elle le regarda, un peu inquiète, alors qu'il revenait à sa normal. « Après avoir lu ces devoirs, je pense que je ne peux tout simplement pas vous voir gâchez des ingrédients. Occupons-nous du problème du Patronus. Je suppose que vous ne maîtrisez toujours pas ce sortilège, malgré que l'on travaille dessus depuis plus d'un an ? »

Elle lui sourit, ravie de lui montrer ce dont elle avait peur de partager avec ces amis. Elle réfléchit à un souvenir heureux, et s'exclama, « _Expecto Patronum !_ « Et, fière d'elle, elle vit son Patronus émergé du bout de sa baguette.

Rogue le regarda pendant un moment. Le félin blanc - Trop grand pour être un simple chat, alors peut-être un léopard des neiges ? - S'assit, ses pattes bien trop grandes pour son corps. Il se jeta sur du vide, sembla embarrassé, lécha une de ses géantes pattes, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Autant que ça ? » Demanda doucement Rogue.

Elle ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre la question. « Oui, » répondit-t-elle.

« Le problème avec les chatons, » dit-il en observant le patronus de la jeune fille, « Peu importe à quel point ils sont adorables, c'est qu'ils grandiront en un prédateur mortel. »

« Je sais, » admit-elle. « J'ai rencontré son père. »

« Oui, je le suppose. » Rogue la regarda pendant un moment avant d'ajouter, « Les prédateurs tuent, Miss Granger. »

« Je sais, » répéta-t-elle, la voix basse.

Rogue acquiesça.

« Je dois vous féliciter, » dit-il finalement. « Je suis très fier de vous, Miss Granger. Réussir à faire un patronus corporel à l'âge de quinze ans est une remarquable capacité. » Il regarda les devoirs qu'il devait corriger avec désespoir. Une étudiante si intelligente dans une mer de médiocrité donnait l'impression que les autres étaient encore plus bêtes qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Elle suivit son regard.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur, peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à corriger les copies des premières et secondes années ? Revoir les basiques m'aiderait sûrement. »

La gentillesse n'était pas quelque chose que Rogue espérait, et il s'imaginait encore moins en recevoir de la part d'un des pitoyables étudiants dont il s'était moqué.

Il lui tendit une pile de copie sur l'utilisation du dictame. « Essayez de ne pas vous évanouir devant un tel manque d'idées, sans aucune structure ou sans intérêt. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas aussi pire que ça. »

Ils l'étaient.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Quand elle revint dans la Salle Commune, Blaise était entouré par tous les garçons de leur année, et quelques-uns qui faisaient partie d'une autre année. En marchant, elle entendit, « …Donc les triplées et moi… » Et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, les sourcils levés.

« Quoi ? » Se défendit-il en voyant l'expression de son amie. « C'était avant que je rencontre Luna. »

Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin.

« Est-ce que Blaise est en train de raconter l'histoire sur les triplées italiennes ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Je… » Hermione secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. « Les garçons, » dit-elle simplement, l'air légèrement dégoutée.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

« J'aime bien la nouvelle professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, » dit Drago d'une voix forte en s'adossant contre un mur. Il était positionné d'une manière qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir travaillé, et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et certaines mèches étaient tombées devant ses yeux très gracieusement (une autre chose qu'il n'admettra jamais avoir travaillée).

Hermione, qui était assise à la table près du mur, faisait ses devoirs de Runes, et était trop concentrée pour apprécier la posture travaillée du jeune garçon, mais plusieurs filles lui sourirent en passant devant lui, donc ses efforts n'étaient pas complètement gâchés. « Mmmm, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit. « La leçon parlait de quoi ? »

« Les Botrucs, » répondit-il d'une voix traînante, et Hermione, en levant les yeux, remarqua enfin pour qui ce cirque était : Potter et Weasley étaient dans la cour, et semblaient tous les deux furieux. « Je parlais à mon père, Hermione, et je crois que le Ministère est déterminé à nommer cette professeur définitivement. »

« C'est cool, » dit Hermione, le doigt sur une rune alors qu'elle feuilletait de son autre main le dictionnaire pour trouver sa traduction. « Hagrid a été un désastre depuis la première année, même quand il n'était que le gardien de chasse. Enfin, tu sais déjà ce que je pense. »

« Personne ne sera jamais un aussi bon professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques, » cria Potter, malgré la réaction mitigée des autres élèves présents dans la cour tous ceux qui furent à la leçon sur les Botrucs de Professeur Gobe-Planche savaient qu'elle était un bien meilleur professeur que Hagrid.

Lavande Brown, une des camarades de Potter à Gryffondor, répondit avec un reniflement méprisant. « Dit le garçon qui pense que Vous-S avez-Qui est de retour pour le tuer. »

« Il est cinglé, » rajouta Parvati Patil et les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction du château.

Greg s'assit à côté d'Hermione. « Est-ce que tu as fait le devoir de Potion ? » Demanda-t-il.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit un parchemin de son sac et le lui tendit.

« Hey ! » Protesta Drago. « Tu ne voulais pas me le passer, à moi ! »

« Elle me donne des cours, » expliqua Greg avec un regard innocent.

« C'est pas juste, » bouda Drago et Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il soit éligible pour le Quidditch, » dit-elle et Drago croisa les bras et la fixa du regard, et fit la moue. « Et tu es mignon quand tu fais la boude, » ajouta-t-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un de ses bras. « Tu vas travailler encore combien de temps sur tes Runes ? » Demanda-t-il et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Un moment, » admit-t-elle et il soupira.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Greg n'arrêta pas d'insister pour qu'elle vienne au terrain de Quidditch Samedi après-midi. « Tu sais à quel point tu aimes le Quidditch, » dit-il et elle roula des yeux.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux que je vienne alors que ce n'est même pas un match. »

« En fait, tu ne veux pas le savoir, » dit Vincent, « Mais si tu ne viens pas, tu vas t'énerver, et on a tous les deux besoin de toi pour réussir les Potions donc il ne faut _pas_ que tu t'énerve. »

« En plus, » rajouta Drago avec un sourire, « Ça va être marrant. »

« Vous… Vous avez prévu de faire un truc à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla-t-elle en se levant pour les suivre en direction du terrain.

« On ne va pas le toucher d'un poil, » promit Drago. Ils s'assirent dans les gradins, Hermione sur les genoux de son petit-ami, et ils regardèrent les Gryffondors s'entraîner.

« Sympa, le balais ! » Cria Drago, qui lança un regard noir à Hermione en l'entendant ricaner. « Est-ce que ta mère a juste lancé un sort sur un vieux balais qui vient de ton taudis ou un truc dans le genre ? » Tous les Serpentards présents éclatèrent de rire, bien que ce qui les faisaient rire, c'était plutôt Hermione qui se moquait de Drago.

Les Gryffis commencèrent à se faire passer la balle d'un joueur à l'autre, et Hermione observa Weasley la rater toujours et encore, et à chaque fois tout le monde riait. « Comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans l'équipe ? » Demanda-t-elle haut et fort. « Est-ce que son père à couvert un scandale que la mère du capitaine a provoqué ou un truc comme ça ? »

« T'a reçu un message de ta cicatrice, Potter ? » Se moqua Drago. « Peut-être des techniques de jeux que tu pourrais expliquer à Weasley ? »

Hermione rit pendant que les Gryffondors, petit à petit, laissaient tomber de plus en plus de balles, alors que c'était censé être un simple échauffement. « On va les écraser, cette année, » dit-elle et Greg rit avec plaisir en voyant son enthousiasme. « Ça va peut-être être drôle, cette fois, » ajouta-t-elle.

Alors qu'un des Poursuiveurs dut aller à l'infirmerie pour un étrange saignement de nez, tous les Serpentards chantaient, 'Les Gryffondors sont à chiez ! Les Gryffondors sont à chiez !'

« On est une belle bande de bâtards, quand même, » dit Hermione en rentrant dans la Salle Commune. « Tu le sais ça ? »

« Ouaip, » confirma Greg avec entrain. « Est-ce que je peux copier le reste de ce devoir de Potion maintenant ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago glissa une lettre qui venait de chez lui à Théo, qui commença à la lire. Hermione s'approcha et la lu également.

 _Mon très cher fils,_

 _Je suis content d'apprendre de la part de tes professeurs que tu réussis bien ton année. Professeur Rogue, en particulier, a salué ton assiduité, et, bien qu'il soit ton Parrain, il n'aurait je pense pas hésiter à me dire si il pensait que tu ne te préparais pas assez pour tes futures responsabilités._

 _Je voulais, par contre, en plus de te féliciter, te donner un petit conseil. Quand ton père était au Ministère cette semaine, le Ministre a laissé échapper quelques morceaux d'informations. Il y aura quelques changements à Poudlard bientôt, venant du Ministère, qui te permettront de devenir un des champions de l'école. L'ennemi de notre ennemi est, après tout, notre ami et seulement les imbéciles décident de se ranger des deux côtés d'une guerre._

 _Envoie mon amour à Hermione. Je serais très heureuse de la voir à Noël pendant les vacances, tout comme j'espère que tes autres amis pourront faire le déplacement également. Certaines personnes risquent d'avoir des problèmes avec son héritage, mais ne doute jamais que ton père et moi sommes comme cela et, ceux qui espère blesser un de tes amis le regretterons surement._

 _Ta mère aimante._

« De la part de ta mère, c'était plutôt directe, » observa Théo en lui rendant le parchemin. « Je devine que l'on doit faire tous ce qu'Ombrage nous dit maintenant ? »

« Ils essayent de monter le Ministère contre Poudlard, » dit Hermione, l'air quelque peu impressionnée.

« Ils ? » Demanda Drago, et la jeune fille repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Demanda Théo et Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime l'idée de faire des courbettes devant Ombrage, » répondit-elle, « Mais… »

« Si elle essaye de réessayer cette plume sur toi tu peux lui dire où se la mettre, » grogna Drago et elle rit.

« Je crois qu'elle et moi devons juste trouver notre terrain d'entente. Je ne la provoquerais pas et elle ne désobéira pas à la loi, mais juste… Faites attention. » Elle regarda Drago, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. « Je le pense vraiment. Arrête d'être impulsif comme ça, contrôle-toi et lèche-lui le cul. Elle a déjà Potter dans le collimateur donc ça devrait être bon pour toi, mais elle est - »

« Si elle essaye encore une fois te blesser, elle est morte, » dit effrontément Drago.

« Eventuellement. Là… Je ne la chercherais pas et toi aussi, ok ? »

Drago lui sourit d'un air sournois. « D'accord. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione croisa Potter dans les couloirs et vit une cicatrice rouge irritée sur le dos de sa main. Elle souffla et l'attrapa, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle y vit 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.'

« La retenue d'Ombrage, » dit-elle, « Tu l'as fait ?! T'es idiot ou quoi ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! »

Il retira sa main et la recouvrit de sa manche. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de toute manière ? »

« J'en sais assez pour refuser de me faire torture par cette grosse vache, » répliqua-t-elle. Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac, et en sortit une fiole de dictame. « Tiens. Utilise-la. Ca cicatrisera la plaie et cela fera moins mal. »

Il ne fit pas un geste pour prendre la fiole, et le força à la prendre. « Je n'essaye pas de te blesser, couillon. C'est juste du dictame. »

« Pourquoi tu transporte ça avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis amie avec Greg, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et Vincent. Ils se coupent souvent, ces pas-doués. Et puis j'ai des cours spéciaux de Potions. J'ai accès aux réserves. »

Il prit enfin la fiole et la mit dans sa poche. « J'aimerais bien te comprendre, » chuchota-t-il. « Parfois, tu es horrible et insultante envers nous,j et puis la seconde d'après tu fais des trucs comme ça. »

« Tu m'en dois une, Potter, » dit-elle seulement en replaçant son sac sur son épaule. « Je te demanderais peut-être un truc en retour, un jour. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils découvrirent tous ce que Narcissa Malefoy sous-entendait dans sa lettre le lendemain, quand la _Gazette des Sorciers_ arriva. Le Ministre de la Magie avait nommé Dolores Ombrage 'Grande Inquisitrice', et elle avait le droit d'inspecter les classes des autres professeurs. Lucius disait même dans l'article à quel point il était rassuré de voir que le Ministère avait augmenté sa surveillance sur l'école.

« Donc, » dit Théo en posant le journal sur la table. « Ca commence. Cette femme a vraiment un truc pour l'époque médiévale. Enfin, 'Inquisitrice' ? »

« Pas très subtil, » confirma-t-elle. Elle fronça les yeux, et sourit, puis gloussa, puis mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Attends qu'elle inspecte Rogue, » expliqua-t-elle et ils se mirent tous à sourire et Hermione mima sa voix, « Si vous avez enfin finis avec vos insipides observations, Dolores, j'aimerais commencer à donner mon cours à ces asticots. »

Blaise renchérit. « J'espère que vous n'appelez pas vos élèves 'asticots', Professeur ? »

« Je faisais référence au sujet de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, Dolores, et si vous étiez dérangée à lire ce que je vous avais envoyé pour que vous puissiez suivre le cours, vous l'aurez su. Je vois que les étudiants ne sont pas les seules dans cette pièce qui ne se dérangent pas de suivre les instructions. »

Greg prit ses livres et dit, « Ben, peut-être qu'elle sera là aujourd'hui. On a Double Potions. »

Dolores Ombrage, pourtant, ne fut pas présente au cours de Potion. A la place, Rogue leur rendit leurs devoirs sur les propriétés de la pierre de Lune.

« Je les ai notés comme si vous les aviez fait aux B.U.S.E.s, » dit Rogue. « La plupart d'entre vous vont sûrement trouver leurs notes pas très amusantes, bien que maintenant vous devriez savoir que vous êtes sans espoir. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas augmenter vos notes, je donnerais des retenues à ceux qui ont des D. Peut-être que cela vous motivera. »

« Des gens on eut des Désolant ? » Fit Drago. « Wow. »

« Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous voir travailler sur votre tendance à tourner autour du pot, » dit Rogue en lui tendant son devoir. « Vous n'avez pas toujours besoin d'utiliser le synonyme le plus long et la concision n'est pas votre ennemi. J'étais impressionné par votre capacité à pondre une phrase de quinze lignes alors que 3 lignes auraient pu suffire, et si vous recommencez je baisserai la note de votre prochain devoir. »

Weasley s'esclaffa mais Rogue lui tendit son essai, décoré d'un 'P' (Piètre) bien visible. « Oh, Monsieur Weasley, j'aimerais bien que votre problème soit aussi simple qu'une trop grande connaissance de mots ou un don pour les propositions subordonnées. » Weasley la prit et la fourra dans son sac sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je crois que Weasley serait bon à tous ce qui est subordonné, » se moqua Drago et Weasley rougit et le fusilla du regard.

« Bien joué, M. Goyle, » continua Rogue et Greg se détendit en voyant un grand 'A' (Acceptable) sur sa copie. « J'étais content de voir que vous avez essayé d'imiter la regrettable tendance de Miss Granger à trop écrire, mais dans une moindre mesure. Si vous réussissez tous simplement à vous souvenir ce que vous écrivez vous aurez votre B.U.S.E. » Rogue passa à Harry Potter son essai : « Hélas, cet heureuse issue n'a pas l'air de concerner tout le monde. »

 **. . . . . . . . .**

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était encore composé d'insipide lecture et le spectacle que Potter créait en insistant à chaque cour que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu, malgré le fait qu'il récoltait à chaque fois des heures de colle.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, » lui siffla Hermione dans les couloirs. « C'est comme si tu voulais devenir martyr ou un truc dans le genre. »

Drago envoya un regard noir à Potter quand le garçon s'éloigna et Hermione soupira. « Arrête d'être si jaloux, » dit-elle. Drago passa son bras autour de sa taille et émit des petits grognements, qui devaient surement signifier 'J'suis pas jaloux' ou encore 'Imbécile de Potter', mais elle l'ignora et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu sais que je suis ridiculement et totalement à fond sur toi, » et il souffla bruyamment mais arrêta de râler.

Dans la Salle Commune, elle sortit son livre de Défense et commença à le regarder tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« T'as l'air soucieuse, » dit Théo, qui était installé sur un canapé.

« Je veux réussir mon B.U.S.E. de D.C.F.M., » expliqua-t-elle en soupesant son livre dans ses mains, « Mais je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir avec ces cours-là. » Elle s'assit à côté de Théo, et Drago se mit par terre et s'installa contre ses jambes. Après avoir posé son livre, elle commença à caresser les cheveux de son petit-ami. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tranquille, elle demanda, très doucement, « Est-ce que le Ministère fait _exprès_ de ne pas nous apprendre à nous défendre correctement ? Est-ce qu'il… Si je demandais à la mère de Drago, est-ce qu'elle me dirait que ne pas apprendre la Défense est une bonne chose ? »

« Le Ministère… Je pense que oui, » répondit Théo, la voix encore plus basse que la sienne. « Je crois qu'ils voient cette école comme… comme l'autre camp, et qu'ils ne veulent pas voir cet autre côté trop bien armé. »

« Je vois, » dit-elle. « Et ? »

« Je pense que la mère de Drago dirait que tu ne peux jamais savoir trop de chose, » continua Théo et Hermione acquiesça, l'air absorbée dans ses pensées.

« Tu te souviens quand m'a dit que tu voulais bien travailler le sort du Patronus avec moi ? » Demanda Hermione et Théo rit.

« Je t'ai dit ça il y a une éternité. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'on puisse apprendre ce sort. J'ai fait mes recherches, la plupart des sorciers adultes n'arrivent pas à le faire. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Elle attrapa sa baguette et sourit sournoisement, bien qu'il y décela une petite note d'hésitation.

« Mais nan ? » Haleta-t-il. « Montre-moi. »

« _Expecto Patronum_ , » incanta-t-elle, la voix basse mais ferme, et son léopard des neiges, toujours adolescent, s'échappa de sa baguette et, dans une trainée de lumière argentée, commença à gambader dans la pièce sue ses grosse pattes. Tous les étudiants présent dans la pièce, des premières années aux dernières, se tournèrent pour regarder la créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à travers un mur.

« Je crois, » dit Hermione, « Qu'on devrait former un groupe d'étude pour réussir nos B.U.S.E.s »

« Je veux apprendre à faire _ça_ , » intervient un Septième Année, en pointant du doigt le mur ou était parti le Patronus.

« Ouais, » renchérit un Quatrième Année. « C'était génial. »

Pansy regarda le mur avec un air boudeur.

« Ça m'a pris plus d'un an pour le maîtriser, » admit Hermione. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre en une fois, comme faire voler une plume. »

« Ça m'a pris longtemps pour réussir à faire léviter une plume, » bredouilla Greg.

« Même, » reprit Théo. « Sans parler forcement du charme du Patronus, je pense que t'as raison. Je pense qu'on doit créer un groupe pour commencer à s'entraîner sur les sorts qu'on doit connaître pour nos examens, en secret. »

Daphné toussa pour attirer leur attention. « Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait juste s'entraîner pour la Défense. »

Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la salle s'approchèrent d'Hermione et ses amis. « Elle a raison, » renchérit Millie.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda une Troisième Année.

« Les deux, » dit un Sixième Année. « Que Ombrage ne vous donnera jamais toutes vos chances pour réussir vos examens. Et… » Ils se regardèrent tous.

« Pas les Impardonnables, bien sûr, » continua Hermione, et quelqu'un dit, « Oui, bien sûr, pas ceux-là. »

« On a besoin d'un nom, » dit Daphné, qui rougit en voyant le regard d'Hermione. « Quoi ? C'est important, » expliqua-t-elle. « En plus, ce sera plus simple de dire, 'On a une réunion de 'Nom de notre organisation' plutôt que de dire 'Tu sais, le truc.'

« 'Groupe d'Etude de la Magie Noire' » proposa quelqu'un, puis les suggestions commencèrent à être de plus en plus inutiles, jusqu'à ce que Blaise dise, « Delle arti. »

Hermione le regarda et il haussa les épaules. « 'Les arts', en italien. »

« Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Demanda Hermione, et un bruit général d'approbation retentit.

« Les Serpentards uniquement ? » demanda quelqu'un, et Blaise toussa pour exprimer son désaccord.

« Quoi encore ? » fit Théo.

« J'aimerais que Luna y participe, » dit-il doucement.

« Elle n'est pas l'une d'entre nous, » objecta Drago.

« Elle le sera, » dit Blaise. « Elle… Elle est presque totalement 'bannie' de sa maison et - »

Il y eut quelques réactions choquées.

« Je sais, » reprit Blaise, l'air sombre. « Ils volent ses affaires, se moquent d'elle… Elle doit dormir avec ses chaussures ou sinon elles disparaissent. C'est… »

« Sa _propre_ Maison ? » S'exclama une fille, horrifiée ? « Enfin, je sais qu'elle est bizarre mais… »

« Je sais, » répéta Blaise.

« Même, » dit Théo. « C'est une chose de l'inviter à traîner avec nous C'est ta petite-amie, après tout. Mais, Blaise, un groupe d'étude sur la Magie Noire… C'est… C'est pas un secret que tu peux dire à quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle est folle de toi. »

« Un contrat, » intervient Hermione, et tout le monde se tourna pour la regarder. « On va tous signer un contrat magique qui nous forcera au secret, et si quelqu'un le brise, il y aura une conséquence, comme un poison magique ou un sort. »

« Ca me rassurerait, » admit Drago. « C'est pas que j'aime pas ta copine, Blaise. Je veux dire, je ne la comprends pas vraiment et je crois qu'elle est folle mais elle est plutôt gentille, c'est juste… »

« Elle n'est pas une Serpentard, » finit Blaise, l'air résigné. « Je comprends. »

Hermione l'enlaça. « Est-ce qu'elle sait à quel point elle est chanceuse de t'avoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle et il haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais juste que je suis chanceux de l'avoir. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leur prochain cours de Potions fut inspecté. Hermione se glissa sur son siège, placé à côté de celui de Greg, et regarda Drago qui essayait d'agacer Potter, et soupira, l'air résigné. « Est-ce qu'il doit toujours être en train de faire chiez de nul ? » Chuchota-t-elle et Greg rit.

« Plus tu défendras Potter, plus Drago essayera de le faire passer pour un idiot, tu le sais ça ? »

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, frustrée en entendant Drago dire, la voix haute, « Je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre pour que quelqu'un emmène Potter pour faire des test à St-Mangouste. Je veux dire, il n'est pas très stable. J'ai peur qu'un jour il ne nous sorte qu'un simple sac de cours est un Mage Noir. Père m'a dit qu'il avait une aile spéciale pour les personnes dont les cerveaux ont été bousillés par la magie. » Drago prit un air de fausse compassion. « Je suis juste inquiet pour Celui Qui A Survécu. Il a fait un tel sacrifice. Il devrait vraiment profiter de tous les soins possibles, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Neville Londubat s'éjecta de son siège en direction de Drago qui recula, clairement choqué, avant de rire en voyant Potter attraper Londubat et le retenir. « Ne fais pas ça, Neville, » siffla Potter. « C'est exactement ce qu'il veut. »

Alors que Neville essayait d'échapper à la poigne d'Harry pour atteindre Malefoy, Greg se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers eux, tout comme Vincent. Hermione détourna le regard, s'attendant au presque inévitable bain de sang. « C'pas drôle, » bredouillait Neville, « Bande de bâtards. » Puis Rogue rentra dans la pièce.

« Vous vous battez, Potter, Londubat ? » Rogue en semblait presque heureux. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Libérez le garçon, Potter, tout de suite, et vous devrez encore une fois récurer des chaudrons pendant une semaine. »

Harry Potter lâcha Neville, qui était tout haletant, mais continuait de fusiller du regard Drago.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Rogue. « M. Goyle, vous aussi. Sur vos sièges. _Maintenant._ »

Hermione sortait ses affaires quand Professeur Ombrage rentra dans la pièce. Elle portait encore une fois un de ses cardigans roses élimés, décoré d'une broche à l'effigie d'un chat. Elle tenait un calepin dans ses mains, et elle souriait à la classe. Daphné se tourna, regarda Hermione dans les yeux, puis les deux jeunes filles regardèrent consécutivement Rogue et Ombrage.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Dolores Ombrage a aujourd'hui daigné venir nous bénir de sa présence, » commença Rogue. « J'aimerais que vous lui montrez votre meilleur travail, mais je pense qu'après avoir vu cela elle retournera dans son bureau pour pleurer pendant plusieurs heures à cause de vos capacités complètement et incroyablement nulles. M. Londubat, j'ose vous demander d'éviter de faire exploser un chaudron encore une fois.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Sortez vos affaires. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler sur la Solution de Force, » continua Rogue, et avec un hochement de tête Hermione envoya Greg rassembler les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin. Alors qu'elle mesurait le sang de Salamandre nécessaire pour l'ajouter dans le chaudron, elle regarda Ombrage prendre des notes sur son calepin. Au bout d'environ trente minutes, elle se leva et s'approcha de Rogue, qui était penché sur le chaudron de Dean Thomas et expliquait l'importance d'utiliser le bon ingrédient, pas juste un au hasard.

« Cette classe semble plutôt avancée - » Commença Ombrage. Rogue la coupa sans même la regarder.

« Vous vous trompez lourdement. Normalement, un groupe de la même année est bien plus brillant que celui-ci. Toutefois, je suis certain que ni vous ni le Ministre ne va me demander de dissoudre mon cours simplement car certaines personnes, comme par exemple Harry Potter, n'arrivent pas à suivre. »

« Je suis très surprise, » dit-elle de sa petite voix, « que vous les faites travailler sur la Solution de Force. Je pense que le Ministère préfèrerait que cette potion soit supprimée de votre programme. »

Rogue se raidit soudainement, et regarda son interlocutrice. Ses yeux se fixèrent quelques secondes sur la broche, et un rictus apparut sur son visage. « Si le Ministère voulait vraiment que cette potion ne soit pas sur mon programme, alors elle ne serait pas sur la liste des choses que les élèves doivent savoir pour les examens des B.U.S.E.s, Miss Ombrage. Même en face de la stupidité la plus profonde, j'essaye, au moins, d'étudier tous les aspects de l'examen. »

Elle écrivit sur son calepin.

« Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Cela fait quatorze années, » répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Hermione ajouta avec précaution un des ingrédients requis et commença à mélanger le contenu du chaudron.

« Vous avez postulé pour le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » Continua-t-elle, et Rogue acquiesça. « Mais vous ne l'avez pas obtenu ? »

« Evidemment, » dit-il, sarcastiquement. « C'est souvent que vous posez des questions aussi inutiles ? »

« Eh bien, » se justifia-t-elle, « Je trouve juste que, en prenant en compte votre milieu familial, c'est assez… étonnant… de vouloir cette position en particulier. »

« Les simples d'esprits sont facilement amusés, » dit Rogue. « Maintenant, si vous avez finit de me parler des décisions de Dumbledore, j'aimerais reprendre mon cours. »

Ombrage sourit doucereusement, avant de se tourner vers Pansy pour lui poser quelques questions sur le cours.

« Je ne savais pas que Rogue voulait être le Professeur de Défense, » chuchota Hermione à Greg. « De l'autre sens, » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant mélanger la potion dans la mauvaise direction.

« Il postule tous les ans, » expliqua Greg. « Il ne l'a jamais eu. »

Hermione se gratouilla l'avant-bras avec un regard interrogateur.

« Donc à la place, on a eu un incompétent, un taré, et cette femme, » murmura Hermione, un peu amère.

« C'est un ancien… Tu sais. Il ne peut pas être embauché dans beaucoup d'endroit, » chuchota Greg.

« C'est de la discrimination, » réagit Hermione d'un ton sec, tout en versant un échantillon de leur préparation dans une fiole. « Ce n'est pas juste. » Elle observa Ombrage questionner Pansy, et pensa à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu apprendre si elle avait un bon professeur, puis essaye de refouler ces sentiments. Personne n'allait écouter son avis sur la façon dont cette école devrait être dirigée, surtout si cet avis était en faveur d'un ancien Mangemort, même s'il était le meilleur professeur de tous les temps.

Pas le plus gentil, certes. Mais le meilleur.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pour leur première réunion de l'AD, ils poussèrent les canapés et autres poufs qui composaient la Salle Commune des Serpentards contre les murs, et signèrent tous un papier, qui les faisaient jurer de garder le secret. Luna le signa et commenta, les yeux dans le vague, « Pas mal, cette malédiction, Hermione. »

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, interloquées, mais cette dernière était trop occupée à regarder le plafond, et Blaise semblait plutôt content de voir à quel point elle pouvait être perspicace.

Ils commencèrent avec _Expelliarmus_. « Je sais que c'est tous con comme sort, » dit Hermione, l'air un peu désolée, « Mais je pense que parfois, quelque chose de simple peut être plus efficace qu'un sort voyant et compliqué à lancer en plein combat, ou tout simplement quand vous êtes nerveux. »

Le fait de savoir qu'ils apprenaient vraiment à se défendre, et qu'elle avait lancé un sort sur le papier que tout le monde avaient signé, la fit se sentir meilleure quand la jeune fille s'assit pour assister au cours inintéressant d'Ombrage. Elle sourit platement à la femme, et commença à réfléchir comment elle allait enseigner la pratique à ses camarades. Daphné obtient les sujets d'examen des dix dernières années (« Ne demandez pas comment je les ai eu, » avait-elle dit.) et ils étudièrent tous ce qui avait le plus de chance de tomber le jour J.

Une nuit, après avoir remis en place les canapés, Hermione se blottit contre Drago, ferma ses yeux, pendant qu'il enroulait des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille autour de ses doigts. Puis Drago dit, « Tu sais, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être dans le camp opposé au tiens, peu importe de quel conflit il s'agit. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu endormi.

« Parce que tout le monde se plaint de cette conne d'Ombrage, » dit-il doucement, « Mais à part se récolter heures de colle sur heures de colle, personne ne fait rien. Et puis tu es arrivée, et tu as trouvé le moyen d'obtenir ce que tu voulais. Tu as temps de bon sens, tu es si pragmatique, que c'en est presque effrayant, parfois. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Vous allez me forcer à y aller, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hermione, alors que Théo, Daphné et Millie, debout devant elle, tapaient le pied par terre avec impatience en attendant que la jeune fille soit prête pour aller au terrain. « Je veux dire, c'est du Quidditch. »

« Exactement, » approuva Théo, mais ils savaient tous que ses protestations étaient juste _pro forma_ (2). Elle avait pris part avec plaisir à leur campagne pour intimider Weasley toute la semaine (L'imiter en train de lâcher le Souaffle…) Si parfois, ces moqueries avaient pris une dimension physique, techniquement, personne n'avait touché le jeune garçon, même si ils avaient fait exprès d'être trèèès proche de lui pour annoncer les myriades de blessures qu'il pouvait se faire pendant son premier match. Elle avait aidé Blaise à distribuer les badges ornés d'une couronne verte qu'il avait fait à la Maison entière. Elle avait même aidé Pansy à écrire la chanson 'Weasley est notre Roi', bien qu'elle ait refusé d'aller aux répétitions.

« Je pense que je réussirai à chanter cette chanson sans entraînement, » avait-t-elle dit.

Elle portait un des pulls vert de Drago, une écharpe verte, une couronne argentée et un badge marqué 'Weasley est notre Roi'. Elle avait l'air d'une vrai fan de Quidditch, et elle n'avait même pas mis un livre dans son sac Blaise l'avait bien vérifié.

Luna les rejoignit pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction des gradins. Plutôt que de porter une des couronnes distribuées, elle avait créé un énorme chapeau qui représentait un serpent vert prêt à lui dévorer la tête. « Tu es… Euh… C'est un chapeau très intéressant, » dit finalement Hermione après avoir fixé le chapeau pendant un très long et gênant moment.

« Les membres de ma Maison on dit que c'était un chapeau ridicule, » répondit simplement Luna en attrapant la main de Blaise.

« Tant que tu l'apprécie, » fit Hermione en haussant les épaules et Luna sourit.

Le temps était froid, et le match semblait aussi ennuyant que d'habitude, même si Greg et Vincent faisaient partis de l'équipe. Hermione encouragea Drago - elle encouragea toute son équipe - et rejoint tous les Serpentard, qui s'étaient mis à chanter la chanson pour Weasley, dirigés par Pansy. Il était vraiment un horrible Gardien, et Hermione cria et hua en compagnie de tous ses camarades en le voyant rater tous ses arrêts.

Pourtant, il y avait un problème. A cause de ce stupide système de point, si Potter réussissait à attraper le Vif d'Or, ils perdraient. Elle sera les poings, et elle pria Drago de l'attraper en premier.

Il n'a pas réussi.

Potter le repéra avant le Serpentard, et fondit sur la petite balle, Drago derrière lui, et ce fut trop tard. Hermione hurla de rage. Vincent avait envoyé un des Cognards une seconde trop tard, et quand la balle toucha Potter, ce dernier avait déjà dans la main la petite balle si précieuse. Ils avaient perdu.

Encore.

Hermione ne put entendre la confrontation, bien que Drago allait la lui raconter plus tard, mais elle le devina en train de se moque des vainqueurs. Elle pouvait dire, par la façon dont le blond se déplaçait, qu'il se retenait de pleurer de désespoir. C'était censé être leur année. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit, mais ces moqueries envers les Gryffondors avaient dépassées les mots et s'étaient transformées en combat Potter et un des jumeaux Weasley avaient commencé à le frapper.

Elle se leva et était prête à lancer un sort en direction des attaquants, mais Théo baissa son bras et murmura, « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ils… Ils sont deux… Il est tout seul ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas ta Gryffondor, » siffla-t-il en retour. « Leur envoyer un sort écposée en plein jour comme ça ? T'as perdu la tête ? »

Elle rempocha sa baguette. « C'est lequel, de jumeau ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Théo la regarda, confus. « Je n'aimerais pas m'y prendre au mauvais. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je trouverais lequel c'est. »

Madame Bibine avait arrêté le combat, et trainait les fautifs derrière elle en direction du château, pendant que Drago gisait sur le sol, dans la position d'un fœtus. Hermione accourra vers lui, à travers les gradins et la foule. Certains attrapèrent son bras, mais elle se dégagea. Elle se fraya un chemin entre quelques Gryffondors, sans se rendre compte que Vincent était en face d'elle, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Drago. Son nez saignait lourdement, il gémissait. Madame Bibine le regarda, préoccupée. « Amenez-le à l'infirmerie, » dit la femme, et Hermione hocha la tête et, avec l'aide de Vincent, emmenèrent Drago dans le château.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione, » murmura difficilement le jeune garçon et - Est-ce que ces cons lui avaient cassé une dent ? - elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de Drago.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, » dit-elle en essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait du nez de son petit-ami à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

« J'ai quand même dit certains trucs - »

Mais elle le coupa furieusement. « Je m'en moque que tu leur aies dit que leur parents ont couché avec un zèbre ou une chèvre dans leur lit ! La provocation n'est pas une excuse, et s'attaquer à toi à deux à la fois c'est… »

Elle cherchait ses mots. « Pas sportif, » proposa Vincent.

« Ça marche, » approuva-t-elle. « Ou lâche. »

« C'est quoi la 'provocation' ? Demanda Vincent quand ils entrèrent dans le château. « Je pensais que tu laissais tous passez quand il s'agissait de Potter, » articula Drago en même temps que son ami.

« La provocation, c'est quand tu dis ou fait quelque chose exprès pour faire réagir quelqu'un, pour se battre. A un moment, c'était normal de s'en servir comme excuse, même si une personne avait été tuée. Ce n'est plus valable maintenant, pas légalement en tous cas. » Elle s'arrêta pour réajuster le bras de Drago, mais il l'arrêta.

« Je pense que Vincent est assez fort, ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête, mais resta à ses côtés tous de même.

« Je ne pense plus qu'elle a un faible pour Potter, à présent, » rit Vincent.

« Non, » confirma-t-elle. « Plus maintenant. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Avec le reste de l'automne, étaient arrivées des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles. Potter et les deux jumeaux Weasley avaient été retirés de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Les deux ? » Demanda Daphné, confuse, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un petit sort de Magie Noire. « Pourquoi les deux ? Seulement un a frappé Drago.

« Peut-être que Bibine n'a pas su les différencier ? » Suggéra Théo en haussant les épaules. « Je pense que tu ne le prononces pas correctement. Essaye de mettre l'accent sur la troisième syllabe. »

Daphné appliqua son conseil, et émit des petits cris de joie quand l'orange explosa.

« La prochaine fois, » dit Théo en essuyant le jus d'orange sur son visage, « Dis-moi l'effet du sortilège, ok ? »

Si l'interdiction de Quidditch de certains Gryffondors avait été bien accueillie chez Serpentard, le retour d'Hagrid ne le fut pas.

« Oh NON ! » S'exclama Greg en apprenant le retour du Garde-Chasse. « Je ne crois pas être capable de supporter un cour de plus venant de lui ! »

Quant à la classe, la majorité des élèves qui la composait n'était pas très heureux non plus de son retour. Le demi-géant leur fit un cours dans la tristement célèbre Forêt Interdite, et leur montra des Sombrals. Ombrage, qui inspectait le cours, n'était pas amusée.

« C'est quoi, les Sombrals ? » Demanda Daphné en travaillant sur un devoir en entendant Greg et Drago se plaindre encore une fois.

« En gros, des chevaux invisibles qui mangent de la viande crue, » répondit Hermione. « Bien que cela me semble assez bizarre de faire un cours sur des bêtes que la majorité de la classe ne peut pas voir. »

« Je peux les voir, » intervient doucement Théo. « Depuis toujours. »

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami. Il la regarda, les yeux tristes, et lui sourit légèrement. « Merci, » dit-il et elle soupira.

« Aussi, » ajouta-t-elle, « Demander qui est capable de les voir, c'est demander qui a déjà vécu un traumatisme important dans sa vie. »

Intrigué, Vincent releva la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

Drago roula des yeux. « Est-ce que tu faisais attention à ce qu'Hagrid disait ? Pour les voir, tu dois avoir vu quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux. »

« Oh. » Vincent regarda Théo et murmura, « Désolé, mec. »

« C'est une leçon complètement déplacée, » cracha Hermione, « Et ça ne fait surement pas parti des B.U.S.E.s, donc une perte totale de temps. J'espère que cette grosse vache va se débarrasser de lui. »

« Je ne pense pas que son évaluation va être positive, effectivement, » dit Drago.

Puis le trimestre fut presque terminé, et ce fut le moment de retourner chez soi pour les vacances. « Je te vois le lendemain de Noël, » lui dit Drago. « Théo et Daphné seront là donc - »

« Je sais, » le coupa Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Drago leva la tête en direction du gui accroché au plafond, et poussa Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit placée juste en dessous de la plante. Elle leva la tête à son tour et rit, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami, l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Pansy murmure, « Trouvez-vous une chambre, vous deux. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

(1) _What are we waiting for, assembled in the forum_ : J'ai préféré laissé en anglais, car c'est un extrait d'un célèbre poème écrit par Constantine Cavafy dans les années 1900. Le poème s'appelle _Waiting for the Barbarians_. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle. Je ne sais même pas s'il a été traduit. Mais en gros, cela veut dire 'Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, assemblé dans le forum ?'

 _(2) Pro forma_ : Du latin. En gros, ça veut dire 'pour la forme'.


	12. Cinquième Année, partie III

**Bonjour ! Et oui, deux jours de retard. Désolée ^^ Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté une review au dernier chapitre, et j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Narcissa retrouva Hermione à la porte de la demeure des Malefoy, le lendemain de Noël. Elle lui prit la main, et la regarda d'une manière presque possessive. « Nous sommes si content de te recevoir, » dit-elle, se penchant pour délicatement embrasser les deux joues d'Hermione.

« Je suis contente de vous voir aussi, » remercia Hermione, tout en laissant l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre lui prendre ses bagages. Pendant que Narcissa dirigeait Hermione à travers les couloirs, la jeune fille lui demanda, « Serait-il possible de vous emprunter votre hibou pour envoyer quelques cadeaux ? Je n'ai pas pu le faire à l'école et je ne suis pas allée au Chemin de Traverse depuis cet été, donc je n'ai pas pu utiliser ceux de la poste. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Narcissa. « Tu es chez toi ici, mon enfant. J'espère que tu ne condamneras pas ma curiosité, mais qu'as-tu acheté à tes amis ? »

Hermione sourit. « J'ai acheté à Greg et Vincent des agendas s'ils veulent que je les aide pour Potion, il vont y mettre de leur sien un peu. »

Narcissa rit. « Et les autres ? »

« Des bonbons pour le reste des garçons Pansy et Millie adorent le maquillage Moldu, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. » Elle s'arrêta et mordu sa lèvre, puis marmonna rapidement, « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

Narcissa contint son sourire. Elle avait une idée assez précise sur ce qu'allait poser la jeune fille, mais elle dit seulement, « Bien sûr, mon enfant. J'espère que tu me considère comme… Eh bien, comme une mère serait un peu présomptueux, mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'offre à Drago ? » Hermione tripotait son bracelet, nerveuse, et Narcissa dut s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est approprié et je ne veux pas… et… Il devrait vraiment y avoir un cours là-dessus ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Si je lui offre quelque chose pour… Est-ce qu'il croira que je… Et si j'offrais un truc trop gros ? » Elle regarda Narcissa, l'air désespéré. « Je pense que c'est plus simple pour les Moldus. Il n'y a pas autant de règles. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Narcissa rit. « Je peux te l'assurer, mon enfant, quand ils s'agit de faire la cour, il y a autant de règle dans toutes les cultures. Tu es juste confuse car tu n'es pas habituée à devoir adopter un comportement aussi codifié à un si jeune âge. Je comprends très bien pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent se marier plus tard. »

Hermione acquiesça.

Narcissa releva le menton de la jeune fille pour mieux la regarder. « Tu t'es parfaitement comporté au bal de l'année dernière. Mais peut-être que cette année tu devrais offrir à ce pauvre garçon quelque chose d'un tantinet plus formel. Si tu me permets d'insister un peu, j'ai une petite collection de boutons de manchettes que j'avais mis de côté et peut-être que tu serais d'accord d'en choisir un pour lui offrir ? »

« Je… Merci, » dit Hermione en trébuchant sur les mots. « Vous êtes si bonne avec moi, Mme. Malefoy, merci beaucoup. »

« Eh bien, » dit Narcissa, « Si, imaginons, je ne t'aimais pas, le jour où tu as menacé Fol-Œil de le tuer pour avoir blessé Drago, tu aurais remporté mon amour, et largement. »

Hermione lui lança un rapide regard à la mère de son petit-ami, qui lui souriait. Elle sourit à son tour, et dit, « Promis. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas menacé. Je l'ai promis. » Hermione fit une petite moue. « Mais le Ministère l'a eu en premier. »

De la bouche de Narcissa s'échappa un rire, un vrai, qui fit sortir Drago de sa cachette. « De tous les enfants que j'ai rencontré, tu es une de mes préférées, » dit-elle.

Drago sourit à sa mère, un peu impatient qu'elle s'en aille.

« Un moment, fils, » rit Narcissa. « On pourra se revoir plus tard, Hermione, pour s'occuper de la chose dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Nous allons recevoir un invité très spécial ce soir, qui a hâte de te rencontrer, donc Drago, met une tenue de soirée, s'il-te-plaît. Tout le monde. »

« Oui, maman, » dit Drago, et Narcissa les relâcha enfin, et ils coururent en direction de la pièce où tous leurs amis étaient réunis. Théo et Daphné étaient déjà là. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, arborait une magnifique pierre sur une chaîne, qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione, qui jeta un regard à Théo, intriguée. Daphné sourit et les deux filles s'assirent pour parler.

« Elle vient juste d'arriver, et elle m'abandonne déjà, » se plaignit Drago.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit. « Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu le sais très bien. »

« Même pas un petit bisou, » dit-il, et Hermione se leva et se jeta sur lui. Sous la force de cette attaque, le garçon tomba sur le fauteuil derrière lui, et, avant de l'embrasser, la jeune fille frotta doucement son nez contre le sien.

« Ah, » s'exclama-t-il après quelques minutes de bécotage. « Je préfère ça. »

« Imbécile, » dit-elle. Il rit, s'assit, l'attira sur ses genoux et nicha son visage dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il. « J'aime pas, quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Tant mieux, alors. Car je n'ai pas prévu de partir. » Elle entremêla ses doigts avec les sien.

Plus tard, après qu'Hermione ai choisi plusieurs boutons de manchette de la collection de Narcissa, et qu'ils se furent tous habillés, elle lui demanda, « Est-ce que tu sais qui est cette invité si spécial ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Drago.

« Mon père est là, » proposa Théo, en vain, car tous ses amis roulèrent des yeux.

« Quelqu'un d'important, logiquement, » dit Daphné alors qu'ils descendaient vers une nouvelle salle à manger. Qui n'était pas si grande que ça, mais elle était beaucoup plus formelle que celle où Hermione avait l'habitude de manger quand elle venait ici. Narcissa avait fait un choix intéressant, une salle à la fois familiale _et_ privée.

Quand ils entrèrent, Hermione sourit à M. Malefoy, et salua d'un hochement de tête Nott Senior. Le seul autre invité, dans la salle, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec quelques cheveux gris au niveau de ses tempes. Il était assis à la gauche de Narcissa, qui le regardait avec précaution. L'invité mystère, Nott et Lucius se levèrent à l'arrivée des adolescents dans la pièce, bien qu'il semblait plutôt amusé de leur offrir cette courtoisie.

Les yeux d'Hermione observèrent rapidement les personnes rassemblées dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas assez de femmes par rapport à celui des hommes. C'était… Intéressant. Ce n'était pas tellement un repas entre amis, alors. Mais plus une… Réunion ?

Drago lui tira sa chaise, et elle le remercia quand elle s'assit, en face de l'homme.

Une fois que Théo eut assis Daphné, les hommes présents dans la salle s'assirent à leur tour. Hermione se raidit quand l'homme l'observa.

« Vous êtes un dilemme, » dit-il enfin.

« Tom, » commença Narcissa, « Laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Granger. Hermione, ma chère, voici Tom Jedusor. »

Hermione ne put contenir un léger hoquet à l'entente de ce nom. Il sourit en la voyant perdre un peu de son self-control. « Donc, tu sais qui je suis ? » Demanda-t-il, en l'observant attentivement.

« Après avoir été mise dans le coma par votre basilic, j'ai fait quelques recherches, » admit Hermione. Drago, l'air inquiet, qui les regardait échanger ces quelques mots, pâlit.

« Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. Préfet, considéré comme un étudiant brillant avec un grand futur devant lui. La dernière descendante de Salazar pour mère. Quant au père… Ce n'était pas très clair, mais si le nom m'a bien guidé, il était riche, mais pas très important, Moldu. » Hermione se concentrait pour ne pas laisser ses mains trembler. « Vous avez disparu après votre remise de diplôme, puis vous êtes revenu avec un nouveau nom comme leader de… Eh bien, le nom de l'organisation que vous dirigiez change en fonction du livre où je fais mes recherches. »

« Vous faites bien vos recherches, » Dit Jedusor, l'air amusé.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle était intelligente. » Narcissa était clairement fière, et Hermione se sentit un peu comme une enfant auquel on aurait ordonné de montrer ce qu'avaient apporté ces cours de Ballet. Ceci la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle l'était déjà bien assez. Il y avait peut-être un livre sur comment un Sang-Pur faisait la cour, mais il n'y en avait sûrement pas sur comment dîner avec Lord Voldemort en personne.

« Si vous me permettez d'insister quelque peu, j'aimerais savoir ce que vos livres vous ont révélé sur l'organisation que je dirigeais. Je dois l'avouer, je suis assez curieux de savoir comment les médias me décrivent, au jour d'aujourd'hui. » Jedusor était en train de tranquillement déplier une serviette sur ses genoux.

« La majorité vous ont décrit comme un violent et déséquilibré terroriste, » répondit Hermione, la voix la plus neutre possible.

« Pas tous ? »

« Certains ont ajouté le mot 'maléfique'. » Voldemort s'esclaffa.

« Oh, Lucius, où as-tu trouvé une fille pareille ? Personne n'a eu le courage de m'appeler 'maléfique' en face de moi depuis… des années ! »

Lucius sourit. « Elle était en train de rejoindre Drago pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Je l'ai emmené à Barjow & Beurk, où elle a promptement identifié une Main de la Gloire, et les propriétaires ont essayé de lui offrir un emploi. »

Jedusor se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Oh, je pense que nous pourrons faire mieux que ça, » dit-il. « J'y ai travaillé et c'est assez fastidieux Vous n'aimeriez pas ça. Je me demande, avez-vous lu des livres qui offrent une différente vision de mon petit groupe ? »

Hermione, sans le vouloir, regarda Théo qui l'observait - Tous le monde l'observait. « Un seul, » confessa-t-elle. « Il décrit votre organisation plus comme un parti politique qui prône… Euh, ce que vous prôniez n'était pas très clair, pour tous vous dire. Le livre parlait beaucoup du Ministère, qu'il disait 'corrompu', et à quel point le bannissement de la Magie Noire était oppressif, mais même ce livre ne cachait pas le fait que vous n'aviez aucun problème avec l'utilisation de la violence. » Elle s'arrêta et avala difficilement sa salive. « Ou que vous vous associiez avec des Sang-Pur. »

« Ce qui nous amène à vous, » fit l'homme, qui se servit du vin. Hermione remarqua que les adultes étaient bien plus relaxés que ses amis, et, elle se détendit très légèrement. « La Serpentard Née-Moldu qui a déjà menacé de tuer deux de mes Mangemorts. »

Hermione se tendit une nouvelle fois.

Jedusor le remarqua, et il lui sourit. « Vous êtes la première Née-Moldue à être répartie dans notre Maison en… Depuis combien de temps, Lucius ? »

« Au minimum plusieurs centaines d'années, » répondit-il, « Bien que certaines personnes ayant des origines plutôt obscures étaient des Nés-Moldus camouflés, pour aider à maintenir un semblant d'image de Sang-Purs. »

« Projetez-vous de faire ça ? » Demanda Jedusor et Narcissa rit.

« Non. J'ai le sentiment que dans quelques années, elle sera un brillant atout dans notre arbre généalogique. »

« J'aimerais, pourtant, une explication pour vos altercations avec certains de mes Mangemorts. »

Hermione essaya de déglutir, en vain.

« En toute honnêteté, » commença-t-elle, « je n'avais pas réalisé que Fol-Œil était un Mangemort. »

« Non, vous pensiez qu'il était un puissant, un peu fou, certes, Auror et vous l'avez quand même menacé. »

« Il a blessé Drago, » se défendit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Et ce n'est pas autorisé ? » Jedusor avait l'air de retenir un rire, et Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Et pour Peter Pettigrow ? »

Elle se redressa. « Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était un Mangemort. Et je ne l'ai pas menacé de le tuer, j'ai juste demandé à Sirius Black de s'en débarrasser. »

« Il n'est pas votre plus grand fan, » avoua Jedusor en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« Je ne le suis pas non plus, » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que Peter _a_ des fans, » intervient Nott Senior en tendant la bouteille à Théo, qui, d'une main tremblante, s'en servit un verre, puis remplit celui de Daphné.

« Qu'avez-vous pensez de lui ? » Reprit Jedusor et elle haussa les épaules.

« A part le fait que même dans sa forme humaine il ressemblait à un rat mangé par la gale ? Rien d'important. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître. »

« C'est un idiot, » dit Narcissa.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Jedusor. « Un idiot soumis et servile. Mais Karkaroff s'est enfuit, Croupton est mort, et les Lestrange sont tous à Azkaban. Sans mentionner que ces derniers sont surement complètement fous, maintenant. J'ai un léger manque de personnel en ce moment. »

« Nous vous sommes complètement loyaux, mon Seigneur, » intervint Lucius, mais Jedusor le regarda, l'air un peu irrité, puis redirigea son regard vers Hermione. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment vous tuer en plein dîner. Ce serait malpoli et je ne suis pas sûr que Narcissa me pardonne si du sang venait à atterrir sur ses tapis. Et Rogue m'a rapporté que vous êtes de très doués étudiants, malgré 'une approche des ingrédients lamentable et peu soignée.' Il m'a également dit mentionné que vous maitrisez le sort du Patronus. »

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu vexée de la remarque de son professeur.

« Montrez-moi. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et, d'un léger geste de la main, son Patronus bondit à travers la pièce, s'arrêta pour renifler Jedusor, frotta sa tête douce contre Drago puis disparut dans un mur.

Narcissa observa le gros chat avec attention, puis Drago, un sourire sur les lèvres, et se rassit confortablement sur sa chaise, un verre de vin entre les mains.

« Impressionnant, » commenta Jedusor.

Les elfes commencèrent à servir les plats, et la conversation s'arrêta au profit de la nourriture. Drago coupait et mangeait sa viande d'un air crispé, et les mains de Daphné tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait du mal à reposer son verre sans le faire tomber. Hermione mangeait son dîner probablement exquis sans même remarquer ce que c'était. Quand Théo frappa sans faire exprès son verre contre son assiette, Jedusor posa sa fourchette, regarda le garçon et soupira.

« Je ne vais pas la tuer. »

« Vous avez tué beaucoup de personnes, » bredouilla Théo et son interlocuteur rit.

« C'est vrai, mais pas celles qui me sont utiles, le plus souvent. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et rit à nouveau. « Et vous allez m'être très utile, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? »

« Vous avez vraiment des problèmes de personnel, » dit simplement Hermione en lui souriant nerveusement.

« Laissez votre génération grandir un peu, et ce problème se rapidement réglé. Non, mes problèmes sont actuellement Dumbledore et Potter. »

« Et les Weasleys, » ajouta Lucius.

« C'est vrai, » lui accorda Jedusor. Il tapotait ses doigts contre la table, perdu dans ses pensées. « Potter semble une cible plus facile, mais il a une fois réussi à me vaincre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était de la pure chance ou si le charme que sa mère a lancé sur lui en mourant est juste plus efficace que je ne le pensais. »

« En parlant de Lily Potter, » intervint Narcissa. « Il y a encore des problèmes avec ceci, pour Rogue. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'aime en retour ? » murmura Jedusor. « Je suis si fatigué de constamment devoir coopérer avec la dévotion qu'il a pour elle. » Il regarda Drago et Théo. « Essayez de ne pas passer votre vie en éternelle servitude pour une femme morte. C'est irritant. »

« Surtout qu'ils ne se voyaient même plus, à la fin, » observa Narcissa.

« Les gens et leurs émotions, » dit Jedusor avec dégout.

Drago et ses amis semblaient tous confus, donc Nott Senior vint à leur rescousse. « Votre Professeur, Rogue, était amoureux d'une Née-Moldue qui avait un petit problème avec le fait que ce dernier voulait devenir Mangemort. »

« Si par 'petit', vous voulez dire 'si important qu'elle l'a complétement rejeté et marié l'homme qui a harcelé Rogue pendant des années', alors oui, c'était un petit problème, » dit Narcissa, sarcastique.

« Allez-vous avoir les mêmes problèmes ? » Demanda Jedusor. « Car, vraiment, je n'ai pas la force de prétendre une nouvelle fois de ne pas remarquer qu'un de mes Mangemorts est un espion de Dumbledore juste parce que son âme-sœur a rejoint ce camp et que j'ai dû la tuer. »

« Je méprise l'autre camp, » le rassura Hermione, la voix basse. « Ils ont des préjugés et… Aucun Serpentard ne s'occupe de quelle famille je viens, tant que je suis avec eux. Ils sont… Ils m'insultent devant moi, détestent ma Maison et… Ils me disent que les Mangemorts sont violents et radicaux, mais tous ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, ce sont des personnes très gentilles qui m'ont accueilli chez eux et dans leurs vies. »

« Enfin, » dit Jedusor, « En toute honnêteté, nous sommes violents et radicaux. » Il posa ses couverts, et un elfe apparut pour débarrasser son assiette. « Mais je pense que l'on peut ajuster certaines conditions pour, dirons-nous, accepter les membres de notre Maison. »

« Parfois, la violence est nécessaire, » dit Hermione, la voix basse. « Parfois, certains changements ne sont pas justes. Dumbledore n'est pas juste. Rien ne changera, si nous continuons à demander les choses gentiment. »

« Même un vote ne nous aiderait pas, » ajouta Narcissa. « Pas maintenant, en tous cas. Nous ne sommes qu'une minorité, et rien qu'admettre qu'on supporte les Mangemorts est un aller rapide vers le chômage et même une petite visite à Azkaban. »

« Non, nous avons besoin de la violence, » acquiesça Jedusor. « Vous n'avez pas de sympathie pour les Nés-Moldus des autres Maisons ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Hermione le regarde, confuse. « Pourquoi je… La Maison avant le sang, » dit-elle enfin. « Avez-vous de la sympathie pour les Weasleys juste parce qu'ils sont Sang-Purs ? »

Jedusor la regarda pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers Narcissa. « Bella va nous poser problème, » dit-il, et son hôte hocha la tête, un peu résignée.

« Tante Bella est à Azkaban, » intervint Drago pour la première fois Hermione lui lança son regard 'Réfléchi, idiot'.

« Je vois, entre les deux, c'est elle qui a le plus de jugeote, » dit Jedusor, et Lucius soupira.

« Vous commencez à voir pourquoi nous nous sommes attachés à elle si rapidement. »

Les elfes finirent de débarrasser la table, et la discussion changea soudainement de direction, pour en arriver au sujet du Quidditch. Théo et Drago, hésitant au départ, joignirent finalement la discussion pendant qu'Hermione regardait Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, qui prétendait s'intéresser à la conversation en cour.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Après le dîner, les adolescents furent chassés de la salle, et ils filèrent dans leurs quartiers.

« Tom Jedusor, » dit Drago, la voix tremblante, une fois à l'abri des oreilles des adultes. « Tu viens de te faire juger et examiner par Tom Jedusor. »

« Apparemment, ton sang ne vas pas être un problème, » lança malicieusement Théo, mais, pâle comme il était, sa tentative ne fit pas mouche auprès des autres.

«C'était intense, » dit simplement Hermione, les épaules douloureux. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me tuer directement en me voyant mais… »

Drago la prit dans ses bras. « Tous va bien, et tu vas bien. S'il avait voulu te tuer, il n'aurait pas attendu la fin du repas pour le faire. »

« Il a 'rompu le pain' avec elle, » intervint Daphné. « Il l'a fait avec nous tous. »

Hermione se retira des bras de Drago, et regarda Daphné et Théo qui avaient commencé à rire de façon hystérique. « C'est une tradition de Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, une fois que tu as mangé avec quelqu'un tu… »

« Tu ne peux pas la tuer, » finit Drago. « Historiquement parlant. »

« Enfin, cela n'a pas empêché ta mère de le faire, » lui rappela Théo.

« A un dîner sur une vraie table et assis ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Non, c'est vrai, » admit Théo. Il se frotta les yeux, et rit nerveusement. « On a réussi. » Il regarda Hermione. « Tu as réussi. Et en plus, il a fait de toi une priorité, aux dépends de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Puis Drago répéta, « Mais Bella est enfermée à Azkaban. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Théo qui lui lança un regard désespéré devant son manque de perspicacité. « Plus pour longtemps, apparemment. Mais… Mais notre Hermione est prioritaire. Et ta mère n'a même pas protesté… ! »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ceci, » admit Daphné. « Rien que le fait qu'il t'est accepté est incroyable… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as même impressionné. C'est un peu effrayant. »

« Ce Patronus était impressionnant, après tout, » dit Drago en attirant Hermione sur ses genoux.

« Peut-être, » objecta Daphné. « Mais je suis sûre que c'est sa loyauté. Elle devient un peu féroce quand on touche à toi, tu sais. »

« Bella est loyale, » la contredit Drago.

Théo roula des yeux. « Oui, mais après 12 ans enfermée à Azkaban, elle n'est probablement plus stable, et Hermione est loyale _et_ sensée. Elle a donc plus de chance auprès de Lui. »

« Elle a pourtant un faible pour Potter, » dit Drago pour la taquiner.

Hermione lui frappa l'épaule. « Aie ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Potter a perdu le peu de pitié que j'avais pour lui quand il t'a passé à tabac, » murmura Hermione, « donc tu peux maintenant arrêter de m'embêter avec ça. »

« Mais toi tu es autorisée à me frapper par contre ? » Demanda Drago en frottant son épaule, un peu ronchon.

« Est-ce que je te frappe à deux contre un, moi ? » Dit Hermione, « Ou est-ce que je continue à te frapper même si tu es à terre ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Narcissa appela Théo et Daphné pour certaines raisons. Laissée seule avec Drago pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Hermione se sentit soudainement bien plus gênée qu'elle ne le fût en face de Jedusor. Echanger des civilités avec un ancien dictateur était une chose, mais là…

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit-elle finalement en tripotant la petite boite dans sa poche. Elle la lui tendit. « Joyeux Noël. » Mais Drago ne prit pas immédiatement la boite, et elle commença à buter de plus en plus facilement sur ses mots. « Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je n'ai pu aller faire mes achats qu'après l'école et je ne possède pas de hiboux et… »

Drago déglutit difficilement et prit la boite des paumes de la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave, » dit-il. « Le mien est en retard aussi. » Il sortit une petite boite rectangulaire et la lui tendit. Elle trébucha sur le tapis en s'approchant de lui pour récupérer son présent, et il la rattrapa. Ils rirent nerveusement.

« En même temps ? » Demanda-t-elle et il acquiesça.

Elle défit le nœud et enleva délicatement le papier cadeau. Ses doigts tremblaient, et elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir la boîte du premier coup. Quand elle y arriva finalement, elle entendit Drago prendre une grande inspiration et elle leva la tête pour voir le sourire idiot sur les lèvres du blond. « Donc… Pour de vrai, alors ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer pendant une seconde. Il desserra on emprise autour d'elle un petit peu. « Je sais que c'est… Les Moldus ne le font pas aussi jeune, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, hésitant. « Je ne veux pas te forcer… »

« Depuis qu'on a onze ans, » dit-elle.

Il la lâcha et frotta un peu ses yeux du dos de sa main. « C'est poussiéreux ici, » murmura-t-il. « Stupides elfes. » Il regarda la boite que tenait la jeune fille et reprit, « Ouvre le tien. »

Elle enleva la dernière couche de papier et observa le bracelet. Les perles étaient vertes cette fois-ci, et pas en verre. Une perle, par contre, n'était pas verte mais couverte de petits diamants. Ce bracelet était une déclaration à lui tout seul.

« C'est du jade, » révéla Drago, l'air nerveux à nouveau. « Mais si tu n'aimes pas - »

« Je l'adore, » le rassura-t-elle. « Drago, c'est… C'est… »

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'en offrir un vrai, » dit-il. Il posa son propre cadeau et sortit le bracelet de la boîte. « Puis-je ? »

« C'est… je peux le porter ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il doucement. « Cela me rendrait très heureux si tu le portais. »

Elle lui montra son poignet, et il y attacha le bracelet. Puis elle regarda la façon dont la lumière se reflétait sur les perles. Elle renifla difficilement. « C'est vraiment… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'as rien à dire jusqu'à notre remise de diplôme. » Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son bien-aimé. « A ce moment-là je te donnerais une bague et diras oui et ma mère organisera un mariage et on vivra heureux.

« Tu oublies quelque chose. Il y a une guerre qui se prépare. »

« Ben, nous n'inviterons pas Potter, vu qu'il sera sûrement mort. »

« Ou les Weasleys, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Eux non plus. » Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « Tout ira bien, Hermione. »

« La guerre n'est jamais une bonne chose, » objecta-t-elle. « Il y a des morts, des blessés. »

« Je reviendrais sain et sauf, » dit-il.

« Tu ne le sais pas, ça ! » Protesta-t-elle encore une fois. « Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

« Je t'ai à mes côtés, » dit-il. « Et c'est la meilleure arme du monde. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Au petit déjeuner, Daphné regardait le bracelet avec attention.

« Merde, » dit Théo. « Tu me fais paraître nul, trou du cul. » Drago sourit et commença à manger son assiette d'œuf et de tomates qu'un elfe lui avait passé.

Hermione rabaissa sa manche par habitude par-dessus le bracelet et Théo rit. « Il te va bien, » dit-il. « Le vert, c'est ta couleur. »

« Prépare-toi à être fixée du regard par des tonnes de gens à cause de ça, » la prévient Daphné. Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, qui essayait joyeusement de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'a dit que cela n'allait pas arriver ! » dit-elle et il haussa les épaules.

« Personne n'attendrait moins d'un Malefoy, » dit Lucius en entrant dans la salle. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, qui se déroba de la caresse avec un air gêné, et Théo rit. « Tout va bien se passer, Hermione, » continua Lucius.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Théo m'avait offert quelque chose bon à jeter. C'est normal, Hermione. »

« On te taquine, c'est tout, » la rassura Théo.

« Pardonne-les, » dit Lucius. « Tu t'intègres si bien que parfois ils oublient que tu n'as pas les mêmes références qu'eux. Je suis sûr que plusieurs de vos camarades auront reçu des cadeaux similaires, à la rentrée, et surtout avec cette guerre en approche. Les gens s'accrochent à ce qui les rend heureux, et l'amour fait sourire tout le monde. »

« D'accord, » murmura Hermione.

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Nous te considérons comme notre fille, Hermione. Tu peux nous faire confiance. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle. « C'est juste… c'est tellement… »

« Différent, je sais. » Il sourit. « Quand tu auras finis, il faudra aller dans la bibliothèque. Jedusor aimerait te voir.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette et commença à se lever quand Lucius rit. « Pas besoin de se dépêcher. Il est en train de lire _La Gazette Des Sorciers._

Jedusor était assis dans un des fauteuils situés près de la fenêtre, ce qui empêchait Hermione de voir l'expression de son visage quand elle entra.

« Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne, » dit Hermione sans réfléchir.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle se souvint soudainement à qui elle parlait.

« S'assoir près de la fenêtre, » expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. « La façon dont cela empêche les autres de voir votre visage. C'est une bonne façon pour limiter les… Informations que vous donnez, dont votre état d'esprit. »

Jedusor sourit - Enfin elle en avait l'impression - et se tourna vers elle.

« Vous aviez dit qu'un des livres que vous avez lu, le seul un tant soit peu en ma faveur, n'était pas très clair sur mes objectifs. J'ai donc pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de vous laisser me poser des questions là-dessus. »

« Vraiment ? »

Jedusor rit. « Oui, vraiment. »

Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans le bureau du proviseur. « Je pensais que votre objectif principal était l'immortalité, » dit-elle finalement et il acquiesça. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir atteint cet objectif. »

Jedusor rit encore une fois. « C'est vrai, » révéla-t-il. « Bien que le moment où je suis né d'un chaudron ne fut pas très plaisant. Soyez reconnaissante de ne pas vous souvenir de votre naissance. »

« Et maintenant ? Quels sont vos objectifs ? »

« Tuer Potter, » admit-il. « Il est la seule personne représentant une menace à cette immortalité fraîchement acquise, et j'aimerais éviter de redevenir un esprit à peine conscient encore une fois. »

« Et après ça ? »

« Prendre le pouvoir, » répondit-il. « J'ai mes propres… opinions sur la manière dont devrait être dirigé cette société. Des opinions que vous partagez peut-être, ma chère. »

« Le Ministère, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est ça. Le Ministère est rempli de préjugés et d'imbéciles. » Il la regarda et ajouta, « Deux préjugés dans votre cas, d'ailleurs. Un pour votre sang et un pour votre Maison. »

Hermione hocha la tête et dit, « Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous allez éliminer toute corruption ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il nonchalamment. « Je changerais juste ce qui est nécessaire à mes yeux. »

« Il ne faut pas envoyer d'accuser à Azkaban sans qu'ils n'aient bénéficié d'un procès juste et égal, » dit-elle, la voix basse.

« Même Sirius Black ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air amusé.

« Oui, » répondit-elle obstinément. « Ceux qui sont de votre côté, et même ceux de l'autre camp, ils méritent tous un procès en règle. »

Il rit fortement. « Vous êtes vraiment plaisante. Après avoir vu Pettigrow tomber à mes pieds et supplier d'être frappé au visage, c'est rafraichissant de faire face à quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense. »

« Oh, j'ai peur, pourtant, » murmura-t-elle. « Tout le monde a peur de vous. »

Il sourit à nouveau. « Narcissa ne l'est pas, » observa-t-il. « Et je pense que vous allez suivre ses pas, et vous allez devenir une autre vipère que les autres vont sous-estimer Elle car elle n'est qu'une épouse, et vous car vous n'êtes qu'une Née-Moldue. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez que c'est ce que pensent les autres. Enfin, votre Maison ne le pense peut-être pas, mais Dumbledore pensent surement ceci de vous, bien qu'il se sent sûrement un peu honteux de penser ça. »

« Que pense ma Maison de moi ? »

« Que vous êtes une Serpentard. Que vous êtes presque adoptée par les Malefoys. Et bientôt, ils sauront que vous êtes l'une des nôtres. Je vous assure, tout le monde vous respectent. Ils en savent assez sur vous pour ça. Ceux des autres Maisons, _a contrario_ … » Il haussa les épaules.

Elle sourit brièvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une boite de sa poche et dise, « J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle attrapa la boîte, l'ouvrit, et regarda, d'abord confuse puis inquiète, le collier à l'intérieur. « Je… je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter des bijoux d'une personne autre que Drago. »

Jedusor se leva de son siège et sortit le collier de la boîte. « Je semble peut-être assez âgé pour être votre père, mais en réalité je suis assez âgé pour être votre grand-père, et en plus je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc c'est acceptable de recevoir un cadeau de ma part. Vous ne pouvez refuser. »

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois le bijou. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une Marque des Ténèbres, » dit-il, l'air un peu déçu malgré tout.

« J'avais remarqué. Mais encore ? »

Il se rengorgea. « Une protection. Maintenant, chacun de mes Mangemorts sauront que vous êtes l'une des nôtres. Les autres verront ceci - » La Marque se transforma en cœur. « - A moins que vous choisissez de leur montrer sa véritable apparence. »

« Un cœur ? » Elle le regarda, l'air horrifiée. « Pourquoi un cœur ? »

« Cela vous dérange ? »

Elle fit une grimace. « C'est nul, » dit-elle et Tom Jedusor, ou Voldemort, éclata de rire en attachant le collier autour du cou de la jeune fille.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Alooooors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi en review ! (Please)**

 **Votre Noël s'est bien passé ? Vous avez reçu tous ce que vous vouliez ? Faites le moi savoir en review !**

 **En tous cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année en avance ! On se voit en 2016 :)**


	13. Cinquième Année, partie IV

**IMPORTANT !**

 **Je sais, c'est un tous touuus petit chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire plus avec mon bac blanc. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a poussé à posté ce petit bout de chapitre, en tant qu'hommage. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas appris la nouvelle, ce matin, Alan Rickman, l'acteur qui jouait Professeur Rogue, est décédé, à cause du cancer. Je viens de l'apprendre i heure, et cette nouvelle m'a profondément attristée.**

 **Je dédicace donc ce tout petit chapitre à Alan Rickman, un grand acteur, qui nous manquera à tous. Et rappelez-vous, comme son personnage l'a dit :** _ **For all this time ? - Always.**_

C'était partout dans les journaux. L'évasion. Hermione lut le portrait des recherchés et vit ce qu'Azkaban leur avait fait. Elle s'inquiéta.

Ces personnes n'étaient pas stables.

Elle se renseigna sur les crimes commis par les évadés, et elle put presque entendre la voix de Jedusor dans sa tête. ' _En toute honnêteté, nous sommes violents et radicaux._ '

Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui fut placée en seconde position par rapport à Hermione, la regarda à travers le papier. La prison avait détruit la beauté de son visage, mais elle restait tout de même fascinante. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait détruire toute personne regardant son portrait dans le journal. Elle paraissait complétement _folle_ , pensa Hermione, qui savait dorénavant pourquoi Neville Londubat s'était autant énervé contre Drago quand ce dernier avait mentionné ses parents.

Torturer ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous.

Elle aurait été contrariée également, à sa place.

Elle se demanda ce que cela faisait de savoir que les quasi-meurtriers de ses parents étaient dehors, libres.

Elle tendit le journal à Théo et jeta un coup d'œil aux Professeurs, assis à la Grande Table. Ces derniers arboraient tous des expressions sombres ou encore énervées.

Elle tripota son collier et s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois.

Toute la journée, ils prétendirent s'intéresser à des choses d'adolescents, et chez les Serpentards, un avertissement se répandait : Pour une fois dans leur vie, il fallait rester discret et silencieux. Luna étudiait leurs expressions et dit, « Donc ça se passe comme ça, maintenant. » Quand Blaise se tendit, la Serdaigle demanda à Hermione si cette dernière aimait le collier que Blaise lui avait offert.

Luna a choisi son camp, pensa Hermione.

Ombrage parut beaucoup plus brusque et sèche que d'habitude en classe. Encore une fois, elle leur ordonna de lire leur livre de manière silencieuse. Hermione se demanda comment ce crapaud allait continuer de prétendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais besoin de se défendre contre la Magie Noire alors que dix dangereux criminels s'étaient échappés d'une supposée prison haute sécurité.

L'AD se retrouva une nouvelle fois, et les participants profitaient tous d'une volonté renouvelée. Même Pansy voulu apprendre à se défendre correctement. « Je pensais que ces personnes étaient de notre côté, » dit Hermione à Théo. « Pourquoi tout le monde est - ? »

« Rien qu'en te basant sur la photo, aimerais-tu être toute seule dans une pièce avec Rabastan ? » Demanda Théo, et quand Hermione frissonna de terreur à cette idée, ce dernier reprit, « Moi non plus. »

« Pourquoi ils les a fait évadés ? » Demanda-t-elle et il soupira.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment laisser tes suppôts en prison. La loyauté, cela va dans les deux sens. »

Elle acquiesça.

Elle était occupée à couper des ingrédients en cour particulier de Potion quand elle surprit le regard de Rogue sur son collier.

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait voir la véritable apparence du collier.

« Alors, » intervint son professeur, « Vous avez choisi votre camp. »

Elle s'essuya les mains, et rangea le pendentif dans sa robe. « Depuis mes premiers jours dans cette école, vous êtes-vous déjà posez cette question ? »

« Pour vous ? » Il soupira. « Non. Jamais. »

Elle traversa la pièce pour prendre un outil rangé dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le flot de critiques puisse s'échapper, elle prit la parole : « Il sait. »

Le professeur ferma la bouche et la regarda, un peu intrigué.

« Jedusor sait, » répéta-t-elle. « Il sait que vous êtes un espion de Dumbledore. »

« Vous trahissez déjà votre maître ? » Ironisa l'homme.

« Non, j'essaye de sauver une vie, plutôt, » répliqua-t-elle.

Rogue s'affaissa pour un moment bref, puis se redressa et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche si rapidement qu'Hermione n'aurait pas compris ses paroles s'il n'avait pas cette diction parfaite. « Il a tué Lily. Vous l'a-t-il dit avant d'accrocher cette jolie petite chaîne autour de votre cou ? Probablement pas. Il a tué tant de personnes, et après tous, une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerai ? Je lui demandé le l'épargner, je l'ai même supplié. Mais elle s'est mise sur son chemin quand il est venu tuer ce con de Potter, et à ce moment-là, c'était perdu. »

Rogue regarda Hermione, les yeux remplis d'amertume. « Elle était née-Moldue, voyez-vous, et pas la magnifique petite contradiction que vous êtes, avec votre répartition à Serpentard et vos connections chez les Malefoys. Non, elle était une Gryffondor d'A jusqu'à Z, elle était brillante, et il l'a tué. J'ai supplié Dumbledore de la protéger, et je me suis même vendu à l'Ordre du Phénix pour assurer sa sécurité. J'ai promis d'espionner pour leur compte en échange de sa protection. »

Quand Rogue s'arrêta, il respira un grand coup. « Il ne savait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Cela fait quatorze années que vous enseignez, » dit Hermione. « A un poste que vous ne voulez même pas. Elle s'approcha. « Vous avez vendu votre vie, et vous n'avez rien reçu en retour. »

« Il m'a permis de ne pas allez à Azkaban, » contesta Rogue.

« Le père de Greg est resté libre, et sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Et pareil pour le père de Drago, de Théo, de Vincent. Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour vous, » insista Hermione.

« Mais il n'a pas tué Lily, » dit Rogue. « Il n'y a aucun camp pour moi, mon enfant. »

« Ne pas avoir de camp, c'est mieux d'espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore, » protesta-t-elle.

Rogue inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour une petite minute. Quand il les rouvrit, il articula, « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous me donnez une leçon sur la politique, Miss Granger, alors que vous devriez être en train de travailler votre potion. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**


	14. Cinquième Année, partie V

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! J'ai laissé le bout de chapitre que j'ai posté il y a une semaine ou deux, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes ou des formulations un peu lourdes. Bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

C'était partout dans les journaux. L'évasion. Hermione lut le portrait des recherchés et vit ce qu'Azkaban leur avait infligé. Elle s'inquiéta.

Ces personnes n'étaient pas stables.

Elle se renseigna sur les crimes commis par les évadés, et elle put presque entendre la voix de Jedusor dans sa tête. ' _En toute honnêteté, nous sommes violents et radicaux._ '

Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui fut placée en seconde position par rapport à Hermione, la regarda à travers le papier. La prison avait détruit la beauté de son visage, mais elle restait tout de même fascinante. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait détruire toute personne regardant son portrait dans le journal. Elle paraissait complétement _folle_ , pensa Hermione, qui savait dorénavant pourquoi Neville Londubat s'était autant énervé contre Drago quand ce dernier avait mentionné ses parents.

On avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous.

Elle aurait été contrariée également, à sa place.

Elle se demanda ce que cela faisait de savoir que les quasi-meurtriers de ses parents étaient dehors, libres.

Elle tendit le journal à Théo et jeta un coup d'œil aux Professeurs, assis à la Grande Table. Ces derniers arboraient tous des expressions sombres ou encore énervées.

Elle tripota son collier et s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois.

Toute la journée, ils prétendirent s'intéresser à des choses d'adolescents, et chez les Serpentards, un avertissement se répandait : Pour une fois dans leur vie, il fallait rester discret et silencieux. Luna étudiait leurs expressions et dit, « Donc ça se passe comme ça, maintenant. » Quand Blaise se tendit, la Serdaigle demanda à Hermione si cette dernière aimait le collier que Blaise lui avait offert.

Luna a choisi son camp, pensa Hermione.

Ombrage parut beaucoup plus brusque et sèche que d'habitude en classe. Encore une fois, elle leur ordonna de lire leur livre de manière silencieuse. Hermione se demanda comment ce crapaud allait continuer de prétendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais besoin de se défendre contre la Magie Noire alors que dix dangereux criminels s'étaient échappés d'une supposée prison haute sécurité.

L'AD se retrouva une nouvelle fois, et les participants profitèrent tous d'une volonté renouvelée. Même Pansy voulu apprendre à se défendre correctement. « Je pensais que ces personnes étaient de notre côté, » dit Hermione à Théo. « Pourquoi tout le monde est - ? »

« Rien qu'en te basant sur la photo, aimerais-tu être toute seule dans une pièce avec Rabastan ? » Demanda Théo, et quand Hermione frissonna de terreur à cette idée, ce dernier reprit, « Moi non plus. »

« Pourquoi il les a fait évadés ? » Demanda-t-elle et il soupira.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment laisser tes suppôts en prison. La loyauté, ça va dans les deux sens. »

Elle acquiesça.

Elle était occupée à couper des ingrédients en cour particulier de Potion quand elle surprit le regard de Rogue sur son collier.

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait voir la véritable apparence du collier.

« Alors, » intervint son professeur, « Vous avez choisi votre camp. »

Elle s'essuya les mains, et rangea le pendentif dans sa robe. « Depuis mes premiers jours dans cette école, vous êtes-vous déjà posez cette question ? »

« Pour vous ? » Il soupira. « Non. Jamais. »

Elle traversa la pièce pour prendre un outil rangé dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le flot de critiques puisse s'échapper, elle prit la parole : « Il sait. »

Le professeur ferma la bouche et la regarda, un peu intrigué.

« Jedusor sait, » répéta-t-elle. « Il sait que vous êtes un espion de Dumbledore. »

« Vous trahissez déjà votre maître ? » Ironisa l'homme.

« Non, j'essaye de sauver une vie, plutôt, » répliqua-t-elle.

Rogue s'affaissa pour un moment bref, puis se redressa et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche si rapidement qu'Hermione n'aurait pas compris ses paroles s'il n'avait pas cette diction parfaite. « Il a tué Lily. Vous l'a-t-il dit avant d'accrocher cette jolie petite chaîne autour de votre cou ? Probablement pas. Il a tué tant de personnes, et après tous, une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerai ? Je lui demandé le l'épargner, je l'ai même supplié. Mais elle s'est mise sur son chemin quand il est venu tuer ce con de Potter, et à ce moment-là, c'était perdu. »

Rogue regarda Hermione, les yeux remplis d'amertume. « Elle était née-Moldue, voyez-vous, et pas la magnifique petite contradiction que vous êtes, avec votre répartition à Serpentard et vos connections chez les Malefoys. Non, elle était une Gryffondor d'A jusqu'à Z, elle était brillante, et il l'a tué. J'ai supplié Dumbledore de la protéger, et je me suis même vendu à l'Ordre du Phénix pour assurer sa sécurité. J'ai promis d'espionner pour leur compte en échange de sa protection. »

Quand Rogue s'arrêta, il respira un grand coup. « Il ne savait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Cela fait quatorze années que vous enseignez, » dit Hermione. « A un poste que vous ne voulez même pas. » Elle s'approcha. « Vous avez vendu votre vie, et vous n'avez rien reçu en retour. »

« Il m'a permis de ne pas allez à Azkaban, » contesta Rogue.

« Le père de Greg est resté libre, et sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Et pareil pour le père de Drago, de Théo, de Vincent. Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour vous, » insista Hermione.

« Mais il n'a pas tué Lily, » dit Rogue. « Il n'y a aucun camp pour moi, mon enfant. »

« Ne pas avoir de camp, c'est mieux que d'espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore, » protesta-t-elle.

Rogue inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour une petite minute. Quand il les rouvrit, il articula, « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous me donnez une leçon sur la politique que je devrais adopter, Miss Granger, alors que vous devriez être en train de travailler votre potion. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter donna une interview à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , où il acheva l'exploit d'être presque rationnel en annonçant la revenue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione lut l'article pendant le petit-déjeuner, et lança un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, qui félicitaient le garçon. Il dut ressentir son regard, car il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Weasley suivit le regard de son ami et sourit à la jeune fille, l'air très satisfait.

« Il croit vraiment que ce qu'il a dit va changer les choses ? » S'exclama Hermione en jetant le journal avec frustration.

Il avait donné des noms il accusait ces personnes d'être ou d'avoir été des Mangemorts.

Enfin, il avait raison, admit-elle. Ces personnes _étaient_ des Mangemorts.

Dès le début de la journée, Greg et Vincent commencèrent à hésiter entre frapper tous ceux qui les regardaient comme si ils allaient lancer un Impardonnable à tout moment, et aller se cacher dans leur chambre. Théo était replié sur lui-même, et Drago était crispé de la tête au pied, et Hermione sentait qu'il se retenait de pleurer de rage. Ce n'était pas _juste_ de la part de Potter de tourner toute l'école contre eux.

Même les professeurs étaient contents du 'succès' de Potter, et ils le chouchoutaient encore plus que d'habitude.

Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines à chaque fois que quelqu'un lançait des regards à ses amis. Ils n'étaient _pas_ des Mangemorts Ils étaient juste des élèves que ces connards avaient connus depuis leur 11 ans. Drago était parfois méchant avec les plus jeunes que lui, c'est vrai, mais Théo n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, et pourtant elles voyaient les autres étudiants s'écarter de lui dans les couloirs, comme s'il était contagieux, violent, ou même dangereux. Quand le dîner arriva, elle était si énervée qu'elle en tremblait.

« Je les déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont, » siffla-t-elle quand ils rentrèrent dans leur Salle Commune. « Je les déteste, » répéta-t-elle. Elle entourait Drago de ses bras, qui avait la tête caché dans ses cheveux, après une longue journée passée à prétendre qu'il n'entendait pas ses camarades chuchoter à son passage. Théo avait sorti une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu de nulle part, et commença à se bourrer la gueule en compagnie de Greg et Vincent Daphné n'essaya même pas de les arrêter.

« Sert m'en un verre, » dit Hermione à la surprise générale, et Théo obéit avec plaisir.

« Je. Les. Déteste. Tous, » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. « J'espère qu'ils mourront tous dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Elle avala son verre cul-sec.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Au moins, l'AD marchait bien, et ils abandonnèrent la liste des choses qu'on pouvait leur demander le jour des B.U.S.E.s pour étudier les Patronus.

Pas tout le monde ne réussit à en créer un, mais le lapin de Luna mit du baume au cœur aux Serpentards, qui en avaient bien besoin.

« Pourquoi mon Patronus est une loutre ? « Demanda Drago pour la cinquième fois consécutive, tout en l'observant se promener dans la salle avant de disparaître.

« Parce que c'est mignon ? » Suggéra Hermione, et il fit la grimace.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« On ne peut simplement pas autoriser les élèves à faire des interview comme ça. » Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir en entendant l'horrible voix de crapaud qui avait prononcé ses mots. « En particulier celles qui vont à l'encontre des déclarations du Ministère. »

Elle se cacha derrière un mur et écouta. Elle entendit les voix d'Ombrage, de McGonagall et… Fudge ? Le Ministre de la Magie était là ?

« C'est fini, » dit Fudge, l'air content. « Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois-ci, Dumbledore. »

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda le directeur avec humour.

« Vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre école, voilà ce que vous avez fait ! » s'exclama Fudge. « Vous avez autorisé Harry Potter de dire aux citoyens et par la même occasion au monde, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour. Il a donné des noms ! Ceux de citoyens de renoms qui ont été déclaré innocent après la guerre ! »

« Mais Il est de retour, Cornelius, » se défendit Dumbledore, et Hermione se demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans un _couloir_ , où ils pouvaient être vus et entendus par n'importe qui passant par là.

« IL N'EST PAS DE RETOUR ! » Hurla le Ministre, et Hermione se mit à triturer son collier.

« Avez-vous prévu de m'arrêter parce que j'ai déclaré la vérité, Cornelius ? » Demanda Dumbledore. « A-t-on vraiment besoin d'en arriver à là ? »

« C'est une violation du décret… » Ombrage commença à fouiller dans la pile de dossiers qu'elle transportait pour trouver l'exacte nouvelle loi que Dumbledore avait enfreint.

« C'est bon, Dolores, » l'interrompit le Directeur. « Je suis sûre que vous la trouverez. »

« Vous essayez de déstabiliser le Ministère, » reprit Fudge, encore en colère.

« Oui, » acquiesça pensivement Dumbledore. « On peut dire ça. »

L'expression de Fudge passa de la colère à la surprise. « Vous l'avez écrit ? Dites-moi que vous l'avez notifié. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je l'ai mot à mot, » répondit un assistant.

« Nous allons vous amenez au Ministère, remplir la paperasse au petit matin, et vous serez enfermé dans votre petite cellule d'Azkaban dès midi. » La voix du Ministre dégoulinait de satisfaction et, malgré le fait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement Dumbledore, elle ne put cautionner un des pires abus de justice du monde sorcier.

Le vieil homme soupira. « Pauvre homme. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous accompagner sans protester ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » Hoqueta Ombrage. « Vous ne pouvez tous simplement pas résister ! C'est un ordre du Ministère ! »

« Je pense que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, pourtant, chère Dolores. » Le ton qu'il avait adopté ressemblait à celui qu'une personne quelconque peut utiliser pour décliner une invitation pour une simple fête. « Je pourrais très bien m'évader d'Azkaban, évidemment - Cela semble comme une manœuvre assez facile à exécuter, ces temps-ci - mais ce me serait très désagréable. C'est bien plus simple de partir maintenant et m'épargner ces soucis inutiles. »

Un gros 'BOUM' retentit, et la jeune fille vit Dumbledore marcher tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, la regarda et dit, « Je suis désolé de voir ça, Miss Granger. » Puis il continua son chemin.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago lut l'invitation du Professeur Ombrage avec effroi. 'Venez avec des personnes de confiance' pouvait-on y lire. 'Et de bonnes familles.'

« Je suppose que je suis exclue tout de suite, alors, » dit Hermione.

« Je viens d'une bonne famille, » fit Pansy, l'air fier. Théo lui lança un coussin à la figure, et elle rajouta, « Hey, ça veut pas dire que je ne pense pas qu'elle est une grosse vache inutile. »

« On doit tout faire pour que cette connasse nous les lâche, » intervint Cassius Warrington, un Septième Année. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre notre petit club. »

« Ta mère a dit qu'il fallait jouer le jeux, » dit Théo à Drago.

Cassius, pendant un instant, parut surpris de savoir qu'ils en avaient parlé avec Narcissa, mais réagit rapidement : « Si Madame Malefoy a dit de jouer le jeu, alors on doit jouer le jeu. » Il leva la voix. « Y'a-t-il des volontaires pour s'occuper de la connasse ? »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Je déteste cette femme. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse lui lécher le cul. »

« Moi non plus, » admit Daphné.

« Je me porte volontaire, » dit Greg. Dix minutes plus tard, Vincent, Théo, Pansy, Millie, Cassius et Graham Montague furent sélectionnés, et ils accompagnèrent Drago.

« Surtout, reste calme, » murmurait Théo. « Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, lèche-lui le cul comme tu ne l'a jamais fait avant. »

« Euh… Tu parles à moi ou à toi-même ? » Demanda Drago.

« Les deux. »

Quand ils entrèrent, ils la découvrirent assise derrière son bureau, les mains jointes. Pansy réussit à ne pas lui arracher son horrible gilet rose - Il y avait une limite à la tolérance de la jeune fille pour ces choses-là, voyons - et elle échangea un regard avec Millie, qui semblait tout aussi dégoutée.

Quelques heures après, Pansy dirait à Daphné, « J'espère vraiment que quand je serai aussi vieille, je ne perde pas autant de fashion sens. Merlin. Ce rose. Et tous ces chatons… Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire tout ça. »

Mais là, comme tous les autres, elle était dans le bureau d'Ombrage, toute souriante, désespérée par le fait que cette vieille dame faisait confiance à des enfants de Mangemorts.

« Je suis heureuse de vous dire que quelques changements vont être opérés, ici, à Poudlard, » dit Ombrage avec sa voix de petite fille. « Des changements excitants ! Et j'aimerais que vous soyez en première ligne pour les exécuter. »

Elle s'arrête comme si elle attendait une réponse et Théo bondit sur l'occasion : « Nous sommes honorés, M'dame. »

Elle lui sourit comme quelqu'un pourrait sourire à son animal de compagnie : De manière dédaigneuse. Théo s'était souvent demandé si cette femme avait déjà parlé à de vrais adolescents avant son entrée dans l'école, car elle leur parlait toujours comme si elle avait des caniches en face d'elle. « J'ai besoin d'élèves loyaux envers le Ministère, » reprit-elle, « et cette école semble abondamment remplie de personnes croyant mot pour mot ce que dit Harry Potter. » Elle les regarda et ajouta, « 'Abondamment' veut dire - »

« Nous savons ce que veut dire 'abondamment', Professeure, » dit Millie, un peu offensée.

Ombrage la regarda d'un air ennuyé. « Ne m'interrompt pas, mon enfant, veux-tu ? 'Abondamment' veut dire 'rempli de manière importante, ennuyante', et c'est exactement l'adjectif que j'utiliserais pour décrire Potter. » Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. « Puis-je vous croire sur parole que vous resterez loyaux envers le Ministère ? Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, M. Malefoy. Votre père est un très bon exemple et un très bon atout pour le Ministère. »

« Notre loyauté est immédiate et n'a pas de défaut, » dit Théo.

« Bien, mon cher. Avant que je vous explique les détails, j'aimerais vous parler d'une chose ou deux. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous êtes amis avec des personnes… en dessous de vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Parfois, le Choixpeau commet une erreur, mais je sais que vous savez différencier un bon sang d'un mauvais. »

Greg fronça les sourcils. « Etes-vous en train de dire - »

Vincent lui écrasa le pied. Violemment. « Bien sûr, Madame. »

« M. Malefoy, je sais que votre famille peut être très indulgente envers les… moins chanceux, » continua Ombrage, « Mais je suis certaine que votre mère a fait attention à ce que certaines personnes restes conscientes de leur position. »

Drago sourit difficilement, et l'imagina morte sous ses yeux. « Je puis vous l'assurer, Professeure, que Miss Granger connaît sa position. Ma famille fut très claire sur ce point. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. » Ombrage se lécha presque les babines en entendant cette information. « Laissez-moi vous parler de la Brigade Inquisitoriale que j'aimerais former… »

Une fois retournés dans leur Salle Commune, Théo poussa un peu Drago. « Elle connaît sa place ? » Dit-il.

« Oh, tu peux parler toi, avec ton 'Notre loyauté est immédiate et n'a pas de défaut', » rétorqua Drago.

Son ami haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas menti, techniquement parlant. Si elle n'arrive pas à être plus intelligente que des mineurs, elle ne devrait pas créer un groupe destiné à oppresser les élèves qu'elle n'apprécie pas. »

« Je la hais à un point, vous n'imaginez même pas, » murmura Greg.

« Oh, si je peux très bien l'imaginer Greg, crois-moi, » dit Drago en secouant la tête. « Enfin, je vais pouvoir enlever des points à Weasley, donc c'est cool d'un côté. Où est Hermione ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dès le lendemain matin, toute l'école fut au courant qu'Ombrage était la nouvelle Directrice, tout comme le fait que le bureau du Directeur refusait de s'ouvrir pour elle.

« Je parie qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de s'asseoir dans son bureau, » dit vicieusement Parvati Patil en marchant dans la cour, accompagnée d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Ernie MacMillan. « Elle est stupide, complètement folle, et ce n'est qu'une - »

« Je ne finirais pas cette phrase, si j'étais toi, » s'exclama Drago, qui passait à côté d'elle. Vincent et Greg étaient derrière lui, un rictus sur leur visage. Parvati fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, regardez, c'est les mini-Mangemorts, » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oh, regardez, je crois que je vais enlevez quelques points aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles, » rétorqua le jeune Serpentard.

« Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, Malefoy, » dit sèchement Ernie. « Les préfets ne peuvent pas retirer de points. »

« Ernie, voyons, tu n'es pas au courant ? » dit sarcastiquement Drago. « Les préfets ne peuvent pas le faire, c'est vrai, mais les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, eux, en ont le droit. »

« La quoi ? » Demanda Parvati, et Drago pointa du doigt l'insigne accrochée sur son uniforme, juste en dessous de son insigne de préfet. Hermione avait soupiré quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois, dans leur Salle Commune, et avait marmonné quelque chose de pas très poli sur le moyen-âge et les abus de pouvoirs. Mais Drago, depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, avait attendu avec impatience l'occasion de retirer des points à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué des 'mini-Mangemorts'. Cette occasion était arrivée.

« C'est un petit groupe d'élèves sélectionnés avec soin, » expliqua-t-il. « Choisis personnellement par notre nouvelle Directrice. Elle sait que nous lui sommes loyaux, vois-tu. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi. Enfin, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ont le pouvoir de retirer des points à n'importe quel élève, donc, réfléchissons… Cinq points en moins pour toi, Patil, pour avoir insulté la Directrice. MacMillan, je t'en retire cinq également, pour m'avoir contredit. Quand à toi, Potter, je t'en enlève cinq pour tous ces mensonges que tu as dit dans le journal. Oh, Weasley, regarde ça. Tu as mal mis ton tee-shirt. Cela te coûtera cinq points. Et puis… ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier. Tu es un traître à ton sang, rouquin, donc dix autres points en moins pour la peine. »

Weasley dégaina sa baguette, mais Parvati l'empêcha d'en faire plus.

« Enfin une Gryffondor avec un minimum d'intelligence, » dit Drago en souriant mesquinement avant de partir, Greg et Vincent à ses talons.

Une fois qu'ils se furent asses éloignés, ils se mirent à rire le plus doucement possible. « Bande de cons, » dit Greg. « Tu l'as entendue ? Elle a osé nous appeler 'mini-Mangemorts'. Cette pute. »

Le reste de la journée fut aussi plaisant que le matin, car les jumeaux Weasley allumèrent un tas de feux d'artifices. Non seulement eurent-il le plaisir de voir les feux d'artifices en forme de dragons et de chauves-souris mettre le foutoir, mais en plus ils purent se moquer discrètement d'Ombrage qui essayait avec difficulté de contenir ce chaos sans l'aide des autres professeurs, qui soudainement ne savaient plus comment utiliser une baguette magique.

« C'était une journée vraiment géniale, » dit Vincent une fois retournés dans leurs quartiers.

« Où est Montague ? » Demanda Théo et Drago haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il s'amuse avec une fille impressionnée par son gros, euh, badge ? » Suggéra-t-il.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Le lendemain soir, Drago apparut dans la Salle Commune l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? » Demanda Hermione en levant ses yeux de ses devoirs. Le niveau de satisfaction que le jeune garçon arborait n'était jamais bon avec lui, et Hermione pouvait parier qu'il avait fait quelque chose à Potter.

« J'ai découvert quelque chose, » dit-il. « Deux choses, en fait. »

« Qui sont.. ? »

« Ils ont trouvé Montague. Il était dans les toilettes du quatrième étage, complètement confus et perdu. »

« C'est étrange. » Hermione posa sa plume. « A-t-il dit comment il est atterris là ? »

Drago fit non de la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur. » Il semblait vraiment, vraiment content. « Le meilleur, c'est que quand je suis allé voir Rogue pour lui dire que les autres professeurs avaient besoins de lui pour Montague, Potter était là, et apparemment il prend des cours de rattrapage de potion. Des cours de rattrapage ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Hermione le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est faux. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta son petit-ami. « J'étais là. Rogue m' a _dit_ qu'il prenait des cours de rattrapage. »

« Alors il t'a menti. » Elle soupira. « Drago, je suis dans ce labo presque tous le temps. Je connais le programme, le matériel utilisé par chaque classe. Je corrige la moitié de ses devoirs, pour tout te dire. Potter ne prend pas de cours de rattrapage. Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins un chaudron de sorti ? »

Drago réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis se renfrogna. « Non, il n'y en n'avais pas, » admit-il. « Mais Rogue m'a dit que - »

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et arrêta de parler. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, putain ? »

« Très bonne question. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les jumeaux Wesley réussirent à faire apparaître un _marécage_ dans un couloir. Drago et la Brigade Inquisitoriale firent semblant de vouloir attraper les deux fautifs, mais ces derniers lancèrent un _accio_ sur leur balais et s'échappèrent.

« Le sortilège lancé est impressionnant, » admit Hermione. « Ce sont des petits trous du cul, mais ils savent utiliser une baguette.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La Brigade Inquisitoriale fut attaquée à plusieurs reprises. Graham Montague était toujours à l'infirmerie et ne se rétablissait pas. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelqu'un lança un sort à Cassius Warrington, et on aurait dit que sa peau s'était transformée en cornflakes. Une ramure était apparue sur la tête de Pansy.

« Lécher le cul à cette vache devient de plus en plus risqué jour après jour, » dit Théo à Hermione. « Dit-moi qu'on a un plan de secours. »

Hermione observait les parents de Montague, qui venaient d'arrivé l'air très énervés. « Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie. Elle trouva Potter, qui frottait sa cicatrice en grimaçant, dans la cour avec Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Montague ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Répondit agressivement Weasley. « Il s'en remettra. »

« Tant que cela crée de nouveaux problèmes pour Ombrage, » dit Potter, l'air satisfait.

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et la dirigea sur le cou de Potter. « Tu m'en dois une, Potter, tu te rappelles ? Dis-moi ce que vous et votre bande de cons qui vous servent d'amis avez fait, que je puisse le dire à Pomfresh. »

Weasley sortit sa propre baguette mais Hermione lui rit au nez. « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me lancer un sort avant que je ne détruise votre petit super héros ici présent ? Sérieusement ? »

Potter lui lança un regard noir, la bouche hermétiquement fermée. Mais quand la jeune fille articula 'Sirius', son regard se fit inquiet, et il cracha enfin le morceau. « Il a essayé de retirer des points à Fred et George, donc ils l'ont poussé dans une Armoire à Disparaître défectueuse. »

Hermione recula, et les regarda, une expression de dégout profond sur son visage. « Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème, merde ?! »

« Ils nous retirait des points, » se défendit Weasley, et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Donc, vous avez pensé que c'était normal de l'enfermer dans une armoire magique, qui plus est cassée ? C'est vraiment dangereux, il aurait pu mourir. Juste pour des points. Qui sait comment il a pu sortir. Votre notion du bien et du mal est vraiment dangereuse. »

« Mais on s'en moque ! » aboya Weasley, les bras croisés. « C'est de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû essayer de retirer des points pour de la merde. Et en plus, on a rien fait. C'était Fred et George. »

Hermione leur tourna le dos et repartit en direction du château. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Cria Potter.

« Je vais dire à Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé. » Elle se retourna. « Juste pour des points. Vous êtes une belle bande de connards. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les B.U.S.E.s s'approchaient de plus en plus, et personne n'avait le temps de faire des bêtises. Hermione réussit même à mettre Greg et Vincent au boulot, et elle travaillait avec Théo sur les Runes et l'Arithmancie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ce n'était pas rare que Drago la trouve en pleine nuit assoupie sur un canapé de la Salle Commune. Dans ces cas-là, il la réveillait et attendait qu'elle aille se coucher dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans son dortoir. Ce dernier bossait beaucoup lui aussi, car son père lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait obtenir des notes excellentes.

Il essaya d'embêter Potter en disant dès que le Gryffondor était près de lui que la plupart des examinateurs étaient des vieux amis de la famille, mais il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon.

Quand les dates d'examens précises furent révélées, il laissa Hermione lui créer son propre emploi du temps pour les révisions, qu'il suivit avec soin.

« On recevra les résultats en Juillet, » dit-il pendant une pause, où il en profita pour la bécoter à tout va. « Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre que les examens passent tranquillement, puis on pourra rentrer chez nous et rien foutre de tout l'été. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à réciter ses leçons dans sa tête.

Le premier examen était Sortilèges, et quand Hermione essaya d'en parler en sortant de la salle, Théo mit sa main devant sa bouche pour la faire taire et dit, « Arrêtes. Je t'en supplie. » Le reste des examens se déroula à peu près de la même manière : Ils travaillaient, passaient l'épreuve, et enfin essayaient d'empêcher Hermione d'en parler.

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours en parler ? » Demanda finalement Daphné.

« Parce que ça me rassure, » révéla Hermione, anxieuse.

Le seul examen qu'ils apprécièrent fut la partie pratique de D.C.F.M. : « C'était génial, » dit Greg. « Cette vieille chauve-souris me regardait avec ses petits yeux vicieux et attendait que je me rate, mais j'ai tous réussi. » Il enlaça Hermione, soulagé. « Mon père va être si fier. » Hermione et Drago, en plus d'avoir parfaitement lancé les sortilèges demandés, firent apparaître leur Patronus, et la jeune fille observa avec délectation une Ombrage furieuse et fulminante. Prend ça, grosse vache, avait-elle pensé.

Hermione sortit de son examen de Runes toute énervée. D'après elle, elle avait complètement raté sa traduction. Théo leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, puis regarda Drago et lui dit discrètement, « Je vais me cacher. Salut. » Hermione après un examen, c'était déjà fatiguant, mais une Hermione qui pensait qu'elle avait raté son examen était une Hermione à éviter.

L'astronomie se déroula mal pour tout le monde, étant donné qu'à la fin, Ombrage essaya de capturer Hagrid, et son homme de main, aussi bête que sa patronne, stupéfixia McGonagall.

« Mais qu'elle est con, » murmura Hermione. « Je le jure, je vais la… » Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler, car elle réalisa qu'après une semaine et demi où à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour dire tous ce qu'elle avait écrit mot pour mot, les autres avaient besoin de silence.

L'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie fut aussi interrompue, cette fois par Potter qui était tombé par terre, déclarant que sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on la déconcentre.

Elle était en train de marcher avec Drago, soulagée que les examens fussent enfin finis, quand Warrington surgit devant eux, tout essoufflé. « Ombrage, » lâcha-t-il. « Un truc comme quoi elle a trouvé Potter dans son bureau. Elle a besoin de nous pour surveiller les alentours. »

Drago soupira, manifestement très exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille avec sa petite-amie, quand cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. « Vas-y, je te suis. » Il courut aux côtés de Warrington, et elle les observa, eux et la Brigade, attraper Ginny et Ronald Weasley, tout comme Neville Londubat. Ils les emmenèrent de force dans le bureau de la vieille pie, Hermione derrière eux.

« Bien, bien, bien, » commença Ombrage. « Vous vouliez absolument parler à quelqu'un. Qui était-ce ? Dumbledore ? Cela ne peut pas être McGonagall : J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus en état de parler à quiconque. »

Cette réflexion déclencha un rire nerveux de la part de Drago, et Potter le fusilla du regard.

« Dites-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Les personnes auxquelles je parle ne sont pas vos affaires, » répondit effrontément Potter.

« Très bien. Vous ne voulez pas être coopératif, je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous forcer à parler, » dit-elle de sa voix la plus démoniaque. « Drago, allez me chercher le professeur Rogue. »

Le jeune garçon se dirigea avec plaisir vers la sortie. Hermione étudia du regard Professeur Ombrage tout en triturant son collier. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Les bras de Vincent étaient si serrés autour du fragile corps de Neville qu'il en suffoquait Ginny était fermement tenue par Millie, et quant à Ron, il était affalé sur le tapis, sa lèvre inférieure en sang. Ombrage ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, au contraire. Un petit sourire diabolique s'était installé sur son visage de crapaud.

« J'ai besoin de plus de Veritaserum, » aboya-t-elle dès qu'elle vit apparaître les cheveux graisseux du professeur de Potion.

Son interlocuteur la regardait avec son petit rictus habituel. « Je vous ai donné mon dernier flacon pour que vous puissiez interroger Potter la dernière fois Je vous ai dit que 3 grosses gouttes seraient suffisantes. Ne savez-vous donc pas suivre quelques simples instructions, Dolores ? »

Hermione dirigea son regard vers Potter, quelque peu choquée. Le Veritaserum était censée être une substance très contrôlée, et c'était illégal de l'utiliser sur des mineurs sans la présence d'un parent.

« Pouvez-vous en refaire ? » Demanda Ombrage de sa voix la plus doucereuse. Tellement doucereuse qu'elle en devint ridicule, et la jeune fille dut se retenir de rire.

« Absolument, » assura Rogue. « Miss Granger, combien faut-il de temps pour confectionner cette potion ? »

« Un cycle de lune, Monsieur, » répondit-elle avec plaisir, et il acquiesça.

« Très bien, Miss Granger. » Son rictus s'agrandi. « Un cycle de la lune dure à peu près un mois, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, Dolores. Mais pour votre défense, je ne pense pas que vous avez vu cette potion durant votre scolarité, car c'est d'un niveau A.S.P.I.C. Miss Granger est une incroyable élève, avec un niveau bien plus élevé qu'il n'est demandé en Cinquième Année. Je vous conseillerais donc d'écouter à la lettre ce qu'elle dit. »

« Mais il faut que j'interroge Potter, » protesta Ombrage, qui avait totalement ignoré les louanges du professeur envers Hermione. « Je l'ai attrapé en train de parler à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de cette école, et j'ai besoin de savoir qui était cette personne ! »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous avez consommé tout mon stock de Veritaserum. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez empoisonner Potter - ce à quoi je vous aiderais bien volontiers - je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Rogue esquissa un pas vers la sortie, et Potter s'exclama, « Il a pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! »

Rogue se tourna vers Ombrage, imperturbable. « Lui avez-vous déjà fait ingérer une potion de Babillage ? »

« Donc ce qu'il a dit ne vous évoque rien ? » Le pressa Ombrage en ignorant la question de son collègue.

Le professeur de Potion ne répondit rien, se tourna vers Vincent, soupira et dit, « Crabbe, si vous ne desserrez pas votre prise, ce garçon mourra surement asphyxié dans vos bras, et vous n'imaginez même pas la tonne de paperasse que je devrais remplir. » Il salua d'un hochement de tête Ombrage, et partit.

Ombrage regarda Potter, et on pouvait voir ses veines du visage presque palpiter de rage. « Très bien, » dit-elle. « Vous ne me laissez aucun choix. Je vais devoir utiliser le Sortilège Doloris. »

« Ce n'est pas légal, » intervint Hermione, la voix basse.

« C'est pour le bien du Ministère, » répliqua la vieille dame, presque haletante. Drago se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » reprit la jeune fille, la voix maintenant plus forte. « Le Ministère n'aimerait pas vous voir enfreindre la loi. »

« Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort, » rétorqua une nouvelle fois Ombrage, qui sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque. « J'ai envoyé les Détraqueurs l'été dernier pour donner au Ministre une chance de te renvoyer. Une chance qu'il fut heureux de prendre, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est vous qui les avez envoyé ? » S'écria Potter, la bouche assez grande ouverte pour pouvoir gober des mouches.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Ils parlaient tous, se plaignaient que vous parliez trop. Il fallait vous faire taire. Personne n'était prêt à agir. Mais je l'étais, moi, et je le suis toujours. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'enfreindre la loi, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire, » dit très fort Hermione. Drago, en entendant ces mots, fronça les sourcils, interloqué. « Je sais à qui il parlait. »

« Qui ? A qui parlait-il ?! » S'exclama Ombrage, l'air aussi impatiente qu'une gamine le jour de Noël.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Greg, curieux, et Vincent lui écrasa le pied. Violemment.

« Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il pensait que cela marcherait, » éluda Hermione en pointant du doigt la cheminée. « Mais il sait où est Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry regarda Hermione. « Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Je t'ai entendu en parler à ton petit rouquin inutile, » dit négligemment Hermione. « Honnêtement, vous êtes aussi discret qu'un cachalot échoué sur la plage. »

« Où ? Dites-moi où ! » Cria une nouvelle fois la Professeure.

« Je ne connais pas l'endroit exact, » commença Hermione en regardant Potter, qui articula 'Forêt Interdite'. « Mais je sais qu'ils savent où il se cache. Il était blessé quand il s'est échappé du château, alors ils s'occupent de lui, en lui amenant des potions et des trucs dans le genre. »

« Il… ne va pas bien ? » Les yeux du crapaud brillaient de plaisir.

Hermione acquiesça. « En se basant sur les potions qu'ils ont volées - Vous vous rappelez que je travaille pour le Professeur Rogue, n'est-ce-pas ? - Il est à peine conscient. Bien sûr, Potter n'est pas très bon en Potion alors - »

Ombrage la coupa. « Dites-moi ou il est au lieu de blablater, sale… chère enfant. »

« Quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Vous devrez les emmenez avec vous pour trouver le bon endroit, malheureusement. »

Ombrage lui tapota la tête - « Comme si j'étais son petit chien, » se plaindrait plus tard Hermione à Théo - et se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

« Vous allez me montrer le chemin. Tout de suite. » Elle fit signe à Ginny, Neville et Ron de la suivre également. Alors que la petite troupe sortait de la pièce, Potter murmura un rapide 'Merci' envers Hermione.

Une fois Ombrage hors de portée, Drago se tourna vers sa petite-amie et dit, « Je pensais que tu n'avais plus un faible pour Potter. Si c'est le cas, c'était quoi ce bordel ? »

« C'était ma petite revanche, » expliqua Hermione. « Vu qu'elle a essayé de me faire utiliser une Plume Sanglante. Elle voulait faire sa maligne avec sa petite plume ? Bam. Dans ta face, connasse. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, » dit Hermione, presque exaspérée. « Qui sont les deux sorciers qui accompagnent sans cesse leur ami demi-géant dans cette forêt ? »

« Euh… Bah Potter et Weasley, » répondit Drago. « Mais je ne te suis toujours pas. »

« Pourquoi la forêt est interdite, d'après toi ? »

« Il y a des araignées géantes, » intervint Warrington, l'air amusé.

« Des centaures, » proposa Théo.

« Ou encore des licornes, » fit Greg avec un ton rêveur. Les autres le regardèrent, perdus. « Quoi ? » Se défendit-il. « Elles… Elles peuvent vous empaler avec leur corne et elles sont plutôt capricieuses. »

« Exactement, » reprit Hermione. « Qui veut parier que nos petits Gryffondors, ceux qui connaissent si bien la forêt, vont l'attirer dans un piège et puis s'enfuir retrouver la personne qu'ils ont appelés ? »

« Parfois, » dit Drago, « Tu sais que tu fais putain de peur ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Monsieur ? » Hermione triturait ses cheveux, nerveuse, et Rogue la regardait, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais vous demander… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire, avant que je ne meurs de vieillesse. »

« Pourquoi-je-n'ai-pas-été-élue-préfète ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez comme option Runes _et_ Arithmancie, et en plus c'était l'année de vos B.U.S.E.s. Je vous ai déjà dit que surchargez mes élèves jusqu'à que dépression nerveuse s'en suive n'était pas mon genre. L'emploi du temps de Miss Parkinson n'arrive même pas à la cheville du votre, elle a donc le temps d'errer dans les couloirs tranquillement. »

« Ah, c'était ça… » Hermione se détendit.

« Dites-moi, vous ne pensiez vraiment pas que c'était une histoire de sang, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Rogue avec un soupir, et quand il vit l'expression coupable de la jeune fille, il montra la porte du doigt : « Sortez avant que vous ne trouvez un nouveau moyen de m'insulter, Miss Granger. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils apprirent la nouvelle dans la Salle Commune par la bouche de Théo. « Il y a eu un… incident, » expliqua-t-il à Hermione. « Appelle les autres. »

Elle courut dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Comme je le disais, il y eu un incident. Un combat, plus précisément. Au Ministère. »

Drago entoura Hermione de ses bras, un peu effrayé par la suite. Théo était sombre, et il reprit son explication. Daphné attrapa la main du jeune garçon, Millie prit celle de Greg, et Hermione fit de même avec Vincent et Drago.

Potter était allé au Ministère, guidé par la vision que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait envoyé. Mais son arrivée était prévue depuis le début. Cela faisait partie du plan.

Il était supposé récupérer une prophétie, celle qui a fait de lui l'Elu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait l'écouter dans son intégralité.

Beaucoup de gens étaient venus. Les Mangemorts récemment échappé d'Azkaban. Leurs pères. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien : Potter avait détruit la prophétie, Dumbledore était venu, et les Mangemorts avaient perdus, submergés. « Ils sont tous enfermés à Azkaban. »

« C'est… C'est de ma faute, » dit Hermione, coupable. « Je les ai libérés de l'emprise d'Ombrage. »

« Non ! » Assura Théo. « Il voulait que Potter vienne, tu n'as fait que ce qu'Il souhaitait. »

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Théo se tourna vers Drago, l'air désolé. « Ton cousin, Sirius, celui qu'Hermione a sauvé il y a deux ans. »

« Oui… ? »

« Ta tante Bella l'a tué. »

« Mais… » Drago semblait confus. « Il faisait partie de la famille, c'est ce que Maman a dit. Comment a-t-elle pu ? »

« Je la tuerais, » dit soudainement Hermione. « Je les tuerais tous. Tous ceux qui… Ton père et Sirius… Ils mourront. Je le jure. »

« Pas tous ! » s'exclama Théo. Elle le regarda, interloquée, et vit ses yeux, remplis de fureur, comme elle. « Tu devras m'en garder quelques-uns. »

Ils virent Potter une dernière fois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était, pour une fois, tous seul.

« Tu es mort, » dit Drago, et Potter rit.

« C'est ça, » répondit-il simplement.

« C'est juste une question de temps, crois-moi, » promit Hermione en prenant la main de Drago. « Encore d'autres personnes envoyées en prison sans procès. Je pensais que tu serais contre ça, après Sirius. Mais apparemment, tu penses que les Mangemorts n'ont aucun droit.

« Ils n'en méritent pas, » répliqua Harry avec un regard noir.

« Les Détraqueurs ont abandonné Azkaban, » rétorqua Hermione, la voix basse. « Ils seront dehors rapidement. »

« Tu n'as pas à rester de leur côté, » dit Potter, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille. « Ils ne font pas partie de ta famille, Granger. Tu n'es pas méchante, pas comme eux. Pas comme lui. » Potter montra Drago. « Tu pourrais juste… Partir. »

« Ils font partie de ma famille, » contra Hermione. « Et tu viens juste d'envoyer un membre de ma famille en prison sans procès, et ce n'est pas juste. »

« Oh là là, je tremble, » se moqua-t-il. « C'est vrai que par rapport à Voldemort, tu es si dangereuse. »

Potter s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse à l'entente du nom comme la plupart des gens le ferait, mais cela la laissa de marbre.

« Fais très attention, Harry Potter, » répéta Hermione. « Un jour, la protection que ta mère t'a donné à sa mort aura disparue, et je t'attendrai au tournant. On le fera tous. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Re-coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, je trouve que nos petits héros ont bien grandis en l'espace d'un chapitre, et j'aime ça.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre ! Cela me fait, comme toujours, très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer. N'hésitez pas à faire une critique (si elle est constructive, évidemment), je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **Pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines pour moi, je vais rééditer les chapitres posté, à cause des fautes d'orthographes et des formulations parfois lourdes. Donc, peut-être que vous aurez un chapitre pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas sûr, car en plus je vais me faire opérer bientôt :/**

 **Bonne chance pour ceux qui ont encore des examens (blancs ou pas) à passer ! Faites pas comme moi, passez pas votre temps à regarder des séries, révisez à la place !**

 **Une petite review, svp ?**


	15. Sixième année, partie I

**Hello tout le monde, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux qui ont demandé, il reste 6 chapitres plus un prologue, la sixième année est composée de trois chapitres et la septième année de quatre chapitres.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione ne resta pas chez elle, cet été. Elle déposa juste la plupart de ses affaires et resta avec ses parents pour quelques jours. « J'ai des recherches importantes en Potions à faire, » mentit-elle aisément, « Et les Malefoys possèdent un laboratoire. C'est grave si je passe l'été chez eux ? »

« Rappelles-moi ce que sont les Potions ? » Demanda son père.

« En gros, c'est de la chimie, » expliqua-t-elle. « Mélangée à un soupçon de pharmacologie. »

« De la science, quoi, » approuva-t-il, quelque peu fier. « Amuses-toi bien, ma chérie. »

« Sois polie avec Mme. Malefoy ! » Lui ordonna sa mère.

C'était dans la poche.

« C'est un peu bizarre que cela ne gênent pas tes parents que tu restes presque toutes les vacances avec moi, » dit Drago. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Ben, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été le type parents-poule, même quand j'étais petite. Ils étaient tous les deux très occupés à cause du boulot. Maintenant, ils sont totalement d'accords que je bosse mes cours pendant tout l'été. Si j'étais une Moldue, ils m'auraient envoyé dans un camp d'été pour petit génie, je parie. Donc… »

« C'est quand même bizarre. »

Le jeune garçon, depuis qu'il savait que son père était enfermé à Azkaban, partageait son temps entre éclats de rage, Hermione, et silences total. « On les aura, » lui avait promis Hermione. « On les aura tous. »

Le Manoir des Malefoys était un peu moins confortable que les années précédentes: Tom Jedusor était là la plupart du temps, entouré par ses Mangemorts encore libres, et réfléchissait sur la prochaine stratégie qu'ils devraient adopter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione ne le vit pas beaucoup, au début elle ne pouvait décider si c'était plutôt un soulagement ou une déception. Le Seigneur était peut-être effrayant, c'est vrai, mais il en restait néanmoins très charismatique. _(NDT : Vraiment, Hermione ? Tu trouves que cette tête d'œuf est charismatique ?)_ La jeune fille ne se demandait désormais plus comment cet homme avait réussi à créer un réseau de personnes prêtes à aller en prison pour lui, ou même mourir pour lui.

Quand il vous parlait, il donnait également l'impression que vous étiez la plus intéressante, la plus intelligente personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Un soir, après le dîner, il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda avec son demi-sourire habituel, puis lui dit : « Vous ais-je raconter que Dumbledore a secouru Dolores Ombrage ? »

Hermione posa son verre de vin et se prépara à répondre. « Non, » dit-elle, souriante. « C'est très décevant de la part du Directeur. »

Jedusor rit, et Bellatrix Lestrange, à l'autre bout de la table, fusilla Hermione du regard. « C'est vrai. Bien que, d'après les rumeurs, elle a été traumatisée, et reste la plupart du temps couchée dans son lit, sans parler. »

« Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, » répliqua Hermione. « Bien que, je dois l'admettre, j'espérais qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. »

« Voici une nouvelle leçon à apprendre, Miss Granger, » suggéra Voldemort. « Peu importe à quel point vos plans pour éliminer quelqu'un sont réfléchis - Et le vôtre était un bon plan effectivement, laisser Potter faire votre sale boulot sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte était brillant - si vous voulez vraiment qu'une certaine personne meurt, il faut la tuer soi-même. »

Hermione inclina la tête, et vit Drago, qui les observait tous les deux parler comme s'il regardait un match de tennis. « Et si on délégue la tâche à une tierce personne ? »

« Qu'à vous a-t-elle fait ? » Interrompit Bellatrix. Jedusor lui lança un regard ennuyé.

Hermione regarda son interlocuteur et obtint sa tacite autorisation de parler. « Elle avait quelques problèmes avec le sang de mes ancêtres, » expliqua Hermione. « Et… Comment dire… Il y a eu une légère altercation entre nous au sujet d'une Plume Sanglante. » Elle essuya la bouche et remercia d'un regard l'elfe qui lui avait apporté son assiette. « J'avais juste quelques problèmes avec son attitude envers moi. »

« J'ai hâte de voir à quel point je peux vous transformer en une arme meurtrière, » dit Voldemort.

« Ce serait un privilège d'obéir à vos demandes, » lui répondit Hermione, les yeux pourtant toujours posés sur Bellatrix. « Néanmoins, j'espère que vous ne découragez pas mes initiatives. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, » rétorqua Jedusor. Il prit une fourchette et la planta dans sa part de gâteau. « Pour me faire vraiment plaisir, il va falloir apprendre à anticiper mes désirs. Lire entre les lignes, en résumé. Si vous cherchez des exemples, suivez celui de Narcissa, pas celui de Peter. » Il leva les yeux de son gâteau et la regarda. « Mais gardez bien en tête que moi seul a le pouvoir de tuer Potter. »

Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit gloussement, et elle dut subir un nouveau regard ennuyé de la part de son Maître.

« Vous deux, vous me faites peur, » dit Drago à Hermione une fois de retour dans leur salon. « Je n'arrives pas à deviner ce qu'il veut de toi. »

« La même chose qu'il veut pour nous, » expliqua Théo. « De l'obéissance. Il lui a juste mis autour du cou une laisse plus grande que la nôtre. » Lui et Daphné était collées l'un contre l'autre, comme toujours. « Toi et moi, mec, on sera des soldats. Ceux de l'élite, peut-être, mais rien de plus. Tu seras Ministre de la Magie un jour, et je serais ton loyal assistant, et on fera ce qu'il exige de nous. C'est l'inconvénient d'être immortel Tu dois trouver des marionnettes qui agiront au grand jour à ta place, pour éviter de faire peur au peuple et déclencher une révolution. Hermione sera - »

« Ta femme, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Juste ta femme, Drago. Une inoffensive maîtresse de maison, qui soutiendra des causes basiques comme nourrir les enfants pauvres. » Elle sourit à Daphné qui lui sourit en retour, mais plus faiblement. Son amie n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle pour ces trucs de haute société, étrangement.

« Il aimerait nous tatouer la Marque cette été, » les informa Drago.

« Tous les deux ? » S'étonna Hermione, et le jeune homme acquiesça.

« J'ai peur, j'appréhende ce moment, » admit-il. « Il paraît que ça fait mal et… Enfin, je _veux_ recevoir la Marque. » Le ton de sa voix se fit plus ferme. « Je la désire depuis des années et maintenant que Père est… Il faut… Potter doit payer. Tous comme ses amis, d'ailleurs. »

« Tout ira bien, » le rassura-t-elle en lui serrant la main. « Je serais là. »

Il tourna ses yeux sur le coup d'Hermione et toucha son collier. « Pourquoi tu as le droit à des bijoux et moi à une cicatrice ? » Se plaint-il et elle sourit.

« Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie plus ? » Blagua-t-elle.

« Ou peut-être que cela veut dire le contraire, » intervint Bellatrix, près de la porte. « Il ne veut probablement apposer sa M arque sur une sang-de-bourbe. »

Drago serra les poings, mais Hermione n'offrit à la sorcière qu'un sourire sarcastique. « Tu peux continuer, Tante Bella, si ça te fait du bien de dire tout ça. »

« Saleté, » répliqua Bellatrix. Puis elle aboya en direction de Drago, « Il te demande. _Sans_ _la fille_. »

« La _fille,_ comme tu dis, a un nom, » siffla le jeune garçon. Sa tante haussa les épaules, indifférente.

« Tu ferais une bonne messagère, Bella, » se moqua Hermione juste avant que son ainée ne referme violemment la porte.

« Je suis curieux, » dit Théo. « T'aimes jouer avec le feu ou bien ? Parce que cette femme - »

« Est folle à lier, » le coupa la jeune fille. « Je sais. »

« Drago a raison, » reprit Théo en secouant la tête, désemparé. « Tu fais vraiment peur, parfois. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Un après-midi, Jedusor appela tout le monde. Après quelques minutes de discours, il passa un livre à Hermione. « _Spelles Moste Fowle_? » Lut-elle, intriguée.

« Travaillez les dans le jardin, » éluda-t-il. « J'ai entendu dire que vous avez créé un groupe d'étude, l'année dernière, pour vous préparer pour vos examens ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête, affirmative.

« C'est temps d'approfondir les connaissances que vous avez abordé. »

« Y'a-t-il au moins un sort non bannis par le Ministère ? » Demanda Hermione et feuilletant rapidement le pavé.

« C'est possible, je ne sais pas vraiment, » révéla-t-il. « Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment des interdictions du Ministère. Perte de temps inutile. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ose espérer que vous maitriserez toutes ces incantations avant la rentrée, Hermione. Ne me décevez pas. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Drago et Théo reçurent la Marque, ils crièrent à l'unisson, créant un écho lugubre. Daphné et Hermione étaient assises en compagnie de Bellatrix et de Narcissa dans le boudoir de cette dernière. Malheureusement, Jedusor n'avait pas pris la peine de lancer un _Silencio_ sur les deux jeunes garçons.

Recevoir la Marque, apparemment, était très douloureux et pas du tout rapide.

Narcissa était assise, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et seules ses jointures blanches témoignaient de son humeur anxieuse. Hermione et Daphné, quant à elles, essayaient de se changer l'esprit en jouant à un jeu d'échec, mais leurs mains tremblantes les trahissaient. Seulement Bellatrix semblait complétement détendue, et s'était même mise à rire à l'entente des premiers cris de douleur.

« Leur premier sacrifice pour le Seigneur, » dit-elle entre deux gloussements hystériques. « Je ne peux imaginer à quel point tu dois être fière, Cissa. Ton fils s'est montré digne de notre Maître ! »

Un gémissement sonore parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Narcissa, qui se tendit encore plus. « Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu, Cissa ? » S'étonna Bellatrix. « Le garçon l'a demandé. Lui, au moins, est impatient de montrer son potentiel ! Ce sont des cris de dévotion, ma sœur. Pas des cris de douleur. »

« Sors d'ici, » ordonna Narcissa, la voix la plus calme possible.

« Tu débloques, chère Cissa. Vraiment. Tu n'es pas digne de - »

« Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je te jetterais dehors moi-même, » l'interrompit Narcissa. Son interlocutrice réagit enfin, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Comme tu veux, Cissa. Réjouis-toi que ton fils - »

« Maintenant ! »

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione s'empressa de prendre la main de Narcissa pour la rassurer.

« Tour ira bien, Madame, » dit-elle. « Leurs pères – dont votre mari - l'ont enduré également et ils vont parfaitement bien. On les soignera si il faut, quand ce sera finit. Je suis désolée que votre sœur - »

« Elle n'est pas ma sœur, » la coupa-t-elle. « Ma sœur est morte à Azkaban. Cette chose… Elle possède peut-être son apparence physique, mais elle n'est plus qu'un miroir cassé reflétant ce qu'elle a été un jour. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. »

Un autre cri déchirant retentit, et elles sursautèrent.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?! » S'écria finalement Daphné. « C'est horrible ! »

« Encore quelques heures, probablement, » se désola Narcissa.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Drago émergea, il tourna précautionneusement sa tête, et remarqua avec bonheur que la douleur était partie. « Hermione, » croassa-t-il, et la jeune fille, qui était assise sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit, se réveilla brusquement. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis se jeta à ses côtés. Elle entreprit de prendre sa main, mais hésita de peur de lui faire mal. Drago réagit rapidement, et attrapa sa main.

« Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix plus claire.

« Quelques jours, » répondit-t-elle.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. « Quelques jours ?! » Répéta-t-il, choqué. Il regarda sa table de chevet, envahie par plusieurs potions et ce qui semblait être une bassine remplie de vomis.

Hermione serra ses doigts. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Tu es un Mangemort, maintenant. Félicitations. »

Il la regarda pendant une minute sans rien dire, cherchant un signe de sarcasme ou d'amertume, mais ne trouva rien de tel. « Tu m'apprécie toujours ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle s'assit sur le bout du lit, et retourna le bras du jeune garçon pour rendre visible la Marque. Elle l'observa un moment, tout comme lui. Elle traça les contours à l'aide de ses doigts, et Drago se sentit durcir au contact de la jeune fille. Il se mit à penser désespérément au Quidditch et à l'Histoire de la Magie. Il était si concentré qu'il failli rater les mots d'Hermione.

Des mots si importants, qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné s'il les avait ratés.

« Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, » dit-elle doucement. « Je t'aimerais pour toujours, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ne doute jamais, _au grand jamais,_ de l'amour que je te porte.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Elle cassa l'intensité de ce moment en ajoutant, « Je suis contente que tu ait survécu. Jedusor m'a expliqué hier soir que certaines personnes en sont mortes. »

Drago frémit. « Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? »

Hermione lui sourit et un nouveau frisson le parcouru. La relation entre elle et Voldemort lui donnait envie de se cacher quelque part et d'y rester pour toujours. « J'ai suggéré qu'il choisisse mieux ses potentiels serviteurs pour éviter ces désagréments. »

« Ah oui quand même. Et donc ? »

« Ben, il a ri, et ta tante Bella m'a regardé comme d'habitude : Comme si elle avait envie de me couper en petits morceaux. »

Drago se redressa, et réalisa avec effroi qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. « Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! » L'urgea-t-il. « Tu dois partir d'ici avant que… Bordel de merde ! Tu… Les gens vont croire que…Il faut que - »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Confus, le jeune garçon essaya de trouver l'origine de la voix.

C'était Narcissa, cachée dans un coin de la pièce. « Elle a été chaperonnée chaque fois qu'elle est rentrée ici. »

« Oh. » Drago, soulagé, soupira.

Sa mère se leva et vint lui embrasser délicatement le front. « Je pense que, après plusieurs jours au lit, tu aimerais bien te doucher. Vient, Hermione. »

En se levant, le collier d'Hermione attira son attention. Le pendentif représentait une parfaite copie de la Marque. « Je peux le voir ! » S'écria-t-il avec étonnement.

Il sentait même l'espèce d'avertissement enfermé dans le pendentif. Tous ceux qui le voyaient devinaient aisément qu'Hermione était intouchable. Voilà pourquoi Bella ne l'avait pas déjà tuée.

« Evidemment, » dit Hermione. « Tu es un Mangemort, désormais. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Drago et Théo boudèrent leur repas, de peur de le régurgiter quelques heures après. Jedusor questionna Hermione sur les progrès qu'elle avait faits pour _Spelles Moste Fowle_ , qui répondit tranquillement. Voldemort lui sourit, l'air content. « Et dire que je voulais vous tuer, au départ. »

« Une possibilité que vous devriez gardez en tête, » marmonna Bellatrix.

« Excuse-moi, Bella, douterais-tu de moi ? » Demanda Jedusor comme si de rien n'était.

« Je n'oserais pas ! Personne n'a été aussi fidèle que moi, mon Maître. Je suis votre plus loyal, votre plus - »

« Oui, c'est ça, » l'interrompit-t-il, ennuyé. « Malheureusement, tu n'es pas la plus efficace, Bella. A cause du fiasco au Ministère, je commence à croire que si je veux un serviteur loyal et indéfectible, alors je n'aurais qu'à prendre un chien. »

« Si Lucius - »

« Arrête de vouloir blâmer tes erreurs sur les autres, » continua Jedusor. « L'attaque du Ministère fut un désastre total et j'ai donc décidé d'empêcher Potter de ressentir mes émotions fortes, ou encore d'entrer dans mes pensées. Je suis venu à la conclusion qu'attaquer le garçon avant la disparition de la protection de sa mère était inutile. Lily Potter l'a trop bien protégé. »

« Mais votre magie est plus puissante que la sienne, mon Maître, je - »

Jedusor soupira.

« Bella, ta dévotion est vraiment… adorable. Mais si tu pouvais essayer d'être réaliste, comme les autres, ce serait bien mieux. Dire le contraire de faits établis juste pour me flatter ne nous aide pas du tout. Ton raisonnement n'est pas loyal, mais idiot. »

« Il n'est rien comparé à vous, » protesta Lestrange une nouvelle fois.

« Bella, laisse-nous tranquille, » dit-il. Mais elle ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde, énervé. « Dois-je vraiment me répéter ? »

Bellatrix lança un fusilla Hermione du regard, comme si tout était de sa faute, et partit en trombe de la pièce.

« Sait-t-on quand est son anniversaire ? » Intervint la jeune fille.

« Le 31 juillet, pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-il, curieux.

« Donc, vous le tuerez le premier août, » observa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Quand la protection sera expirée. Avez-vous un livre à me recommander sur ce genre de protection ? C'est très impressionnant et j'aimerais savoir si on peut la reproduire sans passer par la case 'mort'. »

« Je demanderais à Narcissa de t'en passer un La librairie des Malefoys est très désorganisée. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Narcissa, souriante. Elle s'assit sur le siège qu'occupait quelques minutes auparavant sa sœur. « Qu'avez-vous fait pour contrarier Bella ? Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir et elle était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. »

« Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu'elle était pénible, » expliqua Jedusor.

« Elle s'en ai toujours moqué, » répliqua Narcissa, une tasse de thé à la main. « Les enfants, savez-vous que vous recevrez vos résultats des B.U.S.E.s aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis jura doucement. « Je sais que j'ai foiré les Runes, » dit-elle. « Cette traduction. Et l'Astronomie fut horrible, avec cette vieille femme qui a essayé de… Et puis il y a l'évanouissement de Potter en Histoire de la Magie… Et… »

« Sérieusement, Hermione ? » Ronchonna Théo. « Tu peux te taire ? Tu n'es pas la seule à être nerveuse, tu sais. »

« Mais… Je sais que je les ai tous raté ! » Elle secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si on a vraiment tout raté ? » Demanda Daphné, étrangement pâle.

« Tu auras un rendez-vous avec Rogue où il te parlera des options qui te reste, » révéla Hermione avec horreur. « Je lui ai demandé, à la fin du dernier trimestre. »

Narcissa et Jedusor échangèrent un regard amusé. « Je suis sûr que, peu importe vos résultats, vous aurez une longue et belle vie, » dit Narcissa. « Evidemment, j'espère qu'ils seront tout de même respectables. »

« Allez attendre autre part, » leur ordonna Jedusor. « Votre stress est presque aussi ennuyant que Bella. »

Les adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans une autre pièce au son du rire de Narcissa et Voldemort.

Quand les hiboux arrivèrent, Hermione refusa d'ouvrir son enveloppe. Daphné fut capable de l'ouvrir, bien qu'elle resta figée devant pendant quelques minutes, silencieuse. Théo grogna simplement, « Ca ne peut pas être pire que recevoir la marque, » et ouvrit la sienne d'un geste vif.

« Comment j'ai pu recevoir qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en Divination ? » S'écria finalement Daphné. « J'ai tous fait correctement, sans exception ! »

« Huit B.U.S.E.s, » souffla Drago, soulagé. « Et un 'Optimal' en Potion et Défense. »

Théo vola la lettre d'Hermione de ses mains. Elle était toujours fermée, et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour elle. « Pourquoi tu n'as eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en Runes ? »

Elle répondit avec une petite voix, « C'est à cause de cette traduction. Je savais que je l'avais raté. »

Théo roula des yeux et lui rendit son enveloppe. « Toi… Petit con ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lisant les résultats du jeune garçon. « J'ai eu un 'Optimal' en Runes, pas un 'Effort Exceptionnel' ! Alors que tu savais pertinemment que j'étais très angoissée de savoir mes résultats pour cette matière ! Je reprends chaque compliment que je t'ai fait depuis qu'on se connait. »

Il lui sourit, un peu fier, et lui répondit, « Parce que tu m'as déjà complimenté ? Je ne savais pas. »

Drago vint derrière son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre de sa petite-amie. « Merlin, Hermione. Neuf Optimal. Je savais que tu étais une intello, mais pas à ce point. »

Elle plia la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe, et Drago l'observa, pensif. « Tu n'es pas déçue, quand même ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Elle fit non de la tête, et il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« Donc… C'est parti pour les A.S.P.I.C.s, alors… » Dit Daphné, l'air soulagée et effrayée à la fois.

« Allons-nous baigner, » leur proposa Théo. « L'échéance fatidique s'approche, après tout. Autant en profiter. »

Drago ne comprenait visiblement rien. « Quoi ? »

« Il veut dire que l'été est bientôt finit, et qu'on va devoir retourner à l'école et supporter tous ces petits cons, » lui expliqua Hermione. « Donc allons-nous baigner. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils étaient dans le magasin de Madame Guipure en train d'essayer de nouvelles robes pour la nouvelle année scolaire, quand ils eurent le déplaisir de voir Potter. Drago à ce moment-là, faisait prendre ses mesures par la gérante.

« Aie ! » Grogna-t-il. « Faites attention quand vous mettez ces épingles ! »

Hermione, qui avait subi plusieurs piqures également, compatit.

« Non, les enfants, je ne peux pas vous laissez vous balader ici tout seul, » disait Narcissa quand Potter et Weasley entrèrent.

« Sérieusement, Maman ? » Se plaignit Drago. « Je n'ai plus six ans. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes emplettes sans toi. Hermione sera avec moi et m'empêchera de m'attirer des problèmes. » Il remarqua les deux garçons à l'entrée et siffla, « Et si tu te demandais d'où vient cette odeur répugnante, un traitre à son sang vient d'entrer. »

Madame Guipure intervint, outrée. « Il n'y a pas besoin de dire ça. » Elle vit que les deux Gryffondors avaient dégainé leur baguette et la pointait sur Drago. « Et pas de baguette dans ma boutique. »

« Vous choisissez toujours la violence en réponse à tout, vous, n'est-ce-pas ? » Se moqua Hermione. « Est-ce que vous pourriez réagir de manière différente, de temps en temps ? » Elle se tourna vers Drago et baissa la voix, mais pas assez pour que les deux concernés l'entendent. « Je pense qu'il ont peut-être un problème de self-control, un peu comme les enfants de 2 ans. »

« Ça suffit, » dit Madame Guipure. « Mme. Malefoy, s'il-vous-plaît… »

Narcissa apparut de derrière une allée de vêtements, et regarda les deux antagonistes avec dédain.

« Rangez vos baguettes. Si vous attaquez mon fils une nouvelle fois, je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez accomplie. » Elle jeta un regard amusé en direction d'Hermione. « En supposant qu'il reste quelque chose de vous après que cette jeune fille ici présente aura fini. »

« Vraiment ? » Cracha Potter, qui regarda la mère de Drago droit dans les yeux. « Et vous allez demander à quelques potes Mangemorts de le faire pour vous ? »

Hermione s'interposa entre les deux antagonistes, alors que Madame Guipure couina à la mention des Mangemorts. « Tic-tac, Potter. Ta protection va s'évaporer, un jour. »

Potter ne rangea pas sa baguette et la tint toujours tendue vers Narcissa et Hermione. « Vous pensez être en sécurité parce que vous êtes le chouchou de Dumbledore, » murmura Narcissa. « Mais il ne sera pas toujours présent. »

Harry s'amusa à regarder partout, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. « Mince alors, il n'est pas là. Allez-y, attaquez-moi. Je pari qu'ils pourront vous trouver un petite double-cellule très sympathique pour vous et le Mangemort qui vous sert de mari, à Azkaban. »

« Je te défend de parler à ma mère de cette façon, » siffla Drago en s'avançant vers Potter.

Narcissa posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, » dit-elle. « Je pense que Potter rejoindra ce très cher Sirius bien avant que je ne retrouve Lucius. »

Harry serra sa baguette d'un air énervé.

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Potter ? » Chuchota Hermione. « Tu veux vraiment blesser quelqu'un juste parce que tu n'aimes pas la manière dont elle te parle ? Même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour toi, si tu l'attaque. »

Narcissa regardait Potter, tranquille.

« Je ne crois pas vouloir ces robes, maintenant, » dit Drago en arrachant les vêtements qu'il avait essayés.

« Je te comprends, » acquiesça Narcissa. « Maintenant que nous savons qui fait ses courses ici, je crois que nous serons mieux servit ailleurs. »

Elle et Hermione sortirent et Drago les suivit, et fit en sorte de rentrer dans Weasley en passant.

Une fois dehors, Narcissa inspira profondément. « Je crois que je me prendrais bien un verre de vin avant de continuer cette séance shopping. Allez-y, vous deux, et allez acheter vos petits trucs illicites. Drago, pas de bagues. Ton père serait dévasté de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu être avec toi pour ça. »

« Oui, Maman, » répondit Drago, les yeux toujours fixés sur le magasin de Madame Guipure.

« On se retrouve au restaurant. Hermione, empêche-le de faire des bêtises. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Hermione en souriant. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Narcissa se pencha et l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue. « Je sais, ma chère. Maintenant, filez. Cela ne me prend pas énormément de temps pour boire un verre de vin, donc dépêchez-vous. »

Une fois Narcissa assez loin, Hermione regarda Drago et demanda, « Barjow et Beurk ? » Il acquiesça, et vérifia en marchant que personne ne les suivait.

Une fois dans le magasin, Hermione montra du doigt une armoire et dit, « Nous voulons ça. »

M. Barjow la regarda et répondit, la voix huileuse. « C'est cassée, mais peut-être que nous pouvons vous rediriger vers - »

« Et nous la voulons réparée, » ajouta Drago.

« Si je savais comment la réparer, M. Malefoy, je puis vous assurer qu'elle le serait. Mais on ne peut réparer seulement une armoire à disparaître. Laissez-moi - »

Drago releva sa manche, et M. Barjow déglutit difficilement. Hermione s'appuya contre le comptoir et dit, « Nous la voulons réparée, nous voulons que vous la gardiez ici, à l'abri, et nous voulons que vous nous faites parvenir n'importe quelle information sur comment la réparer.

« Mais, comme je l'ai dit… » Balbutia le vendeur, « On ne peut pas juste réparer une armoire à disparaître.

« Nous possédons l'autre armoire, espèce d'idiot, » cracha Drago. « C'est pour ça que nous voulons celle-ci réparée. »

« Bien-bien sûr. Si… Si vous avez l'autre il y a quelques choses que je peux essayer… »

« On prendra ce collier également, » le coupa Drago en désignant l'objet convoité.

« Drago, » siffla Hermione. « On en a déjà parlé, ça ne va pas marcher. »

« Et je crois toujours que tu as tort, » répliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, » capitula-t-elle. « Mais si ça ne marche pas - et ça ne va pas marcher - tu me devras un massage des pieds. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne, si j'ai raison ? » Demanda Drago avec un regard quelque peu lubrique. Elle roula des yeux.

« C'est ça, rêves, » rit-elle. « Allons retrouver ta mère. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Une fois dans le train, Hermione et Drago se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous tenir dans un compartiment.

Hermione, contente de revoir tous ses amis, s'assit, souriante. Drago se coucha à côté d'elle, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux incroyablement doux, comme toujours, du jeune garçon.

Greg s'assit en face d'eux avec Vincent qui avait sorti un comics et se perdait dans les aventures d'un quelconque super-héros.

Millie se faufila à côté de Greg, et Blaise retira les pieds de Drago de la banquette et s'assit, content de lui. Il attira Luna sur ses genoux, et resta silencieux. Théo soupira en voyant le compartiment rempli et dit, « On va trouver un autre endroit. Je vous aime bien, mais pas assez pour m'asseoir sur vos genoux »

Daphné, qui était avec lui, rit puis demanda à Drago pourquoi il n'était pas avec les autres préfets.

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire, cette année, » répondit-il nonchalamment. Daphné lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hermione, qui gloussa.

« Il aimerait bien, » dit Hermione. « On se retrouve à l'école, Daph ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Théo et elle fermèrent la porte et partirent à la recherche de places libres.

A peine vingt minutes après le départ de Théo et Daphné, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Troisième Année, qui tendit un parchemin à Blaise avant que Drago puisse lui crier dessus. « Je… Je suis supposée te donner ça… »

Il prit le parchemin tendu et la remercia. La jeune fille se précipita vers la sortie, un peu intimidée, et trébucha sur quelque chose. Une fois la messagère partie, Blaise lut la missive et grogna, l'air ennuyé.

« Ca dit quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'est une invitation, » répondit Greg à la place de son ami. « Pourquoi vouloir manger avec un professeur ? »

« Pour le pouvoir, » observa doucement Hermione. « Ce prof veut se faire des connections, je pari. »

« Mais pourquoi Blaise ? » Insista Greg. « Pourquoi pas Drago ? »

« Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi proche de la Royauté Sorcière que l'est Sa Majesté ici présente, » se moqua Blaise, « Mais ma mère est très connue. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Greg une nouvelle fois.

« Mais oui, Greg, » soupira Hermione. « Elora Zabini est une célébrité. »

Il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne sois pas tant impressionné, » dit Blaise avec un petit rire. « Ses seuls talents, c'est d'être belle et sournoise. »

« Comme toi, non ? » Suggéra Luna, et il lui mordilla le cou, joueur.

« Elle a la très fâcheuse habitude de se marier avec de très riches hommes qui, inévitablement et tragiquement, développent une maladie mortelle peu après la cérémonie, » reprit Blaise. « Et ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire ça. »

« Découvre ce qu'il manigance, » dit Hermione quand Blaise se leva pour y aller.

Il lui souffla un baiser. « Evidemment, principessa. »

Quand il revint, la porte de leur compartiment s'était coincée et ne voulait pas se fermer complètement. Blaise ronchonna, et alors qu'il la fermait répétitivement avec force sur ce qu'il la coinçait, la porte se rebella et s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, projetant Blaise sur Greg.

Luna se leva et réussit enfin à la fermer, pendant que Drago observait la porte comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, l'air suspicieux.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse, et Blaise secoua la tête.

« Cet homme est un lèche-botte vivant. » Il la regarda et sourit. « Je lui ai parlé de toi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre promotion. Que tu étais la première Née-Moldue répartie à Serpentard depuis plusieurs siècles. Je lui ai même dit que tu aidais Rogue en Potion. Je pense que tu vas recevoir une invitation, la prochaine fois. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Se plaint Hermione, qui soupira lourdement.

« Hey, » dit Blaise en se réinstallant à sa place. « Si je dois supporter tout ça, alors toi aussi. Tu as échappé à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, l'année dernière - »

« Tout comme toi, » remarqua-t-elle.

« - Donc maintenant c'est à ton tour. »

« Qui était présent ? » Intervint enfin Drago.

« Potter, évidemment, » commença Blaise, « McLaggen - »

« C'est normal, son père est un gros poisson du Ministère, » admit Drago.

« - Belby, de Serdaigle - »

« Lui ? » Millie fronça le nez.

« - et enfin Londubat et la fille Weasley. »

« Londubat ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? » S'écria Hermione, confuse.

« Weasley fille ? » Répéta Millie. « Pourquoi elle ? »

« Elle est jolie, » observa Luna.

« Mais pas aussi jolie que toi, » la complimenta Blaise.

Drago, renfrogné et mécontent, grommelait, « Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais dans le train. Je suis sûr qu'une fois arrivés à l'école - »

« Je ne penses pas, mec, » le coupa Blaise. « Il a parlé du père de Théo, et dès que j'ai mentionné qu'il avait été arrêté, il n'avait pas l'air très content. Je crois qu'il ne veut avoir aucun lien avec des Mangemorts. »

« Mais… » Dit Hermione, interrompue par Drago.

« On s'en moque de ce que cet homme peut penser de moi, » s'exclama-t-il. « La roue est en train de tourner, et bientôt, peut-importe quelles notes tu obtiens aux B.U.S.E.s ou aux A.S.P.I.C.s, l'important ce sera les - »

« Ce sera les relations, et la loyauté, » le coupa à son tour Hermione. Tous ceux qui refuseront de s'associer avec… Vous savez…. Se trouveront rejetés de la société, ou même tués. »

Quand le train fut presque arrivé à Poudlard, ils se levèrent et récupérèrent leurs valises. Il y eut un petit cri de surprise presque inaudible quand Greg laissa tomber la sienne par terre, et Hermione ainsi que Drago échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Une fois le train à quai, Greg ouvrit avec force la porte de leur compartiment et força le passage pour permettre à Millie de sortir tranquillement du train. Blaise, Luna et Vincent profitèrent du chemin crée par Greg et sortirent eux aussi. Hermione, avant de partir, regarda Drago et lui dit, « Fait attention. »

Il hocha la tête et répondit, « On se voit au château. »

Elle sortit et l'observa baisser le store de la fenêtre avec un air diabolique.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Drago apparut enfin au Festin, Hermione haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et il lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez.

« Vous dégoulinez d'amour vous deux, ç'est écœurant, » marmonna Pansy, un peu joueuse.

« Désolée, Pans, » s'excusa Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Apparemment le nouveau professeur de Défense est un homme, » dit Daphné en pointant Slughorn à l'aide de sa fourchette. « Je suis pas mécontente du départ d'Ombrage. »

Comme chaque année, la chanson du Choixpeau parlait de l'importance de la solidarité entre Maisons face à l'ennemi commun comme chaque année, les Serpentards l'ignorèrent. Après tout, la majorité de l'école les considérait comme l'ennemi commun aux dernières nouvelles. Puis Potter arriva en retard, trainé par Rogue et couvert de sang. Greg, pas dupe, lança un regard à Drago et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? »

« Je lui ai cassé le nez, » révéla posément Drago. Ils rirent.

Vincent tourna la tête, et surprit une jeune fille bien trop maquillée en train de le regarder. « Daphné, » siffla-t-il, « C'est ta petite sœur ? »

Daphné soupira. « Oui, » dit-elle. « Surtout, ne soutient pas son regard. Ca l'encouragerait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe du regard ? » Demanda Vincent, nerveux.

« Lord Voldemort est de retour, » disait Dumbledore. Il parla quelques instants des différentes mesures de sécurité mises en place, et qu'ils devaient maintenant suivre les règles avec attention. La Grande Salle se tue, rassurée.

« Rien de mieux qu'une menace pour justifier la suppression de nos quelques libertés, » marmonna Hermione. Drago, lui, ignorait le discours et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que jouer avec sa fourchette.

Quand la position de Slughorn en tant que professeur de Potion fut révélée, Hermione regarda Rogue et lui sourit, contente pour lui. Malheureusement, pas tout le monde n'avait l'air d'être de son avis, car Potter laissa échapper un 'Non !' haut et fort.

« Il ne connait pas les bonnes manières, lui, » observa Théo.

« Et il n'a aucun sens commun, » rajouta Hermione. « Tu te souviens de l'année dernière avec Ombrage ? C'est comme si son but était de s'attirer comme ennemi toute les personnes avec du pouvoir, puis s'en plaindre. »

« Aucun self-control, » acquiesça Théo.

Hermione lui sourit. « Les faiblesses sont faites pour être exploitées. »

« Exactement. »

Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pouvait être poliment décrit comme intéressant. Cette fois-ci, professeur Rogue n'interdit pas Hermione de s'asseoir à côté de Drago, bien qu'il lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Il avait accroché aux murs des images et dessins horribles, et avait baissé les rideaux. La pièce, qui était autrefois inondée par le soleil, le rose et les chatons, était maintenant sombre et morose.

Hermione pensa à Tom Jedusor, l'incarnation de la Magie Noire, assis dans la lumineuse salle à manger de Narcissa, et dut réprimer un sourire, puis elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de sortir votre livre, Miss Granger, » dit Rogue de sa voix traînante, et elle rangea son manuel le plus rapidement possible.

« Vous avez eu, au cours des années, 5 différents professeurs de Défense, » commença-t-il en arpentant la salle de long en large. « Et le niveau s'est dégradé d'année en année. Je suis choqué de voir qu'autant de personnes ont obtenu leurs B.U.S.E.s. Enfin, peu importe. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de venir, si vous voulez 'séchez les cours', je vous en prie, faites cela nous fera le plus grand plaisir. »

La plupart des élèves présents dans la salle étaient bouches bée. « La Magie Noire, » reprit-il, « n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Ce n'est pas simplement des créatures ou des sortilèges. La Magie Noire est fluide, dynamique, en changement constant, et indestructible. Tout comme le jour a besoin de la nuit, la Magie Blanche a besoin de la Magie Noire. Et plus important, vous devez accepter le fait que les Ténèbres font partit de vous. »

Potter souffla et voulu prendre la parole, mais Rogue l'ignora et se remit à parler.

« Par conséquent, si vous voulez combattre les Ténèbres, vous devez vous adapter, et devenir aussi vif qu'elles le sont. Vous devez être créatif, inventif. » Il respira profondément et revint derrière son bureau. « Nous aborderons tout d'abord les Sortilèges Informulés. Vous n'avez évidemment jamais abordé ce sujet. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ses avantages ? »

Hermione leva la main, et Rogue soupira.

« Pourquoi votre main est toujours la seule levée, Miss Granger ? » Il observa la salle, et personne n'avait l'air de savoir la réponse. « Très bien. Soyez brève, Miss Granger. Contrairement à d'autres professeurs, je ne suis pas impressionné par vos explications si précises. »

« Vu que votre adversaire ne sait pas quel sort vous allez lancer, vous avez un avantage de quelques secondes. »

« Cité presque mot pour mot du _Sortilèges et Enchantements, Niveau 6,_ » commenta Rogue. « C'est juste, mais cela montre exactement votre mode de pensée conservateur, qui fera votre perte sur un champ de bataille. En magie, vous n'avez pas besoin de toujours suivre les règles. Vous êtes une sorcière, Miss Granger. Créer vos propres règles. »

Elle rougit, et Drago ricana. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête, et il lui lança un regard noir teinté d'amusement.

« Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr, » dit Rogue en regardant Potter. « C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement. Mettez-vous par deux, et essayez de lancer un maléfice sur votre partenaire. » Il s'arrêta, et personne ne bougea. « Ce serait mieux si vous commenciez avant la fin du cours. »

Tout le monde se leva, et Hermione se mit en face de Drago. Rogue ne savait pas - ou peut être que si – que presque tous les Serpentards savaient très bien se défendre, et il fallut seulement dix minutes pour contrer le maléfice de Drago. « Tu triche, » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu ne dois pas du tout prononcer l'incantation, et pas juste la marmonner. »

« Pfff. Essaye, toi. »

Rogue observait Weasley et Potter, qui avaient du mal à lancer leurs sortilèges informulés. Weasley, évidemment, ne réussissait pas du tout et Rogue l'arrêta « Vous êtes pathétique, Weasley. Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Il incanta, et Potter, par reflexe, s'écria « _Protego ! »_ La classe entière s'interrompit et Rogue, qui avait projeté contre un bureau par la force du Bouclier, dit, la voix basse, « Vous vous souvenez qu'il faut pratiquer les Sortilèges Informulés, Potter ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

« Oui, _monsieur_. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler 'monsieur, professeur, » répliqua Potter.

Hermione recula de quelques pas, choquée. Même elle, la préférée de Rouge, n'aurait jamais osé lui parler de cette manière. Drago, lui, était ravi de la tournure des évènements, et attendait la réponse de Rogue.

« Je vous verrai en retenue. »

Potter l'observa d'un mauvais œil, mais Hermione pensait qu'il s'en était tiré à bon compte.

« Quant à vous, Miss Granger, » continua Rogue, « Je vous verrai tous les jeudi soirs, pour travailler les potions. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les garçons Serpentards de Sixième Année s'assirent dans le dortoir de Drago. Théo et Drago montrèrent leur Marque et, quand Greg demanda à quel point ça faisait mal, Théo devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et Drago donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

« Si mal que ça ? » S'exclama Blaise.

« Encore pire. »

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis, Vincent, désireux de changer de sujet, sortit un tas de magazine de sa malle. « Comme ça été demandé, » dit-il. « Des magazines Moldus.

Drago prit le premier de la pile et le feuilleta. « Les photos ne bougent pas, ça fait bizarre, » dit-il.

Théo en prit un également et lut le titre. « _Men's World_. Vincent, tu es un homme bien. »

Greg tendit un magazine à Blaise, qui le refusa.

« Trop chic pour des magazines ? » Se moqua Drago et Blaise rigola.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Luna ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de magazines pour me faire plaisir, j'ai Luna pour ça. »

Ils le fixèrent du regard et il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Désolée pour vous les mecs, qui ont des petites amies qui - »

« Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire, » le prévint Théo.

« Ce sont des super filles, vraiment. Elles suivent avec attention les règles des Sang-Purs, se préservent pour le mariage. Adorable. Super cool. Mais Luna me va très bien, merci. »

Les quatre garçons le fusillèrent du regard, envieux. Greg brisa finalement le silence. « Je prendrais celui-ci, » dit-il en désignant un exemplaire de _Mayfair_.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapitre 14 terminé ! Enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Review, s'il vous plait ?**


	16. Sixième année, partie II

**Voici la première partie de la Sixième Année, partie II (c'est compliqué, je sais). J'ai commencé la traduction de la suite, mais je vous ai fait pas mal attendre, même trop. Donc, bonne lecture, et vous aurez la suite la semaine pro !**

 **Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des oraux, du genre TPE, ect… Je suis sûre que vous allez tout déchirer.**

 **Boooonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione entra dans la salle de cours de Potion, mélancolique. La salle de Potion, avec la Salle Commune, étaient ses endroits préférés du château. Rogue l'avait insulté, s'était moqué d'elle, lui avait jeté des choses dessus, et s'était même, en de rares moments, confié à elle. Elle lui faisait absolument confiance. Maintenant, son sanctuaire allait être envahi par un homme qui était seulement intéressé par les élèves qui deviendront peut-être puissant, et ceux dont la famille était puissante.

Elle, par exemple.

Elle observa les élèves entrer dans la salle. De tous les Sixièmes Années, seulement douze d'entre eux avaient atteint le niveau requis pour participer à ce cours. Drago, Théo, Blaise et elle s'assirent à une table, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient ensemble, laissant Potter et Weasley tout seuls. La pièce était embaumée d'un parfum incroyable, et Hermione respira profondément, soudainement relaxée.

Professeur Slughorn entra, et les gratifia d'un sourire éclatant. « Bienvenue, bienvenue, » dit-il. « C'est, à mon avis, au niveau A.S.P.I.C que les cours de Potions deviennent vraiment intéressant, donc j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aborder quelques potions que vous allez faire cette année, plus une autre, qui est bien trop compliquée pour vous mais qui en vaut la peine. Je voulais rendre ce premier cours un peu… Compétitif. S'il vous plaît, sortez vos affaires. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_. » Potter leva la main.

« Oui, Harry ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Ron et moi n'avons aucun matériel pour cette année car nous pensons ne pas pouvoir participer à ce cours, cette année. »

Eh bien, Hermione savait désormais qui n'avait pas obtenu un 'Optimal' en Potion… Un sentiment de fierté s'emparât d'elle, et elle s'en sentit quelque peu honteuse. Slughorn s'exclama que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il y avait sûrement un exemplaire ou deux caché dans la salle. Il fouilla un peu partout, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Tout le monde fut prêt à commencer.

Le professeur pointa du doigt un chaudron contenant un liquide transparent. « Maintenant, regardons qui est capable d'identifier cette potion. »

Personne ne répondit, alors Hermione décida de lever la main. « C'est du Veritaserum. C'est une potion transparente et inodore, qui force celui qui l'a ingéré à dire la vérité. Ne doit pas être mélangé à une Potion de Babillage. »

« Bien répondu, Miss… » Il lança un coup d'œil à sa feuille de présence. Etant la seule fille de la classe, Hermione était facilement identifiable. « Granger. »

Ils passèrent à la prochaine potion, s'apparentant à de la boue. Drago, Théo et Hermione se sourirent. Ils avaient facilement reconnu le Polynectar. Vu que personne ne leva la main encore une fois, Théo incita Hermione à le faire, qui s'exécuta avec un soupir.

« Du Polynectar, » répondit-elle.

« Bon, » dit-il, « Je suppose que je peux directement vous demander quelle potion est dans le troisième chaudron, Miss Granger. »

Elle observa la potion, et sourit. « C'est de l'amortentia. Une puissante potion d'amour. Elle est différente pour chaque personne, qui sentira l'odeur des choses qu'il aime le plus au monde. » Elle s'arrêta, et inhala. « Comme l'odeur d'un balai, peut-être, ou encore des herbes, et… » Elle rougit.

« Un _balai_? » S'écria Théo. « Tu déteste voler. »

« Ta gueule, Théo, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Miss Granger ? » Slughorn la regardait avec un grand intérêt. « Serait-il possible que vous venez de la famille de Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ? »

« J'en doute, Monsieur, » le corrigea Hermione. « Je suis Née-Moldue. »

« Bien sûr ! M. Zabini m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes la première Née-Moldue à être répartie dans notre illustre Maison depuis longtemps ! Bienvenue, ma chère. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. J'en attendrais beaucoup de vous au cours de cette année ! Beaucoup ! Mais pour maintenant, vingt points pour Serpentard. »

Il se tourna vers la classe et regarda ses élèves. « Peut-on commencer ? »

Une main se leva. C'était celle d'Ernie Macmillan. « Professeur ? Vous ne nous avez pas dit quelle était cette potion. » Il montra du doigt un petit chaudron, rempli d'un liquide doré.

Slughorn sourit. « Cette potion, mon cher, se nomme Felix Felicis. »

Drago, qui n'était pas très attentif au départ, se tendit soudainement et regarda le chaudron avec convoitise. Leur mission serait beaucoup plus simple à accomplir avec de la chance liquide.

« Une potion extrêmement difficile à faire, et très dangereuse si mal réalisée, mais si vous la faites correctement… Oh, si vous la faites correctement, vous n'avez qu'à en boire une gorgée et profiter de la journée incroyable qui vous attend. Malheureusement, c'est une potion addictive, et très mauvaise pour la santé si vous en buvez en grande quantité. » Il sourit d'un air rêveur. « C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, pour stimuler votre esprit de compétition, celui qui concoctera le meilleur Philtre de Mort Vivante recevra une fiole de Felix en récompense. »

« C'est dans la poche, » murmura Théo. « On a Hermione. »

Sauf que ce n'était pas dans la poche. Elle suivit avec précaution les instructions du livre, et malheureusement la potion n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Elle devint de plus en plus frustrée et énervée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, impuissante.

Elle avait échoué. Elle, Hermione Jean Granger, n'avait pas réussi.

Elle n'avait pas réussi, s'était trompé quelque part, alors que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Si elle avait réussi, elle aurait pu obtenir une récompense qui les aurait grandement aidés dans leur mission. Une mission où ils ne pouvaient _pas_ échouer.

Sa seule consolation, c'est que tout le monde semblait avoir échoué. Les potions de Drago, Blaise et Théo – De très bons élèves également – arboraient une couleur violet foncé, tout comme Hermione. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles semblaient furieux. Elle ne regarda même pas Potter et Weasley Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux rentrés dans cette classe grâce au favoritisme du professeur, et si personne n'avait réussi à faire cette potion, alors eux non plus.

Pourtant… Potter avait réussi. Elle failli crier de rage quand elle entendit Slughorn le féliciter sur sa potion. « Exactement comme ta mère ! » S'était-il exclamé. « Elle était incroyablement doué en potion. »

Hermione tourna doucement la tête. Harry sourit comme un imbécile quand le professeur lui offrit la fiole. Il remarqua son regard, et il le lui rendit, moqueur.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! » Demanda Weasley à la sortie du cours, et Hermione écouta attentivement la réponse parce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle aussi.

« J'ai juste été chanceux, je pense, » répondit simplement son ami.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Elle appréhendait fortement son cours de Potion avec Rogue.

« Echoué ? » Il parlait d'une voix dure. « Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire un bon Elixir de Mort Vivante ? »

« J'ai suivi les instructions, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce.

« Je vous ai donné cinq ans de cours privés, et quand vous avez la chance de prouver vos compétences à un de mes collègues vous échoué ? » Siffla Rogue. « Aurais-je perdu mon temps ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée, » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Et pire encore, » reprit Rogue. « _Potter_ a réussi. » Il s'arrêta pile en face de sa chaise. « Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Miss Granger ? »

J'ai suivi les instructions, » répéta-t-elle tout en se faisant de plus en plus petite sur sa chaise.

« C'est exactement ce qui vous empêche d'être absolument extraordinaire, Miss Granger. Vous continuez de penser que si vous 'suivez les instructions', vous deviendrez la meilleure. Vous devez _arrêter_ de réciter par cœur vos manuels, et _arrêter_ de croire que toutes les réponses sont dans les livres. Vous devez devenir créative. Vous devez apprendre à penser par vous-même. »

« Je suis désolée, monsieur. Vraiment, » s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il soupira longuement et lui lança un regard noir. « Pour la première séance de l'année, nous allons analyser les différentes étapes de la confection d'un Elixir de Mort Vivante. Sortez votre manuel et lisez à voix hautes vos si précieuses instructions. »

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione s'exécuta. Quand elle arriva à l'étape ordonnant de couper les fèves soporifiques, Rogue la fit taire. « Pourquoi, d'après vous, devons-nous couper la fève au lieu de tout simplement l'introduire dans la potion ? »

La voix étranglée par les larmes qu'elle retenait, elle répondit, « Pour récupérer plus de truc de la fève - »

« Soyez plus spécifique, » la coupa-t-il. « C'est quoi, le 'truc de la fève' ? »

« Le jus ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« En êtes-vous sûre ?»

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis reprit la parole. « Affirmatif. Si on avait besoin du solide, peu importe sous quelle forme on l'introduisait dans la potion, ça marcherait. »

« Exactement. Maintenant, si vous voulez retirer le plus de jus possible, quelle est la meilleure façon de le faire ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sursauta, comme frappée par la foudre. « Il faut l'écraser ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est la meilleure manière pour… Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas spécifié dans le livre ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si les fèves sont fraiches, ça ne change rien. Mais si Slughorn vous a donné les vieilles fèves du stock de l'école, alors il faut écraser. Combien de fois vous ai-je répété que la préparation d'ingrédient est la clé pour bien réaliser une potion ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Malgré tout, elle décela une touche de fierté dans le regard de Rogue, et cela lui remonta le moral. Elle renifla, puis dit, « J'ai compris. Je le jure. Je serai la meilleure élève que vous aurez jamais eu et - »

Rogue soupira et l'interrompit. « Vous allez m'achevez, un jour, mon enfant. »

« Je veux juste vous rendre fier, monsieur, » dit-elle avec une petite voix.

« Eh bien, votre travail avec Slughorn n'était pas brillant mais… Vous venez de me rassurer. Nous parlerons du sens et du sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre la prochaine fois et lequel est le plus recommandé et je jure, si vous me répondez 'parce que c'est ce que livre nous apprend' je vous frappe. »

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Comment Potter a-t-il réussi ? »

Rogue la regarda et répondit honnêtement, « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Ils ont encore fouillé la maison, » dit Drago au petit-déjeuner.

« Qui ? » Dit Pansy.

« Le Ministère, » répondit Hermione. « Ils l'avaient déjà fait cet été. Ils cherchaient des objets imprégnés de magie noire, des artéfacts interdits par la loi Ils ont saccagé le Manoir. »

« Et ils en ont trouvé ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Drago avec un regard noir. « C'est ce con d'Arthur Weasley qui est venue cette fois-ci, pour des raisons 'confidentielles'.

« C'est du harcèlement, si tu veux mon avis, » marmonna Hermione.

« _La seconde perquisition dans la résidence du Mangemort n'a donné aucun résultat_ , » lut Drago. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Que mon père allait gentiment laisser en vue tous ses artéfacts ? »

Hermione lui prit la main. « Ne t'occupes pas de ça. »

« Bande de cons, » cracha-t-il en jetant le journal par terre avec rage.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

L'école était épuisante. Hermione et Théo travaillaient les Runes et l'Arithmancie pendant des heures durant, et ils tous leur soirée à rédiger dissertations et autres devoirs. Hermione, pleine de ressentiment, observait Potter qui, jour après jour, se transformait en un incroyable maître de Potions.

Ses propres Potions étaient… bien. En tout cas, cela s'améliorait. Désormais, elle analysait avec l'aide de Rogue chaque recette, passait en revue chaque ingrédient. C'était un travail si difficile qu'elle en pleurait à la fin de chaque séance, ou presque. Mais cela valait largement le coup, même si son professeur ne laissait échapper que très rarement des compliments.

La première fois qu'elle en reçu un, elle fut si heureuse qu'elle enlaça Rogue. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis la repoussa. Elle se recula, et replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

« Il faut vraiment que vous attachiez cette horrible chevelure, dans le laboratoire. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Vincent était adossé contre un mur en train de fumer un pétard en compagnie de Greg quand il remarqua la petite sœur de Daphné, qui l'observait une nouvelle fois. Elle écrivait dans un cahier noir, quand Greg lui fit un signe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lui siffla Vincent.

« Je veux voir quelle idée elle a derrière la tête, » souffla son ami en guise de réponse ? « Elle est limite devenue ton harceleur. » Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, il la salua. « Hey… C'est Tory, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle retira la mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux puis demanda si elle pouvait avoir le joint.

Greg lança un regard ennuyé à Vincent, qui le fusilla du regard. Il haussa finalement les épaules et lui tendit.

Elle tira une latte, puis toussa plusieurs fois. « J'écris un poème. »

« Oh, » dit Vincent, qui lança un regard amusé à Greg. « Sur quoi ? »

« Des trucs, » répondit-elle, évasive.

« Des trucs, » répéta Vincent.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione et Blaise furent une nouvelle fois invités par Slughorn, et grognèrent. Drago se plaignit une nouvelle fois.

« La nourriture est délicieuse, » admit Hermione. « C'est juste… »

« Qui aimerait devoir flatter ce vieux professeur pendant tout une soirée ? » Finit Blaise à sa place. « Je veux dire, je le flatte, c'est vrai, mais tu devrais voir Hermione en action. »

« Non merci, » marmonna Drago.

« Mais c'est du génie ! » Insista Blaise. « Si je n'étais pas ami avec elle, je penserais qu'elle est une Sang-Pure. Elle sourit, le complimente, a de l'esprit… Mais juste ce qu'il faut pour être charmante, sans dépasser les bornes. »

« Je prétends juste être Daphné, » révéla Hermione. « J'agis comme elle agissait avec le père de Théo. »

« Trop cool, » dit Drago, visiblement pas content.

« Au moins Potter n'est jamais là, » dit Blaise. « Il fait toujours en sorte de programmer un entraînement de Quidditch le jour de la soirée. »

« Il est idiot, » fit Hermione en secouant la tête. « C'est vrai que c'est nul, mais il perd des chances de se faire des connexions intéressantes qui pourraient, je ne sais pas moi, le faire passer professionnel. »

« Le Quidditch me manque, » se plaignit Drago, les yeux rêveurs.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, » dit-elle et il soupira.

« On y peut rien. »

« Ta retenue est le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est ça ? » Demanda Hermione, et il hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers Blaise avec un grand sourire. « Je suppose que je vais t'accompagner, beau gosse. Cela fait quelques années que nous ne sommes pas allé là-bas ensemble.

Il roula des yeux. « Je suis avec Luna, tu te souviens ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle partagera, » dit Hermione en balayant le problème d'un coup de main.

Blaise rit. « Je pense qu'elle en serait capable. »

« Zabini, » grogna Drago, et les rires de son ami s'intensifièrent.

A Pré-Au-Lard, Blaise lui acheta une plume en sucre, et la lui donna en faisant toute une scène, puis lui caressa la joue à l'aide de la plume, ce qui la fit rougir. « Imbécile, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il lui tenait la porte ouverte. « Tu essayes de me rendre mal à l'aise. »

« Je n'oserais pas, voyons, » se moqua-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans les Trois Balais

« C'est ça, » dit Hermione. « Commande-moi une boisson. »

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite salle dans un coin de la salle avec deux bièraubeurres. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quand elle en revint, Potter criait de partout au loup, comme quoi quelqu'un s'amusait à voler les affaires de Sirius Black.

Pendant un moment, Hermione se demanda qui avait hérité des dites affaires de Black. « Blaise, » chuchota-t-elle. « Si Sirius n'avait aucun héritier, qui a récupéré ses possessions ? »

Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes. « Un cousin, peut-être ? Je crois que l'ainée fut supprimée de l'arbre familial donc… Bellatrix, non ? Si je me souviens bien, la mère de Drago est la benjamine. Mais Sirius fut banni lui aussi… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

« Ces trucs de Sang-Pur, c'est si difficile, » soupira Hermione. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir les comprendre un jour. »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Demanda Blaise quand Katie Bell, leur cible, quitta la salle.

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Non. Comme ça, Drago me devra un massage de pieds. »

« Mais si ça marche ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait vraiment. » Hermione sortit de son emballage la plume en sucre et commença à en sucer le bout, pensive. « Mais si je perds mon pari je suis sûre que je trouverais quelque chose pour me racheter. »

Blaise rit, et ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, s'assurant que Katie Bell soit de retour à Poudlard avant qu'eux-mêmes partent.

Sans surprise, le collier ensorcelé qu'ils avaient acheté à Barjo et Beurk ne fit pas le voyage jusqu'aux mains de Dumbledore. « Merlin, » soupira Hermione de plaisir alors que Drago plantait délicatement ses pouces dans la plante des pieds de la jeune fille. « Tu es idiot, mais tu sais y faire. »

« Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle allait ouvrir le paquet ? » Ronchonna Drago. « Peut-être que tu as mal lancé l' _Imperius_. »

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et le regarda. « Tu sais très bien qui m'a appris à lancer ce sort et tu penses tout de même que j'ai été négligente ? » Elle referma les yeux alors qu'il commençait à masser l'autre pied. « Le plan reposait sur trop de personnes. Trop de variables. Je te l'ai dit, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais m'écouter, parfois. »

« Très bien, » capitula-t-il. « Alors dis-moi comment réparer cette foutu armoire. »

« On trouvera, » dit-elle. « Rogue a commencé la préparation du _Felix_. Si il le faut, nous en boirons. »


	17. Sixième année, partie III

**Oui, ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, comme le dernier, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est parce que, à la base, la Sixième Année Partie II, et la Sixième Année Partie III n'en formaient qu'un. J'étais en retard dans mon délai, je n'avais traduit que la première moitié du chapitre, donc je l'ai posté avant, voili voilou.**

 **(Désolée par avance pour les fautes qui peuvent traîner)**

 **Et merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre (et d'ailleurs ceux des chapitres précédents), c'est grâce à vous que les auteurs/traducteurs continuent d'écrire sans relâche. Je vous fait un énoooorme bisou !**

 **J'en fait un aussi à tous mes lecteurs quels qu'ils soient, reviewers ou pas. Merci de supporter mes retards de délai nombreux et énormes, et pourtant de revenir toujours aussi nombreux, si ce n'est plus dès que je poste un chapitre. Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide également.**

 **Bref, trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Comment allons-nous nous débrouiller ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago en lui passant l'invitation de Slughorn pour la réception de Noël.

Il jura. « On manque de temps, Hermione. »

« Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir, » soupira-t-elle. Elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée. Entre les devoirs, les cours particuliers de Potions et la réparation de l'armoire, elle était débordée. « Si je ne viens pas avec toi, les autres seront suspicieux. Si je ne viens pas tout court, les autres seront suspicieux. Mais nous _devons_ trouver un moyen de réparer cette foutue armoire. »

« Je me porterais pâle, » proposa-t-il. « Et tu iras à la réception, mais seulement pour un petit moment, puis nous nous retrouvera dans la Salle sur Demande. »

« D'accord. » Hermione croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus.

« Hey. » Drago lui caressa le dos. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis juste fatiguée, » répondit-elle sans lever la tête. « Il faut vraiment réparer cette armoire puis tout ira bien. J'en suis sûre. Si seulement je pouvais juste le tuer maintenant. T'crois que ça marcherait ? Moi toute seule. Je suis si fatiguée. J'aimerais juste en finir. »

« Si on le faisait nous-même, on aurait besoin d'un plan de secours, pour partir d'ici, » observa Drago en jouant avec ses cheveux. « Mais si le plan de l'armoire échouait… Eh bien, il vaut mieux essayer de le tuer nous-même plutôt que revenir la tête basse et la queue entre les deux jambes. » Il la fit se lever, pour finalement la traîner sur un des canapés. « Repose-toi, Hermione. Cela paraîtrait plus simple si tu n'étais pas si fatiguée. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. « Je devrais être en train de travailler, » dit-elle doucement, mais elle se laissa porter par la fatigue et les battements réguliers du cœur de Drago contre son oreille, pour finalement s'endormir.

Greg, assis sur un fauteuil non loin, soupira. « Cette mission vous draine votre énergie. »

« On n'a pas tellement le choix. » Drago haussa les épaules, et ferma les yeux. « T'es prêt faire la garde cet après-midi, après qu'elle se soit réveillée ? »

« Je dois vraiment me déguiser en une fille une nouvelle fois ? » Grogna-t-il en se levant. « Je déteste ça. »

« Mais tu es si mignon, en fille, » se moqua Drago avec un petit sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Va te faire foutre, » s'exclama son ami en riant. « Je dois aller faire mes devoirs. Prévient-moi quand elle se réveille. »

« T'inquiètes, » dit Drago, somnolent. « T'inquiètes, mec. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Daphné et Hermione décidèrent qu'elle devait absolument parler à Luna.

« Dis-moi que tu utilises un charme contraceptif. S'il te plaît, » s'écria Hermione alors que Luna, assise sur son lit, jouait avec sa baguette.

Daphné feuilletait les pages d'un livre Moldu. « Luna ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi certaines pages sont marquées et pas d'autres ? »

« Tant que les (nollywhatsits) sont près de mon utérus, tout ira bien, » répondit simplement Luna.

« Luna ! » Hermione s'en arrachait presque les cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas faire de Blaise un père à seize ans ! Pas Blaise ! »

« Il ferait tomber le bébé sur la tête ou un truc du genre, » rajouta Daphné. Elle montra une page du livre. « Ça n'a même pas l'air confortable. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a une croix sur la page, » expliqua Luna. « Je ne veux pas refaire celle-ci. »

« Parce que vous l'avez fait ? » Hermione prit le livre des mains de Daphné et observa le dessin. « Putain. Blaise et bien plus souple que je ne l'imaginais. » Elle regarda Luna. « Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est grâce au yoga, » dit-elle, les yeux ailleurs. Daphné ne réagit pas. « C'est un type de gymnastique que les Moldus pratiquent. Très spirituel. »

Daphné reprit le livre et observa le titre. « Oui, le but du _Kama Sutra_ est sur l'approfondissement de soi, après tout, » dit-elle ironiquement. ( _NDT : J'ai honte, mais cette blague m'a fait rire. Si vous ne la comprenez pas, eh bien…_ )

Hermione soupira. « Tu ne peux pas te reposer seulement sur les (Nollywhatsits) ! Rien de m'imaginer Blaise en tant que père… Cette perspective est horrible. »

« Il aurait 17 ans, » observa platement Luna.

« Quoi ?! » Cette fois, c'était le tour de Daphné de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Bah, si on compte le temps de gestation, le temps que j'accouche il aurait 17 ans. »

« Tu la tiens, » dit Hermione, « Et je lance le sort. »

« Mais je l'ai déjà lancé, » révéla Luna.

« Mais… Tu as dit que… les (nollywhatsits.)… »

« Les charmes contraceptifs sont connus pour les attirer, » rit Luna.

Hermione lui lança un oreiller en pleine tête. « Tu m'as fait super peur ! » S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

« T'as vraiment fait celle-ci ? » Daphné lui montra une autre page, qui n'était pas ornée d'une croix. « Montre-moi ce que c'est le yoga, exactement. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Où est Vincent ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande.

« En retenue, » marmonna Greg.

« Oh, pour l'amour de…. » Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à Greg. « Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire toutes ces conneries, de temps en temps ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione marchait en direction du bureau de Slughorn pour la réception de Noël. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait lancé un sortilège ou non, mais la pièce paraissait un peu plus grande que celle de Rogue, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il avait accroché des tentures sur les murs et le plafond, ce qui donnait tout de même une apparence cosy à la pièce. Enfin, cela ressemblait toujours à une pièce décorée par quelqu'un possédant plus d'argent que de goût. En plus des élèves du 'club de Slug ', il en avait invité d'autres, dont certains assez notables, et avait convaincu les elfes de préparer et servir les amuse-bouche et autres rafraichissement.

La seule réception où Hermione avait participé depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers fut organisée par Narcissa Malefoy, qui préférait un style simple mais élégant. Malheureusement, cet avis n'avait pas l'air d'être partagé par Slughorn.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la vue d'un vampire qui s'était rapproché ostensiblement d'un des invités mais ne l'avait pas abordé. Harry était là, évidemment, Parvati Patil au bras. « Potter, » salua-t-elle avec résignation quand elle les vit se diriger vers elle. « Parvati, tu es magnifique, » lui dit Hermione, et la jeune fille la complimenta en retour. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir porter un sari, » soupira Hermione, et son interlocutrice lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

« Granger, » dit Potter, la voix presque courtoise. « Où est ton petit Serpentard ? »

« Il est malade, » répondit Hermione. « Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-il, et ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard jusqu'à ce Parvati commença à trépigner. Potter lui offrit enfin son bras et lui proposa qu'ils aillent se servir un verre de punch. Mais avant qu'ils puissent s'échapper, Slughorn fondit sur lui, Rogue derrière lui. « Je dois vous accorder cela, Severus. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi doué en Potion que celui-ci. »

Rogue fixa du regard Slughorn, à la fois dédaigneux et perplexe. « Etes-vous en train de parler de Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, passé un moment, complétement incrédule.

« Oui, bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » Répondit-il, parfaitement sérieux. Il sourit ensuite à Harry, qui ne désirait rien de plus que s'échapper de l'emprise de son professeur.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, aussi tendu qu'un bâton, puis à Potter. « Harry Potter ? » Répéta-t-il. « Voyez-vous, Horace, je trouve cela fascinant. Il n'a jamais fait preuve de talent durant ces 5 dernières années dans cette discipline. »

« C'est dans son sang, Severus. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais poussé au meilleur de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit confronté à un niveau A.S.P.I.C, » répliqua Slughorn. « Il me rappelle sa mère. Ah, Lily Potter. Elle était très talentueuse. Personne, même pas vous, Severus, ne pouvait - »

« Vraiment ? » L'interrompit Rogue, les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry.

Hermione regarda son mentor, puis son rival, et sourit. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pensait, mais quand Rogue arborait cette tête, cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de résoudre un problème, et pas un simple. Pourtant, après un moment, il détourna les yeux et son visage reprit cette expression ennuyée qui lui était particulière. Il s'excusa, puis partit. Hermione, pressée, présenta ses propres excuses à son tour : Son petit-ami ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait peur de couvrir le même virus, mais avait tenu à venir pour le remercier pour l'invitation.

En apprenant qu'elle était peut-être malade, Slughorn recula d'un pas et accepta avec hâte ses excuses. Potter fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Elle n'avait pas atteint le bout du couloir quand Rogue, qui était derrière elle, l'attrapa par l'oreille, la traîna dans la classe la plus proche et claqua la porte. Drago était là également, adossé contre un mur.

« Pouvez-me dire ce qu'il se trame ? » Dit leur professeur, la voix tendue. « Vous êtes aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le collier, c'était stupide. Maladroit. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire des erreurs. Si vous êtes renvoyés - »

« Le collier n'était pas mon idée, » se défendit Hermione. « Et nous n'allons pas être renvoyés. »

« Drago a déjà été accusé - »

« Par qui ? » Le coupa une nouvelle fois Hermione. « Potter ? C'est un avis subjectif, et tout le monde le sait. Personne ne va prendre ces accusations sérieusement, et puis en plus, Drago était en retenue avec McGonagall ce jour-là. »

Rogue secoua la tête, mais ne protesta pas. Hermione le fusilla du regard puis recula d'un pas, choquée, quand il essaya de s'introduire dans son esprit à l'aide de la Legilimancie. « Ça ne marchera pas, » dit-elle.

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne vois rien. Vous avez bénéficié des cours du meilleur, après tout. » Il se frotta le front. « Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »

« Je… Je ne crois pas, » chuchota Hermione. Elle se triturait les doigts, nerveuse. « Professeur, vous savez que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance pour ceci. »

Il mit la main sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui leva la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, un léger bruit retentit derrière la porte, et Drago la désigna d'un coup de tête, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, et lança un sortilège inconnu des deux adolescents. _Assurdiato_ , mémorisa rapidement Hermione.

Finalement, Rogue soupira et l'embrasse sur le front très délicatement. Drago se figea, un peu choqué, et même Hermione ne bougea pas. « Vous pouvez me faire confiance, mon enfant, » dit-il.

« Mais… Lily, » murmura-t-elle.

« Est morte, » finit Rogue. « Mais pas vous. Et j'aimerais que vous le restiez. »

Mais Hermione ne changea pas d'avis. « Même. C'est notre devoir. J'ai besoin que _Lui_ me fasse confiance. »

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de se figer.

« Qu'avez-vous dû faire pour qu'il ne vous fasse que partiellement confiance ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Des choses horribles, » admit Rogue. « Des choses que je n'aimerais pas que vous faites. »

« Mais je vais tout de même faire celle-ci, » dit-elle.

« Alors il faut que vous soyez plus discrets, » insista leur professeur en se reculant. « Vous avez déjà été suivie ce soir en quittant la réception, par moi et cette autre personne. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, maintenant. » Puis il annula le charme lancé sur la personne qui les espionnait, et continua, la voix forte. « Je suis très déçu par votre comportement. Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos chambres – Et des chambres séparées – tout de suite. Non, Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas retourner à la réception, vous y avez déjà passé suffisamment de temps. Quant à vous, Drago Malefoy, que dirait votre père s'il était au courant de votre comportement ? »

Il les attrapa par le bras, ouvrit la porte et les jeta dehors, Drago en premier.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Noël arriva, et Hermione partit dîner chez les Malefoys une nouvelle fois. Bella les accueillit à la porte, et ne manqua pas de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Hermione en guise de salut. « Mon neveu, » dit-elle après avoir embrassé le jeune garçon sur les deux joues. « Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de cette chose. »

« Je suis très content de te voir aussi, ma tante, » répliqua Drago. « Ça t'arrive de te brosser les cheveux, de temps en temps ? »

Narcissa les salua à son tour en les embrassant. « Théo arrivera dans pas longtemps, » dit-elle. « Mais Daphné passera les vacances avec sa famille. »

« Peut-être que sa famille a préféré qu'elle ne soit pas associé à une telle ordure, » cracha Bella, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

« Putain de conne, » marmonna Drago dans sa barbe, avant de demander, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Ton mari va-t-il nous offrir le plaisir de sa compagnie, cette semaine, tante Bella ? »

« Rodolphus est déjà ici, » répondit Narcissa à la place de sa sœur. « Lui et Rabastan sont en réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais vous le verrez ce soir. »

« J'ai hâte, » dit Drago.

« Nous sommes ses plus fidèles partisans, » intervint Bella, les yeux brillants (de folie).

« Je suis sûre qu'il apprécie tes nombreux sacrifices, » ironisa Hermione. « Drago, pourrais-tu m'accompagner dans notre petit salon ? J'aimerais lire un peu avant le dîner ta mère m'a dit qu'elle avait mis de côté certaines choses qui pourraient nous faciliter la tâche pour notre petit projet. »

« Bien sûr. » Il lui offrit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione s'affala dans un fauteuil et grogna. « Cette femme va me rendre folle. »

« Le dîner va être génial, » se plaignit Drago, qui avait relevé sa manche et regardait sa Marque. « Je crois que je préfère encore Potter et Weasley à Bella et son mari… »

Puis ils feuilletèrent des livres et proposèrent des solutions pour l'Armoire jusqu'à ce que Théo arrive. Il ouvrit la porte, la claqua derrière lui et regarda ses amis, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je crois que je viens de rencontrer Rabastan, » dit-il. « Il essayait d'attraper une mouche ou un truc dans le genre dans le couloir. Avec sa bouche. »

« Et il l'a eu ? » Demanda Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« C'est ça le pire : Il n'y avait pas de mouche ! » Continua Théo. « A côté de lui, ta tante paraît presque rationnelle, mec. »

« Bah putain ! » S'exclama Hermione en refermant son livre avec force. « Et ces personnes passent pour les 'plus loyaux' dans ce mouvement ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez été battus la première fois. »

« Hey ! » Théo leva ses mains en guise de protestation. « J'étais un bébé quand notre camp a perdu. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. »

« Je vais faire genre que c'est Azkaban qui les a rendu comme ça, » marmonna Hermione. « C'est plus sympa de dire ça plutôt que d'admettre qu'il devait leurs manquer quelques cases bien avant qu'ils passent leurs vacances avec les Détraqueurs. »

Elle se leva, commença à s'étirer quand Théo l'interrompit en lui faisant un câlin. « Comment tu fais pour tenir avec… ces personnes ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione, surprise, ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-elle. « Bella m'insulte déjà entre deux caresses pour le Seigneur. Je ne veux même pas penser à son mari. »

« Des mouches, » dit Théo en secouant la tête, toujours incrédule. « Des mouches invisibles. »

Le repas fut tendu. Tom Jedusor s'était placé au bout de la table et bavardait tranquillement avec Hermione et Narcissa, ignorant une Bella qui s'énervait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Quant à Théo et Drago, ils s'assirent au milieu de la table, un faux sourire collé au visage. Rodolphus et Rabastan baragouinaient à l'autre bout de la table et s'amusaient à attraper des choses inexistantes.

Azkaban avaient rendu leurs manières presque inexistantes. Au moins, Bellatrix utilisait toujours un couteau et une fourchette.

Jedusor leur jeta un coup d'œil juste une fois, puis frotta son front avec un air résigné pour finalement les ignorer durant le reste du repas.

Alors qu'Hermione demandait au Seigneur des précisions sur un maléfice, (qui pulvérisait les poumons et le cœur de la victime), Bellatrix la coupa soudainement et lui cracha, agressive, « Tout le monde s'en moque de tes questions, Sang-De-Bourbe. »

Son Maître se tourna vers elle, qui se mit à se lisser les plumes, fière de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua le regard de Jedusor. « Bella. Arrête. » Son intonation était froide, et sans appel, aussi coupante que le fil d'un couteau.

Hermione dissimula un petit sourire, alors que Théo et Drago, qui étaient déjà nerveux, se tendirent encore plus. Narcissa, elle, bu une gorgée de vin et observait la scène avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Les deux autres Lestranges, quant à eux, ne remarquèrent même pas ce qui se passait.

« J-Je suis la plus loyale, » bégaya-t-elle. « Vraiment, mon Seigneur. »

« Approche-toi, Bella, » l'invita Jedusor. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il l'attrapa par la gorge puis la força à se mettre à genoux. « Je réalise que tu as été en prison pendant longtemps et cela a dû être difficile de se rappeler de l'étiquette dans une cellule aussi crasseuse que tes cheveux, mais nous sommes en train de manger, dans le monde civilisé, donc j'exige que tu te comportes correctement. »

Bella avait du mal à respirer. Jedusor continua de l'observer, impassible, pour finalement la jeter au sol. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta loyauté, Bella. Je veux que tu me ramène des nouveaux adeptes. Que tu infiltres le Ministère. Fait quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois. Ne reste pas assise ici si c'est pour insulter Miss Granger et vanter ton indéfectible fidélité. »

« Mais justement, elle n'a rien fait… » Gémit-elle. « Elle n'a rien fait, elle ne vous a rien apporté ! C'est juste une stupide écolière. »

Jedusor se tourna vers sa protégée, toujours aussi froid. « Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Hermione déglutit et prit la parole. « Nous sommes en train de réparer l'Armoire, mon Seigneur, pour que vous puissiez introduire vos Mangemorts au château et - »

« Vous voyez ! » S'écria Bellatrix, triomphante. « Elle n'a rien fait ! »

« - Et si nous ne sommes pas capable de la réparer, je le ferai moi-même, sans personne pour me couvrir, même si je ne serai surement pas capable de m'échapper, » continua Hermione.

« Comment ? » Demanda Jedusor.

Hermione lui montra le pendentif. « Il l'a vu, mon Seigneur, après l'incident avec Ombrage. Il l'a vu pour ce qu'il était vraiment. »

« Intéressant. »

« J'irai le voir dans son bureau, pour lui dire que j'ai réalisé mes erreurs et le supplier de me cacher. J'endormirais sa méfiance. Et quand il s'y attendra le moins, le stupéfixerai, et ensuite le tuerai. »

« Il lira ton esprit, imbécile, » cria Bella, toujours sur le sol. « Il saura que tu mens. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et but un peu de son verre de vin. « Non, il n'y arrivera pas. J'ai eu la chance d'apprendre l'Occlumencie avec les meilleurs Legilimens que le monde aie jamais connu. Dumbledore sera peut-être suspicieux, mais j'ai travaillé dur pour que mes défenses paraissent comme naturelles, et pas magiques. »

« Menteuse ! » Parla pour la première fois Rabastan.

« Non, » démentit Jedusor, amusé. « Elle ne serait pas capable de lire les pensées d'un jeune garçon excité de 15 ans, mais elle étrangement très forte à bloquer l'entrée de son esprit. »

Drago tiqua à la mention du garçon de 15 ans, mais ne dit rien.

« Donc, » résuma Jedusor en se tournant vers Hermione. « Tu mourrais pour moi si cela te permettra de se débarrasser de Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne préfèrerais pas, » répondit Hermione en forçant un sourire. « Mais j'accomplirais la tâche que vous nous avez assigné à Drago et moi, peut-importe le prix. »

« Je mourrais pour vous, moi aussi ! » Bella en pleurait presque.

« Je suis sûr que tu en auras la chance, et bientôt, » la rassura Jedusor. « N'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

« Si c'est la volonté de mon Seigneur, » murmura Hermione. »

« Pas avant que tu n'aies la chance de tuer pour moi. » Il leva son verre de vin en l'air, et Narcissa le remplit sans rien dire. « Il vaut mieux faire les choses dans l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Narcissa ? »

« Je n'oserais jamais vous contredire, » répondit Narcissa en posant la bouteille. « Lève-toi, Bella, avant que les elfes te confondent pour de la saleté et te jettent dans le vide-ordure. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jedusor lut le rapport que Bellatrix lui avait apporté, son mari et son frère derrière elle. Etait-ce trop demandé pour eux de faire preuve d'un minimum de compétence ? Il ne demandait pas du génie, juste des compétences basiques.

Il lança un coup d'œil à la femme en face de lui, qui n'attendait que des félicitations de sa part. Il se résigna intérieurement, convaincu que personne ne serait prêt à la recruter, même pour servir de la glace.

En parlant de glace…

« Tu m'as ramené un gérant de magasin de glace et un fabriquant de baguettes ? » Demanda-t-il. « Et des renseignements comme quoi le Ministère avait effectué une série de fausses arrestations ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » répondit-elle, l'air très fière d'elle.

« Bella, » soupira-t-il. « Tu étais si… efficace. Si logique. » Il ferma les yeux. « D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire ? J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses très fort et que tu restes concentrée. »

« Vous… vous voulez que je tues des Moldus, mon Seigneur ? »

Tom Jedusor se retint de l'étrangler. Ça n'avait pas marché la première fois, après tout.

« Mais tuer des Moldus ne m'avances à rien ! C'est vrai, c'est un hobby très amusant et agréable, mais cela ne m'aideras pas à gagner la guerre ! Ô, toi stupide femme. Même si tuer des Moldus était mon objectif principal, comment crois-tu qu'un putain de gérant de restaurant m'aiderai ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur. »

« Je vais te reformuler ceci, ma chère. » Il la regarda et se demanda comment et quand Hermione la tuera. « Je veux du pouvoir. Je veux que Dumbledore meure, car il est mon seul adversaire à ma hauteur. Je veux vivre, je veux donc par conséquence que Potter meurt car il est la seule personne, d'après la prophétie, qui peut me tuer. Il est le garçon qui est né du 'ciel'. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Mais je croyais que ses parents étaient la Sang-de-Bourbe Lily Potter et le Traître à son sang James Potter, » intervint Rabastan. Leur Maître inspira profondément.

S'il n'était pas immortel, il serait déjà mort d'une crise cardiaque causée par la connerie de certains de ses adeptes. Il fallait absolument Marquer la prochaine génération, et rapidement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas travailler avec ces personnes plus longtemps. Être méchant, ou immoral c'était une chose. Il n'avait rien contre ceci. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la stupidité.

C'était vraiment trop demandé ? Narcissa n'avait aucun problème à comprendre ses attentes. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple adolescente. Même le fils de Nott, dont le sang se glaçait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, avait l'air de suivre.

D'ailleurs, il se rappela qu'il devait absolument faire évader ses serviteurs d'Azkaban avant qu'ils ne deviennent aussi cons que ces idiots en face de lui. Au moins, les Détraqueurs avaient abandonné la prison, donc il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Malefoy et Nott.

« Oui, Rabastan, James et Lily Potter sont ses parents, » répondit finalement Jedusor. « Et dès que la Protection du garçon s'évaporera, je le tuerai, et je renverserai le Ministère. »

Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Enfin, peut-être que nous renverserons d'abord le Ministère, » ria-il. « Mais j'ai d'abord besoin que Dumbledore disparaisse. Je ferais de ton neveu Ministre, avec sa Née-Moldue de petite-amie qu'il chérie particulièrement et - »

Il s'arrêta en entendant le petit rire étouffé de son interlocutrice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix courtoise.

« Ils ne sont pas mariés, » éructa-t-elle.

Tom Jedusor haussa les épaules. « Un détail insignifiant, qui sera facilement comblé à la fin de leur scolarité. » Il lui sourit méchamment. « Peut-être que tu pourras être la demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Je préférerais mourir, » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est une option plausible, » approuva Jedusor.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laissez se marier avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Siffla Bellatrix.

« J'ai hâte de voir comment tu m'en empêcheras, » répliqua-t-il. « Même les familles les plus anciennes, les plus puissantes, peuvent s'affaiblir. Mais rien qu'un grain de sable peut changer ça. Tout du moins, cela convaincra l'opinion publique que notre parti est compréhensif et accueillant. »

« Mais… Nous ne sommes pas compréhensif, » protesta Bella.

Si elle survivait les mois à venir, il se rappela de ne jamais la charger de la propagande ou des relations publiques.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les esprits de Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestrange partageaient leur temps entre des moments de cohérence, et des moments de folie. Quand ils étaient incohérents, ils se contentaient de chasser des insectes imaginaires ou tremblaient incontrolablement. Malheureusement, quand ils étaient rationnels, ils étaient pires. Le collier d'Hermione les empêchait peut-être de tuer ou torturer Hermione, mais cela ne les gardait pas de l'insulter à longueur de temps. Quand ils la voyaient dans les couloirs, ils l'arrosaient d'insultes aussi grossières les unes que les autres. Ils commencèrent avec quelques 'Sang-de-Bourbe' par-ci, par-là, et quand ils se rendirent compte que personne ne les avait réprimandés, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dès que Jedusor retirera sa protection. Le Seigneur observait leurs échanges en silence, et attendait de voir comment cela allait tourner.

Les Lestranges étaient créatifs, et détaillaient particulièrement bien leurs menaces. Les premiers jours, ils firent preuve d'assez de jugeote pour ne pas la menacer devant Drago ou Théo. Hermione, elle, se contentait de serrer les dents et d'ignorer les deux hommes.

Puis, un jour, Drago et Théo surprirent Rabastan et Rodulphus. Ils avaient arrêtés Hermione, et listaient les différentes choses qu'ils pouvaient faire à sa petite bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe pour qu'elle apprenne sa place. Drago s'énervait de seconde en seconde, tout comme Théo, qui murmura : « On ne peut pas juste les tuer, enfin pas sans la permission du Seigneur. »

Hermione coupa finalement la tirade en disant, « Vous m'ennuyez. Trouvez de nouvelles insultes et dégagez de mon chemin. » Drago entendit une porte claquer, et il échangea un regard avec son ami.

Dix minutes après, ils étaient devant leur Maître.

« Laissez-moi les tuer, » supplia Drago. « Ils sont presque fous et - »

« Ils sont complétement fous, oui, » marmonna Théo.

« - et ils ne sont que des poids morts. »

Jedusor tapota des doigts sur la table et observa les deux garçons devant lui. « Très bien. Il était temps que vous preniez une initiative, vous deux. Par contre, ne tâchez pas les tapis de Narcissa. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le dernier petit-déjeuner avant leur retour à l'école fut garni d'un large buffet rempli de nourriture, et Hermione observa la pièce, confuse. Le fait qu'Hermione n'avait rien demandé à propos de la disparition soudaine des deux frères Lestranges intriguait Théo, et il se souvint que Drago arborait un sourire un peu béat le lendemain de la mort des deux Mangemorts. Hermione avait apparemment découvert qu'ils les avaient tués et avait trouvé un moyen de remercier Drago, ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir particulièrement apprécié.

Les adolescents découvrirent la raison du buffet quand Marcus Flint entra, un peu déboussolé. Il prit une assiette où il se servit seulement un toast, qu'il n'avala même pas.

Hermione le regarda et demanda, la voix hésitante. « Marcus ? Tu es…. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je peux voir ? » Dit-elle et il remonta sa manche rapidement. Elle regarda la Marque. « Félicitations. Je me souviens de l'état de Drago après l'avoir eu. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ca… ça ne fait plus vraiment mal » expliqua-t-il. « C'est juste… Ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. »

Elle se leva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. A ce moment-là, il remarqua le collier d'Hermione. « Putain, » dit-il.

Quand Adrien Pucey entra, elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir. « Je vais te préparer une assiette, » lui proposa-t-elle. Il blanchit un peu, et elle le rassura : « Juste des toasts, je le promets. »

« Merci, Hermione, » marmonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes combien ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait une assiette en face de lui. « Tu veux du thé ? »

« S'il te plait, » dit-il. « Juste quatre, je crois. »

Elle allait demander qui était les deux autres quand Cassius Warrington et Graham Montague entrèrent dans la pièce, tous deux pâles. A sa grande surprise, Montague la prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier de son bras fraîchement Marqué. « Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te remercier, » dit-il. « J'ai parlé à Drago, mais pas à toi. Pomfresh m'a expliqué que tu es rentrée en trombe dans l'infirmerie pour lui donner l'antidote. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais peut-être en train de croupir dans mon coin à St-Mangouste. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. « Ces connards de Weasleys, » se désola-t-elle. « N'importe qui aurait eu l'intelligence de dire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et après ils disent que c'est nous les méchants ? Bon asseyez-vous, je vais vous prendre une assiette. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, » dit Cassius en se dirigeant vers le buffet, mais il se rassit rapidement en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

« Je ne m'y habituerais pas, à ta place, » ria-elle, « Mais le jour même après avoir été Marqué ? Je crois que vous avez le droit à un peu de repos. »

Drago, qui venait d'entrer, posa son bras sur ses épaules. « Je l'écouterais, si j'étais vous. Elle peut être effrayante, parfois. »

Quand ils furent tous assis et servis, elle leva son verre de jus de citrouille et porta un toast : « A la nouvelle génération, qui accomplira ce que nos aînés n'ont pas réussi ! »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Youf. Le chapitre est fi-nit. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, celui-là. Il était long ! Enfin bref. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Il ne reste que 5 chapitres (qui vont être plutôt long eux aussi). Je pense n'en publier qu'une moitié à la fois, pour essayer de garder un rythme régulier. Anyway, vous aurez le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances (dans une semaine pour moi).**

 **Review, svp ? *yeux de cocker***


	18. Sixième année, partie IV

**Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review si ça vous a plu !**

 **Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà reviewé, favorisé, followé ! (Mon franglais est magnifique)**

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand le nouveau trimestre commença, ils apprirent avec joie par le biais d'un papier accroché dans leur Salle Commune que tous les élèves ayant au moins 17 ans avant le 31 Août pouvaient prendre des leçons de Transplanage. Hermione ne savait pas si elle arrivera à concilier les cours, les devoirs, l'Armoire _et_ les leçons de Transplanage, mais cela pourrait lui rajouter une nouvelle carte dans son jeu si elle devait tuer Dumbledore elle-même.

Elle s'y inscrivit, ignorant le fait qu'elle devrait partager ses cours avec Weasley et Potter.

Enfin, ils étaient déjà dans son cours de Potion, ce qui la rendait folle. Comment était-ce possible que Potter réussisse toutes ses potions comme par magie, alors qu'elle passait des heures avec Rogue à travailler là-dessus sans pouvoir le battre une seule fois.

Le soir après que Slughorn leur ai demandé de créer un antidote à une potion, elle retourna dans son dortoir et pleura toute la nuit, désespérée. Le professeur leur avait demandé ce qu'était la Troisième Loi de Golpalott, et évidemment, elle connaissait la réponse. _La Troisième Loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants._ Slughorn l'avait félicité, avait accordé dix points à Serpentard, et avait repris son monologue passionné sur la confection d'un antidote.

Cela avait était clair que personne ne l'avait écouté à par elle, et elle s'était dit qu'enfin, elle pourrait battre Potter et montrer à Slughorn qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple encyclopédie sur patte, mais aussi une potionniste de talent. A la fin du cours, elle avait créé un antidote tout simplement brillant. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, entendre les félicitations de son Professeur et voir l'expression déconfite sur le visage d'Harry.

Certes, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le finir, mais ses progrès étaient excellents et elle savait que cela marcherait. Elle en était absolument certaine.

Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait hâte.

Peut-être que Rogue lui en parlerait, et lui dirait qu'il est fière d'elle. Qu'elle n'était et ne serai jamais une perte de temps.

Quand le moment fut venu, Slughorn vint inspecter le contenu des chaudrons. En passant devant sa table, il lui offrit un sourire, l'air satisfait. Il grimaça ensuite devant le résultat à l'odeur putride de Weasley, puis arriva devant Potter, qui n'avait rien fait.

Hermione jubilait. C'était son moment. Mais à la place des réprimandes auxquelles elle s'attendait, Slughorn éclata de rire et montra ce que Potter tenait dans la main. « Quelle audace ! » S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires. « Un bézoard fera certainement l'affaire, mon garçon ! » Puis il se tourna pour s'adresser à la classe entière. « Ceci n'aurait pu venir que de l'esprit d'un vrai potionniste. C'est intuitif. Instinctif. Exactement comme votre mère, mon garçon. » Il donna une tape dans le dos de Potter. « Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

C'était officiel. Le peu de compassion et de pitié qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Potter les années précédentes venait d'être réduit à néant.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, encore ? » Siffla Hermione à Drago, qui ouvrit la bouche. « Oh, n'essaye même pas de dire que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire. Ronald Weasley ? Empoisonné ? Mais par Merlin, ça va pas la tête ? Ce con est à l'Infirmerie et… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Drago s'affala sur une chaise, la peau grise et des cernes sous ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas avancé sur la réparation de l'Armoire, ils étaient fatigués et de mauvaise humeur. « J'essayai juste d'en finir, » se justifia-t-il. « J'avais donné la bouteille à cet imbécile de Slughorn avant Noël et il était supposé la donner à Dumbledore, pas la partager avec un élève ! »

« Est-ce que tu apprécies particulièrement les plans qui reposent sur des personnes extérieures à notre cause ou bien ? » S'écria Hermione. « D'abord le collier, puis ça. Arrête, juste arrête avec toute cette merde. On répare l'Armoire. Ils s'introduisent dans la Tour. On tue ce vieil homme puis on part d'ici en vitesse. C'est un plan simple et efficace. »

« Peut-être sur le papier, mais pas en pratique, Hermione ! Va réparer l'Armoire si tu es si intelligente et logique que ça, » répliqua Drago.

« Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Vincent ! » Appela-t-elle. Le garçon, qui avait essayé de se faire oublier, soupira.

« Fait chiez, je dois encore me transformer en fille ? » Dit-il. Hermione le regarda avec insistance, pour finalement lui tendre une fiole de Polynectar.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand le prochain match de Quidditch arriva, Weasley était toujours à l'Infirmerie. Drago s'éclipsa discrètement, Greg et Vincent à ses talons, dans le but de travailler encore une fois sur l'Armoire. La promesse d'Hermione sur le fait qu'elle tuera de ses propres mains et sans renfort Dumbledore s'il le fallait n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et cela effrayait Drago. Après tout, elle avait de grandes chances de ne pas s'en sortir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait absolument réparer l'Armoire, et donc ne pas aller au match.

« Surveille-là, » avait-il demandé à Blaise en sortant de la Salle Commune. « J'aimerais tester quelques petits trucs, et sans elle. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça son ami. Il tendit ensuite un pull à Hermione et lui dit, « Comme au bon vieux temps : Toi, moi, et un match de Quidditch. »

« Où est Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle, déjà suspicieuse.

« L'Armoire, » répondit-il simplement. « Et je suis supposé t'empêcher d'être dans ses pattes. »

Elle soupira. « Et où est Luna ? »

« Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'on lui a demandé de commenter le match ? » Révéla Blaise devant le regard incrédule de son amie. « Je te jure. »

« Tant qu'elle ne parle pas de nollywhatsits ou des trucs dans le genre, » marmonna Hermione.

« Des nolly quoi ? » Demanda Blaise alors qu'ils essayaient de se trouver des places.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

« La semaine dernière Ginny Weasley est entrée en collision avec Smith, » disait Luna. « Et le voilà avec le Souaffle. Je me demande si elle lui rentrée dedans exprès ? Après tout, il agissait de manière grossière. D'après vous, est-il en train de regretter son impolitesse maintenant qu'il joue ? Oh, regardez, il vient de perdre le Souaffle. Le karma, sûrement… Et un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle rattrape le Souaffle ! Il a renversé son jus de citrouille ce matin, au petit déjeuner. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Quelque chose dans le genre de Bibble ou Babble ou… »

« C'est Cadwallader ! » Siffla McGonagall.

« Professeur McGonagall a dit que son nom était Cadwallader, elle doit sûrement avoir raison. Pourtant, Bibble lui allait si bien… »

« Elle est incroyable, » murmura Hermione à Blaise, qui se contenta de sourire. « Non, vraiment, » insista la jeune fille. « C'est le meilleur commentaire sportif que j'ai jamais entendu. »

« Harry Potter a l'air d'être en pleine dispute avec son Gardien. Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, ce n'est pas son Gardien habituel, car Ron Weasley est toujours à l'infirmerie après avoir bu du vin empoisonné, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car il est encore mineur, donc c'est de sa faute. Je me demande pourquoi Harry Potter est en train de se disputer avec son Gardien. Peut-être que c'est un subterfuge pour distraire l'autre Attrapeur ? Est-ce que l'un de vous a remarqué que le nuage juste au-dessus des buts ressemble à un blaireau volant ? C'est à mon avis soit un signe en faveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, soit une simple coïncidence. Enfin, c'est assez agréable à regarder et ce blaireau à l'air bien plus serein que Zacharia Smith, qui pour l'instant n'a pas su garder le Souaffle pendant plus d'une minute d'affilée, ce qui me mène à me demander s'il possède une once de talent en lui. Peut-être qu'il souffre de la maladie du perdant.

« Poufsouffle mène le match avec soixante-quatorze points en sa faveur ! » Hurla McGonagall.

« C'est un joli nombre. Mais ce n'est pas un nombre premier, malheureusement, » continua Luna, complètement calme. « Il y était presque, après tout il possède deux facteurs additionnels. Oh, regardez, le Gardien de Gryffondor a dans ses mains la batte d'un des Batteurs. C'est intéressant. »

Et elle avait raison Le Gardien s'en servit d'ailleurs pour éjecter un Cognard en direction d'Harry Potter.

Hermione serra les dents et détourna la tête, ratant la chute vertigineuse du garçon.

« Tu dois vraiment devenir moins sensible devant ce genre de choses, » lui dit Blaise.

« Je déteste le Quidditch. » Hermione secoua la tête, un peu embarrassée.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Greg regardait sa dissertation, presque en larmes. « Je déteste l'école, » marmonna-t-il en poussant le parchemin à l'autre bout de la table. « On sait tous ce que je vais faire de ma vie plus tard. Un indice ? Je n'écrirai pas de dissertation. »

« Laisse-moi jetez un coup d'œil, » dit Hermione en tirant la feuille vers elle. Elle le lut, puis soupira. « Tu as de bonnes idées, » le réconforta-t-elle. « Mais tu ne les formule pas correctement. Donne-moi un parchemin vierge. »

Il s'exécuta, et l'observa en train de recopier sa dissertation, reconnaissant.

« Merci beaucoup, Hermione, » dit-il. « Merlin, je t'aime parfois. »

« Ne répète pas ça devant Millie, » blagua-t-elle. « Ou Drago. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas répéter devant Drago ? » Demanda l'intéressé en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'assit derrière elle et lui embrassa l'épaule.

Elle envoya balader la main aventureuse de son copain et grogna. « Fait attention, toi. »

« Quand-est-ce que tu auras finit ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant. « Il me faut une pause. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui répondit, « Je serais toute à toi quand j'aurai finit de recopier ce devoir pour Greg. »

Drago lui sourit puis lança un clin d'œil à Greg.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Potter arriva en retard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione s'était rapproché de Drago, qui était en train de tracer des petits cercles sur la jambe de la jeune fille à l'aide de son pouce, quand le retardataire rentra dans la pièce. Rogue, lui, ramassait les dissertations sur les Détraqueurs.

« J'ose espérer que ces devoirs sont meilleurs que ceux sur l'Imperium, » disait Rogue, qui remarqua ensuite Potter. « Quel bonté de votre part de vous joindre à nous, M. Potter. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ne connaissez-vous pas le principe de ponctualité ? Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres page – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, M. Finnigan ? »

« Monsieur, pourriez-vous expliquer la différence entre un fantôme et un Inferius ? » Demanda-t-il. « Il y avait un article dans le journal là-dessus et il - »

« Non, Finnigan. Comme je le disais, allez page - »

« Mais j'ai entendu dire que - »

« Si vous aviez lu l'article, M. Finnegan, vous auriez appris que ce n'était pas à propos des Inferi mais plutôt à propos d'un voleur sans aucune morale appelé Mondingus Fletcher. »

Potter était en train de marmonner quelque chose à Weasley, et Hermione était occupée à repousser la main baladeuse de Drago, qui remontait de plus en plus sur sa jambe. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna quelque peu. « M. Malefoy, veuillez rangez vos mains, » siffla Rogue. « M. Potter, auriez-vous quelque chose à dire ? Partagez le fruit de votre pensée avec la classe. Peut-être êtes-vous capable de répondre à la question de M. Finnigan ? M. Malefoy, dernier avertissement, je vous préviens. »

Drago soupira et retira sa main de la jambe d'Hermione. Il roula des yeux, l'air ennuyé et attendit la réponse de Potter.

« Eh bien… » Commença Harry. « On peut voir à travers un fantôme. »

Rogue roula dramatiquement des yeux à son tour. « Six ans d'éducation magique, et vous me dites qu'on peut voir à travers un fantôme. On peut voir la connaissance déborder de votre cerveau. Il fut une époque où je croyais perdre mon temps ici, à passer mes semaines à éduquer la future génération de sorcier, mais vous, en arrivant ici, m'avez complètement rassuré. »

Hermione étouffa un rire.

« Aucun problème, Monsieur, » dit Potter.

« Votre capacité à reconnaître du sarcasme n'est égale qu'à votre savoir sur les Inferi, M. Potter, à ce que je vois. Continuez votre explication, je vous prie. »

Son interlocuteur le fusilla du regard. « Les Inferi possèdent un corps solide, » dit Harry.

Rogue fronçait les sourcils quand Parvati Patil intervint, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom utilise des Inferi ? »

« Oui, Miss Patil Dans le passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réanimé les corps morts de ses ennemis pour en créer, ce qui est la définition d'un Inferi, Potter. »

« C'pas comme si on avait besoin de connaître la définition de quelque chose pour le battre, » marmonna Weasley.

« C'est donc probable qu'il réutilisera cette méthode dans le futur, » reprit Rogue. « Quant à vous M. Weasley, l'importance que vous loué à la connaissance nous est précieuse et nous impressionne. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, ouvre votre livre page 212 et lisez le chapitre sur le sortilège Doloris. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione lança un coup d'œil vers les sœurs Montgomery, qui avaient un air misérable.

« Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Théo soupira et changea son sac de cours d'épaule. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? Leur petit frère, qui n'avait que cinq ans, a été tué. Leurs parents ne voulaient pas coopérer, et les personnes qui ont été envoyées pour les convaincre se sont… emportées. »

Hermione arrêta de marcher et Théo se tourna vers elle. « Qui ? »

« Comment ? »

« Qui sont ceux qui se sont assez emportées au point de tuer un enfant ? » La voix de la jeune fille était calme, et quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas dirait qu'elle avait l'air désintéressée par l'affaire.

Mais Théo la connaissait très bien et il frissonna. « Tu ne peux pas - »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, je t'ai demandé qui a tué ce petit garçon. »

Il déglutit, nerveux. « Fenrir Greyback. Un loup - »

« - Garou, je sais. » Hermione se remit à marcher. « Merci, Théo. »

Il courut pour la rattraper, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était 'merde'.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Cela commença quand Hermione remarqua Professeur Rogue, qui aidait Drago à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie. L'homme la vit à son tour et prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit devant les vêtements maculés du jeune homme. « Il va bien. Miss Granger, écoutez-moi, il ira bien. »

Pourtant, Drago n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout il ne pouvait encore moins aller à l'infirmerie tout seul. Il leva la tête une seconde pour la regarder et se força à sourire. « J'vais bien, 'mione, » dit-il, mais rien que le fait de parler semblait l'avoir épuisé. Elle courut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de lui et sortit sa baguette, prête à attaquer celui qui avait fait ça.

Car ce n'était évidemment pas un accident.

Une main était placée dans celle de Drago et l'autre tenait toujours la baguette, malgré les avertissements de Rogue. « Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça, Miss Granger, » chuchota-t-il tendrement. « Il vous tuerait. » Il lui prit finalement sa baguette des mains.

« Potter ! » S'exclama-t-elle simplement. « Je vais le tuer ! »

« Non ! » S'écria son professeur à son tour, mais c'était trop tard. Elle courrait dans le couloir en direction des toilettes. Le sol était inondé d'une eau teintée de rouge, Potter en son centre, la baguette toujours dégainée. Il était immobile, et fixait le sol, l'air choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle, et quand il ne répondit pas elle se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces. Elle attrapa ses bras, et secoua le corps du jeune garçon avec frénésie. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait sentir l'eau s'imprégner dans ses chaussures et tremper ses chaussettes, l'eau qui avait été diluée par le sang de Drago et qui s'écoulait par les grilles d'évacuations dans de minuscules tourbillons roses et rouges. Son interlocuteur ne répondit toujours pas.

Elle lui mit une claque monumentale. « Sale petit con de merde, » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je…Je ne savais pas, » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas… Il y avait tant de sang, Granger. J'ai cru… Mais il ira bien. » Potter semblait reprendre du poil de la bête. Sa voix se fit plus ferme. « Rogue… J'ai bien cru qu'il allait lancer le sortilège Doloris sur moi. Je l'ai moi-même… Je ne savais pas, Granger, tu dois me croire ! Je n'aurais jamais osé… je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais su… »

Elle voulut prendre sa baguette, mais ne la trouva pas.

« Si je pouvais, je te tuerais, Potter. Je le ferais tout de suite. Au diable Ses ordres et au diable ce que je suis censée faire et… Tu ne rends pas compte à quel point tu es chanceux que Rogue m'ai pris ma baguette. »

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, et son pendentif révéla sous les yeux ébahis de son ennemi sa véritable forme. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux à présent ouverts.

« Granger ? » Dit-il, la voix horrifiée. « Toi ? »

« Oh, oui. »

« Mais ils te détestent ! » S'écria Potter, comme si c'était un argument valable. « Ils sont maléfiques, Granger. »

Elle observa l'eau teintée de sang s'écoulée par terre et répondit, « Vraiment ? C'est pourtant toi qui viens de presque tuer quelqu'un ! Et tu oses me dire qu'Il est le méchant de l'histoire ? Je vais te dire, Potter, ce que je vois. » Elle s'approcha d'un pas vers le jeune garçon, qui recula d'un pas à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aculé contre un évier. « Tu vois des monstres. Je vois un parti politique rejeté par la société. Je vois des personnes envoyées à Azkaban sans procès au préalable, condamnées à devenir folles sous l'emprise des Détraqueurs. Je pensais que tu serais un petit peu plus compatissant, après Sirius Black, mais apparemment non. Je vois des personnes discriminées à cause de leur Maison d'appartenance. Je vois des Aurors attaquant les dites personnes sans impunité, sans remords. Et sais-tu ce que je vois de ton côté ? Les supposés 'gentils' ? »

Harry secoua la tête et dit, « Ils ont tué des personnes innocentes, Granger. Ils kidnappent et torturent des - »

« Et ton camp, par contre, c'est le pays des arcs-en-ciel, c'est ça ? Ne me fait pas rire. Ne sois pas si naïf, merde ! Ils m'ont dit que Bellatrix Lestrange fut un jour une brillante femme. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, à peine capable d'enfiler deux pensées cohérentes consécutives. Son mari a été réduit à une merde. Ce n'est pas un crime, peut-être ? »

« Ils ont torturés des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent folles, » murmura Potter. « Granger… »

« _Ton_ camp, » continua-t-elle implacablement, « M'a dit de rester à ma place. Il m'a dit de ne pas avoir d'attentes. _Ton_ camp triche, ment et vole. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas dans les rues en train de tuer des innocents, c'est parce qu'ils sont au pouvoir. Ce ne sont pas des _héros_ , imbécile. Ils ne sont pas nobles. Ils sont juste au pouvoir. »

« C'est vrai, on n'est pas parfaits, » concéda Potter, qui effleura la Marque du doigt. « Mais Granger, ceci n'est pas la réponse ! » Sa main tremblait. « Tu n'es pas obligé de - »

« Mais je le veux, » le coupa-t-elle. Il déglutit difficilement devant son regard noir. « _Ton_ camp n'a fait de toi qu'un pion. Bientôt, on va t'envoyer combattre un sorcier bien plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais. C'est comme si on t'avait demandé d'aller éteindre le soleil avec un pauvre seau d'eau ! Ton seul espoir, c'est que tu es le seul qui puisse le tuer tu es son talon d'Achille. C'est pour cette raison que tu as été chouchouté depuis toutes ces années. Dumbledore a fait de toi son animal de compagnie. »

« Es-tu en train de me proposer de me sauver ? » Cracha-t-il, visiblement touché par la dernière réplique d'Hermione. « Tu vas me dire, 'Viens dans mon cap, Potter, je te protégerais' ? »

Hermione recula de quelques pas et rit. « Je ne crois pas, non. Tu as blessé Drago, je te signale. Je préfèrerais plutôt te tenir à terre pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'égorge d'un seul coup de baguette. Si seulement il m'accordait ce plaisir. Peut-être qu'il sera d'accord. Il m'aime bien, vois-tu ? »

« Miss Granger. » Rogue se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle recula une nouvelle fois. « M. Malefoy vous demande à l'Infirmerie. »

« Donnez-moi ma baguette, » ordonna-t-elle mais son professeur l'ignora.

« Allez retrouver votre promis, je vous dis, » insista-t-il. « Je vous rendrai votre baguette quand votre self-control sera revenu. »

Potter écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du mot 'promis'. « Peu importe ce qu'ils te disent, Granger. Aucun Mangemorts ne te laissera te marier avec lui. Tu es - »

« Pas assez bien pour lui, je sais, McGonagall a également partager cette information avec moi. Bizarrement, les seules personnes qui m'ont dit ça sont supposées être 'les gentils'. » Hermione donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui cracher dessus, mais n'en fit rien. Elle adressa un hochement de tête respectueux à l'encontre de Rogue, lança une dernière fois un regard noir à Potter, et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'Infirmerie, ses pas laissant des traces mouillées sur le sol.

Quand elle atteint sa destination, elle vit Drago installé dans un lit, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Une pléthore de fioles était posée sur sa table de nuit, et il lui sourit en la voyant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué cet imbécile, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Rogue détient toujours ma baguette, » ronchonna-t-elle en guise de 'non'.

« Merci Merlin, » dit-il. « Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu l'avais tué. »

Soudainement, toute l'adrénaline accumulée pendant sa discussion avec Potter disparue, et elle commença à trembler. « J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, » répéta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je suis un petit peu faible, certes, et j'aurais peut-être des cicatrices, mais Rogue m'a soigné directement et Madame Pomfresh m'a passé de l'essence de dictame. »

Elle se redressa et réalisa l'état de ses chaussures, détrempées. Elle lui prit la main et murmura, « L'Armoire est réparée. J'ai déjà envoyé des objets et des petits animaux. J'étais en train de te chercher pour te le dire quand… Enfin bref. On a réussi. »

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandit.

« Et le Felix est prêt, » rajouta-t-elle.

« Quand ? »

« Bientôt, » répondit-elle. « J'aimerais d'abord parler à Rogue. »

Drago acquiesça et elle toucha son T-shirt. « Personne ne t'a passé un vêtement sec ? »

« Non, et je n'ai pas voulu enlever celui-ci à cause - »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit-elle. « Je vais demander à Théo de t'amener des vêtements secs. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Hermione ? » Dit Drago.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. « Je vais chercher tes affaires. »

« Merci. »

Elle resta là à le regarder pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dise, « Merci, je veux dire. Par rapport à… »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci d'un petit sourire amusé. « Mais c'est un plaisir. Prendre soin de toi est une de mes spécialités. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Il a reçu des heures de colles ? » La voix d'Hermione était forte. Vincent déglutit et lança un coup d'œil à Daphné, qui triturait son pull.

« Et il n'a plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch, » dit-elle.

Hermione leva la tête de ses devoirs et regarda Daphné, puis Vincent, puis Théo. « Attendez, il a presque tué un élève et c'est ça sa punition ? J'espère que j'ai mal entendu.

« Non, tu as bien entendu, » répondit Théo, la voix sombre.

« Alors… Quand il a fait apparaître un Patronus devant des Moldus, il doit passer devant le Magenmagot au grand complet, et cette fois-ci il a presque commis un meurtre, et il ne reçoit que des heures de colles ? »

« Je jure, Hermione, si tu nous dis 'ce n'est pas juste' je te frappe, » dit Théo. « ET pas doucement. Il est le petit toutou de _Dumbledore_. Il est - »

« Intouchable, je sais. » Elle posa sa plume, souffla sur l'encre encore fraîche de sa dissertation, et rangea ses affaires. « Je dois aller parler à Professeur Rogue. On se voit plus tard ! »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rogue l'observa mettre en bouteille le Felix Felicis, et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose à propos des retenues, de Potter, de Drago. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il dut admettre qu'il était impressionné : Six ans passé à Serpentard et autant d'étés passés chez Narcissa lui avaient forgé le caractère. La jeune fille n'étalait plus sur la table toutes ses cartes directement, elle ne levait plus la main en l'air en cours comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle ne demandait plus pourquoi les choses étaient injustes.

Elle ne laissait même pas apparaître le fait qu'elle voulait peut-être des félicitations pour avoir préparé une potion très difficile, alors qu'il savait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Il se demanda comment sera-t-elle dans une dizaine d'année.

« L'Armoire est réparée, » dit-elle finalement. « Nous allons appliquer le plan dans pas longtemps. Vous avez prévu de rester ici ou de venir avec nous ? »

« Il m'a demandé de m'impliquer, » répondit-il. « Il veut que je protège l'âme de Drago et que je fasse le sale boulot moi-même. »

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, » admit la jeune fille. « C'est beaucoup demandé de votre part. »

« On vous l'a demandé également, » répliqua Rogue.

« On m'a demandé de faire mes preuves d'une manière assez dramatique en tuant un homme qui ne représente rien pour moi, alors que vous on vous a demandé d'assassiner un homme qui, en théorie, a été votre ami et bouclier durant des années. » Elle ne le regardait pas et il se demanda si elle en était vraiment capable. Il avait lui-même déjà tué sa part de personnes autrefois, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir une jeune fille de seize ans, en particulier celle-ci, récupérer ce fardeau.

« Je pensais que cette idée vous aurez plus. Protéger Drago. »

« Le protéger de quoi ? Commettre un meurtre ? » Hermione leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux amusés à sa grande surprise. « Mais il a déjà tué quelqu'un. Lui et Théo se sont occupés des deux frères Lestrange pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Cela s'apparente plutôt à mettre à terre un chien enragé, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Enfin. J'aurai d'autres choses à m'occuper pendant que notre petit plan sera en route. »

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir en quoi consiste ces choses ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je ne pense pas. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« On est prêt ? » Lui demanda Drago.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur la petite fiole dans sa main.

« Finalement, on en n'a pas eu besoin, » remarqua-t-il.

« Cela ne nous tuera pas d'en boire un peu avant… Tu sais. C'est tout le contraire. » Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Peux-tu demander qu'on nous envoie l'équipe de Fenrir Greyback ? »

« _Fenrir Greyback_? » S'exclama Drago. « Le _loup-garou_? »

« Oui, celui-là même. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils distribuèrent le Felix dans la Salle Commune. Hermione en avait préparé assez pour tout le monde.

« Tu ne vas pas en garder pour les personnes qui vont… ? » Demanda une jeune fille de Première Année.

Hermione lui sourit et s'agenouilla pour lui parler. « Votre sécurité m'importe bien plus que celle d'un groupe de sorciers adultes et entraînés. Ils sont censés être talentueux Ils n'ont pas besoin de chance. »

« C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient chanceux, » marmonna Théo.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. « Des accidents peuvent arriver pendant ce genre de choses. Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. »

« Restez ici, » ordonna Drago. « Tout le monde. Aucune exception. Vous avez tous des devoirs à faire ce soir. »

« En fait, » intervint Blaise. « On a prévu un tournoi d'échec. » Il désigna de la main un papier accroché au panneau d'affichage. « Personne n'ira nulle part. Bien que quelqu'un ici présent risque de recevoir une retenue pour avoir dormi en dehors de sa Salle Commune. »

« Personne ne me remarquera, » sourit Luna.

« J'ai peur, » dit un garçon de Deuxième Année, et ses amis hochèrent la tête.

« Tout ira bien, » lui promit Hermione. « Cela fera peut-être du bruit, mais tant que tu restes ici, tu iras bien. Drago et moi ne seront pas peut-être de retour tout de suite, mais cela signifie juste qu'on sera chez nous. »

« Sois prudente, » dit Théo en l'enlaçant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » le rassura-t-elle. « Nous serons couchés sur un transat près de la piscine des Malefoy avant que tu ne puisse dire 'ouf'. »

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Drago. Il portait un sac à dos, rempli de choses allant de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou à une Main de la Gloire. Il appréciait toujours autant les plans compliqués et Hermione ne l'avait pas arrêté.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle.

Ils laissèrent entrer les Mangemorts. Hermione salua Bellatrix avec respect, à sa grande surprise. « Allons-voir si tu as vraiment les tripes pour ça, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-elle avec un rire dérangé.

Hermione fut contente de voir que la requête de Drago avait été honorée quand Fenrir Greyback sortit de l'Armoire. Il la renifla et lécha ses babines. Les jumeaux Carrow, Gibbon, Rowle et Yaxley le suivirent. Cette équipe était relativement bonne mais ce n'était pas le meilleur. Ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy.

Evidemment, il était toujours à Azkaban. Et il y sera sûrement jusqu'à ce que Drago et elle Lui fasse plaisir.

« Laissez nous y aller d'abord, s'il vous plait, » dit Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais.

Ils firent apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, et attendirent que Dumbledore apparaisse. Quand il arriva, il avait l'air fatigué et drainé de ses forces, et Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir la chance de son côté. L'homme sortit sa baguette mais hésita brièvement, et la jeune fille profita de cette fenêtre de tir. « Expelliarmus, » murmura-t-elle, et elle attrapa la baguette qui avait été projetée dans les airs.

« Eh bien, » commença Dumbledore. « Miss Granger. Je ne puis vous dire à quel point je suis triste de voir ici ce soir. Qui donc est avec vous ? »

« Je suis là, » intervint Drago. « Vous croyiez que j'allais la laissez faire ça toute seule ? »

« Non, » admit Dumbledore. « Voir votre amitié se développer fut un plaisir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Malefoys acceptent cette amitié, comprenez-vous. Cela me donne de l'espoir pour le futur. »

« Il y a également plusieurs Mangemorts dans le château, » reprit Hermione. « Les renforts, voyez-vous. »

« Impressionnant, » les félicita le Directeur. « Le vieil homme que je suis aimerait savoir comment vous les avez fait entrer. »

« Nous avons réparé une Armoire à Disparaître, et tout ça sous votre nez, » expliqua Drago.

Un 'bang' impressionnant retentit, suivit par un cri retentissant.

« Une idée intelligente, » concéda Dumbledore. « Mais je me demande où sont-ils, à ce moment même. »

« Nous avons demandé de nous laisser une avance, » dit Hermione. « Bien que, si j'en crois les bruits que nous avons entendu, ils ont rencontré des petits problèmes. Ils ont dû le chercher, je paris. J'ai remarqué que l'ancienne génération avait quelques petits problèmes de gestion de colère. »

A leur plus grande surprise, le Directeur rit.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard interloqué.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Continuez ! » Les invita-t-il. « Vous avez un travail à accomplir. Faites, je vous en prie. » Quand ils hésitèrent, il ajouta, « J'ai bien peur que vos renforts se soient heurtés à plus fort qu'eux. Etes-vous effrayés d'agir sans eux ? »

Hermione se tourna et regarda la porte. Quand aucun des deux n'esquissa un geste, Dumbledore reprit, « Vous n'êtes pas des assassins. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Hermione, ignorant les paroles du vieil homme, qui leur expliquait comment rejeter les Mangemorts et qu'il pouvait les protéger. « Est-ce trop demander qu'ils suivent les ordres ? J'ai dit, 'Laissez-nous y aller en premier'. Pas 'tuez tous ce qui bouge'. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Tu l'as demandé à deux personnes complètement folles. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« J'avais surtout une raison de le faire, » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais j'espérais tout de même un minimum de compétence. »

Drago rit. « Tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils prennent le dessus, j'en ai peur. »

« Pourquoi y-a-t-il deux balais ici ? » Demanda Hermione, qui marchait à travers la pièce pendant que Dumbledore s'appuyait sur la rambarde comme s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout tout seul. « Ou est-elle ? »

« Je suis là ! » Intervint Bellatrix, Fenrir et les autres derrière elle.

Dumbledore sembla étonné de voir le loup-garou. « Drago, je suis très surpris, » dit-il. « Inviter cet individu dans une école protégeant tes amis et camarades de classes. »

« C'est Hermione qui l'a demandé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Pourrait-on agir, maintenant ? » Siffla Bellatrix. « Ou peut-être que la petite Sang-De-Bourbe a trop peur d'en finir ? »

« Ton langage, Bellatrix, » la réprimanda le Directeur.

Rogue entra dans la pièce en trombe. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » Demanda-t-il, et Hermione s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Est-ce supposé me rassurer, mon enfant ? »

« J'ai peur que c'est le meilleur que je puisse vous proposer, » dit-elle.

« Severus, » dit le vieil homme en ouvrant les yeux.

L'intéressé secoua la tête. « Je ne peux rien y faire, » se résigna-t-il.

Hermione leva sa baguette en direction du Directeur et un jet de lumière verte s'en échappa. L'homme tomba de la tour d'Astronomie.

Bellatrix commença à rire, choquée. « Tu l'as fait ! » croassa-t-elle. « Tu l'as vraiment fait ! » Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bienvenue dans la famille, jeune fille. »

Hermione recula et dit, la voix basse. « Vu comment tu traites ta famille, Bellatrix, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. J'avais eu du mal à sauver SiriusBlack quand j'avais treize ans pour Drago et tu l'as tué.

« C'était un traitre à son sang, » se justifia la femme avec indifférence. Ce fut la dernière qu'elle prononça, car Hermione leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois, et lança un autre Avada, cette fois-ci dirigé sur Bellatrix.

« Oups ! » S'exclama-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors que les Mangemorts la regardaient. « Quelles erreurs on peut faire, dans le feu de l'action, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il y'a d'autres pertes ? »

« Rowle a touché Gibbon, » dit Alecto Carrow.

Hermione regarda Rowle avec un regard compatissant. « Une bataille peut être si déroutante… Mais l'objectif principal a été accompli Dumbledore est mort. On devrait peut-être sortir avant que les autorités arrivent, non ? »

Rowle lui sourit et dit, « Je passe en premier.

« Je prends l'arrière-garde, » proposa Rogue. « Il faut garder les enfants en vie pour qu'ils puissent faire le compte-rendu au Seigneur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jedusor était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir dans la librairie des Malefoys, ses Mangemorts debout autour de lui. « Donc, » commença-t-il. « Est-ce que Poudlard est en plein deuil ? »

Hermione tomba à genoux devant lui, suivit par Drago. « Oui, mon Maître. »

« Comment l'as-tu tué ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix neutre.

« _Avada Kedavra_ , mon Seigneur, » dit-elle, et il hocha la tête.

« Un classique, » approuva-t-il. « Mais m'as-tu apporté une preuve ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. « Je n'ai pas pu vous apporter le corps, mon Seigneur. Il est tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie et… Mais je vous ai apporté sa baguette. »

Jedusor se tendit. « Tu m'as apporté la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui, mon Maître, » confirma Hermione, confuse.

« Comment l'as-tu obtenue ? »

« _Expelliarmus_ , » révéla-t-elle en rougissant. « Simple - »

« Mais efficace. » Jedusor prit la baguette qu'elle lui tendait avec prudence. « Et tu me l'offre de ta propre gré ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? » Son intonation était interrogative, alors il reposa la question.

« Tu me donnes la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore, une baguette que _tu_ as récupéré de force, de ta propre volonté ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Il sourit. « Relève-toi, mon enfant. » Elle s'exécuta, et l'homme se leva et, très formellement, lui embrassa les deux joues. « Sache que tu es ma partisante favorite. » Il se rassit et la regarda. « C'est dommage que tu me serve en tant que femme de Drago et pas en tant que Mangemort, mais ainsi soit-il. Dorénavant, je te considérerai comme ma fille. » Il se tourna vers Drago et lui dit, « Tu as de la chance que je sois aussi vieux. »

« Je… Oui, mon Maître. »

« Partez, maintenant. »

« Mon Seigneur, » dit Hermione, « Il y a autre chose. »

« Plus que ceci ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la baguette.

« J'ai… j'ai bien peur que… Dans le feu de l'action, j'ai… Tué quelque uns de vos Mangemorts, » expliqua Hermione, la tête baissée.

« Combien d'entre eux ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement une nouvelle fois. « Bellatrix. Fenrir Greyback - »

« Il n'était pas un Mangemort, » dit Jedusor en balayant le problème d'un coup de main. « C'est tout ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je te laisserai l'annoncer à Narcissa c'était sa sœur, après tout. » Il s'arrêta et la regarda. « Hermione ? »

Elle leva la tête.

« Bien joué, » la félicita Tom Jedusor.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Sixième Année bouclée ! Traduire ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, et des frissons dans le dos. Brr. La dernière scène est très flippante, à mon avis.**

 **Enfin bref, la Septième Année est divisée en quatre (longs) chapitres, puis un épilogue. Mon but serait de poster le dernier chapitre un an exactement après avoir posté le premier chapitre de cette histoire, c'est-à-dire le 2 juin. L'idéal serait donc que je poste toutes les semaines et demi, ou toutes les deux semaines. Ça va être un petit challenge, au vu du bac qui approche.**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewés mon dernier chapitre : Belleyne (guest), Math'L, L (guest), Loupa4, Rose-Eliade, Zeinab3397, Swangranger, Guibe, Athna-10 ! Mais s'il vous plait, si vous êtes un guest, laissez une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous contacter ! Ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos question me frustre à un point, vous ne savez même pas. M'enfin, vous avez sûrement du trouver la réponse à vos questions dans ce chapitre.**

 **Special thanks à ceux qui postent une review chapitre après chapitre, comme Math'L, Rose-Eliade, Loupa4, et bien d'autres.**


	19. Septième année, partie I

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 18 mai.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tom Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus Rogue observaient Drago et Hermione, qui s'amusaient et se s'embrassait dans le jardin. Drago lança sur la jeune fille une poignée de feuilles, et elle rit en ripostant gentiment.

« Jamais on ne devinerais qu'elle a tué un homme, » dit Rogue, la voix neutre. « Vous l'avez transformé en une arme impressionnante et dangereuse. »

« C'est une sacrée jeune fille, » admit son interlocuteur. « Et elle n'a pas tué qu'une personne, mais trois. Enfin, si l'on considère Fenrir Greyback comme un Homme. »

« Un loup-garou n'est pas digne d'être considéré comme un Homme, » rétorqua dédaigneusement le professeur.

Jedusor haussa les épaules.

Rogue examinait une cicatrice située sur son pouce. « Je me suis coupé, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix tranquille. « C'est le problème avec les couteaux. Si vous désirez qu'ils accomplissent leur tâche correctement, il faut aiguiser leur lame avec attention et patience. Mais si on ne fait pas attention, si on relâche notre emprise sur le manche, que ce soit pour une petite seconde, ils se retournent contre nous. »

« C'est vrai, » dit distraitement Jedusor, toujours occupé à regarder les adolescents.

« Hermione est facile à contrôler, » continua Rogue. « Ce qui lui importe, c'est que le monde fasse preuve de justice. Elle veut faire ses preuves, mais ses origines planeront au-dessus d'elle toute sa vie, comme un fantôme de son passé. Elle est attachée aux personnes qu'elle aime C'est intelligent de votre part, de Marquer Drago aussi jeune Elle restera toujours aux côtés de ce garçon, et il restera toujours à vos côtés. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle l'aime depuis qu'elle a onze ans, après tout. »

Quand Rogue acheva sa tirade, les jeunes adolescents arrivèrent en courant sur la terrasse. Ils saluèrent Jedusor, et Hermione s'approcha de son professeur de Potion pour l'enlacer. Il se raidit sous son étreinte et murmura, « Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire ça, » et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et je vous écoute _presque_ tout le temps, » répliqua-t-elle alors que Drago, qui roulait des yeux, attrapa sa main et la mena dans le Manoir.

Jedusor regarda Rogue pendant un moment avant de dire, « J'aimerais parler de quelques changements durables qui s'effectueront à Poudlard cette année, maintenant qu'on vous a nommé Directeur. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Vous obéis-t-elle, malgré le fait que vous ne l'avez pas obtenue par la manière… Comment dire, habituelle ? » Demanda Narcissa à Tom Jedusor, qui observait la Baguette de Sureau.

« Evidemment, » lui assura-t-il. « Bien que cette baguette ait un passé sanglant derrière elle, elle peut tout à fait changer d'allégeance de cette manière. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Insista-t-elle.

Jedusor sourit. « Je l'ai essayé sur une famille de Moldus. Je puis vous l'assurer, cette baguette est… extraordinaire et m'appartient pleinement. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione s'assit à la table du diner, et sourit poliment à Yaxley, chaleureusement à Rowle, et adressa un magnifique sourire à Flint. Drago s'assit quant à lui en face d'elle, alors que Narcissa s'excusait platement pour le nombre inégal d'hommes et femmes présents à table. « Tom avait tant d'invité aujourd'hui, cela paraissait plus simple de vous faire manger avant. »

« Je te l'assure, Narcissa, personne n'ira se plaindre de ta table à _La Gazette_ , » rit Lucius, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione, surprise, se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Officieusement, elle savait qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban avec les autres prisonniers, mais la date de son retour au Manoir avait été gardée secrète, pour raisons évidentes.

« C'est bon te de te revoir aussi, ma chère, » dit Lucius en répondant à son étreinte. « Assis toi, avant que Drago ne me provoque en duel en ton nom. »

« Comme s'il oserais, » répliqua Hermione en lui souriant.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'amour, » éluda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. Tom Jedusor, qui était entré un peu après lui, s'installa au bout de table.

Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras à son tour. A la place, il lui adressa un hochement de tête. Lucius était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il était maigre, et des cernes noirs encerclaient ses yeux clairs, mais il paraissait raisonnablement sain d'esprit, malgré un an passé à Azkaban.

« Comment sont… ? » Demanda Hermione, qui n'était pas très certaine si elle était autorisée à poser des questions sur les autres détenus.

« Ils sont tous chez eux, » répondit Jedusor, qui se servait un verre de vin. La bouteille passa de mains en mains à travers la table, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fût servi. « Buvons en l'honneur de cette excellente année qui s'annonce devant nous, qui nous offrira la mort de Potter, la soumission du Ministère, un beau mariage et évidemment, le retour de tous nos combattants, sains et saufs.

Tout le monde, sans exception, levèrent leurs verres vers Jedusor.

« Un mariage ? » Demanda Rowle après avoir bu une gorgée. « Devrais-je vous souhaiter - »

« Ce n'est pas mon mariage, » l'interrompit Voldemort, amusé.

« Techniquement parlant, ils ne sont même pas encore fiancés, » remarqua Narcissa en souriant.

Jedusor lança un regard ennuyé à Drago. « Il va falloir arranger ça, alors. Le mariage prendra place directement après votre remise de diplôme. Quant à ton élection en tant que Ministre, prêt à guérir les blessures de cette nation au côté de ton épouse Née-Moldue, elle se passera après votre lune de miel. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Avoir un gamin sera indispensable. Le peuple semble aimer les bébés. »

« Je présume que vous préfèreriez que nous attendons assez longtemps après le mariage, pour éviter quelques embarrassantes rumeurs ? » Blagua Hermione, et Jedusor sourit. Drago se mit à rougir de manière incontrôlée.

« Oh, je vous fais confiance pour ce genre de choses, » dit-il.

« En général, les statistiques en terme 'd'accidents', dirons-nous, sont bien plus bas que ceux des autres Maisons de Poudlard, » expliqua Narcissa, qui observait les elfes remplir les assiettes. « Les élèves de Serpentard arrivent très bien à lancer un charme contraceptif, contrairement aux autres Maisons. »

A présent, le visage de Drago s'agrémentait d'un rouge qui pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de cheveux des Weasley.

« Maintenant que tu as finit l'école, Marcus, avez-vous commencez, toi et tes parents, à réfléchir à ton futur ? » Demanda Narcissa, qui essayait de changer de sujet pour soulager son fils.

« Mon père m'a suggéré Pansy Parkinson, » répondit le jeune Mangemort, et Narcissa tapa des mains pour montrer son contentement.

« Un excellent choix ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous appréciez-vous ? »

Marcus se dandina dans sa chaise et jeta un regard à Drago, qui était toujours embarrassé de la dernière discussion, puis marmonna, « Elle a l'air de ne pas me détester. »

« Tu vises haut, dit donc, » ironisa Yaxley.

« Oh, Lysandre, » dit Narcissa. « C'est pratiquement un mariage arrangé. Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de s'aimer. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Miss Parkinson a l'air d'être une jeune fille très pragmatique et logique. Je suis sûre qu'elle supportera le travail de Marcus, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. »

« Pourrions-nous détourner notre attention de la vie amoureuse de M. Flint, aussi intéressante soit-elle, pendant une minute ? » Intervint Jedusor. « J'aimerais féliciter notre cher Yaxley pour sa promotion en tant que directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, facilitée par l'élimination de Rufus Scrimgeour. »

Yaxley leur offrit un sourire sans saveur.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez débarrassé de Scrimgeour avec succès, » dit Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans son escalope.

Jedusor soupira en entendant Hermione. « Et ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que le Ministère ne tombe directement dans nos mains. J'apprécie de voir mes alliés en place, prêts à prendre le pouvoir en un rien de temps. Une longue transition ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, » insista la jeune fille.

« Severus reprendra Poudlard, évidemment. Il est bien plus familier avec cet endroit que la plupart d'entre nous. »

« Vous lui faites confiance, mon Seigneur ? » Demanda Hermione.

Jedusor lui sourit. « J'ai un grand sens de persuasion. Je le contrôle, » expliqua-t-il. « Je crois qu'il a parfaitement compris que l'autre camp n'est pas un cocon rempli d'amour comme il l'avait un jour, peut-être, espéré. »

« Miss Granger, » dit Yaxley, qui coupait sa viande à l'aide d'un rapide sortilège. « Je voulais vous demander votre opinion sur l'Etude des Moldus. Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche de plus à un Moldu de toutes les personnes à qui j'ai parlé dans ma vie, donc j'imaginais que votre avis serait peut-être intéressant. »

Hermione regarda Jedusor, qui l'autorisa à répondre d'un haussement de sourcil. « C'est une perte de temps. »

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire, et Drago soupira. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours de la part d'Hermione, et plus d'une fois.

« Continuez, » l'encouragea Jedusor, qui lui tendit un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. « Et laissez-moi savoir que ce vous penser de ceci également. »

Hermione lut rapidement l'article. C'était un enthousiaste pamphlet sur la défense des Nés-Moldus, écrit par le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Elle soupira, et posa le journal. « Puis-je être complètement honnête, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle à Jedusor.

« Toujours, ma chère, » répondit-il.

« Je ne connais pas très bien Professeur Burbage, » commença-t-elle. « Et, évidemment, je suis d'accord avec la plupart de ses arguments, que la discrimination des Nés-Moldus reste un problème persistant dans notre société qui doit être résolu, mais, euh, elle écrit mal et son cours ne va pas avancer les choses. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Interrogea Jedusor en jouant avec son couteau.

« Eh bien, son cours présente les Moldus comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres ou encore des grands singes intelligents. Il est rempli de sujets diverses et inintéressants et… Je veux dire, est-ce que la plupart des sorciers ont besoin d'aller dans le monde Moldu ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette classe. A quoi cela va servir aux sorciers de savoir acheter des biscuits à Leclerc ou Géant Casino ? C'est stupide. C'est si… impérialiste, et ce cours instruit aux élèves la même mentalité qu'avaient les colonisateurs d'il y a quelques siècles. » Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase, embarrassée, et Jedusor rit.

« C'est surtout un examen facile, » ajouta Drago. « C'est pourquoi beaucoup de personnes choisissent cette option. »

« Nous avons donc deux questions sans réponses, » dit Jedusor. « Savoir si l'Etude des Moldus est une classe nécessaire - »

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, » l'interrompit Hermione

« - Et que faire des Nés-Moldus en général. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, ce qu'il remarqua.

« Pas toi, ma chère. Tes… semblables. »

« Ils ne sont pas mes semblables, » dit Hermione. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde pense automatiquement qu'ils me sont précieux. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à un Né-Moldu c'était avec… » Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

« Colin Crivey, » répondit Drago après un moment. Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri. « Le gamin avec l'appareil photo, » précisa-t-il.

« Ah oui, » se rappela la jeune fille. « Un gamin avec un appareil photo voulait prendre une photo de moi pour un projet ou quelque chose dans le genre et il s'est énervé quand j'ai refusé. Apparemment, sous prétexte qu'on était tous les deux Nés-Moldus, je lui devais une photo. » Elle secoua la tête. « Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que vous devriez aller dehors et tuer tous les Nés-Moldus comme la dernière fois. »

« Cela m'était utile la dernière fois, » expliqua-t-il en lui souriant. « J'avais besoin de rassembler le peuple autour d'un problème pour faire ce que j'avais à faire et atteindre l'immortalité. »

« Et cette fois-ci ? » Insista-t-elle, et elle eut du mal à continuer de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Son instinct de survie lui criait de détourner les yeux, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

« Cette fois-ci, seul le pouvoir m'intéresse, » répondit-il. « Et c'est difficile de garder le pouvoir quand le régime que tu appliques est trop oppressif pour le peuple. J'aime penser que j'apprends de mes erreurs. Ne dit pas-t-on que la définition de folie est de continuer de faire la même chose continuellement ? » Il se tourna vers Yaxley. « Ce qui veut dire pas d'attaques massives, compris ? »

L'intéressé sourit calmement et bu une gorgée de vin. « Je vis pour vous servir, mon Seigneur. »

Hermione essaya de cacher son soupir de soulagement.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Mme. Malefoy, » dit Hermione en trébuchant sur les mots. « Je voulais vous dire à quel point j'étais désolée pour votre sœur et que - »

Narcissa la coupa brusquement. « Elle ne souffre plus, maintenant. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Ils déplaceront Potter ce samedi à la tombée de la nuit, » dit Rogue à Jedusor, qui était assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, qui était officieusement devenu sont 'trône'. Depuis qu'il utilisait ce fauteuil, plus personne n'osait s'y asseoir.

« Où ont-ils prévus de le cacher ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans la maison d'un des membres de l'Ordre, » répondit Rogue. « Cette maison aurait apparemment été protégée au maximum. Je pense que nous ne serons pas capables de le capturer quand il sera entré dans ce bâtiment. Idéalement, il faudrait l'abattre pendant son transfert. »

« Ils n'ont pas demandé de l'aide aux Aurors ? »

« Ils ont l'impression que nous avons infiltré le Ministère, » expliqua Rogue.

« Quelle intelligence, » ironisa Jedusor. « Tant de temps pour s'en rendre compte. »

« Effectivement. Ils ne vont normalement pas utiliser le réseau de cheminées et le Transplanage, de peur que ces moyens de transports soient surveillés. »

« Je reste tout de même très étonné de voir que ces personnes, que je considère généralement comme des idiots, ont découverts ceci. »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Comme dit le proverbe, une horloge cassée a raison au moins deux fois par jour, » dit-il, et Jedusor s'autorisa à sourire.

« Je suis content de savoir qu'ils ont prévus de le déplacer à travers les airs. Il sera vulnérable. » Jedusor se mordit la lèvre et détourna son regarde de Rogue. « Mais je veux tout de même m'occuper de lui moi-même. En se basant sur la prophétie, il y a certaines choses inévitables à accomplir pour gagner cette guerre. »

« Comme vous le désirez, mon Maître. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tom Jedusor proposa à Hermione si elle voulait faire partie de l'équipe qui irait attaquer Potter. Il rit quand les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire froid.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un faible pour le garçon, » dit Jedusor. « Foyer Moldu abusif et ce genre de chose. »

« Il a attaqué Drago avec _sectrumsempra_ , » répondit Hermione, et il acquiesça. Il savait que cela lui suffirait. Mais il préféra la prévenir une nouvelle fois avant de la laisser participer à un raid pour tuer Potter.

« J'ai apprécié le fait que tu ne l'as pas tué directement, » révéla-t-il, elle lui lança un regard coupable.

« Rogue m'avait pris ma baguette donc je n'ai rien pu faire, à part lui mettre une claque. »

Jedusor rit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Fait en sorte de trouver une robe de sorcier noire et couvrante, et un masque. Cet accoutrement est normalement réservé aux Mangemorts mais il faudrait éviter qu'on te reconnaisse. Et puis, après ce que tu as fait à la tour d'astronomie, tu mérites une récompense. »

« Mon Maître est très aimable, » dit Hermione, « Mais votre estime est la seule récompense que je désire. » Elle s'arrêta, puis ajouta, « Bien que… »

« Qui y'a-t-il, ma chère ? »

« Je sais que Potter, évidemment, est destiné à mourir de vos mains, mais s'il arrivait que j'envoie un maléfice sur d'autres membres de l'Ordre… »

« Cela ne serait pas dérangeant du tout. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rogue arrêta Hermione avant qu'elle ne quitte le manoir. « Vous ais-je dit que j'ai découvert comment Potter a atteint ce soudain niveau d'excellence en Potion ? »

Elle retint son souffle.

« Il trichait, » continua Rogue, la voix dénuée de tous sentiments. « Il avait trouvé un livre comportant des notes manuscrites d'un ancien élève donnant des trucs et astuces sur la fabrication des Potions. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Donc tout ce temps il - »

« Exactement, » la coupa Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » s'exclama impatiemment la jeune fille.

« Ne faites pas l'idiote, » la réprimanda son professeur. « Si je vous demandais pourquoi vous devriez mélanger votre potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sous une pleine lune, même si le livre vous certifie l'inverse, sauriez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Evidemment, » répondit Hermione.

« Eh bien, Potter ne savait pas. Il ne faisait que suivre les instructions. »

Seulement Rogue, s'amusa Hermione, pouvait condamner ceux qui 'suivaient les instructions'.

« Vous, mon enfant, avez appris quelque chose. »

« Professeur Slughorn, » commença-t-elle mais Rogue l'arrêta.

« Horace ne s'est pas arrangé en vieillissant. » Il s'arrêta. « _Je_ suis fière de vous. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils attendirent, cachés dans le ciel au-dessus de la maison des Dursley, que l'Ordre du Phénix fasse évacuer Harry Potter. Hermione dut retenir une expression de dégout quand les Dursley partirent en trombe de la maison.

« Redis-moi en quoi les Moldus sont aussi précieux que les sorciers, » dit Adrien Pucey, accroché à son balais.

« Ferme-là, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je croyais que tu détestais voler, » remarqua-t-il. « Pourquoi tu es là de toute façon ? »

« C'est une sorte de récompense, » expliqua Hermione. « De voir tomber Potter. »

« Et où est Drago ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, mais il est bien meilleur sur un balais que toi et en plus, c'est un Mangemort. »

Hermione soupira. « Drago est resté au Manoir pour s'assurer que je suis seulement ici pour voir mourir Potter, et pas pour vous empêcher de le tuer. »

Adrian la regarda, confus. « En gros, il sert d'otage. Si je ne me comporte pas correctement… » Clarifia-t-elle. « Son boulot, c'est de m'empêcher de laisser mon 'faible' pour Potter prendre le dessus et ruiner cette mission. »

« Oh. »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

La mission prit une tournure bien plus compliquée quand sept Harry Potter sortirent de la petite maison. Hermione dût l'admettre, c'était une brillante idée. Ils devaient maintenant identifier le vrai des faux, et rapidement.

« Merde, » jura Pucey. « Putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Pourquoi tuer un pauvre garçon de dix-sept ans doit être si compliqué ? » S'exclama Hermione, qui essayait d'étudier les sept individus de loin.

Un d'eux était en train de monter dans le sidecar d'une moto, conduite par Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de Poudlard, qui tenait dans ses mains une cage d'hiboux. « Celui-ci, » murmura-t-elle en attrapant le bras d'Adrian pour attirer son attention.

« Ça m'étonnerait, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Potter a beaucoup de défaut, mais il sait très bien voler. C'est un de ceux sur les balais. »

Hermione s'avança un peu, essayant de trouver un moyen pour prouver sa théorie que celui-ci était le vrai Potter. Alors que les sept Harry Potter s'élevaient dans les airs, répartis sur cinq balais, un Sombral et une moto, les Mangemorts les encerclèrent et se mirent à attaquer les membres de l'Ordre qu'ils savaient, évidemment, ne pas être Potter.

La moto continua son chemin et Hermione la suivit. Elle lança un maléfice sur la chouette, qui s'effondra sur le sol de sa cage. « Hedwige ! » S'écria-t-il. « Pas toi, Hedwige ! »

« Je t'ai trouvé, » murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire, ses soupçons confirmés.

Les sept Potter et leurs gardiens s'étaient dispersés, et Hermione savait qu'elle ne volait pas assez bien pour suivre toute seule la moto, mais elle attrapa Rowle, qui lui était un bon voleur. « C'est celui dans la moto, » siffla-t-elle, et l'homme acquiesça.

Elle resta derrière, puis sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élever derrière elle. Contrairement aux autres, il ne volait pas sur un balai – ou une moto – mais planait.

Alors que le reste des Mangemorts portaient un masque, il avait transformé son visage en celui d'un monstre, pâle et serpentin. C'était une vue terrifiante.

« La moto ! » Haleta-t-elle. « C'est elle, mon Seigneur. »

Il s'arrêta pour lui caresser le visage. « Ma chère enfant, » dit-il, la voix sifflante. « Encore une fois, tu dépasses toutes mes attentes. Maintenant, va t'amuser avec les autres Potter. »

Elle suivit un des Potter, le plus lent, accompagné par Remus Lupin. Elle se demanda qui se cachait derrière ce doublon en lançant maléfice après maléfice sur lui. Il ou elle savait clairement mieux voler qu'elle, car il tournoyait et plongeait brusquement pour éviter chacun de ses maléfices. Malheureusement pour lui, elle réussit à le toucher à l'oreille.

C'était le meilleure qu'elle pouvait faire sur un balais, s'était-elle dit, alors elle se posa sur le sol et transplana au Manoir Malefoy, où Narcissa l'accueillit avec un câlin et prévint Drago de l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Hermione se débarrassa de la robe et du masque qu'elle tendit à un elfe, qui disparut avec. Drago arriva en courant et se jeta sur elle, et la palpa de partout pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

« Tu vole comme de la merde, » marmonna-t-il. « Je me suis rongé les sangs tout le temps. »

« Je ne suis pas toi, » s'exclama Hermione, ennuyée. « Je ne suis pas du genre à aller voler pour le plaisir, mais je _peux_ voler. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vole mal sous prétexte que je ne suis pas un joueur de Quidditch ? »

« Comment cela s'est passé ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » admit la jeune fille. « Je n'arrivais pas à suivre les plus rapides, donc je suis revenue en arrière et j'ai touché un membre de l'Ordre au hasard. »

« Et donc ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché au point qu'il en meurt, mais je suis assez fière de moi, » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, et Drago rit.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à abattre Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait tomber Fol-Œil mais, à part la blessure qu'Hermione avait infligée à un des faux Potter, personne n'avait été touché.

« Tu as blessé le mauvais, » lui dit Théo en sortant d'une réunion avec Jedusor.

« Comment ? » Demanda Hermione, confuse.

« Tu as touché George Weasley. C'était l'autre – Fred – qui s'en était pris à Drago l'année dernière. »

Hermione rit. « Ben, je n'arrive déjà pas à les différencier quand ils ont leur propre apparence, alors quand ils sont Potter… »

« Maintenant tu peux ! » S'exclama Théo avec un sourire, et leurs rires redoublèrent.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Heureusement pour eux, même avec Potter encore vivant, leur plan pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère se déroulait sans problème. Yaxley réussit à soumettre Pius Thicknesse par le biais de l'Imperium et, avec son aide, ils infiltrèrent totalement le Ministère.

Rufus Scrimgeour, par contre, refusait de révéler la localisation d'Harry Potter, même sous torture. Hermione ne pouvait pas assister à ces séances elle se contentait de servir le thé à la poignée de Mangemorts qui revenaient, et ne posait pas de question. Thicknesse devient rapidement Ministre : C'était gagné.

« Bien que, » dit Jedusor pendant que Hermione lui tendait une tasse de thé accompagnée de biscuits. « Je serais plus rassuré quand Drago sera Ministre. Travailler avec les personnes sous l'emprise de l'Imperium est fatiguant Il faut toujours être très précis quand on leur donne des instructions. »

« Je m'efforcerai de vous assister au mieux que je le peux, mon Seigneur. »

Les Mangemorts se répartirent le travail et visitèrent toutes les maisons connues des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les interrogèrent dans le but de trouver le garçon. Ils brulèrent la maison d'un dénommé Dedalus Diggle et ruinèrent le mariage chez les Weasley, mais cela ne les avança à rien.

C'était comme si le garçon s'était évaporé.

Et on pouvait dire la même chose de Ronald Weasley.

« Nous sommes juste très inquiets, » avait dit Thicknesse pendant une conférence de presse. « Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'Harry Potter était là quand l'estimé Albus Dumbledore fut tué et, enfin, le fait qu'il refuse de venir et de faire une déposition ne l'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment précis, il est notre suspect principal dans cette affaire de meurtre tous citoyens devraient le considérer armé et dangereux. Si vous le voyez, n'essayez pas de l'attraper vous-même. Alertez plutôt le Ministère. »

Cassius Warrington fut assigné à la direction de _La Gazette des Sorciers_ et le journal commença, sans la moindre hésitation, à imprimer ce qu'on lui disait d'imprimer.

Le coup d'état fut silencieux, fluide, et presque sans défaut. Le peuple se chuchotait à l'oreille de l'un l'autre que la politique du Ministère avait sûrement changée, mais n'osait rien dire à voix haute.

« Bien sûr, » disait le peuple, « Les Mangemorts ne sont que les Chevaliers de Walburgis (1) avec un nouveau nom. »

Certes, certaines personnes murmuraient, « Je n'ai jamais apprécié leur avis sur la domination des Sang-Purs, il n'y a rien de mal à être un sang-mêlé. » Mais quand il n'y avait aucun signe évident d'oppression, le peuple se détendait, la vie continuait, alors que le pouvoir s'accumulait de plus en plus dans les mains d'un homme qui n'en avait jamais assez.

Le fait que seul les familles de sang-purs qui étaient dans son camp ne pouvait profiter des avantages de la nouvelles politique du Ministère prouvait que le sang n'était pas le plus important, que c'était juste une histoire de camp. Après tout, les Weasleys étaient des sang-purs, les Macmillans étaient des sang-purs, et pourtant ils ne profitaient d'aucun avantage. Cela montrait que tout le monde pouvait joindre les rangs de Voldemort.

« Regarde cette petite Née-Moldue, » se disait le peuple. « Elle sort bien avec l'héritier Malefoy. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Poudlard devint obligatoire Désormais, tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ne pouvaient plus inscrire leurs enfants à Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons. Jedusor voulait contrôler toute leur éducation. « Laissez-moi contrôler leur passé et leur éducation, » avait-il expliqué en buvant une tasse de thé. « Et je contrôlerai le futur. »

A la grande déception d'Hermione, Jedusor décida d'imposer l'Etude des Moldus aux Premières et Secondes années, où ils apprendraient que les Moldus étaient retardés comparé aux sorciers. Les Nés-Moldus devront aussi participer à une classe leur apprenant les coutumes sorcières, de la Première à la Cinquième année, et seront 'encouragés' à visiter une famille sorcière durant les vacances. Jedusor voulait que les liens des Nés-Moldus avec leurs familles et le monde Moldu soient coupés.

« Mais j'aime mes parents, » protesta Hermione quand elle apprit l'existence de cette nouvelle mesure. Elle était assise à ses côtés, chargée d'apporter d'autres rouleaux de parchemins. Diriger un empire était un travail nécessitant beaucoup de paperasse.

« C'est vrai, » admit l'homme sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin. « Mais tu les aimes depuis le Manoir Malefoy. Ils ne font pas partis de ton monde, et ne le seront jamais. Tu ne pourras même pas les inviter pour ta remise de diplôme, Hermione. Et ils ne seront pas présents à ton mariage non plus. » Il leva les yeux et la regarda, insistant. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis sûre que Narcissa s'occupera de la liste d'invité, » dit Hermione, un peu troublée. « Je réalise que ce travail revient normalement à la famille de la mariée mais - »

« Exactement, » la coupa-t-il. « Va t'amuser avec Drago avant que vous ne devez revenir à l'école. Et prévient Montague que je veux le voir. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, » dit-elle, puis s'arrêta. « Mon Seigneur ? »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il assez impatiemment.

« Pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions sur le fonctionnement de l'héritage chez les sang-purs ? »

Jedusor allait lui dire de déranger Narcissa, mais il se ravisa. « Je suis toujours ravi de t'aider à découvrir notre monde, Hermione, » dit-il.

« Sirius Black est mort sans héritier, » commença-t-elle. « Et j'ai entendu Potter se plaindre qu'un homme nommé Fletcher s'amusait à 'piquer' les affaires de Sirius, affaires qu'apparemment Potter pense avoir hérité. »

« Cela m'étonnerait, » répondit-il. « La plupart des biens de sang-purs sont importants. Tu ne peux pas les donner à n'importe qui après ta mort. »

« Mais s'il le pouvait, est-ce que cela ferait de Potter le propriétaire de la maison d'enfance de Sirius ? »

Jedusor sourit. « Oui, Miss Granger. Les conversations avec toi sont toujours si édifiantes. Maintenant, file ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Montague, » dit Jedusor quand le jeune Mangemort entra dans la pièce. « Obtient-moi l'adresse de la maison de Walburga Black et installe-y une patrouille. » Il le regarda. « Il a des chances que tu ne la vois pas. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas, mais je veux qu'elle soit surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept à l'endroit où elle _devrait_ être. Je pense tenir une piste sur l'endroit où se tapit Potter. »

Jedusor détourna son attention de Montague pour l'exemplaire du jour de _La Gazette_ posé sur son bureau, et quelque chose qu'il lut le fit siffler de colère.

« Montague, » répéta-t-il en désignant une photo du journal. « Avant que tu ne partes, pourrait-tu identifier cette femme pour moi ? »

L'intéressé se déplaça hâtivement pour examiner la photo. « Hum, d'après la légende c'est Dolores Ombrage, monsieur, » dit-il.

« Merci, Montague. Tu m'a été d'une grande aide, » le remercia Jedusor.

Puis Graham Montague fila.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter aux portes, vraiment, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre Narcissa Malefoy qui, à son grand étonnement, avait levé la voix.

Narcissa était sûrement la seule personne au monde qui osait lever la voix devant Tom Jedusor.

« Vous voulez que j'invite cette femme chez moi ? » S'était-elle écriée, l'air mécontent. « Elle a voulu forcé Hermione à utiliser une plume à sang, et l'idée d'étendre mon hospitalité jusqu'à cette femme me révulse. »

« Techniquement parlant, l'hospitalité ne démarre uniquement lorsque l'on s'assoit autour de la table, » répliqua Jedusor, amusé. « Vous êtes sûrement capable de ravaler votre haine juste pour le temps d'une discussion. »

« Cette femme est une honte, » marmonna-t-elle. « Elle est bornée, remplie de préjugés, étroite d'esprit - »

« Un peu comme votre sœur ? » La coupa-t-il.

« Ma _défunte_ sœur, » le corrigea Narcissa, agacée. « Les temps ont changés. Walburga et son genre ont disparu - »

« Et ce n'était pas trop tôt. La voix de cette femme était si stridente. »

Narcissa rit. « Mais elle vous était sans faille, et assez généreuse. »

Hermione pouvait l'entendre grogner. « Elle me prenait malgré tout pour un personnage crée de toute pièce. Heureusement, elle avait peur de moi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle se comportait si poliment devant moi. »

La peur de se faire attraper eu finalement raison d'Hermione, et elle se remit à marcher jusqu'au petit salon qui, de manière officieuse, était réservé aux adolescents. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit-il en la voyant arriver.

Elle se jeta sur un grand canapé et dit, « Non. Je suis juste fatiguée et je crois que ta mère s'apprête à recevoir des invités, encore. »

Drago soupira.

Hermione, évidemment, avait raison. « Habillez-vous correctement, » les prévient Narcissa quand le jour J approcha. Elle lança un regard à Daphné, qui avait acquiescé Rappeler les détails de l'étiquette à Hermione était devenu son boulot, tout comme Théo était devenu une sorte de confident et de conseiller politique pour Drago. Les Malefoys étaient des aristocrates, et deviendront aux yeux du public les dirigeants du monde sorcier pour la durée du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Notts, quant à eux, seront – bien qu'ils l'étaient déjà – les personnes auxquelles ils pourront faire confiance dans ce monde remplit d'ennemis potentiels.

Quand Hermione, la main posée sur le bras de Drago, entra dans la salle de bal, elle reconnut beaucoup de personnes. Elle était la seule touche de couleur dans cette pièce, alors que sa robe était d'un vert-bouteille profond. Elle compta le nombre d'invité présents dans la salle et un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres rehaussées d'une délicate touche de rose. Quand Drago le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ceci n'est pas une réception, » répondit-elle doucement. « Ça ne s'en rapproche même pas. Compte le nombre de personnes. »

Drago s'exécuta rapidement : trois femmes et un peu plus d'une douzaine d'hommes, tous Mangemorts. « Et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? »

« Tu verras, » éluda-t-elle alors que Marcus Flint s'approchait pour lui faire un léger baisemain.

Puis il se redressa et regarda Drago. « Je mourrai sûrement en me désolant du fait que tu aies eu l'injuste chance de l'avoir dans ta promotion, » dit-il galamment, et Drago sourit, quelque peu fier, en la dirigeant vers un des sièges près d'une des colonnes. A tout moment, il resta derrière elle et ils bavardèrent tranquillement avec leurs camarades d'école présents dans la pièce, une de ses mains posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ladite main se tendit quand il vit arriver Tom Jedusor, qui souriait. « Je vois, Miss Granger, que mes Mangemorts sont déjà en train de vous entourer. »

Elle lui sourit en retour et répliqua gentiment, « Vous avez invité tant d'excellentes personnes, comment aurais-je pu résister à leurs flatteries ? »

Il rit. « Me pardonnerais-tu si j'emprunte un de vos amis ? J'ai besoin de parler à M. Flint en priver. »

« Je vous pardonnerais n'importe quoi, » répondit-elle. « Tant que vous me le renvoyez un verre de punch à la main. »

Tom Jedusor lui prit la main et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le bout des doigts. « Je ne peux rien te refuser, ma chère. »

Puis il se tourna vers Flint et, avec un mouvement de tête, lui indiqua qu'il devait le suivre. Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient Drago soupira, soulagé, et Graham Montague demanda, la voix tremblante. « Tu lui parles toujours comme ça ? »

Drago marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Hermione expliqua, « Il est actuellement de bonne humeur, ce qui veut dire qu'il désire se faire traiter comme n'importe quel aristocrate. »

« Et quand il est de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Alors j'évite de grimacer ou de trop ramper devant ses ordres ça l'énerve. »

Drago et Graham échangèrent des regards. « Soudainement, je ne t'envie plus tant que ça, » dit-il. « Je suis bien content comme ça. »

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione avait les yeux braqués sur la porte. « Tu sais quelque chose, » fit-il. « Et cela me rend nerveux quand tu sais quelque chose. » Ce fut le moment où Lucius Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce, Dolores Ombrage à son bras.

« Toujours le rose ? » S'exclama Adrian Pucey, qui regardait la femme avec un mélange d'amusement et de dégout.

« Techniquement, une robe rose est toujours considérée comme une tenue correcte, » rit Hermione. « Je ne suis pas en noir, après tout. »

Il haussa les sourcils, et ils observèrent l'intruse parader à travers la pièce, clairement ravie d'avoir été invitée à la réception, puis minauder en direction de Lucius Malefoy et de Tom Jedusor. Le regard de Lucius rencontra celui de son fils, qui hocha la tête avant d'offrir son bras à Hermione.

« Nous sommes demandés, » dit-il simplement.

Elle accepta son bras avec plaisir et ils se déplacèrent pour rejoindre Jedusor, Narcissa, Lucius et Nott senior.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà rencontré ma femme, » dit Lucius, sans vraiment présenter Ombrage à Narcissa.

Dolores Ombrage se dépêcha de flatter son hôtesse. « Je vous admire depuis de nombreuses années, Mme. Malefoy. »

Narcissa l'observa et remarqua, la voix calme. « Quel joli collier, Miss Ombrage. Dois-je vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour votre futur bonheur ? »

Tom Jedusor faillit recracher son vin de surprise.

Ombrage tritura son pendentif et répondit, « Oh, non. C'est un bijou de famille. » Elle lança un regard à Hermione mais s'interdit de lui adresser plus qu'un rictus dédaigneux. Drago se raidit, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est effectivement un bijou de famille, » admit Jedusor. « Néanmoins, je pense qu'il y a confusion à propos de la famille à laquelle ceci appartient. » Puis il s'adressa à Hermione. « Qu'en penses-tu, ma chère ? »

« C'est très joli, mon Seigneur, » dit-elle.

« Tu l'aimerais ? »

Hermione détourna son regard pour le placer sur le pendentif accroché au cou d'Ombrage, et dissimula un frisson. « Vous générosité me flatte énormément, mon Seigneur, mais je préfère le collier que vous m'avez déjà offert. »

« J'ai cru t'avoir entendu dire qu'il était 'nul' ? » La taquina-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Dolores en resta bouche bée. « Vous ne laissez certainement pas cette petite sang-de-bourbe vous parler comme ? Critiquer un cadeau que vous avez daigné lui offrir ? »

Tom Jedusor passa une main possessive à travers les cheveux de la jeune fille ( _eurk)._ « Hermione ne m'a jamais déçu, » commença-t-il. « Intelligente. Loyale. Discrète. Le Choixpeau savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en la plaçant dans notre Maison. » Il dévisagea Ombrage. « Par contre, je crois que votre répartition était plutôt l'objet d'une étrange plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie loin d'être drôle, d'ailleurs. »

Ombrage se tendit et balaya la pièce du regard. Les autres invités s'étaient progressivement rapprochés du petit groupe jusqu'à former un cercle autour d'eux. Lucius Malefoy avait lâché son bras pour prendre celui de Narcissa.

« J'espère que vous savez, historiquement parlant, que les Serpentards n'ont jamais, _jamais_ tourné leur dos aux leurs, » expliqua-t-elle, sa voix portant dans toute la salle. « J'ai toujours voulu vous demander ce qui vous est passé par la tête en forçant ma future bru, une Serpentard, à utiliser une plume à sang. »

« C'est une Née-Moldue, » protesta Ombrage. Thorfinn rit à sa faible justification, d'un rire grave et menaçant. Graham Montague donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à joyeusement la charcuter maintenant, tout de suite. Même Yaxley paraissait fatigué devant le raisonnement d'Ombrage.

« Elle est une Serpentard, » la corrigea Jedusor. « Et vous portez le pendentif de ma mère. »

Les doigts d'Ombrage s'accrochèrent désespérément audit pendentif.

« Ou l'avez-vous obtenu ? » S'enquit-il. « Parce que je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas un bijou de famille. En tous cas, pas de _votre_ famille. »

« Je… je l'ai confisqué à un homme qui essayait de le vendre, » murmura Ombrage. « Je crois que son nom était Mondingus quelque chose. »

« Fletcher, » précisa Hermione. Jedusor la regarda et elle haussa gracieusement des épaules. « J'ai entendu Potter se plaindre un jour qu'un homme nommé Mondingus Fletcher volait les affaires de Sirius Black pour les revendre. Je crois vous l'avoir mentionné, et vraiment, combien peut-il y avoir de Mondingus en Grande-Bretagne ? »

Jedusor se tourna vers Flint et ordonna, « Découvre comment il l'a obtenu puis tue-le. » L'intéressé acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie, Graham Montague à ses pieds. Jedusor tendit la main et Ombrage le fixa de ses yeux écarquillés et déglutit difficilement.

« Il veut que vous lui rendez le pendentif de sa mère, » expliqua Hermione en adoptant le ton utilisé pour parler à un enfant.

Ombrage lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne bougea pas.

« Je vous recommanderais de faire ce qu'il vous demande, » ajouta Hermione.

Ombrage s'exécuta finalement et faillit faire tomber le collier en le posant dans le creux de la main tendue. Il referma ses doigts dessus et sourit avant de le ranger dans une des poches de sa robe. Puis il en profita pour sortir sa baguette et la dirigea sur Ombrage.

« Mais j'ai fait ce que je vous ai demandé, » protesta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. « Je suis de votre côté ! » Continua-t-elle, et sa voix se transforma en un murmure suppliant. « Je désire vous aider dans votre quête pour débarrasser notre monde de la vermine comme elle, » elle pointa du doigt Hermione. « Les Moldus et les sang-de-bourbes ne sont que des saletés, ils - »

Ignorant les suppliques de la femme, Jedusor se tourna vers Narcissa et lui dit, une touche d'irritation dans la voix, « C'est comme si Walburga était de retour parmi nous. »

Narcissa soupira. « Je vous ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas l'inviter mais vous avez insisté. Vous auriez tout simplement pu envoyer quelqu'un la tuer dans son appartement et prendre le collier mais non, il fallait faire ça de manière dramatique. »

Ombrage continuait à insulter les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus, le degré de ses insultes augmentant de seconde en seconde, et Jedusor dit, amusé, « J'apprécie juste tant votre hospitalité, ma chère Narcissa, que je ne puis résister à la possibilité d'une réception organisée par vos soins. »

Un elfe apparut dans la salle et fit un petit geste, nerveux.

« Le dîner est prêt, Tom, donc si vous pouviez juste la tuer, nous serions ainsi assis dans un rien de temps, » dit Narcissa.

« Bien sûr. » Puis il coupa les protestations de plus en plus acharnées d'Ombrage par un rapide _Avada_.

« J'apprécie le fait que vous ne venez pas de salir le sol, » avoua Narcissa en les dirigeant vers la salle à manger. « Le sang est très difficile à nettoyer sans abîmer le bois du parquet. »

« C'est normal, ma chère, » dit Jedusor. « M. Pucey, allez chercher un verre de punch pour Miss Granger avant de vous asseoir. J'ai bien peur que je lui ai promis de demander à M. Flint de lui en prendre un, mais j'ai dû l'envoyer quelque part. »

Adrian Pucey acquiesça et, avec un regard un peu étrange en direction de la jeune fille, s'exécuta.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **(1) Le terme 'Chevalier de Walburgis' était utilisé pour désigner les partisans de Voldemort, avant que le terme 'Mangemort' n'apparaisse. En anglais, cela donne 'The Knights of Walburgis', 'Knight' étant un jeu de mot pour 'night' (=** _ **nuit**_ **en anglais), qui désigne la nuit du 30 avril au 1** **er** **mai. Pour plus d'informations, référez-vous à la page suivante: www . encyclopedie-hp wizards / death_eaters . php**

 **Première partie de la septième et dernière année finiiit ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié la dernière scène. Je ne supporte pas Ombrage. Qu'elle meurt maintenant me ravie à un point... ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je posterai le prochain le 5 mai si normalement tout va bien ! Les 3 derniers chapitres, quant à eux, seront respectivement postés le 18 mai, le 29 mai, et le dernier le 2 juin comme promis !**


	20. Septième année, partie II

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je me suis trompée dans le planning des chapitres, sans compter celui-ci il n'en reste que deux, Septième Année Partie III et IV. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte, mais j'ai fait comme s'il restait 3 chapitres, et non 2. Donc, pour garder le suspens, et pour me sortir de ce pétrin, je posterai le tout dernier chapitre (Septième Année Partie IV) en deux partie, le 29 mai et le 2 juin. Ça va, vous n'aurez que 3-4 jours d'attente entre les deux chapitres ^^**

 **Bon, bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago et Hermione riaient en s'installant dans le Poudlard Express pour leur Septième et dernière année. Ils se riaient des élèves des autres Maisons, qui s'écartaient d'eux dès qui les voyaient arriver, effrayés. Ils riaient encore en saluant Théo, Daphné et Blaise, qui ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment à Hermione pour la laisser entrer.

« Principessa, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors qu'ils entraient, Ginny Weasley les approcha. « Tu as beaucoup de culot, » cracha-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu revenir ici après ce que tu as fait ? »

« C'est un nouveau monde, Ginevra, » répliqua tranquillement Hermione. « Le temps où tu pouvais libérer un monstre dans l'école, envoyer plusieurs élèves dans le coma, et pourtant ne pas recevoir de sanction, aussi minime soit-elle, juste parce que tu faisais partie des petits chouchous, est fini. »

« Par contre, toi, tu peux assassiner un Directeur de sang-froid, et revenir te pavaner ici, » dit-elle. « Tu n'es qu'une putain au service des Mangemorts. »

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, conasse, » la prévient Greg avec un regard mauvais.

« Potter est en cavale, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua Hermione. « Ton frère est-il parti avec lui ? Son si fidèle, bien qu'un peu bête, acolyte ? Ils pensent pouvoir battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un homme qui a défié et vaincu la mort elle-même, avec le pouvoir de l'amour et de l'amitié ? »

« Oui, » répondit Ginny en la fusillant du regard.

« Donc… L'amour et l'amitié peuvent tout conquérir ? » Insista Hermione.

« Oui, » répéta la Gryffondor.

« Magnifique. » Hermione sourit, et Blaise éclata de rire. « Parce que nous avons beaucoup d'amour et d'amitié de notre côté également. Et de la loyauté. Et il y a autre chose, aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Donne-moi un coup de main, Drago, mon amour. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… »

« On sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton sec. « On est pas assez con pour jouer franc jeu ? »

« Oui, » approuva Hermione avec un hochement de tête. « C'est ça. On ne s'est pas reposé sur l'équipe éducative de Poudlard pour apprendre ce qu'il fallait apprendre pour survivre, on est allé voir ailleurs et avons appris par nous-même. Il nous a juste fallu des livres, de l'intelligence, et un excellent professeur. »

« Un professeur maléfique, » la corrigea Ginny. « Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir ce monstre dans la tête, Granger. Il est _maléfique_. »

« Tu as eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air amusé.

« J'ai été possédée, et _il_ m'a forcé à relâcher un monstre – Tu étais dans le coma, je sais, mais essaye de suivre, » rétorqua la jeune fille. »

« C'est si drôle, » observa Hermione. « Je veux dire, tu te crois si _spéciale_. Qui parmi nous n'a pas eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans notre esprit ? Certainement pas Drago. Ou Théo. Ou moi. »

« Il n'a jamais été dans mon esprit, moi, » intervint Greg, et Blaise se prit le visage dans les mains, l'air désespéré.

Hermione se tourna vers Greg et lui sourit, puis reporta son attention sur Ginny. « Arrête de pleurnicher et va-t'en, petite fille. Tu n'es pas de taille, tu n'as aucune de ce qu'il se passe vraiment, et ton seul argument n'est pas valable. » Elle se tourna et alla s'asseoir, suivie par Drago, et Blaise ferma la porte d'un coup sec devant le nez de l'intruse.

Quand le charriot de bonbons arriva, Hermione lui donna une poignée de galions et lui ordonna, « Donnez-en à tous les Serpentards de Deuxième et Troisième Année. » La femme lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner qui était dans quelle maison et dans quelle année, mais Hermione lui suggéra de trouver toute seule, comme une grande. Son interlocutrice acquiesça rapidement, un peu tremblante et continua son chemin.

« Petite brute, » lui dit affectueusement Drago quand la porte fut refermée.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans les calèches censées les conduire au château, Hermione caressa le museau d'un des Sombrals, qui commença à renifler sa main à la recherche de viande crue. Il lui donna un regard menaçant quand il comprit qu'elle n'en avais pas.

« Je viendrais te nourrir une fois que je serais installée, » lui promis-t-elle en ignorant les regards apeurés des autres élèves.

« Le fait que tu puisse les voir rend les gens nerveux, » expliqua Luna en entrant dans la calèche, aidée par Blaise.

« De doux étalons, visions de la mort, » dit Astoria, Daphné derrière elle.

« Va trouver ta propre calèche, » lui ordonna cette dernière.

Astoria se contenta de sourire et s'assit à côté de Vincent, qui lança à Daphné un regard mi-désolé, mi-nerveux.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, le Festin de Bienvenue fut un peu plus silencieux que les précédentes années, mais les Premières années furent scrupuleusement répartis dans leurs Maisons et s'assirent, effrayés, aux extrémités de chaque table. Severus Rogue leur apprirent qu'Horace Slughorn sera le nouveau directeur de la Maison Serpentard, et cette nouvelle fut reçue par des applaudissements polis. Il ignora les regards noirs des autres professeurs et continua son discours, consistant à rappeler aux élèves les endroits à éviter et les dates des essais de Quidditch.

« Tu sais, » dit Théo, « Je crois que les discours un peu bizarre de Dumbledore me manque un peu. Il ajoutait toujours un mot pour rire en rappelant que la Forêt Interdite était toujours interdite. »

Blaise rit. « Et si je te disais, 'on a gagné' ? »

« Ça fait trois mots, » remarqua Greg.

« Pourquoi pas 'potentat' ? » Offrit Hermione.

« Est-ce que ce mot est français ? » Demanda Greg, et Millie soupir a. « Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime, Greg, » dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

« Ma sultane, » murmura Drago en embrassant le bout des doigts d'Hermione.

« Sympa le bracelet, » dit Pansy pour attirer l'attention sur _son_ bracelet. Toute les filles se mirent à ignorer l'explication de Rogue sur le changement du programme d'Etude des Moldus et de la présentation de 'l'adorable Alecto Carrow' – Une phrase prononcée avec tant de mépris et d'ironie qu'on pouvait facilement deviner son opinion sur la professeure – pour poser des questions à Pansy sur celui qui lui avait offert le bracelet d'émeraude qu'elle avait au poignet.

« Marcus Flint, » répondit Pansy, qui essayait de ne pas trop se la jouer. Un Mangemort déjà marqué était un bon parti, si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait dû repasser ses A.S.P.I.C.s.

Millie enlaça la jeune fille et Hermione siffla, impressionnée. « Pas mal ! »

« Félicitations, » dit Daphné, qui sortit immédiatement un magazine destiné aux futures mariées, et l'ouvrit directement sur un article à propos de robes. Sans perdre une minute, Millie, Pansy et Daphné commencèrent à débattre sur quelles robes leurs mères les autoriseraient à porter.

Théo regarda Greg et ils soupirèrent.

« Est-ce qu'un jour elles vont arrêter ? » Demanda Greg avec espoir.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Théo en secouant la tête.

« C'était obligé que cela soit les Carrows ? » Marmonna Hermione pendant que Rogue présentait cette fois-ci Amycus comme le nouveau professeur d'Art de la Magie Noire, qui invita les élèves à explorer les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient devant eux grâce aux sorts qu'ils allaient apprendre dans cette nouvelle matière.

« Au moins ce n'est pas les Lestranges, » dit Drago et elle lui sourit.

« Non, ils sont stupides et brutaux, mais pas fous. Mais je n'aime toujours pas ça. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

'Stupides et brutaux' devint rapidement un euphémisme. La plupart des élèves refusèrent de participer aux cours d'Art de la Magie Noire au départ la seule technique de motivation qu'Amycus Carrow connaissait était la terreur, ou encore la menace. Quand il fit face aux refus de toutes les Maisons sauf Serpentard, il commença à pousser les limites des sanctions appliquées sur les élèves désobéissants.

« Il n'est pas un très bon professeur, » observa Luna dans la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était un nouvel euphémisme. Les cours dans cette matière avaient continués et Luna s'était proposée pour prendre une groupe de Première année et leur apprendre convenablement les exercices pratiques qu'Amycus avait été incapable d'expliquer. Au début, le groupe n'était composé que de Serpentard mais petit à petit, de semaine en semaine, d'autres élèves des autres Maisons se joignaient à eux. « Imaginez, » leur dit Luna, « Que votre orange n'est pas composé d'orange, mais de petites créatures, et vous voulez les éloignez les unes des autres le plus rapidement possible. Vous n'avez juste qu'à les encouragez à bouger vers l'extérieur, comme un ballon. »

« Est-ce que c'est supposé être des instructions claires ? » Chuchota Drago à Hermione, mais un des élèves, une petite fille, qui avait un petit zozotement, lança avec détermination, « _Oro Impendo_ , » et son orange explosa, éclaboussant au passage le petit groupe avec du jus et des quartiers déchiquetés du fruit. Elle émit un petit cri de victoire, et Luna applaudit et tourna sur elle-même.

« Cela ne te gêne pas de leur apprendre l'Art de la Magie Noire ? » Demanda Hermione à Luna un peu plus tard, quand les plus jeunes furent couchés et que les Septièmes Année étaient tous assis sur les canapés et se passaient une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

« Un esprit libre n'est pas un chien en train d'aboyer, (1) » éluda Luna avec sa voix habituelle. Le fait que Blaise était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle agissait si distraitement, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être son manque d'intérêt à se faire comprendre par les autres. « La chaine de dix pieds de long, tu sais. »

« Oui, oui, » dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Drago. « Tant que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Les Serpentards les plus âgés regardaient maintenant Amycus Carrow avec un mépris qu'ils ne se dérangeaient même plus de dissimuler. Cet homme était vicieux et fanatique, mais n'était pas très intelligent. Comme Rogue l'avait fait remarqué l'année dernière durant un cour de _Défense_ Contre les Forces du Mal, un esprit vif était essentiel pour exceller dans cette matière, peu importe la direction dans laquelle vous l'abordez. En plus, malgré ce qu'il avait vu sur la tour d'Astronomie ce fameux soir – et il avait été là pendant toute l'action – il continuait à penser qu'Hermione n'existait qu'en tant que simple décoration au bras de Drago _et_ dans l'organisation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne cessait de la rabaisser de manière subtile en classe, suggérant qu'elle n'avait réussi à lancer tel sortilège seulement grâce à l'aide de Drago, et cela commençait à énerver ses camarades de classe.

Hermione, elle, se contentait de le regarder avec un regard calme et mesuré, et continuait de le remercier pour son aide à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un conseil inutile et la plupart du temps faux.

« Tu attends le bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? » La taquina Drago un jour en sortant de la classe, un bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est toi l'impulsif, dans le couple, » répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez.

« Je suis aussi la personne sexy et mignonne, dans ce couple, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« C'est amusant, » dit-elle, « Car la nuit dernière j'ai juré t'avoir entendu dire, 'Oh Merlin, t'es si sexy quand tu – ' »

Drago l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, car Blaise venait de passer à côté d'eux. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui fut étouffé par la main d'un Drago ronchonnant.

Cependant, il avait raison elle attendait son heure. Mais elle se rendit compte que son heure était venue quand un des Deuxième Année rentra dans la Salle Commune, tremblant et pleurant car Amycus leur avait ordonné de pratiquer le sortilège Doloris sur leur voisin. Après son propre cours d'A.M.N., elle demanda à Drago de l'attendre dans le couloir. « J'ai une question à poser à Professeur Carrow, » lui expliqua-t-elle en sortant une des oranges de Luna de son sac.

Drago lui embrassa le dos de sa main. « Bien sûr, mon amour. »

Hermione lui sourit, puis redevint sérieuse, et rentra dans la classe. « Saviez-vous, » commença-t-elle, « Que l'on peut geler tout le liquide contenu dans un corps grâce à un seul maléfice ? » Elle lança l'orange en l'air en direction d'Amycus et murmura, « _Solus Constringitur_. »

Quand son interlocuteur attrapa le fruit, il l'éplucha pour découvrir un bloc de glace.

« Très impressionnant, Miss Granger, » dit-il avec un rictus. « Mais je le savais. C'est une des basiques leçons de _Spells Moste Fowle_. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas rattraper vos supérieurs avec votre savoir si - »

« On peut lancer ce maléfice sur un humain, évidemment, » continua Hermione, comme si son Professeur n'avait pas parlé.

Il lui offrit un nouveau rictus. « Oui, je sais. »

« Dans ce cas-là, si vous forcer un élève à pratiquer n'importe quel maléfique sur un de ses camarades, que ce soit en retenu ou en cours, je gèlerai tout liquide contenu dans votre misérable corps.

Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Amycus Carrow dit, « Etes-vous en train de me menacer ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire sous-entendant qu'elle était contente qu'il ait enfin comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, Professeur. »

Elle entendit l'orange s'écraser contre la porte dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Vincent et Greg amenèrent un nouveau poster 'On supporte Harry Potter' sur le bureau de Rogue, qui soupira.

Hermione était en train de gratter contentieusement son chaudron, parce que comme Rogue lui avait informé, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne sache pas en nettoyer un correctement et que si elle n'améliorait pas sa technique il la forcerait à frotter des chaudrons en retenue en compagnie de Première Année.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement que j'en fasse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Potter est l'Indésirable Numéro Un, » protesta Greg.

« Personne ne devrai le soutenir ! » Renchérit Vincent.

« Néanmoins, retirez des posters ne va pas les empêcher de le soutenir, et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire qu'essayer de retrouver et punir des élèves même pas capables de reproduire un simple poster. » Rogue prit le poster et le regarda pendant quelques secondes. « Pathétique, » dit-il avant de le détruire d'un coup de baguette.

« Pourquoi personne ne l'a encore attrapé ? » S'enquit Greg avec véhémence.

« Probablement parce qu'il n'a pas quitté son petit trou Square Grimmaurd depuis des mois, » dit Rogue. « Aimeriez-vous que je communique votre mécontentement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Hermione dut retenir un rire moqueur. Ils étaient tous terrifiés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Euh, non, pas besoin, » marmonna Greg.

« Alors dans ce cas-là, veuillez sortir de mon laboratoire. J'essaye d'apprendre à votre camarade l'art de la confection d'une potion et vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu veux faire une balade ? » Demanda Drago après avoir regardé Hermione lire la même page de son manuel sept fois d'affilé. Elle soupira et fit 'non' de la tête et reprit sa lecture. Drago se leva, ferma doucement le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et répéta, la voix plus assurée, « Allons faire une balade. »

Il lui tendit sa main et, l'air résigné, Hermione la prit et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.

« J'adore l'automne, » dit Drago après un moment. « Cette saison est calme et tranquille. C'est reposant. » Il s'arrêta et se pencha pour attraper une fleur, qu'il installa derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. Il lui caressa les lèvres avec tendresse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'assit sur une pierre et se mordit la lèvre. « Je n'arrête pas de revoir cette scène, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je le vois tomber de la tour, l'air résigné, parce que je l'ai tué. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. « Bella aussi ? » S'enquit-il, et elle acquiesça.

« Même Fenrir, » admit-elle. « Bien que le monde se porte bien mieux sans lui. »

« Il se porte bien mieux sans Bella également, » ajouta Drago et un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tu vois - »

« Rabastan ? » La coupa-t-il. « Ouais. Toutes les nuits. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, s'il le fallait. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il entoura sa taille de son bras. « J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas à tuer, » commença-t-elle. « Avant… Avant la Tour, j'avais juste l'impression de jouer à un gros jeu d'échec. Maintenant… Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. En plus cette semaine j'ai menacé Amycus et… »

« Il est trop dangereux, » dit doucement Drago. « Je parie qu'il apprécie retirer les ailes des mouches. »

« Je parie qu'il aime arracher les bras des bébés, » marmonna Hermione. « Où est-ce que Jedusor _trouve_ ces personnes ? »

« Sûrement dans l'aile de St. Mangouste dédiée aux personnes mentalement dérangées, » suggéra Drago, ce qui la fit rire. Elle lui tapa le bras et il lui sourit. « Maltraitance, » s'exclama-t-il, et quand elle commença à renifler, il la serra fort. « C'est bon, amour, » murmura-t-il. « On se débarrassera de tous ces tarés, je te le jure. Je t'aiderai. Théo t'aidera. Je sais que ça fait mal, je sais. Quand Potter sortira le bout de son nez, Jedusor le tuera en un rien de temps et là, eh ben, on dirigera ce monde.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

« Bah… Je vais être Ministre et tu auras ton - »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Elle renifla puis s'essuya les yeux. « Comment Jedusor saura que Potter aura montré le bout de son nez ? »

Drago lui sourit, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya les larmes encore présentes. « Son nom est tabou. Prononce le mot en V, et des Raffleurs seront devant ta porte de maison avant même que tu n'aies le temps de prononcer 'Salazar'. »

« Des Raffleurs ? » Répéta Hermione, qui venait de se lever.

« Ils sont généralement à le poursuite des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, » expliqua Drago en lui offrant son bras. Il sourit quand elle le lui prit sans même le penser Six ans passés au Manoir en la compagnie de Narcissa, et elle ne réalisait même pas à quel point elle avait bien assimilé les coutumes de ce monde. « A moi, » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Pour toujours et à jamais, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction du lac, et parlèrent Ils parlèrent des Raffleurs, la chasse des membres de l'Ordre, qu'ils devaient les attraper avant les Aurors du Ministère. Malheureusement, l'Ordre a toujours été très sélectif et ses membres discrets, donc ce n'était pas comme si ils possédaient une feuille où étaient marqués les noms des membres. Mais Mondingus Fletcher, qui avait été capturé par Flint et Montague, avait donné des noms. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de le torturer.

« Il a donné le nom de Rogue, évidemment » dit Drago en haussant les épaules. « Mais on le savait déjà. Et puis Rogue avait déjà donné une liste de noms, mais ils ont tous disparus. » Il lui serra la main, réconfortant. « Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient sur les deux listes, mais on ne les trouve pas non plus. La seule Weasley qui se ballade encore dans ce monde est Ginny Weasley, mais Rogue a insisté que les mineurs n'étaient au courant de rien. Personne n'essayera de la capturer. »

« Tant mieux, » dit Hermione. « Je crois. » Ils avaient atteint le lac, et elle se pencha pour prendre un caillou, qu'elle jeta dans l'immense étendue d'eau.

« Eux aussi recrutent, » continua Drago et, en voyant le regard confus de la jeune fille, il ajouta, « Les Raffleurs. Ils recrutent. Une fois que l'on se sera débarrassé de tous les malades mentaux, il y aura - »

« Un problème de personnel, » acheva Hermione avec un petit rire. Drago rit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« J'aurai voulu que tu n'aies pas eu à souffrir autant en recevant la Marque, » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai détesté ce moment. »

« Moi aussi. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Un soir, Théo arrêta Blaise avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la table du dîner. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est le Kama Sutra, mais merci du fond du cœur d'avoir donné un exemplaire à ma petite-amie.

Blaise lui sourit et prit son sac. « C'est Luna qu'il faut remercier. »

« Page 394, » dit Théo avec un regard rêveur. « Cette page a changé ma vie. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Elle était trop occupée à farfouiller son sac à la recherche d'un roman Moldu, qu'elle essayait de faire lire à Drago. « C'est un plus grand nombre, » lui expliquait-elle. « S'il y a plus d'écrivains, il y aura - » Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle venait de trébucher sur le corps d'un élève. Les Carrows étaient là, et pointaient leur baguette en direction du jeune garçon ramassé contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, petite fille, » dit Amycus, la voix sombre. « Continue à marcher. »

Hermione regarda le garçon – Un Serdaigle, s'il se fiait à la couleur de sa cravate – et amorça un pas, hésitante.

Derrière elle, Drago commença à jurer.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » S'enquit Hermione, curieuse. Quand elle utilisait ce ton, Théo se mettait toujours à transpirer. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité innocente.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Alecto. « Il a libéré un élève que nous avions enchainé. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre Première Année, et cet imbécile a cru pouvoir - »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » La coupa Hermione. « Je pense avoir mal entendu vous avez _enchaîné_ un _Première Année_? »

« Putain de Sang-de-bourbe, » marmonna Amycus.

« Partez, » ordonna Hermione, et les Carrows la fixèrent du regard, incrédules. « Je le pense vraiment. Partez, » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas, non, » dit Alecto, qui lança un maléfice en direction d'Hermione. Le jet de lumière produit par la baguette toucha l'épaule d'Hermione, et Drago fit un pas en avant, l'air menaçant, mais s'arrêta, confus, en observant Alecto se tordre de douleur. Son frère se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Cracha Amycus, mais Hermione l'ignora et continua d'observer Alecto avec incompréhension.

« Intéressant, » dit-elle. « Le collier est apparemment plus qu'un simple avertissement. »

Drago se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Amycus. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

« Tu crois qu'il me dira comment il l'a fait ? » S'enquit Hermione auprès de Drago, qui continuait de rire. Finalement, quand Hermione vit Alecto essayer d'empêcher le sang couler de son épaule, elle le regarda avec une petite moue. « Le joli collier qui m'a été offert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas qu'un avertissement pour les Mangemorts Il a l'air de contenir une espèce de système de défense. »

Amycus ne comprenait toujours pas, alors Drago intervint. « Le maléfice envoyé par votre adorable sœur sur Hermione a affecté Miss. Carrow au lieu de Miss Granger. »

« Partez, » répéta Hermione. « Maintenant. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, » siffla Amycus. « Mais je crois par contre que je vais raconter ce qui vient de se passer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sera très heureux de savoir que vous avez essayé d'interférer sur la manière dont on s'occupe des élèves de ce château. »

« Très bien, allez-y, » dit distraitement Hermione. « Et ensuite je le remercierais pour la sécurité offerte de ce médaillon, et comment j'ai appris son existence. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de savoir que vous avez voulu me blesser, malgré l'interdiction claire et précise qu'il ne fallait même pas essayer. »

Amycus recula d'un pas. « Tu ne seras pas toute la vie sa favorite, petite fille. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Hermione. « Mais pour l'instant, je le suis et si vous ne partez pas je demanderais sûrement qu'on me serve votre cœur sur un plateau pour Noël. Ne jouez pas avec le diable, Amycus. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il accèdera à ma requête. »

Amycus aida sa sœur à se relever, et ils fusillèrent du regard les adolescents en face d'eux. Dès que les Carrow disparurent de leurs champs de vision, Hermione tomba à genoux à côté du jeune garçon et ordonna à Drago d'aller chercher Luna.

« Luna ? » Répéta-t-il.

« On aura besoin de son aide si on veut rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, » expliqua Hermione. « Et amène Blaise en même temps. »

Drago acquiesça puis partit en courant.

Hermione sortit une potion de son sac, releva la tête du jeune garçon inconscient et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. « Allez, » encouragea-t-elle. « Avale. » Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, des yeux remplis de terreur. « Ils sont partis, » dit la jeune fille. « Il n'y'a que moi. »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, » marmonna-t-il. « Mangemort. »

« Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, » dit-elle en commençant à soigner les blessures qu'elle pouvait voir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ? »

« Le plus souvent ils ont utilisé le Doloris, » expliqua-t-il. « T'en a encore ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant faiblement du doigt la fiole de potion maintenant vide.

« Pas sur moi, » répondit-elle. « Une fois qu'on bougera en direction de ta Salle Commune j'irai en prendre d'autres, mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, car ils pourraient très bien revenir. » Elle soupira. « Enfin, un peu de repos et tu seras sur pied dans pas très longtemps. Ils utilisent toujours le Doloris. Ils n'ont pas d'imagination. »

« En quoi ça t'importe ? » S'enquit-il.

Elle s'assit sur ses talons, et aida le jeune garçon à s'asseoir plus confortablement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle soupira. « L'ancienne génération n'est pas du tout compétente. Comment auraient-ils pu garder le pouvoir si longtemps, tout en torturant familles, enfants et amis ? »

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. « T'es plutôt paradoxale. »

« Je joue pour gagner, pas pour perdre. »

« Je le vois bien, » dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Michael Corner. »

Elle fit de même. « Hermione Granger. Ravie de te rencontrer, Michael. »

Elle se leva et laissa Blaise et Drago aider le jeune garçon à se relever. « Ramenez-le dans sa Salle Commune, il sera en sécurité là-bas. Je vais aller chercher d'autres potions, et je vous retrouve là-bas. »

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Luna. « Tu ne trouveras jamais notre Salle Commune sans mon aide. Michael leur montrera le chemin. Il a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils l'épée ? » Demanda Pansy en faisant passer la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu à Daphné.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, » répondit Daphné, qui leva les yeux en direction des escaliers, où elle vit sa petite sœur. « Je peux te voir, Tory. Va te coucher et laisse nous tranquille. Elle se réinstalla confortablement sur Théo, dont une main avait disparue sous le pull de la jeune fille. « Elle va me rendre folle, un jour. »

Vincent avala son shot et tendit la main pour avoir la bouteille Millie la lui tendit.

« Et même, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire avec ? De l'escrime ? » Dit Hermione avec un petit rire, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Qui amènerait une épée pour un duel de sorcier ? » Rit Théo.

« Les Gryffondors ? » Suggéra Drago, et tout le monde rit.

« En parlant des Gryffondors, c'était quoi cette punition ? Etre envoyé dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid ? Pour Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley ? C'est comme une promenade de santé pour eux. »

« C'est déjà mieux qu'une retenue avec les Carrows, » chuchota Hermione.

« C'est vrai, » admit Blaise.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Guerre ou pas, on ne pouvait pas annuler le Quidditch, et la rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentard n'en n'était que plus grande. Les lions sifflaient « Sales Mangemorts, » aux Serpentards, qui répliquaient en les félicitant d'avoir perdu Weasley et Potter. « Peut-être avec un capitaine qui ne favorise pas ses amis et un Gardien décent, vous avez une chance de gagner. »

« On vous a toujours battu, » cracha Ginny à Drago un jour devant le sourire condescendant du Serpentard. « Et on continuera à vous battre. Vous n'êtes que des tricheurs. »

« Vient, Drago, » dit Hermione. « Tu pourras lui faire bouffer de la merde après que tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or. De toute manière, elle ne risque pas de gagner avec son balai de merde. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle a eu l'intelligence de le changer. »

Le jour du match était d'un froid mordant, malgré un grand soleil, et Hermione marmonnait et jurait dans sa barbe, Théo, Blaise, Daphné et Luna devant elle. Avec Millie et Pansy, elles lancèrent sortilèges réchauffant après sortilèges réchauffant, pour rendre la température supportable. Les garçons avaient tous été très heureux et enthousiaste, ce matin, ce qui avait fatigué Hermione rien qu'en les regardant. « Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, » avait-elle marmonné au petit-déjeuner.

« Le Quidditch, » avait répondu Greg. « On peut enfin rejouer au Quidditch, avec Drago comme Attrapeur. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains, secouée par un rire. « T'es génial, Greg. »

« Euh… Toi aussi, » avait-il dit, confus.

Le commentateur était toujours aussi partial que d'habitude. L'absence des Carrows autorisait l'élève choisit par McGonagall de remarquer toutes les fautes commises par les Serpentards, sans parler des fautes commises par les Gryffondors : Jimmy Peakes et Richie Coote s'amusaient à voler aux côtés de Drago, pour lui rentrer dedans à tour de rôle.

« C'est autorisé ? » Demanda Hermione à Pansy, qui connaissait bien mieux les règles du Quidditch qu'elle.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Mais cela n'importait pas. Drago réussit à s'extirper d'entre les deux Gryffondors et se reprit sa recherche du Vif d'Or. Ginny était à l'autre bout du terrain et faisait de même, mais aucun d'eux n'eurent de la chance. Pendant un moment, on ne put observer que le Souaffle passé de mains en mains, d'équipe en équipe. Dix à zéro. Dix à dix. Dix à vingt.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont trouver cette balle ? » Pesta Hermione, emmitouflée dans un pull, sa cape et une couverture. Millie acquiesça, ses yeux rivés sur Greg, qui venait de frapper un Cognard en direction d'un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. « Je déteste ce jeu, » ajouta-t-elle, et Millie et Pansy rirent.

« Tu vas en entendre parler toute ta vie, tu le sais ça ? » Dit Pansy. « Marcus participe encore à des matchs et je suis sûre que Drago le fera aussi. »

« Quelle chance, » ironisa-t-elle. Le match continua encore et encore, et personne n'avait encore retrouvé le Vif d'Or. Millie se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir apporté un livre. Théo fit réciter la leçon d'Arithmancie à Hermione. Personne n'osait regarder Blaise et Luna, bien que Millie leur dit qu'il y avait des enfants ici et que personne n'avait envie d'assister à la pratique d'un cour d'éducation sexuelle.

Hermione avait arrêté de suivre le match quand une petite balle dorée attira son attention. Le Vif plana tranquillement au-dessus des gradins pendant un moment, puis reprit sa course effrénée.

Drago remarqua le Vif d'Or quelques secondes à peine après Hermione et elle l'observa voler à toute vitesse à sa poursuite. Ginny l'observa voler et comprit qu'il avait trouvé le Vif. Leurs équipes respectives arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient ou presque, et essayèrent de garder en sécurité le plus longtemps possible leurs Attrapeurs. Hermione s'était levé et était sur la pointe des pieds.

« Drago Malefoy attrape le Vif d'Or, » dit le commentateur, déçu. « Serpentard gagne, 420 à 550 points. »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Hermione, qui enlaça Pansy puis Millie. « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! »

Elle descendit les escaliers des gradins avec hâte. Drago se tenait au centre du terrain, le Vif d'Or dans la main, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu l'as fait ! » Dit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. « Je suis si fière de toi. Tu as travaillé si dur pour ce moment. »

Ginny atterrit à côté d'eux, l'air énervée.

« C'est le moment où tu es censée dire 'félicitations', » dit Hermione avec un petit rictus.

« C'est le moment où je suis censée dire 'Allez-vous faire foutre, » répliqua Ginny. « Vous avez peut-être gagné, mais vous êtes toujours des sales Mangemorts répugnants. »

Dean Thomas atterrit à son tour et Hermione les observa, dubitative. « C'est qu'un jeu, » dit-elle.

« Sale putain ! » Cracha Ginny.

« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, » dit Hermione, la voix maitrisée. « Allez, viens Drago. Il se trouve que je sais où se cache une magnifique bouteille de whisky-pur-feu de 18 ans d'âge parfaite pour l'occasion. » Mais Drago ne réagit pas il avait les poings fermés, l'air prêt à se jeter sur la Gryffondor.

« On y va, Drago. Cette chienne n'en vaut pas la peine. »

La fête avait déjà commencée quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune. Des bouteilles de bièraubeurre avaient apparues de nulle part, et deux bols de punch, dont étiqueté 'Pas pour les Premières Années' étaient posés sur une table, à côté d'assez de nourriture et friandise pour l'école entière.

« Comment… ? » Demanda Hermione à Millie, l'air ravie, alors que Drago se faisait acclamé par ses camarades de classe.

« Quand les elfes de Poudlard t'apprécient, pleins de choses de ce genre peuvent arriver, » répondit la jeune fille, assez fière d'elle. « Oh, au fait, j'ai donné ta couverture à Blaise et Luna et leur ai dit de la ramener. » Elle sourit. « Mais je te conseille de la laver après qu'il te l'ai rendue. »

Hermione fronça du nez. « Je crois que je vais la leur donner. »

La fête continua toute la nuit, et petit à petit, les élèves les plus jeunes partirent se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les Sixièmes, les Septièmes Années et Astoria Greengrass qui avait trouvé le moyen de rester et de s'asseoir juste à côté de Vincent. Hermione avait trop bu et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, ses yeux à moitié fermés. « Tu tiens pas l'alcool, toi, » se moqua-t-il gentiment, et elle offrit un marmonnement offensé en guise de réponse.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione jeta le livre d'Etude des Moldus à travers la bibliothèque. Madame Pince lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Il se trouvait que cette dernière avait un gros faible pour Jane Austen et Charlotte Bronte (2), qui étaient décrites par le manuel comme de 'simples singes qui avaient eu le bonheur de trouver un crayon'.

Le petit Première Année qui venait de demander à Hermione si c'était vrai ou pas que les Moldus ne se lavaient pas l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. « Je crois que tu devrais aller poser cette question à quelqu'un d'autre, » répondit difficilement Hermione.

« Tu as peur de contredire ce que tes maîtres ont déclaré être vrai ? » Intervint Neville Londubat, adossé sur une des étagères. Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant finalement s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Pas mal, la coupure, » dit Hermione en remarquant la cicatrice encore récente sur le visage de Neville. « Tu t'es pris une porte ? »

« Non, » répondit-il avec un petit rire. « J'ai demandé à Alecto Carrow quelle quantité de sang Moldu elle avait en elle. »

Il l'observa rire. « Désolée, » dit-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'elle a été ravie de pouvoir répondre à cette question. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, » observa Neville, et Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne l'aime, » répondit-elle. « Je crois que même son frère jumeau pense qu'elle est conne et brutale. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es dans son camp ? » S'enquit Neville. « Pourquoi tu supportes leurs idées, Hermione ? Ils pensent que tu… Que tu viens d'un peuple qui ne se lave même pas. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été amis, je sais que toi et Drago êtes fiancés, ou tout du moins que vous allez l'être, mais tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'ils ont raison. Ces… »

« Ils représentent les limites de ce que je peux accomplir, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'essaye de… je les ai tué, tu sais. On les a tous tué, Drago et moi. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Neville, la main prête à prendre sa baguette.

« Les personnes qui ont torturé tes parents. Ils sont tous morts. » Elle se leva et se tourna pour partir, et réprima ses larmes. « Je ne peux pas empêcher les Carrows de blesser des gens si je suis de votre côté, trop occupée à paraître noble et pure. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es en train de les arrêter ? » Demanda doucement Neville.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, » éluda-t-elle avant de partir de la bibliothèque.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago le savait quand Hermione avait passé une mauvaise journée. Peu importait si elle avait enduré les subtiles ou pas si subtiles réflexions des élèves des autres Maisons, où alors les regards meurtriers des Carrows, si elle avait subi une mauvaise journée et se jetait sur un canapé de la Salle Commune, trop fatiguée pour ouvrir un livre.

Il s'inquiétait.

Il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il prit à part Professeur Rogue et joua la carte du filleul pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui, ce qui était quelque chose que Drago n'avait jamais fait.

« Elle en reçoit de tous les côtés, » expliqua-t-il à son interlocuteur avec frustration. « Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas - »

« Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas, » le coupa Rogue. « Votre manque de confiance en moi quand il s'agit d'elle est normal, mais insultant. Mes mains sont aussi attachées que les votre, et peut-être même plus. Mais je me demande bien, M. Malefoy, ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse. Devrais-je annoncer demain matin au petit-déjeuner que tout le monde a l'obligation d'aimer Miss Granger et de lui envoyer des petits mots gentils ? Devrais-je tuer les Carrows de sang-froid ? Non ? Alors que suggérez-vous ? »

Drago arrêta de faire les cent pas pour regarder son parrain, qui était assis au bureau du Directeur devant les portraits de ses prédécesseurs, qui feignaient tous de dormir, sauf Albus Dumbledore, qui avait ouvert un œil.

« Donc une simple adolescente devrait juste - »

« Oui, » l'interrompit une nouvelle Rogue. « C'est elle-même qui a décidé de marcher sur le fil du funambule. Si elle m'avait d'abord consulté, je lui aurais dit que c'était une décision idiote. »

« Idiote est un peu exagéré, » intervint le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Venant de vous, c'est difficilement encourageant, » remarqua Rogue. « Les nobles idiots ont toujours été vos favoris. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Demanda finalement Drago.

Rogue soupira. « Offrez-lui un endroit calme et rassurant, » suggéra-t-il. « Ne vous plaignez pas quand les compromis qu'elle négocie ne vous plaisent pas. » Cette dernière phrase emblait dirigée à l'encontre de Dumbledore, qui se rassit dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

« C'est quelque chose que je peux faire, » acquiesça Drago. « J'aimerais juste - »

« Sortez, » ordonna Rogue à Drago. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties et je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il faut aller voir pour obtenir des conseils niveau relation amoureuse. »

Drago emmena Hermione dans sa chambre ce soir-là quand il la trouva affalée sur un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, son manuel de Runes trempé de ses larmes. Théo et Blaise sortirent rapidement après un regard de Drago en leur direction.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, » marmonna faiblement Hermione en le voyant enlever ses chaussures et la mettre au lit. « Le règlement dit que… Et puis il y a ta mère, ceux qui dorment dans ce dortoir et puis - »

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche. « Comme Blaise dirait, princepessa, laisse-nous prendre soins de toi. » Il porta bien plus de vêtement qu'il en portait d'habitude pour dormir, car s'il dormait nu à ses côtés cela voudrait dire qu'il attendait quelque chose de cette nuit. Il passa sagement la nuit avec ses bras autour d'elle. Parfois, dans la nuit, Hermione se réveillait et enlevait un de ses vêtements pour être plus à l'aise, et il se réveilla pour la voir blottie contre lui, son tee-shirt et sa jupe jeté sur le sol.

Il se réveilla également avec la frustration d'une érection matinale, et vit Blaise assit sur son propre lit en train de les regarder dormir avec un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Marmonna Drago.

« A moins que tu veux que toute la Maison sache où elle a passé la nuit, vous devriez vous lever avant le soleil, » dit Blaise, amusé. « Vous avez vingt minutes avant que les plus matinaux se réveil, et je te conseille de la ramener maintenant dans son dortoir. Sauf si tu désires recevoir une Beuglante de mère… »

Drago frissonna, et son érection disparue à cette pensée, puis réveilla Hermione.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

En allant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione croisa Michael Corner et Neville Londubat, qui étaient en pleine conversation. Mais ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de parler quand elle passa devant eux et elle se tendit.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **(1) Citation d'Adlai E. Stevenson Jr. Issue d'un discours prononcé à l'Université du Wisconsin le 8/10/1952, la citation complète étant : « If we value the pursuit of knowledge, we must be free to follow wherever the search may lead us. The free mind is not a barking dog, to be thethered on a ten-foot chain. » Cela signifie, « Si nous valorisons la recherche de la connaissance, nous nous devons d'avoir la liberté de pouvoir poursuivre cette recherche, peu importe où elle nous mène. L'esprit libre n'est pas un chien en train d'aboyer, pour être attaché à une chaine de dix pieds de long. » Traduction approximative faites par mes soins, par faute de traduction 'officielle'. Si vous trouver une erreur ou une inexactitude, sentez-vous libre de me la faire remarquer.**

 **(2) Jane Austen est l'auteure du célèbre roman** _ **Orgueil & Préjugé**_ **(très bon livre, je vous le conseille) et Charlotte Bronte a écrit** _ **Villette**_ **et** _ **Le Professeur**_ **.**

 **Merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Prochain chap le 18 mai.**


	21. Septième année, partie III

**Bonne lecture !**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione passa par chez elle juste assez longtemps pour déposer des cadeaux et les embrasser. Ils semblaient surpris de la voir. « Tu ne restes pas à l'école pour les vacances cette fois-ci ? » Demanda sa mère. « Parce qu'on a organisé un voyage de 6 mois en Australie pour commencer notre retraite de bon pied et on avait prévu de partir demain mais… »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, » la rassura Hermione qui lui embrassa la joue. « Je resterais chez des amis. »

« Bien, bien, » dit son père, et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Avec un rire résigné, Hermione transplana au Manoir Malefoy. C'était la première fois depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était ressuscité qu'il ne restait pas au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances.

Théo et Daphné avaient été appelés, évidemment, et reprirent leurs rôles de chaperons envers Drago et Hermione. Bien qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec ses amis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient absolument être là.

« Les normes sociales n'ont aucun sens, mon enfant, » lui expliqua doucement Narcissa. « Mais, crois-moi. Tant qu'il y aura plusieurs adolescents ou enfants ici, personne ne supposera que vous êtes en train de faire des choses que vous n'êtes pas supposés faire. »

C'était une chose bizarre à entendre de la part de la sœur de la femme que tu avais assassiné.

Ils passèrent la plupart de leurs temps à parler, lire des magazines de mode et de Quidditch. Ils mangeaient le soir avec Narcissa et Lucius, et échangèrent leurs cadeaux pour Noël. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir passer des vacances sans la tension que leur offrait l'école, et Narcissa les garda en sécurité des autres Mangemorts jusqu'à que Drago et Hermione furent convoqués au Ministère.

Quand Tom Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort, exigeait votre présence à une audience du Ministère, vous ne dites pas non. Mais Hermione, assise dans une des salles d'attentes du Ministère, voulait être partout sauf ici. Elle aurait voulu lire, ou faire du shopping avec Daphné, ou embrasser Drago, ou voir combien de temps ils pouvaient faire plus que s'embrasser avant qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse dans la pièce avec un plateau de biscuit ou des tasses de thé.

Les elfes de maisons, apparemment, avaient un sixième sens pour savoir si un couple le faisait ou non, et un intérêt développé quand il s'agissait d'empêcher Drago de 'compromettre' Hermione. « Ils pourraient pas se mêler des affaires des autres, » s'était plaint la jeune fille après une énième apparition de l'un d'entre eux dans la pièce, mais Drago était trop occupé à remettre son pantalon pour lui répondre.

Maintenant, elle souriait poliment, un sourire vide de tout sentiment qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser au bout de quelques années chez les Malefoys. Elle s'était préparée à passer son après-midi entière devant une session du Comité contre les Activités Contraires aux Intérêts Sorciers. Hermione remarqua, de façon amère, que Tom Jedusor n'était pas venu.

La salle d'audience était petite, et des Détraqueurs avaient été placés au fond de la pièce. Lysandre Yaxley s'assit au centre de la pièce, suivit d'un greffier qui s'assit à côté de lui, sur une petite table. Un Patronus en forme de chien s'était placé entre les deux hommes pour dissuader les Détraqueurs de les attaquer. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Yaxley, et avec un petit coup de baguette magique, la jeune fille fit apparaître son propre Patronus. C'était déjà assez contraignant de devoir passer son après-midi ici, alors devoir se sentir triste et désespérée à cause des Détraqueurs… Yaxley lui sourit indulgemment puis murmura quelque chose à son secrétaire qui revint avec la première affaire.

« Dedalus Diggle, » énonça le secrétaire alors que l'homme, blanc comme un linge, s'effondra sur une chaise qui lui entoura les mains de menottes. « Vous êtes accusé d'être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Que plaidez-vous ? »

« C'est une plaisanterie ! » S'écria Diggle, bien que faiblement, car les Détraqueurs commençaient déjà à lui soutirer chaque once de bonheur et de force qu'il possédait en lui. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis un sang-pur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. » Mais cette dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'a une affirmation.

Yaxley regarda ses notes. « Vous êtes accusé d'être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a été déclaré contraire aux droits et sentiments de tout bon sorciers et sorcières. Vous avez été dénoncé par Mondingus Fletcher et Severus Rogue. Les autorités vous ont demandé de signer une déclaration écrite sous serment stipulant que vous ne faites pas parti de cette organisation, et vous avez refusé.

Diggle se redressa du mieux qu'il put malgré ses menottes et déclara, « C'est un affront à ma dignité, à ma liberté de me demander de signer un tel document. »

Yaxley jeta un coup d'œil aux chaines qui entouraient les mains de l'homme. « Votre liberté, oui. Etes-vous un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Un membre d'une organisation dédiée à la liberté ? Au renversement de cette imbécile que vous appelez Lord Voldemort mais qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un sang-mêlé ? A l'égalité et - »

« Oui, c'est ça, » l'interrompit Yaxley. « Je suis au courant de votre propagande vous n'avez pas besoin de gaspiller le temps de cette court à nous répéter ces inepties. »

« Venez à un de leurs rassemblement et regardez si je suis là, » railla Diggle. « Mais je ne répondrais pas à votre question. »

« Connaissez-vous Emeline Vance ? »

« Je n'y répondrais pas non plus ! » Cria Diggle.

« Connaissez-vous Elphias Doge ? »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit ! »

« Connaissez-vous Sturgis Podmore ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous donner des noms ! C'est vous qui êtes contraires aux intérêts sorciers, » s'exclama Diggle, qui commença à rire. « C'est absurde. Vous travaillez pour un fou ! Vous essayez de combattre des personnes décentes avec votre – Ce n'est pas normal ! »

Hermione tendit la main et prit celle de Drago. Il leva ses doigts à ses lèvres et lui sourit sombrement. « C'est toi qui a demandé des procès, » murmura-t-il.

Yaxley semblait s'ennuyer. « Donc vous niez être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Et vous ? Niez-vous travailler pour un homme fou et raciste ? » Répliqua Diggle, assis sur sa chaise, sa soudaine vague d'énergie l'ayant quitté. « Le niez-vous ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, » dit Yaxley. « Bien que je serais heureux d'interrompre un court moment ce procès pour vous informer que, oui, c'est vrai, je nie travailler pour un homme, je cite 'fou et raciste'. Je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie, qui a déclaré l'Ordre du Phénix comme étant une illicite organisation. Les membres sont sujets à un enfermement immédiat et l'interrogatoire peut être effectué à Azkaban si besoin. Les choses s'arrangeraient sûrement pour vous, M. Diggle, si vous coopériez et nous aidait à identifier d'autres membres de votre groupe terroriste. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça, » marmonna Diggle. « Je ne suis pas un mouchard. Vous devriez avoir honte. »

« Pour la dernière fois, M. Diggle, êtes-vous, ou n'êtes-vous pas, membre d'une organisation nommée l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Je le suis, » admit-il. « Mais il vaut mieux en être membre plutôt que d'être un Mangemort.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé votre opinion avec nous, » répliqua nonchalamment Yaxley. « Et vous refusez de nommer d'autres membres de cette organisation frauduleuse ? »

« C'est ça, » répondit Diggle.

Yaxley haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Alors ce sera Azkaban pour vous. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de son secrétaire, qui fit sortir Diggle de la pièce pour l'envoyer sûrement en prison. « Ensuite, nous avons le procès d'une certaine… » Yaxley regarda sa feuille. « Hestia Jones. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Il y eut un incident la veille de Noël, bien qu'Hermione n'en entendit parler seulement avant sa dernière nuit au Manoir Malefoy. Harry Potter, qui avait fait profil bas tout l'automne, était sorti de son terrier.

« Il est allé à Godric's Hollow, » dit Jedusor à Lucius. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la même pièce. Hermione et Drago étaient assis sur un canapé, penchés sur un livre sorcier de poèmes d'amour, et écoutaient discrètement une conversation auquel ils n'avaient pas le droit de participer, autre que répondre aux questions qui leurs étaient posées. Daphné avait récemment appris à tricoter, et croisait férocement ses aiguilles l'une après l'autre pour former un motif. Théo était assis à côté de Lucius.

« C'est juste… » Jedusor secoua la tête, qui essayait de contrôler sa rage. « J'avais installé un piège à son attention, bien sûr. C'est un des endroits auquel je m'attendais qu'il y aille. Visiter la tombe de ses parents, poser des questions sur Dumbledore à la vieille Bathilda. » Il prit une gorgée de son whisky-pur-feu et sourit. « Ce vieil homme n'a fait aucune faveur à Potter en le transformant en un de ses aveugles partisans. Potter était obligé de découvrir un moment ou un autre le passé de Dumbledore. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Narcissa. « Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si c'était Dumbledore ou Grindenwald qui avait tué cette fille. C'est irritant, vraiment. L'Histoire aurait été très différente si elle avait vécu. »

« Ou juste si elle n'était pas devenue folle à cause de ces Moldus, » ajouta Lucius.

Jedusor avala une autre gorgée de whisky. « Le serpent que j'avais laissé dans le corps de cette femme a fait exactement ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. J'étais en direction du village, quand ce petit bâtard m'a glissé des mains _encore_ une fois. » Il tourna la tête vers Drago et Hermione. « Je commence à croire que j'aurais dû laisser Miss Granger faire le travail quand il était encore à l'école. »

Elle leva la tête. « J'aurais été très heureuse de tenter ma chance, mon Seigneur. »

« La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est de savoir à quel point son ami est incompétent. Il a lancé des sortilèges à droite à gauche - je commence à m'inquiéter à propos de la qualité de l'enseignement de votre école – et a réussi à casser la baguette de Potter avant de les faire transplaner en dehors du village. » Jedusor avala le reste de son verre. « C'est probablement trop espérer qu'ils se soient disloqué à l'atterrissage, mais au moins il n'a plus de baguette. » Il posa son verre et soupira. « Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier à propos cette baguette. »

Daphné, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, marmonna quelque chose sous sa barbe et montra la longue chose verte sur lequel elle travaillait. « Ça ressemble à quoi d'après toi ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je crois que je l'ai mal fait. »

« A mon avis, ça ressemble énormément à une écharpe que Théo adorerait porter à l'école, » répondit Hermione. « N'est-ce pas, Théo ? »

Théo lui lança un regard noir et Jedusor, brièvement distrait de la conversation, rit.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Quand ils revinrent à l'école après les vacances, les Serpentards commencèrent à écouter une émission appelée 'Potterveille'. Réalisée par ce qui semblait être des opposants au nouveau régime, c'était très souvent hilarant et, évidemment, la tentation d'écouter ce programme était importante vu qu'elle était complétement interdite.

Ils installaient des guetteurs devant la salle commune lorsque c'était l'heure de l'émission puis le reste de la Maison s'installait autour pour écouter. Parfois, les Sixièmes et Septièmes années jouaient à un jeu d'alcool consistant à boire dès que l'animateur appelait Harry Potter le Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers.

Un jour, Vincent dut aller à l'infirmerie car il a failli tomber en coma éthylique Madame Pomfresh le remis sur pied et, à part lui donner un prospectus sur la consommation d'alcool chez les mineurs, ne dit rien et ne le punit pas. Basé sur les déductions des élèves, le papier devait avoir été imprimé au moins une trentaine d'année auparavant. Daphné lui arraché le prospectus des mains et, après avoir roucoulé sur les vêtements portés par le personnage imprimé, le fourra dans son 'tiroir à idée', puis lui suggéra de boire des plus petits gorgées la prochaine fois, et que si Pomfresh avait un autre papier de ce genre sur l'abus de drogue il devrai lui prendre pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

« On dirait que tu t'en moque qu'il aurait pu _mourir_ , » avait sifflé Astoria. « Tout ce qui t'importe c'est tes vêtements. »

« C'est maintenant ! » Les avait appelé un Cinquième année un autre soir. « Le mot de passe c'était 'Albus'. »

« Ca m'étonne pas, » ricana Drago.

« … Vraiment désolé d'avoir dû arrêter l'émission pour un certain temps, » commença l'animateur. « Mais nous avons quelques problèmes en ce moment avec les Mangemorts, ils n'arrêtent pas de capturer notre personnel - » Des petits applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. « - Très impoli de leur part si vous voulez mon avis, mais nous venons de trouver de nouveaux locaux et nous sommes enfin prêts pour recommencer la diffusion de l'émission ! »

Ils huèrent cette fois-ci, mais des rires résonnèrent en même temps. « Quelqu'un reconnait la voix ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Lee Jordan, » répondit Millie. « Tu te souviens pas ? C'est lui qui commentaient les matchs de Quidditch pendant quelques années. »

« Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons quelques habitués ici ce soir. Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir, Rivière ! »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Blaise. « Les noms de codes sont si stupides. Ils pensent vraiment que personne ne reconnaîtra leurs voix. »

« Les Gryffondors. Jamais été très intelligents et logiques, eux, » marmonna quelqu'un.

« Donc, venons-en aux infos, » reprit Rivière. « Dedalus Diggle a été déclaré coupable d'être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et envoyé à Azkaban, tout comme Emeline Vance et Hestia Jones. Tous les trois ont refusé de donner les noms d'autres membres de notre brave résistance. Je vous propose de faire une minute de silence pour honorer leur sacrifice. »

Il y eut un silence et Hermione tendit son verre à Drago qui lui servit du whisky-pur-feu. « Bois, » dit-il et elle lui sourit.

« Le corps de Bathilda Tourdesac fut trouvé dans sa maison de Godric's Hollow. Nos courageux membres de l'Ordre furent capables d'inspecteur ses restes et nous confirmèrent qu'elle fut tuée à l'aide de Magie Noire. »

« Maintenant tournons-nous vers Royal, que vous connaissez-tous des anciennes diffusions. Royal, quel-est l'état actuel des affaires du Ministère ? »

La voix profonde qui répondit à la question était, effectivement, celle d'un participant régulier mais personne ne pouvait dire à qui elle appartenait. « Nous vivons des moments sinistres, Rivière. Le Comité contre les Activités Contraires aux Intérêts Sorciers continue de condamner d'innocents citoyens qui ne sont coupables que de travailler pour la liberté de tous et, je suis profondément triste de dire que la vaste majorité de nos citoyens font comme si de rien n'était. Les Mangemorts sont les vrais ennemis ici, et bien qu'ils ne sont pas en train de tuer le peuple dans leurs propres lits, nous savons tous que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait avant et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne recommencent. Je vous en prie, chers auditeurs, de penser à ce qu'il se passera quand le pouvoir ce sera affirmé dans leurs mains. Ils mettent déjà en place des politiques pro-Mangemorts et les responsabilités les plus hautes leurs sont offertes. Joindre les Mangemorts parait peut-être comme quelque chose de censé maintenant, mais ils ne sont pas très fraternels entre eux Ces personnes ne sont que des meurtriers. »

« Exactement, Royal. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Harry Potter, l'espoir du Monde Sorciers, notre sauveur ? »

Blaise leva son verre. « Culs-secs, tout le monde ! » Cria-t-il.

« Harry Potter est toujours vivant, » dit Royal.

« Non, sérieusement ? » Railla Hermione.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » Demanda Rivière.

« Si les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom - »

« Allez, dit son vrai nom, » trépigna Greg.

« - Avait capturé le sauveur du Monde Sorcier - »

« A votre santé les gars ! » Intervint Daphné en avalant son verre.

« - Ils le crieraient sur tous les toits. Ils savent _très bien_ que c'est seulement l'espoir qu'on place en Harry Potter qui fait avancer la résistance. Il est l'Elu, le symbole de tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde, et il battra Lor… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom - »

« On y était presque, » dit Greg, déçu. Toutes les semaines, il espérait que l'émission se finisse sous les bruits des attaques des Raffleurs. »

« - Et avec son aide nous empêcherons ces barbares d'envahir nos maisons. »

Hermione ricana. « On les a déjà envahies, crétin. On est d'ailleurs en train d'aménager. »

« Et maintenant, parlons des Amis d'Harry Potter, » fit Rivière. « Ronald Weasley est toujours hors-de-vue, et la plupart d'entre nous pensent qu'il est en sécurité avec le sauveur du Monde Sorcier - »

« Y'a qu'les chochottes qui boivent pas ! » S'exclama Vincent.

« - Et qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une façon pour battre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rubeus Hagrid, bien connu pour être le garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, vient d'échapper de justesse à son arrestation - »

« Et pourquoi ont-ils voulu l'arrêter ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Après qu'il fut accusé d'avoir organisé une fête en l'honneur d'Harry Potter, chez lui. »

« Je suis blessée de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation, » bouda Hermione, qui rigolait malgré tout à moitié. « Trop c'est trop. Hagrid doit être retiré de la liste d'invités du mariage. »

« Je le dirais à ma mère, » ricana Drago.

L'émission continua pendant encore quelques minutes, et incita les auditeurs à joindre la résistance, supporter Harry Potter et tout le bla-bla. Finalement, ils révélèrent le mot de passe pour la prochaine émission, 'Fol-Œil', et ce fut tout.

« C'était court cette semaine, » se désola Pansy. « C'est nul. Seulement trois shots. » Elle but le reste de son verre. « C'était bien mieux la semaine dernière. »

« Je suis d'accord, » acquiesça Vincent, qui s'adressa ensuite à Astoria. « Tu veux marcher avec moi ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Pas mal, l'écharpe, » se moqua Neville Londubat quand il croisa Théo dans la cours.

« Ta gueule, » répliqua Théo, qui prit le bout de papier que lui tendait discrètement le Gryffondor.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les invitations arrivèrent par hiboux pendant le petit-déjeuner Narcissa s'était mis en tête d'organiser un bal de Pâques en l'honneur de la remise des diplômes des Serpentards. Drago ronchonna en voyant la sienne : Il avait espéré passer des vacances tranquilles sans voir la tête des Carrows et de Londubat, et à la place il devait participer à un bal.

Pansy couina quand elle ouvrit la sienne. « Je me suis déjà assuré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que M. Flint sera disponible pour être ton cavalier, » avait écrit Narcissa sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait placé dans l'enveloppe. « J'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux ensemble. »

« C'est drôle qu'on appelle ces bouts de papiers 'invitations', » marmonna-t-il. « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus une convocation qu'autre chose. »

« Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, » le réprimanda Hermione. « Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas assisté à un bal depuis celui de notre Quatrième année. »

Ses yeux et ceux de Pansy se croisèrent pendant un bref et inconfortable moment au souvenir de ce bal puis Pansy dit, « Je me demande si ils nous laisseront sortir en dehors du campus pour faire du shopping cette fois-ci. »

Hermione observa la date sur son invitation. « On dirait qu'elle l'a déjà prévu. On aura donc largement le temps d'aller dans de bonnes boutiques, pas forcément Pré-Au-Lard. » Elle sourit à Daphné, et les deux jeunes filles murmurèrent à l'unisson, « Chez les Moldus. »

Pansy semblait nerveuse. « On a le droit de faire ça ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle. « Vous savez, avec - »

« On t'emmènera, » la coupa Daphné. « Tu sauras enfin le bonheur de rentrer dans Harrods (1). » Elle soupira, rêveuse. « Les chaussures, Pansy. Attends de voir les chaussures. »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec les chaussures ? » Rit Hermione.

« Des bonnes chaussures… C'est comme de l'ambroisie (2). »

« Mais oui. »

Blaise plia son invitation en forme d'avion et le souffla à travers la Grande Salle vers Luna, qui l'ouvrit, et son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle poursuivit sa lecture. Elle gribouilla quelque chose dessus et la renvoya. Blaise éclata de rire en la lisant, mais refusa de révéler ce qui y était écrit. « Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette Terre. »

« Faux, » contra Drago en entourant les épaules d'Hermione de son bras.

« Page 394, » marmonna Théo et Blaise rit une nouvelle fois en observant le visage de Daphné prendre une teinte rouge vif. Elle lança un regard courroucé à Théo, qui suggérait sûrement qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour re-bénéficier des plaisirs de la page 394.

Astoria sourit à Vincent, qui déglutit difficilement. Il lança un coup d'œil à la case 'plus un' qu'arborait son invitation, et marmonna, « Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal avec moi, Tory ? »

« Oh, bordel de merde, non, » jura Daphné.

Astoria ignora royalement sa sœur et offrit à Vincent un de ses sourires soi-disant séduisants et dit, « Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Les cours de Potions, Runes et autres furent rapidement oubliés au profit de qui portera quoi. Au fur et à mesure que l'école avait pris connaissance du bal, cet évènement était rapidement devenu LA fête où aller. Luna, qui était la seule fille en dehors de Serpentard qui avait été invitée, était devenue une cible pour toutes celles qui désiraient y aller.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi cela m'intéresserait de larguer ma petite-amie pour une sale harpie qui s'est amusé à l'insulter ? » Se plaignit Blaise.

Greg haussa les épaules. « Les femmes sont tarées. »

Narcissa avait demandé à Hermione de poser à un endroit facilement trouvable un bout de papier et rapidement la rumeur que les Malefoys voulaient organiser un bal du même genre pour cette fois-ci tous les élèves de Septième année de l'école se répandit.

Hermione admirait les ruses et stratagèmes de Narcissa, qui avait fait des élèves de Serpentard non les plus détestés de l'école, mais plutôt les plus enviés. En effet, si quiconque ose insulter un Serpentard, il ou elle sera automatiquement retiré de la liste d'invités.

Rogue supprima plus d'un magazine de mode des mains de ses élèves. « Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à étudier ces inepties ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione après lui avoir confisqué un magazine français Elle. « Vous savez pertinemment qu'il vous trouvera magnifique, même habillée en guenilles. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux porter des guenilles, » répliqua Hermione en observant tristement son magazine disparaître entre les flammes d'un _incendio_.

« Bon, allez préparer d'autres potions de douleurs, » lui ordonna Rogue. « Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, la plupart de mon stock a disparu automne dernier. » Hermione le regarda et il ajouta, « C'est uniquement une solution sur court terme. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, » dit Hermione, toujours boudeuse.

« Il se trouve qu'avec mes devoirs de Directeur de cette école, j'ai moins de temps pour pouvoir faire un inventaire correct de potions et ingrédients, » expliqua Rogue. « Et je ne peux pas m'occuper des commandes non plus. Peut-être pourrais-je ajouter ces tâches à vos nombreuses responsabilités, Miss Granger ? »

« Génial, de nouveaux trucs à faire, » ronchonna-t-elle et Rogue posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce sera finit dans pas très longtemps, » promis-t-il. « Je suis impressionné, Miss Granger, par ce que vous essayez de faire. »

« Potter doit mourir, » dit-elle, la voix sombre. « Je ne peux pas - »

« Je sais, » l'interrompit-il. « J'ai expliqué à mon abruti de filleul de ne pas se plaindre si vous faites des compromis qui ne l'arrange pas tellement, et je me rends compte que je devrais suivre mon propre conseil. » Il soupira. « Je n'essayerai pas de vous arrêter. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et fit comme si elle ne comprenait pas, ce dont Rogue ne tint pas compte. « Par contre, je vais devoir vous interdire de lire ces déchets en ma présence. Allez plutôt préparer des potions. J'aimerais vous voir améliorer la potion de douleur : Il faut que la victime subisse les mêmes douleurs tout en diminuant la dose de potion nécessaire à ingérer. Cela devrait vous empêcher de penser à de choses futiles comme l'eyeliner ou les chaussures. »

« C'est Daphné qui est folle de chaussures, » marmonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

Les rivalités au Quidditch. Les Carrows. Les longs regards remplis de sous-entendu de la part de Londubat. Les insultes de Ginny Weasley dès qu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Les devoirs. Les rassemblements de la DA, qui s'était ouvert aux inscriptions des Premières, Secondes et Troisièmes année de toute l'école, ce qui les avait forcé à organiser les réunions dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ne penser qu'aux chaussures.

« Je savais que je pouvais te faire aimer les chaussures, » jubila Daphné en feuilletant un magazine avec la jeune fille dans leur boudoir au Manoir Malefoy.

« Tout ce qu'il t'a fallu, c'est une Hermione tellement surmenée qu'elle n'en pouvait plus à la fin, » ironisa Drago.

« Ne sois pas si désagréable, Drago, » le réprimanda Daphné, toujours aussi absorbée par son magazine.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Le jour du Bal arriva rapidement, et la matriarche se tint à la porte, prête à recevoir chaque couple d'adolescents qui arrivaient avec sérieux. Marcus Flint se courba devant elle et lui adressa un léger sourire avant que Pansy ne l'entraîne dans la plus petite salle de bal des Malefoys ou les musiciens avaient déjà commencé à jouer.

Astoria, habillée d'une longue robe noire, donna à Narcissa un parchemin enroulé d'un ruban noir et une rose en la remerciant de son hospitalité.

« Je t'en prie, mon enfant, » dit Narcissa, quelque peu stupéfiée. « Qu'est-ce ? »

« Je vous ai écrit un poème, » répondit Astoria.

Une fois que tous les invités furent arrivés, Narcissa et Lucius se barricadèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est de la musique ? » Demanda Lucius avec une grimace.

« Plus que je ne le suis à propos de ce poème, » éluda Narcissa en lui tendant un parchemin.

Il le lut une fois, puis une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau pour me remercier de mon hospitalité, » dit sa femme.

« Fascinant, » murmura Lucius. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire rimer 'clown' avec 'boom' et 'tragique' avec 'magique' dans le même quatrain. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu es très jolie, » dit Greg à Astoria, qui roucoula encore plus que d'habitude sous le compliment. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Les Raffleurs ne se montrèrent pas jusqu'au milieu de la soirée.

« Je suis désolé, » dit l'un d'eux. « On ne savait pas exactement où les emmener. »

Narcissa et Lucius lancèrent une regard dubitatif au groupe d'hommes rustres et sales, et dit, « Nous sommes en train d'abriter un bal pour notre fils et ses amis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous penser qu'on voudrait voir quel membre de l'Ordre vous avez capturé aujourd'hui. Livrez-les au Ministère. »

« C'est que… je demande votre pardon, Monsieur, » intervint un autre homme en se tordant les mains. « On pense que c'est sûrement… vous savez. _Eux_. Mais on n'est pas vraiment sûrs et j'veux pas le déranger _lui_ tant qu'j'suis pas absolument sûr de qui c'est. »

« Eux ? » Répéta Narcissa avec un air dédaigneux. « Eux qui ? »

« Potter, » murmura l'homme. « Et Weasley. »

Narcissa observa les deux garçons couchés sur le sol avec plus d'intérêt. Battu et sales, ils essayaient de camoufler leurs visages. « Vous savez, » commença-t-elle. « Je ne les ai vu seulement qu'une ou deux fois. Nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie sociale, voyez-vous. »

Lucius étouffa un rire et elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Heureusement, les enfants sont là. Si l'un des deux est allé à Poudlard, quelqu'un pourra les identifier. » Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut à côté d'elle et, après quelques ordres bien reçus, il disparut. Les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrirent et les adolescents en sortirent, comme une vague de couleurs pastelles et noires.

« Drago, chéri, » dit Narcissa. « Peux-tu, toi ou un de tes amis, identifier ces deux individus ? »

Drago dirigea son regard vers les personnes en question et Hermione fit de même. Il bougea du pied l'un d'eux et un visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs apparut et le fusilla du regard. « Je pense que celui-ci est Ronald Weasley », dit Drago.

« Connard, » marmonna ledit Ronald.

« Enfin sortit de votre tanière ? » Demanda Hermione. « Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? »

L'autre garçon se tourna vers elle, une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. « Potter, » le salua-t-elle poliment. « Ça fait un bail. »

« On doit trouver le collier, » éructa-t-il. « Granger, il faut que tu comprennes. Ce monstre - »

« Tu veux dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Demanda-t-elle et Potter acquiesça.

« - Il ne peut pas être tué tant que nous n'avons pas détruit, eh bien, beaucoup de chose, mais l'une d'entre elles est le pendentif. Le pendentif de la mère de Tu-Sais-Qui. On était dans la maison de Sirius et on ne l'a quitté qu'une fois, et on a trouvé un ancien _Gazette des Sorciers_ où il y avait une photo d'Ombrage arborant le collier et on a pensé - »

« Donc vous êtes sorti de votre cachette pour retrouver Ombrage et lui voler le pendentif ? » L'interrompit Hermione. « Seulement avec des présomptions basées sur un vieux _Gazette des Sorciers_? »

« On a fait une erreur, » admit Potter. « On a prononcé son nom et ces bâtards ont débarqués avant qu'on ne puisse s'échapper. »

« Bon travail, » félicita Lucius. « Flint ? » Reprit-il brusquement, et l'intéressé lâcha la main de Pansy avec un sourire désolé. « Retranscrit les noms de ces hommes et offre-leurs une récompense. » Il se tourna vers l'équipe qui avait ramené les deux fugitifs. « Soyez sûrs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendra parler de vos exploits. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » marmonna l'un d'entre eux, et ils sortirent de la pièce, suivis par Marcus Flint.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, » dit Hermione pendant que Lucius appuyait sur sa Marque pour prévenir Jedusor. « Le journal est vieux d'au moins neuf mois. Ombrage est morte depuis la fin de l'été. »

Potter tourna la tête vers elle, bouche bée.

« C'est vrai, » renchérit Théo. « J'ai moi-même observé le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tuer. »

« Vous devriez vraiment vous assurer que vos informations sont à jour avant d'agir, » cracha Hermione en reculant de quelques pas.

La pièce devint plus sombre, plus froide. On pouvait même sentir le pouvoir du Jedusor vibrer à travers l'air quand il apparut à la porte d'entrée. Il marchait calmement, indifférent aux élèves qui l'observaient et le saluaient avec crainte.

« Tu m'as appelé, Lucius ? »

« Je crois, mon Seigneur, que nous avons un présent pour vous, » dit Lucius, qui montra de la main les deux garçons couchés par terre.

Tom Jedusor, ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, commença à sourire puis sortit sa baguette d'un geste lent et gracieux. « Cela fait dix-sept ans que j'attends ce jour, Harry Potter. Tu es la dernière chose qui se tient devant moi sur le chemin de l'immortalité. »

Puis un bruit retentit.

« Vous ne blesserez pas Harry Potter, » le prévint une voix venant du plafond. Hermione, comme tout le monde, leva la tête pour voir un elfe de maison perché sur le lustre. Ensuite la créature disparut soudainement, pour finalement réapparaître devant les deux fugitifs.

« Kreattur ! » S'exclama Harry Potter, soulagé. L'elfe attrapa les deux adolescents et disparut définitivement.

La corde rattachant le lustre au plafond avait été fragilisée par les soudaines apparitions et disparitions de l'elfe. Elle céda finalement. Drago attrapa Hermione et ils se jetèrent en avant, et Lucius fit de même avec Narcissa. Le reste des personnes présentes s'éloignèrent d'elle-même. Les cristaux du lustre se brisèrent en heurtant le sol et tout le monde se recroquevilla pour se protéger des milliers de morceaux de verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » S'écria Théo, brisant le lourd silence qui avait suivi l'accident.

Jedusor regard autour de lui, visiblement furieux, puis disparut à son tour.

Hermione fixait du regard l'endroit où avaient été Potter et Weasley, maintenant recouvert de morceaux de verre. « Pourquoi est-il si putain de dur à tuer ? » Se plaignit-elle.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Severus Rogue, maître de potions et directeur de Poudlard, observait le formulaire qu'Hermione Granger lui avait fourni.

Il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes pour comprendre la vraie signification de ce qui y était écrit, et il ferma les yeux puis déglutit. Elle allait vraiment mettre son plan à exécution. Sa logique – et son amour pour elle – lui hurlait de l'arrêter car c'était une idée suicide.

Il n'était tout de même pas très sûr s'il avait déjà été aussi fier de quelqu'un de sa vie.

Il se résigna et signa le papier et le posa dans la pile de lettres à envoyer.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Une fois revenus à l'école, Hermione apprit la nouvelle via Théo, qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Hermione avait posé la question à Daphné un jour, mais la jeune fille avait ignoré sa question et Hermione n'avait pas insisté.

Ce que Théo savait, c'était que des Raffleurs avait dépassé les limites et s'étaient attaqués à des Nés-Moldus, pour le plus grande déplaisir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On l'avait entendu dire, à travers les cris de ceux qu'il torturait, « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que la pureté du sang m'importait plus que mes serviteurs ne suivant pas mes instructions ? Votre boulot, c'est faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire, pas de penser. J'ai déjà des personnes dont leur boulot est de réfléchir, et ce n'est certainement pas le vôtre. Je ne serais pas aussi conciliant si cela venait à se reproduire.

« Ils ont attrapés ton oncle, » dit doucement Théo à Drago, qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

« On a déjà tué mon oncle, » lui rappela-t-il. « Cet été. »

« Pas Rudolphus, » soupira Théo. « Ted. Ted Tonks. Ils l'ont blessé plutôt gravement on n'attend pas à ce qu'il ne survive. »

Drago dut réfléchir pendant un moment. On ne parlait jamais d'Andromeda Tonks née-Black, chez lui. Elle était la sœur de sa mère qui avait disparue après avoir épousé un Né-Moldu. Ses grands-parents avaient toujours été bien moins ouverts d'esprit quand il s'agissait de marier quelqu'un qui n'était pas sang-pur, comme beaucoup de famille. Drago s'était toujours demandé si le sort d'Andromeda avait pesé dans la balance quand il avait présenté Hermione à sa famille.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda Drago. « Il n'a pas eu une fille ? »

« Tu as un cousin que tu n'as jamais rencontré ? » Intervint Hermione, l'air horrifié.

« Andromeda fut déshéritée, » expliqua-t-il. « Tout comme Sirius. Supprimé de l'arbre généalogique. »

« Mais c'est toujours ta famille, » dit-elle. « D'après ta mère, Sirius était… »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « C'est juste… Compliqué. »

« Nymphadora, » confirma Théo. « Mariée au Professeur Lupin. Le loup-garou. » Il eut du mal à contrôler un frisson en prononçant le mot 'loup-garou'.

« Comment tu sais toujours tous ? » Demanda Drago et Théo le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que Drago soupire. « D'accord, » marmonna-t-il, quelque peu vexé. « Tu le sais, c'est tout. Comme par magie. »

« Je suis un sorcier, après tout, » répliqua fièrement Théo. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit un parchemin de son sac. « Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai quelque chose à écrire. Rien d'important. » Elle tendit ensuite un livre à Théo, qui le rangea rapidement. « Lis-le, s'il-te-plaît, » lui demanda-t-elle. « J'ai une idée dont je veux te parler. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville observa le livre que Théo avait posé sur une table de la bibliothèque. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, » dit-il en repoussant le livre.

« Bientôt, tu en auras besoin, crois-moi, » répliqua Théo et mais Neville fit non de la tête et s'accroupit pour refaire ses lacets.

« Je l'ai déjà appris par moi-même, » expliqua-t-il. « Je travaille là-dessus depuis ma Troisième Année. Quand tes parents ont l'esprit brisé et inutile, tu ressens un besoin urgent de trouver un moyen de ne pas finir comme eux. »

Théo lui sourit puis lui tourna le dos, observant les livres disposés sur l'étagère en face de lui. « Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus, Neville Londubat. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Remus Lupin détacha le bout de papier de la patte de la chouette et fronça les sourcils de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda sa femme, qui avait du mal à faire tenir en place leur fils.

Lupin lui tendit la note.

 _Cher Professeur Lupin,_

 _Veuillez pardonnez mon impertinence de vous écrire de cette façon. Je voulais vous inciter vous et votre femme, que j'espère avoir un jour l'honneur de rencontrer, d'aller vous cacher au plus vite. Comme vous le savez sûrement, certain des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se sont échappés de leur laisse, puis-je ainsi dire. J'ai peur que, dû à votre connexion avec un certain Ordre et la famille de votre femme, que certains d'entre eux risque de s'en prendre à vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnera, j'en suis sûre, et quiconque s'oppose à lui sera annihilé. Je vous en prie, ne lui permettez pas de vous détruire._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Hermione Granger._

 _P.S. : Accordez-moi la faveur de bruler cette lettre._

 _P.P.S. : La mort de Sirius a été vengée._

Tonks le dévisagea. « Que veut-elle dire par 'la mort de Sirius a été vengée ? »

« Bellatrix a été tuée durant le combat de la Tour d'Astronomie, le printemps dernier, » expliqua Lupin. « L'histoire officielle, c'est que sa mort est inexpliquée, ou tout du moins un simple accident pendant la bataille. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un accident, alors. »

« Apparemment, non, » confirma Lucius en récupérant le parchemin pour le jeter dans la cheminée, ou rien ne se passe pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent les bords du papier disparaître petit à petit.

« Une de tes élèves, alors, » dit Tonks en regardant son bébé, qui s'endormait.

« Oui, » répondit Lupin. « Une Née-Moldue. Une fille intelligente mais… Elle est presque fiancée à ton cousin, tu sais. »

« Avec _Drago_? » Répéta Tonks, stupéfaite. « Ma tante Narcissa a autorisé son précieux Drago de sortir avec une _Née-Moldue_? »

Lupin haussa les épaules. L'aversion d'Harry et Ron envers le Serpentard et sa petite amie avait été sujet de longues conversations durant les réunions de l'Ordre. Lui-même n'avait jamais trouvé la jeune fille particulièrement intéressante mais il avait apprécié la façon dont elle avait aidé Sirius il y a quelques années. Il apparaîtrait maintenant qu'elle voulait à son tour l'aider à s'échapper ou, plutôt, s'admit-il, faire échapper sa femme, bien qu'il suspectait qu'il était bien plus que le mari de la cousine de Drago dans cette histoire. Enfin, c'était tout de même intéressant qu'elle ait voulu les aider. « Tu crois qu'on devrait se cacher ? » Demanda-t-il. Il s'attendait qu'elle réponde 'non'.

Pourtant, elle posa son regard sur Teddy, puis répondit, « Je crois, oui. Je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui va gagner cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas que notre fils… L'enfance d'Harry était… Ce n'était pas bon. James est mort. Sirius est mort. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs non plus. » Elle le dévisagea. « Il faut reconnaître le moment où il faut s'arrêter et sauver sa peau. Et c'est le moment. Il cible les membres de l'Ordre, merde ! » Elle observa la pièce. « La chouette est toujours ici ? »

Lupin acquiesça. L'animal volait tranquillement dehors en cercle, et ne montrait aucun signe qu'elle désirait partir.

Tonks prit alors un morceau de parchemin et rédigea une réponse.

 _Merci_ , pouvait-on y lire. _J'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer vous et Drago, et même sa mère, quand tout ceci sera fini._

 _T._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **(1) Harrods est un grand magasin chic de Londres, situé à Brompton Road dans le quartier de Knightsbridge. La galerie mesure 92 000 m², surface répartie sur sept niveaux entiers. (J'y suis déjà allé, c'est cher, c'est génial, c'est magnifique. Mais c'est trop cher pour moi. Bien trop cher.) (Cf. Wikipédia)**

 **(2) Nourriture des dieux grecs, réputée pour être divinement délicieuse. Littéralement.**

 **Donc, prochain chapitre le 29 mai, et le tout dernier le 2 juin ! J'ai teeellement hâte que vous découvrez la fin !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review au dernier chapitre !**


	22. Septième année, partie IV

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre mal traduit à mon goût et les fautes d'orthographes. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai commencé la traduction cet après-midi parce que je suis une flemmarde.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter ne montra pas le bout de son nez jusqu'à Mai, ce qui plaisait à Hermione. Après tout, ce n'était jamais agréable de supporter Tom Jedusor lorsque ses plans venaient d'être contrecarrés par la dernière personne se tenant entre lui et l'immortalité.

Un Voldemort énervé était d'ailleurs dangereux, et ils retournèrent directement à l'école après le bal de Pâques, heureux de n'avoir à s'occuper que des Carrows et des insultes des Gryffondors. Les Carrows, malgré les menaces d'Hermione et les autres, continuaient d'être brutaux et stupides, et à chaque fois que la jeune fille les empêchait de faire du mal à un élève, ils en trouvaient un autre. Elle continuait de préparer des potions de douleur, et les passait à Michael Corner et toute la bande. Un soir, Hannah Abbot débarqua devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards avec un panier rempli de biscuits fait-maisons. « Parce que, » avait-elle répondu quand Hermione lui avait demandé la raison soudaine de ce cadeau.

« Très bien, merci, » dit Hermione.

« Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui croit - » commença Hannah, mais Hermione l'interrompit en haussant les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'Hannah pensait mais elle suspectait les Poufsouffles de voir le monde soit noir soit blanc, un peu comme les Gryffondors.

« Je t'aime, » dit Drago après avoir avalé un énième biscuit, « Mais tu ne sais pas cuisinier comme cette fille. »

Blaise lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras et Luna rit.

Rogue ordonna à Hermione de se charger des commandes d'ingrédients pour son laboratoire personnel, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper à cause de ses responsabilités de Directeur de l'école.

Le printemps passa tranquillement, et les élèves, à part se détendre, passaient leur temps à réviser pour les examens. Mais les Serpentards attendaient que quelque chose se passe. « Tu crois qu'il va rester dans cette maison toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de vieillesse ? » Demanda Théo, frustré.

« C'est vrai ça, s'il ne sort pas, comment va-t-on le tué ? » Renchérit Hermione, tout aussi frustrée.

Drago soupira et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « Si ce sortilège de Fidelitas pouvait être brisé - »

« Il serait déjà mort, » acheva Hermione.

« Pourquoi il voulait trouver le pendentif, de toute façon ? » Demanda Théo.

« C'est un artefact magique, » répondit Hermione, se souvenant du frisson qui l'avait parcourue quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Cet objet était tellement puissant, elle n'aimait pas s'en approcher, bien qu'elle devra sûrement le faire un jour ou l' lança un regard à Théo, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de revenir à leur normale.

« Sûrement, » dit Théo.

« Je ne continuerais pas, à leur place, » murmura Hermione, ses yeux posés sur Drago. « Jamais je n'oserais courir après quelque chose qui a l'air d'être si important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a _tué_ Ombrage _et_ Mondingus seulement parce qu'ils sont rentrés en contact avec le pendentif. Il m'aime bien, mais sa tolérance a des limites. »

Théo acquiesça.

« Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? » Intervint Drago, hésitant. « Je veux dire, et s'il y avait d'autres artéfacts magiques chers au Seigneur ? Vous pensez que Potter essayera de les trouver ? »

« Probablement, » dit Hermione, pensive.

« Je devrais peut-être envoyer une lettre à Mère ? » Proposa Drago, et Hermione lui sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, cela lui fera sûrement plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de ta part. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Tom Jedusor lut la lettre que Narcissa lui avait passée. « Je suis content de savoir que ton fils passe une bonne année, Cissa, » dit-il. « Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait une visite de la part de vieux amis. »

« De vieux amis ? » Répéta Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

Jedusor haussa les épaules. « Enfin, tout est relatif. J'ai quelque chose d'entreposé à Poudlard que j'aimerais récupérer depuis un certain temps. Peut-être que certaines visions encouragera Potter à quitter son refuge et aller le chercher pour moi. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Harry Potter émergea d'un des passages secrets de Poudlard, Neville Londubat à ses côtés, Luna Lovegood fut la première à les remarquer. Elle cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu es de retour, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Luna, » commença Harry, qui s'interrompit en remarquant Hermione.

« Luna, » disait la jeune fille. « On manque d'orange, et les elfes m'ont dit que ce ne sont plus des fruits de saisons donc ils ne peuvent pas en trouver d'autres. On pourrait utiliser quoi à la place pour s'entraîner ? J'avais pensé à - » Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant Harry à son tour.

« Regardez qui voilà.» Sa voix était froide, et sans relief. Elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa robe. « Potter. »

« Granger. » Harry sortit sa propre baguette à son tour, puis aucun d'entre eux n'osèrent esquisser un geste. « Tu ne me tueras pas, » dit-il finalement. « Tu l'aurais déjà fait au Manoir Malefoy, sinon ton maître veut le faire soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, » admit Hermione. « Bien que je suis sûre qu'il ne dirait rien, si je te blessais. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Pas si je n'en ai pas besoin, » répliqua Hermione. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Harry la dévisagea du regard puis demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des horcruxes ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione avait laissé Luna emmener Harry Potter dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles pour qu'il puisse découvrir à qui pouvait ressembler le diadème. « C'est un morceau de son âme piégé dans un objet, » avait expliqué Harry. « Si on les détruit tous, je pourrais enfin le tuer. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter pensait qu'elle, qui avait été personnellement entraînée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne savait pas ce qu'était les horcruxes, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, Neville était parti répandre la nouvelle comme quoi l'Elu était de retour, et ce dernier lui avait demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner.

Elle se demanda si Potter savait qu'il était un des horcruxes.

« Quelle est la signification de la vie, de l'univers, et de tout ? » Demanda un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

« Quarante-deux, » répondit sereinement Luna.

« Une réponse amusante, » approuva l'aigle, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry Potter se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce puis s'arrêta devant un grand portrait de Rowena Serdaigle, et l'observa. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas Alecto Carrow derrière lui.

« Nous t'avons attrapé, Potter, » caqueta-t-elle avec plaisir en appuyant sur sa Marque. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait maintenant que tu es là et - »

« Ça ne va pas être aussi facile, » intervint Hermione, adossée sur un mur avec Luna. « Cela ne l'est jamais avec lui. Et, au passage, tu postillonne en parlant. C'est dégueulasse. »

« Tu seras plus sa petite chouchoute, » jubila la sorcière. « Une fois qu'il découvrira que _je_ lui ai livré Potter, tu seras - »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, » jura Hermione. « _Avada Kedavra_. » Elle lança un regard à Potter alors qu'Alecto s'effondrait au sol. « Il y a un risque que je te fasse porter le chapeau pour elle. »

Un énorme sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Potter. « Je le savais, » s'exclama-t-il. « Je savais… Que tu m'aidais tout ce temps. Tu as aidé Sirius. Je t'ai _vu_ tué Bellatrix Lestrange et… Je savais que tu étais du bon côté tout ce temps, malgré le fait que tu es en couple avec Malefoy. » Il se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça, sans même remarquer qu'elle s'était raidie à son contact. « Neville m'a tout dit, Granger. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le croire mais… Mais tu es une espèce d'agent double, tout compte fait. »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu es naïf, » grogna Hermione.

« Je vais aller voir les enfants qui se sont réfugiés dans leur dortoirs, » intervint Luna, qui disparut.

Puis la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Professeur McGonagall et Amycus Carrow, qui remarqua rapidement Potter. Il appuya ensuite sur sa Marque.

« Déjà fait, » dit nonchalamment Hermione en observant McGonagall s'effondrer dans un fauteuil après avoir remarqué le corps gisant au sol. « Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de se faire déranger plusieurs fois d'affilées. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » Siffla Amycus, qui ignora son conseil.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Thorfinn Rowle me ferait confiance. Tout comme Lysandre Yaxley. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas à te supporter ton manque d'obéissance toute l'année, » répliqua Amycus.

« C'est vrai, » admit Hermione. « Bien que, Yaxley, lui, a déjà mangé avec moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous a vu interagir. Il a ainsi plus de chance de comprendre pourquoi je suis sa 'chouchoute'. »

Puis elle ajouta, « Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, votre sœur est morte. »

Amycus ne la crut pas au départ. Il s'approcha du corps inconscient et le toucha du pied, puis s'agenouille et secoua sa main. « Allie ? » Murmura-t-il difficilement. « Petite sœur ? » Il la tourna pour observer son visage, qui n'avait plus aucune trace de vie. Il leva la tête vers Potter, ses yeux brulant de rage pure et dure. « C'est toi qui as fait ça, » dit-il. « Sale petit connard ! Tu as assassiné ma petite sœur. »

« C'est faux ! » Protesta Potter en reculant d'un pas.

« Je ne crois pas que Potter est le meurtrier, » intervint McGonagall depuis son fauteuil. Amycus se leva et s'approcha d'elle, avant de lui cracher au visage. « Tu ne sais rien, sale pute, » l'insulta-t-il. « Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? La petite chienne de Drago Malefoy ? Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas tuer un Mangemort elle sait très bien qu'elle endurerait plusieurs heures de tortures en guise de punition. Et ce n'est sûrement pas un de vos gentils petits élèves réfugiés dans leur lit pleurant pour leur maman. Seulement Potter aurait pu faire ça. » Il leva sa baguette en direction de McGonagall, ce qui fit enfin réagir Potter.

« _Endoloris_ , » incanta le jeune garçon.

Amycus resta debout un moment et endura la douleur, avant de s'effondrer au sol à côté de sa sœur.

« A ta place, je le referais, » suggéra Hermione. « Ils ont forcé les élèves à pratiquer ce sortilège les uns sur les autres en retenue. »

Potter se tourna vers elle, horrifié.

« Non, je ne déconne pas, » assura la jeune fille.

« Mais je ne peux pas continuer, » dit Potter. « Il est déjà - »

« Il le ferait, s'il était à ta place, » insista impatiemment Hermione. « La seule raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'ont osés te tuer, c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te tuer de ses propres mains. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas encore tué, » remarqua McGonagall. « Vous êtes aussi dangereuse qu'eux, Miss Granger. Vous avez tué cette femme de sang-froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes comme Potter, vous, » cracha Hermione. « Au moins, il peut se réfugier derrière l'excuse qu'il est jeune, mais vous ? Vous préférez observez le monde brûlez plutôt que de vous salir les mains ! » Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le corps inerte d'Amycus Carrow et répéta, déterminée, « _Avada Kedavra_. »

Potter dût s'accrocher au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, puis la dévisagea. « Tu l'as tué, » murmura-t-il. « Tu l'as tué alors qu'il était sans défense. Qu'est-ce que tu es, Granger ? »

Minerva McGonagall leva sa propre baguette vers la jeune fille. « Un Mangemort, voilà ce qu'elle est, » dit-elle avec dégout.

« Je préfère être un Mangemort plutôt que d'être comme vous, » rétorqua Hermione. « Fuis, Potter. Laisse cette vieille femme te couvrir, et enfuis-toi. Mais d'abord, accorde-moi la faveur de détruire ce pour quoi tu es venu. Dépêche-toi, Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. »

Il observa le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle une dernière fois, puis sprinta vers la sortie. Hermione soupira et dévisagea Professeure McGonagall. « Baissez votre baguette, » ordonna Hermione, la voix sombre. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va arriver et je suis sa préférée. Je peux donc vous garantir qu'il ne sera pas content d'apprendre que vous m'avez blessé, ou tout du moins que vous avez essayé. De toute manière, si vous apprenez bien vos leçons, vous avez compris qu'il ne faut pas me tenter. »

« Vous étiez une jeune fille si intelligente, » se désola la Professeur. « Je regrette amèrement le jour où vous avez été répartie à Serpentard. Vous avez été corrompue. »

« Je suis toujours intelligente, » répliqua Hermione. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été 'corrompue' que je suis devenue stupide. » Elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers. « Luna ! » Cria-t-elle. « On doit y aller. »

« Miss Lovegood, » supplia McGonagall en voyant la jeune fille descendre les escaliers, des Premières et Secondes Années derrière elle. « Vous êtes une élève brillante. Ne - »

« Ne faites pas quoi ? » L'interrompit la jeune fille. « Ne vous battez bas contre des personnes qui n'ont jamais su me dire un mot agréable ? Vous voulez que je trahisse les personnes qui m'ont accueillie et acceptée ? »

« C'est une cause plus importante que vos sentiments personnels, » dit McGonagall. « C'est une question de justice et de liberté et - »

« Balivernes, » fit la jeune fille en balayant l'argument de la main. « C'est une question de pouvoir. » Elle se tourna vers la petite troupe derrière elle. « Restez ici et vous serez en sécurité. »

« Elle est morte ! » S'écria une petite fille en désignant du doigt Alecto Carrow.

Michael Corner émergea d'un coin de la pièce. « Serdaigle est neutre, » dit-il à Hermione. « Nous l'avons voté il y a deux semaines. »

« M. Corner ! » S'exclama McGonagall, choquée.

« Puis-je vous accompagner à votre bureau, Madame ? » Demanda-t-il très poliment, et Hermione sourit mesquinement.

« Je suis toujours capable de marcher toute seule, merci bien, » s'offusqua McGonagall en se levant soudainement. Michael, toujours aussi poli, ne dit rien et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte de la Salle Commune.

« On fait quoi d'eux ? » Demanda Michael à Hermione en lançant un regard dégouté aux deux corps posés par terre.

« Met-les dans le couloir, » suggéra Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Je doute que vous voulez rester enfermés ici en attendant que ce merdier soit fini. »

Michael acquiesça, et quand Hermione et Luna sortirent de la pièce, il fit léviter les deux morts à travers la Salle Commune.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Luna semblait bien moins sereine quand elle et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, qui étaient tous à crans.

« Potter est là, » dit brièvement Hermione. « Il est à la recherche du diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été appelé. »

« On dirait que la fête a commencé sans nous, » ironisa Théo. « Je m'occupe des derniers préparatifs. »

« Les Carrows, malheureusement, ne pourront pas y assister, j'en ai peur, » reprit Hermione, et Théo lui sourit.

« Quel dommage. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Astoria était accrochée au bras de Vincent. « On pourrait mourir, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas mourir, Vincent. Et je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir au préalable jamais fait - » Astoria déglutit et rougit sous le regard de Vincent, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Astoria, » dit-il. « Je dois… Drago va sûrement arriver pour me demander de faire encore d'autres conneries, tu le sais ça. »

« S'il-te-plait, » plaida-t-elle. « Vincent.

Après mûre réflexion, Vincent conclut que ce serait très impoli de refuser ce que demandais si gentiment la jeune fille. « Ma chambre est le premier endroit où il me cherchera, » dit-il.

« Et la mienne ? »

« Pareil, » se désola-t-il.

Elle le regarda et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Le placard ! » S'exclama-t-elle, et devant le regard confus de Vincent, elle rajouta, impatiemment, « Il y a un placard à côté de la salle de bain des filles. C'est à cet endroit qu'ils gardent les serviettes de bains et c'est grand et - »

« Tu es sûre que tu veux que ta première fois se passe dans un placard à serviette ? » Lui demanda Vincent.

« Je veux juste que ce soit avec toi, » répondit-elle d'un ton plaintif, et cela finit par convaincre le jeune garçon.

Une fois dans le placard, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi grand qu'elle l'avait assuré, ils commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements, mais Vincent se figea et enleva sa bague ornée du sceau de sa famille. « Astoria, » dit-il, rouge comme une tomate. « Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi cher que les bracelets d'Hermione ou Pansy mais… »

La jeune fille observa la bague que son petit-ami lui tendait, avant de se souvenir de fermer la bouche. « Je… Vincent… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est stupide, » marmonna-t-il. « J'en fait trop, et j'aurais dû me rendre compte que… »

« Non, non ! » Elle lui prit la bague. « Met-la moi, » haleta-t-elle et, en essayant de ne pas regarder la poitrine de la jeune fille, Vincent s'exécuta.

Un peu après, Vincent décida que le sexe était la meilleure chose au monde.

La meilleure.

Il avait maintenant du mal à attendre la fin de cette stupide bataille pour le refaire, et cette fois-ci, pas dans un vulgaire placard.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione s'était adossée au mur opposé à l'entrée du château, cachée dans l'ombre, attendant que les lignes de défenses se forment.

Les Serpentards et Luna s'étaient installés en ligne légèrement bombée, leur permettant de pouvoir attaquer dans toutes les directions. Et haussa un sourcil et Théo sourit. « On a lu quelques livres, l'année dernière, pendant que toi et Drago vous vous occupiez de l'Armoire. Rien de compliqué et, Merlin seul le sait, aucun de nous ne sommes d'excellents stratèges de guerre, mais au moins nous sommes organisés. »

« Où sont les plus jeunes ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Aux donjons, » répondit Théo. « La petite sœur de Daphné a refusé d'y aller donc elle quelque part dans le coin. Mais, à part ça, ils sont tous en sécurité et Millie les surveille. Je crois qu'elle a taxé des gâteaux et des jus de fruits aux elfes de maisons et qu'ils s'amusent bien, en bas. »

Hermione retint un rire. « Millie et ses elfes. Et où est Drago ? »

« Je l'ai laissé avec Greg et Vince, » dit Théo et elle acquiesça.

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était installé près de la Grande Table, un petit groupe de rouquins et de vieux combattants. Le recrutement ne s'était apparemment pas bien passé du côté des 'gentils' et, bien qu'Hermione avait vu la plupart des étudiants les plus âgés de Gryffondors et certains d'autres maisons les rejoindre (en plus de l'équipe pédagogique), ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Elle était contente de voir que Professeur Lupin n'était pas avec eux. Lui et la cousine de Drago avaient vraiment suivit son conseil et étaient partis.

« Celui-là, c'est Fred, » chuchota Théo à Hermione en montrant un rouquin aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux deux oreilles.

« J'avais deviné, » rit Hermione. « Tu crois qu'il se souvient s'être battu contre Drago à deux contre un ? »

« Pourquoi, ça changerais quelque chose ? » S'enquit Théo.

« Non, » admit-elle.

Molly Weasley, reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux éclatants, se disputait bruyamment avec sa fille. « Tu es trop jeune ! » S'exclamait-elle. « C'est la guerre, Ginevra, pas un club de duel ! File dans la Tour d'Astronomie et reste-y. »

« Tu as besoin de moi, » insista la jeune fille. « On est en infériorité numérique ! »

« Tu n'es pas encore majeur, alors tu vas m'écouter, » lui ordonna Molly, qui continua ensuite sa tirade. Cela ne fit même pas réagir la rouquine, qui se contenta d'attendre.

« Aussi plaisant cela est-il de vous voir vous disputer, peut-être pourriez-vous arrêter de hurler sur cette pauvre fille maintenant ? » Intervint une voix froide, et l'Ordre du Phénix se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers la source sonore. C'était un homme aux cheveux noir qui avait parlé, pour le plus grand choc de l'Ordre.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » Tom Jedusor semblait amusé par le groupe de personne en face de lui. « Peut-être que vous préférez cette apparence ? »

Son visage se transforma en celui que tout le monde connaissait, un visage blanc, aux yeux rouges, au nez aplati. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'était jamais sûre, entre le bel homme et le monstre, de qui était le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Contrairement à ce que vos professeurs vous ont sûrement dit, je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller du sang sorcier. » Il balaya la pièce du regard. « A part celui d'Harry Potter. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je partirai sans faire aucun mal. »

« Après l'avoir tué, vous voulez dire, » rétorqua Ginny Weasley ?

« Vous êtes bien la fille de votre mère, » rit le Seigneur des Ténèbres – Ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, supposa Hermione – « Oui, je l'admets, je partirai après l'avoir tué. »

« Il n'est pas ici, » intervint une fille nommée Katie Bell.

Un lourd fracas retentit au-dessus du château c'était comme si une pièce s'était effondrée sur elle-même.

« Je crois pourtant qu'il arrive, pourtant, » dit Voldemort. « Devrions-nous attendre calmement son arrivée où préférez-vous qu'on se batte ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ***Rire maléfique* Ah, que je suis sadique !**

 **Enfin, arrêtez de vous plaindre, je poste le chapitre final jeudi prochain ! Il ne restera ensuite qu'un (gros) épilogue, et c'est fini !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce petit cliffhanger ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review ou envoyer un PM, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir !**


	23. Septième année, partie V

**Ahhh, plus qu'une semaine de cours ! Enfin, y'a le bac, mais c'est qu'une formalité… (lol). Bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont commencé les révisions, et bonne lecture !**

 **(Oui, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard. Sorry not sorry ^^)**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Remet ton pantalon correctement ! » Ordonna Drago à Vincent dans le couloir. « On dirait un sac. »

« Ta gueule, » marmonna Vincent, qui s'exécuta malgré tout sous les rires de Greg.

« Enfin, t'était vraiment obligé de la dépuceler _maintenant_? » Demanda Drago avec exaspération. « On a d'autres choses à faire. »

« Tout au long de ta vie, » dit solennellement Vincent. « Tu devrais t'arrêter et sentir le doux parfum des roses quand tu en a l'occasion. »

« Et… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'enquit Greg. « Et quel est le rapport avec toi en train de coucher avec la petite sœur de Daphné, le tout dans un placard ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa chance de faire l'amour, » répondit Drago avec un rire méprisant. « Mais bon, t'aurais quand même pu attendre jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. »

« J'avais peur qu'elle change d'avis, » expliqua Vincent. « On fait quoi, maintenant ? Quelque chose de rapide, de préférence. »

« Pendant que tu étais occupé à laisser Astoria jouer avec ton joujou, » commença Drago. « Luna nous a révélé que Potter était après le diadème de Serdaigle. Il est allé dans leur Salle Commune pour découvrir à quoi cela ressemblait. Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir pourquoi il est sorti de sa tanière pour récupérer ce truc, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on va le trouver avant lui. »

« Euh… Mais ce diadème, il n'est pas censé être perdu ? » Demanda Greg en s'arrêtant pour réfléchir, et Drago l'imita avec irritation.

« Potter pense qu'il est dans la Salle des Objets Perdus, » dit Drago.

« Où ça ? » Intervint Vincent, confus.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cons parfois. C'est l'endroit où j'ai passé la plupart de ma Sixième Année pour réparer cette putain d'Armoire, imbéciles. »

Vincent grogna. « Tu m'as vraiment arraché de ce placard pour aller dans une pièce remplie de merdes et y chercher ce diadème à la con, alors que ledit objet est perdu depuis… Depuis combien de temps, Greg ? »

« Depuis que Poudlard a été créé, » répondit Drago avec un soupir. « Et on n'a pas vraiment besoin de le retrouver. On a juste besoin de poursuivre l'autre con à travers la Salle puis le forcer à retourner dans la Grande Salle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra le tuer. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner fricoter avec ta petite copine. »

« Je serais un héros de guerre, » dit Vincent en bombant le torse. « Les filles aiment ça. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle porte un string rose. »

Greg le regarda, bouche bée. « Rose ? » Répéta-t-il. « _Astoria_? T'es sûr que t'a couché avec la bonne personne ? »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago et ses amis arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande seulement quelques minutes avant Harry Potter. Quand ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce, Drago, Greg et Vincent s'étaient assis sur le haut d'une commode en bois près de l'entrée.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Potter ? » Demanda Drago. « Moi, je connaît qui est à ta recherche. » Il examina ses ongles, comme s'il s'ennuyait. « Je dois avouer que c'est un bon endroit pour chercher des choses disparues, mais, sérieusement Potter ? Le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle ? Ce n'est pas un peu comme chercher le Graal ? »

« Va te faire, Malefoy, » dit Potter en brandissant sa baguette. « Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras jamais me tuer à cause de ton petit Maître adoré, alors à moins d'avoir décidé de lui désobéir, tu restes en retrait et me laisse chercher. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils mais Drago leva la main en guise de défense. « On est juste ici pour le spectacle. Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Nous n'avons pas prévu de te blesser, pas même de faire un bleu sur ta jolie peau. »

Potter le fusilla du regard puis commença à farfouiller la pièce à la recherche du diadème.

« Laissez-lui chercher sa couronne ou je sais pas quoi, » leur avait ordonné Théo. « ET laissez-lui la détruire s'il le peut. Cela lui donnera un sentiment de sécurité. C'est à ce moment-là que vous l'attirerez dans le couloir nos forces ne seront pas loin, prêtes à le capturer. »

Drago s'allongea tranquillement en attendant que le Gryffondor trouve le diadème. Greg essaya de composer une expression détendue, ce qu'il fit très bien. Vincent, au contraire, désirait partir. « Pourquoi on peut pas juste le tuer, » ronchonna-t-il en l'observant fouiller la pièce. « Pourquoi on se tape toujours les trucs les plus ennuyants et difficiles ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas, » dit Drago. « Parce qu'on le fait à ma façon, ce qui implique de ne pas avoir un putain de Mage Noir à ma recherche. »

Greg éclata de rire.

« C'est si ennuyant, » se plaignit une nouvelle fois Vincent. « C'est si difficile que ça de trouver un truc aussi con qu'une couronne ? »

« Imbécile, ce 'truc' a été perdu il y a des siècles de cela. « Bien sûr que ça va être difficile de le trouver, mais regarde-donc qui le fait pour nous. »

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! » Purent-ils entendre de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je ne pense qu'Hermione serait d'accord avec ça, » ironisa Drago.

« Je n'essayerais pas de faire ça, à ta place, Potter ! » S'écria Greg.

« C'est parce que tu es intelligent, » dit Drago en riant. Puis il ajouta, « Je crois que notre Elu préféré a trouvé sa tiare. »

C'est à ce moment-là que tout parti en cacahuète.

Sous l'ordre de Vincent, des flammes s'échappèrent de sa baguette magique, le tout pour attirer Potter vers la sortie. Drago jura devant la connerie de son ami et essaya de conjurer le sort en laissant jaillir de l'eau de sa propre baguette, mais Vincent en avait trop fait et la pièce se remplit rapidement de Feudeymon. Potter sortit en trombe de la Salle sur Demanda et, en un dernier geste désespéré, jeta le diadème dans le feu rugissant. Un cri horrible retentit, comme si les morts essayaient de s'échapper de l'enfer via le feu. Drago poussa Greg en dehors de la pièce et se retourna pour faire de même avec Vincent mais le pauvre garçon, paniqué, avait voulu attraper le diadème et avait ensuite été littéralement avalé par les flammes.

Drago ne raconta jamais à Hermione la cause véritable de la mort de Vincent et, alors que les années passaient, le Serpentard continua à en faire des cauchemars vivides et terrifiants.

Il se recula de la porte. « On s'occupera de ça plus tard, » siffla-t-il à Greg. « Maintenant, il faut attirer l'autre imbécile plus bas dans le château. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si difficile avec lui ? » S'exclama Greg, qui avait du mal à ne pas pleurer.

« Reprends-toi ! » Ordonna Drago en refoulant son propre chagrin. « J'ai dit qu'on s'en occupera plus tard. »

Greg déglutit difficilement puis acquiesça. Ils poursuivirent Potter à travers les innombrables couloirs, le forçant à descendre les différents étages. Leur adversaire, qui ne réalisait pas ce qui l'attendait, fit exactement ce qu'ils voulaient et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

Leur objectif accompli, Drago et Greg s'adossèrent contre un mur puis s'assirent par terre. « Vince, merde ! » S'exclama Greg, qui se laissa emporter par sa tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas quel était l'intérêt de ce putain de diadème, » dit Drago. « Mais j'espère que cela valait une vie. »

Ils se turent, perdus dans leur chagrin, jusqu'à ce que Greg, en s'essuyant le nez à l'aide de sa manche, dise, « Je hais ce Potter. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Drago.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Harry Potter. » Lord Voldemort s'approcha de l'adolescent qui avait été attiré dans la pièce. « Si je peux me permettre, tu as eu de meilleurs jours. »

« Toi aussi, » répliqua Potter en observant son interlocuteur avec dégoût. « Je préférais le masque que tu portais dans le Manoir Malefoy, pendant les vacances de Pâques. »

Lord Voldemort haussa les épaules. « Il faut bien donner ce que le peuple désire, quand tu es dans la politique. Mais j'ai peur que ton Ordre du Phénix me préfère avec cette apparence. C'est bien plus facile de tuer quelqu'un après l'avoir déshumaniser. » Il sourit. « Evidemment, que quelqu'un soit déshumaniser ou pas, cela ne va pas m'arrêter. »

« C'est parce que tu es un monstre, » dit Potter. « _Le_ monstre. »

« Si tu veux, » fit-il. « Nous t'attendions, tu sais. J'aimerais t'offrir l'honneur d'un duel. »

Potter fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi le piège ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, » rétorqua Voldemort. « J'essaye de te tuer et tu essayes de me tuer et le gagnant du duel décide de l'issue de la guerre. Si tu perds, ton camp devra se soumettre devant moi. Si je perds, mes Mangemorts poseront leurs baguettes et capituleront. »

« Cela me paraît - » Commença Harry, interrompu par Ronald Weasley – qui ne l'avait accompagné ni dans la tour de Serdaigle, ni dans la Salle sur Demande – qui lança un sort en direction de Lord Voldemort.

Peut-être qu'il avait espéré pouvoir abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il ne faisait pas attention. Peut-être qu'il désirait être, pour une fois, le héros. Mais cela ne comptais pas. Une fois le premier sort lancé, cela se répercuta sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et une autre baguette fut dégainée, puis cinq, puis vingt, et rapidement, tout le monde avait sorti son arme et attaquait son adversaire.

Hermione visa Fred Weasley. « Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à Drago, » sa voix inaudible dans le vacarme de la bataille. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Fred se tourna vers elle et brandi sa baguette. Les sourcils froncés, il voulut la mettre à terre. C'était un bon sortilège bien qu'il ce soit le genre de personne majoritairement préoccupée par quelle blague il fera le lendemain, c'était un bon sorcier, qui avait réussi à modifier des sortilèges, à la base inoffensif, en de dangereuses armes. Mais, une fois Hermione lancée, c'était impossible de l'arrêter, et elle le tua de sang-froid. Elle était meilleure que lui.

L'Ordre refusait de tuer ses adversaires. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de très bons sorciers et étaient très créatifs avec leurs maléfices, mais cela ne comptait pas devant leurs opposants, qui eux, cherchaient à gagner, et donc à tuer.

Par exemple, Percy Weasley transforma Pius Thicknesse en un oursin de mer, et Hermione étouffa un rire en l'observant se métamorphoser peu à peu en un simple crustacé.

Lord Voldemort soupira en remarquant quelqu'un écraser accidentellement ce qu'avait été le Ministre de la Magie. « Je voulais qu'il vive encore quelques lois, » se plaignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Lucius Malefoy. « Maintenant, nous allons devoir en trouver un autre. »

« Je m'occuperais de ce problème, mon Seigneur, » proposa Lucius, et Voldemort acquiesça.

« C'est ça, » dit-il, toujours aussi placide alors qu'une bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Des membres de l'Ordre voulurent s'en prendre à lui, à chaque fois par deux ou trois, mais Voldemort les envoya voltiger dans les airs d'un petit coup de baguette, comme s'il se débarrassait d'une simple mouche. Yaxley, lui, laissa pour mort au sol Lee Jordan, et Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington s'attaquèrent à Hagrid. Le demi-géant, malgré sa force et son courage, ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Luna, quant à elle, se percha sur un rebord de fenêtre, offrant une cible facile. Malgré tout, elle put dévier chaque attaque à son égard grâce à un bouclier de Magie Noire assez difficile à produire dont elle avait appris la méthode il y avait seulement quelques heures.

Seulement Luna pouvait penser qu'une bataille était un endroit judicieux pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, pensa Hermione.

Elle remarqua également Neville Londubat dans un coin de la pièce, seul. Il ne s'était pas déclaré 'neutre' comme la Maison Serdaigle, et pourtant ne prenait pas part au combat. C'était intéressant.

Malgré l'absence de Neville et de Serdaigle, l'Ordre se débrouillait pas mal. Professeur Trelawney s'était placé sur un des balcons et lançait des boules de cristal sur chaque Mangemort qui osait s'approcher d'elle. Augustus Rookwood, un homme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré mais qu'elle reconnut, en fut le parfait exemple. Professeur Flitwick mena un combat impressionnant contre Antonin Dolohov, et le Mangemort, après avoir reçu en pleine poitrine un éclair de magie, tomba à terre et ne se releva pas.

Hermione, qui avait tourné la tête pour éviter un maléfice, put voir Drago s'extirper de la pièce en compagnie de Greg. Il était couvert de suie et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'être bouleversé, ou tout du moins contrarié, pour une raison qui l'échappait. Elle fit un pas en sa direction, mais il secoua la tête. Peu importait ce qui le dérangeait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Elle lui sourit puis hocha la tête, et retourna à sa précédente occupation.

Daphné était face à face avec Molly Weasley, et avait apparemment du mal à prendre le dessus. Hermione accourut vers elle le plus rapidement qu'elle put à travers le champ de bataille, et en se faisant, faillit glisser dans une flaque de sang. Elle et Daphné, malgré leur supériorité numérique, n'arrivaient pas à retourner la situation et Molly commençait à gagner du terrain. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point cette femme pouvait être vicieuse elle commença à comprendre de qui Fred et George Weasley avait hérité leurs talents. Molly Weasley envoya les deux jeunes filles baladé au sol. Sort après sort, elles n'arrivèrent plus à se protéger _et_ à riposter, et elles durent dépenser toute leur énergie dans des boucliers magiques, jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent épuisées. Molly, voyant la victoire arriver, leva sa baguette pour lancer son dernier maléfice, fatal.

Soudain, Hermione entendit la voix de Narcissa Malefoy de derrière elle.

« Pas ma fille, sale garce ! » S'écria-t-elle, et un éclair vert rencontra la poitrine de Molly Weasley. Hermione, tremblante de fatigue, baissa sa baguette et observa le visage choqué et horrifié de son adversaire, qui tomba ensuite au sol.

Hermione se tourna et se jeta dans les bras de Narcissa Malefoy, tout comme Daphné, et les deux adolescentes pleurèrent, soulagées. « C'est bon, » murmura Narcissa. « Elle était un de leur meilleur atout. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillées, vraiment. Je suis fière de vous deux. Elle s'est battue dans la précédente guerre, et c'est incroyable que vous ayez pu la retenir aussi longtemps. Elle avait tellement plus d'expérience que vous, et vous vous êtes merveilleusement bien battues. »

Hermione se redressa, et après avoir déglutit difficilement, dit « Merci beaucoup. »

« Quand tu veux, ma chère, » lui sourit Narcissa en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Autour d'elle, la bataille continuait et Hermione observa Ronald Weasley se faire tuer à l'aide d'un _Avada Kedavra_ de la part de Théo.

« Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de Weasley survivants à la fin de cette bataille, » remarqua-t-elle en prenant la main de Daphné. »

« Ils ont parié sur le mauvais cheval, » murmura la jeune fille, nerveuse.

« Venez à moi ! » Entendit Hermione. La voix qui s'était exprimée était riche et profonde. Elle vit les membres de l'Ordre restant se rassembler autour d'un grand homme. « Nous devons protéger Potter ! »

« C'est Royal, » expliqua Hermione à Narcissa. « On l'a déjà entendu dans Poterveille, l'émission radiophonique. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille. »

Narcissa embrassa son front et lui dit, « Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller communiquer son identité secrète au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Après qu'elle fut partie, Hermione se tourna vers Daphné. « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas reprendre le combat tout de suite - »

« Seulement si tu le veux, » l'interrompit Daphné, et d'un commun accord, coururent en direction du mur pour se réfugier.

« Juste pour un petit moment, pour reprendre notre souffle, » suggéra Hermione. Blaise leur jeta un coup d'œil puis appela Greg, qui semblait aussi secoué que Drago.

« Reprends-toi, » lui siffla Blaise. « Et aide moi à les protéger. »

Greg se ressaisit et les deux garçons se placèrent devant Hermione et Daphné. Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle détestait sa lâcheté, se laissa faire. Ils regardèrent un groupe de Mangemorts, Drago et Théo parmi eux, traverser la pièce et se couvrant l'un l'autre, dans le but de s'approcher le plus possible du petit groupe de membre de l'Ordre restant. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Ils veulent abattre leur leader, je crois. »

« Royal, » acquiesça Hermione.

Malgré quelques pertes, les Mangemorts purent le tuer assez facilement. Ce fut le moment où Lord Voldemort décida qu'il était temps que les choses avancent.

« Harry Potter, » annonça-t-il, sa voix remplissant la pièce. « Je t'ai offert l'honneur d'un combat singulier, et ceci est ta réponse ? Tu as laissé tes amis et tes alliés mourir seulement pour te protéger ? Arrête d'essayer de te dérober à ton destin et affronte-moi. »

« Il a raison. »

Hermione fut stupéfaite d'entre la voix de Potter, bien que bien sûr, cette guerre ne pouvait s'achever seulement après que l'un des deux meure. Le premier était un puissant Mage Noir qui avait passé la plus grosse partie de sa vie à étudier la magie le second, lui, était un garçon de dix-sept ans qui savait voler et tricher en potion, et avait réussi à créer un Patronus très jeune.

Elle se demanda comment Albus Dumbledore en était venu à la conclusion que cela aurait pu marcher. Pensait-il vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait conquis la mort elle-même, pouvait se faire tuer par un simple adolescent comme Potter ? »

En tous cas, il avait certainement convaincu Potter qu'il le pouvait. Elle se demande, brièvement, comment cela se serait déroulé si il avait eu de meilleurs amis. A sa place, elle n'aurait jamais choisi Ronald Weasley pour l'aider à gagner une guerre ou renverser le gouvernement en place.

Pas que c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

Elle était heureuse de sa situation actuelle.

« Il a raison, » répéta Harry Potter en faisant quelques pas en avant. « Je dois le faire. La prophétie – celle que ce fou voulait écouter – nous annoncé que c'était à moi de le faire. Je suis la seule personne pouvant le tuer. » Il brandit sa baguette. « Et je le tuerais. »

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde s'écarta des deux hommes. Lord Voldemort fit une petite révérence pour saluer son adversaire, mais celui-ci ne retourna pas la courtoisie.

« Malpoli, va, » marmonna Blaise.

« N'as-tu donc aucun remord, Tom ? » S'exclama Harry. « C'est la seule chose qui peut te sauver. C'est la chose permettant à ton âme de revenir en une seule pièce.

Voldemort ne répondit pas. A la place, il soupira, et pointa la Baguette de Sureau de direction d'Harry. « _Avada Kedavra_ , » dit-il.

Harry Potter tomba au sol, bouché bée.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Narcissa, qui s'approcha et s'agenouilla gracieusement au côté du corps. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa et confirma, « Il est mort, mon Seigneur. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « On ne peut jamais être trop prudent. » Une fois que Narcissa se fut écartée, il incanta et le corps de l'Elu prit feu. Hermione recula devant la soudaine source de chaleur mais, quelques secondes après, les flammes s'évanouirent. Au sol, il n'y avait plus désormais qu'une pile de cendre.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Lord Voldemort. « Maintenant que nous nous sommes occupés de ce problème, c'est temps pour vous de décider si oui ou non vous désirez baissez vos baguettes et vivre dans un monde où je suis puissant et immortel. » Hermione tomba immédiatement sur ses genoux, tout comme les autres Mangemorts et les Serpentards. Elle leva la tête vers le camp adverse et les observa cogiter.

« Vous avez une autre option, évidemment. C'est mourir. »

Neville Londubat s'avança puis s'agenouilla à son tour.

Minerva McGonagall laissa échapper un petit cri. Hermione remarqua une vieille femme s'effondrer au côté d'Arthur Weasley.

« Et qui est tu ? » S'enquit Lord Voldemort, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était du cinéma. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle le savait, mais c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« Neville Londubat, » dit l'intéressé.

« Je suis surpris de te voir rejoindre mon camp, » dit Voldemort. « Tes parents, après tout, ont une manière différente de voir les choses, tout comme ta grand-mère. »

« Votre camp est efficace, » expliqua Neville. « Vos alliés ont fait des choses que je voulais faites. »

« C'est une vision pragmatique, » commenta Voldemort. « Il y a-t-il quelqu'un désirant se porter garant pour ce jeune homme ? »

« Moi, mon Seigneur, » intervint Théo en se levant.

Cela avait définitivement été prévu, pensa Hermione. Elle dévisagea Daphné, qui lui rendit un regard un peu coupable.

« Vient, » l'invita le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Neville marcha jusqu'à la hauteur de Théo.

« Traître ! » S'écria une voix de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lord Voldemort ignora ce cri du cœur. « Yaxley, sois aimable et confisque leurs baguette. Ils pourront formuler une demande pour la récupérer plus tard, ce que nous accepterons peut-être. Entre temps, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans baguettes. » Puis son masque disparut et laissa apparaître sa véritable apparence. « Rogue, c'est endroit est en désordre total. Fait-le nettoyer. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. »

« N'hésite pas à obliger les vaincus à se mettre au travail, » ajouta Tom Jedusor en observant Yaxley prendre leur baguette. « Ils seront forcés à travailler sans magie, évidemment, mais je pense que le travail manuel est un bon moyen pour purifier leur âme. »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Narcissa, » reprit Jedusor en se tournant vers la matriarche. « Je déteste m'imposer, mais cela te dérangerait-il de m'accueillir pour le dîner ? »

« Ce serait un plaisir, mon Seigneur, » dit-elle.

Rogue, un peu irrité, commença tout d'abord à renvoyer les professeurs dans leurs appartements. Il ordonna ensuite aux élèves encore présents d'aller chercher du matériel de ménage et déplacer les corps dans une morgue de fortune. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago trouva Hermione.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et tint fort. La guerre, la vraie, n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé. A côté, la bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie, c'était rien du tout. Drago était couvert de suie et de cendre, il avait l'air épuisé. Elle pouvait sentir de la fumée émanant de ses vêtements, et elle se demanda, horrifiée, ce qu'il avait pu faire quand il n'était pas ici.

« Je vais bien, » la rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. « Je te raconterais tout plus tard, mais Hermione, je vais bien. »

Elle acquiesça et renifla. Au bout de quelques minutes, il a repoussa délicatement, et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passa, il se mit sur un genou et sortit une petite boite de sa poche. ( _NDT : ooooooooooh c'est meugnon)_

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Théo avait posé son bras sur les épaules de Daphné et observait tranquillement la scène, comme s'il savait ce que Drago avait prévu de faire dès le début. 'Du cinéma', chuchota une petite voix dans son esprit. 'Il te fait sa demande en public exprès'. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom Jedusor, qui attendant sa réponse, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

« Je t'adore, » commença-t-il. « Je traverserais un bâtiment en feu, j'irais en enfer et reviendrais pour toi. M'offrirais-tu l'honneur, la joie infinie, de devenir ma femme ? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Finalement, après que Drago semblait un peu moins fier et un peu plus nerveux, elle dit, « Bien sûr. »

Il expira puis se leva, et mit la bague au doigt d'Hermione. « Merlin, » s'exclama-t-elle en observant ladite bague. Deux gros diamants entourait un plus petit et le tout brillait d'un éclat incroyable. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce bijou chez un bijoutier habituel.

« Un bijou de famille, » murmura-t-il. « Elle appartenait à ma grande-tante Dorea. »

« C'est magnifique, » dit-elle en levant sa main à la hauteur de son visage.

« Presque aussi beau que la femme qui le porte, » sourit-il. Elle l'embrassa ensuite, sans tenir compte des autres personnes présentes. Il lui répétait, « Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » Il la ré-embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec plus d'intensité.

« Tu n'es qu'une trainée, » entendit-elle. « La trainée des Mangemorts. »

« Occupez-vous en, » ordonna Tom Jedusor indifféremment. Il y eut des exclamations étouffées de la part d'une certaine Gryffondor aux cheveux flamboyants, qui fut emmenée en dehors de la pièce.

Plus tard, Graham Montague rira de cette jeune fille qui n'avait pas cessé de lui craché dessus, même quand il l'avait jeté dans sa Salle Commune. « Comme un chat sauvage, » dira-t-il. « Aussi belle que le feu. »

« Qui peut te brûler férocement, » marmonnera Théo mais Montague fit le sourd.

Mais ceci, évidemment, est une autre histoire.

Dans cette histoire, après que Ginny Weasley fut partie, Tom Jedusor sourit à sa presque-fille, qui était blottit contre la poitrine de son nouvellement fiancé. « Il était temps. Narcissa, ne va pas les déranger Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient rester tranquilles. »

Des rires éclatèrent dans la salle et Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ne rate pas le sort de contraception, Hermione, » ironisa Jedusor. « Où je serais très déçu. » Il s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée. « Certains d'entre vous devront décider d'une date pour recevoir la Marque. Greg. Blaise. Vincent. Où est Vincent ? »

« Il n'a pas survécu, » dit brièvement Greg, sombre. Au fond du groupe des Serpentards, on put entendre soudainement de puissants sanglots.

« C'est malheureux, » dit Jedusor. « Mais c'est la vie. Où la mort, dans ce cas-là. Neville Londubat, il faudra que tu trouves une date également pour la Marque.

Neville pâlît, et éructa, « Comme vous voulez. »

Jedusor lui sourit. « Tu as entendu parler, j'en suis sûr, de l'adage qui nous explique que, quand on dîne avec le diable, il faut se munir d'une longue cuillère ? »

« Je n'ai pu en trouver qu'une petite, » marmonna Neville.

« Assure-toi de prévoir ton Marquage aux alentours du mariage, » continua Jedusor. « Je pense que tu préféreras être en pleine forme pour apprécier la célébration. Narcissa ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Tuer mon ennemi de toujours m'a donné faim. J'espère que tu as de la tarte. »

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Théo et Hermione était assis sur l'herbe près du lac et profitaient du soleil Théo révisait son Arithmancie et Hermione était occupée par un livre également. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » S'enquit-il, curieux. « Je pensais que tu serais en train de réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C.s au bord de l'hystérie. »

Hermione rit. « Tu sais, » dit-elle, « Après avoir dû supporter une année entière avec les Carrows, les cours particuliers de Potions, et une véritable guerre, je trouve ça maintenant étrange de m'inquiéter autant pour des examens. Je crois que je vais juste apprécier cette autobiographie de Catherine de Médicis au lieu de m'exciter pour rien. »

Théo rit à son tour. « J'ai enfin réussi à te faire relativiser, » sourit-il. « Et tout ce qu'il m'a fallu, c'est une petite guerre de rien du tout et un changement de gouvernement. »

Hermione s'accouda sur le sol et posa son livre. « Ce n'est pas comme on ne sait pas à quoi je dois m'attendre pour mon futur. Peu importe mes résultats aux examens, je resterais la charmante femme du Ministre de la Magie. »

Théo ricana.

« Combien y a-t-il eu de victimes finalement de notre côté ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Les Carrows, » répondit Théo, « Et Vincent. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment.

« Tu considérais Pius Thicknesse comme l'un des nôtres ? » Demanda-t-il, et devant le regard Blaisé d'Hermione, il rajouta, « Alors à part Dolohov, c'est tout. »

« Dolohov n'a pas survécu ? » Dit Hermione. « Je ne savais pas que les boules de cristal pouvait être aussi mortelles on devrait envoyer à cette Trelawney une note de remerciement. »

Il lui sourit. « Pour tout te dire, j'ai peut-être été un petit peu brutal quand j'ai déplacé son corps et j'ai peut-être brisé sa nuque au passage. »

« Oups ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Une autre personne de l'ancienne garde est morte, » dit-il doucement. « Bientôt, cela sera seulement nous et les nôtres. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence, un long cette fois-ci. Hermione tourna la page de son livre, puis une autre, avant de dire, au ralenti, « Tu savais que la prophétie pouvais s'appliquer autant à Potter qu'à Neville ? »

« Je l'avais remarqué, » acquiesça Théo. « Et bientôt il sera Marqué. »

« Ce n'est pas une cicatrice à proprement parler mais ça peut marcher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des horcruxes ? » S'enquit Théo.

« La bague, » répondit Hermione. « Le journal. Le pendentif. La coupe. Le serpent. Le diadème. Potter. »

« Dumbledore s'est occupé de la bague, » révéla Théo. « Je m'en suis assuré avec Neville. »

« Le journal a été détruit pendant notre Deuxième Année, » dit Hermione. « Et Potter est mort.

« Vincent a détruit le diadème. »

« C'était quelqu'un de bien, » murmura Hermione.

« Plus qu'il ne le savait, » dit Théo, les yeux baissés. « Quatre de moins. Plus que trois. » Il la regarda. « On en parle à Drago ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « On aura besoin de lui pour trouver la coupe. »

« Ce sera incroyablement dangereux. »

« Tu veux laisser un sociopathe immortel diriger le monde ? »

« Un sociopathe immortel qui te fait confiance. »

« Je suis si digne de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » Ironisa Hermione. « J'ai tué Dumbledore, conduit Potter à sa mort, et je suis resté loyal tout au long de ces années. Je lui ai même offert la Baguette de Sureau. Qui ne me croirait pas ? » Elle soupira. « Quand il sera mort, je pleurai comme une bonne fille le devra lors de son enterrement pendant que Drago fera un joli discours à propos de la perte d'un grand homme révolutionnaire qui a été incompris la plupart de sa vie. »

« Et personne ne saura la vérité. »

« Le mot 'héros' n'est qu'un autre synonyme de 'cible', et ces étiquettes ne font plaisirs qu'aux Gryffondors et aux idiots, » sourit-elle. « Mais une fois notre devoir accompli, le monde sera à nous. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Voilà, voilà. Il reste un chapitre où, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Hermione et compagnie essayeront de tuer Voldy. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu du déroulement des actions. Pour éviter les questions, oui, Harry est vraiment mort. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, sûrement dans une semaine. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !**


	24. Tout s'arrête et tout commence

**Après quelques temps d'absence, me revoilà avec le tout dernier chapitre ! Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais avec le bac, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi. Enfin bref, j'espère vraiment que vos examens se sont bien passés, et que vous avez eu de super bonnes notes ! Et s'il vous plaît, annonce importante tout à la fin, dans la dernière note d'auteure ! Bonne lecture, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire !**

 **Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir fait découvrir cette fiction.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

La remise des diplômes fut étrange. Hermione avait passé ses examens, rit avec ses amis, évité les regards accusateurs de Ginny Weasley et des autres, et profité du printemps. Les fleurs écloraient petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le temps s'adoucissait, le soleil réchauffait leur peau engourdie par un hiver rude, et ils attendaient patiemment que ce chapitre de leur vie se ferme pour en laisser place à un nouveau.

« Tu es prête ? » Lui demanda Drago une après-midi, assis aux berges du lac.

« Pour quoi ? » S'enquit Hermione en l'observant avec une pointe de jalousie devant son adresse effectué un magnifique ricochet à la surface de l'eau.

« Le mariage, » répondit-il. « La politique. »

« On n'a fait que de la politique depuis qu'Il est revenu, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Nous avons vécus des années sous l'ombre de la politique. »

« Et le mariage, alors ? » Réitéra Drago.

« L'amour, » éluda simplement Hermione. « L'amitié. »

Il acquiesça. « C'est vrai qu'avec ça, on peut tous conquérir. Ginny Weasley nous l'a d'ailleurs plusieurs fois répété. »

Hermione retint un rire moqueur. « On voit comment ça a terminé pour eux. »

« Et surtout pour Potter, » remarqua Drago avec son sourire de serpent.

Les jours passèrent ainsi à folle allure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous alignés, prêt à monter sur la scène et recevoir leur diplôme les déclarants sorciers et sorcières devant les yeux de leurs parents, prêt à partir de Poudlard, qui avait été leur maison pendant sept longues années, et être lâchés dans le monde réel.

Un garçon de Serdaigle était le major de leur promotion cette année, et relisait assidument ses notes où était écrit son discours. « Je suis étonné que cela ne soit pas toi, » l'avait taquiné Drago. « Petite flemmarde. »

« J'ai été légèrement occupée ces deux dernières années, si je me souviens bien, » se défendit-elle en souriant.

Le discours était ennuyant et pas une pointe originale, et Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Elle préféra observer le public. Les parents de Drago étaient là. Rogue était sur le côté, et attendait de lui remettre en main propre ce papier si symbolique, qui la libérait de ces sept années d'école. Ses propres parents étaient absents. « Restez en Australie, » leur avait suggéré Hermione. « Pourquoi revenir en Grande-Bretagne, où il pleut tout le temps, alors que vous pouvez profiter du soleil et de la plage ? »

Un léger _Imperius_ avait fini par les convaincre que c'était leur meilleure option.

Elle ne faisait pas tellement confiance à Jedusor quand il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui la liait au monde Moldu, c'est-à-dire ses parents. Ils ne la verront pas recevoir son diplôme. Ils ne la verront pas se marier. Ils devront se contenter de la plage et de ses cartes de Noël, et rien d'autre.

Enfin, Neville devra prendre la Marque. Tout le monde doit faire des sacrifices.

Elle s'assura d'appeler Narcissa 'Maman' devant Jedusor, puis se corrigea en feignant d'être embarrassé.

Tom Jedusor se contenta de sourire et de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Narcissa Malefoy avait organisé un énorme bal pour tous les nouveaux diplômés de Poudlard. Y aller ou pas était devenu le sujet de débat favori des élèves du château. « Ce sont des Mangemorts, » sifflait Ginny Weasley à tous ceux qui voulaient bien lui prêter oreille. « Ce sont nos _ennemis_. »

« Tu n'as pas été invitée de toute façon, » répliqua Lavande Brown en caressant du doigt son propre carton d'invitation. « Donc, à moins que tu te fasse inviter par un garçon de Septième Année – ce qui a peu de chance de se produire – ou les Serpentards, tu n'y mettra même pas le pied. »

« Je pourrais très bien y aller si je le désirais, » s'offusqua la rouquine mais Lavande laissa échapper un léger rire, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la crédulité de certaines personnes.

Tous les Serpentards avaient été invités, évidemment. Les garçons assez âgés allaient se faire Marquer le lendemain du bal, pour qu'il puisse profiter de leur dernier jour de liberté avant de se lier à tout jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Neville Londubat venait également. Il avait publiquement retourné sa veste et, malgré les trois Beuglantes envoyées par sa grand-mère lui spécifiant qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais et qu'il avait déshonoré ses parents, il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

« Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions, » avait-il finalement répliqué face aux nombreuses insultes de la part de Ginny Weasley lors du petit déjeuner. « Je ne suis pas bête, Ginevra, et je vois très bien ce que tu veux faire. Arrête de vouloir me faire culpabiliser. Cela ne te mènera à rien de bon. »

« Sale traître, » avait-elle craché. Le jeune garçon avait réagi rapidement en versant sur la tête de la jeune fille un pichet entier de jus de citrouille.

Elle avait arrêté de lui parler après cet incident.

Les Poufsouffles avaient décidé de suivre la voie d'Hannah Abbot. Elle était la cavalière de Neville pour le bal, et puis cette Maison avait tendance à ne penser que le meilleur de tout le monde. Les Serdaigles, eux, ne changèrent pas d'avis et restèrent neutres. Ce bal n'était pas qu'un simple bal c'était aussi un endroit où tout le monde pouvait se faire de nouveaux alliés.

C'était la façon officieuse des élèves d'annoncer leur loyauté pour le nouveau régime.

C'était donc pourquoi les Gryffondors, en tant que groupe, ne savaient pas quoi faire. C'était l'un des leurs qui avaient dirigé la rébellion. C'était leur amis, leur camarade, qui s'était battu contre Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient l'impression de trahir Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais ne pas y aller était comme peindre une cible dans leur dos.

Si Hermione remarqua Neville trembler dans les bras d'Hannah, elle ne dit rien. Elle savait parfaitement qu'endurer la haine de ceux qui avait été ses amis pendant tant d'années était difficile mais cela allait malheureusement empirer.

Le printemps laissa ainsi sa place à l'été et tout le monde retourna chez eux, lâchés dans la jungle de la vie.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Graham Montague envoya des fleurs, des chocolats et autres friandises, accompagnées de lettres demandant que Ginevra Weasley l'accompagne au bal.

Elle avait tout renvoyé. Sous forme de cendres.

« Merlin seul sait à quel point je l'adore, » soupira Graham à Théo. « Un jour ou l'autre, je vais me marier avec elle. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

L'enterrement de Vincent fut très dur. A part Astoria, qui s'était donné en spectacle en pleurant bruyamment, le cimetière était rempli de personnes graves et respectueuses.

« Je serai en deuil toute ma vie, » jura Astoria en observant la mise en terre du cercueil. « Je vais porter du noir toute ma vie. »

« Ça va pas changer grand-chose, » marmonna Daphné en la fusillant du regard.

Chacun leur tour, ils s'approchèrent pour jeter une poignée de terre par-dessus le cercueil, vide. Les circonstances de la mort de Vincent ne leur avaient laissé aucun corps à enterrer. « Vincent était mon ami, » dit Hermione quand il fut temps pour elle de rendre un hommage. « Il était loyal, courageux, et gentil. Il est mort en l'honneur d'un monde meilleur. Sa mort ne sera pas vaine, je le jure. » Elle descendit de la petite estrade et Drago la prit dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Maman, » commença Drago. « Pourrais-tu me passer la clé du coffre de Tante Bella, à Gringott ? J'aimerais trouver un truc bien parmi les bijoux des Blacks pour le 'quelque chose de vieux' d'Hermione pour le mariage.

Elle s'exécuta. Il se prépara ensuite pour sortir, et taquina Hermione à propos des choses hideuses qu'il pouvait lui ramener devant les yeux indulgents de son père. Les gobelins le laissèrent rentrer sans problème et il observa les piles d'objets amassées dans la pièce. Puis il ordonna au gobelin qui l'accompagnait s'il pouvait partir. « Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, » expliqua-t-il en attrapant une hideuse tiare cachée sous un tas de gallions.

Le gobelin lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet et haussa les épaules. « Comme vous voulez, » dit-il et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour trouver la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il déplaça ensuite un tapis, une pile d'or et ce qui semblait être un œuf de Fabergé (1) pour libérer de la place sur le sol de pierre, puis sortit de sa poche une fiole magiquement renforcée. Il enleva ainsi le bouchon et versa le venin du Basilic dans la coupe et recula d'un pas. La coupe commença à fumer, puis lui murmura des choses horribles.

Vraiment horribles.

 _Vincent est mort par ta faute_ , chuchotait-elle.

 _Elle ne t'aime_ _pas_ , reprit la coupe. _Elle aime Jedusor. Elle l'a toujours aimé plus qu'elle ne t'aime. Il est plus puissant, plus attirant. Tu n'es qu'un pion._

 _Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Théo._

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le venin détruise l'horcruxe. Puis, la main tremblante, fit léviter des tas et tas d'or pour recouvrir et cacher la trace noire sur le sol, seule preuve que quelque chose s'était passé ici.

« Et de cinq, » murmura-t-il. « _Accio_ collier ! »

Des dizaines de colliers sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers lui. Il les observa tous jusqu'à ce qu'il en un qui lui convenait.

Il attendit ensuite le retour du gobelin et essaye d'oublier les murmures mensongers qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione et Drago ouvrirent le bal en dansant ensemble puis Drago l'observa danser avec Mangemorts et autres garçons.

« Eh bien, » dit Neville à la jeune fille. « Ceci peut aller sur la liste des choses que je n'aurais jamais penser faire. »

Hermione, après, fit la conversation avec tout le monde, admira les robes et bijoux portés par les filles, et découvrit ce que les anciens élèves allaient faire maintenant qu'ils avaient fini l'école : Voyager, travailler au Ministère, faire des stages, des formations… Elle sourit et félicita tous ses anciens camarades, jusqu'à ce que Pansy l'emmène dans un petit salon.

« Oh, allez Hermione. Comment tu fais pour paraître si intéressée devant tout ce qu'on te dit ? Tu vas me dire que t'es contente de savoir que cette Serdaigle avec les cheveux poisseux va essayer de trouver un remède pour je-ne-sais quelle maladie ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin. « Marcus et Drago sont en train de parler d'un procès quelconque en cours au Magenmagot et en plus je nous ai dégoté une flasque de liqueur de chocolat. Tu pourras reprendre ce que tu faisais plus tard. »

« Doonne, » s'exclama Hermione en tendant la main. « Il faut tout partager avec ses amis. » Elle retira ses chaussures d'un coup de pied dans le vide et massa ses mollets.

« T'es une Poufsouffle toi maintenant ? » Se moqua Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

« J'espère pas, » marmonna Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée. « C'est bon cette merde. » Elle s'affala dans son siège.

Après un silence confortable, Hermione demanda, « T'es heureuse avec Marcus ? »

Pansy tritura son bracelet au poignet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « C'est un homme bien, » répondit-elle finalement. « Je l'apprécie beaucoup. » Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson à son tour, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille en face d'elle, inquiète. « J'ai peur que les sacrifices qu'ils ont dû pour être Marqués ne compteront pas bientôt. »

Hermione la regarda. « La loyauté compte toujours, » la rassura-t-elle. « La confiance aussi. »

« Tu sais, » dit Pansy en avalant la dernière goutte de son verre. « Tu peux faire confiance à Marcus et à moi. Nous ne sommes plus des écolières se disputant pour un simple garçon. On est dans le même camp. »

« Les enjeux sont plus grand maintenant, » acquiesça Hermione.

« Exactement. Mais les récompenses sont toutes aussi grandes, » lui rappela Pansy. « Allez, retournons-y avant que quelqu'un ne parte à ta recherche. »

Hermione soupira. « C'est vrai que j'ai encore cette impression que quelqu'un me surveille ces jours-ci, » admit-elle.

Pansy lui tint la porte du petit salon et l'invita à sortir. « On surveille tes arrières, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ceux qui avaient été sélectionnés parmi les nouvellement diplômés furent Marqués le lendemain.

Hermione accompagna avec Luna, Millie et Hannah et restèrent silencieuses en entendant les cris déchirer l'air.

« C'est horrible, » murmura Hermione. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils doivent souffrir de cette façon. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago tendit à Hermione des feuilles noircies par l'encre. « Là où les choses sont cachées, » dit-il doucement.

« Une _cave_? » S'exclama Hermione après avoir lu ce qui y était écrit. « Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

« C'est près de l'orphelinat où il a grandi, » expliqua Drago et elle acquiesça.

« C'est toi - ? » Commença-t-elle mais il secoua la tête.

« Je dois aller rencontrer certaines personnes au Ministère qui vont me briefer quant au rôle de Ministre. Je ne pourrai pas partir. Théo le fera. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville, Blaise et Greg étaient assis à côté de la piscine du Manoir Malefoy, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

« Je vais être malade, » marmonna Neville en regardant la Marque sur son bras. Ils étaient tous pâles et faibles. Jedusor était rapidement parti après avoir Marqué les garçons, sûrement pour préparer les rendez-vous de Drago. Narcissa avait multiplié les sorties publiques pour le jeune couple et Hermione avait souri et rit aux blagues de tous les journalistes, sans jamais lâcher le bras de Drago. Elle était la jolie fiancée Née-Moldue, la It Girl du moment, et rien d'autre.

« Les Malefoys ont toujours été adorables avec moi, » avait-elle dit de nombreuses et de nombreuses fois. « On me parle de discrimination envers les sang-mêlé, les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus mais je n'en ai jamais subit moi-même. Ils sont comme ma deuxième famille, et ce depuis mes 11 ans je ferais tout pour eux. »

« Je me souviens quand Drago a été Marqué, » dit Hermione, pensive. « Cela a tout changé. »

Blaise bu une gorgée de son verre. « J'en ai bien l'impression, Principessa. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yaxley escorta Drago jusqu'au Magenmagot pour signer les derniers papiers le proclamant Ministre de la Magie. Parmi eux, trois personnes avaient objecté contre cette nomination mais elles avaient mystérieusement disparut. Après ça, tout le monde fut d'accord pour élire un garçon de dix-sept ans au poste de Ministre.

Drago fit un petit discours où il exprima sa gratitude et à quel point il se sentait honoré mais qu'il espérait qu'ils lui permettraient de les appeler s'il avait besoin de conseils. « Si votre sagesse était une lumière, celle du soleil paraîtrait bien pâle comparé à la vôtre, et je ne suis pas assez arrogant pour me considérer plus qu'une simple bougie dans cet océan de lumière. »

« Au moins il sait qu'il n'est qu'une facade, une marionnette, » murmura un des membres du Magenmagot à son voisin. « Imaginez si ce monstre avait décidé d'élire à ce poste un de ses partisans les plus bêtes ? »

Hermione était resté assise dans le box réservé aux visiteurs après qu'il fut libéré pour la journée ils posèrent ensemble dans le grand Atrium devant les caméras. « Je suis si fière de lui, » dit-elle en souriant pour la énième fois. « Drago est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde à mes yeux. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

« Théo ne pourras pas venir pour quelques jours, » annonça Drago pendant le dîner. « Il est, euh, malade. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda Narcissa, l'air inquiet.

Tom Jedusor, l'air irrité, déplia sa serviette et la posa sur ses genoux, puis regarda le jeune garçon avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. « Je l'ai défié d'aller manger dans un restaurant Moldu. »

« Drago, » siffla Hermione, embarrassée et énervée en même temps. « Tu as douze ans, ou quoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire une intoxication alimentaire, » se défendit Drago.

Jedusor et Narcissa roulèrent des yeux et soupirèrent. « Les garçons, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, amusé. « Je suppose que vous avez tous deux appris la leçon maintenant. »

« On dirait, » marmonna Drago.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui, oui, » répondit son fils. « Enfin, il se sent faible et mal et il ne me fera surement plus jamais confiance quand il faudra lui recommander un restaurant. Il va rester au lit pendant quelques jours mais il est chez lui et un elfe de maison qui le connaît depuis son enfance va s'occuper de lui. » Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « De toute manière il va m'en vouloir pas à cause de la mauvaise nourriture mais plutôt à cause du fait que je l'ai, je cite, 'abandonné aux mains d'un simple elfe de maison'. »

« De tous les restaurants qui existent, pourquoi en choisir un _Moldu_? Tu y avais déjà mangé ? » S'enquit Hermione.

Drago lui lança un regard dégouté. « Je ne mange pas dans les restaurants Moldus, » dit-il avec une grimace, ce qui déclencha le rire de Jedusor.

Quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle trouva sur sa coiffeuse une fiole vide accompagnée d'un bout de parchemin où on pouvait y lire, tout simplement '6'. Elle glissa ladite fiole dans sa trousse de toilette et brula le parchemin d'un coup de baguette.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Alors, ma chère, qu'aimerais-tu avoir en tant que cadeau de mariage ? » Jedusor, assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, faisait face à Hermione.

« Vous allez trouver cela ridicule, » dit-elle, les joues rougissantes.

« Mais non, voyons. C'est le devoir d'un père d'être compréhensif et indulgent de temps en temps, » sourit Jedusor. « Qu'est-ce que ton cœur désire ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « L'Epée de Gryffondor, » dit-elle rapidement. « J'aimerais l'accrocher sur un mur de la même manière qu'on accroche une tête de cerf. »

« Ou plutôt comme une tête de lion ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle lui sourit. « C'est ça, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Qu'on puisse voir l'ampleur de leur défaite. Un jour, je voudrais que je Ginny Weasley la voit, sans qu'elle ne me crache des insultes au visage. » Puis elle marmonna dans sa barbe, « Je vais lui montrer ce qu'une 'pute au service des Mangemorts' peut faire. »

Jedusor éclata de rire. « Je demanderai à Rogue de l'envoyer depuis l'école, » dit-il. « Tu m'as, après tout, offert une magnifique baguette et tu m'as débarrassé de Dumbledore. Je pense que tu mérites ce cadeau. »

« Je n'ai aussi pas tué Potter malgré ses innombrables provocations, » lui rappela-t-elle.

Il rit une nouvelle fois avec ravissement. « Si seulement tous mes partisans étaient aussi loyaux et obéissants que toi, ma chère, sans mentionner ton intelligence. Je suppose que tu veux la vraie épée, pas la copie que Rogue a dans son bureau ? »

Elle regarda le sol quelques secondes, puis releva la tête. « Cela coule de source. »

« Ainsi soit-il. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Narcissa Malefoy refusa absolument toute les robes de mariages courtes, malgré tous les magazines de mode Moldu que Daphné et Hermione lui montrait avec patience. « Il faut qu'elle soit longue et élégante, » ordonna Narcissa. « Qu'elle rappelle autant ton héritage Moldu que les robes de mariages sorcières traditionnelles. »

« Et pourquoi pas une robe qui ressemble à celle que Lady Diana portait ? » Proposa Hermione.

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. « Tu veux ressembler à une boule de taffetas géante ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai vu le collier horriblement voyant que Drago a trouvé aux fin fonds du coffre de Bella pour ton quelque chose de vieux. Si tu ne portes pas une robe simple et élégante, tu auras l'air ridicule et je refuse que ma belle-fille ai l'air ridicule le jour de son mariage, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione savait quelles batailles il lui fallait perdre elle laissa Narcissa choisir la robe, la décoration du jardin, l'arrivée de la mariée… Elle laissa Narcissa tout organiser.

A part pour un tout petit détail.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tuer le serpent toi-même, » répéta Hermione pour ce qui semblait être la dix-septième fois. « On doit tuer ce monstre, et le terme est faible. Si on considère que la prophétie est vraie, tu es la dernière personne qui peut le faire. »

« Et dire qu'il te considère comme sa fille, » dit Neville en jaugeant le poids de l'épée dans ses mains devant la jeune femme habillée d'une élégante robe blanche.

« Eh ouais, » murmura Hermione en tournant sur elle-même pour mieux observer la robe.

« Il n'a pas vraiment tué ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Neville, soudainement inquiet.

« Il a laissé Lucius passé un an enfermé à Azkaban, » répondit Hermione. « Il a torturé Drago – il vous a tous torturé – en tatouant sa Marque. Et, comme tu l'as surement deviné, il n'hésiterait même pas à égorgé mon vrai père si cela le permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il désire. » Elle glissa un faux bézoard dans une des poches qu'elle avait magiquement ajouté à la robe. « Etant donné les circonstances, un parricide semble adapté à la situation. »

« Hermione Granger, du côté des gentils depuis toutes ces années, » soupira Neville mais elle roula des yeux. « Je veux quand même tuer le serpent. Cela semble… normal. »

« Comme tu veux. » Hermione se tourna vers le miroir et réajusta les boucles d'oreilles de diamants dans ses oreilles. « Tue le serpent lorsque qu'il m'accompagnera à l'autel. Tu as le Polynectar ? »

Neville sortit une petite flasque de sa poche avec un petit sourire. « Il contient le cheveu d'un simple serveur quelconque. »

« Bien. Rempli son verre de vin empoisonné pendant la réception, et ensuite c'est à moi d'agir. Fait en sorte de ne tuer aucun invité, mais s'il le faut, n'hésite pas. »

Neville se tourna pour partir. « Et, Neville, » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte. « Merci. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu es magnifique, ma chère, » la complimenta Jedusor avant de ne l'accompagner à l'autel. Elle s'efforça à remplir son esprit de pensées sur le mariage, à quel point elle était aimait Drago et à quel point elle était nerveuse à propos de cette journée. Jedusor lui sourit. « Il ne faut pas être nerveuse, Miss Granger, tout va très bien se passer. Après ce jour, Drago et toi seront les maîtres de ce monde. »

« On dirait bien, » dit-elle, l'air toujours nerveuse.

« Sous mes ordres, évidemment, » ajouta-t-il.

« Enfin, » remarqua-t-elle en inspirant profondément. « Aujourd'hui, on ne cherche pas à être les maîtres du monde, mais plutôt à se marier. »

« Dumbledore disait bien que l'amour était la force la plus puissante au monde, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. »

Hermione le dévisagea, incrédule au début, puis laissa échapper un rire. « Oui, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cet amour l'a si bien protégé lorsqu'il est tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Jedusor lui sourit. « Tu vois, tu n'es plus nerveuse maintenant. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Hermione rejoignit l'autel, elle regarda à sa droite et vit Blaise Zabini se glisser dans un siège aux côtés de Luna. Il lui sourit et acquiesça discrètement. Elle se tourna pour regarder Drago et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. « Je t'aime », dit-il silencieusement.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les toasts commencèrent lors de la réception. Au Malefoys, disaient les invités. A la nouvelle génération. A Hermione. A Drago.

Un simple serveur quelconque remplit le verre de vin de Tom Jedusor.

Hermione se leva de son siège et leva son verre en l'honneur de Tom Jedusor. « A l'homme qui rendu tout ceci possible, » dit-elle, et il lui sourit puis avala une gorgée de son verre.

Il commença à tousser seulement quelques secondes après cela et les personnes assises près de lui se tournèrent en sa direction, un peu inquiets. « Que se passe-t-il ? » S'écria Hermione en voyant le visage de Jedusor devenir bleu.

« Poison ? Ou seulement une fausse route ? » Intervint Drago et Hermione se précipita vers Jedusor pour essayer de le faire recracher ce qu'il avait avalé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un - ? » Cria-t-elle, hystérique.

« Bézoard, bien sûr, » acheva Drago. « Je vais le chercher. » Il se mit à courir en direction du Manoir, ne pouvant transplaner à cause des différentes protections installées autour du domaine. Les invités détournèrent leur attention du jeune marié pour revenir à la jeune mariée, agenouillée sur le sol et des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Dépêche-toi, » cria-t-elle.

Drago fut de retour rapidement, si rapidement, mais pas assez pour que la petite pierre qu'ils firent avaler au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse faire effet. Hermione pleura, penchée sur le corps sans vie de Tom Jedusor sous les expressions choquées des personnes présentes dans le jardin, qui ne remarquèrent pas Drago subtiliser discrètement la Baguette de Sureau.

Un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier enregistra ce moment qui deviendra le lendemain la une du journal : Le tout nouveau Ministre et sa toute nouvelle femme, penché par-dessus le corps du pas-si-immortel-que-ça Voldemort.

Narcissa accompagna sa belle-fille dans le Manoir, et lui fit boire un petit sédatif pour l'aider à dormir. Lucius, très pale, ordonna au staff d'enlever le corps puis de servir le repas. « Je crois, » dit-il, « que vu les circonstances… Nous allons sauter le bal et passer directement au repas. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Drago retourna dans sa suite – leur suite maintenant – Hermione avait enfilé pas la tenue de nuit qui avait été prévue pour la consommation du mariage mais un vieux bas de pyjama et un de ses tee-shirts.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je l'aimais, » admit-elle. « Je veux dire… Il t'a torturé. Et je sais qu'il était une des personnes les plus dangereuses de ce monde et pourtant, je l'aimais et je voulais tant lui faire plaisir. » Elle pleurait, remarqua Drago. Depuis plusieurs heures, sûrement, vu le nombre de mouchoirs empilés sur le sol.

« Je sais, » lui dit-il très doucement. « Quand il me félicitait, c'était comme si un dieu venait de me sourire. »

« Pourquoi je suis si triste alors que c'est moi qui fais ça ? » Murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? »

Drago l'attira dans ses bras et lui chuchota pendant plusieurs minutes dans l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, que le monde se portera mieux sans Tom Jedusor pour le parcourir, et qu'ils continueront à faire ce qui était prévu. « On va juste abandonner la partie sur le meurtre de dizaines de personnes innocentes, » dit-il, « et la totale indifférence pour l'être humain, peu importe son sang. »

« Combien de personne ais-je tué ? Je suis pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. »

« Tu es parfaite, » la rassura Drago. « Personne ne peut tuer le monstre sans finir les mains tachées de sang. » Il fit une pause. « Qu'as-tu fait du faux bézoard ? »

« Je l'ai détruit, » répondit-elle après avoir retenu un sanglot. « Personne ne s'est approché avec un pour le sauver donc je n'ai pas eu faire l'échange. »

« Tout ce travail pour apprendre à le faire discrètement, partit en fumé, » ironisa Drago.

« Au moins je vais pouvoir jouer avec des cartes, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais toujours en pleurant.

Drago sortit la Baguette de Sureau. « Je me demande qui est maintenant le maître de cette baguette, » s'interrogea-t-il. « Je l'ai pris, mais c'est toi qui a organisé le meurtre, et c'est Neville qui l'a vraiment fait. C'est un mystère. »

« Garde-là, » suggéra Hermione. « Et la Marque ? »

« Elle commence déjà à disparaître, » répondit Drago avec un léger sourire en montrant son bras. « Je voulais l'avoir, mais je dois admettre, je ne suis pas triste de la voir partir. »

« Ah, ma petite marionnette de Ministre préférée, » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Le plus jeune Ministère de la Magie qui ai jamais existé, » corrigea-t-il. « Et mon imbécile de femme. »

« Tout ce que je fais, » acquiesça-t-elle, « C'est nourrir les enfants dans le besoin et autres charités. »

« Et occasionnellement, il t'arrive de tuer un Mage Noir pour le plaisir, » la taquina Drago. Il posa la Baguette de Sureau sur la table de chevet et glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione pour les poser sur son ventre. « Cela ne te dérange pas que tu ne seras jamais reconnue en tant que celle qui a sauvé le monde Sorciers ? Que l'histoire ne retiendra seulement le fait qu'il est mort en s'étouffant ? »

« Parfois, » avoua-t-elle. « Un petit peu. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quand Drago et Hermione eut finit leur lune de miel, ils retournèrent au très joli appartement qu'ils avaient choisi d'habiter. Sur la table du séjour, était posé un bouquet de lys.

« Que dit la carte ? » Demanda Drago depuis leur chambre, qui posait leurs bagages.

Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, elle lui tendit le carton silencieusement.

 _Merci._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Tu es éblouissante, » s'exclama Hermione en observant la robe de mariée vintage de Daphné, qui avait réussi à convaincre sa mère que, malgré le fait que ce soit une robe courte, elle restait élégante à cause de son style. Elle avait vraiment voulu une robe courte, et basée sur la façon par laquelle Théo avait admiré ses jambes mises en valeur par les talons hauts, celui lui allait très bien.

« Merci, » dit Daphné, une flute de champagne à la main. « Allez, c'est le moment de la réception. En espérant que personne ne s'étouffera jusqu'à en mourir, cette fois-ci. »

Hermione roula des yeux avant de lui demander où est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller pour leur lune de miel. Son amie répondit par une longue description de toutes les plages qu'ils allaient visiter à travers le monde pour les deux prochaines semaines. « Et le mieux, » conclut Daphné avec un sourire malicieux, « C'est qu'on aura plus à cacher le fait que nous ne sommes que des lapins en chaleur depuis une bonne année. »

« Vous avez prévu d'avoir un bébé dans les mois à venir ? » S'enquit Hermione.

Daphné fit la grimace. « J'ai plutôt prévu de faire les magasins dans toutes les boutiques de lingerie de Paris pour toute l'année qui arrive, » répondit-elle. « J'ai cru comprendre que les bébés t'empêchent de dormir, et j'aime dormir. »

Hermione rit et libéra Daphné pour qu'elle puisse retourner à son mariage. Celle-ci lui promit que quand ils reviendront de leur lune de miel, elle la trouverait et qu'elles profiteraient d'une journée shopping entre fille. « Et tu dois m'aider au Ministère, » lui rappela Hermione.

« A ton service, » dit Daphné avec un petit rire. Hermione leva un sourcil et son amie ajouta, la voix plus basse, « Et ce pour toujours. Ce que tu as fait… il n'y aucun moyen de te rembourser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement et Daphné la prit dans ses bras. « Pas que cette garce le saura un jour, » dit-elle en fusillant du regard Ginny Weasley, qui était assise au bar accompagné de Graham Montague. « Comment l'a-t-il convaincu de venir, au fait ? »

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder la rouquine puis haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il a campé à son pas de porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il lui trouvait. »

« On va devoir aller à leur mariage, » dit sombrement Daphné. « Et elle va sûrement donner des noms bizarres à leurs enfants comme 'Albus Ronald' ou 'Harold Sirius' et ils vont sûrement se retrouver ensemble à Poudlard avec nos enfants. Et merde, imagine s'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble ? J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. »

« Un jour, Hermione, » commença Narcissa en s'approchant d'elle, « Je vais devoir te demander pourquoi j'ai trouvé le cadavre pourrissant d'un très gros serpent dans ma cave. »

Hermione lui lança un regard innocent. « Je n'en ai absolument aucun idée. Il a dû mourir là-bas. »

« En considérant le fait que sa tête a été coupée proprement, j'en doute, » dit Narcissa en prenant une gorgée de champagne. Elle se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues. « Je vois Andromeda au loin, j'aimerais lui dire bonjour. Te verrais-je demain à la réunion du Conseil ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione. « J'amène Pansy Flint avec moi, si c'est acceptable. »

« La femme de Marcus ? » Répéta Narcissa. « Naturellement. »

Hermione observa Narcissa marcher vers sa sœur, s'arrêtant en chemin pour saluer les pères de Théo et Greg avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, » la félicita Théo qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

« Tu devrais être en train de danser avec ta femme, » lui reprocha gentiment Hermione. « Si Daphné croit que je te monopolise, elle me forcera à visiter un entrepôt de tissus à Paris avec elle ou un truc dans le genre. Elle m'a déjà menacé. »

« Tu vas devoir l'accompagner de toute façon, que tu me monopolise ou pas, » dit Théo avec un large sourire, et Hermione bouda jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qui était derrière Théo. Voyant son regard, le jeune homme se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Tonks. « Je n'ai pas encore la chance de te parler. » Puis, elle remarqua le regard étrange de Théo et ajouta, « Tu vas bien ? Le mariage te fait si peur que ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas trouver Daphné ? » Suggéra si rapidement Hermione que cela en devenait impoli.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda Lupin.

« C'est juste les nerfs, je pense, » répondit Hermione.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Drago tenait Hermione peut-être un peu trop près de lui lorsqu'ils dansaient, mais à part Ginny Weasley qui leur avait lancé un regard dédaigneux en les voyant, personne n'avait osé faire de remarques. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas pu danser à leur propre mariage.

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir ? » Demanda Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, l'air malicieux. « Non, par contre je me souviens très bien quand tu m'as dit que je ressemblais à une trainée, » dit-elle, et il ronchonna. Des années après cet incident et elle continuait à le taquiner là-dessus.

Il toucha distraitement du pouce le bracelet en jade qu'elle voulait continuer à porter. « Tu peux l'enlever maintenant, » avait-il dit quand il avait remarqué qu'elle portait la bague et le bracelet, mais elle avait haussé les épaules.

« Tu es magnifique, » répéta-t-il, « Mais peut-être que plus tard dans la soirée tu décideras de te découvrir un peu ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. « Je serais ton esclave pour toujours si tu portais une nouvelle fois l'ensemble en satin vert. »

« Je suis en train de le porter, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille à son tour.

« Tu es très, très méchante, » dit-il mais son sourire racontait une autre histoire.

« Elle est peut-être méchante, » intervint Lucius Malefoy en tapant l'épaule de son fils. « Mais j'ai plus d'autorité et c'est à mon tour. »

« Plus d'autorité ? » Répéta Drago. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. »

« Et c'est moi qui ai changé tes couches. Va prendre un verre de punch. »

Hermione se recula d'un pas, et observa Drago, qui se dirigeait vers le bar, essayer de camoufler son érection. Il y rejoint Greg, et se plaignirent tous les deux à quel point c'était injuste que leurs pères aient volé leurs petites-amies vu que celui de Greg dansait avec Millie.

Hermione et Lucius dansèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « Il y a des jours où je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir été un parent violent. »

Hermione cligna des yeux quelques fois. « Comment ? »

« Tu es gentille, » dit simplement Lucius. « Comment vont tes parents ? »

« Ça va, » répondit-elle. « Ils profitent du soleil et de la plage. Je vais sûrement avoir du mal à les convaincre de revenir ici, même si c'est pour rencontrer leurs petits-enfants. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent. « Es-tu - ? »

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je parlais d'hypothétiques petits-enfants. Je ne crois pas… Pas tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Lucius expira, et s'il était déçu, il ne le montra pas. « J'ai bien aimé tes parents quand je les ai rencontré. S'ils reviennent en Grande-Bretagne, nous les inviteront à dîner. »

« Je suis sûre que cela leur plairait, » dit Hermione. Ils se séparèrent, la chanson étant finie.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Euh… Salut Astoria, » dit Greg, essayant de tenir d'une main deux verres et de la nourriture pour pouvoir saluer proprement la jeune femme. Il n'y arriva pas, mais au moins il avait essayé.

« Greg, » salua-t-elle en hochant la tête, un peu gênée. Elle n'était pas habillée en noir, pour une fois, et Michael Corner, qui avait tendu la main, l'accompagnait.

« Greg Goyle, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment été présentés.

Greg sera la main de l'homme devant lui et le présenta à Millie. « As-tu déjà rencontré ma femme ? » S'enquit-il. Il ressentait toujours le même sentiment de satisfaction de l'appeler comme ça, et le livre que Luna avait donné à Mille ? Il ne s'en lasserait _jamais_.

« Je ne crois pas, non, » dit Michael en lui faisant un léger baisemain. « Je m'en serait sûrement souvenu si j'avais rencontré une femme aussi belle que toi. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? » Demanda Millie à Astoria, curieuse.

« Je l'ai trouvé en train de composer des vers, » expliqua Michael.

« Il a demandé à lire un de mes poèmes, » ajouta Astoria.

« Et elle écrit très bien, » dit-il. « Vraiment. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'enquit Greg, puis, réalisant que c'était impoli, ajouta, « Mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger. »

« C'est plutôt brillant, » lui assura Michael. « Elle aborde le symbolisme et la tristesse qu'elle a subi de manière très simple et délibérément étrange. En utilisant cette grammaire primitive, elle surpasse les et dépasse les oreilles sophistiquées des spectateurs et les force à lire une forme de terreur brute et pure. »

Greg dévisagea Michael.

« C'est incroyable, » dit Millie pour casser le silence qui s'était installé. « Je suis si heureuse que tu as pu… J'avais si peur que… »

« C'est encore difficile, » dit brièvement Astoria. « Michael a été très compréhensif. »

Greg remarqua le collier de perles bleues – des saphirs apparemment – autour du cou d'Astoria mais ne dit rien.

« J'aimerais aller féliciter Théo, » dit Michael. « Ce fut un plaisir. Greg, Millie. »

Après que le couple se soit éloigné, Greg se tourna vers Millie et siffla, « C'était quoi ce baratin sur sa poésie ? Parce que j'ai lu quelque uns de ses poèmes et c'est vraiment nul. »

Millie retint un rire moqueur. « Je crois que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était, 'Je te fais des compliments bidons parce que je veux coucher avec toi'. »

« Ah, c'est bien plus logique soudainement. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Où sont Blaise et Luna ? » Demanda Hermione à Pansy. Les deux filles avaient décidé de s'asseoir quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle après plusieurs danses. Hermione avait depuis longtemps retiré ses chaussures et elle se massait un pied, appuyé sur un mur.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » marmonna Pansy, qui indiqua d'un mouvement de doigt à Marcus de venir. Ce dernier était alors en pleine conversation avec Drago.

Hermione la dévisagea, un sourcil levé.

« Je les ai trouvé en train de faire quelque chose de… compliqué… dans le salon du premier étage. »

Hermione frissonna.

« Elle est très souple, » ajouta Pansy.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Vous parliez de quoi, toi et Marcus ? » Demanda plus tard Hermione pendant que Drago l'aidait à enlever son collier. Elle le posa dans la boîte à bijoux, et il put y voir le collier offert par Voldemort à Hermione.

« Tu l'as gardé, » observa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, embarrassée et sur sa défensive en même temps. « Je l'ai chéri pendant un certain temps, » se justifia-t-elle, « Et il m'a bien gardé en vie l'année dernière. »

« Je peux toujours voir la Marque, » dit Drago en touchant le bijou du bout des doigts. « Mais la magie a disparu. Ce n'est plus une protection. »

Hermione ferma la boîte. « Donc, » reprit-elle. « Toi et Marcus ? »

« C'est lui qui va s'occuper des audiences sur la libération des membres de l'Ordre. On veut s'assurer que personne ne veuille comploter contre nous, maintenant que le grand méchant loup n'est plus là. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Le grand méchant loup connu du grand public, » rectifia Drago. « Bien que tu n'es pas vraiment un sociopathe complètement taré. Vous n'êtes pas dans la même catégorie. »

« C'est vrai, » admit-elle.

Il se pencha et commença à l'embrasser sur la nuque. Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de son chignon et chatouille le nez de Drago, ce qui le fit éternuer. Hermione éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de son visage, et l'embrassa à son tour. « Je tellement amoureuse de toi, » murmura-t-elle.

Il posa son front contre le sien. « Moi aussi, » dit-il. Elle secoua la tête et se recula en rigolant. « Je veux dire que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime depuis mes onze ans. »

Hermione commençait à s'énerver avec la fermeture de sa robe. « Et maintenant il n'y aucun elfe pour nous déranger, donc… »

Drago sourit largement et l'entraîna sur le lit pour le reste de la nuit.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Comme Blaise le dit si bien, à Principessa, » dit Théo en levant son verre de vin, assit sur canapé.

Daphné et Drago firent de même, et Hermione roula des yeux.

« C'est notre monde maintenant, » dit Drago juste avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **\- QUELQUES TEMPS PLUS TARD -**

Hermione caressa l'écorce d'un des arbres sous les yeux de Neville. Il venait juste de planter le septième arbre du cercle, un if, et s'était relevé pour s'essuyer les mains. Hermione, avec le budget presque illimité des Malefoys, avait sélectionné six autres spécimens et les avait fait planter en un cercle parfait sur les terres de Poudlard.

Certains des arbres, comme un sureau, avaient nécessité plusieurs charmes assez compliqués pour garder leur environnement idéal.

« Tu ne pouvais pas choisir des arbres faits pour ce climat, » ironisa Neville. « Il fallait que tu rende ce job compliqué. »

Hermione éclata de rire, et admira les arbres fraîchement plantés : Un if, un sureau, un duo d'arbres qui se rencontraient et s'entremêlaient, un autre arbre qui tournait sur lui-même, un frêne, et un magnifique noyer.

« Hannah et moi aimerions nommer notre première fille après toi, » dit Neville en l'observant marcher autour du cercle.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit-elle doucement. « Ce que j'ai fait… On ne devrait pas le célébrer. Cela devrait être oublié. »

« Alors pourquoi des arbres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela représente ma pénitence, » répondit-elle. « Mes remords. »

Neville sortit sa baguette et grava 'FL + AB' sur l'écorce du noyer, puis entoura les lettres d'un cœur.

« Neville ! » S'exclama Hermione, quelque peu choquée. « Tu – tu viens de défigurer un arbre ! »

« Je crois que, pour une fois, c'est parfait, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Cet arbre est maintenant destiné à être couvert de messages. »

Hermione retraça le cœur du bout de ses doigts. « Des messages d'amour et d'amitié. »

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **\- ENCORE PLUS TARD -**

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, » hurla Hermione à Drago, qui enlevait des yeux de la jeune fille ses cheveux trempés par la sueur.

« Poussez, Mme. Malefoy, » ordonna la médicomage.

« Dites-moi encore une fois de pousser, sale garce, et je vous pousse par la fenêtre, » répliqua Hermione.

« Ça c'est ma femme ! » Dit Drago avec un sourire. « Tu pourras la tuer dès que ton accouchement sera finit, je te le promets. »

« Menteur, » s'écria Hermione en lui prenant la main. Elle la serra le plus fort possible et il laissa échapper un gémissement. « On verra le jour où tu pousseras une pastèque de ton vagin, t'osera plus jamais me mentir après ça. »

« Le peuple ne serait pas très content d'apprendre que la femme du Ministre s'amuse à tuer le personnel médical, » lui dit Drago. « Et si tu poussais une nouvelle fois, ma puce ? »

« Arrête d'utiliser des surnoms affectueuuuuux, » lâcha Hermione en obéissant malgré tout. « Je vais te tuer, espèce de bâtard. »

« Mais non, » dit-il en lui passant un gant de toilette sur le visage. « Tu ne laisses personne toucher un cheveux de ma tête. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Hermione. « Mais je ferai peut-être une exception pour moi-même. »

« Pas d'exceptions, » répliqua Drago. « En plus, si tu me tue, ça va contrarier mes parents, qui sont actuellement dans la salle d'attente, et cela dérangera même peut-être Rogue. »

« Severus est là ? » Demanda Hermione après avoir poussé une nouvelle fois.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il manquerait la chance de voir son filleul le plus rapidement possible après la naissance ? Il est là. Il a demandé à tes parents des renseignements sur les antidouleurs Moldus et a engueulé les employés sur la médiocrité de leurs potions. »

« Evidemment, » marmonna Hermione. Drago gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur à cause de sa main broyée par la poigne de sa femme.

« Vous voyez, le bébé arrive. Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Mme. Malefoy, » la félicita la médicomage.

« Je déteste ces femmes de la haute, » chuchota une infirmière à sa collègue en nettoyant le bébé. « Elles se pensent trop supérieures aux autres pour pousser. Je pari qu'elle n'a jamais dû prendre une seule décision plus importante que de choisir entre du poulet ou du poisson à un gala. »

« Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une femme au foyer sans véritables responsabilités, » dit l'autre infirmière. « Peu importe qui est leur mari. Aucune de ces femmes n'a du se salir les mains dans leur vie, elles ne font que déléguer le travail à un autre. »

 **THE END.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Bon, bah voilà. C'est là fin. Je n'ai peut-être pas respecté mon objectif premier, qui était de poster ce chapitre le 2 juin, mais tant pis. Traduire cette fiction fut vraiment un travail gratifiant, grâce à vos nombreuses reviews et vos petits mots d'encouragements. Ces 1 ans et 1 mois furent vraiment supers.**

 **Votre traductrice dévouée,**

 **Axelle.**


End file.
